Tangled Fates
by Reflected Shadows
Summary: Masquerading as a ZAFT Coordinator pilot; Cagalli finds that she's not the only one with a big secret out there. which is harder to guard? Your identity or heart? Especially when assigned to an assassination team with Athrun Zala and the target is you. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Tigress and the Dumbass

**Heyoo, So anyway, just a warning, my sincere apologies for an mispellings, OCC, grammar fails, e.t.c. **

**But anyway, you don't care about me so go on read, read, read and enjoy =D ^_^**

Chapter 1

All my life I had been trained to survive.

"_As the Princess of ORB you must stay safe my dear daughter… So I'm sending you to where the enemy will least likely think to look."_

Trained to blend in with everyone else around me, no matter how we different we may be.

"_I will send you to live in Junis Seven where you, Kisaka and the rest of the crew of your shuttle will masquerade as a family of Coordiantors until the war is over and it is safe for you to return."_

Trained to be strong, fast, and never show weakness.

"_You must remember no matter what, though, Cagalli Yule Attha, that you are a Princess of ORB and Natural. But in Junis Seven you are Akira Yamato, a Coordinator."_

Trained to think calm while under fire.

"_The Earth Alliance has attacked and destroyed Junis Seven, leaving many dead."_

Trained for the day I would return to ORB and rule it in my father's stead. However, it's not safe yet for me to be Cagalli and so until then, I am Akira Yamato, and though I can't do much right now, I will do what I can.

"State your name!"

"Akira Yamato! Mobile Suit Pilot trainee!" I saluted the officer in front of me, my uniform neat and straight, my blond hair tucked back, may bangs pulled straight back and clipped.

The woman nodded and waved her clipboard. "Continue on."

Briskly, I trotted past her, biting my lip and tucking a stray lock of shaggy golden hair behind my ears. My piloting training was coming to an end and I was on my way to the administration office to receive my assignment. Hopefully I would be placed on the _Avenger_; a ship that was going to be help leading the war against the Earth Alliance. For as far as I was concerned, until the moment when I returned to ORB and being the real me, Cagalli, I was Akira and I was determined to protect PLANT from further attacks.

Well… that and be a spy for ORB.

I stepped out of the building I was in and into the bright hot sun light of the mobile suit base I was at.

Soldiers in green uniforms swerved about the military sheds in green jeeps and mobile suits walked around, clanking loudly.

Just as I was turning a corner in the direction of the Administration base a GINN foot landed squarely in front of me, making me jump backwards in alarm.

My eyes widened slightly and I turned up crossly to glare at the cockpit of the GINN. "YO! DUMBASS! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" I screeched up at the careless pilot before shaking my head in exasperation and slipping through his feet. Running past it, I glanced back up at the GINN and it occurred to me then. The GINN… was it a new model?

I flushed slightly as I realized something. Only veteran or ace pilots tested out new mobile suits which meant I had just called a higher up officer…a…

I repeatedly smacked my face. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" I yelped though I couldn't help but think to myself: _Some ace! That idiot nearly stepped on me! _

"Yo! Akira, need a ride?"

I glanced up just in time to see a jeep screech to a halt besides me.

A fellow rookie who I had trained with smiled at me from behind the steering wheel.

"Dearka!" I smiled, sliding in behind him. Then I frowned. "What the hell? Where did you get this? All I got was a stupid sticker!" I pointed furiously at the name tag on my chest. Of all the injustice in the world!

Dearka grinned. "Depends on who you're friends with. Maybe if you were more social… " he trailed off and raised his eyebrows. "Say, be my girl friend for a day and you will be super popular!"

"Oh there's something I've always dreamed of." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Dearka, but no go. I'm fine by myself." In truth I was. It was hard for me to get close to people because of my secret. That I was only an ORB spy not to mention the princess of ORB. Besides, one day I was going to return to ORB and I rather people hate me then feel betrayed by me. Even my slight friendship with Dearka was dangerous to me.

Get close to no one just in case I ever had to kill them- that was Akira Yamato's reasoning.

But why can't we all just live in peace? Earth Alliance and ZAFT? Coordinators and Naturals? Why can't we just shut up, put down our guns and shake hands and realize that we're all not so different after all- That was Cagalli Yule Attha's reasoning.

"So where you heading?" Dearka asked, swerving around a landing ZAKU. The cool wind tugged at my blond hair, lifting it up and swirling it slightly as the jeep moved.

"Oh, right! The administration office!" I barked, snapping my fingers.

Dearka glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "Ever the soldier- heard you filed to try and get recruited for the _Avenger_."

I nodded, licking my lips reminding myself once more. "Mhmm, I want revenge for what they did on Junis Seven." _Cover story_. I repeated to myself, feeling as if a spike was being drilled through my heart. I didn't want to be apart of the war, especially ZAFTs, but with out a family in ZAFT, with out records or money to Akira Yamato's name, and with out being able to return to ORB then ZAFT's army was my only chance at doing something useful until ORB found me.

Dearka nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly at the mention of Junis Seven. Everyone in PLANT seemed to have known someone in Junis Seven. It pained us all.

"Well anyway, that's not the main talk anymore." He added and I cocked my head, eager for any information he could share. Like all the other people I had trained with, he had graduated before me, I a year behind thanks to my Natural limitations. If it weren't for my violet-colored contacts that I wore and my hard work then my Coordinator status could be in danger of being checked. And that was one thing I couldn't let happen. I never went to the doctors if I could help it.

"Apparently they have made a new ship- the _Demi-god _that has some sort of top-secret super important mission. Everyone's trying to get on it but they're only choosing the aces and all."

My eyes widened. A super top-secret mission? Dearke was normally right with these sorta things… So if I could get the information about the _Demi-god._

"Oh, here you go," Dearke slid to a slow stop and I jolted in my seat, blinking.

"Thanks Dearke. I'll see ya."

Dearke nodded, giving a friendly salute. "Good luck Akira."

I hopped out of the car, nodded once before hurrying into the building before me.

After signing myself in with the Secretary, I walked slowly up to Commander Gladys in her office.

Commander Gladys was a young woman who had been recently escalating through officer positions swiftly. On her wooden desk was her computer, some files and awards and all around on the wall were more awards she had received for her service in ZAFT.

The only thing that stood out to me was a picture of her and a little boy- the two of them were sitting on a park bench smiling at the camera, portray another side to Commander Glady that I doubted I would ever live to see.

Currently, though, Commander Gladys was in charge of this airforce base's younger soldiers, including me.

I saluted, standing straight, feet together. "Akira Yamato, mobile suit pilot reporting!"

Commander Gladys looked up from her desk, smiling as she saluted back. "Konichiwa Akira. I heard that you are finally getting to graduate." Her smile grew teasingly and I pretended to be embarrassed.

"Yes, Commander,"

She pulled out a slim tan folder from her desk, flipping it open and scanning it quickly. "Despite that you show favorable talents in mobile suit piloting and you are a surprisingly quick learner and show skill in hand-to-hand combat."

I grimaced slightly to myself. Being trained from birth in hand-to-hand combat did give me a slight head start after all.  
>"You are quick to follow orders but improvise when you see a better solution." The Commander murmured. "And you work better in flight then on land."<p>

I nodded.

"And I see you have filed to be placed on the _Avenger."_

"Yes, Commander."

"Hmmm…" she flipped through the rest of the file before straightening the folder and looking up at me and smiling. "Well, I'll see what I can do with that request. You have high-regards from all your trainers but one, I see. I wouldn't be surprised if the _Avenger_ accepts your request… minus that one trainer."

I shrugged before remembering that was a rude and inappropriate way to respond to the Commander. "Yes, Commander." The only trainer who had chosen to fail me despite my abilities did happen to be the hand-to-hand combat trainer and that was only because he disagreed with my fighting style which differed from Coordinators. Coordinators relied on their strength and agility in fighting while Naturals had only what they possessed and their brains. An example would be that a Coordinator could easily flip someone; I had to bend my knees and use leverage and motion.

"I see you also have filed to be roomed alone…" Commander Gladys raised her eyebrows and I struggled not to flush slightly.

The reason for that was because, if I was roomed with someone then I had to wait for them to go to bed first before I removed my contacts and then I needed to get up earlier then them. It was all a pain in the end and I never got enough sleep.

"Well, no promises there." Commander Gladys's gaze became rather steely and I moved my jaw up slightly, not feeling the least bit contrite.

"Whatever can be afforded I'll be happy with." I did a slight bow of respect and like a cat lowering her fur, Commander Gladys relaxed.

"Alright then Yamato," she began when suddenly an alarm went off resounding through out the entire airbase.

A crackly male voice sounded over the com-link on the Commander's desk.

-_All pilots report to their mobile suit! There is a breach in the base. The Earth Alliance is attacking! I repeat, all pilots report to their suits and prepare to fight!-_

I jumped slightly, eyes widening and my hands clenching into round balls.

Commander Gladys frowned, clicking a button on her com-link. "Deploy all mobile suits and prepare the GUNDAMs to be activated."

_-The new GUNDAMs? But Commander! They haven't been tested!- _yelped back another voice.

"Am I the Commander or am I not?" snapped Commander Gladys, standing up, placing her hands on the table. "Deploy all operational mobile suits and initiate defense. This is Code: Red!" she glanced up at me, her lips pursed, her eyes glittering with dangerous excitement. "I believe when they call for all pilots, then they mean, Yamato, _all _pilots!" she snapped.

"Co-Comannder!" I gaped. "I haven't gotten a mobile suit assigned to me! And I haven't been in a war yet, I'll be more of a liability!"

Thunder seemed to crackle in the Commander's blue eyes. "Are you questioning my orders? Pilot Yamato?" she opened up a drawer and pulled out a set of keys. "Hangar 7. Take a backway."

I blinked in surprise, taking the keys from her and turning to leave.

"And, Yamato."

I glanced back over my shoulder. "Yes, Commander?"

"Do not…" she paused. "break it. I'm putting a lot of faith in you. You better live up to it."

My eyes widened, trying to understand what she meant before the building shook with the shockwave of a bomb.

_-Three GINNs down! Hanger 15 and 4 are destroyed! Firing back all missiles!-_

The Commander hissed and shot me a glare and I nodded, turning and breaking into a run towards the Hangar, tightly grasping the key in my hand. Soldiers were running down the halls, arming themselves as they went and calling out to eachother.

I shoved my way through the thicket of excited bodies, my heart pounding in my chest. As I ran past a window, I saw Earth Alliance fighter jets zooming through the air, twirling as they let loose a row of missiles. The ground shook beneath me and I slammed into the wall. Fires were breaking out and units were running everywhere, pilots hopping into mobile suits.

Once I got to Hangar seven which was thankfully very close to the main head quarters, missing death by a few heart beats multiple times, I pulled out the key, fumbling it into the Hangar's door.

Opening it, to my bewilderment, I found no one inside of it. It was dark. I groped my way through the darkness and encountered a cool metal hunk. Peering in the darkness I made out the shape of what looked like a ZAKU flat on it's back as if it was still being worked on. I remembered what the soldier over the com-link had said. It hadn't been tested yet. But why wasn't any one using it anyway? We were being attacked!

Shrugging, I climbed, up, running down what seemed to be the leg, then the chest towards the thankfully open cock pit. There wouldn't be time for questions if everyone was killed.

I jumped inside, adjusting into the seat, strapping myself in before finding the ignition lock.

A screen lit up as the cock pit door slowly closed shut and I was immersed in a blue-light.

Reading what was being written on the screen, my eyes grew huge and I gasped, swallowing tightly.

"G-GUNDAM!" I whispered, touching the console, my hands running over the switches and levers.

The visual kicked in and I could see back into the darkness of the Hangar. I sat there stunned when suddenly there was a small blip sound and small box appeared up.

It was Commander Gladys and what appeared to be General Tokicha standing over her shoulder, his face a bright red of anger.

_-Aw, Yamato, I see you have met our latest GUNDAM. There are only five of it's kind and each our equally rare and equally expensive.-_

_-SO DON'T BREAK IT YOU ROOKIE TWERP!- _screamed the General and I bit my lip, grasping the controls.

It was different from ZAKUs and GINNs and maybe a Coordinator could understand the situation in seconds.

I on the other hand.

I took breath, closed my eyes, then blinked them open, focusing on what was before me. _Just another mobile suit, another puzzle for you to put together. _I told myself and quickly I ran my hands over the keyboard, enacting the system, quickly scanning the fight-stimulation data. My eyebrows scrunched. There was no fight-stimulation data. _Oh hell, this isn't funny. A rookie pilot in a rookie GUNDAM. I don't even know what to adjust so that I, a Natural, can handle it!_

_-Listen very carefully, Yamato, and know that any information you learn here after are military secrets. You could be penalized with death.- _Commander Gladys continued to me, a warning implied in her tone.

I nodded, though already I had made up my mind.

-_This GUNDAM is half piloted by the pilots' mind. If you look below you will see a hand pad, fit your bare palm there and the machine will pick up your brainwaves and read them._- she paused. _–Hopefully. The original model for this GUNDAM was piloted with two hand pads and no console. The reason why this is only 'half' controlled this way is because this system of piloting would not work for our test drive pilots. It would not pick up their brainwaves no matter how much we fined tuned it. So be prepared to be solely piloting it the normal way._-

I nodded, slightly amused and stunned. I could bet that this wasn't ZAFTs idea- they must have gotten it from another company, otherwise they wouldn't have made a GUNDAM with two hand-pads.

"Might as well give it a try." I smiled weakly and I placed my right hand on the smooth hand pad below the console screen that the Commander had directed.

Instantly and to both the Commander's, the General's and my own surprise a mechanical female voice spoke.

"Welcome pilot, to the NL-TCMOD4 ZAFT GUNDAM, HUNTRESS."

I smiled. How fitting a name.

The ground shook and I took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's do this!" _Huntress! _I thought. _I need you… to help protect PLANT from the Earth Alliance until ORB needs me. I need you to stand and fight!_

For a second it felt like nothing was going to happen and then there was a groan sound as the machine whirred it's gadgets and I gaped as the _Huntress_ slowly clambered to it's feet.

"It's standing!" I reported, my face blank with.

The Commander's eyes narrowed her expression unreadable while the General gaped.

_-Impossible!- _He blustered.

_-Go Yamato!-_

I saluted with my left hand and smiled. "This Akira Yamato, reporting for action!"

_-Opening Hangar seven!_- Commander Gladys reported and light burst in as the Hangar's door in front of me slowly slid upward revealing the chaos and fighting that was taking place out side.

I clenched my fists, and to my surprise the GUNDAM did like wise. It wasn't just reading my directed thoughts, but my movement-will thoughts as well. But why? Commander Gladys said that it hadn't worked with anyone else. Surely the Coordinators would have-… Unless… It was because they… they were all Coordinators? But if that was the case then that would mean that the original creator of the mind-linked piloting was a Natural.

Could the Earth Alliance created this and ZAFT stole the design?

A cold chill ran down me. "Just how many forces have this?" I whispered, just realizing then how dangerous a GUNDAM could be with such an easy way of piloting.

I shook my head furiously. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. "Akira Yamato, Huntress! Launching!"

I hit a few switches, changing the fight stimulation to the gravity before willing the _Huntress _to fly out.

After that I was swept away into the world of war fare taking place outside.

Soldiers lay bleeding on the ground, Hangars and mobile suits lay in ruin, smoking. Fires burned and the air was filled with flashes and explosives.

Narrowing my eyes, I aimed the built-in short ranged laser-gun that ran along the Huntress's silver arm at an enemy GINN that was shooting down our ground forces.

A mental trigger was pulled and red laser short forth, hitting the GINN and knocking it's gun from it.

Quickly I took it down, and the others that followed until ZAFTs ground forces were free to take up their arms again. After that I lifted into the sky, joining my fellow pilots and helping them to dismantle the enemy.

A com-link was requested between me and another GINN.

_-Pilot Dearka requesting information along the lines of: Who the hell are you?- _Dearka snapped with out looking up to check our shared video box.

_-I'm a rookie pilot in a rookie GUNDAM but I also respond to Akira- _I grinned back at him, mentally twirling the _Huntress_ into a side roll while gunning out some fighter jets.

_-What the…- _ Dearka paused and glanced up and his jaw dropped. _–Hell, you're kidding me-_

"Hell doesn't joke, but thanks for the compliment, Dearka. Ever smooth with the ladies I can see." I responded dryly and after getting over his initial surprise he grinned and flashed me a thumbs up before ending the transmission.

I threw myself eagerly into the fight. "You destroyed Junis Seven, and now you think you can continue risking more lives of PLANT?" I shrieked. I drew some energy knives from the slots in my legs and slashed at my enemy.

"Power levels, thirty percent." The mechanical female voice warned and I swore. They probably didn't properly charge the GUNDAM before this.

"Way to be prepared, ZAFT!" I snarked, raising my arm to block a missle, my mobile suit shaking with the force.

Then I noticed another GUNDAM. It was bright red and wielding duel sabers, leading the head of the ZAFT mobile defense. Swiftly, I wove my way up to the GUNDAM, cutting my way through at times.

I joined the GUNDAM in fighting. At one point my left arm was shot off and I had to fumble with the _Huntress's _balance. I had hit a snag in the mental-controls. While my body was perfectly balanced with two arms, the _Huntress _now wasn't and my mind couldn't adjust to thinking a different way of balencing. My other hand sped to the extra control as I swore repeatedly.

The fight went on for another few minutes before we completely destroyed them, and just in time too. The Huntress was smoking and damaged in multiple parts, and my energy levels were dropping swiftly.

I flew back towards the headquarters where the General and the Commander had a set up an outside base with some soldiers. Landing carefully besides them, I took one look through the Huntress's cockpit, it was clearly a state of the art fighting machine that I, as Cagalli, wholly disapproved of.

I opened the cockpit doors and once I was down from the GUNDAM the Commander hurried up to me.

We saluted.

"Well, Yamato, you did surprising well when so many other star pilots failed." She watched me and I tried to understand what she was thinking. I remembered my earlier suspicion that the reason why it had responded and activated to me was because I was a…Natural.

But she didn't know that… unless she was suspecting it, in which case my cover was being threatened.

I blinked my violet eyes nice and slow, staring back hard at her, not allowing an inch of ground. I was a spy and I couldn't be caught. "Must have been luck, Commander." I said respectfully.

The Commander's blue eyes glinted slightly in the sunlight. "Luck is having reinforcements close at hand when the battle has gone bad. Luck is having a change in the wind in the least likely moment, right when it serves you most. Luck is realizing something at the exact moment you need it. But this was not like luck at all."

I gritted my teeth. Was my secret compromised?

The Commander watched me closely for a moment longer before smiling and her whole expression lightened. "You have done well, Yamato and we all are grateful for your outstanding help. I will indeed throw a word in for you with the _Avenger. _I'm sure they will be pleased to have you aboard. Report here tomorrow, packed and ready to disembark, soldier."

She nodded and recognizing my to cue to go, I saluted sharply and turned to walk away, finding myself breathless.

My heart was pounding in my chest still and I was in shock from everything that had happened. One last time I glanced up at the Huntress. The Commander had said there were four more. Were they all in ZAFTs possession? And what did they plan to use them for attacking?

The next morning, my slim black suitcase in tow, my red pilot uniform crisp and ironed, I marched into the Commander's office. "Commander!" I saluted.

"Ah, Yamato." The Commander turned away from the window from which she had been watching the base's reconstruction take place. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

I cocked my head. "Yes?"

"You have been requested to pilot a mobile suit for the _Demi-god._ Apparently their head pilot, the pilot of the GUNDAM you fought along sides yesterday found your skills useful for their mission."

My eyes widened and I blinked furiously. Okay, Cagalli, I thought, This isn't quite going along to your plan of protecting PLANT until ORB comes. "Er… I guess there's no way out?" I trailed off feebly.

The Commander shook her head, taking a seat at her desk. "No, Yamato, and you should be grateful that they thought so highly as to request your presence aboard." She looked at me oddly and I realized that she was right. This was an honor for any ZAFT soldier.

Just not me...

_But wait, you blockhead! _My mind shouted, excited to the point of being thrilled to pieces. _The Demi-god is a new state of the art ship with some sort of super secret mission. You're a spy, though not the smartest one in the lot, this is your chance! Imagine just how much information you could pass on to Kira and ORB!_

My eyes widened then and I nodded to the Commander. "I'll board right after I leave."

She nodded. "Good. But Yamato,"

I glanced back to her and found her expression dark. "You will report back to me… understand?"

I saluted again before hurrying out.

"Room 37…" I murmured to myself, I paused along sides the doors, reading their numbers, searching for mine. It was a small ship with a crew just reaching forty and only myself and another pilot. I wondered when I would get to meet the pilot though I didn't look forward to it. Who I did look forward to meeting was the captain. Hopfully then I would learn what the Demi-God's mission was.

"Ahah!" I grinned. "37. Check." I swiped my card, the door sliding open and stepped into a brightly lit room.

"Oh, I have a roomie. The other pilot must be a girl. Wonderful. No sleep, here I come." I noted disgruntled, spotting another bed. I laid my suitcase on top of my bed and began unpacking. Once my stuff was away, I grabbed a more comfortable shirt to wear under my uniform. I slid my top off until I was just wearing my thin, form fitting red cami that I always wore underneath of it. It smelled of my home on Heliopolis and my old caretaker's soap.

"Mana." I whispered, smiling at myself sadly in a mirror. "What would you think of me now?"

I could almost see the elderly woman throwing a fit over my tomboy appearance and I smiled slightly to myself.

My reflection didn't answer my open-ended question but simply revealed my nicely toned, lightly tanned body, my shoulder-short jagged cut blond hair, my cold expression, and my sad, yet unnatural violet eyes.

With out my purple-eyed contacts my eyes were a light brown, or, as some put it, an amber color that not many Naturals possessed.

Suddenly there was a sliding sound from behind and a male voice broke the silence with a swear.

"What the-! I'm sorry."

I spun around, alarm bells ringing in my head, my fists raised.

A taller male figure stood in the door, his emerald eyes wide. He had midnight blue hair that hung loosely around the shoulders and I noticed that he was wearing a red pilot uniform.

I froze. No… he couldn't be the other pilot… could he? I glanced at the bed behind me. Oh hell no… unless… he was a trans? But still! "HELL NO!" I snarled, glaring at the stunned guy.

"You're… You're the boy I nearly stepped on yesterday!" He yelped, his mouth hanging open and I blinked.

"Boy you nearly stepped on…" I repeated slowly when I flash back to the GINN who had rounded the corner and nearly killed me in the same moment. My eyes widened and I shot forward. "Wait, that makes you that Dumbass! And I'm a girl, dammit!" A furious tide of anger swept through me at being intruded on. In other words I was just incredibly cross at being caught as Cagalli and I locked my fist and punched him squarely in the jaw. He staggered back, staring at me in shock as I breathed furiously.

Way to go, Akira Yamato, making friends left and right.

OOOOO

Athrun Zala stared at the huffing bo- no wait, girl in front of him, rubbing his jaw in stunned bewilderment. "A…a girl?" his green eyes widened. "But girls can't punch like that! Are you a trans?" he gasped, realizing then what he had said, and he struggled to regain his composure. He was after all a high-ranking soldier and the son of the Chairman of ZAFT.

The blond stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "Wha- No! You're the trans!"

He flushed, glaring at her darkly. "I am a boy and this is my room. Get out!"

The blond stamped her foot, putting her hands on her hips, bending slightly forward. Athrun flushed as her tank top dipped low slightly. _Yup, she is definitely a girl_. He thought and he struggled to meet her violet eyes that didn't really fit her appearance at all.

"Excuse me, but this is my room!" she snapped. "You get out!"

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Listen," he said shortly, feeling his temper grow slightly. "You must be confused. This room is reserved for the-"

"Pilots!" she interrupted, straightening up, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach. "I know. I am one." She swayed her weight in agitation to one side and then back to the other and Athrun couldn't help but notice that she was rather fit looking, a hard and keen edge to her eyes.

Athrun froze. "You're…You're a pilot." He stated slowly.

"Yes, genius."

"The one who flew the GUNDAM _Huntress_ yesterday." He continued, double-checking to be safe. Hiding his hands behind his back, he pinched the back of his hand, checking to make sure this wasn't some sort of officer nightmare.

Pain twinged from his hand and he rebuked himself. _And this right here, Athrun Zala, is what you get for not doing extensive searches into pilots before signing them up. You couldn't even check the gender! _

The female ZAFT pilot nodded, cocking an eyebrow, examining his attire. "And if you're the other pilot then that makes you the guy who requested me to be on the _Demi-god!"_ she frowned. "Did you find sharing a room funny with a girl? Thought you would be bored for the whole trip, huh?"

Athrun flushed again at her implication, his gaze dropping but he snapped it back up again. He was, after all, the higher ranking officer. He nodded shortly. "I thought you were a boy… obviously I was wrong." He glared at her pointedly and suddenly the girl blushed, her arms lifting by instinct to try and cover herself. "Maybe you want to finish getting changed?" he suggested coldly.

She nodded, her blond hair rustling with her eager movement and he turned and walked out, the door sliding shut behind him.

Sighing he slumped against the wall outside. Noticing a unit walking by, Athrun waved him over.

"Are you aware of any extra dorm rooms aboard the ship?" Athrun asked.

The green-coat shook his head, saluting. "Afraid not, Lieutenant Zala. We're already cramped and the ship is about to leave in a few minutes. The Captain wants to speak to you and the other pilot." He nodded once then turned and walked away.

Athrun stared blankly after him then thumped his head against the wall. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. He was rooming with what appeared to be a rabid tiger! _That's not nice,_ he chided himself. _She could be fairly pleasant to be around once you get to know her. _Then he remembered something that put a rather wrench in that.

Nearly stepping on her the day before in a new GINN model didn't seem to be promoting a healthy friendship any time soon. He groaned. Looks like neither of them had a choice.

The door sliding open made him turn around and he met the still-indignant violet eyes of the pretty young woman dressed in her full red uniform.

She saluted. "I over heard whoever was speaking to you. Lieutenant." She muttered crossly, a blush still seeable on her fair skin and Athrun turned to face her fully. A flashback of the moment when he had first walked in with out her noticing and he had seen a relaxed woman, watching her reflecting, a grave look of sorrow in her eyes shot through his mind and he blinked. Now what did that have to do with anything?

"I guess we're stuck with each other after all."

Athrun nodded. "We are to report to the Brigg- Captain Schway wants us." He hesitated then stuck out his hand awkwardly. "The name is Athrun Zala, rank Lieutenant, but seeing as we will be rooming with each other for the time being, you can call me Athrun." He met the girl's eyes and to his surprise they were wide with shock and what looked like… horror.

Honestly, as the son of Patrick Zala, chair man of ZAFT, he was used to the shock. But the look of fear and uncertainty in the girl's eyes did surprise him. But then it was gone, replaced with a cool assessment and Athrun wondered if he had ever even seen it there.

She met his grasp strongly, nodding. "Rookie Pilot Akira Yamato." She saluted sharply once he let go.

_Rookie_? He noted curiously. _And yet she piloted the Huntress so easily_? Mentally he slapped himself. _Another thing you should have known about!_

She glanced up at him and seeming to notice something she mumbled, getting red in the face. "My apologies for punching your face…"

Athrun touched his face, hoping that there wasn't a red mark on his jaw but figuring that there must be. He smiled slightly, she didn't sound sorry at all. _In fact_, Athrun thought, _she sounds as if she's resisting the urge to lock fists again and punch_ _him_. And sure enough, her small hands were hung, clenched at her sides.

The surprising lack of feminism threw him off with the girl's obvious temptation to fighting. Not like every other swoony girl he had met.

He grinned. Maybe she was right, maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

The girl glared at him. "What are you smiling at me for? And with such a dirty expression!" she gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" she raised her hand threateningly.

Athrun stared at her for a moment then bent over laughing. What was the girl thinking he was thinking?

"What are you laughing at me for?" the girl swung a fist that he dodged swiftly. He turned, still chuckling and set off, waving for her to follow. _She has quite the temper and reacts on it way to easy, _he noted. _That could prove dangerous on the battle field. _Slightly troubled with that thought, Athrun resigned himself to mentoring the younger pilot in his free time about keeping her temper.

"Come along, Yamato. We musn't keep the Captain waiting." He glanced back at her and noticed that she seemed to be in a debate with herself.

"Now he's all code etiquette after walking in with out knocking. Dumbass…" Athrun heard the girl snip to herself and he smiled slightly, ignoring her insults in his own private amusement. Akira Yamato was certainly unique.

OOOO

"-Does not return, we-"

The captain paused as Athrun Zala and I walked in. We snapped to attention, saluting respectfully.

"Our apologies, Captain." Athrun said. "There was some matters that we needed to… overcome."

_Over come in deed. _I thought, not betraying a flicker of thought on to my expressionless face. And speaking of which, I had my own personal problems to deal with. Like how i acted earlier! It was totally out of conduct! In fact I had been acting like... myself. Instead of anti-social cool-tone Akira. That bugged me more then anything. Was my facade breaking? Not that it was such a big deal, but it mattered to me that I kept my ZAFT self separate from Cagalli.

The Captain nodded from where he sat, the main sections of the crew standing around. He was a burly man with a brown handle bar mustache and silver eyes that glinted beneath his brown bangs. "Anyway, as I was saying, we must track down this fugitive vessel and, after acquiring the certain knowledge that she is aboard, destroy it. The Chairman himself has ordered this, and this mission can not be told to anyone outside of those in the room. You will report this to no one. It can not be found out with out endangering ZAFT. Understand?"

I cocked my head curiously. A mission that important? What was it?

"ZAFT does not want anyone outside of this vessel to know the operation Assassin. But we must track down the Harmony where it is rumored that she is and make for certain that the representative is killed with out anyone knowing that ZAFT was involved."

Athrun raised his hand, echoing my thoughts to the Captain. The Captain nodded and Athrun continued. "Just who are we assassinating?"

The Captain leaned forward in his seat, glaring at us both in turn. "Cagalli Yule Attha, Princess of ORB."

**So whatcha think? Good? Crappy? OOC? Should i continue it or just let it die off now? Should I add in more details? More romance? More action? Make it longer? Or don't take so long at all? ahhhh let me know please =) R&R and i will love you forever with my entire writing-obsessed heart**

**-Azetta**


	2. Chapter 2: Project 'assassination'

**AHHHHH THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **

**Heyheyyheyyy, (hmmm, how soon is soon? ^_^ )**

** the3pleA (sorrys about the name =/ i just like the name personally myself lol ^_^ and now i have story i can write it in but it is a real name),**

** jujuinateacup (wait, how do you even say that? ) **

**Fushion Ac (hah! ikr!) **

**Mage666 (thankyouuussss, i'm so excited to write it! =))))) **

**cagallifangurl (this chapter might some fun for you ^_^ no fluff - a little too soon for that- but some fun =)**

**And thanks to everyone who reads it =)))) it makes me out of my mind excited! ^_^**

**Anyhoo, here's chapter two, a bit more rushed so i didn't get as many details as I wanted in. (I'm honestly a very very detailic person, you want me to describe something to you, I will superly nice. but when I try and describe sci fi and mecha things my fantasy and real life describing plummeted down my mind toilet... oh crap)**

**Oh well ^_^**

CHAPTER TWO

Flashback*

_Athrun raised his hand, echoing my thoughts to the Captain. The Captain nodded and Athrun continued. "Just who are we assassinating?"_

_The Captain leaned forward in his seat, glaring at us both in turn. "Cagalli Yule Attha, Princess of ORB."_

If there was ever a time for a poker face it was then, as half of me was frozen in shock at being witness to my own death operation and the other half wanted to bust a gut laughing at the insanity of the moment.

My lips twitched slightly and I fought the overwhelming desire to roll my eyes and say. "Well that might be a little hard…" After all, Cagalli Yule Attha wasn't on the _Harmony_- whatever poor victimized ship that was- because Cagalli Yule Attha was here, in that very room, listening to her secret death slowly being planned out. Oh, and the best part was, that she was going to be apart of it. I felt like Tom Sawyer watching down on his own funeral with his friend from the ancient classic by Mark Twain.

"The Princess of Orb is on the _Harmony_?" Athrun repeated, furrowing his brow. "She has left ORB's capital?"

_That I have, though it's taken them a while to catch on to that fact. I've been gone from ORB for years, haven't I? _I thought absentmindedly, bored now with the 'secret operation' now that I had realized that it was going to be a huge waste of all of our times. Especially mine. Hah! Kira would die laughing if he found out.

And it's not like I was in any bigger danger, even if they found out I was a Natural, as long as they didn't find out my identity as the daughter of Uzumi, chairman of ORB.

Not that being a spy penalized death but whatever.

Captain Schway nodded. "It has been rumored to us that the Princess is aboard a rouge ship that bears no flag called the _Harmony. _We are to track down that ship, confirm whether or not the Princess is aboard, and then destroy it either way. The Princess must be killed before she can return to ORB and resume her duties establishing peace with other nations. Neither can we afford to have a state-of-the art armed ship flying around with unclear intentions and motives. ZAFT has tried numerous times to flag down the _Harmony_ but it has ignored us. Patrick Zala has ordered then for the destruction of the _Harmony_ and the death of Cagalli Attha."

Athrun nodded, soaking it in and I listened, not caring in the slightest but wondering if there was some way I could smuggle a warning transition to the _Harmony_ telling them to watch out for the _Demi-god._ _Then again,_ I reflected to myself. _It's not like the _Harmony_ is a friend to ORB either. For all I know, it could be part of _Blue Cosmos.

The Blue Cosmos was an organization with a clear intention of killing all Coordinators, whether good or bad. Though I was against ZAFT, I didn't support this intention at all. I disagreed with killing and all war and I had met plenty of Coordinators who were over the top nice like my close friend, Kira, whose name I was currently borrowing. Kira Yamato and Akira Yamato.

"You may all dismiss." The Captain concluded and I blinked hard, coming back to the present having completely missed the end of his speech.

I followed Athrun out, ruffling my blond hair and trying not to yawn.

"Rather interesting don't you think?"

"Hm?" I glanced back at Athrun, my senses immediately aware and guarded. Yet his expression, though unsure, was friendly as he regarded me with a smile.

I hesitated then shrugged, refusing to smile back and accept his offer of friendship. "I don't see how so."

Athrun smile slightly dimmed and I continued on. "As far as I see it, attacking Cagalli is a direct insult to ORB making them another enemy."

Athrun nodded. "Which is why," he said slowly. "We're doing it…in secret."

I frowned. "No killing remains a secret. I'm sure it will get out sooner or later." I narrowed my eyes critically, watching the ZAFT pilot carefully. I would have to inform Kira when I could that the son of the Chairman was aboard. Kira would be greatly interested in hearing that since Patrick Zala greatly opposed ORB's wishes for peace.

"Are you always so pessimistic?" Athrun asked, pausing by our shared door.

I looked at the door to my- our room, feeling uncomfortable with the reminder that I was going to share it with not just a Coordinator but a male Coordinator. "No, just logical. Seeing as the Earth Alliance has been, for the past couple years, currently trying to become allies with ORB then I doubt that ORB will suspect them, eliminating one threat out of the picture."

Athrun studied me, his expression unreadable. "Earth Alliance are trying to make a treaty with ORB?" he repeated slowly and I swore inwardly at myself.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA! _I shrieked at myself mentally for telling Athrun something of which ZAFT did not know but I did. Quickly I hastily lied as only a well-trained spy can. "Well, it makes sense that they would. I always figured that since both consist of primarily Natural forces,"

Athrun's gaze lifted and he sat down on the edge of his bed, folding his hands. "Hmmm, that is true. So perhaps…but would ORB agree to it?"

"Does it matter?" I asked slowly. "Either way, it seems to me that we and ORB are enemies. Does it really change anything?"

Athrun shook his head. "No… I guess not."

I watched him for another moment, mentally patting myself on the back for the quick recovery before adding as an after-thought, realizing that encouraging ORB as an enemy to the son of an aggressive chairman might not be the brightest idea as the secret representative. "However… ORB has always stuck to their traditions before of pacifism. They'll be too stubborn to change it now." I shook my head as if it was can errant thought that had flown through my mind.

He sighed and I glanced at him curiously from the corner of my eye, wondering if he would be like almost any other ZAFT soldier and show obvious disdain for the ORB nation. When his expression revealed nothing and he stayed silent I asked, feeling rather off guard. "So where to now?"

His green eyes leapt to mine curiously. "Weren't you paying attention?"

My pat on the back turned into a furious slap. "Er…yeah?" I smiled timidly and he relaxed, chuckling.

"Rookie," he berated and I shrugged, sitting down across from him.

"Dumbass." The atmosphere between the two of us was tense but more… of… well, 'now we're stuck with each other so we might as well make the best of it'.

"We're going to check in at another more advanced ZAFT base to pick up our finished and touched-up GUNDAMs." He answered and my eyes widened, my cheeks flushing.

"Eh? GUNDAMS? But…but I don't have a GUNDAM!"

He looked at me oddly. "You were piloting it yesterday," and I flushed as I remembered the _Huntress. _I was being assigned to a GUNDAM?

I flopped backwards, over come with it all. Kira would be having a laughing fit if it wasn't all so dangerous- in which case he would be reduced to a puddle of worry and be demanding that I return to... where? As far as I knew it wasn't safe for me to be in ORB either.

How ironic it seemed that I was safer here where I had been assigned to the _Huntress,_ placed in a room with a male Coordinator, not to mention the son of Patrick Zala, chairman of ZAFT who was greatly opposed to ORB's, my father's and my own ideals, while operating the mission Assassin with Cagalli Yule Attha as the target.  
>Was there anything I was missing in the midst of all that fun?<p>

I glanced over at Athrun who was looking away, lost in thought like me. I couldn't believe that out of all my luck I had to meet him! My practical opposite. As I was the Princess of ORB he was the Knight of ZAFT!

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Kira, the sooner you come to get me, the better!_

_OOOO_

Athrun watched the un-composed pilot before him who had flopped backwards on her bed. _Well at least she hasn't punched me again. _He reflected, amused, rubbing his jaw as the memory collided with him caring nearly the same impact as her punch.

Most girls he met would normally always giggle and bat their eyes him, blushing and swooning but Akira certainly didn't live up to that standard, her version of a greeting being a sharp fist to the face.

She seemed uncouth, uncaring, rude yet clearly skilled and intelligent. He wondered if she would allow him to get to know her and doubted it at once. There was something about her that was so locked off and guarded that Athrun felt like an intruder even talking to her. She carried an odd dignity that didn't seem to fit a ZAFT pilot and she walked with a tense air as if any second someone might open fire at her.

He wondered what kind of life she had lived up till now that would force her to be such a fierce young woman.

"Eh? You're quiet, just what are you thinking, Zala?" Akira cocked her head up, propping herself up on her elbows, watching Athrun right back, her violet eyes cold.

But Athrun was sure had seen them with a look of sorrow in them when he had first seen her. A look so sad that he had felt the strangest of urges… A compelling to…hug her and tell her that everything would-

Athrun shook his head, his dark blue hair rustling about his ears. "Nothing." He answered both her and his mind. He had also thought he had seen them with a look of fear when she had learned who he was. It didn't make sense. Most ZAFT soldiers always treated him with respect and awe though he never asked for it. _Or maybe I'm full of myself? _Athrun thought bemused.

_I bet that under all of that cold exterior she is very nice, a gentle and warm person just as much as a tough and strong one. _The random thought that flickered through his mind momentarily threw Athrun off his game and he looked down at his left hand, staring hard at his ring-finger which would one day bear the gold band that would tie him to his fiancé, Lacus Clyne, the famous pop-singer and daughter of Senator Clyne.

Akira sat up. "Well…" she said, rolling her shoulders. "I'm going to head out, Zala. Go work on my shooting and all that…" she trailed off while standing and walking to the door way, waving her hand at him absentmindedly.

As soon as she was gone Athrun flopped backwards, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"You idiot." He mumbled. "Get your head screwed on straight!"

OOOO

"_Archangel_! Launching!" Captain Raimus declared from her seat in the Brigg, watching their climb to the heavens.

Beside her stood Kira Yamato and Yuna Roma, two mobile suit pilots who were being sent with the _Archangel_ to get Cagalli Yule Attha, the daughter of Uzumi-san, chairman of ORB.

"Do we know anything of her whereabouts?" Yuna, young blue-dyed haired senator with squinty brown eyes.

Kira glanced at him and shook his head, frowning. "The last time we talked, all I knew was that she was about to be assigned in ZAFT."

Captain Raimus sighed. "I do not mean to sound questioning of the Princess but was that really the wisest thing to do? I mean, it's wonderful that she survived the tragedy of Junis Seven because of that, despite the loss of her previous crew, but honestly…"

Kira crossed his arms loosely over his chest, swallowing tightly. He thought the s same. Cagalli was a dear friend to him and the idea of her in danger worried him and right now, even though she was under cover she was still in enormous amounts of danger. "The Princess has assured me that she is completely safe and that they don't suspect her at all. Also she has been supplying ORB with ZAFT military information for the past couple years that has greatly helped ORB."

Captain Raimus sighed. "I guess there's no arguing with that." She agreed, dragging her hand through her thick brown hair. "And it's not like she's ever listened to us before." She rolled her eyes, resting her face in the palm of her hand.  
>"She likes to improvise." Yuna threw in helpfully and Kira groaned in agreement.<p>

"Oh I remember… Her last stunt left a scar on my mind." Captain Raimus interjected dryly and Kira coughed, wondering what she could possibly mean and afraid to ask all at the same time.

"Preparing ship for space!" a Archangel operator called and Captain Raimus gripped her seat's arm rests lightly in h hands. "Alright crew, let's bring home our Princess!"

OOOO

I waited till exhaustion was yapping at my heels before I gave in and slid wearily into my dorm room. Thankfully soft, slow breathing sounds came from the bed across from mine and after taking a deep breath, my face completely red, I grabbed my pajamas and locked myself in the bathroom. Nervously I brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and then slowly popped my contacts out. I nearly dropped one in the sink in the process as my hand was trembling slightly.

Spy or no spy, sharing a room with a guy was driving me crazy!

At last I hopped out and slid into my welcoming comfortable bed, turning my back Athrun's sleeping form and trying to ignore his existence.

I had secretly checked his alarm earlier before setting mine to an earlier hour, he woke at six I would be up at five which gave me a total of six hours to sleep and refresh my exhausted Natural body.

Wonderful.

My heart was pounding, and I felt like I was on enormous sugar rush. "Just sleep, just go to sleep." I mumbled to myself, blinking my now-amber eyes in the darkness. It was hard though. Night was always the worst time for me. It was when my Akira-façade shattered and I became Cagalli, left to deal with the after math of the day, the week, the month, basically my whole life from the moment it went hay wire.

I scrunched my eyes shut as a burning sensation filled them, I would not cry! But it only hurt worse as the images of Junis Seven exploded practically fresh into my mind.

It had been hard enough having to live as a 'Coordinator' in a different world with my crew, Mana and Kisaka. But when they were gone, life only got worse. I missed them, my heart ached for each one of them and I was left alone. A spy on a mission; a pilot-in-training; a Natural with a secret identity; a girl who had locked her own heart away. And suddenly I was a young Natural girl left alone in PLANT with no idea what to do except to stay in ZAFT. I couldn't return to ORB it wasn't safe for me and they hadn't come to get me…

I shuddered, clinging to my blankets. ORB meant the world to me… but when it came time to return… could I make myself do it? Face the past and go back?

_This time it will be different. _I whispered, forcing myself to not remember the one memory that tore at my heart like no other.

But Kira promised that he would. And soon, and then I can just leave and not be hurt any more.

I curled up beneath the covers, tugging a pillow over my head. No matter how touch I may act, I felt like a little girl lost in a big city with no promise of ever getting home.

"Buck up, Cagalli!" I muttered to myself. "Jeezums, you're such a crybaby!" I sounded exactly like how I would tease Kira when he would cry.

Now I know how he felt, how good it felt to cry every night so that the next day I wouldn't be burdened. So that the next day I had washed Cagalli away and was ready to be Akira, picking up every tidbit of information and I filing it away for ORB.

I sighed wearily. It was going to be a long night.

OOOOO

In the middle of the night a slight scream made Athrun jolt up from his seat.

"What the-!" he gasped in alarm, spinning dazedly about, rubbing the bleariness from his eyes. "A-Akira?"

Getting up, he slowly crossed to the young woman's bed, looking down at her. Her eyes were tightly closed by they seemed slightly wet and her fists were clenched over her mouth as if blocking her scream.

"Nononononoooo. This can't be happening! Don't kill her! Please… Please…"

Athrun's eyes widened. "She's asleep!" he murmured in surprise and he felt a twinge in him as he saw an expression of anguish break across Yamato's face. He extended a hand to her, intending to wake her up from her night mare.

"Please… please don't die.. I'm sorry.. just come back." Akira whispered in a broken voice when suddenly her body grew tense.

Athrun froze, one hand held over her, wondering if her night mare was over. A minute passed then he heard the growl of a rabid tiger.

"Just what the hell are you doing by my bed in the middle of the night?"

Athrun swallowed tightly, glancing down to meet Akira's eyes that were glaring hard at him. He blinked. It must be the darkness, but it almost appeared as if Akira's eyes were different. He shook his head and retreated hastily, the sight of her body tensing under her covers filling him with alarm. He wouldn't put it past the violent young pilot to punch him in the face for waking up to him hanging over her. "No no no! It's not what you think! You had a night mare."

There was a shifting in her bed and he saw the outline of her body sit up, her head was bowed so that her golden bangs fell over her face, hiding her eyes from sight. "What did you hear?" she hissed.

"What?"

"Did I say anything?" she demanded.

Athrun hesitated but seeing her fists at her side he chose life over honesty. "No." he said, stammering slightly.

Akira seemed to watch him hard for another moment before turning crossly and flopping back into bed. "Just let me sleep, okay. Stuff some cotton in your ears or whatever but… don't listen to me…"

Athrun stared at her for a moment longer before sliding into bed. After a minute or so passed he heard Akira release a slow, trembling sigh.

Athrun turned his back to her, suddenly remembering that she was…well a she… and that she was in the same room. His face tinged a pink color and he forced him self to think of other things. For instance. _What was Akira's __dream about?_

_OOOOO_

It was in the middle of her martial arts practice that the 'not most welcome voice in the world' called. "Need a partner?"

I looked up in surprise to see Athrun Zala walking across the ship's small belly where I had been touching-up on my kicks.

I saluted slightly and he waved it way, shrugging off his jacket.

I flushed. Despite my confident in my prowess I was a Natural and it was hard for me to keep up with Coordinators. However, sometimes they were also put up with my style of sparring which was different from what the ZAFT academies taught.

"No weapons?" I confirmed, my brow furrowed, frowning.

He raised his eyebrows as if perplexed and I flushed. Kisaka, my practical second father, had always trained me for the worst. Whatever it might be.

"Of course." Athrun replied smoothly and after watching him for a moment I nodded and leaned in a slight bow before assuming a fighting position. Athrun also bowed at the waist, his arms straight at the side and brought his hands up into a guarding position. His eyes became a slightly vauge looking, but I knew the expression well. Coordinator's eyes became vaugish when they were sizing their opponent up, putting everything they could figure out about the person together, from their build to the way they stood.

I bounced lightly on my toes, needing every bit of my speed, though, pointing my feet slightly in for when I needed to drop my weight as a leverage.

We circled eachother like wolves, snarling and biting, trying to get the other to slip up. When we realized that neither was going to telegraph a move to the other, Athrun snapped forward, running forward.

Unsure of what was going to do, I parried him to the side quickly dodging him and flinging a hook kick to the back his head, my body spinning as I did from my fast momentum.

Athrun spun at the last second, grabbing my leg and I flinched mentally as he caught it by the calf with his forearms before sliding his hands down it and twisting it, trying to throw me the ground.

Swearing slightly, I used his hand as a spring board, flinging myself into the air, a snap-kick to the bottom of his jaw.

Surprise lit his deep green eyes and he tightened his grasp on my calf and threw me to the side.

I hit the ground hard, going into a fast roll and coming up quickly, but not quickly enough as Athrun flew at me with a shuffle-side kick, his heel catching me in the stomach. My breath exploded from my lungs and my eyes widened.

Just when I bent over slightly, his fist came in and punched the corner of my right eye.

Panic flashed through me and I saw regret in his- it hadn't been his intention to catch me in the face, I had only bent at the wrong moment.

_CRAP! _I blinked, my right eye sore. My contact was moving slightly.

Swearing I regained my feet and, keeping my right eye closed until my contact readjusted, I flew at Athrun, punching and kicking while smartly dodging. Once I was sure it was purple again, I opened my eye and put in all my energy into fighting.

I hook-kicked him in the jaw, and I was filled with satisfaction. We were two rather evenly matched fighters but I wasn't an idiot. Athrun was keeping his reserves while I was going all out.

He was going easy on me and he didn't even know I was a Natural. _That just pisses me off!_

Something in my head snapped and as he flew at me with a hook punch I grabbed his arm in motion, spun, thrust my hip into his, using leverage, and flipped him over my back.

But then Athrun did something that no one had ever done to me when I had performed the hip-throw. He performed the counter throw to a hapkido move that they traditionally didn't teach ZAFT.

Before he could hit the ground, he grabbed me in certain positions that triggered releases (pressure points) making me loose and he flipped me over his own falling body, slamming against the ground just as he hit the wooden planks.

Shocked, my head hit the ground with a sharp crack, knocking out all the bubbling fury I felt with a fresh wave of pain. Oh I was going to have a head ache for sure after this.

"A-Akira? Akira, are you okay?" A worried voice entered my throbbing mind and woozily I blinked open my eyes, trying to keep tears of pain and shame from swimming in my eyes. Just because I was the weaker one didn't make losing any easier to accept to my pride.

"D-dumbass…" I mumbled, looking blearily into his eyes. His eyes that were pools of emerald, a whirpool of green that seemed to only suck me deeper and deeper in to a world I-.

I stopped and closed my eyes. What was going on? Just how hard did I hit my head anyway? We were sparring on a wood floor with out any safty gear which was not the saftest thing I had ever done.

"Akira?" Nervous concern filled Athrun's voice and the arm that he had locked under me moved to cradle the back of my head up. My eyes slid open of their own concern as my spirit returned and I narrowed my eyes into a glare when Athrun's own were…

His eyes went from alarmed to a smile as he saw the fiery fury fill my violet ones. "Can you stand? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swing you that hard. I didn't know that you were taught Hapkido."

_Right back at you,_ I thought sourly, my secret-weapon now useless as Athrun seemed to know the counter-attacks. Grumpy and trying to push back this odd sense of wonder that was teeming in the pit of my stomach, I shook my head, lights dancing in my eyes before I climbed to my feet, Athrun's hand unnecasssaril on my elbow.

A relieved look crossed Athrun's face and he sighed. "I was really worried there for a moment."

Realizing that I was staring at him incredulous he blinked in puzzlement. "What?"

I shook my head, feeling slightly flustered with all the special attention from someone I barely knew. Then I remembered last night and I turned my head away, wondering if perhaps Athrun was really a not-so-good guy.

Not that it matters. Or anything… It doesn't change anything at all, in fact.

When I glanced back at Athrun, hands on my hips I was put off guard by his expression.

He was regarding- as if unaware of it himself- a deep smile, crease lines at the corners of his eyes that made his eyes smile at me, his green eyes vast warm pools and as my eyes connected with his, a spark zapped from somewhere inside of me making a warm tingle spread through out me.

Athrun seemed to have gotten the same effete cuz his green eyes widened as if he noticed something he hadn't quite seen before, but yet, still couldn't quite understand what it meant.

Hell, I don't even know what the crap all that just meant!

I turned away, smacking both of my cheeks lightly with my palms, feeling terribly irritated and confused and annoyed and not quite sure why to any of them.

"You sure you're okay? Cause you're not waling straight, Yamato." Athrun called to me as I headed to the door.

And I frowned. So what if I maybe just gained a concussion, I could tough this out; especially if I didn't want a doctor to examine my head to confirm an injury.

Suddenly a voice then boomed over the speakers.

-_GUNDAM pilots please report to the Captain's office in four hours to cover the facts concerning the Assassin Target of the Demi-god. Images, known facts and other useful information will be provided once ZAFT headquarters files them in to our data base.._-

"Oh, perhaps they mean pictures of her?" Athrun suggested mildly from behind me and I froze. "Well that would be incredibly useful for identifying her, right Yamato?"

"Yeah… super." I forced weakly as my mind went into a mental uproar.

OH HELL NO!

My fists clenched and I looked up at the ceiling in the direction of the Captain's office where they would be awaiting the revealing of details. My eyes narrowed and I frowned. Looks like I was going to have to do some tampering before the Captain saw it. All I needed was to get rid of appearance description, as long as the rest wasn't state secrets then I didn't care.

And what the Captain didn't know he was missing didn't hurt.

"Akira?" Athrun asked curiously, but I didn't look back or responde for I had already broken into a run. Four hours, tick tock, tick tock.

**Yeahh, I know, shorter, probably not as awesome as the first but I had already had this written so I was like: oh might as well add this in ^_^**

**but it was fun none the less, I would have probably gone into more detail with the sparring scene ( i have done karate for eight loong years of my life ^_^ looove it 333 ) but i didn't want to bore you. And that last part, hmmmm, idk, Athrun always seems to me like one of those poor sappy guys, those guys who have love at first sights, ya know? **

** Cagalli,,, yeah, well good luck with her, Athrun, you can have fun quoting Romeo to her balcony as she finds the heaviest object that she can throw.**

**Oops, talking to myself, lol my bad**

**Now, anyhoo, after writing down that chapter the least you can do is click that magical button at the bottom which is my wardrobe to Narnia cuz i flipping freak out at every single review! But anyway, i'm just happy that y'all read it and enjoyed it. =) thanks and have a great weekend =) **

**R&R questions, comments, critics, advice- anything anything anything**

**ahhhhhhh**

**i looveee ittttt **

**... i sound like an uber freak now**

**oooh snap i'm talking to myself again! don't look at me! i'm a hidious person! *runs away***

**till next time *salutes***

**churrio**

**-Azetta **

**ps. apologies for any crappy mispellings, mistakes and so forth =( **


	3. Chapter 3

'**Ello**

**I'mma back =3 yaysers =DDD**

**First my shout outs to people =)**

**Litari Hatake- as i said before but again thanks very muchly =) and i hope you continue to enjoy Tangled Fates **

**DevilGirl101 - should i wait for that review? ;) thanks ^_^**

**To _ : thankyous =)))**

**WritingKnightmare- oooh creative name, that's pretty awesome =) and about the grammar? Really? oh wow, go figure, and thanks for the headsups =)**

**Falconrukichi- thanks and yeah, you and me both -.-**

**Mage666- well, i noticed that alot of people tend to over play Cagalli's strengths sometimes, which can be fun, yes. However, when you get down to it she is a Natural (though a strong one) and she is a girl (though a kick-butt one!) so i thought it would make it more interesting if I play up her fighting technique rather then her being strong. Plus,,, Athrun being beaten by Cagalli... just no... no no**

**Hira-nera,- thanks and here it is ^_^**

**Precious 1421 - i don't feel very detailed -.- =) **

**The3pleA- Oh i'm sorry- i didn't mean to not make that clear- yeah, Kira and Cagalli are bestfriends, Archangel is on ORB's side (why? oh cuz i wanted it and writers vote over rules =3 lol )**

**moi- you would be surprised... ^_^**

**Fushion AC - oh, the sleeptalking gets better *evil grin* Yule was a mistake of mine, fyi, and Kira and Archangel are with ORB- sorry for not making that clearer =( And sorry about the fighting scene -.-, i forget that it's easy for me to see it- not so much for others =/ i'll work on that though. =) And to the last part about how each chapter ends... is that a bad thing? should i not? Or...what? **

**Jujuinateacup- omggg hahaha i love that nickname now, thats pretty awesome ^_^ and I totally get what you're saying about the love at first sight, Athrun is more of that type but i'm trying to keep it nice and slow. They just met after all *nods***

**Anyway, sorry about all that, I just looove responding to people like you wouldn't believe, lol and thanks everyone who read this and is reading this thankyouthankyouthankyou! ahhhhh THANKKSSSSS =D**

**And now enjoy =)**

CHAPTER THREE

Athrun stared after Yamato, one eyebrow raised before he leaned down, grabbing his ZAFT pilot coat. _Weirdo. _He thought, shrugging the red and black jacket on, exhaling slowly.

What an interesting fight that had been! And the last move nearly threw him off- a hip-throw? And the unique way she had thrown it. Ducking down and thrusting his weight onto her slim back rather then using her strength to throw him. It was lucky he had known the counter to it otherwise she would have beaten him nice and easy right there- which would be a first for Athrun Zala.

He winced as he remembered the _ka-thunk_ crack-like sound as the back of her head had snapped against the tan, wooden floor. He honestly hadn't meant to slam her that hard, he had only used her own motion against herself and forgot that they were sparring with out gear and on a hard surface.

And the look on her face- surprise, pain and bewilderment when her violet eyes snapped open and she gasped. And then the look of anger, but not directed at him, but rather at her self it seemed.

Of course then she seemed to forget it all when she bolted for the stairway up and Athrun shook his head in amusement. "Yamato you are a strange one." He headed to the stairway, wondering where Yamato had went and where she had learned Hapkido. Hapkido wasn't traditionally taught in PLANT or ZAFT- it was more of an Earth Alliance martial art.

Only ZAFT officers, or important people ever took it up as a side activity.

_In fact the entire way that girl fought was different. _Athrun mused. _She had looked so focused and everything seemed to be a reflex as if her life depended on it. I've never seen anyone fight with such an expression before outside of the battlefield. Different. _He rubbed his chin then paused, his hand on the stairway rail, glancing out a small round window. Floating in space was a sector of PLANT where high tech military base was hidden.

And also where his fiancé lived.

_Lacus…_ Athrun's left hand's finger grazed the cool glass. Would Captain Schway permit a quick leave for him to visit Lacus for a couple of hours? _Wouldn't hurt to ask… We'll be there for a few days at the most. _he sighed and hurried up the stairway, wondering where the rookie could have gone in such a hurry.

OOOOO

"Dammit!" I swung my fist and landed it with a solid thud on the desk in front of me. I had found nothing! Nothing! And the Captain and Athrun would be reporting here any second! I had run out of time!

I swore and kicked the bottom desk drawer shut before spinning about and running out of the Captain's office, snarling under my breath.

Half way down the corridor outside I ran into Athrun.

He paused, noting my cold expression.

"Yamato." He nodded.

Because he was my lieutenant I was obligated to salute him in respect, dumbass that he may be. "Zala." I said shortly back, my hand a fist when I saluted.

"Might as well wait for the captain together, eh?" Athrun suggested and I glared at his green eyes.

"You monopolize me in my sleep and now when I'm awake too? That's a sick hobby you have going there, Zala." I snarked, before regretting my words instantly, realizing what I had said… no, implied to Athrun Zala! _Baka! Baka! Baka! _I shook my head vigorously. What had happened to Akira? "Ahhh, let me try that again?" I took a deep breath and then smiled coolly, my voice icy. "Of course, Zala, why not?"

Athrun stared at me, his mouth open and then he started laughing. "hahahahah! Aren't we a bit bi-polar?"

I gritted my teeth. "I was trying to be polite but if you want me to hurt you that can be arranged." I brought back my fist to punch but Athrun only snorted.

"Oh let it rest, Akira." He glanced at me, shaking his head and smiling. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

I sighed. "Well don't waste your time, it's not worth it."

Athrun cocked his head curiously. "So sure?"

I waved my hand and walked away, feeling Athrun's eyes burn holes into my back. The moment I turned the corner I sighed and relaxed back against the wall. "Persistent fool. We can never be friends!" I snapped quietly under my breath, pouting to my self.

"Ah, Akira, I'm sorry, were you waiting?" Captain Schway stood, a pipe in one hand, and a thin smile on his face and I jumped practically out of my skin, saluting sharply. My face felt red and I ducked it slightly. "Come come, ah, and I see Athrun as well is early. Everyone into my office then." My eyes focused on some of the folders in his hands.

I followed him last as he led us-me for a second time- into his office where he sat in his chair, leaned back and began rifling through the papers in his hands.

I felt like a lamb being led to sleeping lion. Would today be the day I was caught?

"I will start with _Harmony."_ The captain passes us a fuzzy picture of a golden slim torpedo-like ship that had what seemed to be a thick, black vine-like winding around it. "There is not much known about her, nor her captain. It is rumored that they have an unbeatable defense and a very unique GUNDAM protecting them. They have been classed as incredibly dangerous and must be shot down at all costs. Currently, we do not know where they are at, they disappeared around the moon last time we saw them but chances are they are roving space still."

I passed the picture to Athrun for him to look it over, my left hand was getting ready to jiggle the knife I had in my sleeve free so that it would slide neatly into my palm handle first.

"Next, Cagalli Yula Attha. Though we haven't managed to get any data on her regarding the last eight years. She, of course, is a Natural and shares the same ideals as her father, Uzumi-sohma. Her nation considers her very valuble and place high hopes on her shoulders. Her age would be around sixteen. The two of you will be given the mission of sneaking on to the _Harmony _and confirm her presence aboard, even kill her if you can, while the _Demi-god_ will enact battle from the _Harmony _outside."

_Wait… so they don't have a picture?_ I could have smacked myself in the face then or at least perform a happy-dance. _Well duh, _my mind wanted to say. _Of course nobody would have a picture of you for the last eight years because, hm, you've been gone since you were seven, idiot!_

Athrun placed the pictures respectfully on the desk. "Is that all?" he asked, looking slightly disappointed.

I on the other hand was struggling to hide a very-unlike Akira expression of gleefulness. Once again I was one-step ahead of ZAFT.

The captain fidgeted. "Well, there has been reported that the original data for the neural-linked GUNDAMs is aboard that ship- we want you to acquire that if possible."

Mind-activated GUNDAMs.

I fidgeted thinking of how powerful I had felt piloting the _Huntress_ with a simple flick of a thought- if the ZAFT acquired that technology… If they figured out a way to pilot it.

A slight crease ran across my forehead and I struggled to keep my expression neutral. This was not at all in the interest of ORB and peace.

"Also, we have two ORB uniforms that you are to report yourself to the _Harmony _in. I'll give them to you when the time comes and…"

He rummaged in a folder and pulled out a piece of paper, passing it to Athrun.

Athrun's eyes widened and he stared hard at the paper as if he was trying to imprint it into his memory.

Curious and worried I leaned over his shoulder to look at the picture.

"This is, as our Intelligence agency assured me, the Princess of Orb." The Captain leaned forward, his elbows propped on the desk and his hands folded. His eyes glittered at us keenly, his expression intent as he watched us.

My heart froze.

But it wasn't me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Please don't kill her!" I cried._

My fists clenched at my side and I gritted my teeth, a burning sensation in my eyes.

"This is really her?" Athrun murmured.

"We hope so." The Captain said. "Nothing is concrete but after years of nothing, this is all we have."

_Screams echoed in the night and in the raging firelight I saw another girl a little taller then me watching me from behind the adults, her eyes solemn yet not betraying a flicker of thought._

It was a picture of a girl with long straight blond hair, sparkling brown eyes that were framed by lush lashes. She was slightly taller then me, her posture graceful even frozen, her curves defined. A definite beauty whose very gentle expression could make a nation fall in love with her. Like another Lacus Clyne.

"_Please…please." I whispered into the dirt, the strength to raise my head leaving me. I didn't understand. I didn't want to._

"_Our promise was kept. The Princes is safe." _

_Harsh voice echoed about me, laughter brewing in the people's faces. Bitter tears ran down my nose and dripped onto the ground._

"_Why… Why…" _

"Is that all Captain?" I asked, my words coming out chocked and I felt the curious gazes of the Captain's and Athrun's rest upon me. I ducked my head so that my golden bangs flopped down and shadowed my twisted expression as I tried to regain my composure.

"Er, very well, as you now understand the extra details you may leave. We will be docking in _Octus five. _So you each may have three days of rest as we load the ship before disembarking."

The Captain saluted and I quickly followed suit before turning, my arms crossed tightly over my chest, as I trotted swiftly from the room.

_A small hand patted my back, a soft voice hushing me gently. Broken and bewildered I lifted my self up to meet that girl's eyes. She watched me as I cried, making loud swallowing sounds._

"_Why? Why?" I asked her, rubbing my dripping nose with the heels of my hands._

_The girl cocked her head, watching me as if she would an exotic insect that had crawled onto her window sill. "Poor poor princess, it's not your fault." She smiled long and slow and I inched back from her slightly. She gripped one of my small pudgy hands in hers, her nails digging in at the edges of my wrist. "You need not understand what never should have involved you in the first place. Now everything that has been wronged has been righted. What is meant to be will be done." The girl stood up, looking down at me, her eyes flashing triumphantly in the darkness. Though she was the same age as me her youthful innocence was corrupted in a rather ancient look of hunger and sickened-pride._

I shoved past green-coats and white-coats alike in a desperate haste to get to solace in my room. My heart was flying in my chest and my mind was stumbling as it tried to comprehend what had happened.

"_Dear Cagalli, pray we never meet again. The princess should stay in her fairytale lest she must be 'righted' as well." The girl pulled out a small thin knife and leaning towards me- I was unable to move in my frozen state of shock, my eyes wide in horror- she took the knife and carved slowly into the skin below my right ear at the edge of my jaw._

I burst into my room and hurried to my bathroom, my body shaking with pain and anger. Facing myself in the mirror I pulled my short blond hair back from my right lobe to display a small scar.

It was the symbol of 'weak' carved into my pale skin at the age of seven.

A reminder.

That I may never forget what happens to the 'wrong'.

A warning.

That nothing can be done- it will always be my fault.

A promise.

That one day the 'fairytale' would end.

I gripped the sink's edges tightly, staring down, trying to force back the memories along with the urge to throw up.

"_Who am I? Precious Princess?" the girl stood gloatingly over me and I watched her, tears swimming in my eyes. She beamed. "It's too soon for you to know who I am. The truth would tear you apart." She grinned cruelly as if the idea amused her. "But for now, you may know me as Kimi-hime." A laugh burst from her lips. "And I lied," her eyes glittering as she danced about me, spinning and twirling her knife as she did. Like a demonic version of a pixie, a cherub with a wicked heart. "This is _all _your fault. If you never existed then it would have never happened." She smiled. "So run, run far, dear princess but never feel safe for I am your shadow and you can never out run me." And with that she stopped, her face-features no longer child-angelic but twisted and extorted by the fire light. The gaunt and hallow look gave her a rather demoniac air as she turned, her knife raised high, the sharp blade reflecting my own terrified, pleading face back at me._

_It swung down with the intent to kill, and a single scream pierced the air again as the flames danced higher, the laughter roared and the world burned._

"_NO!"_

I splashed my face with cold water, washing the unshed tears from me as my shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"No." my lips echoed and I spun and punched the wall, earning myself a dented pride and indignant bruised knuckles. "Kimi-hime." It came out as snarl. Violence was never my first answer, but the memory of Kimi-hime always brought out the worst in me.

Staggering slightly back into the room, I flopped on my bed, arms folded behind my head and my eyes focused on the white ceiling above. "Kimi-hime." I murmured again, my sudden burst of rage deflating and leaving me lost and confused. "Just who are you really? And how much more of my life can you destroy?"

_ZAFT see's her as Cagalli Yula Attha._ I thought. _But she isn't. _

What did this mean? And why was she aboard the _Harmony? _

The door slid open and Athrun poked his head in, his soft-looking dark blue hair rustling about his shoulders, his green eyes curious and worried. "Yamato?"

I ignored him.

He hesitated then continued. "We've landed on _Octus five. _You are free to disembark."

When I continued to remain silent Athrun took a step into the room. I noticed his hand starting to extend forward as if to touch me then stop in mid air, dropping to his side lamely. "Are you alright? Yamato? Do you need something from the medical care center?"

I turned on my side. "I'm fine." I snapped, my back to him and I heard him sigh.

"Well, I'll be going out. I'll be back tonight. Try and get out and do something, Yamato."

The door slid shut on his departure and I swallowed.

Left all alone once again.

But I had to do what I must- severe ties before they even threaded.

Always.

Alwa_ys. _

_Poor poor princess. _

OOOOO

"Athrun?"

"Huh?" Athrun jolted slightly in his seat next to a young pink-haired girl. Lacus Clyne observed him, her head cocked, her sparkling blue eyes seeming to contain a hidden smile. She wore a simple blue and pink kimono and slippers, an outfit that seemed young and sweet compared to Athrun's red trench-coat and black turtle –neck shirt.

The two Coordinators were sitting at table in a glass gazebo outside of the Clyne family manor. The programmed blue sky of _Octus five_ was brightly lit, birds swooped and sang, winds rustled the grass and the tree leaves creating an image of peace.

"_Haro! Haro!" _A pink haro bounced by chased by a mob of multi colored haros. Lacus Clyne smiled a glowing look, watching her mechanical friends chase each other around in her beautiful garden.

"I asked you what was on your mind and you seemed to leave in spirit." She smiled and Athrun flushed slightly.

"My apologies." He said with a slight head bow. "I've been… concerned for my fellow pilot." He had indeed. For multiple reasons. But he was also curious. The expression he had glimpsed when she had first seen the picture of the princess of Orb.

Interesting.

She had looked distraught and upset as she had fled the Captain's office. And later when he found her staring blankly up at their ceiling, she was cross and angry.

Lacus laughed, her voice a sweet trill. "Akira Yamato?" her voice sang it slightly. "The young pilot who you mixed up for a male veteran?"

Athrun's skin grew even pinker and Lacus smiled, leaning forward, interest kindling in her eyes.

"Tell me about her." She asked and Athrun hesitated before leaning down and pulling out a file from the brief case he always carried that sat at his feet.

"I have her public information here." He informed her, placing the file on the table and flipping it open.

"Trained mobile suit pilot, assigned to the _Huntress _aboard _Demi-god."_ He recited. "Sixteen years of age, no living family relation." His eyebrows raised, pausing as he continued to read silently to himself.

_No living family-relation._ Athrun stroked his chin. _All members lost due to Junis Seven. That Yamato…_ Athrun closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly in sorrow. _She has certainly had her share of pain. I can understand. My own… Mother. _

Curiously, half-listening to her fiancé, Lacus picked up the soldier-shot picture of Akira. Her lips pursed slightly and her slanted pink eyebrows raised. She looked… thoughtful.

_How interesting. Akira? No, my dear unaware fiancé. That is no Akira Yamato, a Coordinator of ZAFT. _She smiled slightly in a sad way. Like her father, Lacus Clyne sympathized greatly with what ORB was trying to encourage: peace. She knew a lot about ORB that others didn't thanks to many her fellow friends who were sympathizers.

_Cagalli Yula Attha…. Just what are you trying to do? And if this is the real Cagalli then who is the lady aboard the _Harmony. _One must be an imposter but which? _She sighed, shaking her head and handing a puzzled Athrun the pictures. He too, she noticed thoughtfully, looks as if he just learned something about this puzzling young woman.

"Tell me about her. Please." She asked again, her voice even softer. She always longed to meet the princess of ORB and now here was her closest chance to it.

Athrun looked perplexed but he continued amiably. "Well, she doesn't seem to like me."

_I'm not surprised. To her, you must seem to oppose everything she believes. _Lacus thought, watching him, her expression guarded. She would not betray the Princess's secret – counting on the fact that that _was_ the Princess. Yet still, not even her to her fiancé.

"She's intelligent and an excellent fighter…"

"Like a soldier?" asked Lacus.

Athrun turned his head slightly, his expression becoming vague. "No… she… is strong." He blinked, looking slightly flustered and trying to cover it up by shuffling the papers back into place, sliding them into his brief case.

Lacus waited for him to continue or explain but when he didn't she felt confused. What did he mean by that?

Seeing her confused expression Athrun chuckled. "She's hot-tempered and gets into a frenzy about the randomest things. Her favorite answer for when she has none seems to be a sharp kick in the shins or a hook punch to the face. I'm getting into the habit of getting ready to jump backwards when ever I talk to her."

Lacus seemed to put down by that. _It can't be Cagalli then, the other one must be her. The Princess of ORB couldn't be so aggressive- I think? _She thought, chewing on her lip.

_What is she thinking about? _Athrun wondered. _I've never seen her so drawn-in._

"This Akira." She said at last and Athrun nodded. "Please invite her to dinner tomorrow." She smiled. "I would love to meet her. She sounds like an extraordinary young woman. Especially for a rookie pilot."

Athrun sighed, leaning back and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked weary and Lacus wished that there was a way she could some how understand how he felt as a soldier. "Extraordinary I guess. She's quite like a rabid tiger." He pointed to a patch of skin on his face that was a shade darker. "She punched me here."

Lacus's eyes widened. Indeed this did not sound like the peace-promoting princess she always dreamed of. She bit her lip nervously, thinking once more of the first Cagalli, trying to figure out the riddle that the two were creating. "She punched you?" she echoed.

Athrun nodded, chuckling, a softening to his green eyes that bewildered Lacus slightly. "Yes. And she hits hard! Though, I guess all Coordinator girls do." He glanced at Lacus who said nothing to confirm his unspoken question and he continued. "I've never sparred nor worked along sides a girl as a pilot before."

_And if she is Cagalli Yula Attha. Then that would mean she's a Natural. _Lacus reflected to herself. _Athrun was right- she is very strong! And to make it through ZAFT pilot academy- that's not exactly as easy as Naturals military training courses._

"Anyway, how has it been here, Lacus?"

The beautiful woman sat up slightly straighter, coming to attention as she began telling Athrun about her plan to join the Memorial Party when they left to visit _Junis Seven._

As friends the two got along very well, both two quiet people though Athrun was made of sterner stuff, willing to act with out thinking while Lacus was emotionally led with a passionate and loving heart.

_Good, pure Lacus. _Athrun thought, watching her idily during dinner later that day. _How am I ever, as a soldier who has killed many men and women in cold blood be suitable for you, the very inspiration for hope? _He wondered what Lacus thought of him and catching her eyes on him he colored slightly, smiling to himself.

_Being around her always makes me want to believe that a world with out war could exist. _He sighed. _And yet, I worry that our engagement was brought along to fast and purely politically led. Marriage is a commitment to one to another and vise versa in love and dedication. _Reaching forward he grazed the back of Lacus's hand with the barest touch of his finger tips.

Lacus glanced at him in surprise and looked down at her plate swiftly, her eyebrows raised, a small bewildered smile on her face.

Athrun drew back into his seat. _And yet I worry; my father does not like Siegal Clyne. So why he would set us up in the first place? What is he hoping to gain from the union of Lacus and I?_

He watched Lacus absentmindedly as she chewed her food, smiling up at him in random moments. She was indeed beautiful but yet… she was like a glass figurine. Unbreakable only in spirit, willing to fight for what she believed in, but only with words. And as much as he had come to appreciate her, like her, perhaps even love her presence that always shed light on him, he felt unsure of himself as he made his way around her. Like one off-hand tale, gesture, thought might degrade himself in her eyes.

He could tell that merciless killing, and killing in general was not looked upon highly in Lacus's family. _Ugh, is now really the time to be thinking about this, Athrun? _His mind rebuked himself and he forced himself to take a huge bite of steak, chewing on it hard. _It's not like any of what you're thinking makes a difference! _

The light gleamed brightly off of his golden ring- a solemn promise for better or for worse.

OOOO

After making sure that I was alone, I let out a long slow breath. My chair squeaked as I swiveled it about to face the computer screen in front of me, clicking away at the computer.

I wasn't hacking- nor did I have the skills to do that- however I was communicating- or trying to- with the mobile suit Kira used. All day I had been waiting for the communications and intelligence room at the military base on _Octus Four_ to be freed up for my personal use, just so I would have no observers, and yet, just to be safe I typed in a series of codes that would make whatever I did untraceable.

Ah, the joys of being friends with a mechanical genius.

I dialed in Kira's secret-air-wave contact code, tapping my fingers on the desk in a rhythmic nervous pattern.

"Come on, Kira. Come on," I muttered, sweat beading at my temples, my eyes flickering to the clock.

Ten minutes passed before the screen blipped, filling up with color.

My friend's face filled up the screen, his shaggy brown hair that dipped slightly over one of his gleaming brown eyes. His face glowing with a friendly smile. If there was anybody positively sweet in the world it was the real Kira Yamato. Despite being distrusted for his birth-right as a Coordinator, Kira was friendly, kind, just and fair. He was my bestest friend from the moment we ran into eachother at the ORB military academy at seven. Him a prodigy of course, enlisted by his Guardians out of their choice despite Kira's love for peace, and me as a training course before I was sent to live in _Junis Seven._

I was even more so short tempered then, always beating someone up and Kira was the round-faced boy who followed me around, an utter crybaby when ever I would beat him up. But after a while, before I left, he got tougher and I grew used to having him around me. He even visited me multiple times in _Junis Seven _before I joined ZAFT, and sometimes even after.

-_Cagalli_.- Kira breathed slowly in relief, his eyes growing a deep chocolaty brown as his tense figure relaxed. He settled back into the cock pit of his mobile suit, watching me happily.

I glared at him though on the inside I was bursting with joy at his familiar and friendly face. "The name is Akira!" I snapped, struggling not to grin. "What if someone had walked in just then?"

He paled slightly then shook his head grinning_. -My mistake, but I doubt you would be in trouble. You could lie yourself right into bed if you wanted to.-_

I palmed my face as Kira laughed. "Ugh, enough with the stupid puns or whatever! And that one was waaay over the top, Kira."

He beamed. _-There's the princess that I know! I have missed you, Akira._-

I shot him a warning look but found myself sighing in defeat at his earnest smile. With Kira, you just couldn't bring yourself to hate him.

-_Last time I talked to you, you were so…_- Kira frowned. -_Cold. It was unlike you_.- He glanced at me unhappily. _-I was worried.-_

"Kira, you're always worried. Baka." I rolled my eyes, my voice dry.

-_Well someone has to because you don't worry enough!- _Kira shot back_. -You're always charging off when you should be thinking before you leap.-_ Noticing my guilty expression at that he narrowed his eyes. -_Akira? What cliff did you try to fly yourself off of this time?- _Yup, he hit the nail on the head.

"Cliff? Honestly it looked like a curb to me." I muttered.

_-It must have been huge.-_

"Like an ant hill to be exact."

_-Dare I ask?-_

I sighed. "I didn't get assigned to the _Avenger."_

_-Considering that your code:address is coming from _Octus Five_ I would guess so.-_ He replied sarcastically. A static line appeared in the corner of the screen and I adjusted the air wave slightly with a twist of a dial until it vanished. -_Spill it, princess.-_

I raised my fist threateningly into the camera's view. "Keep that 'princess' crap up and I'll punch you the next time I see you."

He waited silently and I sighed again, propping my elbows on the desk, my chin falling lamely into my palms.

"I got assigned to the _Demi-god_ as a GUNDAM pilot."

Kira's mouth dropped. -TheDemi-god_? A _GUNDAM_?-_

I nodded, my lips pursed. "The EA attacked a ZAFT base a bit ago and I made a debut there with a spare GUNDAM. The _Demi-god _took interest and picked me up."

Kira's lips moved mouthing words I couldn't understand and I waited for him to flabbergast himself into a motionless state.

"Oh but just wait; I haven't gotten to the best part yet!"

Kira groaned. _-When ever you say that I get really scared.-_

"The _Demi-god's_ Top Secret Mission. Yeah, it's the assassination of yours truly, Cagalli Yula Attha. Apparently she's too unpredictable for ZAFT to take so the mission given is to annihilate her." I forced a grin and met Kira's horrified expression.

Kira's fists clenched. -_Cagalli_!-

I raised a finger warningly and he back tracked. _-Akira, you can't stay on that ship!-_

"No flipping duh- you caught on to that too, did you? Unfortunately, as my alter-ego hasn't been discovered yet, It's the only place I can stay."

Kira shook his head. "No, no, no! I'll come to get you! When is your ship disembarking?"

I leaned back in my chair, relenting this information but prepared to break it down to him that there was no way in hell he was risking his life just to pick me up like a kid at daycare. No. Way. Kapeesh!

"The morning of the fourth day. The whole crew has to be present the night before."

Kira turned his head slightly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, mumbling to himself about speed and distance.

Hurriedly I interrupted his thought process before it could get anywhere dangerous. "Kira! You can't just come and get me!" I stammered. "First of all you're on earth."

-_Actually… I'm not. And That reminded me of something I wanted to tell you…_- He looked oddly amused for reasons I couldn't quite grasp.

Well crap. "Well, that doesn't matter!" I cried, plowing on. "I'm at a freaking military and defense base of ZAFT. You are not just busting your way into _Octus Five. _Didn't I mention what happened to the last couple idiots who did that? Weren't you listening to the story of how I got assigned on the _Demi-god?" _

Kira waved his hand, ignoring everything I had just said. -_Dooon't worry_, _princess_.- He drawled lazily, grinning at me, his brown eyes sparkling in a heart stopping way. He knew I was a sucker for his 'southern act' and I struggled to glare at him furiously. It was hard to be mad at your bestfriend. Especially when they were performing a 'cute and innocent' act that was like an arrow to the soft part of your heart. Little buggar.

_-I'll figure something out, I always do_.- He smiled. _-And you still got the anklet with the tracker right?-_

"Yeah," I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. "But listen, Kira, there's something I need to tell you,"

He blinked at me. -_Uhuh_?-

"My roommate, he's-"

Kira froze then jumped straight up, interrupting me before I could get to the important part. Well I had two important things to tell him, one about Athrun, and two about _Harmony _and it's little 'princess'.

-'He'- Kira yelped, picking up a keyword, his eyes wide. -_You're rooming with a guy? Akira! What's going on? Has he, _ya know…_?-_ he flushed, trailing off and I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and indignant anger.

"Yes, Kira, first night together in the same room and things got really hot- no you bleeping idiot!" I snapped, my hands clenched into tight fists. And even though punching the screen wouldn't be as satisfying as his face, the notion did keep popping into my head. "Now will you just listen to me? The guy, he's the son of-!"

Suddenly the door of the room slid open, two male voices carrying in and I yelped, jabbing the button to the screen. Ending the link.

Damn it! Kira!

Growling to myself, I hurriedly checked all the logs and auto saves, pleased to find that everything had been erased before hopping out of the chair in time to see two pilots walking in.

I saluted.

"huh?" a platinum blonde with angry blue **(?)** eyes glanced at me, noticing my presence and surprise.

While the other…

"What the- Get the hell off of me you moron!" I yelled, aiming a hook at Dearka who danced happily out of my way after wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Akira!" he laughed. "Didn't think I was going to be seeing you any time soon!"

"Same here. Rather hoped I wouldn't actually. Just what are you doing here?" I frowned, allowing my displeasure to leek through. I couldn't believe I had to end a conversation with Kira for…this.

Super.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the window and to the ship docking point. "Unlike you, Yzak and moi were assigned to the _Avenger. _Eat your heart out huh?"

Compared to my life living with a guy who was the son of the chair man of ZAFT while hunting down… Cagalli. Then yes, yes I would gladly eat my heart out.

"I honestly couldn't believe it when I heard you were being assigned to the _Demi-god."_ Dearka went on, dragging a hand through his yellow hair.

"Ever the complimenting, Dearka." I mumbled and he grinned.

His tall friend glanced at him and then me. "She… was assigned to the _Demi-god?_ This runt?"

His tone reminded me of someone who grinded at my nerves and once I made the connection in my memory I sighed to myself. Wonderful. The cherry to my sundae. Or rather the bully to my years at the ZAFT academy. "Yzak." I muttered in greeting and Yzak swung the full weight of his glare on me.

"Oh let it go, Yzak." Dearka waved his hand dismissingly. "She beat you once in sparring, deal with it. She's a lot more fun now then when she was twelve." He grinned and winked at me and a cold chill settled on me as his words clicked. Suddenly I was overcome with the impulse to limit his reproduction system with a swift thrust of my knee.

"Oops, better watch out, I know that mad glint in your pretty purple eyes." He darted out of the way of my flinging fists, cackling evily.

Yzak frowned at us. "So what are you piloting now a days? An old ZAKU?"

I flipped him 'the glare'. "Actually I got assigned to a-" I paused, watching Dearka's amused expression and Yzak's dark and haughty expression.

_Perhaps_, the thought entered my mind, _perhaps ZAFT doesn't want me spreading around the fact that I'm piloting the _Huntress_? It is a pretty showy_ _thing_ _to do._

I flipped what short hair I had over my shoulders and stalked past them. "Never mind." I snapped, ending the conversation.

Yzak laughed in a scoffing manner from behind and I felt Dearka's curious gaze follow me across the room. The door slid shut behind me and I sighed.

Maybe I was being paranoid, but there was no way I was going to let anyone catch sight of me talking to Kira. Kira was my solace when I felt lonely and I treasured each rare conversation I had with him. He was my reminder of what I strived for, what I worked for. And Kira was of ORB. Communication with him could serve a death penalty, and I had to fight against all matters.

"Just what are you planning now." I murmured as I thought back through our conversation, making my way back to the docking point to get back on the ship, and to my dorm. I checked my watch- it was eight thirty. Athrun would probably be getting back from where ever he was at now too.

The corner of my lips twitched down- I didn't feel exactly too excited about meeting up with him as he might ask me what I did today. All I did outside of my recent activity was work some more on the shooting, visit the _Huntress_ at where she was being worked on and fiddled some more with her controls, adjusting them to my slower reactions. The GUNDAM would be faster where I was slow, stronger where I was weak.

And It would be a real shame if Kira managed to get me from ZAFT and I couldn't take the GUNDAM with me for ORB.

Of course Kira better _not _be coming- it was way to dangerous. And if he died…if Kira died…

My fists clenched. If I lost another important person… I don't what I would do.

_Don't come. Please. Don't come, Kira. _

OOOOO

"That's right, I'm definitely going." Kira announced to the bemused Captain Raimus as she navigated through some rubble..

"Oh are you now," she murmured dryly and Kira grinned, his eyes sparkling. _What a cute kid, _she thought, _Its too bad he shares a streak of death wishes. If he continues on with these outrages plans he won't make it to twenty. _She frowned. Now that was uncalled for. He was a Coordinator and a smart one at that.

"So repeat to me your plan again?" she sighed.

"Well, we have two scouting shuttles right? And each fits about four people, I'll stock one with supplies, remove all ORB related signs on it and take it to _Octus Five. _And hopefully, because it's about twice as fast as the _Archangel _I will get there before Cagalli disembarks again, land as a guest, track down Cagalli and then bring her back!"

"It all sounds so simple." The Captain murmured to herself. Louder she said stiffly. "It's always the easy plans that never work, Kira."

"It doesn't matter. You know what kind of danger Cagalli's in! I can get her back safely!"

"With out being shot down?" Captain Raimus raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Goodness." She sighed. "As long as you don't jeopardize Cagalli's secret in case you do get in a fight. The _Archangel _won't be able to bail you out. Make the risk- it's your own."

"Ah! If he's going then so am i!" Yuna broke in swiftly from where he leaned against the, watching the on going scene.

The Captain rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Wonderful, the two of you may depart in one of the scout shuttles." She glared at them in turn. "Just come back safely, understand?" the heart-felt concern in her eyes told Kira that she really did want him to come back safe and sound rather then dying and bringing Cagalli back. As long as Cagalli was alive there would always be extra chances.

They saluted, grinning before slapping a high five and dashing from the brigg.

The Captain sighed. "Youth, naïve youth. May it never be tarnished."

As the small scout shuttle departed swiftly from the _Archangel _into the darkness of space the crew on the brig solemnly saluted farewell, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they did.

OOOO

Athrun stepped into his dorm, yawning loudly before realizing that there someone sleeping in the bed nearest to him. Twinging slightly on the inside with that subtle reminder he tried to tip toe past the sleeping tiger.

Athrun had just gotten back from Lacus's, late too. A red clock on the nightstand between the beds blaringly alerted him to the fact that it was a little past eleven. But he couldn't help it, talking and joking around with Lacus made him forget the outsides world. It made him feel like he was in a dream, but then he always had to wake up and face reality. And Lacus was an amazingly understanding friend. Yet still the question poked and prodded at him. _A wife? Lacus? A wife? _

It didn't seem right, for some reason. But of course he must do as his father asked.

"_Don't come…" _whispered a soft voice and Athrun froze, breaking away from his thoughts.

"_Or you might die." _

Dread filled Athrun. She had awaken and was already making death threats? What was with this girl?

"Is that anyway to greet your higher ranking officer?" he blustered, standing up straight, hands on hips.

"Mmmmhmm…" The blonde rolled over in her bed onto her stomach, snuggling into her pillows. A slight smile crossed her face. "I meant… to tell you earlier… I missed you…"

Athrun blinked in surprise, taken aback at this sudden exposure to a sweeter side of Akira. A friendly side. Was she the same girl who was making death threats five seconds ago? "Um…" he flushed slightly, unsure of how to deal with this new Akira. "Did you?"

"Of…course." She yawned slightly, her face in shadow. "You… mean sooo….much to me… You're… my…only…friend."

Athrun stepped back, confused. Was she drunk? That must be it.

"Um, I'm sure I'm not your only friend…" he mumbled, trying to think of a way to disengage this form of bewildering conversation.

"Yes…you are… everyone else…died… You're the only one…alive. And… I've been…away. You're…important to…me…" her voice began to trail off. "Kira…"

_Kira? Like, Akira? Did she just say her own name? _Athrun bit his lip nervously, watching the smile on Akira's face grow in a glowing happy expression. She was relieved, she was content.

And apparently, she was asleep.

Her eyes were closed and she mumbled some thing else about how she was going to punch somebody and Athrun shivered, awaking from his frozen stature.

_She was asleep. _The words hit him like a wreaking ball and Athrun sighed in relief. He was never very good with girls and if Akira had been talking to him he would have been scared into silence. Besides, not liking her back might earn him a spleen-removal. _So she talks in her sleep, huh? _He grinned, flopping on his bed, wondering how he might use this conversation later on to black mail her.

_But I wonder who she was talking about? A lover? Well, not that it's any of my business. But she isn't engaged that's for sure, she doesn't wear any ring. Hmmm… well good luck to ever that is- she must be quite the handful._

Athrun then sighed. _That was uncalled for, besides, what do I know about what attracts two people to each other? I haven't fallen in love with anyone to know anything at all… And yet, even Akira seems to have found someone important to her at the least._

Then her first words flashed through his head. "_Don't come… or you might die." _He shivered- now that he knew that she wasn't talking about him…just who _was_ she talking about? Sounding so worried, and so scared.

He was truly learning some different sides of Akira, whether she knew it or not. She could be scared, she could love.

And the expression he had witnessed when she was talking in her sleep. The expression of happiness. Athrun found himself wishing that she would wear that expression more often. It suited her a lot more then it did her cold and heartless expression.

_Er,_ bewildered with that thought, Athrun ruffled his hair, feeling red-faced. "I'm a pilot-" he spoke aloud. "Not a counselor."

Yet, suddenly, Akira seemed a lot more interesting, not just as an exceptional rookie pilot, but as a puzzle. She was like a puzzle with scattered pieces and oddly enough, Athrun like to, no, _wanted_ to collect her up and put her all together. Figure out this complicated girl.

Still, why did he get the feeling that to learn more about Akira would lead him into a misty darkness where the only person who could help him was the one who guided him there in the first place.

Yawning, he rolled over onto his side, shrugging of his jacket. _Oh well, why bother thinking about it now. Lacus is tons better at reading into people. I'm sure she'll figure Akira out by the time the night is over. I wonder…how…those…two… _his eyes fluttered close. _Will.. get along…._

Swiftly, he was sped off in the gentle wings of sleep.

**Ah… chapter ended… Ahhh, I'm so tired. Wrote this at like… one in the morning and I have to get up early for what feels like the first time in my life tomorrow . (just a heads up, I'mma Homeschooler =D my wake up time is closer to 8-11 on school days. =) **

**But anyhoo, you don't care about that so much *rolls eyes and then yawns***

**But whatcha think of this chapter? Sorta random? *thinks to self: I thought it was random…* But I felt like it was a good introduction for Lacus and who is this Kimi-himi? Hmm? =D Why she's my OC of course lols! ^_^ **

**Anyway… I had something dramatically important that I know I really really wanted to write….**

**Oh yeah.**

**Athrun's mustard yellow shirt HAH! I took my moment in not incorporating that into his outfit. Burn the shirt! Burn it! …Sorry, I have had issues with that shirt… just… no… just say no to the shirt. Lol**

**I know, I'm weird but hey, it's late, I'm tired and yet creepily hyper.**

**I deserve the right to be weird, especially after this chapter. Spare me.**

**Oh right, going on… Uh. Uh… **

**Oh crap, I give up already. XP R&R so I can get all marvelously hyper again =) cuz I looove it, love, love love love love it… ahhh I can die happy =3**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if I myself thought it was lame. ( way to go writer, at least try and be proud of your own work, huh?) But then again, I'm never happy with anything I write . bleh.**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon, and my sincere apologies for any grammar, spelling, OOC and so forth. **

**R&R your thoughts, critics, and questions- they all mean tons to me and plus I love writing back on my AN at the top of the page ^_^ =D**

**Anyway, now I got to go hit the hay,,, er pillow, whatever because I just spent half a minute swatting at a fly on my screen before I realized that it was the bottom part to the letter 'g' … I'm so stupid. I can't think, must sleep… Ahhh, thanks for reading3, good night, good morning, konichiwa, and…and…**

**LOL3 (Lots Of Love 3 =)**

**-Azetta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads up! **

**Weeee, chapter four. **

**Oh right sooo just a heads up, cuz I'm rather a Hurricane Azetta when it comes to these ANs. To spare you readers I will have section thingies.**

**This will be my ****Heads up**** Section before the chapter starts. Here I will reply to people and add some blablabla like I always do. You can skip this.**

**Then at the bottom I'll have an AN which I will keep to only things I think are important. Then I'll say good bye…. THEEEEN, if you're still reading (heck I probably wouldn't be…) you'll get hit by the Jabber Bomb. ^_^ You can definitely skip that. That's stupid. XD**

**Anyhoo, you don't care about that, I'm not writing this for me to talk (at least.. I don't think I am *raises eyebrow* lol) I'm writing this for my fanfiction so continue and enjoy enjoy and THANKS =3**

-Falconrukichi - hope this chapter is fun, it's a little bit more on Akira/Cagalli's view of war so hopefully it doesn't bore anyone ... thanks for reading =)

FushionAC- Kira wasn't OC though? I was worried about that, its hard for me to write sweet gentle charecters since most of my characters tend to be sarcastic snazzy people lol

the3pleA - hmm guess we'll have to find out, thanks for R&ring! =) (kimi-hime actually gives me the creeps, I hate writing people like her)

Writingknightmare- awww, *big hug* hope this week is better , kay? And thankyouuuu =)))) now if only I could substitute this for my school writing...hmmm

Precious1421- thanksies =) and whoot! Go homeschoolers! XD

memylupht- thankyou! ahhaha here's your update =) enjoy =)))

**Thanks again everyone for reading and R&Ring =))**

**(I always forget this part- I wonder why… ) *Disclaimer, I don't own Gundam Seed, or it's characters. (However this plot, and the OCs are mine, steal them and I will hunt you down like a dog… jk have fun =) **

***Claimer, oddly enough, despite this lame chapter, the poetry is not that bad and it is mine (whoa, did...did I do something coolish?=O) so I hope you like it=)**

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day

Athrun sighed, feeling a tad disgruntled as he watched Akira Yamato walk from the bathroom wearing green cargo pants and a red tee-shirt. He sat up yawning in bed. "Just how do you manage to get up so early before me? I'm starting to feel shown up!"

She glanced at him, a slight pink hue in her cheeks. "It's not a competition…" she murmured, picking up her bag from her bed.

And yet the sun just beginning to rise, Athrun wondered what could prompt the young girl to get up so early when there was still time to kill. It wasn't like she went to bed early he had noticed. The tired circles around her eyes revealed her lack of sleep and she was beginning to look exhausted.

"Still…" he flopped backwards into his pillows. "Oh, right." He added, his eyes half close, ray of light making pictures on the inside of his eye lids. "My fiancé, Lacus Clyne was wondering if you were interested in having dinner with us tonight."

The sounds of her shuffling through her bag froze and Athrun peeked his right eye open all the way to watch the silent pilot through his shaggy blue bangs.

"Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Seigal Clyne is your fiancé?" her expression was one of 'it's messed up world after all' and Athrun flushed, feeling slightly cross and indignant.

"She is," he stated slowly, now fully alert, watching Akira's reaction, daring her to elaborate further on the irony she hinted at. Lacus was important, and Athrun wouldn't let nobody, whether female or no, pilot or not, insult his or his fiancé's reputation.

Akira watched him straight back, her face devoid of thought. "I would be honored-" she at last stated, a slight bow at the waist. "What time?"

"seven sound okay?"

"Sure."

They traded wary glances one last time before she shrugged her shoulders and jerked her chin towards the door. "I'll leave you to get dressed then."

Athrun swung his legs out of bed- he was wearing a gray tee shirt with dark navy blue boxer shorts- he dragged a hand threw his tousled hair, yawning deeply. "Where are you heading?" he asked with out thinking.

Akira hesitated in slinging her bag over her shoulder. Her expression became guarded. "No where in particular. Just walking around."

_You would think that I was asking her a state-secret. _Athrun thought dryly. "Well I need to head to the office first to pick up a post from my fa- the chairman. After that, if you have time to kill want to head out and get lunch and I can show you around _Octus five_ till dinner?"

To say that Akira looked thrilled with that offer would be over kill. In fact she looked bummed and Athrun was quite positive she would turn him down. _You, _he thought watching her carefully, _are puzzling. _

Suddenly, as if realizing he was acting suspicious of her, she raised her chin and frowned. "Fine. But I think you'll find I'm not very good company."

He grinned. "Just wait outsides until I'm done getting dressed, kay?"

As she walked out he heard her mutter. "No freaking duh, leave the pervyness to you!"

A wicked grin split his face. _Now, I wonder how this day will go._

OOOOOO

As we walked to the captain's office I watched Athrun's poised, straight back in front of me moodily. That glance he had shot me back in the room. Curious… or suspicious? I gnawed on my bottom lip, worried.

Athrun just didn't become a lieutenant for nothing, he was smart and the son of the chair man. Could it be that he was figuring out I was hiding something? I had been so careful too!

Once he had received his folder he flipped it open, reading what ever message had come from his father. I gave up trying to read it over his shoulder and settled for walking along sides him hoping he would tell me what it said.

He sighed, dragging his hair back from his face only to have it flop back down. "My fa- Chairman Z ala…" he stated slowly and if I had cat ears they would have perked straight up. "He is worried about the Blue Cosmos- we haven't heard a thing from them in weeks which is indeed unusual. He doubt that they have seen the wrong in their actions or on holiday."

"And?"

"Just a warning. But he has changed our mission. We are to seek out the _Harmony,_ find the princess and bring her back alive so that she and Chairman Zala may…peacefully… negotiate her and her country's political stance between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. The _Harmony _and her crew are to be destroyed."

"Negotiate… huh?" Mentally I was already making my own plans, my hands clenching. _I can't let ZAFT get Kimi-hime, no matter how much I despise her. As long as they consider her ORB's princess then she poses a terrible force. One with out a clear motive too She is dangerous. I'll have to take care of her myself!_

"Yes…" Athrun replied quietly, continuing to read whatever his father had messaged him.

Chairman Zala. Despicable. The whole lot of you!

"Also, after that mission is complete and the Harmony is destroyed then we are to begin targeting all of ORB's primary attack and defense ships and bases."

Like hell that would happen. "You can't just attack ORB like that!" I snapped with out meaning to.

Athrun paused, raising an eyebrow. "We do as we are ordered, Yamato. Is there a problem."

Struggling to retrace my steps I added. "Well… I mean, why are we attacking ORB when the EA is causing us the most trouble? Shouldn't we focus our forces on them?"

Athrun blinked, still gazing at me oddly before he shrugged, folding the letter and sticking it deep into his red trench coat's pocket. "We're soldiers- leave the thinking for them."

I gritted my teeth, struggling not to yell at Athrun and tell him just what exactly his daddy-o was and how big of an idiot both ZAFT and the EA were and why exactly Athrun Zala needed a spine of his own.

Dumbasses!

"So where do you want to go eat?"

In my kitchen, in my home, in ORB, on earth and far away from you.

Man was I grumpy in the morning. And I still needed to figure out how to get in contact with Kira today before he did something crazy. Fingering the anklet-now-bracelet that Kira had given me I resumed walking, Athrun hurrying to keep up with my brisk trot.

"Okaaay, I guess I'll choose the place."

We left the military base, Athrun checking with me if it was fine to just to just walk around – I said yes- before heading out into the bustle of the town.

After walking in silence through a chattering crowd for at least ten minutes, Athrun asked, hesitant. "Your family… they died?"

A twinge settled in my chest, the corners of my eyes tightening and at last I flicked him a curious glance. "You read my bio?"

He raised his chin a fraction. "Of course- what kind of lieutenant would I be if I didn't read my pilot's bios?"

"Oops, what I mean to say was- It took you this long? Dumbass."

He shot me a sour look. "You could at least act cordial."

The corners of my lips twitched slightly in a smile with out my meaning them to. "Nah, you just don't know me grumpy." I grinned then before nodding towards a slight garden path behind the store fronts. " Want to cut through there?"

We headed through the bushes, light shining on our faces and I reached out a hand to stroke the soft flower petels as we walked.

"It's a nice day." Athrun commented after a long moment.

I snorted. "That's the funny thing about PLANT- every day is a _nice day."_

Athrun made a face then cocked his head. "You act as if you lived off of PLANT before? But you're a Coordinator?" his eyes glanced at my violet ones.

Swallowing tightly I responded. "Never been to earth- if that's what you're asking."

He shrugged. "It's not like it's unusual. Almost everyone here hasn't been to earth."

"But I think it would be nice to go. And not on ZAFT business." I added, turning my face away, over come with a wave of nostalgia. I had left more then memories behind in ORB.

"I suppose- ahah, let's eat there!" grinning Athrun pointed to a rather empty looking restaurant that had tables sitting out side.

Warmly, he greeted a young woman who was busy cleaning outside tables. Behind her a young, pink haired girl peeked out, her eyes flicking past me to rest on Athrun, a small smile curving her lips. Then she disappeared back into the shadows of the restaurant.

"Akira, this is a friend of my late-mother's- Juane-San, this is Akira Yamato."

Curiously I met the laugh-lined silver eyes of Juane. She was an older woman, just entering her forties at the most, her brown chestnut hair pulled back into a messy bun.

I bowed at the waist in a mark of respect. "Pleased to meet you Juane-san."

"Ah! What is it with you ZAFT soldiers? Always so formal! I'm not that old!" Juane San winked at me before slapping two menus on the circular table. "Now I can take your orders!"

After the two of us ordered, Mrs. Juane-san hurried back into her restaurant.

I sighed, standing up, unable to bear the day's heat anymore. "Let's see." I stuck my tongue between my teeth and began working at the umbrella that stood up from the center of the table, trying to open it.

"No please, Akira, don't ask me if I mind." Drawled Athrun, sarcastically, before standing up with a heavy sigh. He reached up, his warm, slightly rough fingers brushing my own. I glanced down, feeling slightly cross eyed for an inexplicable reason before jumping as there was a flap sound.

"Ahah! Got it!" cool shade enveloped the two of us and we settled back down in satisfaction.

I flashed Athrun a quick look from the corner of my eye. I felt the oddest urge to smile- well it was a gorgeous day, programmed or not!- and ended up pursing my lips and mumbling. "Thanks."

"What was that?"

"I said thank you!" I kicked him lightly in the shin underneath the table only to realize that he had moved his legs safely out of harms way in time.

Open-mouthed I turned to gaze in shock at him. He grinned, his eyes sparkling in delight at my astonishment. "I'm a quick learner,"

"hmph!" I snorted, crossing my arms and legs at the same time.

Athrun snorted back and then laughed.

My eyes flicked to his delighted green ones with out my permission and I snapped. "What's got you all giddy?"

"Hahah! You should see your face. I've never seen your face change so much in the past couple days has it has in the past hour."

I turned to watch him directly, meeting his deep green eyes uncertainly. He didn't necessarily find my face funny, I realized, but he was trying to break the ice, the con! And he is! My natural response now was to lighten up.

I shook my head then leaned forward, a smirk on my face. "Alright, Athrun. As long as you got me busy for the whole day, you got me."

Athrun watched me suspiciously, his dark blue bangs dropping over one of his eyes. "Huh?"

"Well, I was determined to ignore you but I can tell that you're making that a tad hard at my expense."

He rolled his eyes. "You, Yamato, are just a _leeettle _too up tight." He measured about my face with two of his fingers, squinting at me with one green eye. He blinked.

"Oh foo! And here I thought you were the welcome wagon aboard."

"You could at least act grateful to be assigned."

I frowned. "I didn't wanna be! I wanted to be assigned to the _Avenger_, but ooooh nooooo, I got stuck on the _Demi-god."_

Athrun wagged a finger. "Haven't you ever learned? 'You don't always get what you want'?" he leaned his elbows on the table, scrutinizing me again with both eyes. "You realize how fast you'll shoot up through the ranks, how many awards you'll get and honor if we complete this mission?"

I leaned forward just as closely on the small circular table, our noses only inches apart- if I wish to I could kiss him we were so close. My violet eyes narrowed. "I…" I stated slowly. "Did not join ZAFT for medals, and praise or a higher rank!" my voice quiet, burning with fervor and I felt my self blush as I realized how much of myself I had put into those few words. Gazing at his challenging yet rather mesmerizing green eyes – or at least I thought I they were challenging and I dunno where the hell 'mesmerizing' came from- I felt a sudden burst to prove myself. To declare myself equal; to show Athrun that I wasn't just a quiet cold person, a sharp knife of ice, but a strong yet compassionate person who fought with her heart just as much as her mind- like a knife of fire that spread through all those that it cut, even consuming it's wielder at times.

_But, you are a person of cold and silence, Akira. _Said my mind.

_But I am also Cagalli, _whispered my heart. _And I will always be me._

_However, for now you must stay Akira._

But this one… this troubling, dangerous, intelligent Coordinator. Staring deep into his eyes exhilarated me for reasons I can't explain, I wanted to say something, say anything to break that stretching silence. It was getting uncomfortable and I was having a hard time trying to read Athrun's expression.

_Bang! _

Both Athrun and I jumped into the air as two plates crashed down in front of us.

Repeatedly I shook my head back and forth like a wet dog, glaring at Athrun furiously from underneath my thick eyelashes. What the hell?

We looked up to meet the cheerful yet… rather irate face of a young girl.

"La-Lacus? Lady Clyne?" I squeaked, recognizing the pink-haired young woman from the multiple music videos. But there was something off. I moved to get up from my seat when Athrun touched my forearm. He waved me back down.

"Akira Yamato, meet Meer Campbell. Juane-san's daughter."

_Juane is the mother's first name? _I studied this girl carefully. _But this girl isn't Lacus? Just…just a look alike?_I shot Athrun a confused look and he shrugged slightly. Apparently he didn't know any better for Meer's close resemblance.

Something tugged at my mind then. Something that begged to be heard, like a message. Listen to the facts!

Something about this? Lady Campbell and Lady Clyne?

I chewed my lip, bothered but unsure as to why. It was important whatever it was.

"So? How may help you?" I met Meer's rather taunting blue eyes and watched her sway her weight gracefully side to side.

Just what was this girl's problem?

"I'm sorry," I said politely as you please- and knowing me, trust me that was quite a lot. "But we already ordered."

Her eyes flickered from me to Athrun and she smiled a slow…wide…seductive smile.

I could almost see the light bulb flicker above my head in my own imagination. Though rusty, my girl intuition-radar still managed to work.

Hullo, could we be any more obvious?

"Are you _suuure_, Athrun-sama that there isn't _annny_thing you would like to order?" her voice husky and suggestive, leaning over slightly so that her shirt dropped in a… unneeded manner.

I rolled my eyes. Meer liked Athrun… Very much so indeed.

Her back was to me and maybe that was a good thing as my face was covered in shock at Athrun's calm expression. Was he used to this kind of treatment? Aw, hell, I have a playboy for a roommate?

And then as cheerful as you please Athrun replied. "With eyes as big as Akira has, maybe we should order more food after all?"

Caught by surprise, Meer and I stared at him, dumbfounded by his audacity and sheer density as he twirled a plastic knife in his fingers, lazily watching the sky.

"You think you'll be good, Akira?" Athrun teased and I coughed, quickly ducking my head then as I felt Meer's eyes glower as if she was trying to fry my brain right through my skull.

"I'll be fine." I chirruped, struggling against the laughter that was building in my chest. Oh. My. God.

"We're out! I'll see if I can speed things up then!" she snapped, stalking off, her butt twitching beneath her tu-tu pink skirt.

"Any shorter and we'll be seeing another tanline!" I mumbled into the table top.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'between a one and a ten in warm welcome, I'll give her a nine.'." I lied easily. Damn, Kira was right, I'm too good for words!

"Oh…" Athrun seemed to drift off for a moment then snapped to attention. "Yeah, me and Meer have known eachother for the past couple years. She is pretty nice and she seems to really like Lacus."

I stared at him and he watched me back, smiling as ever. "Yup. There's some people you can't reach no matter how hard you try."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head irately before lurching forward in my seat till I was practically laying across the table, my face only an inch or so from his. Athrun's musky warm scent filled my mind in a single breath and I throatily purred in a perfect copy of Meer, minus the revealing shirt.

"Are you _suuure_, Athrun-sama that there isn't _annny_thing you would like to order?"

Athrun's eyes widened, his pupils enlargement slightly in astonishment, a slight pink in his cheeks and I forced a cool grin, flopping back into my seat. Oh yeah, he got it.

"Do you get it now?" I asked, looking away, my own cheeks a bright red. My mind was in a tornado. _Just what the HELL made you do THAT you freaking idiot! _I screamed at myself inwardly, my ears still burning at the intensity our closeness had been. But honestly, naïve people piss me off. Somebody needs to teach them to wisen up.

Including myself now too, baka!

"A little too well, now, thanks." Athrun muttered dryly. "But she wasn't that close- you did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose? Get close? Athrun, you didn't get it from a few feet away so I only did what her mind was thinking. Now you got it."

Athrun shook his head. "Meer doesn't like me like that." He looked annoyed. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't do things like that."

I had been lazily relaxing till that point when I jumped, one finger pointing at him. "Ahah! I figured it out! You're a playboy! You only came here to get the 'Meer' service! Admit it!"

Athrun watched me coolly, and seeing him play the regal look I instantly felt my own cold mask slide right into place.

"Even if it were so- which, no, it isn't,- I have no reason to admit anything to you."

We settled into a cold silence, Athrun's arms crossed over his chest as he watched me as only a pet owner who was scolding their misbehaved pet could. I guess that makes me the misbehaved pet. Well damn, I'm in the doghouse.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, brushing my hair back. "I… I didn't meant to insult your…" I paused, searching for a good word then deciding it wasn't worth it. This, after all, was an apology; words like**…*ahem*** did not belong in it. "your friend." I finished lamely.

"You were only trying to be a friend." Athrun replied calmly.

My fists clenched and I turned my head away. "You're wrong." I murmured through gritted teeth, ignoring the twinges in my chest.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not your friend, and I never will be." I snapped, hating how I sounded like a pouting child sulking to herself.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

But damn! Juane-san could cook!

OOOOO

Lacus Clyne stared at herself in the mirror, wondering what the – assuming it was her- princess of Orb would wear that night.

"_Pretty! Pretty!" _sang her pink haro and she smiled.

"Your absolutely right, the kimono would be better." Singing to herself, Lacus slid into the cool, soft pink and yellow fabric.

"_Birds sing sweetly in the sky. Have they found the promise?_

_Fine feathers make a fine bird, but true love seals the kiss._

_Beauty is as beauty does, but only do truth and grace_

_Reveal that kindly smile and alight a happy face._

_The promise of tomorrow, the promise of hope we all must bear._

_A fire within us, that we must tend and share._

_So that it may grow and spread and fill every heart_

_So hold it close from wind and rain that it may never have to part._

_Birds sing sweetly in the sky, to do so every day for all around._

_And that is part of the promise, so beautiful and loving that promising sound."_

She paused, considering her words. "Beauty is as beauty does. Not my best but what did you think, Haro?"

"_Very nice! Very nice!"_

She beamed. "Thank you!" She danced and twirled about for a moment, loving the feel of how the air carried her hair and her skirt as she spun. When at last she got too dizzy she flopped into her seat at her desk, opening her computer with a gasp of mirth.

She loaded up a terminal link and when it was answered a shadowed figure appeared in the screen.

_-M'Lady?-_ asked a quiet, soft voice of the stranger on the screen.

Lacus saluted. "Kitalla-dono. My apologies for the random call."

_-We are friends, are we not? M'lady? You only need to ask and I will be happy to help. As you have done much for me I will repay to you.-_

"Well, this may not make sense but please keep a close eye on our important friend. And also, if you would please stop by _Octus five _tomorrow, I would very much like to see you then."

_-We will fly swift and true, m'lady.-_ The figure in the screen paused, cocking their head slightly. "But… what is it that has upset you so?"

Lacus hesitated, wondering what to say. "I have… talked to Athrun."

_-And how are the both of you?-_

"Fine, thank you for asking," she said quickly, feeling strangely uncomfortable at the mention of their relationship in that slight way. "Yet… he is bring a guest with him tonight." Lacus's brow furrowed. "And she looks like Lady Attha!"

_-The Princess of ORB?-_ the figure stated slowly, leaning forward slightly. Brilliant cat-slitted yellow eyes glittered in the shadowed-darkness of the screen.

To some those unnatural – and they were as most things were with Coordinators- eyes were unnerving, but to Lacus, they were simply another part of her friend just as much as a hand or a foot was to her.

"Yes, and I'm rather perplexed as to what to do."

_-Indeed this rather troubling. I understand now your fears. Especially because there can't be _two _Cagallis'!- _The speaker paused, turning their head as if to examine something.

_-Captain!_- called another voice, this one distinctly male, though off screen. _ – there is a scout ship just ahead of us, flying at incredible speeds!-_

_-Now, now… What's all the rush then? Seems to me _they_ are heading in the same direction as we are… What identification do they bear?- _the shadowed figure asked, amusement lingering in their voice, their golden eyes gleaming with a sparkle of excitement.

_-They have none! A fugitive ship?_- called back the same male speaker.

Lacus sat up a little straighter in her chair. "And they are headed for here?"

_-It seems so._- the yellow eyes glanced back at Lacus and a smile with pointed white teeth shined. _–I don't suppose we could chase them? Eh? I haven't been on a hunt in ever so looong._-

Lacus nodded, thinking about it for a moment. "Please do, Kitalla-dono.

The person nodded. _–Follow this scout ship, but keep out of their sensors.-_

_-stealth mode initiating- _reported a female voice, the speaker also off screen.

"Kitalla-dono…" Lacus began slowly.

-_Yes, m'Lady?-_

"Please don't purposely get into danger."

That rather chilling sharp smiled gleamed again. –_Danger? I? I never associate myself with that word!-_

_-Yeah, cause you tend to be so much worse.- _muttered another voice in the back ground and there was a sharp hushing sound.

Kitalla-dono chuckled.

"Just stay safe? Don't get involved in battle with any strange ships with out consulting me please?" Lacus asked hopefully.

_-Yes, we wouldn't want to run into the dreaded _Harmony_ now would we?- _murmured Kitalla-dono dryly.

"Not funny, Kitalla."

Kitalla-dono snickered. _–You mustn't worry so much. You're too young to get gray hairs! Now, relax, we have everything taken care of and I'll be down to meet you tomorrow. I too… am interested in your new friend. Farewell and best of luck for your dinner.- _The link ended and Lacus sighed, falling back into the cushy comfort of her chair.

Things were getting complicated. ZAFT was constantly putting up new alerts, drafting people into the military as the EA's threats loomed over PLANT.

_War… why must we always fight to settle things? _Lacus thought sadly, reading multiple reports on what was happening on the borders of the earth and on earth.

Cities destroyed, lives lost, and only emptiness left.

"_Is it too much for you all to realize?_

_Is it too much to see clearly with your eyes?_

_That we are all the same just with different dreams_

_Different kinds of cloths yet sowed together at the seams._

_Yet still we tear our threads, we try to re-sow our lives_

_We cut at each others cloths, with scissors, and sharp knives_

_This isn't how we're supposed to be, alone and scattered_

_Trying to pursue our dreams when we are frayed and tattered_

_But why can't we see? Just open our eyes_

_See the bigger picture if only one tries_

_That we are all apart of the world, the fabric that holds it all together_

_And severed we won't survive, for being alone wasn't meant to last forever_

_So re-sow the thread through us, redo what has been undone_

_Remake the tapestry of life, and soon our dreams will meld to one."_

OOOOO

"You're positively dying to go in there aren't you."

"What? No! I'm not a child, Athrun!"

"Look! Don't deny it! You want to go in!"

"No!"

"We have hours to do nothing with- so why not?" Athrun grinned sweetly at his fiery companion who was glaring at him as if she wanted to knee him in the gut- not that that would be a first.

They were standing out sides a carnival and Athrun had noticed while they had walked by in silence how Akira's eyes strayed numerous times to watch the moving rides, the dressed up clowns and the multiple brightly colored booths. Obnoxious music played, echoing about them in the park they had been strolling through.

"Have you ever been to one before?" Athrun asked curiously. Oddly enough, despite their steely silence, he had been enjoying the morning out. It had been amusing, and rather refreshing.

"No…I was going to go to one on my eighth birthday… but…"

"but?" Athrun prodded. He didn't know why he was so vastly interested in the mysterious, guarded pilot, but he was. Of course this would be the interest any friend would have for another… or… any … not friend?

She sighed, running her hands through her blond hair as if the world's weight had fallen on her shoulders. "But my father was…was busy with work. So he couldn't take me. And my mom…"

Athrun fell quiet. He knew what it was like to always have a father who was busy, or away, only wanting to hear good things from his son. His father never called for his presence unless there was something he needed Athrun to do. _But at least_, Athrun thought, _I had my mother, Lenore Zala… before… she died in_ Junis Seven. He glanced at the quiet Yamato who was gazing the carnival with an expression of pained nostalgia as if she too was reminiscing in a sorrowful past.

But what about Mrs. Yamato-san? Hadn't she been there for her daughter at least while Akira was young?

"Er…" Athrun began, unsure of how to ask a rather thorny question of 'where was your mom' when Akira interrupted.

"You're right."

"I..I am?" Athrun gaped, stunned at the unveiled expression she wore. A little bit determined, a little bit sad, and a whole lot steely. That was Akira.

"Let's go." Though her expression was one a shark might wear if it was lazily circling it's prey – that's ridiculous! How does that even make sense? – her eyes, her strange violet eyes revealed a rather puzzled but excited look.

"We got time to kill so come on." With out even thinking about it, she reached back and grabbed Athrun's left hand, dragging him along ruthlessly towards the front gate.

Stumbling over in his own surprise, Athrun hurried to keep pace

Once they got in the park, Akira's eyes only grew wider.

"Like a kid at Christmas!" Athrun teased, laughing as he dodged a lightning fast punch to his chest.

"So why didn't you go to one after that with someone else?" Athrun asked.

"Nobody could be spared to take me." Akira said quietly, leading him into the line for a steep-dropping roller coaster.

"Not even a friend?" Athrun pressed, remembering the previous night's event.

She glanced at him, her expression ever so icy. "I don't have any." She stated carefully.

"What, you afraid to be social?"

She snorted. "Obviously not, Mr. Nosy." She glared at him. "And I would like it if you didn't ask me about my life, alright? Leave what is alone- and don't be bothered, my 'friendless' status isn't changing anytime soon."

Athrun bit his bottom lip. "What are you? A masochist? Or a drama queen with a pity party?" he snapped, feeling oddly edgy.

He got ready to dodge whatever attack came at him then but when Akira made no attempt to move he froze, watching her tensely.

"Just leave it alone, I came out here with you to kill time. Not to get all close and cosy."

Of course that when out the window when the two were forced to share the roller coaster's two seater bench.

"Remind me again why we're doing this? It's not like you don't drive mobile suits." Grumbled Athrun.

"This is different." Insisted Akira who was straining as far away from Athrun as she could get- which really wasn't that far. The two were stuck together, a bar pressing down on their laps, their legs and arms brushing. "And it's not like we're the only sixteen or so year olds here! There's adults riding the rides too!"

Athrun shrugged, relaxing back. "Alright. So, question, what is your views on ZAFT's military role in the world right now?"

Akira paused, her head turning to him, her violet eyes guarded yet puzzled. "From whose view?"

Athrun's eyebrows raised. "Ohhh, I get what you're saying. Alright, your view as a Coordinator."

She narrowed her eyes, seeing past him as she thought. "ZAFT should protect PlANT," she began slowly. "But… all the negative feelings to Natural's is stupid. ZAFT shouldn't blame Naturals in general for one person's misdeeds."

"The EA and Blue Cosmos aren't exactly one person." Athrun frowned.

Akira shook her head. "But you got to keep in mind, Athrun, that just as I joined ZAFT to protect people, most of the men and women that join the EA do so to protect the Earth Federation. And the Blue Cosmos need to be stopped. I never said anything about that."

"But, the Blue Cosmos is considered a part of the Earth Federation, and they have had alliances with the Earth Alliance before! So couldn't the EA be considered in the same league?" Athrun crossed his arms.

Akira waved a finger back and forth. "ORB is part of the Earth Federation but not necessarily the EA. The Blue Cosmos is closer akin to _Harmony _as a fugitive group that just likes killing Coordinators. And it's not like ZAFT doesn't try to pick up allies when they go to war with the EA."

"So you're saying all is fair in war?" Athrun asked, leaning forward slightly now

"Well it's not like there are any rules to war, out sides the rules of engagement and honor. But is EA necessarily always the bad guy in the war?"

"You're a soldier of ZAFT, how can you fight and kill with ideas like that?" Athrun demanded.

"How can Lacus Clyne promote peace when her dad is part of the PLANT/ ZAfT council? Like I said before, I joined ZAFT to protect, not to accuse."

"You wanted to join the _Avenger. _And Seigal Clyne promotes peace in the council, stupid._" _Athrun noted.

Akira ignored him, answering only his first question. "To stop them, just as I would want to stop ZAFT if ZAFT's ideals became too outrages and effected our stance in the world."

The carts below them jerked forward and they started slowly moving, picking up speed quickly.

"So you believe that ZAFT has the right to protect them selves, but not to attack Natural's in general?"

"Wouldn't you say the same of the EA?" asked Akira- the carts began slowly moving up a hill and the two were lurched back against their seats.

Athrun bit his bottom lip. "And if you could change the world?"

"If I could I would want peace."

"Ah, you belong in ORB."

Akira looked stricken but Athrun didn't have time to dwell on her expression as the cart turned over the crest of the first coaster hill and the wind slapped against their face as they were rushed down.

Grinning wide grins, they held tight to the bar, their hair blowing back as the the coaster spun and flew up and down at swift speeds. Once it was over and they were standing outside the ride, combing their fingers through their wind-swept hair, Akira poked Athrun.

"See, now I knew it would be different!" she grinned, she spun, looking rather happy though it was quite hard to tell with Akira, before walking off.

Athrun sped up to join her. "So as I was saying before."

The sparkle in her violet eyes dulled and she replied flatly. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you ORB? With beliefs and reasons like that?"

She turned her head away. "I don't belong there. I'm a Coordinator, remember?"

"But-"

"Why do we war, Athrun?" She interrupted, her expression shadowed by her golden bangs, her arms crisscrossed behind her back.

"To resolve matters."

"Why not resolve them with words? Words don't kill."

"To punish those who have wronged us. To protect." Athrun amended trying to hit her weak spot in her armor.

"Ah, from the Defender's view. But from the Instigator's view… why attack in the first place? Why start a war if things can be resolved in more friendly manners?"

Athrun stared at her. Akira wasn't like any normal soldier he had ever known. "Because… sometimes people won't listen."

"So we must kill them? Hurt those that they are close to because they can't see our line of reasoning?"

Athrun dropped his head. "Yes… I never said war was a blessing or that I enjoyed taking part in it, Yamato."

"I'm not accusing you. Nor anyone in fact." He looked up, Akira had her head thrown back, her blond hair rustling in the wind as she brooded.

"You're leading me in circles. What's your thought?'

"I believe that anything can be resolved in peace if we are all willing. And when those few some people aren't we must protect ourselves." Akira said thoughtfully. "But I must believe in peace just as I must believe in war. You can't fight wars unless you believe in them, just as you can't promote peace if you don't believe in it."

Athrun thought about it. Honestly, he was completely getting confused. Akira was leading him circles. War. Peace. Peace. War. It was an endless cycle.

"So do you ever believe that the world will achieve that peace?"

Akira looked at him and he never thought he had stared so deeply into her eyes. It was unnerving, yet at the same time… breathtaking. "Perhaps, if everyone will listen." She sighed, brushing her hair back. "Come on, let's get off this subject. I'm starting to confuse myself, I'm talking in circles."

Athrun rolled his eyes, flicking her slightly in the arm in punishment. "Alright then, want to tell me where you learned your fighting style?"

"A…family friend taught me."

"I'm surprised though. Most Coordinators don't learn to fight like that." Athrun noted. "But you seem pretty comfortable with it even though it's more so styled for Naturals."

Akira looked tense. _She always get's like that when ever I start asking things bout her past, _Athrun realized. What was Akira's past? What could it be that it would inflict upon her present life so much?

"I'm just a whole puzzle of different things." She at last replied, leaving Athrun only more bewildered.

"I see- oh watch it!" Athrun darted forward as Akira tripped, his hands out-stretched and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, hoisting her safely back to her feet. Akira's eyes flicked up to meet his, her violet eyes wide in alarm and worry.

"Um, sorry." She mumbled, pushing lightly on his chest to make him release her.

And even as she ran ahead to another ride, Athrun stared bewilderedly at his forearms. He could still feel the warmth of her slim, delicate, yet firm body pressed against his from that heartbeat of a moment

Just ahead of him Akira tripped again over a nonexistent rock, falling face first into a clown who was selling balloons.

"Ahhh, you idiot." He sighed, unsure of who he was calling one- her or himself… or maybe the two of them together.

**Authors Note Importantish –Read meeee plz ^.^**

**First of all- Hope yyou weren't bored by the poetry -.- It's some scraps of mine and I actually do write poetry when I get the rare inspiration to and I was bored so …yeah… **

**Second: Okay, so incase you were disappointed, I was going to have this chapter and the next be one whoooole chapter. But I started having too much fun writing Cagalli's and Athrun's day out before dinner. Sorry if it was boring, but I wanted to start their relationship with a political base so that Cagalli's character wouldn't feel like she was breaking her code to not get friends and let people get close to her. **

**Also I had a mind block for over half the week on what they would do while they were out and then boom! It hit me, I was hungry for kettle corn popcorn and funnel cake (which I have neeeverr had before -.-) so Athrun and Cagalli should go to the Carnival! (Yay for logic!) So the finish of their day and the dinner with Lacus will be in the next chapter so please forgive me for this terribly short and lame chapter =(. I'm happy to say though that things should be picking up in the next couple chapters- the reason for this one is that I did want Athrun and Akira to have their day off in a way. lol**

**Though I was reading the last chapter over and it occurred to me just how long it was… oh wow. So, I was worried about boring people or something (not to mention I jabber and jabber on forever, oh my God, I annoy myself!) sooo, unless you don't want me to, I'm going to shorten the chapters down and make moooore chapters ( The peace offering is laid upon the alter- shorterchapters + more chapters = sacrifice) =3. **

**If you like the long chapters then R&R same if shorter chapters are better. Thanks =)**

**Oh wait, I'll spare you my usual talk right now. I'll write my sorrowful farewell and then do my 'second AN after' yay!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter R&R me what you think and I promise I will get back to you whether at the 'first AN' or via PM. (fyi, Never mix PM with PMS in a conversation with your family XP )**

**Please please please, R&R though? Pleeeeasies? Cherry on top? Sprinkles? ATHRUN'S MUSTARD YELLOW SHIRT? (oh wait, I don't own that do i…)**

***Disclaimer- I do not own Athrun's mustard yellow shirt (oh gee, how will I go on?)**

**Hahaha **

**Well, lots of love**

**-she-who-should-not-be –named (harry Potter =)**

**-Azetta**

**And behold: The Jabber Bomb**

**Moving on, the rest is my… 'jabber' so feel free to skip and for those who want to keep reading, mucho gracias, I can't stand myself half the time so I can't begin to wonder how you guys can do it. Anyhoo…**

**My Playlist for the chapter**

**Kudos to Linkin Park, Kelly Clarkson and Paramore who have been keeping me hyper while I write these chapters. PARAMORE IS STILL A BAND HECK YEAH! … had to get that out (Paramore + Linkin Park + Kelly Clarkson freak? Yup, that's me. =)**

**Honestly, I'm not much of a music with writing person, but when you're up to three in the morning and the idea of coffee or energy drinks makes you gag you neeeeed something! (besides sleep ;)**

**Paramore- Brand New Eyes ( don't have it? Oh shame shame *tsk tsk* =PP jkkk, I don't have it either -.- borrowed it… =3 ma' ma' iPod… yeah it's pretty cool) **

**Ignorance**

**Playing God**

**Turn it off**

**The Only Exception**

**Where the lines overlap**

**Paramore- Riot**

**Misery Buisness **

**Fences**

**Linkin Park- Meteora**

**Numb**

**From the inside**

**Lying from you **

**In the End**

**Kelly Clarkson – All I ever wanted**

**My life would suck with out you**

**Long Shot**

**Some others: (IPod Shuffle moments! LETS BOOGIE! XD )**

**Owl City- Ocean eyes**

**On the wing**

**Vanilla Twilight**

**Reliant Kay- two lefts don't make a right but three do (congrats for longest album name ever *rolls eyes* … at least that I know of D= )**

**Forward Motion**

**Lady Gaga-**

**Alejand – oh wait I skipped that song XP whoops, muwhahhhaah**

**Francesca Battistelli – My paper heart**

**Beautiful, Beautiful**

**Free to be me**

**The Band Perry-**

**If I die young**

**Tons more. Too tired to write, must finish this chapter tomorrow and post it then get started on next chapter to post it up sooner. Nyah. *sleeps***


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha =)**

**Ahhh, doesn't that greeting make you immediately think of warm beaches, palm trees and paradise? *sighs longingly***

**Anyhoooo, rolling right along *rolls***

**Yzak- '…'? Did I do something bad? I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you some how in my writing =( or if there's something wrong with my story, pleasse, pm me or review and I'll try to fix it. **

**Mage666- hopefully good depending on the view of it *scratches head* ehhhh, thanks for reviewing =))))))**

**Precious1421- thankyouuu =) and thanks for re-reviewing, it shows that you thought it was worth it and that's an even higher compliment thankyouuu!**

**WritingKnightmare- hahaha, well I'm glad that your week was good =) and I know what exams are (btw, I have nothing against publicschoolers ;) and thanks ( I didn't even know I had a writing style! Thanks!) **

**Thanks for the comment about the changing perspective, things sorta go through my mind so I never think of the small things. Oh duh, well I added them in the chapter, and will hopefully get time to do so to the earlier ones =) And yeah, it's intentional lol**

**And wow…..just wow. THAT IS SO COOL THAT YOU ARE RUNNING A WRITING CLUB! (I'm so jealous!) you must be a super amazing writer! And thanks! I would have been glad to help new members ( love love love writing ^_^ ) And I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**The3pleA- heeheheheh glad you enjoyed them =) I'm trying not to move 'their' story along to fast but at the same time I want to add in those moments so hopefully it's going smoothly. And I know it might seem like Cagalli is the center of everyone's attentions (maybe? Idk) but hopefully that will be changing in a couple of chapters =) I just like writing about Cagalli cause she is someone whose personality I can identify with (sorta scary, huh?) And meer… Hmmm, in a waaayissshhh she's like Meer for GSD? I have no thought about that since I'm just making my own little story so I didn't give much thought to that. But I will say this, Meer is sorta important. Enjoy =3**

**Jodeist- whoot for paramour! Yay for misery business X) and here's your update, thanks for reading =)))**

**Memeylupht- ooh pheewww *wipes forehead* well, I haven't had time as much since I've started really really studying for a math test, (ugh). And I'm glad you like it, and in fact, they will =). And I'm glad you're loving it =D that makes my daaaay lol, enjoy enjoy enjoy**

**Falconrukichi- yay for updates, right? And thanks, I wasn't sure if I was getting a little to political/moral blabla in that chapter, but that's good *sighs*. And I know what you mean. In my head, Cagalli will never be a 'Juliette' nor a 'Bella Swan' or a 'Mary Sue'. She's just rash tempered, easily antagonized, stubborn Cagalli. Athrun on the other hand. *roll eyes***

**Kira the shadowed figure? Maybe, maybe not ^_^ we shall see =3 **

**Enjoy! **

***Disclaimer- I do not own GUNDAM (only in my dreams =) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading =) **

CHAPTER 5

The day was beginging to draw close, our time till Lady's Clyne's dinner drawing closer and Athrun and I were sitting on opposite ends of a park bench eating. Athrun munching on French fries while I cooled off with refreshing lick after lick of soft vanilla ice cream.

"So then what happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

Athrun paused, swallowing and continuing the story of how he had over come his fear of water. "Well, the next day my father took me out into the middle of a PLANT lake and threw me in with the promise that he wouldn't help me out until I learned to swim."

I made a face, feeling irritated at the mention of Patrick Zala, the aggressive chairman of ZAFT. "Well obviousy you didn't drown. But that still is a pretty nasty thing to do." I noted.

Athrun shrugged. "I guess in his eyes it's no different then a parent letting go of their kid on his first attempt at riding a two-wheeled bike by himself. Almost always they fall and scrape their knees or something."

"Oh gee, a scrapped knee, a drowned son, whats the difference." I mumbled rather scathingly to myself, feeling a certain disgust for Athrun's father. I looked up but when I saw the far-away uncertain expression on Athrun's face I sighed. How could I judge Athrun for following his father with such dedication when I did so with my own. In our eyes our father's, though with their flaws, could do no wrong.

"So I guess you… doggy-paddled?"

Athrun made a face. "Well when you put it like that it rather takes away that sense of triumph I remember filling me back then."

"Oh please, just finish the story already."

He eyed me oddly me for a moment before adding. "Well, anyway, I ended up having to… as you put it, doggy-paddle my way back to shore, and, by the way, are you aware that there is ice cream on your nose?"

I scowled. "Thanks, Lieutenant." On an impulse, my hand shot forward and I dabbed his nose in my ice cream, smearing it all over his face. Of course, now my ice cream was ruined. "There, much better."

Athrun stared at me in astonishment, which I realized was only a distraction as he withdrew the French fry he had been stirring in his ketchup and wiped it on my cheek.

"Meh" I grunted, reaching up to paw at my cheek before realizing that wouldn't be the greatest idea ever.

Athrun roared with laughter- that is- until I darted forward and jammed my entire ice cream cone in his face, rubbing it all over. "There, now we're even."

He wiped the ice cream from his face and we glared at each other for a moment. And then I couldn't help it, the sight of his furious vanilla-white expression framed by ice-cream dripping midnight locks of hair made me laugh. Mirth bubbled up in me and my lips parted in a burst of amusement.

It was only a couple beats of laughter and I snapped my mouth close as I realized what an idiot I was being but by then it was too late and Athrun was grinning.

"See, now I knew you could laugh!" he chuckled and I ducked my head, feeling disappointed with myself.

But it had felt so good to laugh, to find something amusing. And whether or not their intentions, the people of PLANT were good, many of the people aboard the _Demi-god_ were good and that was what hurt me the most. Because, I felt like a wolf in sheep's wool. Was it honestly very fair of me?

Trying to distract Athrun and myself I searched wildly for something to say. "Oh crap, we need to get to Lady Clyne's don't we?" I noted, alarmed and Athrun paused in wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Indeed we do," he frowned. "Here, take this, we'll have to finish cleaning ourselves up once we get to her house." He handed me a spare handkerchief and I rubbed it on my face, hating the stick residue that still clung to my skin despite my efforts. Athrun smirked slightly as I shook my head like a wet dog, irate.

"You missed a spot." He informed sweetly and I glared at him.

"And you'll have a new one if you don't watch it." I snarled, raising a fist and Athrun sighed.

"Right, listen Akira, I was going to mention this to you."

My shoulders came up slightly, my head half cocked, tense.

"You really need to be careful about your anger. Especially in battle."

I turned to face him, his blue hair hanging slightly over his emerald eyes and he gazed at me seriously.

"As your Lieutenit, I expect you to start holding your tongue and your anger other wise I may have to restrain you in battle."

I exhaled slowly as his words struck a cord in my mind.

_Flashback*_

"_Kisake! I will not wear a dress! You can't make me! And don't you wave those pair of high heels at me,Mana! These are all stupid inventions that I will not take part in!" I roared furiously at my offenders from across my room._

"_Lady Attha. You must work on your temper otherwise it will get the best of you." Kisake warned. "A true warrior doesn't fight with anger or hatred clouding their mind. They fight with their mind as the arm, and their heart as the sword."_

"_I'm not acting on anger!"_

"_You alllwaays blow up though!" called in an amused voice as Kira stepped into the room. There was to be a ball tonight that everyone in ZAFT Pilot Academy was invited to and I had invited Kira, as friends, to be my dance partner even though I wasn't too keen on 'dancing'. "Remember that time you punched a hole in the screen because your favorite show got cancelled?"_

_I glared at him. "Thank you Kira!" I snapped, but Kisake only shushed me._

"_Listen, Cagalli, you have a strong heart. But you act to much with out thought. It is good to have feelings, to love and be strong. But do not confuse yourself in your anger and temper. Be yourself, but be wise and fair. You are, after all, the Peace Princess of ORB. And I know you, Cagalli, that on your heart nothing means more to you then ORB and peace when it comes down to it. So don't ever be confused. Don't ever lose yourself in someone else."_

"Akira?" Athrun had stopped walking to watch me as I gaped at him feeling a flood of sadness in me.

"I…I understand Lieutenit." I whispered weakly, my arms circling around my waist.

Why had everything fallen apart? Junis Seven, peace, my life. I, in nature, did rise to the bait easily, but why… why was I showing so much of myself to him? To this boy, my enemy? I had never done anything like this before, always silent, cold Akira.

And yet neither was I so violent, which I was becoming more so… ever since I lost people that were dear to me.

Athrun's eye brows raised. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Thank you for letting me know… I had forgotten…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, turning to resume walking once more.

My hair was curling and frizzy from the humidity and I could bet that I looked like crap- of course the Prince of Zala was his ol' charming self.

We began walking towards the direction of the Clyne Mannor again, delving into silence. It had been like that all day. Silence. Athrun providing chit chat. And then silence again.

But Athrun's expression when I talked is what surprised me, made me want to talk more in fact. He looked as if he was listening… and not only just listening but watching me carefully, taking in every little thing I said and trying to fit it all together in the puzzle of Akira.

But I wasn't Akira and I could never be other for him.

And yet, who was Akira? I thought acted differently for ZAFT, but lately I couldn't tell for sure. My personality and the one I had constructed for Akira were starting to meld together, the Akira's personality slowly fading.

I glanced at Athrun from the corner of my eye, his cheeks slightly red from the scrubbing, his hair slightly tangled together, his green eyes gleaming.

He persisted to try and draw me into conversation, didn't he realize that we couldn't be friends? But… but if we could. In another world where ZAFT and ORB were allies, if we could make peace then what would Athrun become to be to me? And Dearka? And any others I had met. Would they have been dear people to me?

Could they be important to me now if I let them become close, to know the real me?

Did I want them? Could I let them?

Or would it hurt to much when it came time for the Peace Princess to take up her crown? ORB was my world, my family, my life. But now, I felt lonely.

"Well?" I asked Athrun after rubbing at the spot on my face. "Is it gone?"

As if unaware of what he was doing, Athrun reached forward instinctively with his handkerchief. "There, now it's gone." He said after wiping my right cheek bone below my eye, his thumb pressing gently against my face through the thin white fabric.

I ducked my head down. Too close. Way to close. And yet… "Um, thanks. Um," I peeked at him from below my lashes and he seemed surprised with himself as well, his cheeks slightly redder then they were before. "I guess we should hurry to Lacus's." I finished lamely, kicking at a rock on the side walk that for some sudden reason offended me greatly.

My cell phone vibrated rather suddenly then in my pocket and I hopped in the air slightly with a yelp. "Ah! Oh, oooh." I sighed, ignoring Athrun's smile before drawing out the cell phone. Not recognizing the number, I flipped it open slowly.

'He-hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"_Hello?" _issued an unfamiliar voice with a slight vibrato tang to it.  
>I glanced at Athrun who was politely looking the other way. I snapped my fingers at him, holding up a single finger to represent 'give me a moment' before walking a bit a ways.<p>

"Akira Yamato speaking, who is this?"

"_Ahah, Kira said that was your alias. This is Yuna Roma speaking, Princess Cagalli."_

I froze, my expression deadening. "Yuna Roma?" I murmured. "I'm afraid I do not know you. Nor Kira and am certainly not this Princess."

"_No worries, m'lady. I am with your friend here on Octus five. Kira and I are here to get you out of ZAFT"_

I froze. _"_Home…" I whispered the word as if it was sweet caress and it felt like honey on my lips. I sank unsteadily to the ground and Athrun darted to my side.

"Akira? Are you alright?" his hands hovered around my shoulders as if he was debating whether it would impolite to touch me or not.

"_Ah, I see that you are busy."_ Roma paused. "_If it is possible, m'Lady if we could meet outsides the Remington Inn at eleven tonight then perhaps we can coordinate a plan? Kira will be there of course. Kira, say hi to your princess, you dolt!"_

"_Hey Cags!" _Called a thrilled familiar voice and a feeling of joy blossomed in me washing away all pangs of pain and loneliness. Kira was here! Kira would take away, even if it wasn't too ORB.

I glanced at Athrun's worried face, wondering if mine was as cold and as pale as it felt in my shock, or perhaps amazed in my excitement. "Um. Yes. Of course, I'll be there." I whispered. I flipped the phone shut and slid it into my pocket, feeling confused and breathless. I didn't have a clue who Roma was, whether or not he was to be trusted. But… Kira! If Kira was there I would risk it. I would risk ZAFT for my closest and dearest friend. There was no way I would miss a chance to be with him. And take me away? Was I returning home? Or at least somewhere else? I sighed longingly.

"Akira, are you alright?"

I smiled up at Athrun, a smile so genuine that I could tell it totally threw him off. His green eyes widening and his head snapping back slightly. "I'm fine, Athrun. I'm perfectly fine."

A little bit later at the Clyne Manor

Night finally drawing its curtains upon PLANT, Athrun led me into the Clyne Manor, greeting his fiancé with a smile. "Lacus, I'm pleased to introduce you to Lady Akira Yamato, a mobile suit pilot."

Slowly I turned to meet the beautiful, graceful Lacus Clyne. I felt intimidated by her looks, her aura of confidence in love and peace, and her simple yet gentle smile that made her expression glow. My father always said that Lacus Clyne was a fellow Peace Princess, to be respected and honored even from afar and so she was always spoken of in high regard at my home in Junis Seven. I felt instantly bad as I remembered what I had said about her and her father earlier to Athrun. It wasn't true and hadn't been called for.

PLANT loved their princess dearly and in a single glance I could understand why. She carried that presence, the feeling that she really did care about you, that she would be honest with you and support you even if you were a stranger.

"Welcome, Akira-chan! I'm so glad that you could come!" Lacus smiled and my eyes widened as she skipped the normal terms of respect. Her voice was clear and sweet like bells singing under water, the rippling water melding their ringing tones together and forming it into one smooth dancing song.

"Lady Lacus-san." I fumbled with my words, unsure of what to say to this awe-inspiring singer.

"Please, call me Lacus." She smiled, taking both of my hands in hers. Her eyes penetrated and searched mine and I felt as if she was shining a tremendous light upon me, and flooding me in purity, seeing me to the soul.

"Come! We shall have dinner out on the veranda beneath the stars."

Unable to not say anything as Athrun and I followed the skipping princess, I said. "There are no stars, Lad- Lacus."

She glanced at me, her kimono twisting about her legs. "Surely you have seen the stars enough to imagine them where they belong, Akira?" her tone was rather innocent but at the possible- no, it couldn't be!- hint in her voice I stiffened.

"I haven't been out in space before enough to see the stars, Lacus, nor have I seen them from a ground view. I am… after all, your aaverage Coordinator." I said steeily in a tone that I had picked up from Gladys. Athrun shot me a warning look and I bit my lip remembering our previous conversation. It wasn't so much that I was angry, but more rather defensive and worried of what the Princess thought of me or what she was trying to figure out.

Lacus only smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. "I'm sure though, that perhaps you dream of seeing them? Either of you?"

I shrugged, refusing to comment further and Athrun turned his head slightly away. I wondered if he felt uncomfortable.

When neither of us replied Lacus continued. "I think it would be wonderful to go to earth! And perhaps make friends with all the countries there."

I smiled, unable to resist that belief that we shared. "I can not help but hope for that future as well, despite being a ZAFT pilot."

"Is that all you are?" Lacus asked. She opened two doors in front of us and brought us out into a garden, the grass lush, the flowerbeds over blooming with life. A simple yet elegant four-seat table was set up with food already in place, four black floor lamps surrounding it and basking it in a soft, yet bright-enough glow of light. We took our seats, Lacus and I across from each other.

"Is there not more to you then being ZAFT's soldier?" she asked gently.

My fingers grazed my napkin's satin cloth absentmindedly. Just what was she getting at? "Of course," I murmured, my gaze trailing away to stare into the blank darkness that stretched above, hiding the true heavens from sight. This was not my world and yet some how they welcomed me into it. How could the EA want to destroy this serenity, however created it may be?

"We are all different, with different choices. How we choose our paths and make our decisions defines us, shapes us. We are like clay that must be molded through the years with flaws and perfections, truth and mistakes. And we must take it all, never restart- that's impossible- but continue on to chase our dreams wherever they might lead us." I stopped, blushing slightly as I realized I had gone on talking. "Er, um, sorry." I rubbed my the edge of my jaw in embarrassment and Lacus smiled.

"You have a good heart despite what you are given in life." She murmured as if she knew that I had lost my crew in Junis Seven, left my father and home in ORB along with myself before joining ZAFT years later as some one else. How could she know? Why would she care outsides of promoting ZAFT?

I peeked at Athrun who was being rather silent and I realized that he was watching me from the corners of his eyes, an unsettled expression on his face as if my words had hit him like a block and he wasn't sure what do, what to think, what to believe.

Lacus glanced between us and I noticed her chewing her bottom lip uncertainly. I shook my head, breaking from my trance and smiling up at her, a true smile.

We were two long lost friends finally being reacquainted. Peace Princesses finally meeting under the veil of secrecy and night.

"Well, I'm hungry." I chirped, trying to lighten the odd mood that was settling and I carefully picked up one of my forks.

Why I had three forks was beyond me cause one was good enough.

"I didn't know what you would like, Akira, so I hope this fits your taste." Lacus added, sitting up, her face shining.

I glanced at the food that lay waiting on the table and my mouth watered. It…. Looked. Great.

"Lobster!" I squeaked, over come with an obsession to eat. "That is quite the delicacy, and specially bred too!"

Lobster was only eaten on earth and I realized my mistake in being able to notice it's fancy-schamancy'ness when Lacus tilted her head and smiled.

"How knowledgeable," she noted aloud and I flinched visibly, feeling Athrun's watchful gaze flicker to me. "I am glad though, that it is to your liking."

"Your hospitality is more then I can deserve." I said at last and I could feel confusion growing in Athrun at my icy tone. I had to hand it to his fiancé though, if she really had figured out who I was- but how?- then she was one smart pink cookie.

Lacus only smiled, her expression softening. "It is wonderful though, to finally meet you. Athrun has told me much about your short history aboard the _Demi-god_."

I shot a glare at Athrun who suddenly seemed over come with a bout of coughs as he choked on his food. "Oh really?" I said with a huge smiling, wondering if I could chance kicking at him underneath the table with out hitting Lacus.

Athrun clapped a hand over his mouth as if he was trying not to laugh. "I couldn't help it- don't glare at your lieutenant so!"

"Yes Lieutenant!" I hissed between my teeth before taking a huge bite of whatever I had put on my plate, chewing it roughly.

Lacus laughed and we stared at her in amazement. Honestly, the whole day I had been chewing on my nails in worry that she would be upset because I was rooming with her fiancé but now she only seemed pleased. Probably because of my obvious disdain for Athrun and I shifted feeling weirdly uncomfortable with that thought.

"So, Lacus, I heard that you are making a memorial trip to _Junis Seven_." I began again, surprised at myself for starting conversation back up.

Lacus smiled, delighted with my interest.

"Oh yes," she clapped her hands together. "My father is arranging a memorial service to take place for those who were lost in _Junis Seven_."

I put a hand in my heart as she spoke, mourning my crew and Kisake and Mana. "That's a wonderful thing." I murmured.

"if you are close by at the time then perhaps ZAFT will let you join me?"

I paused, blinking at her in shock at the honor of accompanying her to a memorial service. Athrun leaned back in his chair, smiling at Lacus before turning to grin at my confounded expression. "Me? I mean, I'm only a pilot, I'm nobody special."

"Only a pilot?" Lacus scolded. "Didn't we just have this conversation, Akira? You aren't just a pilot. And you are special in your own ways."

"But, I," Athrun stepped on my foot underneath the table and I clamped my mouth shut to get a hold of my stammering before I made myself look like a bigger idiot. At last, with a dip of my head, I said. "Thank you, it would be an honor. If I can make it- however I don't wish to ask more then what is able. Would I be allowed to come?"

She smiled a slow smile. "I have my ways, Akira." She winked, looking every bit of the political figure that she sometimes was. "They won't have a problem with you coming. My father won't mind either."

I sat back stunned. "It is an honor." I repeated. "I hope I can make it."

She beamed. "I hope you can come as well."

"Of course," Athrun broke in, ever the pessimistic. "It will depend on the mission."

I coughed, trying not to roll my eyes. Yeah, that mission. Well, with out my cover blown to bits, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell they would actually ever find the real Cagalli.

The image of Kimi-hime flashed through my head with all the terrible memories with it and I frowned, wiping my mouth as daintily as I could- not very much then. Compared to how the other two ate, I ate like a pig, quicker and larger bites that supported my vast love for food.

"Well if you do come we simply must find you a gown." Lacus declared, a determined expression on her face.

I choked on the non-existent food in my throat. "Wh-what?" I stared flabbergasted at the amused couple. "No,no. No dresses." I shook my head, my golden hair that I had tucked neatly back becoming unraveled from their tidy twists and flocking around my face.

"Every girl must wear a dress at one point of time. From a party, to a funeral, to a state meeting."

Lacus's eyes shined oddly at me, too inquisitive for my tastes and I swallowed hard. "We-well, I doubt I'll ever be going to a state meeting so that knocks one off the list. And I'm not much of a party person. And I think I can slip by at a funeral."

Lacus watched me carefully a moment longer, absentmindedly playing with a slim golden band on her left ring finger- one that matched the ring on Athrun's left hand.

This girl was starting to frighten me.

I got to my feet, checking my watch. Time had flown since I had talked to Roma-san and it was drawing close to eleven, I had twenty minutes to get there.

"Well, I really must go. I have an obligation to meet, so please continue eating and I am deeply sorry." I bowed at the waist, feeling Lacus's amused expression and Athrun's confused gaze settle on me. Hurriedly I exited from the room, dialing up a taxi number on my phone as I did so.

Tonight I would see Kira.

OOOO

Narrator POV

"She left in quite the rush." Noted Athrun, feeling slightly disappointed at the disapearence of the female pilot.

Lacus smiled. "We all don't like to be late to our obligations."

"I suppose, I didn't even know she had one."

"Hmmm."

"Well, you would think that she would have mentioned it earlier if it interfered with the dinner."

"It is late, Athrun. Aren't soldiers to report back to base by tweleve unless they have notified ahead of time."

Athrun made a face. "You mean under the age of nineteen?"

Her laughter tinked prettily. "PLANT or not, terrible things still happen. We are no different then Naturals."

Athrun rolled his eyes. "Ya'know, outsides the whole fact of how we were made."

Lacus made a slight pouting face. "You would be surprise how many Naturals pass Coordinators tests with flying colors."

"Oh really? Name one." Athrun leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.

Lacus bit her lip. She wanted to tell her rather arrogant and foolish fiancé that he was missing a huge fact. Well, Akira Yamato, or should she say, Cagalli Attha, was certainly accepted into the ranks of Coordinators! And as pilot for a GUNDAM, none the less!

"There have been many." She at last stated simply and Athrun sighed. One debate they had shared for months. Lacus was convinced that Naturals were just as equal to Coordinators, Athrun tended to follow his father's thoughts that Coordinators and Naturals were better off separated or Naturals might become envious of Coordinators. Envy led to hate, hate led to anger, anger led to violence, and violence led to death.

A maid appeared, stepping through the double doors into the glow of the light. "Lady Lacus, there is someone wishing to speak to you."

Lacus glanced at Athrun, standing up. "One moment," she promised before turning to follow the maid back in. She picked up the phone that sat on a small table in a corner of the hall.

"Lacus speaking."

_"M'Lady. We have arrived earlier then we had thought. I never knew that you could take a short cut through the astral-rock feel field outsides Octus five._" A laugh resounded and Lacus smiled in recognition of her friend.

"Kitalla-dono. It is wonderful of how swift you have come. Lady Akira has actually just left."

"_Oh I know_." Kitalla-dono responded, sounding amused. "_I was just walking up your street when I saw her. She does quite resemble the girl known as Cagalli Yula Attha. So I took it upon my self to follow her. You are aware of course, that if I am here, then so is the strange scout ship_."

"You think that they are connected."

"_I wouldn't be surprised_."

"Well, then continue to follow her, but mind her privacy, stay safe and report back to me. I must return to my dinner."

_"Sure thing, m'lady. Have a good night_."

"You as well, Kitalla-dono."

With a click, the phone settled back into it's cradle and Lacus sighed, brooding in the silence, Things were stirring the relatively peaceful waters of the world.

"M'Lady. Is everything all right?" everyone who worked in the Clyne's home were trusted by the family and Lacus grimaced to small, maid with the short black hair.

"Troublign things are arising. But who is behind it?"

"Blue Cosmos?"

Lacus leaned back against the wall, rubbing her forehead. "I did think that, but it doesn't make sense. What would they have to gain with a 'fake Cagalli'. Even though they are barely on a neutral status, Blue Cosmos and ORB have nothing against each other."

"The EA then?"

"Perhaps." Lacus stopped messaging her head, her slender fingers combing back her pink hair. "It is quite possible. But then, they would risk offending ORB which is a neighboring nation."

"And what of ZAFT?"

"ZAFT is never innocent of wrong doing." Lacus frowned, troubled with the distrust she felt to her own born nation. "But then that would make the 'Cagalli' on the _Harmony _the real one and this one the imposter."

"How do you figure that, m'Lady?"

"The GUNDAM technology that ZAFT stole…" Lacus paused. "It can only be operated by Naturals."

The maid's pink green eyes widened. "And _Harmony _is a rouge ship after all." She finished slowly, Lacus nodding in agreement.

"Does ZAFT know though, m'Lady?"

"About the GUNDAM operation? No, not at all in fact. And that is good." She smiled. "And that also proves something else though, that makes me disbelieve the theory that this ZAFT's planning, Zandra-chan."

"How so?" Zandra Mi Lee asked.

"Because, whether or not who she really is, Akira Yamato is a Natural." Lacus turned to walk to the veranda, her shoulders straight and her chin rose. "After all, she pilots the _Huntress._ I wouldn't be surprised if Athrun is slightly suspicious of that fact."

"Indeed, m'Lady. Athrun is a sharp fellow, a good one too." The maid regarded Lacus with a funny look and Lacus sighed.

"No, Zandra. I have not yet 'fallen in love' with my fiancé."

The maid sighed, curtsying farewell. "Not that is any of my business. I just wish that your marriage will a joining of love and not a union of peace between two council members. But at least you like eachother, that is a start."

"Good bye, Zandra. And speak to no one of what we spoke of. If Kitalla-dono calls again, notify me immediately."

"Have a goodnight." The maid bowed again and then departed, her black skirt swishing around her feet, a Haro that had turned the corner chasing after her.

Lacus re-opened the doors, stepping out into the cool air. She looked up at the empty darkness above and exhaled deeply. "There are not stars to trace after all," she murmured.

"That's why we must find our own." Athrun smiled and Lacus's heart ached with the wish that she could feel more then friendship for him. He was definitely handsome, with angled face, though rather femine in all, but muscular and defined, with smoky dark green eyes that were like deep pools, clear yet bottom less.

"Very well, we shall." Lacus took his hand, tugging him upright from his chair. She led him out of the soft glow, wondering if perhaps tonight, by building the romantic atmosphere she would feel that special feeling that many girls had for Athrun.

"Where are you taking me?" Athrun asked, his expression one of patience. More as a brotherly face for his little sister then a lover to a lover.

A pang resounded in Lacus's heart as she remembered that one glance she had caught him looking at Akira Yamato. That expression of delight and interest that he regarded the girl with.

Always the Romeo he had been, ever since she had met him. He had a poetic heart, a dedication to all he called dear and yet he carried the stubbornness of his father. If he thought he was right then he was right. If he set himself in his ways, then he would remain with ZAFT he would hunt down 'Cagalli' and he would marry Lacus with out a second thought for his father, no matter what he himself might feel.

But he did not love Lacus, though he pursued her. His smiles were heart felt, his gifts of jewelry and flowers beautiful and kind but it did not contain him in it.

And yet, even after a few days he had found this strange pilot amusing. Not taken an interest in her, for sure, but he did consider her differently.

Lacus had confidence in her ability to read people and she wasn't sure whether she was happy or hurt and she only felt more confused as Athrun regarded her deeply with that deep green gaze of his.

"Here," She flopped back into the soft grass, tugging him down with her. "There." She pointed into the darkness. "There is a star there, and many more."

"And what shape do they make?" Athrun asked, ever patiently and Lacus bit her lip.

She traced the shape intended. "A young warrior holding a broken shield and a rusted sword."

"He needs new equipment." Athrun noted.

Lacus shook her head, spreading her arms out, her fingers just grazing Athrun's, the distance between them was so great. "Maybe, or maybe he just needs to remember what he is fighting for. The weapons do not kill people."

"Tell me another."

Lacus paused, thinking. A story grew in her mind. "There, there's another star-shape."

"Really?"

"Of a lonely dragon, living in the darkness of the skies, forever trapped to travel in the stars."

"Is the tired knight sent to kill the lonely dragon?"

"No." she whispered and she felt Athrun's gaze turn to stare at her.

"No… he is sent to save the poor dragon from the dragon's loneliness."

"But it's a dragon?"

"It depends on how we see it. To us, he is obviously a man, and the dragon a beast- two creatures that in the world's eyes shouldn't socialize. But to the man and the dragon, they are friends."

"So I guess there is no damsel in distress." Athrun grinned. Typical guy.

"Of course there is. But rather then being in distress she is sly and clever, meant to trick the knight."

"Trick him how?"

Lacus hesitated, confused. Where was she going with this anyway? "I do not know."

They fell quiet, enjoying the silence.

"Akira." Lacus at last said.

"Hmm?"

"She is nice. I like her." She smiled, her eyes staring steadily above. "But there is much, Athrun that you must come to learn about her."

"Right, because Lacus's never betrays ones privacy." He poked her in the arm.

Lacus chuckled. "Of course."

"Assuming what you figured out about her is right."

"You would be surprised."

Athrun sighed. "But can I trust her?"

"Trust her? As a comrade?" Lacus dared to ask.

He snorted, pulling his hair back from his face. "Yes. She doesn't want to be friends."

Is she afraid of betraying people? If she is part of ORB? Lacus wondered and her solemn respect for the girl rose.

"Yes, of course." Lacus said truthfully. From her impression of the young pilot, there was no doubt that she would stand for Athrun in a battle, no matter the fact that he was her true enemy in life.

They fell quiet again and Athrun wished he knew what Lacus was thinking Since the phone call, Lacus had seemed troubled and he wondered if there was some way he could provide help. Taking a deep breath, he reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing the back of her slim hand with his thumb.

Lacus flushed, and she desperately felt for a spark, a promise that this would lead to a more intimate promise. But as soon as the moment had come the moment was over, Athrun rubbing his own hand with his other, trying to figure out why the slenderness of Lacus's hand had bewildered him. Was it because it was so small compared to his? Or perhaps so different from a certain blonde's whose hands were slightly rough and callused from years of work.

They lay there, in the grass staring into the darkness, confused, unsure, and wishing that there was more to the two of them then 'friends'.

OOOOOO

Cagalli POV

I was standing timidly in the corner of an alley way on the side of the slightly run-down hotel. Bouncing on the balls of my feet to keep warm, I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, shivering in the slight breezes, wondering when Kira and his friend would show and hoping I hadn't been somehow misled.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed two figures approach slowly into the flickering streetlight. I turned to gaze more fully at them. Brown hair glinted in the light accompanied by deep, rich brown eyes that beamed at me.

I gasped then burst into a run, throwing myself hard at the person, tackling them to the ground. "Kira!" I buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. My friend, my closest friend was here!

The pangs of loneliness that always tugged at my heart vanished in barely a heartbeat as his laughter rumbled in my ears.

Grinning, I pushed myself up, grabbing his hands as I did so, pulling him to his feet with a strong yank.

He dusted off the back of his pants. "Akira." He teased back, rumpling my yellow hair- something I always hated but cuoldn't help but love at the moment- and I laughed, punching him lightly.

"What are you doing here? You idiot." Though I meant to sound angry and annoyed, I couldn't stop the mile wide smile from breaking my face. "I told you not to come!"

"Sure thing, _mom!_" he punched me lightly back in the shoulder before turning and nodding to his friend. Curious I held out my hand to the light purple haired stranger.

"So, you must be Roma-san." I stated and the man nodded. His rather squinty eyes holding no depth to them but rather layers after layers like…like… an onion.

I tried not to giggle as the thought flickered through my mind.

"Lady Attha, it is an honor."

I waved my hand dismissively. "No matter, I'm glad to meet you but," I met Kira's eyes, biting my lip. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kira's grin grew wider. "Tomorrow night we're taking you home! I told you I would come and get you!"

"Home?" I repeated, my hands locking together. "Kira! I can go home!"

He laughed. "Yes, Princess."

I was too happy to punch him and I grabbed his hands in mine and danced in a happy circle.

Kira was the one who ended, it pulling me into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in years." He murmured in my ear. "I missed you so much."

I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the warmth and comfort his embrace offered me.

Roma-san grinned, breaking the silence with a rather awkward comment. "You would think the two of you are long lost lovers."

We broke apart and Kira looked at me, amusement in his eyes and I snorted. "Way to go, Yuna." Kira remarked. "Could you be any more tactless?"

Roma-san laughed. "you aren't the one with view from over here!"

I shook my head, grinning but clutching Kira's hand tightly in mind. "Well, sorry, but you're mistaken. Kira and I are just good friends."

Kira nodded. "Is that really that weird?" he mused.

"Yeah, a little bit." Roma-san said politely with a slight shrug, showing that he didn't mean to be offending.

Kira and I exchanged amused glances. We could care less what the paparazzi, what the world thought of our relation ship. We knew where each other stood in our lives and that was all that mattered. I would trust Kira with my life, no matter how annoying he could be at times and I was confident that he did so for me as well. We would always have each others backs, no matter the situation.

"It's a good thing that we got here though before your ship left for space again." Kira sighed in relief. "I don't even want to think about the idea of having you in danger."

"Kira," I rolled my eyes in an exaggereated motion. "Isn't that the whole reason I left ORB in the first place? Idiot. It seems to me though that no matter where I am I'm in danger."

Kira groaned slightly. "The depressing truth of being the Princess of ORB."

I checked my watch. Damn, I only had thirty minutes to get back to the military base before twelve and it was a twenty minute drive.

"Okay," I clapped my hands together. "So what's the plan?"

Kira glanced at Yuna and he nodded. "Tomorrow you are to meet us at docking systems 4, we'll smuggle you out on our ship."

"Time?"

"Six o'clock."

I nodded. "Alright then." I shook Roma-san's hand again then hugged Kira tightly. "Thanks for coming to get me, even if I'm still going to kick your butt for it later."

He grinned. "Can't wait to go home?"

I grinned as I spun around, walking backwards down the street waving. "Like you wouldn't believe!"

OOOO

Narrator's view

"M'Lady, the important call came in!" Zandra tugged Lacus's arm and she rolled over in her sleep. "M'Lady?"

"Mmmmm." Lacus sat up yawning, rubbing her bleary eyes. Dazedly she held out a hand, fumbling with the phone before raising it to her ear. "La-La-" she paused to yawn deeply again. "Laaacus Clyne speaking.

"_My apologies for calling so late, but you did ask me to respond asap."_ an amused voice issued.

"Oh!" Lacus sat up straighter in her bed, waking up. Her pink hair hung around her tangled and knotted. "Oh! The girl! Right, so what happened?"

"_It seems we are correct, she is connected with the pilots of the scout ship. From what I over heard they are planning to take her back to ORB tomorrow night."_

Lacus considered those words. "Hmmm, well that would be good then, I guess."

"_Does this mean she is the real one?"_

_ "_I'm not sure about that... she could just be fooling the pilots too."

_"Indeed. In that case, I will return to my ship and pursue them, if your ladyship wishes it?"_

Lacus nodded before remembering that her friend couldn't see her. "We can't chance an imposer leading ORB astray."

_"Then I shall follow them from a good distance and will try not to attract too much attention." _the person on the other end laughed. "_Well, i'll leave you to your sleep. If you can please contact me tomorrow."_

Lacus nodded again then palmed herself in the face at making the same mistake. "I will; Akira and her new friends aren't out of danger yet. It's easier to get into PLANT then it is to get out. Good night, Kitalla-dono." The maid took the phone and Lacus flopped back into her pillows, tired circles under her eyes. The curtains around her bed drew close shrouding her in complete darkness that used to always be comforting but now...felt suffocating.

"Please," she whispered. "Please let everyone be safe." and her eyes slipped close as she fell into a troubled sleep.

**Authors Note**

**Hoo boy, this chapter was a toughie to write. Characters like Lacus are so impossible for me to understand. I guess this was more of an opening into the next chapter, just as the chapter before this was supposed to be an opening into this. *rolls eyes* honestly, this chapter and the next were supposed to be combined *dejavu* but then somehow this one turned out longer then I thought (why does this keep happening to me?). Anyway, that's not what this Author Note is about, because, guess what, next chapter I have a whole half a day before 'Cagalli leaves with her brother' so…so… what should I do with that half a day? =3 **

**Another day out with our current favorite twosome? But where should they go, what should happen? Asucaga moments or more political/moral battle? **

**Or perhaps we should have Dearka and Yzak show up again? Or any other charecters? Hmmm?**

**R&R what you would like to happen for that half a day if you want, and I'll see what I can do =) **

**Hope you enjoyed this, sorry for any OOC, stupid things, lameness and spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**R&R your thoughts, comments, criticism, problems and I'm bound to reply**

**Yours cheerfully,**

**-Azetta**

**Da' Jabber Bomb**

**Ello' people who make my life super awesome! **

**Btw, did you know that you can give yourself a hickey if you do it right? -.- I do now. NEVER EVER THINK TO YOURSELF "I'm bored, there must be something I can do to kill time" AND THEN ARRIVE AT THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU MUST FIND OUT IF HICKEY'S REALLY DO LEAVE MARKS. Omg… worst idea…EVER.**

**Anyhoo, I now have a mark on my shoulder that has been here for a couple days. No more tank tops till it's gone (oh poo). Jeezums, do I feel stupid. I'm so dumb sometimes ahhh . it's okay if you now think I'm weird.**

**Oh, but the worst part was when I called my friends, and I tricked them into doing it…THEY DIDN'T HAVE MARKS LEFT (I hate my life sometimes…)**

**Honestly, things are never fair for me .**

**Oh well, hahahhahaa, that was actually the highlight of my week, I never laughed so hard after I did something stupid. ( and I have done some pretty stupid/funny things in my life XD ) **

**Anyway, the moral of this pathetic story is to never, NEVER, do an 'Esther'. **

**(Esther is my real name, =3 ) But anyway, hope you had a laugh at my expense ^_^ **

Playlist:

I'm only me when I'm with you –Taylor Swift

Live like we're dying – Kris Allen

Beautiful, Beautiful- Francesca Battistelli

Tidal wave- Owl City

We R who We R- Ke$ha (Got Jesus on my necklace- so true =)

Looking up –Paramore

Never again – Kelly Clarkson

If I can't have you- Kelly Clarkson

Love song –Sarah bareilles


	6. Chapter 6:

**Hiiii =3 I'm alive**

**Kira and Cagalli- to all those who were wondering: **

**Is Kira the brother of the Princess of ORB?**

**Hmmm…**

**Yes =3**

**But just like in the anime, Cagalli has to find out the truth for herself. And… *evil laugh* it might not turn out quite the way every one is expecting it too so I wouldn't assume things right off the bat now ^_^. The fun is just beginning (well, for me anyway lol)**

**Anyway, kudos to Princess1421 for the idea of a punishment =D you brought on the beginning of this chapter. lol**

**-Memeylupht- Yuna a good guy... i'm half wondering that too ;) And i wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch ^_^ but here's an amazingly LONG chapter**

**-precious1421- i completely blame the beginning of this chapter on you =P ahhahaha enjoy and thanks for the idea of a punishment =)**

**Falconrukichi- We shall see =) and thanks for reading =))))**

**the3PleA- prepare yourself... I was almost worried that i was going to have to split this chapter in half if it **

**was any longer. But then i was like, what the heck, they can take it. hahaha so enjoy it =D**

**WritingKnightmare- well you got my pm so bla bla bla bla, but once again, thanks for reviewing and catching the mistakes i'm too dumb to notice LOL XD **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING/AND REVIEWING =)**

**Alright readers *sighs* this has been a long chapter too write so y'all better review. =P and if you don't find the beginning of this chapter weird or even remotely funny in a super bizarre way... then you don't have a little a brother like i do. ahhaha I swear, my little brother's zany humor inspired the start of this chapter and I was like, what the hey, if i can live with it then they can read it!**

**X) if not, just skip the beginning to when she goes to lunch, but it is rather important, you get to meet Misa =D yay. **

**Oh right, apologies for any OOC, especially considering Yzak, Dearka and Shiho- three characters i've never been positive of how to write. Apologies for anyother mistakes, crap i pull and i'm super sorry if this chapter is stupid or boring =(**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed**

Chapter six.

CAGLALLI POV

_Squeak! Squeak!_

Let it be known…

_Squeak! Squeak!_

That in the course of a few hours…

_Squeak! Squeak! _

I have discovered which sinks don't work; which stall doors don't have locks; and which toilets that must be-

"ARRRGGHHH!"

-Avoided at _all_ costs…

"Excuse me, are you alr-EEP!"

BAM!

"Ooooh." I groaned, sitting up, rubbing my aching, damp shoulder where I had slammed it against the side of the toilet.

Across from me in the cramped stall, sitting in a puddle of water was a black-haired girl who seemed to be only a few years older then me. One of her hands was rubbing her butt which she had fallen on when she had slipped and slid into me, and her other was messaging the back of her head where she had banged it on the stall door.

Wincing, she looked up at me, then she looked down at the lake of water we were sitting in.

We sat there for a long moment, trading a horrified silence.

"Iew. Do I even want to ask?" She at last spoke, straightening her jagged-cut thick black hair that hung a bit past her shoulders, framing her tan face. A flop of sharply-pointed black hair hung over her right eye, hiding it from sight and trailing down past her chin, covering most of the right side of her face. For fashion or did she have a scar? Her one visible green eye gleamed at me with intelligence and adventure. She wore a green ZAFT uniform that seemed slightly too big for her, draping off her smaller form slightly.

"Did you know that this toilet would explode when flushed? I didn't know but oh you can bet there will be hell to pay for this!" I snarled, to angry to stay quiet as I glared at my mortal enemy, the parceling toilet. I threw the cleaning rag I held in my hand at it and it hit it with a wet _thock _before sliding down to the floor. Damn punishments and damn prank toilets!

"Toilet exploded it's…water?" The girl's eyes swept the sopping floor and she stared in astonishment for a moment. Then she bent over.

"Ar-are you alright?" I asked, worried, wondering if she had hit her head harder then I thought when I saw her shoulders shaking.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she threw her head back, laughter bursting from her and if the wind could laugh I was sure it would sound like hers. Her rippling mirth reminded me of wind chimes yet, working up the scale from a low bass to a barely hearable soprano.

She wiped her eyes. "Oh yuck," she giggled. "But honestly, who thinks of these stupid things?"

I made a face, sighing. "I don't know, but for their sake, you better hope I never find out. I do not like flushing a toilet only to have the water flying up at me."

The girl checked the water again as if something suddenly had occurred to her. "Um, so the water is…?" she trailed off.

I gritted my teeth. "Nope, I'm here for cleaning."

The girl's expression flitted from relief to amusement. "Sucks to be you." She snorted.

As of that moment, yes it did. It really did. All I got in trouble was coming home five minutes late, but did I know that my taxi driver had a thing for going ten miles below the limit? _Nooo! _And it was only _five minutes!_

Of all the stupid injustice.

I stood up, resisting the urge to kick the toilet- a feat which would probably prove painful for my toes- wringing my soaked shirt.

"Oh!" the girl's eyes widened slightly and she tried to cover her snicker. "Your… your shirt…is wet."

"Thanks genius." I helped her to her feet (turns out she was pretty short, only coming up to my shoulder) before walking past her until I then realized what she meant. A quick glance in the mirror told me that I would be in the girl's bathroom for ZAFT dormitory 2 for a long time. At least until my shirt dried.

She laughed. "Maybe I should go get you a change of clothes?"

I nodded, slightly red. It could be worse, I comforted myself. Imagine if I wasn't wearing a bra?

Oh yes, that's right. The pale blue shirt I had worn to clean the bathrooms was rather see-through when wet, and it happened to be stuck to my skin… and everything else.

"I hate you," I told the shirt once the girl had left. The shirt, of course, didn't respond but yelling at it in an empty bathroom had soothed my temper slightly.

I rubbed at my tired eyes. I was exhausted, went to bed at 12:30 and woke up at 4:00 to clean all the bathrooms in dormitories 6, 12, and 2. A gruesomely tiring job and don't even get me started on the _men's _bathroom- whatever dumbass that had fixed the toilets in Dormitory 12's bathroom to sing _Constipated _by Weird Al truly had a sick mind and waaaay too much time on their hands.

"Where's the mop?" I mumbled, yawning as I looked around the bathroom. "Oh right," I walked to the bathroom door, hoping that no one was in the hall, and then sneakily popped my head through a crack in the door. Spotting my mop and bucket sitting across from the hall, I took a deep breath and darted across, hands outstretched.

"Akiiraaa!" sang a voice and my hoped plummeted to the ground at the familiar voice.

I grabbed the mop and the bucket spinning around back towards the bathroom when I slipped on a puddle my shoes had left walking across the slick aluminum ground.

"Eeyaah!" My butt hit the floor with a thud and the mop swung down with a crack on my head, the bucket clattering against the floor. Stars sparked in front of my eyes for a split second and I groaned in defeat.

Biting my lip in pain, I looked up bewildered at an amused pair of eyes.

"Hi Akira!" Dearka grinned and I stared horror struck at the foursome before me.

Dearka, highly entertained by the comical relief I was providing, Yzak smirking, haughty as ever, a boy who I did not recognize with green hair and sweet **blue** eyes and…

My face paled.

Athrun Zala.

Oh fudge it.

Hurriedly, I covered my chest, very well aware of my hair that was still dripping water onto my already soaked clothes. My face got hot, and I looked down, embarrassed. Peeking through my dark lashes I noticed that Dearka had an even bigger grin, Yzak look disgusted, Nicole looked sympathetic, and Athrun still wore that expression of mild surprise, his cheeks slightly pink and growing redder, his green eyes wide to the point that they were about to fall out.

"Rrrrright, I'm gonna step back in." I jumped up, swiping up my tools and making a dash for the door, slamming into it and yanking it open, my heart making a sprint with me in my chest.

"Don't forget to clean the men's bathroom, too, Akira." Yzak called mockingly from the otherside and I shuddered, sinking to the floor unsteadily, leaning against the wooden door, glad that it separated me from the hyenas I imagined pacing on the otherside of the door.

"I never wanted to sink through the floor so much." I mumbled.

A slight knock resounded from the door and I jumped slightly. A hyena approached!

"Akira?" stammered a worried-sounding voice. "Are you alright?"

I got rained on by a toilet- yeah I'm just peachy, Athrun.

"Um, yeah." I responded after a minute.

"I have…a towel for you…to dry off with."

I let the door slide open slightly and Athrun's hand stuck around the corner, a fluffy white towel in his hands. I bit my lip, warring with myself over taking it. I had already let down my guard too much this morning.

But it was just a freaking towel, and I was cold!

Once I had snatched it from him, his hand withdrew, the door closing silently.

"Well…I'll see ya later." Athrun mumbled and pressing my ear against the wooden door I heard multiple footsteps pad away getting softer and softer till I couldn't hear it.

I sighed gratefully, standing up slowly. Wrapping the towel around me cape style, I started mopping the water up.

Of all my luck. No sleep, no breakfast, bathroom-cleaning punishment, a stupid prank toilet, and now this?

Finished, the floor dry, the offending toilet now gleaming innocently in wait for it's next victim, I plunked the mop back into the bucket.

The door opened and I spun around, my teeth bared.

"Oh, it's you."

"Well don't say thankyou." The black-haired girl from earlier responded sarcastically, folded over one arm was a red ZAFT uniform which she proffered to me gingerly.

I grabbed the clothes from her and she chuckled, her hands moving to her hips.

Hurriedly I got dressed in a stall, stepping out to find that she was still standing there, quietly cleaning up some spots in the bathroom I had missed,

"Um…" I flushed. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled cheerfully. "It's not every day I get a bath from a toilet."

"Right, thanks for reminding me." I replied sourly, wringing out my golden hair.

She reached into her back pocket of her green ZAFT uniform, pulling out a folded piece of white paper, a black marker and tape. Whistling to herself she unfolded the paper, uncapped the marker and drew three large bold words.

"Out of Order." She read once she was done with a proud nod before taping it to the stall door.

"You would think it would already have one." I grimaced.

She laughed. "Once you're here for a while, I'm sure you just become used to these things and learn to avoid it."

"Are you from here?" I asked, combing my now damp hair, watching her curiously.

She hopped up to sit onto the sinks counter, her legs swinging like a little kid. "Nope," she grinned, tossing her longer locks of hair over her shoulder. "Just a visit."

"Oh, you work on a ship?"

Her smile grew. "You could say that."

I raised my eyebrow, wondering if she was trying to confuse me on purpose and her expression grew even more amused.

"My name is Misa." I waited, but when the girl offered no last name, I bowed at the waist.

"Thank you, Misa-sama." I provided the respectful honorific used to address someone higher up in ranks… or in respect.

She didn't remark anything on the last word, but her grin grew and I chewed my lip trying to figure out if she seemed amused…or cunning. Noticing my confused she giggled and I relaxed, though I was unsure of what she was finding so funny.

"My name is Akira Yamato." I added politely.

She hopped off the counter, slowly walking towards the door, her eyes watching me in speculation. "And here I thought you were a modern Cinderella." She laughed, opening the door. "And is your prince coming to save you, princess?"

My mouth dropped and I stared at the closed door, trying to figure out her last comment. _Okay, breathe, Cagalli. She only meant that as a joke, can't you tell she's a goofy person like that?_

But 'prince coming to save you, princess?' that was… scary. If you considered Kira the prince anyway. But no, it couldn't be that. She was just kidding around.

As if proving that thought her voice spoke again.

"Akira?"

My head snapped up. Misa's head was poking around the corner, looking as if she was struggling to contain a roar of laughter.

"Your…your shoe… you have toilet paper stuck to your shoe!" she clapped her hands over her mouth, disappearing from sight again and I gaped.

All worry and paranoia over her previous words flew from my mind as I checked my ankle-height hiking boots I always wore. "Aw hell!" I cringed, peeling a piece of toilet paper off my shoe. Emotionless spy or not, exploding toilet and toiletpaper on the bottom of my shoe was waay to much. The moment I got back to ORB it was going to be all vacation for a month or so before i showed my face.

A smile split my face and I beamed, standing up. ORB… Just the name was making me excited.

"_Poor poor princess." _The haunting words flashed echoed in my ears all feelings of hope vanished and I clutched my side with one hand, straining to prevent the memories from returning. I was going to be happy that I was returning, no, I was going to be thrilled. I can't face my past, but for now, for ORB and yes, for me, I will ignore it. I can't… I can't think about it now. That night… so many years ago…

I gripped the collars of my red uniform, glaring at myself in the mirror. And it was only then that something peculiar occurred to me. Misa had gotten me a girl's red uniform, one that only the ace mobile suit pilots wore.

And I hadn't even told her that I was a pilot.

I spun towards the door, intrigued and starting to feel nervous, yanking it open. But when I peered out into the long hall, there was nothing but another mop and bucket- the puddles on the floor were gone. And so was Misa…

OOOOOO

(Headsup. Athrun was sent to ZAFT early thanks to his father. He was a senior –little prodigy that he was- when Dearka, Yzak, and Azetta joined as freshman. He never noticed Azetta because she was quiet, and hung out with no one. Nicole Armandf went to a different training base Oh. But don't worry, there will be a story or two from back then concerning these people =3 lol)

Narrator's POV

A clean-looking, lilac-smelling Akira flopped down in the cafeteria, looking surly. It was obvious that she had gotten a shower for the sight of her golden hair and her skin –curly from her lilac shampoo and fluffy from the hairdryer and her skin tinged a light rosy pink from the hot water- was one Athrun had come to recognize.

He had learned a few things while rooming with her. Never move or even touch a girl's stuff. Akira kept a case by the sink- probably full of her girl essentials- and when Athrun had started to move it she flipped.

And it was a good thing that he was a clean person, because surprisingly so, Akira was not. Though she insisted in being organized, Athrun was glad they didn't run inspections on the room or he would die of embarrassment. Akira's side of the room was always littered with papers, and clothing- he couldn't get to the door with out tripping over something!

And of course there was a 'my side, your side'. Akira insisted that the rooms be split down the middle and Athrun wasn't to come on to her side and she had promised to flay Athrun to the bone if he ever- EVER- walked into the room or the bathroom without knocking.

Which reminded him of the memory of that morning event and Athrun's cheeks burned again as he remembered how Akira had looked like a startled filly (young female horse) with her eyes wide, her limbs splayed about her, her hair curling up at the ends and her shirt clinging to her skin in a rather defining way. Not that she looked like a horse, of course. Even now, for the sake of privacy and respect, Athrun was struggling not to think about it but he hoped that Akira wouldn't be able to tell what the slight smile on his face was for.

Dearka had enjoyed it waaaay too much for Athrun's liking. Not that it mattered to him or anything.

Athrun's brow furrowed and he brooded over his food. Searching for a distraction he found one in Akira's scowl.

Athrun chuckled. "Somebody stole your usual spot?" he guessed, jerking his jaw to the block-like vents that were perched beneath a window. Normally at meal times, Akira would sit there in the light shining through the window to eat her meal alone. But now a crowd of ZAFT soldiers had gathered around.

"It wouldn't hurt to socialize." He told her helpfully, though truthfully, he was rather delighted with the fact that instead of eating her food outside of the cafeteria alone, Akira had actually decided to join him. To him it was a sign of her- whether conscious or subconscious- preference of who she would rather eat beside.

She stirred her ramen absentmindedly, biting her lip, a habit, he had noticed, she did most when she was irritated, confused or upset. "Been there, done that, if you don't remember." She growled.

"Only too well!" chirped a new voice and Athrun's head snapped up to see Dearka, a fellow ZAFT pilot that Athrun had gone to the Academy with for a year, slide into the seat next to Akira.

Akira gripped her utensils tightly in her clenched hands, her teeth gritted. Athrun's lips twitched slightly at the corners, torn between amusement at Akira's reaction and irritation at Dearka's lazy smile.

_Uhoh, rabid tiger alert. _Athrun thought, alarmed and pleased at the same time as Akira cracked her right index knuckle with her thumb.

Yzak, a platinum blonde and Nicole, a gentle-tempered green-haired boy sat down across from them. Oddly, Yzak h looked distracted, his eyes constantly flickering across the room.

Athrun smirked at his friend, following his gaze to a certain group of girls. "Which one is the lucky one?" he teased his friend whose temper could rival Akira's.

Yzak shot him a dirty look that contained all the nasty words he was struggling to refrain from saying aloud.

"I'm speedily losing my appetite." Akira mumbled and Athrun's eyes flashed around in time to see the young, irritated pilot leaning as far away from Dearka that she could with out touching Athrun. Dearka, on her other side was purposely leaning towards her, sensing her discomfort, a huge grin on his face.

Athrun sighed. "Dearka…" he warned his friend, unaware that his friend knew Akira better then anyone else at the table did- which really wasn't saying much.

"Relax, Akira, you're going to ruin your face if you keep frowning like that." And just like that, Dearka threw his arm over the girl's slim shoulders, his other hand coming up to bop her in the nose lightly with the back of his fist.

Athrun gritted his teeth, feeling annoyed. He wasn't sure which part was bugging him though- Dearka's sexual harassment, or the fact that the victim this time was Akira who was always, Athrun had noticed, polite until driven over the edge. Which would be any second. _Sit still,_ he told himself, _Akira will throw him off any second._

But Akira didn't and his eyes widened in surprise. Was she and Dearka…?

And yet, Dearka look just as astonished with Akira's lack of violent response.

Akira, off in her own world, brooded over her food, not eating.

"A-Akira?" Athrun asked unsurely.

"Hmmmm…" Akira responded absentmindedly, not paying attention. Her brow was furrowed and she looked as if she was having a mental debate within herself. At last her violet eyes came up to glance at Dearka's uncertain eyes and then Athrun's startled green ones. "Oh…right. I have to throw this out."

"Huh?" Dearka and Athrun said in unison as the girl stood up, shrugging Dearka's arm off her shoulders before dazedly walking towards the door of the cafeteria, tossing her lunch tray out as she did.

Athrun exchanged a bewildered glance with Dearka and Dearka shrugged turning back to his food with a single word of explanation.

"Girls."

"Girls." Agreed Athrun then shook his head, standing up. "But not Akira." Ruffling his dark blue hair he followed Akira with a mental sigh of exasperation. What was going on with that girl? He had only seen her for one hour this morning where she had informed him not to tick her off cause she was pissed about missing breakfast but even then he had seen the strange gleam of excitement in her eyes. And yet now she was acting as she carried a world's worth of choices on her shoulders. But that wasn't normal for her, he could already tell.

Besides, she was skipping her second meal of the day! That was definitely not Akira not to mention the fact that Dearka was still alive after half-hugging her.

He dumped his food out, chasing her into the hall where she was walking in a zig-zag way down the hall.

"Yo, Akira. What's wrong?" he called, grabbing her lightly by the forearm and tugging her to a halt.

"Huh?" her blank violet eyes looked up slowly, not looking directly at his and he snapped his fingers in his face.

"Hey, wake up! What, are you high off of detergent fumes?" he prodded her gently in the shoulder.

She blinked slowly. Then again. And again. And then-

"Hey- owww!" Athrun rubbed his arm, glaring at the suddenly alert blonde who was staring at him furiously.

"I have to go back and kill him!" she snarled, spinning around back towards the cafeteria" her eyes narrowed, looking positively blood-thirsty.

Athrun rolled his eyes. Yup, her first sign of recovery. "That was no reason to punch me though- wait, Akira!"

She paused half-heartedly, turning slightly to glance at him. "Yes, lieutenant?"

He hesitated, feeling as if he was teetering on the edge of a pit that was filled with sharp spikes at the bottom- the only way across was to jump and he couldn't see the other side. Oh well. He jumped. "Are you alright?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern. Seeing her cock her head in confusion he hastily stammered. "I mean, I have to have my pilots fit and you are a rookie and…" he trailed off, feeling flustered.

Her violet eyes blinked again, not a trace of thought in them. "I'm fine." Her calm voice said clearly, not betraying a flicker of feeling.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty out of it back there."

"I was tired… that's all."

Athrun winced. "Yeah, cleaning the bathrooms will do that to you. What were you doing out so late anyway?"

Her gaze hardened slightly. "Nothing."

"Yamato." He crossed his arms, standing straight, tapping one foot.

"Nothing." Her voice contained just barest hint of a steely tone and she abruptly turned about, striding towards the cafeteria, shoulders stiff.

Athrun snorted. This is what I get for being nice. He frowned, irritated with the fact that the girl wasn't willing to share anything with him. Not that he should expect her to on a friend term, but he was a lieutenenit. And she was his underling.

Of course, that reasoning didn't make a whole lot of sense either.

OOOOO

Cagalli POV

Today just wasn't my day.

From cleaning to partially drowning and now this?

I was surrounded by a group of girls who had swarmed on me the moment I had left

The cafeteria.

The alpha girl, a taller, bigger-chest girl with thick dark lashes and curly scarlet hair swaggered up. "The name's Uzui Pei. So what's yours?"

I glanced around me, finding my bearings. If the girls were here to give a warm ZAFT welcome wagon I really just wasn't feeling it and I found myself backing up against cold metal lockers in the empty hall they had herded me into. My body was tense and I glanced back and forth between them all watchfully, ready to dodge at the slightest inclination of a punch.

"Akira Yamato. Nice ta meetcha." I replied hurriedly, trying to slip past her only to find her hand on my shoulder shoving me back.

"Nu-uh. I don't think so, blonde." She shook her head slowly. "You think you're better then us in your red suit, your secret mission and all the guys around you."

I stared at her incredulously. "Oh yeah, my life is the dream. And I have no idea what you're talking about. Yzak, and Dearka I went to Academy with and Zala is my lieutenant." I rolled my eyes and finished silently. Idiots.

"They were talking to you during lunch." Another girl with short light blue hair and silver eyes stated. She wrinkled her nose. "Dearka put his arm around you!"

I grimaced. Obviously they didn't see the price Dearka paid for that otherwise they surely wouldn't be standing there in front of me whining about my 'love life with their guys' (or lack there of). "They do that now and then you'll notice. Here, want to take my place. Fine take it. I don't care. Just let me get pass already!" I raised my clenched fists and the girls, the Coordinators in front of me shifted as well, closing in tighter like a noose.

Too say I was afraid would be utter bull- to say that I was overconfident in myself would be utter bull as well. I'm not stupid but neither am I a coward.

Things were going to get ugly and if they attacked me – all four Coordinators against me with my back up against the wall- then I was going to be mash potatoes and ketchup.

Simultaneously, they attacked, Uzui the only one who remained still as her three comrades started punching me in the Coordinator style of fighting.

Immediately I dropped down into a crouch, blocking two punches while wincing at the kick that hammered into my gut, knocking some air from me.

Offensive was useless when there were three faster, stronger opponents. All of my energy, skill and knowledge barely covered defensive in this utterly crappy situation.

A knee rammed towards my torso, and I blocked it with my arm feeling it pound into my flesh. _Ouch_! I winced, feeling it start to swell up.

A girl slipped behind me, her hands reaching up to headlock me from behind and I grabbed her arms, yanking them forward over my shoulders, leaning over and throwing her over my back. Using her arms first to pull her and then flip her over down on to her back.

For that I got boxed twice in the head and I felt the world spin as stars danced in front of my dazed eyes. _Come on, Cagalli. Come on. Pull it together! _

Uzui, seeing her moment to pounce in triumph stalked forward smiling and I gritted my teeth against the pain and the thudding sound of my blood pusling in my aching head. My fists clenched and I waited, determined to fight this out.

"MOVE!" ordered another female voice and all of our heads snapped up to meet a pair of angry brown eyes that were glaring at us from beneath swooped brown bangs.

"Hahnenfuss!" squeaked Pei, her blue eyes widening in terror at the bigger female who stood wearing a strong commanding aura.

"So, picking on the new pilot, Pei? Why? Because she's on better terms with the best looking guys you can sniff out in the cafeteria. Can't stand it when someone else might have friends outside of you? Puh-leeze." Like my own uniform, the brunette newcomer also had her own red uniform tailored and altered into a guy suit with a few feminine curves to it- pronouncing her figure and her personality all at once.

Hahnenfuss, shoved the girls out of the way, her broad shoulders brought up, portraying her sturdy build and tall body.

The girls glanced at each other their shoulders hunching slightly as they conferred over what to do.

Uzui shot me a nasty look, before glaring at Hahnenfuss once. Like bunnies, the group of girls bolted from the hall, scurrying out of sight, promising that I would regret this day.

Hahnenfuss glanced at me. "Woof." She rubbed her brow slightly. "Honestly, I'm really not much of a hero-save-the-victim person but that was fun." The corner of her mouth quirked up slightly in a small grin.

I bristled. "I wasn't a victim."

Hahnenfus bopped herself on the forehead with her palm. "Oh of course not! I forgot, you're all bffs, isn't that right?" her tone dripped in sarcasm as she turned to stride away. "Gee, well don't mind me breaking up the 'Sisterhood of black and blue and I hate you'."

I made a face, rubbing my still aching right upper arm with my other hand "You're too funny for words." I sped-walked to keep up with her long legs, hating how I just came up to her shoulder. Damn being short!

"But really, why did you help me back out there?"

Hahnenfus glanced at me, her arms swinging at her sides. She shrugged. "Well, their accusations were downright stupid. Four against one- they're full of cowardice along with many other things… and it disgusts me. ZAFT has no room for cowards. And," she hesitated then shot me a smirk. "You're a friend of a friend."

"So you did it as a favor for your friend?"

She hesitated then laughed. "Well, actually no. I did it as a favor for ticking my other friend off."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Now how did I do that? Who?"

She smiled at my bewildered expression. "It seems you can talk a lot after all."

I flushed. It wasn't like I meant to yet despite her rather antsy and stiff aura, I felt oddly comfortable around this new girl. At least, I thought it was because of her.

Ever since I had started this stupid mission I had found my lines being crossed.

It didn't even make sense to me anymore what I was thinking?

"Yzak." Her smile grew slightly. "And Dearka."

Oh. "You know them?" I murmured then I stopped thinking back hard, racking my brains. Hahnenfus. Hahnenfus. "Tiho!" I clapped my hands over my mouth then as the word burst from my mouth and the girl winced.

"Actually it's Shiho, numbskull." She laughed. "Not that I can talk cause I have no freaking clue who the hell you are."

I winced at her coarser way of talking. "Akira Yamato. I am a year below you."

"Ah, that made sense." She smiled.

I didn't have the fondest memories of Shiho from the Academy, she wasn't a bully, but I plain didn't really remember her interacting much with anyone outsides a few, Yzak and Dearka included. Then again, I didn't have fond memories of any Coordinator outside's Kira.

"Now I remember. You're the girl who kicked that guy's ass in fencing and made the academy's talk for a week. Not like anyone knew what to say about you."

I grinned at the memory. Fed up with how the arrogant the guys were acting I randomly challenged one of them to a match in fencing. Surprsingly enough- even to me- I won. "Akira Yamato. Hah, everyone tried to say they knew something about me-"

"But nobody really did." Shiho turned to face me, studying me with a sharp brown stare. She walked a circle about me and I felt my fists start to clench. She was curious.

And then she stopped, her expression pained. "But it's really not that fair. Now is it, Akira. For those who choose to live on the outside to be picked on." She held out her arm and I stared at her confused.

Sighing, she linked her arm through mine- a gesture that was less of a sign of friendship and more of a challenge. She wasn't offering to be a friend and I grinned, walking comfortably besides her. An truce was made.

It was like an alliance between two rather fiendish countries. We'll work together- fight together- but never trade secrets. Never ask more then we ourselves can give. And never doubt for a moment that at any time that alliance might end.

Melodramatic. Yeah, but we respected each other's privacy. I could work with that.

"Lets go shopping!" Shiho beamed.

I stared at her incredulously then chuckled. "Hell, why not?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

_When did my life become so empty?_ The thought flickered through Athrun's head as he slid into the cockpit of his inactive GUNDAM, _Aegis. _

He pulled the keyboards out in front, booting up the GUNDAM; already constructing a mental list of things flaws in the machine he needed to correct. His fingers blurred over the keyboard. Adjusting, tweaking and improving.

_Is this all I have to do in my spare time? It's rather pitiful. _He sighed. _I worry over other people's lives when I can't even do anything for my own._

Absentmindedly, his hand skimmed the trigger-joystick that operated his gunning systems. _An endless cycle. Fight. Kill. Live. Fight. Kill. Live._

_But when does the cycle end? When it's my opponent who gets the upper hand? When it's my opponent whose is the more skilled and advanced?_

Fight. Kill. Live. Fight. Fall. Die.

And the cycle stops.

He swallowed tightly, forcing his hand to return to the keyboard. _That's why I must be strong. Be fast. Be more advanced otherwise I'll die._

_But why does this cycle keep going? When will there be a break? When will there be more to my life then to serve my father? When will I _become_ more?_

Fight. Kill. Live.

Was that my only option? Could there never be another way sometimes? A change? A peace even if it's for one moment?

Time seemed to fly swiftly with every click of a key as Athrun brooded.

Athrun paused then, his brow furrowing at a message that had popped up on a private line. An email with an anonymous sender.

Curious and suspicious, he went to open it, only to be interrupted by…

"Oi, Athrun. You workaholic, get out of there!"

Athrun blinked, peering out from under the cock pit's lip ( the door hatch) at his three friends. This would be their only day to hang out together- he remembered- since the _Demi-god_ was disembarking the next morning.

He climbed out, glancing one last time at the message, promising himself that he would get to it the moment he got back.

"So we were thinking of hitting a bar- Nicole has already agreed to be our designated driver- as always." Dearke grinned, his hands behind his head. In Dearka's world, there was never a need to worry.

Athrun hesitated, debating about it before nodding, ruffling his blue hair. "Sure," he agreed while at the same time trying to erase all memories of the last time they had went to a bar. Yzak and Dearka- neither of them having good self-control when it came to drinking- becoming so drunk that they caused lot of trouble for poor designated driver Athrun. Yzak had started fights, and Dearka had flirted with the women. In the end they both came home black and blue, heads bowed in shame- though Dearka was still grinning to himself at whatever he had accomplished.

They headed to the bar in the town, a small bar with low lights and a more solemn atmosphere inside. More of a place to brood and forget then to drink and party.

But that's how it tended to be at bars near military bases. Soldiers right out of battle would come here and stare idly, lost in their own battlefields that took place in their heads.

"Cheers." Dearka clinked his glass to the others, winking as he did so at an attractive blonde waitress and Athrun fidgeted slightly in his seat, remembering the last blonde encounter with Dearka.

As if reading what he was thinking Dearka pulled down his sleeve. "You're going to have your hands full with Akira, Athrun." A slightly bluish fist-sized bruise was swelled up on his upper arm and Athrun found himself grinning at the sight of it.

"Oh?"

Yzak laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that witch."

Athrun paused, taking a sip of his drink, growing slightly confused at the rather more friendly way they were talking about her. Well, Dearka was friendly at least….

Nicole smiled at him from across the table, his arms folded behind his head. "They were school mates with Akira back in ZAFT academy."

Athrun's eyebrows went up. "I didn't know that. But how come I never saw her?"  
>"She was there half way through your senior year." Grunted Yzak.<p>

Dearka laughed. "But you did meet her before!"

"When?"

"She was the girl who kicked your ass in fencing!"

Athrun's eyes widened as he remembered. Oh that had been rather embarrassing for him! "Well that doesn't count- we weren't introduced and the whole time we were wearing masks." His respect for Yamato increased.

"The look on your face when you pulled off your mask later." Dearka cracked up laughing. "Oh it was so worth it!"

Athrun sighed. Knowing that once Dearka started- there was just no stopping him. The only way was to distract.

But he didn't need to as Dearka suddenly sat bolt up right, a huge sly grin on his face. He leaned forward, beckoning Athrun closer as if he was about to whisper to him.

"So, Athrun. I heard you're rooming with Akira. Now how has that been?" he smirked, his eyebrows raising and Athrun flushed, struggling to remind himself that despite Dearka's lewd comments towards women, he was still a friend.

Athrun had been raised in a very polite and respective manner, especially considering who he was betrothed to.

"Nothing like that has happened." He snapped, feeling his face grow red at the thought of… of…

Dearka looked surprised. "You mean, you don't like her?"

"What do you mean I don't like her?" Athrun snapped before he realized that he was playing right into Dearka's hands and he gritted his teeth, snarling into his drink.

"So you do?"

"Hullo, engaged?" Athrun waved a hand in front of Dearka's face. "And I'm a lieutenant!" as if that was the answer to everything. He shook his head. "We're not even friends. Just comrades."

Nicole tugged Dearka back. "Leave him be, Dearka. He has some decency unlike you."

Dearka shrugged. "I just meant as a fling, idiot!"

Irritation sparked in Athrun now that his initial embarrassment was over.

But before he could say anything cutting to Dearka, Dearka turned to him with the face of one doing another a great favor.

"Seriously, I thought Akira was a stiff person but I'm starting to have my doubts!"

Athrun's mouth shut with a snap.

Yzak- who once again was watching something that was taking place outside with apt interest- looked over. "What do you mean?"

"I had some- ah- business in a section of town."

"Dearka, with you, I never want to know just what exactly you are up to." Nicole said dryly, taking a sip of his water.

Dearka grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Guys, I'm not kidding, this girl was ama-"

"Just finish your story!" Yzak snapped and as always Dearka obliged. Yzak was the only one Dearka ever ended up listening to half the time.

"Well anyway, so I happened to be looking outside from the place where I was at and what did I see? But our gorgeous blonde hugging some guy… Numerous times. From what I saw, they seemed pretty close."

Athrun's fists were starting to clench under the table when he realized what he was doing and he swallowed tightly, trying to understand this cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Feeling slightly miserable, he realized that that would explain why she left Lacus's early and got back late. Not to mention that when he asked her what she had been doing she wouldn't relent any information.

After all, it was her personal life. And if she made plans before Lacus's dinner then she had every right to leave early to see a lover.

Athrun had no right to expect that Akira didn't know anybody!

But that crumbling sensation. He didn't expect to feel that and he couldn't even begin to understand it.

Glum, he reached up and took a long swig of his drink, feeling the cold liquor run down his throat. Not at all satisfying him.

He had come out with his friends in hopes to forget things that were bothering him- after all, this might be the last time he ever saw them again, war was filled with chance, you could die any second- and yet, he felt worse.

Nicole sighed. "So let me get this straight, Dearka. You think that you saw Akira, Akira Yamato, with a lover late last night?"

Dearka nodded insistently. "Yes!"

Nicole stared at him then snorted, shaking his head. "No, no, no way. I may not know Akira at all, but from I learned of her that's just not her style. Chances are that last night you were being the cheap drunk you always are and mistook another blonde for her."

Dearka glared at him. "It was her!"

Athrun rubbed his forehead, taking a deep breath, siding with Nicole in the matter. Dearka was as cheap drunk.

"Sure."

"Really!"

Before Nicole could respond, Yzak cut in, looking annoyed as Athrun felt.

"If you want to find out, then how about you ask her?" he nodded in the direction of the bar entrance.

Just as he wanted them to, all of their heads snapped around to look through the bar's window to see a blonde girl and a brunette girl chattering lightly as they walked down the street, shopping bags on their arms.

Nicole grinned Yzak. "By the way, Yzak. I know what was distracting you."

Yzak scowled at him. "Yeah? Well just keep on talking, Nicole and you won't find me so distracted!" he rose slightly from his seat, the muscles in his arms flexing slightly.

"Calm down!" Athrun tugged on Yzak's pale arm- he looked for Dearka's help in restraining Yzak in case Yzak blew it like he always did over the stupid thigns.

"Dearka?"

Dearka's chair sat empty.

"There he is." Nicole pointed to the window and their heads swiveled around again.

Cocky looking as ever, Dearka stood in front of Akira and Shiho Hahnenfus, a huge grin on his face.

Whatever he said made the girl's raise their eyebrows, Akira's shooting up coolly as she gazed at Dearka in dislike.

Dearka nodded back to his friends in the bar and Shiho's eyes met Yzak. She smiled slightly and tugged Akira, pulling her reluctant comrade into the bar.

Nicole pulled up two seats, one on each side of Athrun.

Shiho's features softened slightly as she settled into the chair between on Athrun and Yzak, putting her bags on the ground.

"You can sit too, lovely." Dearka nodded, patting the chair between Athrun and himself and Athrun shifted in his seat, trying to relax.

The girl glanced at her watch once, her foot slightly tapping and she shook her head. "No thanks, Dearka. I'm not up for your badgery today."

Dearka made a face as Akira turned to go. "Wait," he grabbed her right arm and she winced slightly as if it hurt.

Athrun's and Dearka's eyebrows raised and they exchanged a glance.

"So, Akira." Dearka looked straight-face as ever. "Do you have a lover?"

Nicole smacked himself in the face, Yzak rolled his eyes, Shiho sighed and Athrun's eyes stared stead fast at Akira's startled ones.

"Wha?" she gaped impolitely.

"A lover?" Dearka repeated slowly. "You know someone who you-"

Shiho started coughing rather coincidently and Dearka finished. "A brunette lover?"

Akira's eyes became vague. "A brunette lover." She murmured as if she thought the words would sum up a memory or a name. She glanced at Athrun and it was as if something hit her and she jumped.

"Hell with it all, Dearka!" she snarled. "You don't just ask someone that." She punched him with her left hand and he dodged, laughing.

"Is that a yes?"

Was it a yes, Athrun wondered, feeling slightly lost. It had never occurred to him that Akira, despite her private and cold nature, might have someone she missed and loved and spent days and nights with.

"That is most certainly not a yes!" she snapped. "Never ever dare to ask me anything again!"

"But!"

She clenched her fists, glaring at him and then Athrun as if he encouraged it all. "My life is none of your business so butt the hell out!" she turned to stomp away. "See ya, Shiho." She called, her voice filled with anger.

"Wait, Akira!" Dearka called.

"WHAT?" she roared, turning around with all the fire of a demon in her eyes.

"Are you aware that you have a bruise that looks like a turtle on your arm?" Dearka grinned up at her angelically and Akira's expression blazed.

Absentmindedly, Athrun got to his feet, ready to step in if need be, and Akira's violet eyes met his and her shoulders went down slightly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and it was then that Athrun realized that Dearka was right.

Akira did have a bruise- in fact she had many light ones mottling the edges of her jaw as if she had gotten boxed.

"Akira!" Athrun murmured, coming forward, brushing some of his darker hair out of his eyes. Trying not to think about Akira having a lover- it just didn't seem right? Maybe because it was Akira, cold-hearted Akira, that Dearka was talking about- he reached forward to examine Akira's face.

She stepped back, looking down. He could feel her resentment and yet embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. "It's nothing. Don't bother yourself over a waste of time." She shook herself and then turned to walk out, her shoulders down.

Athrun stared after her for a moment, wondering if he should chase after when he felt a prodding on his back.

"Help her,"

"Nicole?"

His close friend smiled at him. "If you're wondering something then don't make assumptions find out for yourself! Go talk with her. You're good at helping people out! Maybe you can help Akira."

Shiho, already helping herself to some drinks added. "Yo, Nicole. I did as you asked and took the rookie out for a bit." She hesitated, her brow furrowing. "It might seem like it's easy to get along with Akira. But it's not like the girl is shy. She just goes out of her way not to make conversation. It's as if she's _afraid _of people in general. Or at least, being friends with them."

Yzak groaned. "All I've heard so far is 'Akira this and that' seriously. Do our lives revolve around her?"

Shiho glanced at him and shrugged. "Sure thing, Yzak. Let talk about our upcoming wedding."

"Huh?" Yzak choked on his drink and Dearka howled with laughter at the sight of his friend's bewildered and furious expression. Shiho chortled.

Athrun hesitated. "But, I came out here to be with you guys."

Nicole considered it for a moment then sat back down. "Then don't worry about her anymore. Either you want to make up your mind to help her or not."

Athrun remembered the blonde's expressions of desolation that he had seen. Despair and pain.

Then he remembered her practically bolting from the dinner, then coming back late, and her irritation at him when he asked her what she had been doing.

"Well, it's not like I won't see her later." He forced an eye roll and resumed his seat, taking a sip of his drink. Trying not to think about Akira at all and jumping back into the conversation as he and his friends exchanged old tales and jokes while deep down they all wondered if the next time they got together- whose face might be missing.

And whose was never there to begin with.

OOOOO

Cagalli POV

Walking down the street, I chewed on my nails anxiously. "Damn. Damn. Damn!" I growled, furious at myself. "I'm so freaking lucky I'll be gone by tonight, cuz, if I slip up one more time… I'm gonna do something drastic."

Oh well, I prefer them think I have some lover over actually digging into it.

But Athrun's expression. It was almost insulting the look of astonishment.

I frowned. As if I couldn't have a lover or something!

I could very well have one if I actually cared enough about a person. "Annoying butthead!" I punted a rock with the toe of my boot and it flew forward to bang against a stuffed metal trashcan, ricotcheing to land back on the street.

Oh, but don't even get me started on Dearka. If I hadn't remembered Athrun's warning about my temper I might have ripped him in two right then!

"Buttheads!" I amended, kicking another rock. I checked my watch and sighed- I had just enough time to head back to the base and pack some stuff

I shoved my hands into my pockets and changed directions, my eyes on the ground as I walked through the busy streets of both the town and my mind.

I'm finally going home. After years and years I was finally going to be in my proper place. I would forget my past and live my life for the future. Kimi-hime had become a nightmare and it was me who was letting her to continue to plague my mind.

"_Hello!"_

A pink ball whizzed at my face and I stiffened, catching it with one hand. "What the?"

"_Haro! Haro! How do you do?" _pink flaps like round ears opened and closes as the pink machine blinked it's black eyes

A… pet?

"And who do you belong to?" I murmured as the creature-machine-…thing danced in the palm of my hand before springing out of it onto the ground.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head in exasperation. "Alright, let's find your owner."

After going through numerous shops and asking numerous amounts of people if they recognized the 'pink thing' I finally gave up, flopping down onto a park bench and glaring at the 'pink thing'. "You…are a nuisance!" I growled at the nuisance and it gave a happy twirl of delight.

"Haro!" sang a familiar voice and my head snapped up to meet a pair of azure blue ones.

The 'pink thing' jumped into the girl's outstretched hands and I sighed, too lazy to salute.

"Lady Lacus." I bowed my head.

Lacus Clyne cuddled her Haro for a second before looking up curiously at the sound of her name. A smile spread across her face. "Akira!" Happily she spun about to sit down next to me. "How wonderful that I could run into you."

Yup. Super. "Yeah, what are you doing down here so close to base?" I looked around the less-cleaner settlement.

"Athrun is meeting me in a bit." She informed me and I nodded. "Were you just with him?" she asked, looking up as if she thought she would see the Lieutenant standing over my shoulder.

"Funnily enough." I mumbled and then sighed. "Yeah, he's at the bar."

"the bar." Repeated Lacus and she made a slight face and I grinned at her expression.

"Not a fan of drinking?"

"I have seen too many proud men make fools of themselves from the drink's sway to get into it myself."

"Indeed."

"And how about you?"

"Huh? Oh, well actually I came down here with a…" I paused, trying to think of a word for Shiho. "With another pilot and we were shopping and ran into Athrun and some of his friends." I finished lamely.

"Hmm." Lacus murmured, studying her still-dancing haro. "Thank you for finding Haro." She added and I shrugged.

"No problem."

"So today is your last night in PLANT, I suppose?"

My body ran cold. "Um," I hesitated, , my heart thumping hard in my chest.

"Well tomorrow your ship is disembarking." Lacus clarified, her pink-framed head cocked to one side as she watched me.

I sighed. "Yeah, that would be right."

"Are you busy tonight? Perhaps we can have dinner together again?" though she made the offer I wondered if she actually meant it- the tone of her voice was…flat sounding.

"Afraid not, I have other matters I must attend to."

"Ah, well it was rather short notice." Lacus smiled.

"But thank you." I added hastily, realizing how rude I was being.

The princess of ZAFT sighed. "I hope your mission goes well, Akira."

I sighed, thinking about Kira and the escape we had planned for tonight. "Me too, Lacus-san. Me too."

OOOOO

Narrator POV

"Hah! You lose, Dearka!" Nicole slapped his hand down gleefully and Dearka groaned, glaring dizzily at the pile of cards as if it would miraculously change suits in his favor.

"You're full of…" he swayed slightly in his seat, unable to think up an ending and Shiho barked a laugh.

Athrun chuckled. "I'm afraid, Nicole, but it is you who lose." He slid his cards- a royal flush- onto the table for everyone to stare at.

Yzak slammed his drink down. "You're cheating!" he accused, sparks practically flying from his eyes.

"No- you're drunk. Idiot." Athrun sighed. "If you want to play poker and win, it's better if you retain your focus." He shook his drink slightly. "I'm only on my second- and what's that? Your eighth?"

Yzak made a face and stared at his drink.

Shiho sighed. "You all are cheap drunks in my opinion, Dearka, Yzak." She crossed her arms over her chest loosely, leaning back in her chair. "Honestly, you both were down on your third sip practically. What happened to being big boys."

"Um, Shiho." Athrun murmured to the amused brunette. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't enrage them- I would like to leave the bar in one piece."

Nicole laughed. "Leave the bar in one piece, or did you mean you your self in one piece?"

Dearka snickered though Athrun doubted that the guy had been following the joke.

"Anyway," Athrun grinned, scooping up the rewards for having an excellent hand at poker. "Another round perhaps?"

Yzak looked annoyed. "You and Nicole have been the only ones that are winning. I don't get it." He swayed slightly towards Shiho and Shiho froze uncertainly before prodding him gently- and rather reluctantly- back into his seat.

"You don't have to. Just continue conjuring money from your pocket and trust me, nothing will have to make sense." Nicole laughed, patting his own small pile of cash and he and Athrun exchanged high fives.

"Athruuun."

Athrun froze at the sound of a familiar voice and his face flushed at a recent memory.

Dearka looked from Athrun's face to the person who was now wrapping her arms around Athrun's chest from behind. A grin split his face. "Pretty lady!" he exclaimed. "Pretty lady play with us?"

Shiho threw an empty bottle at Dearka and it bounced off his chest. "Shut up, you pitiful excuse for a man!" she laughed rowdily and Dearka pouted.

"Meer." Athrun unwinded the girl from him, wondering if his face was as red looking as it felt. He directed the beaming girl into the empty seat next to him that had been intended for Akira.

He flushed a darker color as the memory zoomed back through his mind of the yesterday morning.

First Meer's performance and then Akira leaning over, batting her eyes at him, her voice a husky purr and the lack of light nearly making her eyes a pink-tinged amber.

Athrun shook his head and took a longer sip from his drink.

"Guys, this is Meer. Meer this is Shiho Hahnenfus, Yzak Joule, Nicole Armandf, and Dearka Elseman."

Meer's eyes glanced over at them and she waved a quick hello before turning back to gaze at Athrun. "You guys are playing cards?" she confirmed. "Do you need some luck, Athrun?" she leaned forward in what Athrun was realizing was a rather suggestive way. Her smashing red short dress snug to every curve drew the eyes.

Athrun edged slightly back in his seat. "I'm fine, Meer."

Meer looked as if she was about to disagree when her eyes connected with somebody else's.

"Oh, it's you."

Athrun turned and froze at the sight of the rookie pilot and his fiancé. Both of them looking at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Holy-" Shiho murmured, her eyes widening at the presence of Lacus Clyne.

"Oooh, more pretty lady!" shouted Dearka and Shiho slapped her hand over his mouth, looking panicked.

"Numbskull!" she whispered. "Do you realize who that is?" she jumped up and saluted. "Lady Clyne."

Lacus's expressionless face broke into a smile and she greeted them warmly. Her gaze resting for a long moment on Meer.

"Guys, this is Lacus Clyne." Athrun said slowly, getting to his feet.

Akira looked irritated and she ignored the glares from Meer that she seemed to be getting. She checked her watch. "Well, I really have to go." She turned to Lacus. "You'll be alright then?"

Lacus beamed. "Yes, thank you, Akira, for taking me here. Good luck."

Good luck? Athrun thought, confused and he watched Akira's expression, curiously.

Akira stared at Lacus for one long hard moment, her expression unreadable before she nodded. "Thank you." And turned to leave.

"Akira!" Athrun exclaimed, receiving a flash of annoyance from Meer.

She glanced at him, obviously irate. "What?" she snapped.

Athrun raised an eyebrow and she sighed, relaxing. "What?" she repeated, her tone cooler but more calm.

"Better, but…" he hesitated, on the verge of asking her where she was going.

"I'm heading back to the base, Athrun." She crossly. "I'll see ya." She turned away to stride out.

Lacus turned to Athrun, an expression of uncertainty on her face. "Would you…" she paused and Athrun winced as he felt Meer's angry gaze sweep over them.

He had a lot to explain and make up for. "Yes. Let's take a walk. Lacus." He glanced at the rest of his guys. "You can split my winnings. Bye."

Lacus smiled. "You're not drunk right?"

"Lacus, I'm insulted."

"Just checking." She glanced after Akira, her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering… if we would ever see her again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lacus shook her head. "Come on,"

"Haro! Haro!" The pink ball danced around their feet and Athrun smiled. Not happy, but content.

OOOOO

My fingers grazed the cold metal rail of the cat walk as I strode over the hangar where Athrun's and mine GUNDAMs were.

I headed for mine first, the _Huntress_, sliding into her sleek cockpit, a cd in one hand.

I had packed a small bag with some of my things and now, with only an hour or so left, I had one last task. To down load the technology from the _Huntress _and_ Aegis _onto a CD.

I inserted the CD into the GUNDAM, booting up the software and copying everything onto the CD.

Any moment, I was sure somebody would point a gun at my head, catch me in what I was doing. But nobody did. _Be calm, Cags, to them. You're a Coordinator Pilot checking up on your GUNDAMs. Breathe. Distract yourself at least, think about something_- an image of Meer popped into my head, her coy smile glaring bright and I scowled_- okay, something else. _

Blue oceans. Real soil. The ORB national zoo with zebras and lions and bears!

I grinned.

The machine gave a small beep and my CD slid out. I picked it up and climbed out of the cockpit, my fingers grazing the shiny new console. I would miss using it, that's for sure.

I headed to the other GUNDAM, the _Aegis_, Athrun's, putting the first full CD into it's case and pulling out another blank disc.

Sliding into Athrun's cockpit I felt like I was violating his privacy- the cockpit smelled of his musky warm scent and I wondered for a split second what crossed Athrun's mind every time he climbed into this pilot seat.

I sighed, turning on the system.

An unread email popped up and I paused in sliding the CD in. "Hullo." I debated for a moment then clicked it open, biting my bottom lip nervously.

**To Athrun Zala. Pilot. ZAFT.**

**As we speak there is an ORB scout ship hiding in the docking systems. They are spies and are planning to depart tonight. You must find them and stop them! You'll thank me later.**

**sincerely**

**NewRising.**

My heart almost stopped. Time seemed to freeze as I reread that message again. No. "No… No." I bolted out of the cockpit, stumbling. I grabbed my pack, slinging it over my shoulder before bursting into a sprint. I…I had to get there! I had to warn Kira! Warn him that…That ZAFT was coming.

Kira! Kira!

My heart squeezed painfully, and a sweat grew on my skin as I ran through halls, shoving and pushing my way past people. I ran down the ship's plank onto the military base ground, heading to the street. I had to get there first! I had to! I had to!

I doubted Athrun was the only one who received that email from the 'NewRising'. Kira was in trouble! I had to save him before it was too late! Tell him to leave with out me!

Cause if ZAFT got there first. If ZAFT found their ship. Found him. Then…then.

"No." I growled through my gritted teeth, stumbling over something. I glanced down at what had tripped me, not sparing a moment to be puzzled at the discareded eye-contact case on the ground. It looked like mine, but I knew it wasn't…

My head turned back up and I resumed my run. Kira… Kira… Don't die. Don't leave me.

OOOO

Narrator POV

Athrun was in the middle of debating whether or not to kiss Lacus goodbye when it happened. Saved from having to press his suit upon the girl, he pulled out his vibrating cell phone.

Lacus looked at her feet and he winced, stroking her arm slightly with his fingers in his way of an apology.

"Athrun speaking."

"_Lieutenant Zala." _Barked the familiar voice of his captain.

"Captain?"

"_We need you to return here immediately! We have received a message informing us that there is an ORB scout ship hiding in our docking system!" _

Athrun's eyes widened. "A spy!"

"_We believe so! We need you to head down there in the Aegis, now!" _

"Yes Captain!"

"_Also, do you know where the blazes that rookie pilot is?"_

A cold trickle ran down Athrun's back. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"_I've been calling her cell but she won't pick up! What is she doing?"_

Athrun blinked, not really wanting to wonder about that question.

"I don't know sir."

"_Well, if you see her, drag her back here! She needs to suit up as well in her GUNDAM."_

"Yes, sir."

"_Catch them Athrun, preferably alive, but don't let them escape! That's an order. Good bye and good luck."_

"Yes sir!"

Athrun clicked his phone shut and met Lacus's curious gaze, her fingers twisting nervously in her lap.

He smiled at her, reaching up to stroke her pink hair. Giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, a blush settling on her skin he told her. "I have to leave. I'm sorry. Apparently though there is a rumored ORB scout ship in one of our docks." Excitement coursed through him.

Lacus's face went pale. "Oh dear!" Horrified thoughts ran through her head. Akira. No. No!

"It's okay." He assured. "They're just a spy ship. Not any danger. We'll take of this easily!" he patted her awkwardly in comfort and Lacus turned away.

"I'm sure." Her voice was distant and Athrun frowned, wondering was troubling her.

Meanwhile, tears were starting to grow in Lacus's eyes as she kept her back to her troubled fiancé. Her fingers touched the cheek his lips had grazed and she bit her lip. No… No…

OOOOO

Cagalli POV

I staggered, panting, into the docking system, my head whipping around furiously as I leaned over, hands on my knees. A docking system was single long strip with smaller docking lanes down it- one docking lane for three ships. Docking systems could range to holding a few hundred small ships to be as small as only holding nine ships and looking like an 'E'.

"Kira." I croaked, stumbling down past the docking lanes, looking through the crowds of faces for my friend, my dearest friend. "Kira…"

The cell phone in my right hand vibrated for what felt like the millionth time. I glanced at it reflexively, certain it was the captain. Instead it was Athrun. I ignored it, letting it go to miss call.

My mind was racing. How? How did they get found out? Who knew? Who sent that message? Someone from ORB? That man, Yuna Roma? Who?

"Akira, you're early!"

Kira strode up to me, smiling comfortably. "Ready to go?"

I pushed at his chest, struggling for an even breath. "Kira!"

"Yeah, that's my name- hey, whats wrong?" worry filled his voice.

"Kira! ZAFT! They- **pant pant**- they know you're here!" I cried softly, my chest heaving. "You have to go!"

Kira froze, his face going pale and he grabbed her hand pulling her with him towards a dock lane. "How did they…?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I shook my head. "I don't know! We just got a message and I…I had to get here to save you! We need…we need to leave! Before they come!"

Kira stopped, something occurring to him and he spun around. "Akira…Cagalli." His voice dropped to a soft note that only I could hear. "You are staying here. Do you understand?"

I gazed at him, struggling to talk. "Wha-what are you saying?" I gasped, my eyes wide. I tried to calm my pounding heart.

"Stay here!" he looked scared and yet certain.

"Kira! I want to go with you! I'm not letting you go up there with out me!"

"Akira, I can't risk us being shot down with you in the ship. They'll track me and Yuna down, even if we all don't leave. You have to stay. Stay and be safe." His hands formed shackles around my slimmer arms and he pushed me backwards, away from the landing zone around his ship. "Please, Cagalli… for me."

Tears grew in my eyes and I shook my head, my yellow hair smacking myself in the face. "No… don't make me stay. Don't. You can't leave me… You can't." I struggled to regain my composure and I looked desperately at Kira's equally anguished face. "You can't die! Don't… please."

"Go back… Akira Yamato." He whispered. "And live." He kissed me gently on the foerhead, hugging me tightly as if he didn't ever want to let go. "You know me." He grinned a crooked grin. "I'll be alright."

"Promise me?" I whispered but Kira turned away, letting go and running back towards his ship.

"Promise me, Kira!" I yelled, my arms hugging myself around the chest, tears threatening to run down my face. "Promise me you won't die." My heart squeezed painfully in my chest and I sank unsteadily to my knees. Once again, I couldn't do anything to help anybody. Why was I always so pathetic? Why did I always hurt people and cause problems. If he had never come for me. If only… if only I wasn't the princess.

A red gleam shot across the sky and my head snapped up to see small black scout ship, shaped like a bird with it's wings out, head outstretched, dart for the sky.

I recognized the red gleam.

"No…No… NO!" I gripped my face in both hands, horror in me.

The scout ship darted around the GUNDAM, and the GUNDAM missed it's first shot. It's laser fire hitting a docking station, bursting it into flames.

The ground rumbled, groaning beneath me at the force of the hit and I was thrown sideways with a cry.

"No Athrun!" I screamed, even though there was no way my lieutenant in his GUNDAM could hear me. "No!"

Suddenly there was an explosion as the outer layer of _Octus five_ erupted.

BOOOOM!

Dirt filled the air and I coughed, choking. I made my eyes look up against the sucking wind and the dirt that clogged my eyes just in time to see a dark, lith shape slide through the opening it had made into _Octus five_.

It looked like a snake… no… a dragon!

The air began to clear slightly and I gaped in astonishment at the colossal black machine that floated thousands and thousands of feet above in the air, circling down towards the Aegis and the scout ship.

The machine had a long body, four clawed legs, a tail, and a head. It had wings that had razor blades of energy sparking from them. And as it opened it's mouth I saw a powerful energy cannon glint far back in it's throat.

Indeed, a twisted mind had made that death machine. A dragon of death circled above my comrade and my friend and though the ground was shaking from the force of explosives, and though the air was still thick with dirt, I stood up, my legs shaking.

The dragon sank closer and I saw the _Aegis_ raise it's energy sword, swinging it at the monster.

The monster's tail whipped up like a sword, blocking it and shoving the smaller machine backward. The monster wrapped around the scout ship in a split second- it was so fast!- and it reminded me of a massive python choking it's prey to death.

"NO!" I screamed as I realized what it was doing.

A minute passed, the _Aegis_ struggling to throw off the machine when the machine dragon tightened its body around the small scout ship.

A second explosion lit the air, blinding me and throwing me back to the ground. Tears streamed my dirty cheeks as pain engulfed me when my head cracked against the hard, rubble-covered ground. Smoke filled the air and pieces of metal rained down. A jagged sharp fragment the size of my thumb sliced into my stomach and pain blazed from the wound. But I didn't notice. I hardly even cared.

The scout ship was gone. And so was Kira.

"Kira…" I cried, collapsing. My head was throbbing from colliding with the ground and my heart felt like it was ripped into two. Blood dripped from my injury, soaking my clothes. "KIRAAAAAAA!" I screamed, sobbing.

I glared at the dragon that was now scaling back to the hole in the sky it had made. The Aegis seemed to chase it for a moment then stop as if the pilot had gotten a counter-order.

"You!" I whispered at the unkown pilot of the dragon machine, my eyes starting to close. "You I will…I will…kill you!" My body racked with pain and anguish. "Kiraaaaa." I cried as darkness consumed me… silent and suffocating. And now… I really was alone.

**Not much to say. Sorta depressed feeling after writing the end of this chapter. =/ **

**So whatcha think? I sorta wanted to have Athrun have a slight day out with the guys and Akira to meet Shiho cause in my head they're two characters who should be friends. *nod***

**Did i surprise anyone with that ending? I felt like everyone thought Cagalli was returning to ORB (that didn't happen...) **

**Oh well, the story's still feels like it's just beginging so we'll see how things go =)**

**And who might be the pilot of the dragon machine? (FYI i will explain the dragon machine in greater detail when someone actually sees it up close in the story)**

**Guess Cagalli is stuck in ZAFT still.**

**well, Review or PM pleasseeee and you'll make me extremely happy over the top happy, no matter what your review is.**

**Your tired writer**

**-Azetta**

**Sorry folks, no Jabber Bomb today *wheezes***


	7. Chapter 7 tears

**Happy Fourth of July! My holiday present to you is an earlier update! Whoo!**

**Whoo, got this done faster then i thought despite my recent...problem... (read the Jabber Bomb just to find out what stupid thing i did this time -.- )**

**Anyhoo, this chapter...welllll it's not my normal plot-driven chapter so for those who have been staring at the screen thinking: "Enough is enough, woman! give us some dang Asucaga!" then enjoy what tid bits i have thrown in for you today =P =3**

**Cagallifangirl- gracias and, there's really not much happening next. Out side of a deep in look into how Cagalli's feeling so plz don't be too disappointed =(**

**FushionAC- between you and this dork (moi) i actually love fantasy stories concerning dragons. Heck, if i want a Mobile Suit that looks like a dragon then so help me i will have one! (slams fist on table) ... =) anyway, yup, too cool for words, huh? =P And Lacus doesn't really know-know her,, uuh, i don't know how to explain it. hahaha, anyway, is dramatic bad or no? cause i can ease up on that. Sometimes i can be very Anne of Greengables dramatic lol. And of course Lacus has a part in the war ;)**

**Falconrukichi- mhmm ^_^ and we shall see =P hahaha, look to the next chapter =D**

**Memeylupht- hahahahah wooow you reviewed and PMed me! Thanks! feel free to PM anytime, i'm a chatter box, remember *laughs* and i sorta feel evil for misleading you with the idea that Cagalli was returning to ORB =P but, i have a rather complexish long plot (well, to me...), so we got a ways to go still =) Kira... we'll find out what happened to him next chapter and Cagalli... Well, this is a chapter focusing alot on Cagalli so i hope you don't mind a rather depressingish chapter. =/ And i can't tell you where the msg came from =P but between you and me, i personally loath Yunna. hahahahah but he has his part just as much in the story... (sigh) can't kill him yet =( Thanks again, and her's a pretty long chapter =) so hope you enjoy =D**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing =) it makes me ecstatic! Hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**Oh and to be clear, Yuna was in the space craft with Kira when the 'dragon' attacked.**

***disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed**

CHAPTER 7

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_I don't understand._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_He was gone. Didn't the world realize that?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Why wasn't it just stopping? Time just completely freezing. Why weren't people realizing what had happened?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Is this how it always is? We die and it is like we never existed in the first place._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

My finger slid across the cold pane glass of the bus stop I sat under, making shapes in the fogged up window. My other hand clutched my left abdomen where the clothing I wore was soaked from where I had been pierced with a metal fragment. Pain stabbed at my mind but I hardly noticed, too wrapped up in sorrow.

Outside, the bustle of city life of _Octus five_ went on, cars honking, people hurrying to get out of the rain. It doesn't rain often in PLANT. But because the 'dragon' tore a hole in the 'sky' their weather program has been all wack for the past couple hours and now rain poured down from the silent, dark heavens.

A tear trickled down my grubby cheek and I shivered but made no move to wipe away the tear or rub my arms in warmth.

I was a mess. My dark red shirt damp from water and rain, blood oozing despite my efforts to staunch it. My hair was mostly dry, curly from not being brushed and bedraggled and my face was covered in tear tracks. A bead of blood slid it's way down from my hair line and I resisted the urge to scratch it and possibly irritate whatever injury I had up there.

Kira.

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest and my breath shuddered in my lungs.

Kira… Kira…

I squinted feeling the tears gather in my lashes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My forehead thumped against the cool glass, my body hunched over on the flat bench I sat on.

I was in shock. I had just seen my closest friend die right in front of my eyes- murdered by a dragon-like machine!

The previous hours I had spent fluctuating out of denial, into self-misery and now all I felt was…needy. Or maybe… I had always be needy…

I shook my head, lifting my clean hand up to wipe my snotty nose before flipping it over and pressing the back of my hand to my mouth where I bit my index knuckle. A muffled moan slipped through my lips and I half-choked, curling up slightly.

"Noo…" It hurt so bad. Feeling…this feeling of loss again. Always… the people I love… I lose.

Needy.

I needed to cry, to ball my eyes out. But like always, there is never anyone there for me when I need them.

When she died. When my crew, Kisaka and Manna died. And now Kira.

"I know…" I whispered to my logical, strong heart. "I know it's not fair! I know I need to be strong! I'm soldier… I'm a soldier!" Tears threatened to over fill but I merely rocked back and forth. "But… I just… I just…" I looked up wordlessly, making loud sobbing sounds in the back of my throat. My eyes landed the fogged glass and I realized that I had absentmindedly written something their with my finger.

'It hurts to be alone'

What was left of my heart twisted like a wrung rag and I fell silent, my mouth open, my free hand moving to lay over my still-beating heart.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kira. Kira. Kira.

Rain plunked down on the glass matching the pace of my heart. Matching the only thought I could make.

The rain echoed my tears. The sky crying along with me.

I looked up at the sky, feeling shattered. "Kira…" I whispered again, wanting to sob but feeling as if I did that…now… I would lose all resolve to continue.

"Akira!" called a voice.

I ignored it. "You didn't have to die. It's all my fault!" I wanted to plead with the Death, beg him to lay down sycth and pass over this one spirit. Return him to the world of warmth and light. Return him so I could say sorry, and…and…

Was I so selfish to wallow in my need for him to come back? My only friend? My Kira?

"Akira, there you are!"

"I'm sorry!" I burst out, ignoring the present company as if some how my message would go beyond the grave. Tears brimmed in my eyes but didn't over flow more then a single drop.

"Akira?" Athrun's voice penetrated my mind and I looked at his concerned face, feeling confused. Lost. He was holding a black umbrella over his head and as he took a step forward, one hand out stretched to me, I lost myself.

"He's gone!" I cried, jumping up and throwing my arms around Athrun, trying to find the warmth I so desperately needed. My hand that had been holding my wound was red from blood but Athrun didn't notice. I didn't care.

_Hug me. Hug me like Kira did. Hug me as if I'm your closest friend, the one who knows you inside and out._

_Just don't leave me alone._

Athrun's body was stiff for a moment before he slowly pulled me to sit down beside him. I didn't release him as I pressed my face into his black cardigan. Yet even now, the flood of tears never came.

I was still stuck like glue in my one spot. Torn between wanting to believe in the impossible, that Kira was alive. Torn between wanting to move on- Kira or not, I knew this could happen, he only did as any soldier would for their Princess.

Torn between wanting to properly mourn the best friend a girl a could have. I didn't deserve him. And now he was gone.

Hesitantly he murmured. "Akira? Whats wrong? Whose gone?" his arms lightly wrapped around me and I shivered. Athrun was more broad then Kira. His presence swallowed me up and I couldn't decide then if it was comforting or bewildering.

With Kira, I always felt the same. Kira had a lighter build, though Athrun still a rather feminine appearance. But Athrun's presence threatened to consume me.

If it wasn't now… today… my heart might have skipped a beat.

But my heart felt dead and cold in my chest.

He wasn't Kira. No one was.

"Him. He's gone. He left me." My hands formed fists in the back of Athrun's shirt. I couldn't bare to look up. "No…I betrayed him. I'm the reason he's dead… it's all my fault!" I twisted slightly, wanting to push away and I felt my cut burn. My knees wobbled and gray clouds seemed to creep at the corner of my vision.

"Shhh, shhh, you're not making any sense. Akira." Athrun gently stroked my blonde hair, his hand running down my golden locks, smoothing them before trailing lightly down my spine. His arms tightened around me, holding me there and I was thankful. I felt like I was about to fall.

As if I had lost my back bone.

But I knew I had one. Hell, I was the spit-fire daughter of Uzumi!

So why was I so broken?

"Athrun…" I murmured absentmindedly. "Why are you so cold?"

"Yamato?" Athrun asked politely but I hardly heard him. All I could hear was this loud thumping sound in my ears.

My eyes drifted slightly over the crook of Athrun's arm and I wondered if the sound was my heart or perhaps the rain drops.

_So, cold… Athrun… _

_Or was it the world in general? Would it ever feel a tiny glimpse of warmth? Or did that too start die?_

"Shhhh…Shhhh…" Athrun soothed, and I closed my eyes, relaxing, my body still trembling against him. Feeling the tremors, his embrace tightened even more so and I sank into it. I didn't care if he was the Dumbass who was ruining my life. I didn't care if he was the son of the chairman of ZAFT. All I cared about was if he let me go, I was afraid I was going to break and splinter into thousands of pieces.

"_My name's Cagalli! What's yours?" I asked the boy standing across from me. He smiled at me hesitantly, still wearing his cadet uniform from the ORB academy we went to together._

"_I'm Kira."_

_I yanked his hand from his mouth, wiping it for him on his own shirt. "Don't your parents teach you to behave?" I demanded._

"_You just climbed out of your window." Kira pointed out to me and I flushed. _

"_That's different. My daddy doesn't let me come out all the time." I sat down on the porch step, my head tilted back, my amber eyes on the moon. A crease formed on my forehead as I chewed on my bottom lip._

"_Whose your daddy?" Kira asked, sitting down beside's me, his little legs swinging._

_I glanced at him. "My daddy is the lion of ORB! Whose your daddy?"_

_Kira looked down at the piece of grass he was twisting in his chubby hands. His brown hair hung, shaggily cut over his brown eyes. "I don't have a Daddy." He said softly._

_I shivered at the thought, feeling sad for him. I scooted closer, leaning against him slightly. "Do you have a mommy?" I asked._

_He shook his head and I saw the trembles in his shoulder. My blunt little tomboy heart softened and I did what my mommy always did for me when I was sad or scared. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. _

"_Shhhh, it's okay. You can have my mommy and daddy." I patted his back._

_Kira giggled._

"_Kira." I sat back._

_Looking a little bit happier the boy nodded. "Mhmm?"_

"_Where did you come from?"_

"_I came from the sky." The boy grinned a wide toothy grin and I laughed. That was ridiculous. But I liked it._

"_So you're an alien!"_

_The boy hesitated. "No." he said unsurely and I giggled, grabbing his hands in mine._

"_Kira! Do you have a friend?"_

_He shook his head and I stuck out my pinky._

"_I don't either! So lets be each other's friend! We'll be best friends? Do you want to be best friends?"_

_Kira stared puzzled at my proffered pinky but he nodded, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Yes!"_

_I sighed. "It's called a pinky promise, dummy. You wrap your pinky around mine!" I grabbed his hand, yanking out his pinky and holding it up to mine._

_Regarding me with a sweet, slow smile, Kira wrapped his pinky around mine and I grinned._

"_See, now we made a pinky promise to be friends forever. Don't ever break it, promise?"_

_He shook on it with his pinky. "Promise!" _

A fresh gale of tears came at the memory of that promise, but I swallowed tightly, thrusting them back. I pushed Athrun back, freeing myself of his embrace. _Okay…it's okay, Akira. You're doing okay. _I told myself feeling as I was on stilts. "I-I'm sorry."

He watched me carefully as I stood up, my face blotchy from so many unshed tears. "I'll…I'll see you… later… okay?" I forced a broken smile.

Just as I turned to walk back into the rain towards the military base- where else did I have to go?- Athrun grabbed my hand. The wrong one.

"Wait, Akira." He stood up, picking up his umbrella and holding it over my head.

Couldn't he see that I wanted to be alone. I had… had to figure this out. My life was breaking again and I needed to re figure things out. Because, despite how it should be, life still went on. The world continued to thrive, and Kira's death wouldn't change that nor the fact that I was still a princess of ORB.

I wiped my runny nose. "Athrun…" A determination rose in me, battling out my pain and I sniffed.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your shirt."

"It's nothing. Just what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I turned to face him. "Athrun. Did you destroy the spy ship?"

Athrun frowned. "I was meaning to talk to you about that-"

"Did you?" I clutched at my cut, trying not to show how much pain I was in just standing their forcing conversation.

Athrun sighed. "No. Somebody else did. The _Chaos."_

"The _Chaos?" _I repeated, my free hand clenching. I gritted my teeth at the fresh onslaught of pain.

"A machine like a GUNDAM." His gaze flickered to me, his jaw clenching. "That's why I was trying to find you. That's why I ended up having to gps your cell phone. If the _Chaos _is here, then so is the _Harmony_, and so is Cagalli."

And so is Kira's killer. My gaze hardened. "Then we will find them." I snapped. "That's all that matters." Kira, I will avenge you and protect ORB!

Yes. Anger. Anger felt so good, it made me powerful and sure, and strong when I knew I wasn't. That's what I need to focus on. Avenging Kira and _her_. That's what mattered.

"Akira, I order you to tell me where you've been all day!" Athrun grabbed my arm, spinning me about to look at him once more.

Wrong arm.

My hand jerked free from my cut for a third time and I swore under my breath, wincing as the blood started to really run down my skin from my irritated wound.

I stumbled slightly into a puddle, glaring at him as I tried not to fall to the ground. I was so dizzy!

Glaring at Athrun, needing a target for my anger I thought: Athrun was lucky he wasn't the one to have killed Kira other wise he would already be dead! "I lost someone important to me, Athrun." I choked slightly on the words. "Someone who can't be replaced." A tear dribbled down my cheek and I reached up to wipe it away hastily.

But before I could touch my cheek, a warm, big hand stroked my cold, pale cheek, cradling it for a moment.

I looked up, confused at Athrun who was studying me carefully. "I couldn't." I whispered, not to him, not to anyone in particular. "I just… It's just…" I reached up, holding his hand to my face. Despite the person, the touch was comforting. "It's all my fault. And I'll never be able to say sorry." I sighed deeply, letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry, Athrun. For not being there with you." My body swayed slightly and I clenched my teeth tighter..

Athrun sighed. "Well, it's not that big of a deal."

It was, pilots have gotten retired for things like this.

"Just don't let it happen again. ZAFT is your first responsibility." His green-eyed gaze hardened.

I nodded, feeling cold from his words. "I understand, sir." I saluted, my eyes drifting to the wet ground.

"And…" Athrun sighed softer. "I'm sorry for your loss." He looked as if he wanted to say more, perhaps ask if he could be a help and I saw his hand extending towards me. But he shut his mouth and looked down at his feet for a moment looking unhappy.

I shivered. From the corner of my eye I saw him look away again before sliding off his outer coat and placing it on my shoulders. My eyes widened and I stared at him. Warmth from his body clung to the coat and his scent immersed me as he tucked it around my shoulders. And in the moment of my pathetic-itis, it felt _sooo_ good.

"You're going to get sick. Your…friend wouldn't want that. No matter what happened." The smile Athrun gave me was all kindness and patience and I wrapped the coat around me.

He was right. If Kira was here he would be all over me right for being a Dumbass (though I'm sure he would put it nicer).

My knees trembled beneath me and I could feel blood running down my skin.

_What are you doing? _The Akira side of me shrieked in my mind. _What are you doing, you fool! You've already messed up enough!_

Please? I begged. Please, just for today. Let me… let me be Cagalli. Let me cry, let me laugh. Let me go.

_If he figures anything out! Then! Then! ORB could lose their princess!_

The world hurts. Kira's gone. I've lost my only friend. All I have is my father and he's in ORB. Please. I want… I need… someone. Just one person to be with me. To remind me on the inside that I'm not Akira. I'm not all logic and cold-hearted. That I can feel, and love, and cry.

_And you think Athrun is someone who can help you? He's your enemy! YOUR ENEMY! THE SON OF THE CHAIRMAN OF ZAFT! A COLD-HEARTED COORDINATOR WHO IS IN CHARGE OF YOUR DEATH!_

I don't want to be alone. My mom died. Kisake and Mana and my crew died. All for me. And now Kira is dead. Because of me again! Please, give me someone to protect, someone who I can trust, even if it's only with Akira. Even if he'll never know who I really am. Even if, in we're really enemies and one day, one of us will die because of who we are.

_Then a deal. You can't replace him. You know that. So you must forget Kira. You must move on. You must focus on the future. Can you do that?_

For ORB. For my father. For Kira. I promise.

A warm hand tugged at mine and I was interrupted from the mental war between my logical side and my passionate side.

Athrun watched me unsurely, holding the umbrella steadily above. Rain dripping down from the black brim.

I struggled to stand. I needed to get…back to ZAFT safely and with out Athrun noticing my injury. If he took me to a doctor and they examined my blood… Or even looked at my body.

"Akira… you don't look so good."

If you knew who I was, Zala, would you even care what little you may for me? "I'm…fine…" I whispered, feeling torn. Conflicted and desolate.

Helplessly, I looked up at Athrun's brilliant emerald eyes, wishing that some where in their smoky-green depths I would find an answer to a question I didn't even know. His eyes widened as he finally noticed the sheen of sweat creeping on my skin, the bead of blood uncovered by my hair, the lack of strength as I staggered.

Let's be friends, Athrun. Even if it is only for now.

Pain like a hot knife stabbed through my stomach and I jolted forward, falling into darkness. No…No…

I heard my lieutenant cry something but I couldn't discern his words.

"I can't…"I whispered.

Was I dying? Was this it? I had lost quite a bit of blood so was this my rather lame finale?

Warm arms encircled me from behind, pulling me back against a hard muscular chest and I felt a pair of lips whisper into my ear and my heart fluttered in hope- Kira?

"Stay with me, Akira! Stay with me!"

And my heart shattered.

Who was Akira? And what did she do with Cagalli?

OOOOO

Narrator POV

Akira then stumbled slightly, clutching her side and Athrun reflexively wrapped his arms around her slim waist, supporting her.

"Ah." She flinched as his hand grazed her side and Athrun's eyes widened. He spun her around again in the rain, noting for the first time the pain in her expression.

He pulled her hand away from her stomach and gasped. Blood had soaked the dark red shirt she had worn, bleeding from a cut in her stomach. A small piece of metal glinted in the wet dark liquid that was pooling from her.

"Akira! You're injured!" Seeing her pale (he had thought it was the from the cold rain) face, and her haggard expression Athrun's heart burst into a sprint, his eyes wide with alarm and fear.

Her gaze flickered to her wound and she grimaced. "I can't…" she mumbled then she fainted, falling back. Athrun grabbed her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Stay with me, Akira! Stay with me!" he begged softly into her ear before gritting his teeth and sweeping her up bridal style. A wound that small wouldn't be a bother to any Coordinator unless it had been in for hours- in which case Akira had fainted from blood loss which was extremely dangerous.

"Hold on, Akira!" Athrun murmured to the unconscious pilot. Questions would come later- care for the injured girl would come first. His arms tightened around her protectively and he started carrying her to the nearest shop. If he could staunch the blood flow then she would last until she got medical care back at the base.

Walking into a restaurant he ignored the shocked looks of the waiters and customers, lying Akira down on an empty table. "I need some hot water and bandages! And some pain relievers and antiseptic if you have any! Now! Please!"

Carefully, he pulled up her shirt, not even caring enough to blush, completely focused on helping the feverish pilot. He checked her forehead, she was burning up.

"You stupid, stupid girl. What the hell you were doing out in the rain with that wound?" he growled, examining the jagged, oozing cut in her stomach.

The girl stirred slightly, her body twitching. "Mmm. Don't…"

"Shhh, stop moving. You're weak enough."

Her hand trembled, reaching up to grab Athrun's and his eyes looked up to meet her weary violet ones. "Don't… "

"Don't what?"

She sighed. "Please…"

"You're not making sense- shut up."

She gripped his hand tightly and he felt a sheen of sweat on her clammy hand. "Don't take me to a doctor…Dumbass" she gasped.

"What are you talking about? That's what you need most!" Athrun exclaimed incredulously, ignoring the insult she had managed to place on the end. _Seriously, she was looking like a corpse and she still managed to sneak those comments of hers in. Truly Akira._

A waitress handed him some rags with a bowl of hot water and he dipped a rag into the bowl. Wetting it, he started to wipe carefully around the cut. Akira seemed to weak to make a response. Definitely blood loss.

"We'll have to give you a transfusion when we get back…" Athrun went pale and he gripped the younger pilot's arm. "What the hell were you thinking not coming back to base? Do you want to die?" did she? She seemed to be broken in spirit. When she had hugged him earlier he didn't know what to think.

But what he felt was an overwhelming feeling of being protective and being warm and…

What had been that strange feeling that had sparked in his chest? One that the cold-hearted son of Patrick Zala had never really come to feel since the death of his mother, Lenore Zala.

A man came up. "I'm a doctor, I have medical tools with me. I can stitch her wound and give her a blood transfusion here." The silver haired Coordinator glanced down at Akira whose eyes were closed again, her hand slack in Athrun's.

"First though we have to clean this wound and bandage it."

"Don't… I can't…not… your…blood." Akira whispered, panting slightly.

Athrun winced, feeling slightly hurt at her words as if she found his blood disgusting. "You don't know what you're saying, Akira. You lost a lot of blood."

"But…" she stammered and her pain-riddled eyes opened again to stare at Athrun as if she was trying desperately to communicate something to him. "You…you don't under…st…stand."

"What are you trying to say?" he murmured, holding her hand tightly, trying to distract her from the doctor who was cleaning her wound with hot rags.

Akira shook her head wordlessly. "I…I…I'm…not…like…you…"

Now what was that supposed to mean?

"She's got something in there." Mumbled the doctor, peering into the wound. "Hold her down tightly, youngster."

A man came over and pressed down on Akira's legs to keep her from kicking. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Athrun leaned over Akira, placing his forearms on her forearms, leaning all of his weight over her chest, his nose only a few inches away from Akira's. This close he noticed the bruises on her jaw once again and a thin trickle of dried blood that ran down her hair line. What had happened to her?

He lifted his hand slightly and wiped at her grimy face with her thumb, tracing the clean teartracks down her dirty face.

Her eyes stared at him looking bewildered and tired. "A-Athrun Zala." She whispered and those close enough to hear gasped.

"Athrun Zala?" a girl a little older looking then Athrun murmured, her hand to her mouth. "THE Athrun Zala? Ace pilot and son of Patrick Zala?" The murmurs spread through the restaurant and Athrun grimaced, trying to ignore them.

"Shhh. Hold still, this is going to hurt." He shook his head. "Seriously, how did this happen?"

"A-Athrun." The girl repeated. "I'm not dying." She forced a small smile that vanished in a heart beat. "It's a puny wound."

"It's a puny wound that should have been treated hours ago- not left alone in the cold rain to fester, and bleed." Athrun snapped quietly.

"I forgot."

"How did you forget?"

Her eyes looked wet and she gazed past him at the ceiling. "Some things…hurt more then pain."

"Here we go! Hold her!"

From the corner of his eye, Athrun saw the docter yank a small black jagged object from Akira's stomach. Akira jerked, her mouth opening in a silent yelp.

Then her head slumped to the side and her eyes closed.

"Akira!"

"It's okay, she only fainted. Just keep an eye on her pulse. I'll stitch up her wound." The doctor pulled out a small case, whipping out medical instruments. He went to work quickly, a crease in his brow as he focused hard. The whole restaurant seemed to hold their breath as he went to work.

"Youngster, set up the blood-transfusion kit. I want to start getting some blood into her immediately."

Athrun nodded. "I'll be the donor." He added, still holding Akira's pale hand in his.

_She won't die. I won't let her._

The thought flickered unbidden through his mind and he paused for a moment in getting out the tubes and needles, his eyes widening. He shook his head then and continued to set it up.

Done threading her wound- Coordinators were fast- the doctor hurriedly helped Athrun finish setting up, directing the others to put bandages over the wound, carefully.

Athrun tugged up his sleeve, sitting down in a chair next to Akira's head, his eyes never leaving her cold face. The doctor slid a needle into his forearm, then another into one of Akira's veins.

"This is going to be a bit messy." The doctor mumbled and Athrun sighed, relaxing back into his seat. His hand still gripped Akira's, his thumb stroking the underside of the wrist, feeling her steady, yet slow pulse.

Once they were done- Athrun feeling lighter and slightly dizzy, the manager of the restaurant called for a cab to take them to the base and Athrun offered the doctor payment.

The doctor shook his head, regarding Akirat curiously from where she lay unmoving on the table. "She's a peculiar one…" he murmured, furrowing his brow.

"Huh?" asked Athrun and the doctor shook his head, waving his red-stained hand.

"It's nothing." The older man said, turning to wash his hands off in what was left of the luke-warm water. "As long as she doesn't re open the wound and is allowed to sleep for a while she'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood but with that transfusion hopefully she'll be feeling better by tomorrow night."

"Do you need help carrying her out?" the short-cut brown-haired man who had helped brace Akira down asked.

"Nah," Athrun said with slight smile of thanks. Gently and very carefully he picked up Akira. "As long as I don't irritate her wound she should be fine, right?" he checked again.

The doctor looked up, nodding. "Indeed. Coordinator blood heals incredibly fast so she should be quite all right." He assured.

A waitress came up to Athrun, holding something carefully in her hands. "Here, sir. We didn't know if you wanted it but we cleaned it up." She held out the black object that had pierced Akira.

Athrun glanced at Akira then shifted her wait carefully, and held out one hand from underneath of her body.

The waitress dropped it in his hand and then bowed.

"Thank you," Athrun said then his eyes swept the room. "Thank you, and my apologies for the disturbance."

The manager waved his hand, brushing his apologies aside as she grinned and the customers clapped politely, cheering.

"Tell your girlfriend to stay out of trouble and get better." The doctor said.

"Er," Athrun flushed, "Um, she's, um. Not my…"

The taxi pulled up and he shook his head, giving up before running out side and hopping into the cab.

Settling Akira on the seat, he hesitated before lowering her blonde-framed head on to his lap. Her legs dangled off one side of the seat.

"ZAFT base." He told the taxi driver.

The taxi driver shot one curious glance at Akira's bandaged stomach before nodding and steering away from the curb and back on to the street.

"mmmm." Akira turned her head slightly, shivering.

"Idiot." Athrun sighed, taking his now-blood-stained coat and draping it over her now-seemingly frail form.

"Mmmm….mmmy fault." She murmured. "You….never come…first place…"

Athrun raised his eyebrow, dismissing her words for random sleep talk. He opened his hand up, uncurling his fingers from around the cool metal object.

It looked like a random broken piece of metal, but it was tough, high class metal and looked brand new but was mangled and jagged. His eyebrows squinched as he examined it. "I guess I'll have to ask one of the repairers on the ship to identify it for me." He checked his watch and sighed. "Cinderella needs to get home." He mumbled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Unnngh." Akira groaned at the disturbance and he stopped. She squeezed her eyes shut and her breath came out in pants. "Dead… All dead… Have…have to go home!"

"Akira?"

Evidently she was still asleep, but she seemed to be in pain as her back arched slightly and her hands formed fists.

"Akira!" Athrun struggled to hold the squirming girl down. "Akira!" he repeated, panicking over the thought of her tearing the stitches and re-opening her cut.

"Shshshshshhh."

He froze as suddenly the girl changed moods, her hands reached up to cradle Athrun's face, unerringly with her eyes close.

"Remember… best friends…" she stroked her face and Athrun blushed, trying to deny the impulse to lean his face in to her soft, warm hand.

This didn't make sense. None at all.

He tried to think of her hands as Lacus's, touching his face. But they weren't- Lacus's were too smooth, too slim and delicate. Akira's were rough, small yet not at all delicate. And he realized that he was becoming fine with that.

"I…love you…you're my…closest…friend." She smiled but even as she did, tears leaked out from under her eyelids and traveled down her cheeks in thin streams.

Athrun's eyes widened in astonishment. He knew she wasn't talking about him- it almost seemed to hurt to realize that fact but yet he couldn't stop himself from wiping away her tears. "Why are you crying?" he murmured, leaning closer. "Why don't you ever smile?"

"Because…you left me… you're gone and you can't come back." Her voice twisted and she seemed to choke on her tears for a moment. "My mommy was murdered… Kisake and Mana were killed with the crew… my daddy I haven't seen in years… and now my only friend is dead too. Why…Why do I hurt…everyone...I love…?"

Athrun's eyes widened in astonishment. Her mother was murdered? Her crew? Who was Kisake? Why did it seem that Akira had a more painful past then she was letting on?

But wait… her dad was gone? He flashed back to reading her bio- it had clearly stated that she had no living family relation… unless… that's what she had meant…

But this…this explained a lot. Why she didn't want to get close to anyone. Because… she was afraid to… for them.

Athrun sighed, stroking the blonde locks out of the young pilots face. "Don't be stupid, Akira." He leaned closer still till their faces were hardly an inch apart and murmured.

"It's okay. I'll be your friend." He took a deep breath, part of him demanding a reason as to why he was doing so much for this practical stranger. First, he was the son of Patrick Zala; he had a reputation. Second, he was engaged to Lacus Clyne! Third, he barely knew Akira and already he was trying to deny the beginning of what was starting to feel like attraction to the feisty girl.

He gripped the hand she held to his face tightly in his own. Her hand was so hot, her fever wasn't going down.

"Who…" the girl stirred, as if her dream she was conversing with was just now starting to not make sense.

"I won't leave you, Akira."

And just as her violet eyes began to open the cab hit a small bump and her head came up slightly, only a bit but just enough.

Her warm, soft lips grazed Athrun's like a feather, her breath brushing his face. It was no where near a kiss but Athrun's eyes flew wide in astonishment as he met the girl's dazed purple eyes. His cheeks warmed red at the barely noticeable touch.

She blinked long and slow, relaxing back into his lap. A moment passed and then her eyes opened again. "Athrun…" she murmured, recognizing him after a long moment.

Athrun nodded, unable to answer, unsure of what she would do.

"I'm sorry…"

He blinked, overcoming his surprise enough to talk. "Wha- that's stupid!"

She ignored him her eyes closing. "Athrun…"

Athrun slid his hands off of hers, feeling them drop back down. Swallowing tightly he responded. "Yeah?"

"Don't trust me."

OOOOOOOOO

Narrator POV (Archangel)

"Captain…they should be back by now…" mumbled a unit and Murrue bit her bottom lip, swallowing tightly.

"I know…" she whispered through her gritted teeth.

"Does this mean the princess…" a younger female soldier began to cry over her console.

The captain needed to be strong for her crew. "No! Kira would not risk Cagalli! Not for himself! Cagalli is still alive! We still have a mission." She grinned. "I bet Kira is alive too, him and Yuna! They just ran into some trouble, that's all." she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "For now we'll await orders from ORB. It's all we can do really with engaging with ZAFT or rising suspicions on Cagalli. We'll head back until we're close enough to receive orders. Understand." Everyone could tell it went against her feelings to do that and yet, they understood that she had no choice so with a small prayer they turned towards home with heavy hearts.

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV  
>Elsewhere.<p>

In a dark room, a wide moniter with three separate screens cast an eery glow.

Leaning back comfortable in his seat a man drummed his fingers on the keyboard. At last he was waiting for happened, and two of the screens flickered and then cleared again with a visual image two other figures.

"Good gentlemen and my Lady." He murmured, tapping his chin. "Thankyou for taking time today."

The person in the middle screen of the three, stood pacing in a small dark room, his or her face thrown into shadow but their thick hair was rather apparent. "It is no trouble," from the tone of his smooth, yet low voice it could be deterred that he was male.

The person in the first screen nodded in agreement, half-busy with rifling through files.

"Ah, but we are missing one." The first speaker spoke, glancing at the first blank-blue screen. It was a conference of three men and one woman, but one of the men was missing.

The man in the middle screen waved his hand irately, his golden eyes glinted slightly as he threw a glance at the first man who was leaning back in his seat. "My sources have told me that he has been accidently detained." He took a step closer and the bottom half of his face became seeable in the light, a grimace forming on his pale lips.

"Really." The man in the seat murmured, stroking his jaw. "By ZAFT?" he seemed amused. "I heard that was where he was."

The man in the middle screen resumed pacing with a snort. "No. That damn rouge ship interfered!"

"Honestly," the person in the first screen- obviously the woman in their conference from her voice- spoke, sounding amused. "You can't take care of one small ship."

The man in the middle screen looked furious but then he regain his smooth and persuasive composure. "I wouldn't go there, Lady. It's too far long in the game to make enemies, am I right?"

The woman smirked but said nothing, pleased with whatever she had put together. "Now, about the Project."

The man in his seat sat up straighter. "Ah, Project Pauper." He grimaced. "Everything was going along perfectly with plan. Until that woman just had to ruin it!" his fists clenched but then sighed. "But all is well. There is no immediate danger and everything is progressing smoothly. There is an ORB ship out there in space I believe which will work quite well alongside our plan." He grinned and his fellow leaders chuckled. "It was rather unfortunate seeming the devastating switch that occurred in the beginning but honestly…" he laughed. "This girl plays her part exceptionally well and is the most aggressive and farther advanced of our three… I'm quite pleased with our Kimi-hime."

OOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

"Mmmm." I rubbed my eyes, sitting up slightly. Feeling a numb ache from my stomach I winced, my eyes snapping open. "Damn!" I cussed as my eyes burned. They were dry from the lack of proper moisture and I wondered how long I had had my contacts in for byu now. It wasn't good for my eyes to go so long with them in.

"Oh good you're awake."

"Hm?" I looked up to meet Athrun's steady green as he sat at his desk across the room.

"Athrun…" I looked around, I was back in our room on the ship. Then I winced as my head throbbed with a migraine.

"What happened?"

Athrun's eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember?"

I stared at him curiously and shook my head. Was it just me or was Athrun slightly red?

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, forcing myself to remember. "No." I remembered everything and the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified at the memory of Kira's death. I struggled not to cry in front of Athrun, I had done enough of that already. I hated feeling weak, hated being the source of trouble for everyone. I hated be so pathetic!

I had to be strong, for Kira.

I gritted my teeth and replied. "I remember… meeting you in the rain." I flushed as I remembered hugging Athrun tightly. "And that's it." I froze then, touching my stomach wound.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring Athrun's protests and bolted to the mirror, yanking my shirt half way up to reveal a bandaged wound. My heart seemed to freeze.

"Is that a tattoo?" Athrun sighed, coming up behind me.

I glanced at him, wary and scared. "Oh, the three? No that's a birthmark?" I stumbled over my words slightly as I recalled the dark '3' like birthmark that was at the base of my spine over my pants line.

Athrun sighed again. "Akira, are you all right?"

"I'm freaking peachy!"

"Calm down. We just got your pulse to go steady; we don't need you getting excited and hurting yourself.

I spun around and gripped him by the collars of his uniform, trying not to panic. "Did…Did you take me to the doctor?" I demanded, shaking him slightly.

Athrun regarded me calmly, coolly. "No. You threw a fit in your sleep every time we tried. We gave up, and just made sure that you got enough blood and were stabilized and not infected."

I groaned, flopping back onto my bed. Then his words sank in. "You…gave me blood?"

"Well…yeah." Athrun raised his eye brow. "Mine in fact."

"Damn…" I hissed under my breath. Glancing once at Athrun I checked my bare arms and pulled up my pant legs to check my legs. There were no burnt spots though and I sighed in relief, feeling slightly puzzled. Naturals always knew it was a strict no-no to use Coordinator blood just because their blood was chemically enhanced for a different kind of body. Though they didn't have blood types like Naturals did, their blood did kill us if we used it. It was like acid in a Naturals body, eating it's way out from the inside.

But obviously… "I'm still alive." I mumbled, once more holding my forearms up to check.

I don't know what kind of luck I have but it really needs to get its priorities straight. I go from having incredibly terrible, crappy, and super-sucky luck to one in a million, rather useless-timing good luck. Damn, my good luck really did have some bad timing.

"Yeah… I was going to ask you about that." Athrun hesitantly got up and sat down beside me. I mostly ignored him, too caught up in my revelation.

It was so weird… how I was still alive? I was a Natural! Yet, Athrun's blood hadn't hurt me at all! "First, how long has it been?" I at last thought to ask.

Athrun stared at me, his expression unreadable. "You really don't remember much, huh?"

I shook my head. You would think that he would have caught on to that when I asked him.

"It's only been a day. This morning we disembarked."

I nodded, sitting up again, pleased with how strong and capable I felt. Really, it only had been a small wound compared to others I have gotten before. "Blood loss." I mumbled, remembering how I had sat out in the rain crying. I felt my forehead feeling it slightly warm. "My fever's going down." I noted.

"Yeah," Athrun paused, fiddling with the blanket on my bed. "Akira…What happened to you? You kept saying that someone had died."

I felt my heart shut down and I swallowed tightly, looking at the ground.

Sensing my pain, Athrun scooted slightly closer, offering the comfort of companionship.

I was struggling not to wallow in my grief, searching for an excuse. "Um… My friend got in a car crash… I was on the side walk when it happened and the piece of metal flew up and stabbed me." I glanced up at him, wondering if he would see through my crappy explanation. "My…my friend died." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't report in, Lieutenant."

Athrun studied me for a moment, nodding. "It's alright. You had a tough day yesterday."

I turned my head away. "Yes…"

Trying to distract me, Athrun took my hand and squeezed it gently. Yesterday's Akira would have yanked it from his hand and punched him. But right now… the warmth his hand spread through mine- the tingle of hope in the pit of my stomach; I needed that. I needed it like a flower needed the sun. Athrun would be my new sun.

For ORB, I had to be strong.

"By the way, we caught on to the Harmony." Athrun smiled bleakly. "Right now, our ship is pursuing theirs but it's going to be quite a chase. The _Harmony _is incredibly fast and we keep losing it every couple hours or so."

My head snapped up. The Harmony… and if the Harmony was there then so would the Chaos be… And so would the pilot- the person who had killed Kira. Not to mention Kimi-hime. I smiled a long, curved smile, feeling very un-Cagalli like. "I can't wait." My spirit thrived with a ferocious energy. It was a hunt and they would be my prey.

Athrun gave me a funny look and I wondered what his problem was and why he was acting so edgy. It made me feel awkward as if was missing something.

"Ummm…yes?" I asked, wrapping my arms self-consciously around my chest, feeling a twinge from my cut.

"You sure you're okay?"

I hesitated, confused by the sincerity in his tone but touched. We were so close to becoming friends and I was afraid to. Afraid of causing his death. Afraid of betraying him. Afraid of getting to know him and exploring that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that tingled every time he looked at me.

But why was I so afraid? Normally I just didn't get to know people out of respect and self-preservation!

Yet why was this thorn-in-my-freaking-side causing me so much turmoil.

_You're over thinking it, Cagalli. You're just emotionally wrecked cause of Kira. Don't worry about it. _My logical side assured but it didn't help much. "I'm just hungery." I told Athrun, biting my bottom lip. I was hungery! I made a face as the realization struck me and my belly let out a plaintive wail of abuse.

Athrun stared at me hard for a moment then cracked a smile, laughing at my red face. "So I hear, Come on. Lets go rustle up some food."

He walked ahead of me towards the cafeteria and I made faces at his back, one hand resting on the wall as I walked, holding me up as I swayed every now and then.

Glancing back at me, and noticing my focused-expression Athrun sighed.

"Hey, you holding on okay? You are a little jumpy for a person who was suffering blood-loss the other day." He slowed down and to my surprise wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me slightly.

I hesitated, Wanting to eat soon and wanting to keep my distance. My stomach gurgled again and I snorted and let Athrun tug me along in the direction of the cafeteria.

Letting him lead me, his warm arm snug around my body I let my eyes half shut, enjoying the warmth and a I reminisced in my last embrace with Kira.

Hearing me sigh, I felt Athrun's gaze rest on my expression and his hold tightened for a moment then loosen.

"The person…you lost… were you… close?" Athrun asked.

I blinked my eyes open, startled. "Um…" I looked at Athrun's unreadable expression, wondering what he could be thinking before I nodded. "Yes…we were…very close."

"A lover?"

I raised an eyebrow and remembered what had happened in the bar the previous day. I snorted, shaking my head. "No… he was just the closest person to me in the world."

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss." Athrun sounded like he truly meant it and I watched him curiously from the corner of my eye. Just how many people got to see this this quieter, more gentle side of Athrun- see past his polite and aloof character?

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Athrun asked again. "If you need…" he struggled for the words. "Someone to talk to… we share a room." He laughed and I made a face which only made him laugh harder in a gentle way as if he was trying to lift my spirits.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Thanks but when it's put like that…"

Athrun nudged me back. "Really, Yamato. I know you don't want to be friends… but… honestly, I think you need one." His face twisted slightly and I wondered what he was thinking as he said that.

I turned my head away, biting my lip, feeling anxious. "I…" I shook my head, my tangled blonde hair rustling. I didn't know what to say to him. What to answer… Shrugging off his arm, I hurried into the cafeteria, intent on satisfying the only thing I could.

My stomach.

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV (Octus Five)

"_Stay with me, hold me tight._

_Keep me warm through out the night._

_Be my sun until dawn's light." _Lacus sang softly under her breath, feeling rather preoccupied mentally. Her colorful friends bounced about her, their flaps opening and closing as they danced to her whimsical tune.

Her fingers tapped lightly on her desk in her room, her head was turned to the open window through which breezes were blowing, making her light pink, sheer curtains flutter.

"hmmm…" Lacus propped her elbow up, leaning her chin on her hand. So much had happened, and she couldn't make up her mind if it was for good or for worse. Not that she would be able to tell.

And of course there was that other thing that surprised her. That girl, Meer, at the bar. She had seemed a friendly sort but goodness did she resemble the original songstress!

Past a few physical features, only her style really held sway over the person's eye- being so much more…showy…and attention-getting then Lacus herself preferred.

"Strange." She cocked her head slightly and looked at her pink haro. "But I suppose… that perhaps she is a fan?" she smiled slightly. "Copying is the greatest form of flattery I hear…"

Yet still the girl, Meer Campbell, troubled her. And not just because of the way she acted towards Athrun- though that to was rather upsetting- but no there was something that bugged Lacus if only she could put her finger on it.

Two voices broke her focus and she heard a whispering from outside her room as two maids walked past her door way.

"Yes, I heard the same thing too! Master Zala was at a resteraunt with a girl who apparently was very injured!"

Lacus's head snapped up, and she turned it towards the doorway.

The other maid nodded, seeming annoyed. "But I heard that the girl was his girl friend!"

Her friend gasped. "What! That can't be! Athrun is engaged to our Lady! He wouldn't dare be with another!"

The other girl shrugged. "Who knows, but if he messes with our Lacus-"

And Lacus didn't hear the rest of her maid-friend's threat and a warm feeling rose in her. How sweet it was of her loyal friends to defend her. Even if it seemed impossible for honorable Athrun who was always so composed.

But who was the girl he had? Could it be Akira? "Honestly, Akira. You should take better care of yourself then that!" Lacus murmured. She sighed. Honestly she wished she could help everyone some how but she had to make her moves carefully. This was not a chess board with sacrificial pawns. She needed to take care of everyone! Providing one person too much intention and forgetting another could prove…disasterous.

Frowning, she turned back to look out the window, wondering who her mysterious opponents were. Who had sent ZAFT that message about the ORB scout ship. "I guess… it's your move…" she murmured, returning to her brooding.

"_When will peace sing sweet and sure?_

_How long this battle must we endure?_

_Gather up arms when we want to gather up love._

_Wars upon land and wars above."_

OOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

I had been sitting at my desk for who knows how long. My contacts freshly lubricated only slightly bothered my tired and dry eyes. I could feel them shafe against the inside of my eyelids, I could feel the burn of tears wanted to fall but didn't seem to know how.

Kira.

I know…I know… I had my time to mourn him yesterday…but I really…I just wanted to…

I held the only picture I had of us, taken a few years ago at the ZAFT ball.

With out realizing it, i lay my head down, my eyes fluttering close with mental and physical exhaustian. "What am i going to do..."

It seemed only a split second later that I opened my eyes to find my self standing on what seemed to be a beach in the middle of the night. The moon gleamed down eerily, and I noticed that it was red...

The ocean was in a temptest and the wind whipped brutally. A wave crashed down at my feet and I screamed. With every wave came a body, washed up on shore. A rotted, disfigured corspe with hollowed out eyes and a gaping mouth that stank of death.

The urge to puke rose in me as an alone hand rolled up to my feet, frozen in it's last shape as if it was trying to reach up and grab me from where it lay in the sand.

Swords stuck out of the sand like grave stones, glinting in the light and as I leaned over to retch i noticed a figure standing up.

"Kira?" I whispered, spotting the brown mane of hair. I ran forward, tripping and stumbling over dead bodies that came up and then were sucked back into the ocean.

The person stumbled and fell to the ground and I shrieked as I caught sight of Kira's rotted corpse, blood leeking from his eyes, nose and mouth, running down his face, down the sand and into the ocean. His milk-white eyes stared at me accusingly and I covered my mouth in a soundless scream. Then I noticed the other bodies around me. Bodies that littered the sand along sides Kira. My crew, Kisaka, Mana and my mother. All of their mouths were open, their milk-white eyes gazing at me with a haunting look.

"I'm sorry!" I moaned and then a towering wave crashed down, knocking me over.

"Eyaaah!" I gulped and was swallowed under the wave for a moment. My eyes were open but i couldn't see anything though i felt things...bodies brush around me in the swirling rushing water.

I burst upwards with a gasp and I screamed even louder when i found myself surrounded by the corpses.

Then i realized that the ocean wasn't made of water...no... it was blood. A sea of blood.

I took a breath to scream again but then i felt something grab my ankle and yank me down.

"Noommphh." I floundered, struggling to hold myself above the blood's surface.

Then the corpses came alive, their pale, worm-infested hands reaching towards me, grabbing me and pushing, pullling and dragging me down.

"Nooo!" But I was swallowed up by another wave, weighed down by the dead as they brought me into their tomb.

The eery red moon shined over the surface and I cried. I didn't want to die...

My eyes closed... but then I felt a touch... no a memory of a touch. A graze across my lips like a sweet kiss, so gentle and warm but only lasting a second. And I tried to open my eyes in time to see who it was... for a second i thought i caught a glimpse of a glittering green.

And then the blood filled my eyes and I surrendered.

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Later that night on the _Demi-god._

"Thanks for doing this for me," Athrun clapped a hand on the technician's shoulder. He had given the man the piece of metal he had found in Akira's side and asked him to identify it for him.

"No problem." Polk responded with a cheery smile, sliding into his seat at the cafeteria table.

Athrun saluted him then walked out, heading back to his room to check on Akira who had retired their hours ago.

He knocked on the door to his and Akira's room. "Akira? May I come in?" When she didn't respond he walked in carefully, ready to duck at the soonest sound of a scream and a throw of a heavy object.

Surprisingly enough, Akira was asleep, her head resting on her arm on top of the desk and Athrun sighed. "Idiot."

Walking over, he looked down at her small form, her blond hair covering her face. In one hand, he noticed, a picture clamped tightly and he peered at it curiously.

It was a picture of her in front of a ZAFT banner.

She looked a few years younger, her face slightly rounder, the haunted look in her eyes gone. She looked so young and happy, despite her expression of mock horror as she stood, frozen in mock-fight next to a boy around the same age.

The boy had thick shaggy brown hair, with gleaming brown eyes and a wide grin as he struggled to get a crown on top of his partner's hair.

Akira was obviously batting him away and the two of them were dressed for dancing. Akira in a floor length gown, a simple dark blue V-neck halter, that had a darker sash going under the chest, a crystal brooch in the center. The boy wore a black suit with a dark blue tie that matched the girl's dress.

Was this... her friend?

They had gone dancing together, that fact was obvious but Athrun couldn't help but wonder if they had gone as friends or more. Akira said that the boy wasn't her lover... but did she love him? Or vise versa?

"Idiot!" Athrun snapped, this time at himself. "Stop worrying about things that aren't your-"

Akira suddenly screamed, flinging herself backwards off the seat, making Athrun jump backwards in surprise. "I'm sorry!" she cried, plastering herself against the wall, the photo dropping to the ground. Her eyes were big and vauge, as if she wasn't there in spirit and her chest heaved as she breathed hard.

"Akira?"

Her eyes started to focus and they landed on Athrun, looking terrified and huge.

"Are you-"

She cut him off again as she ran forward and he braced himself to get punched.

Instead she tackled him, her arms wrapping around him as the fell to the ground.

And Akira burst into tears, hiccuping as she buried her face into his chest. "Why can't I be strong?" she sobbed. "Why do i feel so weak?"

Athrun struggled to cough, wincing from hitting the floor, but remaining frozen.

Hesitently, for a second time, his arms wrapped around her, his head coming down slightly to rest his chin on the top of her golden head. "Whats wrong?" he murmured, red in the face but trying to help his comrade as he best as he knew how.

"I'm sorry." Akira repeated again and again into his chest and Athrun shivered. "I don't know what to do."

"Live..." Athrun said after a moment, stroking her soft hair. For a moment he got snared in the image of entangling his hand into her thick hair and leaning his head down to inhale her sweet scent.

He shuddered, suddenly very aware of her body pressing down on top of his. "Live and love. Don't cut yourself off from the world."

Minuites passed of Akira's soft crying and Athrun felt a wetness through his shirt where her tears soaked it.

At last her head came up slightly, and her tear-filled eyes met his. "You don't understand." she whispered. "There's so much I give up."

"Why?"

She shook her head, turning away. "Do you trust me, Athrun?"

Lacus told him he could and he trusted Lacus. And even with out Lacus, he would say this, "Yes." he tried to meet her eyes, feeling bewildered. Her arms tightened around him.

"Don't... If you stop trusting me... then we can be friends." the smile she gave him was bitter and Athrun flinched.

he didn't understand what she was driving at. "You're in shock." he murmured softly. "You're not making sense."

"I don't want to..." she took a deep breath, laying her head on his chest. "Don't ask me for more then i can give. My past is mine alone. My sorrows are mine alone. But my friendship i will give you as long as you don't trust me."

Athrun knew he could make no promise like that and even though he felt like a replacement he whispered. "Alright..."

Why, Akira? Why are you so confusing to me? Why do i feel the need to have to decode you and support you?

Why does it hurt to think that you don't want to be friends with me?

He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what but then he felt the gentle breathing.

She was asleep.

Athrun flushed red and struggled to get up despite her strangle hold around him.

"Warm..." she murmured, tears dried on her face. "Being alone...isn't warm..."

Athrun shook his head, smoothing her hair one last time before untangling himself and picking her up. He laid her on her bed gently and then straightened up, looking down at her with his hands on his hips.

"I look forward to being on more neutral grounds, Yamato." he murmured with a slight smile. "And maybe, you'lllearn to trust me."

**Okay, first of all, a quick explanation for some holes in this chapter.**

** loss and Cagalli. Blood loss actually takes a pretty good long while to recover on depending on how severe. For my own purposes though I completely skipped that fact. So don't flame me for that plz.**

** seeming weak. Incase you are a person who always views Cagalli as an unbreakable person, I just want to share with you my understanding of the Princess. She is strong, but with her feelings. If you remember in Gundam Seed they point that out to her that she can't fight alone with her feelings. So, how I see it is she's really devastated from Kira's death and it's making her act slightly bi-polar, weepy, and slightly dependent. While at the same time her logical side is telling her to get her rear in gear.**

** it's my excuse for some 'getting to know ya' 'I need someone' and fluffyish-to-me parts concerning her and Athrun. I did say this was adventure/romance, did I not? Just because I'm taking my time and letting them get to know each other doesn't mean it won't be there =3 ** Don't worry though, she'll probably be back to her strong-blunt-self come next chapter. =) ****

**4. And yet, no, this sudden 'fluffyish-to-me' won't be an instant start of love for eachother – sorry. They're still progressing as… (wow, it's happening) 'friends' =3 Sorry**

**5. The thing about Coordinator's blood burning through a Natural. Meh, I stuck that in cause I felt like it and honestly if you think about it, it could be possible…maybe… My logic: Coordinators have, in their own way, different bodies. Their bones are different (more resilient to breakage) and so on and so forth, so who knows, maybe their blood is different and chemically enhanced to support them, ya know? So there we go. Hope that helped =)**

**Oooo… so much going on =3 The Pauper Project… I wonder what that could be, hm? =) And who are the mysterious leaders of the project, huh? (two of them you guys might know =P so kudos if you can figure them out *chuckle*) **

**Anyway, this chapter mainly served a feeling-feeling thing. So yeah, tons of details, maybe too many, who knows but I really wanted to express the desolation and despair Cagalli felt as she struggled to find the right way to deal with her anguish over losing her best friend.**

**Meanwhile Athrun's just plain confused with how she's acting. He wants to help her but he doesn't know how, he's eager to get to know her while at the same time he can't figure out why he's so interested.**

**And then their's Lacus... hahahhaa, i feel like she's the mastermind behind everything some times the way she seems to be one step ahead.**

**Well... we shall see. Don't know if i'll have a chapter in time by next week. We shall see...**

**Review your thoughts cause you know i love to hear them and I hope you enjoyed this =)**

**Apologies for any OOC, mistakes and lameness**

**thanks**

**-Azetta**

**Ma' Jabber Bomb**

**Speaking of super-sucky luck, Cagalli isn't the only one with it… I was curling my friend's hair and when I went to pick up the nicy toasty hot curling iron I stupidly didn't look to see which side I grabbed. **

**Yup, that's right folks. Currently three of my fingers are smothered in um…something I can't remember (some sort of healing thingy) and bandages.**

**Cause I…I…grabbed the toasty hot side of the curling iron with my fingers and DANG WAS IT HOT!**

**Oh and of COURSE it HAD to be my RIGHT hand. And if I was left-handed. Sure whatever, but since I'm apparently not, and no where close to being…that word for duel handed… (foo)… (stares murderously at right hand)**

**I never realized how pathetically incapable my left hand was until I tried to kill a bug and missed… a hundred or so times.**

**Foo….**

**Anyhoo, I still managed to type this out though while I watched the **_**Patriot **_**staring Mel Gibson so we all good… Sorta.**

**Stupid…useless…left…hand… D= =P ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 A small smile

**Hi! How are you? How has your week been? I hope you had a good holiday (for those who celebrated one) and I hope your summers have been good so far!**

**Guys *crawls forward, face to the floor*…I have a confession to make… I'm really embarrassed and devastated to admit that…Kira's eyes aren't brown as I portrayed them… I thought they were…but they're not. (honestly, I think I'm having some color problems with my eyes . this is the zillionth or so time I've messed a color thing up. Bleh. lol)**

**But… now I can't think of Kira with violet eyes… he's always been brown eyed to me *cries* so…sadly… you're going to have to suffer with me… sorta… **

**However, as of this chapter- I will be changing his eye color back to purple (unless you liked it better brown? I dono, doesn't Kira seem more like a brownie? heheh=3 )**

**Anyhoo, *stands up dusting off knees* (ack! My back!) here's some food for the thought before I chatter along like always- **

**In Japanese Athrun is voiced by a guy whose first name is 'Akira'.**

…**.. Honestly I didn't know that. But I found it interesting in my dorky way. ^_^**

**Wikipedia- you hold my heart in the palm of your knowledge (quite literally if you mean it figuratively… heheheh) **

The3pleA - *roar!* you reviewed late! We can never be friends again! …. Jk ^_^ and I know =P I put aside my free-fiction writing for this ^_^ =) (thinks despairingly of her OCs in her other writings… 'SORRY!')

Oohh, was Cagalli too depressing in chapter seven? =/ oh dang, my bad, I was trying to balance it out as best as I could with some fluffish parts. But no worries, Cagalli will be back and better then ever now =) And actually, this is my first try at suspense/mystery so thanks =). I normally suck at it so we'll see how well I'm able to handle this now. *prays* (plot don't fail me now!) And thank you very much for reviewing and thanks for the msg to my fingers- they feel much better =) *waggles fingers in a wave*

Memeylupht- Oh, my bad, man, I didn't explain this as clear as I thought. =/ Okay, so, Mana, Kisaka and her 'crew' came with Cagalli to take of her Junis Seven. After a year or so being there, Cagalli joined ZAFT as a spy. While she was out of Junis Seven training, the EA attacked and Manna, Kisaka and her 'crew' died in Junis Seven.

But yes, there will probably be more flashbacks concerning them and Kimi-hime's past with Cagalli will be explained in time. *evil laugh*

And I was trying to balance Cagalli's sorrow with mystery, plus I'm also a pretty straight-forward logical plot-driven person in my writing. I love humor and romance but some times I worry that I won't complete much if there's not something concerning the plot in my update… soo that was my way of reassuring my frantic side that we're getting some where. I'm like Cagalli =) I'm bi-polar when I write! LOL

Cagallifangirl- yeah,,, fast updates,,, there's a reason for that ^_^ when I say I have no life… I pretty much have no life =.= hahaha I live under a rock =3 ;) no most of my friends live pretty far away so I don't have that much to do outsides write (and burn my hands with evil curling irons ^_^ ) AND YES! LIP TOUCH! Poor Athrun, he's so confused… I think I made him too innocent for his own good *strokes chin* hmmm, maybe I should spice his personality up a notch? Hmmmmm =3 . And you burned your hand too? *shock* Holy crudoli! We must be related! … jk….. but thank you *bows* my hand feels much better! And no it's definitely not fun, and it especially doesn't help when your friend is sitting there peeing-her-pants-laughing as you hop around the room in pain. Whoo…

Falconrukichi- hahahha, I nearly did have Athrun kill Kira and yuna… nearly, but then I couldn't go through with it and it didn't suit my evil plot to rule the world… oops, wrong one. Anyhoo, =3, And yes! ASUCAGA! *High five!* and the idea for the blood explanation actually came from another piece of my work (free-fiction writing) so I was sorta saved by a previous self… yay. ^_^

Precious1421- ahhahahahah! Glad you enjoyed the 'punishment' =P I was worried I was the only one who would find humor in that situation. (Good lord, thank God exploding toilets don't exist, huh? ….wait, they don't…right?) well, i'm thrilled that you enjoyed chapter 6 and enjoyed chapter 7 and will continue to enjoy Tangled Fates. And yes, Cagalli, as bi-polar as I write her to be sometimes, will be back to her funky blonde self =D

FushionAC- You and me both are waiting for that! Haha, unfortunately we're going to be going through a couple or so chapters to get there… so we must be patient together… (oh wait, I'm the writer! What am I talking about? X)

I did make Lacus in mystery, didn't i? *pleased smile* and yes, Lacus plays a pretty important part. Since I never did mention this, I am planning some K/L moments and perhaps some other characters =) . I'm not the hugest fan of K/L however, writing out Lacus and Kira suits me quite peachily so they deserves some fun ^_^ hahahaha

Well, I did make a significant hint to one person, can't really blow the cover on the rest quite yet that were at the secret meeting of Project Pauper. The second person is complete guessing. But no worries, you did get some right. Whether one or more, I won't say. =P

And next time? (foo!) there won't be a next time! *throws hair curler out the window and dusts off hands* I never liked curling hair anyway ;) straight hair for me! Whoo!

And thank you… friend, for your… _overwhelming_ 'concern'… some how…I'll survive *wiggles fingers weakly* heheheheheh ;)

,,,,,,,

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are the pieces to my puzzle- you make my writing life complete! Every review makes me want to jump up and down like a kid jacked up on sugar. Thanks and enjoy!

Alright! Alright, I'm done talking! ^_^ enjoy!

***Disclaimer. I know...it's a horrible truth…but really… I don't own Gundam Seed…(Dang it! Can I at least have Athrun though?)**

OOOOOO

_*flash back* _

Narrator POV

The moment Kira Yamato saw his best friend's pale face he knew that coming here to PLANT with out back up was a huge mistake. One that he had dragged Yunna and into and one, that he refused to drag Cagalli into.

"Where's the princess?" Yuna asked as he settled into the pilot's seat at the helm of the small ORB space-craft. Kira sat in the other one across from him.

Kira's lips were pursed and his eye brows were furrowed as he focused on getting out of there as quickly possible. "We have trouble. The princess isn't coming home with us today." His words were quiet as he brought the ship up, leveling it out and aiming it for the 'sky'.

Yuna frowned. "What happened?" he demanded. He was biting his bottom lip- an expression Kira always saw during a fight before Yuna retreated behind everyone else. Kira would feel disgusted with Yuna- he was a coward and all talk- but Kira himself knew the feeling of fear too much to say anything.

Kira shook his head. "Somebody…I guess contacted ZAFT of our existence."

"A spy? Aboard the _Archangel_?" Yuna suggested, tense.

Kira frowned. "No! The crew of the _Archangel_ are the most trust worthy soldiers in ORB!"

"Well get us out of here!" Yuna sounded panicked and he was gripping his armrests.

Kira gritted his teeth, trying not to snap: 'well you could help!'; knowing that wouldn't solve anything. Taking a deep breath and going into a rather meditation stage, he let his conscience expand and focus. Everything, including Cagalli- left his mind as the purpose to break free and return to the _Archangel_ was resolved. His fingers tightened over the control and his purple eyes widened, absorbing everything and then narrowing, concentrating. There was a rather cold-blank look to them, a mode they often called SEED mode that trained Coordinators' minds and brought out their best.

A flicker of red shot across the sky and Kira glanced at it in irritation, preparing to dodge.

The radio crackled to life filling the ORB scout ship with a young male voice. _–Surrender, ORB ship!- _

Kira flicked it off, ignoring Yuna's protests that maybe surrendering wasn't such a bad idea.

There was no way in hell Kira was going to surrender Yuna. Himself, he could take any form of interrogation ZAFT dished out and keep his mouth shut. He would do it all for ORB; Uzumi and Cagalli.

But Yuna was a loose cannon. From day one Kira had argued him coming along on the expedition.

A beam shot at them from the red-blur (a GUNDAM!) and he spun the controls- dodging it, swirling upward in evasive maneuvers.

His stomach tossed about slightly and he was thankful for seat belts as the gravity yanked him and Yuna around. (yup, it's true folks. Seatbelts save lives.)

Suddenly there was an explosion, throwing both his ship and the red GUNDAM back slightly in a blinding flash.

The vessel blocked all sound but Kira didn't need his sight or his ears to guess the damage that had taken place as a hole was created in the 'sky'. After the red-blur caused from the flash faded from his eyes, he blinked, struggling to make shapes out in the wreckage that was falling through the air.

A black serpent-like machine with four legs, a tail and wings flew rather lazily down, it's long body twisting like a coiled snake in a downward motion. It's black hull shined and someone had painted the word '_CHAOS' _across it's collar bone like a collar in red letters.

"What the hell is that?" Yuna yelled, panting.

Kira frowned. "I have no idea…" he murmured, watching the monstrous machine approach them- completely ignoring it's dangerous foe.

The red GUNDAM swung it's sword at the monster but the machine whipped it's tail to block it.

The head of the…dragonish-machine turned as if to peer at Kira- or Kira's ship- and Kira bit his bottom lip, trembling slightly. He wasn't one to be scared so often at the sight of monsters- but this…this was different. This one made his heart pound at the way it focused on him. It had red eyes that seemed to be so real, as if it was watching them.

In a split second- before Yuna could emit a girlish scream that would have Cagalli rolling on the floor laughing- the machine shot forward, wrapping itself around Kira's vessel. It's fore claws dangled over the scout ship's front window and Kira shuddered at the razor sharp steel claws that scratched at the glass with long eerie metal screams that tore at his ears.

The metal around them squeaked, and grinded and Kira froze as he saw points of the ship- now entangled- starting bend inward towards them. "Damn…" he whispered as he realized that the new mysterious pilot was doing. They were crushing the smaller ship in a bear-hug like attack!

The ship trembled and Kira's head snapped back at the force that was radiating through out the whole ship. His head throbbed in pain and he grimaced- stars in his eyes.

Any second now and they would be history.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for this mysterious foe to grind them into dust when suddenly there was a humming sound above and Kira stared upwards in shock.

Like most ships, the scout vessel had an escape hatch upwards.

Someone was opening it from the outside!

Snapping out of his frozen state, Kira unbuckled, grabbed a gun from inside a drawer in his seat and crouched, leveling it carefully at the hatch.

The humming stopped and the hatch popped open.

Yuna let out a gasp and hurriedly undid his buckle.

And then a face poked down.

"You're a girl!" Kira yelped in surprise.

The black-haired girl shrugged. She looked to be around her twenties, if not in them and her yellow eyes watched Yuna and Kira with distaste. "We do exist- go figure. Now if you want to live I suggest you get your asses up here." She waved her hand impatiently and withdrew from the opening.

Kira glanced at Yuna to confer, but Yuna was already moving to get out of the ORB vessel.

Kira sighed. Whatever.

Following Yuna up, Kira realized that the girl, if she was the pilot of the monster-machine- had opened a belly hatch in the machine's gut right over their escape hatch. It was brilliant. If that was her intention.

Once he had climbed into the dark and small enclosure of the dragon machine, the dragon-machine's belly hatch slid shut with a whisper of sound. He look around, stooping slightly as to not bump his head on the low ceiling. He was standing in what must be the cockpit and the only inside part of the machine. It was narrow- the machine was slim- and small, and the interior could only be around twelve feet in length and just reaching three feet in width. His head and fingers brushed black tubes and wires that ran across the ceiling and the walls and he felt his way to stand behind the woman who sat at the only chair available. The closer he got to the front, the more he had to stoop as the ceiling came lower and lower. Here, the room tapered more to a narrowed point and the sides at the very front had horizontal diamond-like walls that were covered by some sort of thick tinted glass through which he could see the outside world. It was the dragon's eyes and they stretched from the floor to the ceiling- over three feet in height and in length.

It gave a side view and most of the front view and looking forward Kira saw a screen from floor to ceiling in front of the female pilot- giving her a view of the outside of the ship from the front of the ship.

"Hold on, kiddos. This machine isn't exactly a bus." The woman's face was lit by the light from the visual screen in front of her, her golden eyes trained on the red GUNDAM. "All that's left is to destroy the evidence." She said it in a sing song voice and Kira stumbled as the machine twisted slightly. On either side of her were little stool-sized desks that she kept her hands on and above them each was another screen that switched camera views from different parts of the machine so that she could see what was going on below, behind and above the machine's massive body.

The screen on the right was currently showing the ORB scout vessel- or what was left of it- burst into thousands of sharp pieces and fall to the ground like black glitter.

"All better. Just like a band aid." The sardonic way she spoke- showed no humor but the gleam in her eyes displayed her satisfaction in the power of her machine.

She was rather sadistic. She was dangerous.

How could anyone fight with such an awkward and massive mobile suit?

Kira searched for some sort of control-console but there was none. The pilot kept her hands flat on the stools on either side of her, her lips pursed.

"Damn it, you idiots could have given me time to suit up." She mumbled. "Now I have to make sure the hull isn't pierced through otherwise we won't have any air."

"Are you a friend?" Kira asked, the gun still warm in his hand.

She snorted, noticing his weapon that he had clenched in one trembling hand. "Even if I said no, I would suggest not shooting that in here. I'm the only one who can pilot this hunk of metal and you won't make it anywhere if you make a hole or damage the controls."

"So you are a friend?" Yuna broke in, crawling up to join them. "Oh wonder-"

She scowled, glancing at him in disgust. "Hell no I'm not a friend! What? Do you think I just wanted to pick up a bunch of strangers-" she trailed off muttering something about a pain in the ass. The ship started to hum, vibrating slightly from the power of the engines.

The machine lurched- how was she controlling it?- and Kira clutched at the back of her seat as their ship shot towards the hole she had made.

"Who are you?" Kira demanded through clenched teeth.

Without breaking her concentration, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her, the pilot responded. "Call me Kitalla. I'm a free-lancing mercenary."

Kira's eyes narrowed. She was a mercenary? They were even looser cannons. Unpredictable and always siding with those with the most power, most money, or the better chance at wining. "Who are you working for?"

"Working for?" she snorted. "I'm not working for anyone. Lately I've just been doing favors. But it don't change the fact that you guys owe me big time. Do you think I enjoy just randomly hopping into my suit, leaving my ship and coming down to save your pathetic-" she glanced at Yuna who was half curled up in a ball and added. "And whiny asses?"

Space stretched out before them and she relaxed the speed and Kira sighed in relief, Yuna slumped to the ground gasping. They had left PLANT behind.

Kira bit his bottom lip unhappily–a habit he had picked up from the rampant princess. In his head he could hear his friend telling him just how big of a worry war she thought he was.

Cagalli… He sighed. She had been so thrilled when he had told her that they had come to take her home… It hurt to realize that he had failed in his mission and Cagalli still would have to wait. ORB still had to wait for their beloved princess.

He would have to put his faith in the _Archangel _to retrieve Cagalli and focus on getting himself out of whatever mess he had just landed himself into.

Keeping one hand on a stool, the girl spun around to face them, her yellow eyes narrowing. "Remember, I didn't do this for you. I did it for a friend. So lets make this trip as tolerable as possible and keep your mouth shuts. I hate questions and I hate answering even more so. Got it?" Before they could respond she spun back around her seat and plowed on. "Don't matter cause, I don't care. Welcome to the _Harmony_."

A mercenary ship named the _Harmony_ with a GUNDAM called _Chaos _that was piloted by a sadistic-sounding woman?

The gods of irony were having fun today.

OOOOOO

Narrator POV

Kimi-hime always prided herself in making the right decisions. When she burned down Cagalli's house and killed her mother that had been a right decision. When she had agreed to participate in Project Pauper, that had been a right decision. And killing the sleeping boy in front of her seemed very much like the next right decision. She held the gleaming knife in her hands ( One that bore the bloodstains of countless others who had stood in her way), poised over the boy's throat. The blade quivered in her hand, reflecting her own conflicted expression.

But maybe this wasn't the right decision. After all, if someone came in here before she could get away and found his dead body well…no… that wouldn't be a very good thing at all.

With a disgruntled sigh, she spun her blade around her hand once then slid into it's sheath. She turned to exit the small dorm room, her blonde hair rippling down her back when she heard him speak.

"You couldn't do it."

She paused, her hand on the door and a slow, cruel smile curved around her face. "It's not that I can't. I killed Val Hibiki- I can kill you." She glanced at him and waggled her fingers. "Count every day and be grateful. Cause come time when I can kill you…" her fierce falcon-like eyes darkened. "I will…"

OOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

My injury still twinged, my heart still ached but in a way… I was refreshed. But then that was how I grew up. I had to be ready for change and hurt, I had to be prepared to put off my pain for the better good. I had a whole freaking day and a half to mourn my friend when I shouldn't have at all in case it blew my cover. Now I need to be the strong person my friend knew me for and live up to their memory and their hope. It was the only thing I could do for them.

Kira…

He always told me that despite being undercover, I deserved to have friends. No matter who they were, as long as they made me happy. Well…Kira. Here's to happiness… here's to you. Today, I'm all Cagalli! Well…we'll see.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I glared darkly at my alarm clock which had woken me up. "You suck, you know that?" I muttered to the inanimate object. Sighing, I got up and hit the off button before it would wake up the other sleeper in the room.

_The other sleeper who is a guy…Like a member of the other gender. A member with deep green eyes, a warm, strong hug, kick-ass fighting skills and a handsome appearence. _

_Who also happens to be just sleeping a few feet a way._

"What the…" I paused in rubbing my amber eyes, my mouth half open in a yawn. In the mirror across from me, I watched my reflection re-mouth the words I had just thought. I ruffled my hair irritably then leaned over and fished under the bed. "Ahah… I knew it…" I straightened up holding a small empty jar that smelled of **Sake. **"Yeah, that's totally the explanation for anything I might be thinking."

So what was I thinking?

I flopped back down on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment, running over everything I was feeling- giving myself a moment to prepare for a new day. Crying had felt really good and I was feeling rejuvenated in a way. Not that that took away the sting of Kira's death but…

I rolled over to look at my dorm-mate an sighed, arms tucked under my chin as I watched him wearily. It surprised me how gentle he looked when he was asleep- all attentiveness, stiffness and worry gone as he slept peacefully. A slight smile on his face.

"Honestly," I murmured softly, "I always though that the son of Patrick Zala would be…" I paused, searching for a better word. "Cold." I finished, lamely.

"Well, not that you're hot!" I added, stammering, my cheeks coloring with warmth. "I mean, you are but-" _Shut up already, dumbass! _The little voice in the back of my mind saved me and I groaned.

"But you're not really…cold, are you? You're like Kira. You seem to be really nice at times." I bit my lip. "Really nice people tend to die." My heart twisted in my chest and I frowned slightly, perturbed.

"Yeah…" my voice was even more so hushed as I studied Athrun. "I know… you're stronger then me… better then me… but you are nice…and kind." I flushed slightly, remembering the feel of his strong, muscular arms wrapping around me so surely and strong. Not in a masculine-macho way like 'he's the big tough man and I'm the weak little Damsel in Distress', not as a friend way, but in a 'you matter to me- let me show you how much'. Or something…something.

I scrubbed my face irritably with the heels of my palms. "Honestly, Cags" I mumbled to myself. "Just what are you thinking?" Absentmindedly my fingers touched the ends of my hair and I sighed heavily, burning with the memory of how Athrun's hands had woven into my hair, in a way that kept me from pushing him away.

"Gentle…" I repeated, in a rather sad way. I knew Athrun was an ace-pilot. I knew he had killed many people- his hands were stained with others' lives. But… he was still… different then how I always perceived ZAFT war soldiers, the son of Patrick Zala in particular.

But then… so was Dearka and Shiho and maybe even Yzak- who could tell with that one? Nicol seemed sweet to the core and I was stunned to find out that the mild-tempered Nicol was an ace pilot.

"You seem to be making yourself an exception." I told Athrun with a snort as I remembered our previous conversation. Lord, I couldn't believe I had told him not to trust me! I mean, not that I wanted him to- no,- but honestly, did I want him to be any more suspicious of me?

"I wonder how things would be if you were like Kira and you knew me before I came to PLANT?" I rolled over, my head flopping over the side of the bed so I was watching Athrun upside down, my hair falling around my face. "And Dearka and Shiho… They would be good friends too…I think. It's not that I don't like you guys…but you are Coordinators. Kira has always been an exception…" I couldn't believe I was talking aloud to him. And if he woke up I was screwed. But it felt so good to get out all the thoughts that had been stumbling through my head. "I like Kira, and I'm starting to think I might like you! Isn't that wrongly bizarre? I guess if you were me you would be able to keep your eyes on the prize and ignore everything else…"

Athrun sighed softly in his sleep.

"Yup, you are definitely a daddy's boy…" I snickered to myself, feeling slightly bitter. "Honestly though, ever since I started to live in PLANT I really started to see Coordinators as more then what some Naturals say you guys are. You're not…really that much different…" I thumped my chest slightly over my heart. "Down here…"

If I was waiting for Athrun to answer me that wasn't going to happen and I felt slightly disappointed, whether with how I was acting or the fact that he wasn't responding.

"Sometimes, when I'm really lonely…" my voice was sad and soft and I hated myself for sounding so pitiful. "I wonder how it would be if I was born a Coordinator… then I wouldn't have secrets to keep… we could all be friends and trust eachother." I closed my eyes, imagining Athrun's emerald eyes watching me. "But I will always be glad to be a Natural and live in ORB." My smile was faint yet still there.

"I think…I want to try… being friends with you… even if it will hurt to leave. Hurt to betray you. But honestly, I think it would hurt more to ignore you. And I think that's what Kira has been trying to tell me for the past couple years." I sighed. "I wish he was here to rub it in my face when I finally get it." I blinked, slowly getting up, stretching my stiff limbs. "People aren't meant to be alone- are they? No matter who we are, whether evil, or shy, we some how always tend to be around someone. Like moths to a flame, we keep close to one another. We desire the warmth a companion offers… because they remind us that we're not by ourselves in the world." my eyes opened and I turned away from my sleeping lieutenant. "I'm sorry…"

Silence filled the room for a bit as I stood there, thinking as both Akira and Cagalli.

"I need a bath." I said after a moment, and glancing at Athrun still sound asleep I blushed again. His tangled blue locks hung over his face, his lashes thick over his pale cheeks and his breathing too soft more me to hear. "Shoo, you subconscious pervert!" I mumbled, flicking my fingers at the sleeping yet handsome boy then I checked the time. I had a half an hour before his alarm went off… I had been talking to the subconscious pilot for over twenty minutes!

Now was the time to get that shower!

Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the shower- skin pink, hair soaked, a fluffy towel wrapped around me.

And I stood there dripping for a moment before it hit me. "I forgot my clothes." I sighed and bopped myself on the head before tip-toeing to the bathroom door and listening intently for signs of life.

The room was silent and I took a deep breath and opened it before streaking to my dresser. The TV was on the nature channel on mute and I flicked a glance at it curiously.

_In the stillness of the safari a bold gazelle leapt away from safety to the stream to take a needed drink. _

"Shirt…Check! Pants…check! Jacket- Okay… where's jacket."

_The gazelle, ears perked, yet relaxed, lowered it's head, unsuspecting and started to lap up water._

_If only it had heard the awakening of the hyena…_

"Mmm…your jacket is on your bed…" I heard a husky voice respond, bleary from sleep and I froze, peeking out of the corner of my eye at the bed across the room. A warm blush spread across my skin.

_The gazelle froze. It's head snapped up, turning about, it's brown eyes wide as it sought out the warning yip of the sneaky predator._

Athrun turned over, half-awake, rolling over to face me and I snapped my head about. "Akira- oh damn…" his voice sounded suddenly more awake, funnily enough.

I was quite aware of the fact that I wore nothing but a big (thank you, god of big towels) that covered me from collar bone to half way down my thigh. I was even more so aware of the fact that my eyes were still a gleaming amber- I hadn't put my contacts in.

"You… are to turn around now!" I snapped, furiously.

_Instead of running back to safety, the gazelle lowered its pronged head, daring the hyena to attack. _

"How was I supposed to know that when I woke up you would be getting out of the shower?" Athrun cried in protest and I heard the shuffling of blankets.

"STAY!" I barked before darting to the bathroom with my eyes close.

"EEYAAK!" my eyes flew open in astonishment.

_Yet to the gazelle's horror, it slips and falls into the watery bank, it's leg trapped in the mud… And the hyena stalks forward._

I slipped on a puddle, my hands throwing up, my towel thankfully still wrapped around me modestly as I fell flat on my back.

"Akira!"

_And the hyena pounces!_

A figure leapt over my bed and I groaned, rubbing the stars out of my eyes as pain flooded from my stomach.

You got to be kidding me… Screw you, prophetic animals!

"Akira? Are you alright?"

I didn't check to see if the gazelle was devoured- it was too much for me to take!

At the last possible second I remembered to close my eyes, my one hand over my stomach. I wanted to check if my stitches were alright. But until I got my contacts in...

"Akira. Are you conscious?" Concern filled Athrun's voice and I didn't need my eyes open to know that he was bending very closely over me ( I could feel his breath- not so sweet smelling in the morning- brushing my face), that his green eyes would be wide and watchful in case I was in pain.

No. Athrun, you're asleep. You haven't woken up yet. You are completely dreaming. "Yes…" I mumbled, gritting my teeth, humiliated. I bowed my head and once I was sure my blond bangs shadowed my eyes from sight, I peeked up and shoved my hands out.

"Whoa!" Athrun slipped, falling on to his butt from my sturdy push and I flew forward like a bat out of hell towards the bathroom slamming the door shut.

As an after thought I called out. "Sorry! But you're still a pervert!"

"Yeah, in shining armor." I heard him mutter and I looked at the mirror in the bathroom in surprise to see that the corners of my reflection's lips were creased up in a smile. Stunned, my fingers reached up to my own lips, tracing their shape as if to confirm what I was seeing was true.

Oh yeah, today was a rather different day. That's right folks. Today I was gonna have some fun.

OOOOO

Narrator POV

Elsewhere

"Mmmm….Where am I?" Kira's eyes slid open slowly and he groaned as head ache hit him. He had had the worst night mare ever which started with him and Yuna being wrapped up like a fly in a spider's web.

A girl with long, light purplish hair smiled down at him. "Good morning sir, I'm Flay Alstar. How are you feeling?"

Kira yawned. "Confused." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. He was sitting in a ship dorm, in a pile of blankets on a bed and the girl in front of him was dressed in a silver uniform with golden and red ornaments.

"Do you need water?"

"Excuse me." A cool voice interrupted and Flay seemed to jump in surprise, spinning about. She bowed to the entrance and Kira turned his head, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to remember what had happened to him.

"Good evening." A man stepped forward with a low bow at the waist. He had dark green hair that hung shaggily around his face and a focused expression. "The captain would like to speak to you." He smiled slowly.

An ominous chill ran down Kira's back and in the recesses of his mind Cagalli's voice echoed. _"Baka! Baka! Baka!"_ Oh damn.

OOOO

Narrator POV

"I hate you…"

"Hahahhahahah!"

"It wasn't funny, Zala!"

"You're right…It wasn't funny… hahahha, It was HILARIOUS!" Athrun danced out of the way as a sharp kick flew at his exposed stomach.

"Your face-!" Athrun chortled, unable to help him self as he burst into another peal of laughter at Akira's red face.

They had separated earlier that morning and later on, a few minutes ago, Athrun had snuck up behind her and had jabbed her in a pressure point in the middle of her back, making her jump and scaring her enough to make her scream. Actually, she didn't scream- she had let out a high pitched squeal before spinning around with a hook-punch.

"Don't ever do that again!" Snarled Akira, looking furious. Her violet eyes glinted at him oddly in the light. Well, her eyes always looked odd to him. They just didn't fit her face.

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked, trotting up behind her, his hands clasped behind his back. "I thought we were friends."

Akira shot him a disgusted dark look as if he was a piece of gum she had found on the bottom of her shoe. Her clear revulsion to him would have annoyed him normally if she was someone else. But on Akira, her annoyed expression was…cutely endearing. The way she seemed to bristle like a cat, her brow furrowing, her eyes narrowing and lips jutting out slightly in a boyish pout. And it was the only expression she had made this whole morning that didn't seem to carry a look of pain. Whether from her cleaned-up wound or her friend, he didn't know.

Anyway, he was starting to enjoy teasing Akira. She was different from his other friends and different from Lacus. Her view on the world and everything was unique and vastly interesting and at times humorous- whether she intended it to be or not.

"To the medic center… I think I'm picking up a new allergy." She snarked scathingly.

"Do you miss cleaning the bathrooms? I think you miss cleaning the bathrooms." Athrun threatened with a grin, trying- as a gentleman- not to go back too far as to when Akira had hurtled out of the bathroom at _Octus five_ wet, her shirt sticking to her skin…

"Fist, it's about time you get reacquainted with Athrun's face." She patted her knuckles gently, speaking to it in loving tones.

Athrun ducked around her blow and slipped behind her, head-locking her. He sighed. Why was she always so clumsy and slow. "Are you angry?" he asked, positive that her annoyance was what was hindering her.

He felt her stiffen up under him and he wandered what she was thinking. Probably a hundred ways out of the situation that would cause the most pain to the attacker, possibly injuring the latter for life.

"Let me go." He felt her jaw clench as she resisted the urge to snap.

"You remember what I said about temper?"

"What happened to personal space? You just popped my bubble!" her voice was filled with indignation and Athrun snickered, letting go and easing back to gaze at her.

"From the moment you roomed with me, you never had one." Feeling confident- after all she had hugged him quite a lot yesterday, she owed him!- he slid his arm around her slim waist, pulling her close. Her body was warm and fit perfectly next to his. If he didn't keep reminding himself that he was engaged and that this was only to help his hurt-subordinate then he might have taken a moment to think about how good it felt to have her next to him, tucked under his arm like that.

"Why do you have to make that sound sooo much worse then it is?" she glared at him suspiciously, her hands coming up slightly in half-clenched positions.

Athrun paused in walking, making her stop too. He gazed deeply into her dull violet eyes until a blush rose to her skin. Amused slightly, the blue-haired Coordinator bopped his forehead against hers.

"Eyeeh?" Akira pushed away one hand to her forehead, her mouth hanging open. "Holy fig-and-apples!"

"Where I'm from- that's how we say hi!" Athrun cheerfully told the stunned blonde.

"Eh? You're full of bull, lieutenant!" she punched him in the arm- but this time lighter then all the other times she had.

Athrun straightened up, his head turning away slightly, all joking aside as he thought back. "My mom actually used to do that to me." He murmured after a moment.

He felt Akira watch him uncertainly for a moment before relaxing. "Your mom… she died right…" her voice held an equal measure of sorrow in it and Athrun remembered that she too had lost her family in Junis Seven.

"Lenore Zala…" Athrun nodded. "When ever she thought I was keeping secrets or was sad she would bop me on the head."

He glanced over and Akira's unsettling eyes were staring straight at his. He smiled slightly at her unspoken question.

"I don't know. But it worked!'

For a moment he was worried that Akira would make a nasty comment but all she said was: "My mom would threaten to hold me up side down if I kept secrets from her. She said that they would fall out of my brain that way and then she could see them."

Athrun chortled. "Did you believe her?" he grinned.

To his surprise Akira was smiling back at him, her eyes partly closed as if she was reliving a memory. "Yeah… I was the most gullible thing back then."

Since she didn't seem to be leading them anywhere, Athrun walking in the direction of the bridge, and Akira simply followed. He had to stop himself from smiling wider at that.

"Really gullible?"

Akira glanced at him, amusement in her eyes. "Ah, I see what you're trying to do. Worm under my cold defenses." Her smile was razor sharp.

Athrun winced. Was it that noticeable? His attempts to be friends? "Well you did say we could be friends."

"Yeah friends. I never said anything about re enacting the Spanish inquisition."

"How do you know I don't do this to my other friends?" he blustered.

"The fact that you _have _friends, is quite obvious that you don't." she said calmly and Athrun made a face.

"Oh, I forgot cause Mrs. Social Butterfly is an expert on making friends," he muttered.

She elbowed him ruthlessly. "No, I just know that you should be thankful when it's okay to have them." As soon as she had finished her words her face went pale and Athrun paused glancing at her, eyes narrowed.

"You're… not allowed to have them?" he raised an eyebrow and it was a like a cold glass slid over her face.

"I'm allowed." She muttered crossly. "My life is just a wee bit complicated." She glanced up and added. "And I'm not telling you anything!"

Athrun snorted. "You would fit right in on a soap-opera."

She glared at him and Athrun sighed.

"My apologies. That was rude of me."

Most manner-graced women would immediately assure him that it was alright and he had done nothing wrong.

Of course there's always the exception to the rule. The kid who slurps at the diner table- sticks their muddy feet on the coffee-table, or chases everyone else around with worms in their hand. So on and so forth, to those who just don't let things go. "It was." Akira flicked him.

"Are you scolding me?" Athrun demanded.

She scowled. "Well it's not like I'm allowed to pick a fight!" her scowl deepened. "Doctor's orders."

Athrun sighed, this time leisurely. "I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders." He remarked to the furious blonde. "The rabid tiger is on a leash."

"Who are you calling a rabid-tiger?" she demanded before muttering something under her breath that sounded vaguely like: 'Dumbass hyena!'

He grinned at her and she stuck out her tongue. "Zala, I liked it better when you ignored me."

Struggling not to roll his eyes, Athrun ignored the temptation to point out to her that it was actually the other way around. "Really? It was honestly less entertaining though." He smiled wider, his cock-eyed smile and felt slightly pleased when a blush rose on Akira's skin.

She shoved past him, staring down crossly. "Your face annoys me."

"You shouldn't confuse your face with the floor- honestly. The floor isn't as half as plain." Okay now, that was mean. Especially cause her face was anything _but _plain. It was rather regal, confident and stunning, to say the least.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU!" In a split second the blonde spun around, her fists raised and her eyes were narrowed in fury.

Athrun parried her blows with a light laugh, letting her attack him. After letting her launch attacks at him for a few minutes, Athrun blocked one last time then spun around her, coming at her back. His arms wrapped around her, over top of her arms in a back-wards bear hug and he smiled. His height just bringing his mouth level with her ear. Her body shivered against his in such a way that made Athrun slightly pleased. The inexplicable urge to press his face into her hair overwhelmed him for a moment, and he forced himself to murmur into her ear.

"I think I won again. So what's the moral of the story?"

For a second he thought she had muttered. "Kick them hard and kick them low." She wriggled about, trying to get free and then at last said louder, sounding very much like a sulking child. "Control my temper?"

He squeezed her tighter. It would be a complete lie if he didn't say he was enjoying this and he almost felt bad. It was obvious that Akira was only acting so friendly out of unhappiness and he felt like a villain taking advantage of that.

_Taking advantage of what? You're only instructing her to hold her temper. Jeeze, it's not like you're making out with her! _Part of his brain exclaimed. Of course along with that came a mental image of making out with her and suddenly Athrun was very aware of her slim body pressed against his, her chest rising and falling with her breath. Her slightly pink lips parted and her golden hair smelling of ki-wi and lilacs.

Suddenly the ring on his left ring finger felt like it was burning red hot and he let go of the younger pilot as if stung. Resuming the Lieutenant tone-of-voice he continued, slightly in a lofty tone. "Don't get so easily antagonized."

"One day, I'm going to kick your-"

"Ah-ah! What did I just say?" Athrun waved a finger back and forth reprimanding in her face and her violet eyes followed it back and forth like a cat about to pounce.

She made a loud "Gerrumph!" sound before stomping past him and Athrun chuckled, keeping up just behind her.

He was surprised with how much he was enjoying himself with this more talkative side of Akira. He could tell that she was still reining a lot in, but at the same time he was intrigued with the idea of a challenge. Or at least that was what he was telling himself.

Along with: She wasn't Lacus. And she wasn't any other girl that he knew. She was Akira and some how that made her stand out to him.

"So just how long are you going to stare at me with that creepy smiling face of yours?" Akira demanded and his eyes snapped up to meet hers as she glanced at him over her shoulder. _Why did she look sorta guilty when she said that_? He wondered.

"Creepy!" he scoffed and she stuck out her tongue before promptly walking into wall.

"Ouuuch!" she backed up, rubbing her forehead where she had hit a corner and Athrun stared at her speechless for a moment.

"Hahahahah!" he shut his mouth at her furious glare and settled for smirking, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Not one word, Zala!"

"Zala-" Athrun prompted gloatingly.

"Zala-sempei." She growled through her teeth and Athrun ruffled her hair- he was starting to develop a fetish for stroking her hair- it was so soft.

"Good girl!"

"Just one more word, Athrun," she hissed.

"Oh I guess you don't want to hear about the _Chaos _then?"

That made her freeze- her mouth still open. Something flickered in her eyes and she turned to face Athrun, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Spill!"

"Why should I?" he frowned, duplicating her stance, crossing his arms over his own chest.

She gritted her teeth. "Cause they are a common enemy and withholding information from your comrade is not right."

"I'm still not feeling inclined to tell you." He smirked.

She grumbled something murderously, obviously trying to figure out what he wanted. "I'll… clean up the mess on your side of the room." She growled reluctantly.

Athrun snorted. "You mean your mess which some how got on my side of the room when you were cleaning this morning? That mess?"

She made a face and Athrun wanted to smile. He really was starting to love this.

"Fine…" Akira deliberated for a moment. "Please?" her eyes flickered up to Athrun's in a pitiful way and he struggled not to smile.

"Ran out of threats did you?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh and what? Leave all the talking to you?" he snorted.

"You're so funny, Zala, that it makes me want to punch you all that much harder."

He nudged her with his elbow. "Spare me your fist and I'll spare you the view of the men's bathroom with a cleaning rag in hand."

Her mouth opened, closed, opened again. "That…" and then her mouth closed again and then opened and she stared at him hard for a moment. Then a slight timid smile crossed her face for a moment and Athrun's eyes widened. "It looks like we got a deal- I'll be nice, you be nice and share like a good friend would."

"Ahhh, I just thought of something else…" Athrun mumbled, blinking slightly.

Her expression darkened.

He grinned at her slightly. "I'll tell you after you smile for me."

"Huh?" her jaw dropped and she looked furious. "That's not fair! That sounds like some form of harassment, anyway!" her expression was suspicious.

Athrun shrugged. "You said it, not me. Besides, you're the one who was dancing around the room in a towel. For all I know you were trying to seduce me."

He narrowly missed a kick to the shins.

Akira stomped off. "And don't talk to me ever!" she yelled over her shoulder and Athrun's smile grew wider as he leaned against the wall behind him.

Of course, Akira's promise fell apart before the end of the day.

"What does it take to get some damn food in this place!" Akira snarled, slamming her fist on the table after receiving a sharp 'no' from the cook to her request.

"Lunch time was a while ago…" Athrun told her helpfully, not about to admit to her that if he asked the chef, the chef would make food for them because of Athrun's rank.

"Shut up you!"

"Don't tell your lieutenant to shut up- I'll demote you!"

"I'll demote your face!"

Sad to say, that was how their conversation had been taking place for quite a while. Athrun teasing the younger pilot and the pilot snarling back. Observers who watched them badger back and forth found it rather odd, and questioning but neither of them noticed. With Akira, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking and the same went for Athrun but truthfully both of them, deep down were feeling rather delighted (of course this was covered up with denial that was nearly as thick as the hatred between Coordinators and Naturals.) One of them was in the constant of reminding herself that she was his enemy, she was a princess of ORB and might leave at any time and last but not least for sure, she was a freaking Natural!

The other was the more of the gentleman (not that Akira was a boy but she could at least be slightly polite as a lady!). Athrun would every now and then wince, glancing at the ring on his finger every now and then jolt forward with the startling thought that he was engaged.

Wow. What a revelation! When did that happen?

Besides, it was absolutely, and utterly illogical, and naïve, and stupid to think that maybe, just maybe, just a tad bit maybe, you could feel attracted to someone you hardly knew. Just completely ridiculous… right?

"Oh fudge it." Akira muttered as that thought hit her.

She was needy. No wait… she didn't want to say it but maybe…maybe it would make her feel better?

She was desperate. She needed someone to cling to for warmth. And Athrun…

But she didn't want to betray him. He was…good… even for a Coordinator.

"What?" Athrun asked, sliding into the seat next to her at the cafeteria table.

Akira glanced at him miserably. "I hate you- you know that?" Lord was she being bi-polar today…

His brow crinkled. "Ouch. That hurt." He summoned up a pained expression.

"No really, why do you have to bother me so much?" she frowned. "I mean, yeah I agreed to being,..." it took her half a minute to get out the word. "friiieenndsss…But I said nothing about BFFs."

Athrun shrugged and gave her a true and the most simplest reason. "I'm bored." The ship had enlisted quite a lot of people…that were all over twenty. It was fine for some random conversation but when you didn't have much to do…no…not fun. "Aren't you bored?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell." She muttered sarcastically and Athrun grinned.

"You still owe me a smile."

"Go to-"

"What did we agree on?" Athrun poked her.

Akira gritted her teeth and finished her directive. "a warm fuzzy place…with sharp objects." Her smile grew twisted. "Better?"

"You can make a better smile then that."

"Oh yeah?" she glared at him. "Your smile ain't so hot, either!" and just like that she reached forward, placing her fingers lightly on the corners of his lips and pulling them to the side, stretching his mouth into a weird smile. "There, much better." She snorted.

Trying not to flush at the close contact and wondering if this was out of conduct Athrun narrowed his eyes.

Well, fine then. Two could play at this game. He reached forward and pulled at the corners of her lips- his fingers grazing against her soft lips and filling him with a strong compelling urge that he brushed away before he could even delve into it.

_Don't even think about it, Athrun! _He scolded himself, swallowing tightly.

They stared at each other furiously, neither letting go and admitting face. And this is what happens when you put two incredibly competitive people together.

"I'll kick you in the shins!" she hissed between her lips.

"Do that and say good bye to the stash of sake beneath your bed!" Athrun retorted, shaking a finger at her face. Akira never really drank- he had figured that out- and was always rather mature about it. Didn't make him any more keen on letting her keep an inappropriate stash beneath her bed.

"HEY!"

And of course with that jerk of her mouth, his fingers came loose.

Her smile turned gleeful and a warm feeling filled Athrun's chest. There, that was it! That was what he was waiting for! That smile that touched her sad violet eyes and made them sparkle with triumph. If he ever got to see the sun rise at dawn then he was positive that it would look like that. The shadows melting away in the promise of hope and warmth. It was definitely an improvement and Athrun sat back slightly, feeling smug.

"I win!" Akira declared and Athrun smiled.

"Nay. I win."

Her smile vanished and her eyes widened, a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks.

Starting to realize that he was going to get well-acquainted with the feeling in the pit of his stomach that arose at the sight of Akira's smile, Athrun got up. "The _Chaos_… Is the original Neuron-linked GUNDAM." He told the blonde quietly, about to tell her everything he could drench up about the mysterious GUNDAM.

Apparently that meant a lot to the girl because suddenly Akira jumped to her feet, her mouth open. "Damn… Then the pilot is a-" she stopped, staring wide-eyed at Athrun. Then she shook her head and spun around. "I need to go check something!" she called to him.

Surprised and curious, Athrun followed her as she sprinted towards the hangar for the GUNDAMs.

He was about to follow her out onto the cat-walk- _what was so she panicked about_?- when a hand grabbed him.

"Huh? Oh, Polk, hi!"

The burly man smiled at Athrun, holding out something wrapped up in cotton. "It's the piece of metal you gave me."

Athrun straightened his shoulders, taking it. "Mhmm?"

Polk's eyebrows squinched. "Where did you say you got it? Athrun?"

"Out of someone's stomach."

Polk raised an eyebrow before shrugging and continuing. "Well, that piece of metal is made out of a strong alloy."

"One for a very fancy car?" Athrun asked, feeling a sudden tingle go down his spine. He fingered the object in his hands.

Polk shook his head. "No… One for a very fancy ship." he emphasized the word 'very' making it clear to Athrun that no common ship had this type of metal outing o it.

Athrun froze, his green eyes widening as he stared up at Polk- realizing what that meant. Akira had lied… This wasn't from a car crash…

Akira's words echoed in Athrun's mind with an ominous chill. _"Don't trust me."_

OOOO

Cagalli POV

I didn't know when I had lost Athrun but right now I was actually pretty glad that I had as I slid into the clean cockpit of the _Huntress. _My eyes traveled the cock pit quickly, - it was only my second time in here- and I marveled at the engineering. The brilliance it had taken to design something so beautiful yet so deadly.

Powering up the computer systems- not the GUNDAM it's self- I carefully laid my hand flat on the soft pad.

_Okaaaay, let's give this a try again and see if it was just a fluke. Please be just a fluke… right, computer systems check._

At once the screen before me loaded up a summary of the GUNDAM's systems, informing me that everything was top-notch. _Oh…super._

It had worked. The NL-TCMOD4 ZAFT GUNDAM, HUNTRESS had responded just like it was supposed to my thoughts.

And if my theory was correct on this… Then no, I definitely couldn't tell Athrun that I suspected that the pilot of the _Chaos _was a _Natural. _I felt sorta guilty, withholding that information- she could be part of Blue Cosmos!- but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't chance him drawing the same conclusion I had. That only Naturals could neuron-connect with these GUNDAMS. If he realized that then I would be in some pretty deep doo-doo. Not that I wasn't already- but there were worse situations then this by far.

Kira was proof of that.

OOOOO

Aboard the Archangel

Narrator POV

They were just passing the last PLANT nearest to the moon and earth when the crew of the Archangel saw it. A galactic fight between a few ZAFT and EA ships.

Murrue Raimus flinched at the sight, wondering if there was a way that they could slip around unnoticed. "Take a wide route." She ordered. "We don't want to get mixed up in the crossfire!"

"Yes Captain!" her crew responded, going smoothly into work. Raimus smiled- honestly! You couldn't ask for a better crew then this!

"Captain!" called up her radar specialist.

"Hm?"

"We have a mobile suit headed this way!" Chelsea's blue eyes met her captain's instantly, wide with panic.

Raimus jolted upright. "Prepare defensive systems!" she ordered at the sense of urgency. They only had two solo-flight pilots with them, but she didn't want to get involved with any fight if she could help it.

"Captain! I have… more bad news." Chelsea continued, her face pale.

"What?" she demanded, her fingernails digging into her armrests.

"The mobile suit…"

"What about it? We can fend it off."

The girl shook her head. "That's not it… it has the symbol of Rau Le Crueset on it!"

As a captain, you must always keep your calm. Find peace with your inner demons. And yet, at the name of the legendary ace fighter of ZAFT, Raimus found herself stiffening in fear. Her brown eyes narrowed. "We _will _not perish!" she snapped to her nervous crew. "Even if I have to destroy him myself!"

**First, that Japanese drink 'sake'... I should have done my research but i sorta wrote this on the fly, anyhoo, I believe that IS the correct spelling and use of the word (?) so please correct me if i'm wrong =3**

**This chapter is my recovery from the chapter before. It's light and amusing and sorta as a break-the-ice kinda way between Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli's taking a deep breath and stepping out and she's struggling to let down her walls which goes against the grain for her.**

**And Athrun is being plagued by his guilty conscience. Poor Athrun! And not only that, he knows that she lied to him about her injury… uhooohhh.**

**Kira isn't sure quite yet if he went from the pot and into the fire and the relation between Cagalli and Kimi-hime is revealed! She killed Cagalli's mom! Sadistic little kid or what?**

**And Kitalla isn't all mysterious words after all, huh? Looks like she's a smart aleck who is not to pleased with doing her 'friend' favors. =3 **

**Not to mention it seems the Archangel is in a heap of trouble. Will Rau Le Creuset destroy them? Capture them? Or will they be saved?**

**Well, I'm sure this chapter could be a lot better…but… I'm sorta lazy feeling. For now, the next couple chapters will (don't hate me) not be following the main plot so strongly. It will be more character development with our current love interest (A/C) and not to mention some with Shiho and Yzak… If I feel like it =.=**

**And of course there will a lot going on with Murrue Raimus (hee hee) and perhaps some with Kira. So I'll keep it exciting at times.**

**Ooh, gosh, but I can't wait until I get to the more fun parts! *bounces up and down.* sometimes I really wish it was someone else writing this so I get to be the reader! XD lol**

**But anyway, you're the reader, it's your opinion that matters. So review what you want to see in the next couple chapters, review what you thought about this chapter. Was there too little Asucaga? I'm trying not to over do it- I mean, her friend did just die to her, I don't want her hooking up all asudden quite just yet. Sorry…**

**Flames are welcome along with everything else. *shrug* I don't care. But all Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my lame humor fest that I had today =3**

**-Azetta**

**Jabber Bomb**

**Before I go to bed, I always make a list. Write some for the fanfiction. Write some for my other books. Draw some. Then finish with a good book to read.**

**Next thing I know it's four in the morning and I'm finishing typing a chapter for Tangled Fates and I still haven't gotten to my other things. Oh foo…**

**Anyway, does anyone who reads this do any form of karate? No? Yes? Haha, well, I was excited cause in my karate a few days ago I got to do some grappling (ground wrestling- no punching or kicking) it's pretty awesome. It's a bit more fun then sparring (normal fighting). My one itsy bitsy issue with it is that sometimes the person you're up against pulls hairs. *screams!* I'm the only girl out of three in my class of guys, guys, and more guys. I'm also the highest belt girl in my karate (belt before black) besides a lady black belt.**

**Anyhoo, I hate when people start pulling hair! UGH! It's so unfair, especially when the guys do it cause they don't have long hair you can pull! =(sorry guys who might be reading this =P =) hehehehehheh, oh well, all is fair in war… … well…not really…**

**But guess what! The day of my funeral- I mean, ****black-belt**** test has been chosen! In October! **

**So… I think I'm going to be traveling unexpectedly during that time… (haha, despite doing karate for years, I have a HUGE fear of the unknown and there's something ominously wet-your-pants scary to me about a ten hour long black belt test)**

**Can't wait? I can!**

**RIP**

**-Azetta**

**X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo!**

**So i'll jump right into replies and then right on into the story =) **

**Jujuinateacup- Hi you! hahah, thanks super-so much! And yes Kira and the princess are twins. Though... there's more to their story then just that so thats why i don't have it as public knowledge between them quite yet. And there will be some Kimi-hime in this story, not from her POV but she is a nasty piece of work (ick).**

**Mwah Z - ahaha, yup and thanks, i'll try but i doubt i'll manege not stressing. lol, cool news is that i get to help test the younger belts next this coming thursday =) Heheheheh, this is my first time helping out a test. =) it's going to be funnn =D**

**FushionAC- thanks for the questions. And yes, the metal came from the Orb scout ship. The Harmony is an independent ship ( the captain is a mercanary) that belongs to neither ZAFT, EA or ORB. The Archangel is an ORB ship rather then an EA. =) And I always figure that Cagalli's personality would some how awaken a softer more joking side of Athrun and it means alot to me to describe Athrun though he is normally portrayed( at least thats how i felt in Gundam Seed) as a quieter person. But i want someone he can be more open around with out himself realizing it. Tada. =) And there will be battle coming up, not so much in this chapter though. =)**

**Memeylupht- Oh yeah, wish granted *bows* ahahahah. And Kimi-hime would be around the same age as Cagalli when she killed Val hibiki. And i think Cagalli has a worst case of denial then Athrun -.- but concerning all of these characters, all of them have their own stories to tell. And maybe one day i'll do a oneshot from Kimi-hime's POV after i'm done this fanfiction and everything's explained...then again...maybe not =P =)**

**Falconrukichi- uhuh, living up to the ol' Gundam tradition of keeping the characters alive to the end. (ya notice main characters never die?) Yeah, i don't want Athrun to be an idiot, he is a Lieutenant so he'll be figuring things out bit by bit...**

**Cagallifangirl- no, I don't plan for their relationship to go downhill just quite yet. And no i can't tell you who Kimi-hime was talking to then =P But it was rather important. =) and thankyouuu! though i'm not to sure on that last part. I'm one chonan (belt before black) with three other guys, and i'm probably the wimpiest of them all...hahahah. but thankyou, your words really cheered me up =)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, it means tons to me =)**

**I'm very excited to present this chapter to you (uhuh, I am!) why? You may ask? Because this is… a beginning. =D**

**So, Asucaga fans, here is a present of realization- Athrun styled. ;) Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"_It's all your fault!"_

_Athrun stared helplessly at the smoky impression of his father. Chairman Zala stalked through the fog towards him, a pistol raised and pointed at Athrun's chest and a hard, menacing look gleamed in his eyes._

"_Father…" Athrun whispered, his eyes wide as he staggered back slightly in surprise._

"_All your fault! Because you failed she died!"_

_Somehow that seemed to make sense to Athrun's confused mind and he shook his head in denial. "No, please."_

"_They will all die!" spat his father. "Don't fail me, Athrun!"_

_A cacophony of blood-curdling screams tore through Athrun's mind around him and he flinched, tensing. He struggled to make out the different tones. Yzak… Nicol… Meer…Dearka… Countless others that all melded into one all-too familiar voice._

"_Mother." Athrun froze and his lips moved numbly to shape the name he alone called Lenore Zala. "MOTHER!" He choked slightly as the harsh-blood tainted air seeped into his lungs, suffocating him. He took a step before falling to the ground. When he tried to get up, he found himself stuck in what seemed to be puddle of red glue. His eyes widened in horror- blood!_

_And then the cry of his mother, broken-with-tears sounding softened and lowered into the piercing shriek of another familiar female._

_Akira?_

_Athrun's heart, frozen from his mother's gut-wrenching scream, burst into a jagged fritz, thumping hard inside his chest at this rather…heart-breaking sound._

"Akira!" Athrun bolted up-right, already ripping the blankets off and jumping to his feet.

"EYAAAAH!"

He floundered in the darkness, trying to peer around, his eyes bleary- it had been a dream… But Akira… It was hard to mistake the caterwauling…

His eyes made out a vague impression of a person plastered against the wall outside's the bathroom. It was Akira, coming late to bed as always and for some reason screaming her head off.

"Akira! What's wrong?"

She panted, diving for her bed. "There's…a…spider…" she gasped.

Athrun frowned. "A spider? On a ZAFT ship? Don't you think that's a little ridiculous? We don't breed spiders in PLANT- idiot. I'm sure it was a nightmare. Go back to sleep." He didn't mean to sound so cross but he was upset from the dream and the idea of what Akira's scream could do to him. Especially considering what he had found out about her. About her injury and that it had nothing to do with a car crash…

"I'm not lying! I hate spiders!" Akira whimpered, sounded tortured.

"Go back to sleep. I assure you, it wasn't out to traumatize you on purpose." He sighed, flopping down and mumbling. "Wimp…"

Something soft smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh look at that! I can see _and_ hear in the dark!" Akira snapped sarcastically. "Now help me kill it before I kill _you_!"

Athrun sat back up, annoyed. He threw back her 'assault weapon' (aka, short-distance pillow) and grumped. "It's time to sleep- worry about it in the morning."

"Fine… I'll find it by myself." Akira snarled.

Athrun sat very still, listening to her grumble as she stumbled through the room.

"Damn! Who put this shoe here?" she growled and Athrun sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That would be you…" he swung his legs over and reached for his tiny bed-side lamp. Flicking it on it lit the room slightly, casting shadows.

Akira yelped from where she was crawling around her bed. Her eyes flashed weirdly for a moment before her hands slapped over them, rubbing them. "Please turn that off!"

Athrun smirked at her discomfort. "No. Let's find this spider of yours." He tried not to pay attention to the lace-fringed dark blue camisole she wore. How slim and yet sturdy-looking her shoulders were. How the way she held her head could almost be deemed regal. How her collar bones drew the eyes down with their sculpted perfection…

A red flush warmed Athrun's cheeks and he immediately snapped his eyes up, glad that Akira couldn't see him staring quite obviously.

"Turn it off!"

"No!"

"Now!"

Athrun couldn't tell if her voice was twisted in annoyance or panic.

"I can't see with out it." He complained.

"Good you don't have to see." She hissed, moving one hand to cover both eyes, her other reaching out to feel around her.

"Grumpy, aren't we?"

"Please turn it off? It's hurting my eyes." She made a show of rubbing her eyes and Athrun snorted.

"I'm going back to bed!" she announced at last in frustration, clambering back under her covers and pulling them over her head, her back to Athrun. She curled into a quivering ball, frustration and nervousness radiating from her.

"Strange idiot." Athrun muttered and ducked the other pillow that sailed it's way toward him. He chuckled humorously before flicking the light off and rolling on to his back with a sigh. Despite having slept in a room with Akira before, this was the first time for them both to be awake and trying to fall asleep. Athrun was pretty aware of that. Aware of Akira's breaths, still coming unevenly as she lay in the bed across from him.

He could tell with out looking that her body was tense and curled up as if she was hiding from danger like an armadillo. Shutting everyone out- including him. Like she did earlier that day when he had told her about the _Chaos_. Like she did when she had gotten her injury. And countless other times.

Akira was a dark cave, lit only at the entrance- the start, and pitch black only after a few steps in, filled with small ledges, deep drops, stalactites and stalagmites waiting to pierce their unwary victims through.

But Athrun was determined to figure her out. She was a good Coordnator and he knew it! He just did. But he needed her to tell him everything so that he could rest easy.

"Akira…who are you." He mouthed silently, aware of his thoughts, always in a turmoil when they surrounded Akira.

Aware of his heart, still pounding unevenly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

"Akira, get up! You're going to miss breakfast!"

"mmmm…Five more minuites, Kira…" I murmured, snuggling into my pillow. I felt my bed lean to the side slightly as a weight rested on it slightly and a hand shake my shoulder.

"Akira, move it!"

That's when it hit me. I froze beneath my covers and that warm big hand that lay on my shoulder, feeling my blood run cold. Kira didn't call me 'Akira'.

Kira was dead.

"Then that means…" I mumbled aloud.

"Yeah, no food till lunch." Athrun sighed and I wanted to suck my brain up into a vacuum,

He chuckled, his hand pulling back, leaving a burning spot on my skin. "You know, this is the first time I managed to get up before you."

That's right…cause I forgot to set my freaking alarm clock! STUPID SPIDER! BAKA BAKA BAKA! I screamed silently into my pillow wanting to grind my face into the wall repeatedly.

Ducking my head down and to the other direction I chanced peeking at the clock. Yup, an hour had passed since Athrun's clock had probably gone off meaning I had over slept two hours.

And once again, I was caught with out my contacts on.

Either I have a clearly unjustified bad case of karma or my luck has just dropped a bomb on my life. Either one is probable by far.

"Um… you should… get out." I told Athrun, my face in my pillow.

"How about you take your face out of your pillow and then tell me."

I turned my head, throwing my arm over my face and repeated my words.

Athrun snorted. "Right, and have you fall asleep again? Look, your eyes haven't even opened yet! Get out of bed!"

I kicked at where he was sitting on the edge of my bed from underneath my covers.

"Out you pervert!" I squealed, going for a 'woman's indignation' approach.

There was sigh… then. "Akira…I found the spider. It's crawling up your pillow…"

I doubt Athrun, a Coordinator, could have moved as fast as I did in that split second.

One moment I was on my bed underneath covers and then before you could say 'Wimp' I had rolled off my bed (eyes shut folks- not as easy as it looks) hit the ground and then scuttled around to the other side of Athrun's bed.

A silence ensued.

I expected Athrun to laugh at my pathetic antics but was…weirdly disappointed slightly when that impatient and irate quiet continued.

"You were lying weren't you…." I mumbled, feeling slightly betrayed.

And then I heard it. His laughter. A quiet laugh but a laugh none the less.

"It worked- now you're up… even if you're hiding behind my bed… You're really that scared of spiders?"

"Hey, you would be too if your best friend informed you one morning that there was something hairy and black hanging out of your mouth…" screw Kira and his nasty sense of humor.

What I would give to hear him crack a stupid joke like that again.

"Are you coming or not?" Athrun added.

"None of your bees wax, mister, now scram!" I glanced around me, looking for something to throw and noticed the pillow I had thrown the night before. "bombs away!" I sang and chucked it blindly over the bed in the direction of Athrun's voice.

There was a snort and a 'flump' sound. "Alright, I'll see ya. Oh, have you done maintenance checks on your GUNDAM? Just because you're a pilot doesn't mean you don't help take care of it."

I scowled. "Will do,"

There was a hiss as the door slid open, footsteps, and then a second hiss as the door slid close.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Alrighty, time to get ready!" I clapped my hands together and streaked to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the cafeteria, playing with the collar of my uniform jacket. I had my laptop under one arm and I swiped a donut from the cafeteria before curling up in a corner, chewing on my snack as I turned on my laptop.

It hummed to life, the screen lighting up. I went to a foreign news page, flicking through the EA and ORB public decisions, taking special interest in the ORB.

Nothing new had come up. EA still pledging to fight ZAFT and vice versa. ORB vowing their independence and pacifism from the war.

I finished my donut with a last swallow and closed my laptop with a sigh.

"A political interest?"

"Hnah?" I stiffened upwards in surprise, looking up from where I sat on the bench to peer into an older boy's eyes.

He was grinning at me, leaning back in his chair at the table, his blond hair scattered in strands over his blue eyes.

"Um, yeah," I smiled weakly, caught off guard. "I always try and stay updated with the current events in the world."

His eyebrows raised. "Neat, no wonder you're an ace pilot."

I didn't make the connection.

He laughed. "You're smart."

I snorted. "And what? You're not?" I stood up, dusting my pants off. "Thanks for the compliment. I guess."

He chuckled, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "You're welcome, I guess." His voice a low drawl.

I gave him a funny look before shrugging, waving my hand in a 'ta' motion before striding out of the cafeteria. "What a weirdo." I commented to myself, walking out. I was surprised not to have seen Athrun in cafeteria and that made me sorta grumpish. He kicked me out of bed… then didn't even eat with me. Oh yes, that was the very height of rude.

"Oh why do you care, shut up." I snapped quietly to myself, wishing I had something to kick. With a sigh I headed to the Mobile Suit hanger, dragging a hand through my hair as I let out a yawn.

"You look like crap." Was the first thing that Athrun said to me from his cockpit as I walked past.

"Well don't sugar-coat it," I snarled, touching my hair.

"No, it's not that- your uniform is buttoned all wrong. Fix it." He ordered with out looking up from what he was doing.

I paused, back tracked and then walked up to his GUNDAM, leaning over his screen to peer upside down at what he was doing.

"I would ask if you minded…"

"But I don't." I flashed him a razor sharp grin before continuing to read his work. "Huh, you're lowering your shield over your legs more so you can multiply the energy going into the beam saber." I commented slowly, cocking my head to the side.

"I don't plan to get hit. Just a real quick attack and destroy."

"Offensive… Well in that case, since you're already having extra power putting into the saber why not change your flight gear from power thrusters to agility? That way you can go for speed and attack."

Athrun considered it for a moment before imputing the thought into the system and loading up the statistics. "I'll think about it," he hedged slowly but I could see the interest in the idea forming in his green eyes. "Nice, Yamato." He flashed me a distracted smile and I warmed slightly at _his_ compliment.

I might not be as reflexively smart as a Coordinator, but this one just complimented me as if I was. Well… he _thought_ I was.

Carefully I straightened up to leave him when I remembered what I was going to ask. "Do you know our standing with the _Harmony _currently?"

Athrun paused to reply. "We-eell, from what I last heard from the Captain we're still pursuing but we're gaining on them every day. They've just entered an astral field though and from what I know we're planning possible routes that might cut them off."

"Oh, alright. Thanks," I headed to my GUNDAM, sliding into the small cock pit.

I sat there for a few minutes', feeling tired. Glancing down at my jacket I realized what Athrun had meant. My buttons were all in the wrong holes and I frowned, my deft fingers fixing them.

Feeling bored, I performed maintenance, finding only a few glitches that I fixed up in no time. By the time I was done, it was lunch time and my stomach was howling with a fury that could put Yzak Joule's mouth to shame. Satisfied with my work, I headed back to the cafeteria, feeling pretty proactive with myself.

I spotted Athrun, sitting at his laptop at a table and against my better judgment, I got a tray of food and then headed over to sit next to him.

"Hey," he said absentmindedly, his focused green eyes never leaving the screen.

"Whoa boy, easy with the fanfare." I rolled my eyes and Athrun's head snapped up.

"Akira!" a delighted grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkled.

I took a bite of- wait…what the hell was this crap?- and snorted, trying to cover up the uneasy thump-feeling that had come from my chest. "Whatcha up to?" Okay, everyone take a moment to read that and then re-read that and then, one last time, go through what I had just said and soak it in. Yes, folks, I, Akira Yamato or Cagalli Yula Attha, have just initiated a completely random conversation with Athrun Zala. My excuse?

We-eell… I'll tell you when I think of one. For now, lets play 'behind enemy lines'. Cue 007 music, if you will. **(James Bond anybody?)**

Athrun turned the laptop for me to see. It was paused on a video of a black blur. "Some footage people have taken of the _Chaos_." He explained, dragging his blue hair back out of his face. "I've been at it in my free time for a while now but I can't make out any weaknesses."

"Hmm," I frowned, staring thoughtfully at the screen. "Well… everyone has a weakness…We just have to figure it out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

A few hours later in the cafeteria.

"Okay, so let's recount it's known weapons." Akira said, holding up her hand. "One," she pulled held up a finger. "It has thin energy shafts in it's wings that are effective as energy sabers when offensive, or as a shield when defensive."

"Must be nice." Muttered Athrun and Akira shot him a glare, hushing him.

"Second," she held up another finger. "It's tail is very bendy-"

"Bendy?" Athrun snickered. "You mean, it's flexible and capable of providing a sword for the creature?"

"Bendy," she insisted. "I completed a description in one word. You took a sentence of words so shut up and stop wasting air!"

Athrun chortled. "Whatever, go on." He grinned, feeling a small ember of satisfaction when a pink hue touched Akira's cheeks.

"And third the mobile suit seems to be more of agility then strength."

"However," Athrun stated, flicking his fingers to the screen. "It seems to like crushing it's enemy with it's body."

"You mean the pilot? And yeah…" Akira trailed off for a moment then shook herself and continued. "And last of all, inside the dragon-like mouth it has an energy cannon."

Athrun sat up slightly, blinking in surprise. "It does? I didn't know that? Where did you find that out?"

Akira glanced at his laptop and then back at him, her face looking pale. "Uhhm, I think someone told me at one point…"

Athrun stared at her expressionless for a moment then shrugged, leaning slightly to the side, his elbow propped up on a table. "Go on,"

Akira seemed to be tangled on her own tongue and her hands floundered in the air. "Uhhm, that's it."

"Well, just from that we know it's not really an offensive machine… outside's the energy cannon, but with a body shape like that then I wouldn't be surprised if the using the energy cannon delete's it's own energy or burns out some of it's hardware or damages parts of it's construction in the process."

"So if we drive it to use the energy cannon stupidly during a battle we'll have weakened it considerably." Akira finished. She beamed at Athrun and Athrun blinked, startled. "So all we have to do, is get the pilot to use it with out either of us getting killed in the process."

He smiled. "Yeah, the 'not getting killed' would be nice."

"And then we can finish it off!" she hugged herself. "Brilliant."

"Still not much of a weakness." Athrun said slowly, turning back to study the frozen image of the _Chaos_. It had a long body and delicate-sturdy legs like a Chinese dragon, but it's head was of a western-styled dragon and stretching from it's shoulders to part way down it's back was a great pair of wings. It had armored scales that shifted, tightening and loosening as the machine curled and stretched and steam would every now and then release from it's nostrils. "Hmmm…." He narrowed his eyes, studying the machine. It really was a genius design; one that ZAFT engineers would kill to get their hands on. "The wings seem to be it's main source of defense…" he murmured. "They actually don't do much to keep the _Chaos _aloft outsides of keeping it stabilized easier and other things…" Then it hit him. "Right between the wings!" he gasped.

"Come again?"

"If we can get over and between the wings then we'll hit a weak chink in the armor! The machine can't whip it's tail back there with out the chance of accidently injuring it'self and it can't twist it's head that far. And when the wings close to defend it's body, it doesn't cover that thin strip between the wing joints!"

Akira pulled the laptop slightly over, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "You're genius!" A grin split her face. "Great!"

Athrun paused, feeling pleased at her compliment then frowned. "What happened to your- fair-opinion, don't-hate-them-they're-just-like-us, view?"

She shrugged. "There's always an exception," she murmured, looking away. Athrun's brow furrowed.

"You know," he said slowly, turning sideways on the seat, throwing one leg over the bench so that he was facing Akira face-to face. She turned her head away more so. "From what I gathered over the last couple hours you sound like you have a thing against this pilot in particular."

Akira sighed. "Don't go there, Athrun. It's nothing. Just a competitive pilot striving to beat her next goal."

"No, look at me, Akira, what's going on?"

Akira's eyes glared at him from under her thick blonde locks with an intensity that could burn holes. "It. Was. Nothing. Athrun." She growled through her gritted teeth.

Athrun's eyebrows raised, his arms crossing over his chest. His initial reaction to her 'back-off!' tone, was to bristle and snap back angrily. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel hurt that she wouldn't trust him.

"Oh really? Cause right now it doesn't seem like nothing. It seems like your anger is getting the better of you- again. What if this happens during the battle .Easy victory for her." Athrun goaded, knowing that any minute Akira might lose her focus and snap into SEED mode as Coordinators tended to do when pushed over the brink.

Any second…

But Akira's eyes remained as clear purple as ever, watching him with a cold steady gaze.

A moment passed then Akira sighed, her body relaxing. Hesitantly, she leaned forward and, in almost a shy and desperate way, she placed her hand on top of Athrun's that was still resting on the table. Her eyes warmed to a burning lush violet that seemed to sear Athrun to the core and he furrowed his brow, trying to stay focused.

She watched him for a moment then smiled slightly. "You would think I was trying to seduce you, Athrun." She teased.

Athrun smiled half-heartedly. "It's happened before if I do recall," he reminded jokingly. "But I'm not that easy to distract."

She seemed to ponder his words, her head half-cocked, any deeper emotion then tranquility wiped from her face- if it was there. "It was nothing."

"You mean, you simply want to prove that you're the better pilot?" Athrun snorted in disgust. "Is that why you joined ZAFT? To become the best pilot." He felt deeply disappointed and ached for Akira to prove him wrong.

The hand that was warming his hand seemed to tighten and Akira's eyes flashed though she kept her façade calm.

There almost seemed to be sadness to her. An ancient sorrow that she was trying to convey with out words. After a long pause of her studying him with her overwhelming eyes she said tonelessly. "Yes. That's right." She drew back, her hand sliding limply off of his, dropping to her side.

Athrun froze, clenching his fists. Akira… why couldn't she just tell him? Why did she have to act like this? He thought she was-no, he _knew _she was different, better then this. But why was she acting like this? Would she return to how she was when he first met her? So cut-off and alone? Just now when she was opening up?

_She will tell me in time herself, _Athrun told himself repeatedly before saying softly. "Akira… Are you angry with me?"

She turned back slowly with a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "No. You are curious. Any…friend would be. I do not judge you for asking something." She stood up. "It's just…some things…are better off…" she waved a hand vaguely in the air. "Left alone."

They sighed unison.

"Hey," Athrun began, trying to break the tension. "Miss Competitive, want to go see who can get a higher score at the shooting range?"

Akira flashed one of her fleeting rare grins of excitement, and though he was still suspicious, Akira's distrust melted in the same second his heart did.

And then it hit him and he stared at her stunned as it sank into him.

Impossible.

And yet so believable.

How could this have happened to him?

Well, hoow does it happen to anyone?

"I…" he mouthed silently and Akira furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What's up?" she asked politely and Athrun's green eyes widened.

There was something so unique, so incredible about this intangible girl. She was pretty, and funny with her fiery personality. Not to mention strong and smart. But that was only the outside, on the inside she posed an adventure, a mystery…and more?

Athrun had never liked anyone quite like this before. Was that why it had taken him quite the while to realize it? To realize that Akira was beginning to stand out in such a way that Lacus never could?

"Athrun?" Akira prompted and Athrun flushed, shaking his head, looking down.

Damn this was frustrating! He rubbed his brow, taking a deep breath to calm himself. _Okay, Athrun. It can't be as bad as it looks… Its only a crush. Just because Akira is different doesn't mean you _really_ like her, or anything. God, I sound like a school girl out of a girl's shoujo. This is disturbing. Right, anyway… Come on, Athrun. Pull it together. You're engaged and the son of the chairman of Zala. Not to mention you barely know Akira. _His logical side, prattled on, throwing up every defense it could sum up.

_But I could… And I would if she would let me. _Whispered a voice in Athrun and looking up to meet Akira's eyes he shivered slightly. _That I would. _He agreed grimly.

"Yoo hoo, Athrun, you doing okay there?" Akira peered into his green eyes and Athrun stared back at her bewilderedly.

"Why?" he gaped at her.

She made a face. "Why what? Why are you acting like a weirdo? No clue, but it's freaking me out just a tad."

_She's right. I need to think straight. _Athrun stood up. "Sorry, Akira. I didn't mean to keep you."

Akira made a shooting-motion at his chest. "Kapow; Shooting range, remember?"

Athrun stood up, running a hand through his midnight hair, his expression troubled. "Right…"

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot." Akira said after a moment.

Athrun turned his head away. _You aren't attracted. You aren't attracted. You aren't attracted. _"Yeah, come on, let's go."

Akira trotted ahead, looking amused. "Two out of three?"

"Um, yeah."

She flashed him a mischievous grin and Athrun sighed as his heart did that weird-thump trick of it's own. Oh yeah, he was in trouble.

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the _Archangel_

"Maximum velocity! Evade, fire all weapons at approaching target!" ordered Captain Murrue Ramius, her nails digging into the armrests of her seat.

"Yes captain!" her crew responded, working in unison to keep the threat at bay.

The ship shuddered as a shot grazed them.

"Shields at eighty percent and decreasing steadily!" reported another unit, fear in his voice.

"Wheel around him!" commanded their Captain as she sought desperately for a way to get away from Rau Le Creuset with out engaging him directly. They didn't the weapons to get in a fight between the EA and ZAFT.

Another laser shot grazed the Archangel, nearly throwing the strong Captain off her seat as the bridge shook from the shockwaves.

"Shields at fifty percent!"

Raimus slammed her fist on her armrest. "Did he respond to our neither-party status?" she demanded.

"He ignored all requests for peace." Trembled the voice of her communications technician.

"Damn!" she hissed under her breath. She didn't come this far just to fall down and die!

Another shot blazed past and it was a direct hit, the whole ship jetting forward slightly from the blast. The bridge crew and captain jolted in their seats, grabbing onto things to hold themselves steady.

"Shields are gone! Direct hit on the left engine!" cried another unit.

They hadn't come prepared for war and Kira and Yuna were supposed to be her defense. How stupid of her to let them go! What a fool she had been and now her crew was going to pay the cost of her mistakes.

The mobile suit leveled it's gun directly at them and she gritted her teeth, waiting for the end to come.

Then a shot rang out from behind them and a small orange (?) object flew overhead.

"Mobile armor!' gasped someone on the bridge and Raimus's eyes widened in surprise as she saw an EA mobile armor suit soar over them, firing at Rau Le Creuset from multiple angles.

Distracted and unable to complete his attack, Rau Le Crueset turned away to defend himself.

"Can we move?" The captain asked.

"Until we fix our engine.,." her unit trailed off. "We'll need twenty minutes to repair."

The captain nodded. "Until then, restore all shields, put all energy into repairing and defending. Keep me updated about the EA and ZAFT units!"

"Yes Captain," her faithful crew responded, determination clear on their faces.

Twenty minutes to hold before they could get away and Raimus hoped that the new EA pilot would prove strong.

OOOOOO

"So you are also the Captain?" kira raised an eyebrow skeptically at the black-haired Natural in front of him. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hm, I would have thought we had already gone over this yesterday?"

Kira flushed. "It takes some getting used to. Also the fact that you are a promised ally?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kitalla flicked her fingers at him. "No promises. I'm only doing some favors for a friend."

"Who is?"

"None of your business until other wise. Anyway, right now I'm charged with your protection." She paused.

"And you called me here to tell me this again…why?"

Her smile grew slightly cunning. "I wanted you to meet someone." She waved a hand at one of her guard and a door slid open into the Captain's privet office, emitting a small girl that was so familiar it nearly hurt.

"Cag-" Kira stopped short as the girl's dark gold eyes with their bland color rested on him. She smiled a wide sleek smile and came forward, wrapping an arm snugly about his body in a half hug before stepping away.

"Kira, cat got your tongue?"

"Kimi-hime." Kira greeted her quietly. "I thought I would see you here."

"Kimi-hime?" broke in the watchful Captain, her expression one of vast interest. "Well, that proved one theory. So you are not the princess, I assume." She turned to stare at Kimi-hime with her bright yellow eyes.

Kimi-hime flashed a look of irritation before simpering sweetly. "Nay, captain, I am the princess. Born the princess. Am I not her? It is she who proves my imposter and this man her accomplice."

"You seem to know each other." Kitalla nodded to Kira. "Why didn't you warn me?" her gaze was searching and Kira realized that Kitalla was too clever to be tricked by either of them, so she was waiting for one of them to play a mistake.

Kimi-hime shrugged. "keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer, I always hear. Besides, you are neither a friend of mine really, Lady Kitalla-dono. A mercenary with her own schemes who hides behind the shroud of 'favors'."

Kitalla duplicated Kimi-hime's shrug, not denying anything. "I would be a foolish mercenary not to seek some profit."

Kira shivered at her confident tone as she drew her nail delicately over the wooden on her desk. "Now, my only question, Kira… Cagalli… Is which one of you are telling the truth?" her wide-eyed gaze jumped from between them as if one of them were about to fall to their knees guilty.

Kimi-hime seemed to relax a millimeter, her jaw flexed. "I am as real as you're going to get." She said proudly and Kira winced.

Kitalla waved her hand dismissively. "Until proven guilty, my poor guest." She glanced at her guard. "Please escort Lady Attha back to her room."

The guard bowed and a moment later the two had departed, the door hissing shut behind them.

Kitalla glanced at Kira, a slightly smirk on her full lips. "Please, take a seat, Kira."

Hesitantly, Kira lowered himself into the cushy seat across from her and she beamed.

"So, shall we recapture what you lost? My poor guest?" her merriment was a play that covered up whatever she was plotting.

"Excuse me?" Kira furrowed his brow.

"Your friend, your Cagalli, your princess. She is aboard the Demi-god which is currently chasing us, though it has yet to get even close to firing range."

Kira frowned. Kitalla was offering to somehow get Cagalli away from ZAFT which wouldn't be that bad of an idea…if he could only trust the mercenary more then he could trust ZAFT. Who knew what the mercenary would do with two exact images of Cagalli in her care, both with a claim, voice, and appearance to the princess of ORB.

"Are you nervous? Don't trust me?" Kitalla look positively amused and Kira flushed. She was reading him like an open book. He needed to be more careful.

He summed up his most passive expression, determined not to let her walk all over him, She may be the captain of the ship, but Kira was still a loyal ace pilot for Cagalli.

"What are you planning."

She waved a hand as if batting his question away. "Oh foo, it's all rainbows and gumdrops, I assure you." Her grin spread.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Let's pretend I believed that one. Now, whose your friend?"

She huffed. "It's my job to ask the questions, numbwad. Who saved whom? May I ask?"

"If you were really interested in saving us you would promise allegiance or you would have defended us from the red GUNDAM rather then kidnap us." Kira snapped bitterly.

Kitalla sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You guys are reading way too deeply into this. Better to live in bliss then to dig too deep, Kira." She spun around to face a screen that was spread across the wall behind her. She dialed something into a panel and the screen flickered to life.

Minutes passed through which she hummed, swinging her legs lightly.

The screen then came to life with color and a woman came into view.

Kira gasped. She was beautiful, simply breath-taking. His eyes widened as he stared at her. Her slender body dressed in a simple, modest but very complimenting pink kimono. Her sleek, long pink hair drawn back into a pony tail. A gold clip held back her bangs from covering her Caribbean sea-colored eyes that were full of the warmth and kindness that Kitalla's lacked.

Kitalla dipped her head." M'Lady. As requested I've brought in the pilots of the ORB scout ship."

The woman's eyes widened and shined in happiness and Kira's heart gave a nearly painful lurch. "Oh, that's wonderful!" her eyes sought Kira's in wonder.

Kitalla shot Kira a funny look and Kira realized they were waiting for him to introduce himself.

"I…um…"

Kitalla's eyebrows rose and she put a hand over her mouth to hide a soft snicker.

"My name is Kira Yamato, an ambassador and pilot for ORB." Kira placed a hand over his heart and bowed in an ORB sign of respect. "Supposing you are the one to thank for us being rescued-"

Kitalla choked as she struggled not to laugh.

"Then I thank you." Kira shot Kitalla a dirty look.

The woman clapped her hand's together. "Oh wonderful! And please, call me Lacus."

Kira paused in mid-bow, his brow furrowing. Lacus… Now where had he heard that name before?

"But where is your comrade? Is he alright?" Lacus asked, her voice a soft murmur.

Kira frowned. Speaking of which, where was Yuna?

Kitalla broke in then. "The boy, Yuna Roma… Seems to be in shock currently and we haven't been able to…revive him quite yet." The tone in her voice hinted that she didn't have a problem leaving him untreated and Kira shifted, irate but knowing his place.

Addressing Lacus, Kira said with the most humble voice he could manege. "Please, if it is possible, could my friend and I be returned to our ship?"

Lacus hesitated, her head cocking slightly and she looked slightly disappointed. "So soon?"

"Lady Lacus," Kitalla murmured chidingly. "Did you honestly expect him to want to stay with us?"

Lacus's blue eyes flickered from Kitalla back to Kira. "I see… But this does not help resolve the matter of the two Cagalli's at all! And the proper princess must be returned to her home!"

Kitalla shrugged in a 'i-could-care-less' gesture. "Then I will get the other Cagalli." She sighec. "No biggie."

Kira bit his lip, frowning. "Now hold it. Just what are you people up to?" he demanded.

"Peace." The pink-haired girl said immediately, her gaze expressing her seriousness.

Kira glanced at Kitalla and she made a face.

"Don't look at me."

"She can be trusted." Lacus murmured.

Kitalla snorted. "Oh please, the question isn't whether I can be trusted but whether he can be trusted, and the little princesses."

"If come into contact with the ORB ship the _Archangel_, then I assure you they can explain of who I am." Kira jumped in hastily.

"Ahhh, the _Archangel_!" Kitalla straightened up, her eyebrows raising in speculation. "Is that the new ORB ship? My, they really pulled out the stops in this escapade to find their lost princess."

"Well of course," Lacus began with a sigh, one of her dainty hands reaching up to cup her cheek in a thoughtful look. "Especially with whats been rumored to have gone on between ORB and the EA."

Kira's head snapped around to stare hard at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's all been very hush-hush, but I have my connections." Lacus looked upset. "The EA is trying to establish an alliance with ORB against ZAFT. Now do you see why ORB needs peaceful resolve and strong leaders more then ever?"

The screen flickered slightly as another- a maid- entered in view behind Lacus . "M'Lady," she said softly. "I beg your pardon but your father wants a word with you."

Lacus nodded to her maid. "Tell him I'll be there in hardly a moment." She assured before curtsying to Kitalla and Kira. "Good day, friends. I hope that we may speak again." She glance uncertainly at Kitalla who smiled a rather razor-sharp smile. "I trust, Kitalla-dono, that you will take care of things as seen fit in proper conduct?"

"Of cooourse." Kitalla purred just as any super-villain Kira ever imagined would have to reassure their enemy. He shivered. He feared the day that he might end up on Kitalla's bad side.

The screen flickered off and Kitalla turned back with a yawn to face Kira. She stretched and then flopped back into her seat, watching him with a bored air. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she waved her hand at him. "Shoo. Go spoon-feed your friend or whatever."

Kira gave her a dirty look before bowing slightly. "I hope that we may speak again?"

Kitalla had already turned back to her laptop which was open on her desk, a brooding look on her face. She hardly glanced at him when she replied. "Of course… after all…you are my guest. Good day Mr. Yamato."

A guard came in and led Kira out of the room, the door sliding shut silently behind them as Kira considered all that he had heard. This Lacus-Lady seemed sincere but he wasn't worried about that. He was more nervous with the captain who seemed like loose cannon and he wondered if Lacus was even aware of that.

OOOOOO

Cagalli POV

"To soar through the air

Then become a falling star

And land in the clouds."

I snorted. "Iew, that was terrible! It didn't make sense!" Of course i was just being picky for the fun of it.

Athrun made a face, looking indignant. "What do you mean that was terrible? I know I suck at this but it isn't that bad!"

"The small bird flies swift

And lands upon the sweet red rose

In the small garden." I recited off the top of my memory while I folded laundry.

Athrun paused in sorting through some papers on his desk. He had insisted on me cleaning my half of the room, compromising by going through his stuff at the same time. Then I had purposed a haiku contest.

"Oh right, cause that was so much better," he rolled his green eyes at me and I hmphed, half-tempted to lob one of my socks at him.

"How about," Athrun began, his eyes focusing intently on me.

"'Hush,,' the shadow says

'Secret and in doubt I hide.'

To be burned by light

Why did it not trust

Then it wouldn't be alone

too waste in sunlight."

I tried not to listen to any underlining meaning that could be in the haiku and snickered. "That sucked even worse. Let's try sticking to easier verses."

Athrun raised his eyebrows before saying with a sigh.

"Akira is mean, so cruel and cold.

She stresses to much and is withered and old"

I gaped at him and he grinned angelically at me and I laughed. "Oh really,

"Athrun Zala is a dolt, like you wouldn't believe

And if he doesn't watch his mouth then he better make like a tree and leave!" I grinned, feeling proud. "So there!"

Athrun laughed. "Okay, that was pretty ingenious, I'll give you that."

We fell into a silence and I wondered.

I wondered was Athrun always like this? Around his friends? Around Dearka? He was so much quieter when I first met him, perfectly fitting the image of 'Athrun Zala'.

I wondered when I had started making so many mistakes. When I had messed up so much as to let him start figuring out that something was different with 'Akira Yamato'.

I wondered when had I started letting my defenses down. It was like being around Kira, but…different. I couldn't tell whether I disliked it or not. Parts of me were afraid to think about it too much and even now my fists were clenching slightly into the shirt I was folding.

"So what was life like for you growing up?" Athrun broke me from my daze and my heart seemed to shiver in my chest. I couldn't make myself turn to look and my voice was shaky as I replied.

"It was wonderful…" an avalanche of memories flooded my mind. How could Athrun do this to me? If someone else had asked me a question about my past I could normally brush off what I was feeling. But now… it was like I was feeling too much. I was scared. Scared of what this could mean. Scared of finding out too much and not being able to return. Scared of being hurt, scared of risking my country's princess. Scared of losing my father and me in 'Akira Yamato'. Scared yet wanting to take the plunge for the exhilaration, like sky diving. You just have to jump and hope that someone catches you.

My voice was stronger when I spoke again. "My father… is an amazing person. My mother…" fires raked my mind with an echo of laughter. I shuddered against my will.

A warm touch on my shoulder seared me and I froze. Athrun's green eyes were watching me intently as he kneeled beside me. His hand was laid comfortingly on my shoulder.

I stared nervously back then sighed and laid down the shirt in my hands.

"You told me…earlier… that your mom was murdered… What happened?" Athrun probed gently.

I clenched my jaw shut as if that would prevent the memories but as always at the mention of my mother all the memories of that night came back.

Kimi-hime, whoever the hell she was, must have been around the same age as me. I saw her a few times in ORB and she would watch me as my fathers led me around, introducing me to people. I remembered thinking that maybe we were sisters, of course I was young then, younger then seven.

And then… just entering my seventh year, a mob of people attacked a summer home that my mother and me had been staying at for the duration of a month while my father was away at political conferences.

"Akira?" Athrun repeated and I held up a hand absentmindedly. I needed to be strong and not whimper.

Tears burned in the back of my eyes as I remembered it all, all the memories I had been trying to forget for the last nine or so years of my life.

"_Cagalli! Cagalli wake up,!" _

"_Mmm, mama?" I mumbled, my eyes cracking open._

_My mother's terrified face stared back at me and even then for my benefit she tried to force a smile. "Come on baby, I need you to get up right now. We need to leave, okay, honey?"_

_I rubbed my eyes with small, chubby balled-up fists. "Mama, but I'm not, not…" I yawned, feeling my mother tug at one of my hands, pulling me along after her. "I'm not dressed."_

"_Well that's alright but we're taking a surprise trip, okay?"_

"_Where are we going?" I stumbled to keep up, hoping she would slow down. Her grip of my wrist was starting to hurt slightly._

_From the corners of my eyes I noticed what seemed to be candle light flickering closer outside the windows. "Mama! There's ghosts!"_

"_No ghosts, sweetie. Now come along!" My mother dragged me along, her voice cracked with tears and despair._

_Suddenly the window exploded towards us as a crude-made torch came spinning through the window. _

_My mother screamed as the torch skittered close to her, the flame reflecting eerily on the glitter of the glass that now lay broken on the smooth stone floor._

_Another torch followed that one, this one rolling into a long stem of curtains, catching fire to them._

"_Mama! What's going on?" I cried as I watched the windows shatter all around me, things get knocked over and things catch flame. Smoke started to rise and my mother hauled me into her arms, coughing. Her body was shaking as she burst into a sprint, heading for the back of the mansion._

"_Hush, baby," she murmured into my blonde hair and I wrapped my arms around her neck like I would when I would have a nightmare. "Everything's going to be okay," her forced optimism sounded weak even to my childish understanding._

_And yet I buried my head into the crook of her neck feeling all my fears washed away in my mother's soft arms. Here I was safe and warm and protected and nobody could ever hurt me because Mama was always right. Mama was a hero, Mama would chase away the fires like she did bad dreams. And one day I would be just like Mama and be good and wise and kind and loving. And I would treat people like Mama did, and I would always stand for peace._

_My mother hummed our lullaby tune into my ear to comfort me as she stumbled down another hallway. I could hear her breath coming in short, and the loud voices of people, along with footsteps echoing around us._

"_Baby duck so small and sweet clucked his clucks and stamped his feet." I whispered playing with a lock of my mother's hair. "He had feathers of yellow and a temper so mellow and daddy duck said he would be a fine looking fellow!" I kept my eyes close, I was starting to be scared of opening them at what I might see. Was the mansion as hot as it felt? Would there be people chasing us as I thought I heard?_

_Her mother rasped a chuckle. "But mommy duck said nothing, feeling so proud_

_And told baby duck of things that were not yet allowed." _

"'_No swimming, my precious baby, not with out me', momma duck said to her darling baby." My mother crooned the story, stroking my hair. Something wet slid down my neck and I swallowed tightly. "but baby duck went swimming against the rules, having a grand ol' time in the swimming pools."_

"_But when the day was over, he found him self lost. All alone in the forest, he sat down to cry in the moss." I rather understood his sentiments then and my hands formed fistfuls in my mother's dark hair._

"_But then out of no where, momma duck soared down" my mother took a deep breath then threw open a door, exploding out of it with me where she fell on the ground panting. I lay in her embrace, unsure of what was going on. I could feel the heat from behind us, smell smoke and hear wood creaking._

"'_my baby!' she cried. 'my duckling is found'! And she wrapped her wings around baby duck and held him close. For in all of her life, he was one of the few that meant the most." _

"_Baby duck shuffled his feet, feeling sad. _

'_momma' he said. 'I'm sorry for being bad' _

_I won't do it again, please don't be mad.'_

_And momma duck held him close, and she was all he knew." _

_Suddenly my mother was wrenched from my arms, dragged back ward just as the mansion behind us gave a massive groan the roof collapsed inwards with a burst of flames and a shower of sparks that lit up the night like fire works._

"_MOMMA!" I screamed, my eyes flying open wider to meet my mother's loving eyes and I clambered to my feet. _

_Men had her by the arms, dragging her into the midst of a small excited crowd that was kicking at fallen burning rubble._

_They laughed with scorn at my mother and I started to cry, stumbling as I tried to keep up. The prickly grass stabbed at the bottom of my feet and tears streaked my pale face. "MOMMA!"_

_And the last words my mother whispered just caught my ears. The end of the story… The end of her story. Her last words to me._

"_My precious sweet child, you are my world and I'll always love you." _

_They dropped my mother into the ground, laughing and I also fell to my knees, feeling so weak amongst these bigger people. These monsters that laughed. Why weren't they helping us? What did they find so funny?_

"_Momma." I whispered pleadingly, wishing for my Mother to be her hero self and kiss away my tears and rain fire upon these scary people._

_And then a small hand touched my back and I slowly lifted…_

And then… I had met her… my 'sister'. My reflection, my mirror. My evil twin.

I still remember her disgustingly delighted expression as she swung the knife down, plunging it into my mother's chest. The expression of triumph and satisfaction that didn't look right on a seven-or-so year old's face as stared down with loathing at my mother. How…how could she do this…?

"Akira!" I didn't notice when Athrun had moved to sit in front of me, nor when his hands had moved to hold my face but as I left my memories I stared into his eyes like pools of liquid emerald, so dazzling and glittering. "Akira, are you alright? You're white as a ghost!"

I glanced down at my frozen hands, trying to get my brain to work. "Rrright," I mumbled, shaking my head free. "Yeah…sorry." I rubbed my arm. "just…reminiscing. But…my mom was killed… Before _Junis Seven_." That much I could tell him.

As I let out a breath I felt surprised. Though I could feel them burning in my eyes, not a tear fell. It was something about being around Athrun, not even the fact that he was a Coordinator jus something about his presence…it felt…breathable. Like I could breathe, and relax and not worry cause everything would be alright. Just like my mother had felt to me. Warm… Special… Strong… And…intoxicatingly all mine.

For a moment it seemed as if the world was spinning around me and my breath was pounding my ears, Athrun's green gaze nearly consuming me making me feel so bewildered… Intoxicatingly all mine? Where the hell had that come from?

No…it wasn't that… Athrun was my scotch tape. Somehow though, around him, I didn't fall apart like I normally did. He kept me together when I remembered these things…It felt…so good, like as if as long as he was right there, I could think about these things that used to hurt so much. Like I could breathe.

"Do you know who did it?" Athrun asked and I blinked, interrupted from my thoughts once again.

"Um, no," I said hesitant. "Well, yes, sort of… It's complicated." Yeah to a whole freaking other level. Then I thought of something else I could tell him. "If you must know… the reason I'm really into this mission… is because all I knew about the person was that there was a chance they were connected with the Harmony."

Athrun's eyes rounded. "Ooh." His brow furrowed and I ducked my head slightly, watching him through my locks of blond hair. He smiled a slightly sad, exasperated smile. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

I frowned. "Well, you don't need to look so relieved about it," I muttered and he did! He did look slightly relieved.

"Nah, just another riddle I'm figuring out." He waved his hand slightly and I felt suddenly very cold.

"Uhm, yeah, the world's full of them." I said awkwardly.

Athrun leaned back against the end of my bed watching me with a grin. "Akira Yamato being one of the biggest!" he teased and I shifted uncomfortable with this sudden focus of attention. "I feel like I'm starting to figure you out."

"Hah!" I forced a laugh, sounding very much like my mother that one fiery night. "There's nothing to figure out. Just an average ZAFT pilot." I scooted back, my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't know what was causing it, my fear, or his beautiful green eyes that seemed to hold sway over me like an enchantment.

Athrun scooted closer after me.

I frowned and moved back farther.

He merely followed me, a lazy smile on his face, his eyes sparkling mysteriously. "You know what, Akira?"

"No, I have no idea what. But please, keep the information to your self." I gasped as he leaned towards me, enjoying my reaction. I could smell his warm musky scent, and I could feel heat radiating from his body. Warning bells were going off in the back of my head and blush rose, coloring my cheeks.

Athrun laughed, pulling back slightly. "Always on the defensive, Akira? People would think you have something to hide." The grin was real enough but so was the curiosity and watchfulness in his eyes.

"Nope, nothing to hide. Open book, yes sirree, that's me!"

Almost looking slightly disappointed, Athrun leaned back, his legs folding Indian style and he watched me through his locks of midnight hair. "Quite the contrary, Yamato…" his voice held a soft note to it that I couldn't interpret and I half wondered if he even meant for me to hear him. "I'm starting to like riddles." The gaze he gave me was both uncertain and troubled and frankly frustrated before he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me in my own puddle of confusion.

The moment the door slid shut behind him I collapsed on the ground, my mouth open as I panted slightly. So when did the room start spinning? And why was everything seeming to glow? And the oh-so-delicious-tingles going down my spine? Yeah, well where did they come from and how do I send them back?

Oh and don't even get me started on the tap-dance routine my heart was performing in my chest. That really needed to stop. "ARRGGH!"

Athrun Zala… just what…did you do to me?

**Ick... Haiku's...bleh, forgive me for all crappy poetry that i talk myself into writing. **

**Heheheh, am I finally making up for some in the romance department? I feel like I'm poking the characters towards a cliff, waiting for the last moment for that nice…shove. =D**

**And Kira's having a rather 'head-over-heels' moment with Lacus. And Kitalla- hmmm, friend or foe or merely an amused outside audience who is enjoying the drama between ORB, EA and ZAFT?**

**And who's to the **_**Archangel's **_**rescue? Just a random EA pilot? Or, could it be… The arch enemy of Rau Le Creuset? **

**And what's going on between the EA and ORB and how will it effect ZAFT? **

**And just how is Kira related to Kimi-hime, I wonder? **

**Well, review please =)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed another chapter**

**-Azetta**

**Jabber bomb.**

**Ahh, I wrote this after a really buggish day so it was a nice breather for me =) **

**I took a CLEP test (ick) in College algebra (double ick) and I lost by one freaking point! GRRRR! Man has that been a thorn in my side. *growls incoherently* **

**But as my mom put it; I can always take it in another six months! …Oh boy…can't wait… =P =]**

**Hmm, outsides that my week has been preeeetty droll, my golden doodle dog ate a pair of my heeled-sandals D= , my little brother yelled insults across a beach at me that made me want to bury him right then along sides the dog in question.**

**Oh… and the worst part was… I finished the first season of Smallville (for those who know it) only to find out that last episode is a total cliff hanger *chucks netbook at TV screen* And then it got better… Turns out my library doesn't have the second season so now I'm stuck with the last image of Lana Lang's car being sucked up into a tornado like a dustbunny into a vacuum. Awww, foo. (Clark X Chloe! =3333) Man,,, if Clark still likes Lana I'm going to be mad… like I just won't be able to go on! Bleeh….**

**But anyhoo, y'all don't care about my life, my recent smallville addiction (though if you could tell me if Clark ends up with Lana that would be great- then I would know not to watch the second season just cause it would make me really annoyed… Go Chloe go! *cheers*)**

**Hee hee, I'm a dork and proud of it! =)**

**Have a great week and happy summers!**

**-Azetta**


	10. Chapter 10: Conflicting feelings

16

**Hiy'all.**

**So, trying not to talk as much I'll just move right along =3**

**Mwah Z- **Thanks so much =) and i guess that would be a 'happy winters' in your case? and i did enjoy helping out in the test =3 it was a lot of fun and i guess i should feel bad for add this buuut, i wrote my reply to your right when i got home from the beach =D ahhhh, it was wooooonderful today =) and the water was nice and cool and perfect, and the sun was hot, and um,,, oh i got a small sunburn but to top it off, the albino italian (yes, thats me) actually got a tan!(if you can call it that...) ... but still, it counts for me! =D *choir of heaven sings in the background* hallelujah! hahaha, well, hope you have a great week =)

**Cagallifan**- hahah, ikr? I felt so bad over exaggerating this evil sadistic seven year old who looks like Cagalli, but I couldn't help it =( it's important for my story. And yeah, the duck story *rubs head sheepishly* it was one of my more random things I've written, and yeah it's original by yours truly =) so thank you! I'm glad it brought feeling into the memory.

**WritingKnightmare**- aww, ouch! Oooh geez, the mental image of a nail going through a foot *covers eyes* well I hope your foot is feeling better, don't step on anymore nails, okay? =) And that's cool about the tooth thing ( a good thing, right? I'm so dumb -.-)- you've really had quite the week! And yes, yes! Something drastic is going to be happening (weelll, I hope it's drastic, everyone's probably already figured it out but oh well. I have a lot in store for Cagalli that I almost feel bad *winces* ) Kitalla is my only OC character outsides Kimi-hime that will probably stick out so much, but that's because she's too awesome to leave out =3 thanks for the advice! =)

**Falconrukichi**- yay, glad you loved it! And concerning, kimi-caga past,,,,,of course…but whose to say that's all there is to it? =3

**FushionAC**- hah, I knew there was someone out there who would understand my crappy humor! =D And Kira almost called Kimi-hime Cagalli cause she looks so much like her that it threw him off for a moment.

_Harmony _is an independent ship under Kitalla. However, there's a past between Kitalla and Lacus that will come into play sooner or later in the story that will help explain why Kitalla does Lacus favors (sorta an indebt thing). They're just friends but the _Harmony_ doesn't answer to Lacus nor her father.

Kimi-hime is a little older then Cagalli by a few months, I can get an exact birthday once I figure out Cagalli's =3 hahahha. And I'll see what I can do concerning Asucaga ;)

Oh darn, how am I going to find out then about Chloe/Clark? Ahhh, I tried to find the episode on megavideo and it didn't work. Darn, I'm gonna live with the mystery forever, ahahaha ;)

**Anisrocks**- Thank you! Thanks sooo much! =))) And Kimi-hime is not the current princess of ORB ( there is no current princess until 'Cagalli' returns to ORB) and she is not a mercenary either. You'll find out who she is, and what she is part of eventually =) Hope that helped, feel free to PM/review anymore questions you might have and I'll answer them as well as I can. =)

**Saki-hime**- thankyouu, whoooa, you stayed up late to read _my _story? *sniffles and wipes eye* Wow, thanks! Hope you got your sleep though in the long run. =)

**Sleepyreader319-** Thankyou, and have done =D

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! And I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**Okay, back to the whatever this is- Sorry for the late-ish-update and my apologies for how crappy this chapter is going to be -.-. =(**

**I forgot to add a disclaimer for the last chapter so sorry for that too =(**

***Disclaimer, I donot own GUNDAM Seed, but all original characters and original poetry are mine. **

**Enjoy! =)**

CHAPTER 10

OOOOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the Archangel.

The crew of the _Archangel_ watched with bated breaths as the EA and the ZAFT battled it out. And just when the EA's skygrappler had taken a shot, crashing into a near by lump of rock, they were saved as the ZAFT head ship shot retreat flares.

The ZAFT mobile suit in front of us seemed to stare at us for a moment as if considering going against orders.

At last he turned away and streaked back to his mothership and they let out their breath in sighs of relief.

Raimus rubbed her forehead, grateful and relieved. "Engineer, how long do we have now?"

The com link she had pulled up showed her engineer scratching his head slightly, a cock eyed grin on his face. "Five minuites?" then his face grew dark. "Do you think, Captain, we could perhaps use some of that skygrappler?"

The Captain froze, her eyes wide. "Raid the dead?" she whispered.

"We need some things that we might be able to find in whats left of the suit." His tone was apologetic and filled with remorse for what he was suggesting.

The crew turned to gaze at Raimus, wondering what she would do.

"Is it possible to run with out it?"

The engineer nodded. "But, in the case that we run into another fight like this we might be in trouble."

Murrue Raimus's hands clenched and she whispered through gritted teeth. "I take full responsibility for the dishonor we are performing then. Do it, whatever is necessary and if anyone asks, it was my decision and I ordered the ship to go along with it."

The engineer's eyes widened and the crew gasped in unison, breaking out into protests.

"Captain, you don't have to do that- we support you!"

"It's not your fault, we're all in this together."

"Pilot the ship down to salvage the machine." The Captain quieted her crew with a fierce glare. She stood up. "I will personally see out this order!"

OOOOOO

Narrator POV

From the EA skygrappler

Mwu La Flaga had felt it the moment he had entered the battle with ZAFT in his skygrappler. The presence of that _other _person. He had taken off immediately in the direction of what he was feeling, spotting his enemy attacking an unfamiliar ship that was spreading a 'cease-fire' plea to anyone in range.

His eyes roved the majestic red and white ship. It was brilliantly made, and armed with advanced technology though it didn't seem too keen on attacking. Was it a ZAFT ship? He didn't recognize it as an EA and it didn't bare any symbol to hint to it's origon.

"Well, well." He murmured absentmindedly, wishing he could figure out this mysterious ship but making himself focus on his current problem. "Rau Le Creuset. You are mine."

It was a spectacular battle, to say so the least from his perspective. And when he was hit he was sure he was finally going to die.

He felt heat fumes flowing from around his ship as it lay in a pile of disfigured metal on a floating rock in space. His legs were trapped and his head throbbed. The glass of his helmet was cracked and he was afraid of the gasses that might fill in. _Wow…so all I get to do is just lay here and wait to die? _He wondered after realizing that he couldn't even connect with his mothership. He could barely see anything and hearing was out of the question.

But then he did hear something, somebody was dragging at the hull metal.

He struggled to reach for his gun at his waist, his arm burning from where small metal slivers had dug deep into it. He was aware of the pain in his chest where a jagged piece of metal had buried it's self deeply into his torso- blood had already soaked his uniform.

The metal over head creaked and then was suddenly yanked away.

He cocked his gun with one hand,- his left hand was numb- lifting the safty trigger and gasping weakly as he leveled it at who ever had opened his ship.

"_The pilot! He's alive!" _The person overhead said, gaping down at the barely conscious pilot.

Mwu struggled to discern an emblem on the person's plain white and blue outfit. It wasn't red. Nor did it belong to the EA.  
><em>"ORB…" <em>he whispered, losing the strength to keep his arm up.

"_Captain, come here!"_

His vision starting to blur, Mwu gazed blankly up as what seemed to be an apparition appeared before him, a frown marring her beautiful face that was framed by brown locks of hair.

"_Pretty ladies shouldn't look so bitter…"_ he whispered, his head falling to the side, his eyes sliding shut.

"_Oh God…" _The Captain said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

Days had passed and Athrun and I had settled into a routine that grew more and more comfortable with every passing day. I woke up first, then I woke him up after getting dressed. We did a morning jog around the ship, badgering each other before sitting down for breakfast (numerous times we would get in a fight and start shoving random pieces of food into the other person's face) and then discuss the war, the _Harmony_, trivial things down to political and even sometimes past that enough to be called deep. We spent most of the day together outsides of the random moments when Athrun would be called up to discuss things with the Captain, or we were called to be 'ready' if our ship drew closer to the _Harmony_. It was like having Kira back…but meaning so much more.

I felt so confused. When did I start getting excited every time someone said my name, and I would be hoping it was him?

When did I start seeking him out in a crowded room?

When did I start treating him far more so then I had planned to treat him. When had he gone past the careful lines I had laid down. I was so scared, and I didn't even know what of. I felt like I was teetering at the edge of a dark chasm and I didn't know what awaited me at the bottom. Wanting to jump and let the pieces fall where they may, but at the same time, wanting to walk the thin line that presented it self to me. There was so much at stake, my logic said. My heart cried the same plea.

There's so much at stake and I was being selfish wanting it all (not understanding why) but knowing that having one might cost me the other. ORB, my father, my people and my friendship with Athrun.

Damn! How could they even compare? Why did I let them compare? And why did my heart weigh down the scales in Athrun's favor. "Damn!" I hissed, slamming the side of my fist against the wall. A passing green coat shot me a funny look and I reddened before stalking to the door. Today was the first day of a broken streak- I just needed some space to think…And my conviction…

My heart froze. _Don't go there, Cagalli, please…_ And then I sighed, stepping into my room only to realize that I had gone from the pot and into the fire.

Seconds later, I stood plastered against the wall outsides my room, a red tinge to my face as I panted, my heart hammering in my chest.

The image, it was too much for my maiden mind to take.

Not to mention the burning guilt at breaking my own rule not to walk in with out knocking.

But oh my God…

And why the hell were some unnamed (and rather unneeded) parts of my brain committing the image to memory?

Thank God he hadn't seen me.

I glanced nervously at the door but it sat there innocently. I really didn't mean to walk in- but how was I supposed to know that Athrun would be getting changed at the split moment that I did? Luckily he had his boxers on and his back was to me so hopefully he didn't notice…

The image of Athrun shirtless leapt to my mind unbidden and I slid to the floor, letting out a long slow breath, my face feeling hot.

_Okay, I have one chance to think this and then I'll never notice it again- _I promised myself, feeling foolish and yet tingly all at the same time. Hardly had I granted those nameless parts of my brain permission when the floodgates opened: Athrun had such a perfectly toned and muscular body, I could tell from one glance. The way the muscles flexed in his torso as he stretched and twisted about. His lightly tanned skin so smooth with an occasional thin scar and sculpted-looking yet in such a vibrant powerful way. I know… I'm the last person in the world to be noticing these things but- it was just so…

I let out a small whimper. "I can't believe it…" I squeaked. I smacked my self across the face to each word I said. "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

Suddenly the door hissed open and Athrun walked out, yawning, his uniform crisp and neat hiding his masculine figure.

My face got even redder.

He paused, noticing me and smirked. "Groveling? I could get used to that." He turned to walk away and I let out a small relieved hissing breath through my gritted teeth.

"You coming?" he asked, heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Yes…" I squeaked, trailing after him like a drunk horse with my eyes wide.

Athrun paused and he glanced back at me, his eyebrows scrunched slightly in concern. "Akira? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He reached his hand up to touch my forehead which only intensified my blush.

"Right, cause we all know how often Coordinators get fevers, Athrun." I snapped hastily, skittering back slightly, hands raised in a guarding block.

Athrun stared at me in confusion. "You're acting weird." He paused and then added. "Well, odder then normal. So if anyone could just randomly develop a sickness I figured it would be you… Are you sure you're alright?"

I clapped my hands over my cheeks with a stinging slap and Athrun's eyes widened.

Suddenly the blood started circulating properly through my head and I could feel the heat in my skin cooling slightly. I grinned. "There, better?"

Athrun just stared then shook his head before resuming his walk.

"I see you let me sleep in today." He commented during breakfast. "I didn't wake up from a body impacting on me." His tone was light and teasing yet at the same time curious. I was trying not to let myself think of the possibility that Athrun might like me as more then Lieutenant and a rookie. I mean, just good friends or so…right?

No. Hell no.

I shrugged, mumbling through my omelet. "Figured you need your beauty sleep."

He elbowed me before digging into his food enthusiastically, practically inhaling it. Men and food. Goodness…

"So what were you up to?" Athrun queried after a moment and I made a face that only made Athrun chuckle. I didn't like him always asking me questions, as if he had the right to. I didn't like his amusement when my face would get red and how he would suddenly touch me on the shoulder or the arm.

It made me feel rocky and unsure.

It made me want more…and that wasn't good.

I had hoped that after a while he would just not ask me questions when I got mad- but the more annoyed I would get, the more he felt prompted to be nosy. And the sad part was half the time I let him do it. For example…

"I…needed time to think." I mumbled reluctantly, answering his question with out really meaning too.

"Oh, you've picked up a new skill- the thinking one." Athrun winked at me a gorgeous green eye and butterflies struggled to swim through the contents of my stomach.

"And your jokes aren't getting any better." I retorted and he smiled wider, his eyes sparkling at my twisted expression.

"You have egg on your face." He told me cheerfully, gesturing to the right side of his mouth.

I flushed but swiped my mouth clean with my napkin, glaring at him.

He only shrugged angelically and did what I was coming to call the 'Athrun' smile, where he cocked his head slightly, closed his eyes and just smiled, beamingly in a rather heart-stopping expression. If I had even half the composure that I had gained, then I would probably be a pile of a goo for all the times Athrun has bestowed his (yes, I will admit) handsome expressions in my direction.

"Akira, open your mouth." Athrun's voiced jerked me out of my thoughts and on cue I opened my mouth.

"Hnah?"

Something sweet was shoved into my mouth and I choked, my mouth closing down in shock.

Athrun grinned and slid his fork out from between my lips and I stared at him, not chewing, in shock.

"MMMM!" I gestured wildly to my mouth, trying to convey my disgust, surprise and horror.

"It's cream of wheat, just eat it. It's good." He raised his fork in almost a threatening manner, as if promising a swift-pronged poke if I didn't comply with his orders.

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then, making a big act out of it, I chewed and swallowed in an exaggerated motion. The food was sweet and warm.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Athrun said, pleased, setting his fork down.

I gave him a dark look and he cocked his head.

"Would it have made it better if I had added in airplane noises?" he asked innocently and I kicked him sharply in the shins under the table. Then I turned my back to him, refusing to listen to his gloating as I finished my food.

After breakfast Athrun temped me into another sparring contest.

"You look antsy today." I commented as we walked into the tiny dojang-like place we had set up in the basement of the ship with permission from the captain. All of our work was taken care of and once you're done that- there's not much left to do on a tiny ship like this.

"Huh?" Athrun's head snapped around slightly and he tripped in his twist.

"Rrrright," I raised an eyebrow then felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to meet a pair of vaguely familiar blue eyes. I kicked Athrun slightly as he got up and he shot me a dirty look. I nodded towards the guy. He blinked in surprise and then straightened up, looking slightly embarrassed. I smirked at him. Dumbass.

The guy grinned, a cute smile that formed dimples and made his eyes glint. Behind him was an older guy and two young women. "Hi there, remember me?"

I sighed. "Only too well." Athrun raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, we heard that you guys were holding some sparring matches and came to test our skills." He grinned devilishly and I shifted uneasily. It wasn't that I didn't like him, but just because I was friendly to Athrun didn't mean I was suddenly everyone's best friend.

"My name's Abigail." A long, dark pink-haired girl said, her voice soft and mellow unlike her more spirited friend.

"Call me Uru," her blue pixie haired friend said bouncing forward slightly.

"Kyou." The brown-buzz cut guy said.

And finishing with: "I'm Tobias." The blonde informed me with a grin.

"I'm-" Athrun began only to be interrupted by Uru.

"You're Athrun Zala." She said with an enormous smile and a friendly salute that her friends duplicated. I chewed on my bottom lip slightly as the slim, dainty and enormously pretty girl slid a step forward. "We know, you're famous!"

Athrun nodded politely in response and I bit my lip as it occurred to me again how differently he was beginning to treat me. What did this mean? "And this is our other pilot, Akira Yamato." He introduced me and the three green coats turned to gaze at me curiously.

"Akira Yamato?" Abigail repeated, perplexed. "I'm afraid I haven't heard that name before. What ships have you been on?"

I flushed. "Including the _Demi-god_? One…"

"Ah…I see," Already I could tell the three strangers were forming opinions of me. It used to be that I wouldn't care. But suddenly I felt slightly bothered- wanting to prove myself.

"A rookie." Tobias murmured.

That did it. It was okay for Athrun to call me a rookie, he was an ace pilot and my respective squad leader ( if you could call us a squad –insert snorting sound-). But not a green coat! I worked hard to get this far!

Like a vibrating string snapping, I spun around to face his amused face. "Alright, it sees I found my first fight." I waved my fingers to him in a challenge. "Let's go, pretty boy!"

Tobias's grin spread, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Athrun crossed his arms slightly over his chest, his expression unreadable. Tobias stalked forward and as he assumed a fighting position I swallowed tightly. Damn… what had I gotten myself into?

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Sad to say, Athrun was nearly grateful when the danger-alarm resounded through out the ship.

"Damn, the _Chaos…_" Akira swore then glanced at him with a frown. "Why are you smiling?"

Athrun paused in mid-run to touch his mouth. "I am not smiling!" he argued though he could feel the corners of his mouth twitched up in an amused smirk.

Akira gave him a funny look then rolled her eyes. "You're so weird. Earlier you were grumpy for no reason and now you're grinning." She spun into a side room that connected to the mobile suit hangar where their suits were.

"I was not grumpy!" Athrun protested, dodging his helmet which she chucked at him. The red helmet floated in the air, spinning slightly.

"Puh-leeeaze." Akira muttered, slipping her legs into her suit, tucking in her uniform neatly. Turning to face him while she zipped it up she said. "So you going to tell me what's going on?"

Okay… so maybe Athrun had gotten slightly annoyed watching Akira snarl back and forth with the green coat Tobias and it made him uncomfortable. That gnawing sensation in the bottom of his stomach, the uncomfortable prickle between his shoulder blades and the hot feeling in his chest. He had never felt anything akin to those feelings before. But watching Akira spar Tobias had made him aware of these strange and uncomfortable feelings. Crap… it couldn't be…

Jealousy?

No…nononono. There was no chance in hell that Athrun could have sank so low as to have felt jealous over _Akira- _come on, he wasn't even sure that he liked her…okay he did…but…

And over a greencoat that Akira had just met? That's stupid!

"Fiiiine, don't tell me, Mr. Complicated, but if you aren't careful your face is going to be stuck like that." Akira drawled and Athrun gritted his teeth, wondering what she was reading on his face.

"It was no reason." He insisted, yanking on his pilot suit.

"Right. Let's pretend I swallowed that one." Akira slid through the door into the hangar and Athrun hurried to follow her down the cat walk towards their GUNDAMS.

They paused out side of Athrun's.

Akira hesitated then grinned, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "No dying or I'll kick your ass."

Athrun snorted. "Thanks for the encouragement…rookie."

She made a face and then bit her lip.

Recognizing the look of nervous fear on her face that every rookie carried into their first battle Athrun put his hand hesitantly onto her shoulder. Her expression reminded him of his first mission and how nervous he had felt- of course he had been even younger then she was now.

Her face tinged pink slightly and her violet eyes stared at him unsurely.

He smiled. "You'll do fine, Yamato. And don't forget- I've got your back!" he grinned cheekily.

She looked down for a moment then her eyes flicked back up, her lips crooked in the barest of smiles. "Right, gotcha. Thanks." She saluted him half-heartedly before running to her GUNDAM.

Staring after her, Athrun sighed. "Don't die, Akira." He murmured before pushing his helmet down over his hair, fitting it snuggly down. He slid into his cock pit, closing the hatch and disengaging from the docking bay.

He would watch over Akira, he had already decided.

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

_-Screw you, Kitalla! Dammit!_

Kitalla paused in her whistling to glance at the screen on her right that was showing Kira Yamato's face that was contorted in fury.

"Oh… hello there." She raised an eyebrow as she piloted the _Chaos_ in a care-free manner towards the _Demi-god_.

_-What the hell are you doing?-_

"I'm planning to commit massacre on the _Demi-god_ and rip your friend into tiny little pieces."

_-KITAll-_

"Oh shut up," Kitalla sighed. "I was kiiiidding. Sheesh. I already have promised the temporary protection of you, Roma, and…Cagalli. I don't break my word so easily." Well…yes, she did…but not to Lacus. There were very few people in the world whom Kitalla respected and held her honor for- one of them was Lacus.

Kira didn't relax a hair. -_Then what are you doing?_- he demanded harshly.

"Why should I tell you," Kitalla replied absentmindedly, rubbing her nose while watching her screen intently. She had a zoomed-up view of the _Demi-god_…and were those two blurs zooming out of it the GUNDAMs?

"Show time." She grinned. "Sorry, Kira, but I gotta run. Ta," she waggled her fingers at his enraged face and then disconnected with him, humming to herself. As the GUNDAMs came close- one a brilliant red and the other black and gold, she examined them. Of course the red one must be the other pilot from the dock system in _Octus five_- whoever that twerp was- but would Cagalli/Akira really be piloting the other?

_Chaos, give me a statistics reading of the smaller one. _She thought directly to her GUNDAM, focusing the camera on the black and gold.

An estimation loaded up and she grinned. "Well, if that didn't just help point out Akira then I don't know what would." The _Huntress_ was a neuron-linked GUNDAM made after her own original designed technology. Of course it couldn't be piloted by Coordinators for the way Coordinators were designed to conserve energy through out their body by saving on unneeded actions. Such as, brainwaves that traveled through out their pulse sort of like a Morse code and which the neuron-link computer brain interpreted. (**Sorry guys, I know it's bizarre but just work with me, please?)**

"Gotcha." Kitalla grinned. "Showtime."

OOOOO

Cagalli POV

I was nervous as hell. Afraid of what might go wrong. Afraid… of dying… afraid of Athrun dying…

And yet I was determined and angry- tears burning in my eyes as I gritted my teeth and spread my hand flat on the link-panel. For Kira… With out further thought my GUNDAM charged forward. My aiming-console lowered itself over my face as I pulled out my gun, leveling it at the twirling dragon.

_-Akira! Wait!- _Athrun yelped, hurrying after me.

-_He's mine, Athrun! _– I hissed.

_-Remember the plan, I'm trying to go for the back. Distract the pilot!-_

I glanced up at Athrun's face, drawn with worry, his eyes wide in pleading.

My shoulders shook as I relaxed slightly. I couldn't act foolishly… it might cost Athrun his death and I didn't want anyone close to me to die again…

Close?

My eyes widened and my heart stumbled a beat. Athrun was close?

To me? He was close to me?

I shook my head, biting my lip in bewilderment before focusing on the new enemy. Bad timing. Couldn't think about it…ever…

_Stop putting it off! _A voice in my head said. _You know what you're trying to deny! It's pointless ignoring it!_

I just_…_don't want anyone to be hurt…

_Him? Or you?_

Him… I froze as the answer shook me. -Him. _Athrun_.

The voice of my heart nearly sounded smug when it replied in my confusion. _Yes, Cagalli. Him._

But that's just it…- I thought as the distance between the _Chaos_ and I slowly drew to a close. –'Cause people like us… no…it's just wrong…I can't… I don't want to be hurt. Athrun doesn't care about me as more then a friend. And I can't care about him any more so either. Didn't I promise? All my work will pay off when I return home…-

_It's the journey, Cagalli, that counts. Not the destination and reward._

The _Chaos_ rested in the air, looking graceful in it's still, yet fluid-looking way. The dragon cocked it's head at me as if to say: Well? What are you waiting for?

-_Bring it, you son of a gun!- _I snapped, shaking away my thoughts and raising my gun again, firing it.

Instantly before my shot could hit it, a wing snapped out like a decorative glowing fan in front of the dragon and my shot hit it like ice on fire, sizzling before disappearing.

The wing disappeared and the dragon cocked it's head in the other direction: care to try again?

_-Alright, I'm going for it from behind!- _Athrun warned, -_Let's hope this works for a last minute plan!-_ his screen blinked out.

_Cartweel to the left while firing. _I thought,

The dragon followed me almost lazily as I spun about it, firing at it. It's wings on either side pulled out in a fan motion, snapping open and then close again. It emitted a glow from it's energy sabers that lit the darkness of space in a rather ethereal way.

It's head snaked forward in a snapping motion at my right hand gun and with a harsh clank it's jaws swung shut on empty air (not that there was any in space)- my reflexes saving me by hardly a hair.

The _Chaos_ spun slowly onto it's back facing me, twisting and wreathing forward. Behind her, the _Aegis_ missed it's target, it's saber swinging harmlessly. I swallowed, the pilot wasn't as stupid to let Athrun just sneak up on her.

The red eyes glinted in a taunting light to me and I found resolve, shooting multiple times again at it. My one hand leapt to the controls, switching my power levels and leaning them more into strength.

The _Chaos_ didn't seem at all aggressive- probably a ploy- but one I was willing to play. I charged it, shield arm out first, barreling towards it. I caught it in under the jaw like an upper cut punch, throwing it back.

The _Chaos_ merely flipped backwards with the motion; it's hind claws caught at my arms and with a powerful yank, it threw me over it's head in the direction of a massive rock.

"Damn!" I yelped as my machine collided with the rock. My screen flickered for a moment. The impact rippled through out the machine.

_-Are you okay?- _Athrun checked.

Humiliated I muttered back. _–I feel like they're playing with us-_

_-, you and me both.- _

I looked up to watch Athrun slashing left and right at the _Chaos_ with his beam saber. Was it just me or did the _Chaos_ suddenly seemed a lot more energetic? Twisting in the air, it's wings fluttering and it's razor sharp claws snatching at the _Aegis_.

Like…It wanted to kill Athrun…but not me?

"I'm coming!" I whispered, charging up wards back to the escalading fight.

I wished the _Demi-god_ could shoot in some missiles but they couldn't with out the chance of hitting on of us.

But neither could the _Harmony_. An uneasy truce.

The _Aegis_ slashed it's sword and it slammed against the _Chaos's_ right fore leg, nearly severing it completely and it dangled by a few scraps of metal and tubes.

With a burst of speed the _Chaos_ clamped it's jaws on the shoulder of the _Aegis_, squeezing them between it's spike-toothed jaws.

"Damn!" I fired up the engines of the Huntress to the maximum.

Then I noticed the sharp tail of the Chaos leveling up behind the Aegis, pointing at it's back like a spear. My heart lurched in my chest.

"DAMN! ATHRUN!" I yelled, shooting upwards as fast I could to intercede the attack.

I slammed into the Aegis's back just as the tail shot forward and I screamed as it buried into the Huntress's chest, breaking through my screen with an explosion of sparks and smoke, over my console and slashing a thin cut across my stomach. Pain erupted like a fire in my abdomen and I choked on my shriek of pain. Something wet filled my stomach.

The massive tip of the black, curved blade of the tail withdrew with a screech of metal, snapping the Huntress to the side.

_-AKIRA!- _Athrun yelled.

"Oh crap…" I stared down at my hands that had left the console to grip my stomach. The fabric of the air suit was darkening where I had been cut. It wasn't a deep cut; I could feel that despite the pain racing through my body. But it was bleeding profusely and had reopened my old wound that until a few moments ago had been completely healed. I couldn't see anything, except that my legs were slightly crushed by the console that had been bent inwards and that the air was seeping slowly out of the cockpit through the cut in the screen.

Well crap.

OOOOOO

Narrator POV on the Chaos.

"Oh Damn." Kitalla frowned at the Huntress's cut cockpit. "You weren't supposed to be hit." She flinched slightly. "You better not be dead…" she mumbled, uncertain.

An energy shot collided with the _Chaos's_ head and she recoiled her machine with a yelp as her screens flickered.

The _Aegis_ had cleanly got her in the head and her shields had already dropped a massive percentage from his shot. Her machine- though vastly advanced didn't have strong shield spread over the body. "You were supposed to be the one dead!" she cried in frustration to the unresponsive red GUNDAM. She itched to kill the red GUNDAM, - no one had ever damaged her so much before!- but her eyes flickered back to the damaged _Huntress_. "Count yourself lucky and take care of your comrade." She snarled before spinning the _Chaos_ about and flying it back to the _Harmony_. Her mission had failed. But there would always be more chances.

-_Lady Kitalla!-_

A screen blinked on and she glanced in surprise at her communications officer. "Yes?" she asked politely, trying to keep her frustration below the service. Being a mercenary meant always acting like everything was going along to her plan.

-_The princess…she's gone!-_

It took Kitalla a minute to realize that they weren't talking about Kira's princess. She hissed. "Somebody, is messing with my chessboard." She snarled low under her breath. "Search the ship!"

"Yes captain!" the communications officer saluted and the screen blinked out. Kitalla exhaled slowly, drumming her fingers on the panels in a brisk motion.

"Kimi-hime… a queen… or a pawn." Her expression darkened. She hated the idea of being out-smarted. She wasn't used to losing track of her prey. She had planned everything out perfectly almost- so who was messing this up? Somebody she didn't know or someone already in the game. "Well…I guess that makes it my move now." She would have to talk to Lacus, wouldn't she…

Then again… what if…

A smile spread across her face.

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV on the Demi-god.

"Are you sure you don't want to have that looked at?" Athrun said worriedly, hovering over Akira as she bandaged her wound, her teeth gritted. The two pilots had just stripped off their protective flight suits and Athrun had followed Akira back into their room to check on her.

"I'm fine!" she insisted in a muffled voice. Her shirt was pulled up and held by her teeth to expose her smooth stomach where a thin cut- not nearly as deep as her other wound- marred her creamy-pale skin.

Athrun glanced at the still scabbed cut on her stomach from her previous cut. An uncomfortable reminder of the metal ship fragment that was burning a hole in his nightstand.

Without meaning to, he held out a hand and grazed her first injury with the pads of his fingers, skimming it lightly and in a probing way.

Akira tensed under his warm, lingering touch, her hands frozen in taping the bandage down. Nearly hesitant her hands finished the job then she caught Athrun's hand in her own. Her shirt fell free, sliding in a rumpled manner to cover the lower half of her stomach.

She gazed at Athrun unsurely with wide, curious violet eyes and Athrun sucked in a breath at the thrumming feeling in him. As if at her touch he felt like a quivering music cord, vibrating with a rich tone under her gentle play.

She half-smiled, pushing his hand back. "You're too nice, Athrun. You worry too much too, I'm fine. We heal quick," she grinned, nudging his hip with her own as she strode by.

Athrun let his still warm hand fall to his side and he sighed. "Right. And if you hadn't stepped in…I would be dead." He turned to face her and bowed slightly. "I owe you, thank you."

Akira's breath seemed to catch and his green orbs flicked up to meet her violet ones.

Akira looked conflicted and he straightened up, puzzled and she shook her head, turning away. "Keep your gratitude. It's what any soldier would have done." She bit her lip then abruptly turned and walked out of the room, her obvious discomfort and cool behavior a warning for Athrun not to follow.

Athrun sighed then turned and headed to his desk, flopping down into the chair, spinning idly in it. "Why do you have to be so confusing?" he groaned, rubbing his brow. Straightening up, he pulled out his laptop, booting it up. While it loaded up he relived the recent fight. He had taken a rookie out into a battle with a known, dangerous mercenary only to have him be the one in danger. To have him being the one who needed to be saved It would have been embarrassing if he hadn't nearly torn off the _Chaos's _leg and shot the dragon in the head. But still, to be saved by a rookie. And she saved him and nearly got herself killed in the process. She was brave, and loyal and rather foolish but he owed her his life.

He had almost lost his life today…

And instead it felt like he was losing his heart.

The moment his laptop loaded up, a message with a symbol of 'importance' popped up on the screen flashing. His green eyes narrowed as he read aloud the sender's name. "A friend amongst ZAFT?" his mouse-arrow hesitated over opening it and with a determined bored click, he opened it. A video popped up in black and white and he leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows raising in surprise at the title at the top of the picture. It was the day the _Chaos_ had first made it's appearance, attacking and destroying the ORB ship. It was a video from inside the terminal and it was frozen on an image of a girl.

A tingle ran down his spine of anticipation and he zoomed up on the girl. She had light colored hair, and her slightly turned face was caught just then in the picture.

"No…" Athrun whispered, recognizing that terrified, desperate face of the blonde. "Akira…"

The game was up… She had been at the docking system before he had even arrived in the _Aegis_. She had lied to him…

A crime like this could earn death for her, if the captain deemed it. And Athrun would be the one told to deliver it…

She had lied to him. The fragment of metal was a piece of the ship…a piece of the ORB ship.

"Why…?" he whispered. "Why, Akira…why?"

Questions he had been trying to keep in check flooded his mind in a jumble.

Who was she really? Was she even a loyal member of ZAFT? Was she a spy from the EA or maybe even ORB them selves?

His heart ached at the thought of leveling a gun, and cocking the trigger, pointing it directly at Akira's heart.

He clenched his fists, caught in a sudden wave of anger. She had _lied _to him. _Betrayed _him.

Her words echoed in his head like a soft sad whisper. "_Don't trust me."_

He couldn't of course…no…not with this information in his hands. He had to report to the Captain of the possibility of Akira being a traitor.

And yet…she had saved him…If not his life, she had at least earned his benefit of doubt. Athrun reached slowly forward absentmindedly to graze the laptop surface with his fingers. "You get one more chance, Akira. Prove me that this is wrong… That you are who you say you are, Akira Yamato… please."

OOOOOO

Cagalli POV

Ignoring pain… Turning and walking and pretending the burning ache in your stomach doesn't exist…no…not as easy as it looks.

Ignoring your own foolish decisions, pretending that you didn't just save your enemy when you could have and should have just let him die solving a problem for your own country- no, even harder.

I was in a whirl of internal chaos, pacing in the corridors as I considered my previous actions. _Why? Just why did I do that? Why did I risk myself so stupidly for him. I had risked my life for him like Kira would for me, like my mom did for me. Did…could…_was it possible?

"Am I…do I…lov-li-like you?" I whispered, stammering slightly. I paused in my bitter walk to look out through a small window into space. Space was beautiful; a velvet darkness with sparks of stars and galaxies that stretched on forever and more. A vast realm of mystery and enchantment. Of always feeling blind, and unsure, always in danger of being hurt but unable to resist the call of the stars, the moons, the worlds.

Just like love... Any moment your heart could break, you could lose yourself. You stumble around helplessly, making mistakes, feeling blind and unsure of where you stand. And yet…you can't help but reach out with your hands, hoping to catch _his _in your own. Hoping that when you fall down, _he _will help you up. When you laugh, and cry, and simply dance _he_ will be there.

_Now, do you get it? Cagalli? _My heart asked, _Now does it all make sense?_

It did… Things were crystal clear and I wished that I was once more blind. Because no, I couldn't love him- I couldn't even like him! First, for any normal relationship, he didn't like me. And he was engaged!

And second of all and the most important part. We were two different people from different worlds to say so the least. I was a Natural and the princess of ORB and he was the son of the chairman of ZAFT and a Coordinator. We were born to hate each other, heck, he was trying to kill 'me' now (wasn't that what this whole mission was about on the _Demi-god_?).

How many times did I have to tell myself to get that fact?

But no logic would work.

_He doesn't love me…he can never love me. _My heart then spoke to my bewildered self, directing me and filling me with hurt, unhappiness and defeat.

I had no idea of what having a crush or even what love might feel like. I had no idea if it ever came so sudden or so strong for others in the moment that one realized that they exist. All I knew was that as long as he didn't like me in the least, then…then things would be okay. And he wouldn't be hurt. That was the least I could do for him.

A tear ran a course down my cheek and I gritted my teeth, scrubbing at it furiously. "Why you of all people…of all Coordinators!" I hissed angrily. "Why now? Why me?"

I wanted to cry out my frustration, my confusion, and my fear.

At least, that's what Cagalli wanted to do.

And I was Akira, a Coordinator. A pilot. A ZAFT soldier. A cold heartless girl who was trying not to lose herself in this strangely new feeling that warmed her to her depths.

_Love._

Having loved…yes. I had loved many people.

Being in love. No. I will not let myself love Athrun Zala. I will stop myself now from tumbling off this hazardous cliff.

It was a war- and my heart was the opponent.

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the Harmony.

"The damage isn't severe, is it?" Kitalla asked her chief Engineer, Natsu.

He whistled low. "Wow, he really got you- didn't he? I haven't seen this baby so badly damaged in...well...never comes to mind."

"Hah!" she snorted. "And i would have liked to keep it in that state. I don't like having to repair it- mobile suit equipment don't just pop out of no where."

"KITALLA!"

The engineer spun around, raising his eyebrows as footsteps echoed loudly toward us.

The black-haired captain sighed, thumping her head in earnest against her beloved _Chaos. "Pain. In. The. Butt." _she grumbled through her teeth, gazing through slitted eyes. She spun around, raising her chin to face Kira. "Look, i didn't do anything. So disappear!"

Kira looked like he was about to throttle her. "Kitalla! It's what you _were _going to do that i want to know about!"

"Well, excuse me for not involving you in all of my plans cause I forgot that this ship and it's crew circles around you- oh wait, no it doesn't." She flicked Kira irrtably in the forehead before stalking past him. "Now if you want to be useful go fetch me a coffee- make it black- and something with chocolate cause if we want to be one step ahead of the enemy then i'm going to need a major sugar rush."

Kira snorted, rubbing his forehead and fell into step alongside the brooding captain. "The enemy?" he repeated. "And who are you referring to? And does that make you on the same side as us."

"ORB has a side?" The captain raised her eyebrows then snickered. "Right now things look interesting to me. And who knows, there may be something in it for me. If i figure things out..." her gaze traveled for a moment then it snapped back to Kira. "The enemy? You think there isn't one?"

Kira hesitated unsurely. "Well, no, there is no enemy really... I mean...if you think about it..." even to him his words sounded like a question.

"Indeed..." Kitalla's eyes became half-lidded and she waved at him absentmindedly to pick up the pace as she led him in the direction of her room. "Kira...did ZAFT just happen to find out there was an ORB scout ship in the docking system? Did they perform any scans, any searches on the ship?"

Kira's eyes widened in surprise at this line of questioning. He hadn't thought about it since it had happened but now Kitalla did raise the question. How did ZAFT know about the ORB ship?

"Um, no..." he stammered slightly. "There were no searches, nothing. Cagalli just showed up out of the blue and told us that ZAFT knew about us or something..."

Kitalla's golden eyes darkened. "Fascinating." she fell quiet for a moment then asked. "Yuna Roma...is he trustworthy?"

The brunette shook his head violently in disagreement to her suggestion. "Roma is a lot of things but a spy isn't one of them. He was in the ship with me when ZAFT attacked. He had no idea they were attacking us then either." he made a face and Kitalla relaxed.

"Unless it was Kamikaze?" she added brightly.

Kira snorted. "Please, can you honestly see him risking himself?"

Her brow furrowed and they both exchanged a long look as they remembered the fit Yuna Roma had thrown the moment his eyes had opened. "Good point... But if he was afraid of risking himself then why did he come on the mission in the first place," she demanded. "You can't say that the mission was supposed to be fast and easy."

Kira opened his mouth then closed it, nodding. "No...it wasn't. We figured it was going to be dangerous...I was... surprised when Yuna had volunteered to come."

"So was he ignorant...foolish...or..." Kitalla trailed off thoughtfully, outsides her door.

"Or?" Kira asked.

She smiled slowly. "No...it's nothing." She bowed slightly and saluted. "Well, Kira... I'm glad we had such a conversation...it's rather promising for our friendship."

"Oh really?" Kira snorted.

"Yes..." her gaze became rather crocodile-like and the door behind her slid open. "For now i know that if i ever go up against your battalion then i must first attack the strategist. I consider you very brilliant and I would hate to have to kill you. Farewell." and with that cheery note she disappeared behind the door into her room and Kira gaped.

"Wonderful... i can't tell if i'm making friends or enemies." he whispered, staring uncertainly at the door before turning and walking away, pondering what had been said.

For who had alerted ZAFT of their existence in _Octus Five. _Who had known? The _Archangel _would be too far away , for anyone traitorous in the crew to send a message and the only other person left was...

"Cagalli..." he murmured, speechless. "But wait, that's not right." Cagalli had shown up to warn him and Yuna so who...?

His gaze darkened. "Kimi..." But of course...the tyrant girl had disappeared. Fantastic.

It seemed some people just knew when it was their cue to disappear.

OOOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

"Oh! Athrun, you're awake!" I yelped, coming out of the bathroom. The ice pack i had been holding to my stomach dropped and I leaned over, wincing, to pick it up. It was late at night and normally my lieutenant would be asleep around this time. Thank God i hadn't taken my contacts out yet- i had just come out of the bathroom to get my pajamas to change.

Athrun smiled in a half-hearted way, darting forward to grab the ice pack before me and handing it to me. "Your stomach still hurt."

I rolled my eye. "Yeah, just a bit and all."

"You should have it looked at."

Was it just me or did his expression seem slightly hardened, his tone cool. I hesitated, my fingertips just brushing his as i took back the ice pack. I pressed it against my burning stomach, feeling it's cool, numbing affect spread through my uniform. "Uhum, yeah... maybe i will tomorrow." I would do no such thing, but what he didn't know didn't hurt.

He shrugged, sitting back down on my bed. "Can't have my fellow pilot in bad shape for the next fight."

"Of course, speaking of which, have you heard of the repairs on the _Huntress?_"

"Yeah, i checked in. The repairs are going along smoothly and they'll replace the screening." Athrun fiddled with a hole in my blanket that i could have sworn wasn't there a few days ago. Oh shoot.

"Oh good," I smiled uncertainly at him. "We need to have at least two pilots to fight against the _Chaos _ at once. It's a shame we can't fit more mobile suits in the hangar."

"The ship was built for speed mainly." Athrun said quietly. "We could only choose one other pilot."

I sighed. "And you chose a rookie who has an outrageous temper and nearly got herself killed in the first day." i took a small breath then sat down next to him, scooting closer until our shoulders were nearly touching, my face red.

Athrun's green eyes flicked to me and I wished i could decipher the unspoken thoughts that were flickering in his eyes like minnows in a dark pool of water.

"You did good today." he said slowly, nudging me in the shoulder.

"Right, i attacked with out thinking. I got thrown with out any thought of what to do." I stopped there, ducking my head in what i hoped was a sign of foolishness. And i was being foolish- i was pointing out my Natural limitations. I couldn't think as far ahead as Athrun naturally could and my reflexes to a Coordinators were terrible. Hopefully though, Athrun would just brush it off as a rookie's faults.

"Akira..."

"Yes?" I prompted, watching Athrun's face contort slightly as if he was struggling to tell me something.

He sighed. "Nothing." Almost wearily he looked back up at me and in a rather absentminded motion he lifted his hand and touching a lock of my hair. A slight smile spread across his face but he looked tired. "Your hair seems more golden then blonde."

I froze as his warm thumb grazed across my cheek and I stared at his green eyes wordlessly as if i was caught in a trance. "Uhum, thank you... hahha, my mom wanted it like that." I forced a grin. As if my hair had been designed by other then the Creator's hands. As if i had been born like Athrun had- having my body altered and shaped by another's hands.

"Of course... but whose to say it's not original and you? Coordinators were meant to be a more perfect human body wise. We were supposed to be more... unique." Athrun's smiled dimmed slightly. "But is it really unique when we are all made to look how we do by scientists and our parents? Pre-ordained instead of 'chance'...is that unique?"

Something in my chest melted and warmed, sending shivers down me. The way he spoke so thoughtfully of his kind of humans, wondering instead of just accepting it. On whim i slid my hand down his forearm and threaded my fingers through his, leaning against him slightly. It was against all code of conduct.

But he sounded so lonely- like how i always felt. And for a moment i just wanted to remind both of us of who we are.

"Do you regret being made a Coordinator?" I breathed softly.

Athrun shook his head, his hair rustling in my ear and he leaned slightly in return against me. "No... and you remind me of unique...There is just something so... fresh and new about you."

Hah, he could say that again, I smiled inwardly. "You are unique to. There will be no other boy with green eyes and midnight hair like you, Athrun." I butted my head slightly into his shoulder and he chuckled.

"You don't think i'm foolish for questioning all of this?" he asked and I tried to pretend that my heart wasn't beating abnormally loud in my chest from the heat his body gave off, the touch of his skin and his breath in my ear, raising goosebumps down my neck.

"No..." I said slowly. "It's part of what makes you, Athrun Zala."

"Can I tell you something?"

I bit my lip then nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, this might sound sorta weird." AThrun began and I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes over my head. "But, you remind me of who I am...and not just my father's soldier." he swallowed. "Thank you..."

I was getting into deep. Conversations like this shouldn't be taking place.

And instead of listening to my logical side I hugged Athrun with one arm, keeping my face down so he couldn't see the bewilderment in my eyes. "Of course."

In a very sweet gesture of comfort and companion ship, Athrun's arm encircled my shoulders, a warm, sturdy presence that kept me from falling apart.

Tears burned in my eyes but i swallowed, keeping them back.

I wanted to say: "You remind me of who I am...and of who I can never be."

But instead I said. "It's late...we should get some sleep."

It was a moment before he responded. "Yeah..."

And just before I could shrug off his arm he twisted me towards him slightly and pressed his lips against my forehead. I froze, holding my breath in shock and he murmured against my skin.

"Good night Akira."

He got off my bed, heading towards the bathroom. The door closed with a click and the light from the bathroom was cut off, leaving me in the pale shadows cast by his nightstand light.

I held a hand to my forehead, still warm from his lips. "Goodnight, Athrun..." I whispered softly.

**I know, it seems like it's all falling apart but never fear for a asucaga-loving writer is here. (oh a rhyme…hah…)**

**Anyhoo, I really really wanted to apologize for how crappy and shortish this chapter was. I know that Cagalli is probably really OOC and I'm sorry. I wrote this chapter on the fly and I sorta shoved two chapters together to make this one. Also, the GUNDAM fight scene I'm sorry about- I can write fighting scenes to sword scenes, to all sorts of scenes, but it's pretty hard for me to do mecca-related scenes like that so I'm really sorry that I couldn't portray it really well and I hope I didn't confuse you. =(**

**Also, I'm really sorry about how I rushed things (and managed to get a late update all at once- way to go, Azetta…)… well I feel like I rushed things concerning Cagalli and Athrun. Just to say, it's not official yet that they really like eachother. Mainly cause of his and her problems which will be overcome in the next couple chapters if I feel like it. If not…then…hee. Well, you'll see.**

**Anyway, Mwu is back! Yay =D **

**Not much to say.**

**Hope you enjoyed this thoroughly sucky chapter of random bits -.- (SORRY! D= )**

**Review please, comments and questions =)**

**-Azetta**

**Jabberbomb**

**Well…not much to say… I'm sorta depressed from writing this chapter ( I know I can do better! I'm just having a crappy mindblock of a sort) =( **

**But anyway, just a headsup, I had a very good reason for updating late and with a terrible chapter (whoo) actually, well, no it's not a great reason. I had a pretty busy week (dur) and I also got hit with another out of the blue random fanfiction idea which I really really want to start working on alongsides the Tangled Fates. Buuut I don't want to get involved in writing two fanfictions (I don't know if my puny brain could take it!) but it's going to be a romance/fantasy of Cagalli and Athrun (what can I say? I love them =) maybe I'll do it after I finish this? (oh dang, that might not be for a bit) ahhhh, now I have to wait, D= well, we'll see, =)**

**If you're interested in fantasy (wait…maybe it's supernatural…crap) and want me to write the other fanfiction alongside this one (the updates would be slower then Tangled Fates) then please feel free to PM me or review- I take all feedback into consideration and I'll see if I'll feel comfortable working it out =) **

**Idk =D heeey, I'm feeling better again! Hahahha talking/writing does wonders for the soul.**

**Love y'all**

**- Azetta**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is…The last chapter before we get into some more adventure. And mucho important stuff happens even if it's probably only going to confuse you even farther… =D **

**But my replies! Must reply first to my awesome reviewers!**

**-Mwah Z- ** awww, I'm glad you can connect with Cagalli =) And yes, despite all the angst, suspension and drama I put in my story I promise you there will be a happy ending…sorta…depends if I want a sequel or not =P But I don't think I will ahhaha, cause as soon as this story is done I'm going to want to jump right into my other story (which won't be published till after this one is complete, but thankyou!) And yeah, I'm trying not to make Cagalli too much of a Damsel in distress at times with all her injuries (she's a magnet for them, what can I say?) but yeah…

-**WritingKnightmare- **Seriously…you're like…my unofficial beta…Thankyou so much for the spelling/messup advice. Someday I really need to compile everything you said to me and go back and fix it when I have time to examine each piece of writing. =) I started reading your fiction story! It was great! I hope you update soon!

And good job! Blame it on your parents =P and my friend got her wisdom teeth removed and I remember how she acted afterwards- have fun ;)

**FushionAC**-I know! Maybe I should change this to an angst/romance story, lol! I write so much confusion and sadness into this story though, it's fun. And it was popular in the TV show anyway =P

**Falconrukichi- **This part of the story is wrapping up- and why indeed =)

**Saki-hime – **me too! Oh wait…I'm the one writing it….riiiiight…. duh…well then…And thanks for reviewing =)

**AnimeHuntress- **AWWWWWWWWW! Thankyouu! You have seriously just reduced me to a puddle of tears *sniffles* I'm so happy that you liked my story and I'm honored that you love it so much! I've read some of your works and I hope you continue writing/updating =) And yeah, I completely understand about GSD, I definitely like Gundam Seed better then it's sequel though I still wish they had made the end of GSD longer or at least had another episode to it to finish up the season on a better note then half of the main characters floating randomly in space (and perhaps Athrun/Cagalli and Lacus/Kira getting married? Then again maybe not- one can hope though..)

**Baka4Anime- **Do I sense a hint for some Kitalla/Kira? Then again,,, maybe not (though the idea did cross my mind once) but it wouldn't work well cause Kitalla is actually like five or so years older then Kira and I couldn't handle writing her as a romantic character towards Kira…why am I justifying myself again? Wait...then again... Hahahah I just babble on and on, I'm so stupid…

And Jona and kimi? Oooh, we shall see =).

And yeah,,, half of my brain is always like 'lets see Cagalli get in trouble' and the other half is 'SHUT UP! Don't be such a drama queen! Stay true to Gundam Seed!' it's so hard being me sometimes *sigh*

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing! You win my heart every time and are the inspiration for every chapter (no joke!). I hope you continue to enjoy reading Tangled Fates =)**

**Just a heads up- cause of a back-up in my school work and a busy life, the updates might be a littler slower or the chapters being shorter or...both (laugh...) so soorrrry!**

**Happy Reading!**

***Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed…but you won't find Kitalla in any of their episodes =D **

OOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the Harmony.

"_You betrayed me!" The raven-haired girl cried. Her expression was of hurt and pain. She shook her head back and forth as tears slipped down her cheeks._

_The dirty-blonde haired boy in front of her grabbed at her hand pleadingly. "No! Kitty, listen to me, please!" _

"_Don't call me that!" shrieked the girl, yanking weakly on her hand._

_The boy stared at her in a desperate love-sick way as if his heart was breaking at the sight of the girl's tears. "Please…please listen to me." He whispered._

"_I know…everything!" The girl whispered. "I know…what you've done! What you've kept from me!" With every word, every harsh accusation full of bitter resentment her golden eyes grew wider._

"_I thought you would understand," the boy whispered, his blue eyes flecked by strands of golden hair stared at her as if he was begging her with his gaze. "I thought…"_

"_That I would agree?" The girl demanded, rubbing her nose ineffectively. She glared at the boy through her tears. "I loved you…I lo-" her words were cut off though as the boy sprung forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his lips against hers._

_The girl froze in surprise and the boy threaded his fingers through her thick locks of black hair, moving his lips against hers as if he was trying to convey his heart's wishes to her. It was not a warm sweet kiss, it was hot and aggressive, seeking answers yet at the same time it was humble and scared and offering it's self up._

'_Please' was the message. 'Please don't leave me' _

_The girl wanted to kiss him back so bad. She knew these lips that were kissing her lips so desperately. She knew those arms that held her so tightly and protectively- in a fierce way as if he never wanted to let her go. She knew _him. _Or… at least…she thought she had._

_She pushed him away, her lips still stinging from the taste of his mouth, tears caught in her lashes. They stared at each other, catching their breaths silently._

_The boy's eyes stayed fast on her, hope burning in them._

_And for a moment she wanted to pretend that she could be that girl. The girl who gave up everything she believed in for that boy. Who put her hand in his and said: "Where ever you go, I will follow." Whose relationship would always be the most important factor, in a world…where love truly did conquer all._

_And they lived happily forever after._

_But not in her world for she wasn't the princess in the fairytale. She wasn't meant for that life of love and luxury._

"_Thank you," she whispered to the boy, startling him. She took a step back, her eyes locked on his in a somber way. "You showed me which path I must take in life…"_

_The boy took a step towards her, his eyes growing huge as if he had reached the conclusion._

"_Being alone…is a sacrifice I'm willing to make." The tears in her eyes broke forth once again and ran sticky and hot down her cheeks and she clenched her fists so hard that she felt blood bead up from where her nails cut her palm. "Goodbye and I hope you find what you were searching for in life." And then she turned and ran, the boy's cry still echoing in her ears, her heart still breaking in her chest._

_The tears fell and fell and she knew no solace. She was betrayed. And she was angry._

_For then on he would be her sworn enemy- that was her promise that she intended to keep. _

_Her heart was hardened from her misery and brittle from her anger. If someone from her past were to see her now they would be shocked at the change in her. Her new life she knew nobody in and it was just her walking the path of distraught alone until…_

The captain of _Harmony _sat up in her bed with a gasp, clutching at her pounding chest. "Damn that dream!" she hissed before turning back over with an irritable growl and settling again into her comforts. Her hair draped over face like a black curtain, and she curled in a ball as if resisting dream's clutches.

One long lock of hair- slightly curly from being slept on- glinted wetly in the light from her clock. And a single last drop- like a tear- ran down it before seeping into the pillow making a damp spot to match the other one where the woman's face had laid on the pillow before she had awoken.

_In our dreams… are we ourselves? In our dreams when we know no better to follow rules or to act in a certain way- are we true to who we are deep down? Or is it just bits and pieces making us up in our heads?_

_Are the things that make up our dreams just memories or restless thoughts the subconscious wants to be heard?_

_But if that is all true… then what inspire the feelings that course through us? _

_Nightmares inspire fear- we wake up with our heart racing. Is it because in our dream it's so real and we know no better then to be afraid, even if it is the simplest thing?_

_True love dreams inspire 'soul mate connection' thoughts- after dreaming of some we possibly fancy do we not awake with the hope that that dream meant something? That it was a sign that this…this one would be our one?_

_Sad dreams- What is there to possibly say? What makes us wake up crying? Why do these dreams come fewer then the rest? And why do we remember them so vividly compared to others? Why can we still feel that thorn-like pain that twisted our heart so? What inspires these dreams? What gives them life? What gives them pain?_

Kitalla's eyes slid close as she let out a last uneasy sigh and slipped into good dreams, bad dreams and dreams that by the time she had woken up, wouldn't even remember.

OOOOOOOOO

Aboard the _Avenger._

Narrator POV

A fist slammed down on the personal desk, making a small pill bottle fall over with a _chink_ sound. "Damn that infuriating little girl! Who does she think she is?" Rau Le Creuset hissed, glaring at the e-mail he had received a few moments ago. Not that he was one to talk considering his own plans involving ZAFT, ORB and the EA.

The door to his bedroom slid open with a hiss and footsteps clicked inside, interrupting his train of thought.

"Lieutenant?"

The blonde took a deep breath before spinning around slowly. The upper half of his face as covered by a white mask, hiding his eyes. But a frown still showed, conveying his annoyance. "Elseman, Joule, Hahnenfus, Armandf, Aiman." He greeted his subordinate pilots and they saluted him sharply in response.

"Your orders, Sir?" Joule asked.

Creuset gazed at the motionless picture of the red-legged ship that seemed to belong to no nation. He glanced back up at the email he had received. "Our fleet can lose a ship…" he said slowly.

"Sir?"

Creuset's eyes snapped back to Joule's, staring at him intently. "Joule. I expect the best from you. You are in charge of Elseman and Hahnenfuss while I'm gone and you will lead them in battle against that bogey." He nodded to the picture on his laptop screen. "Confirm who they are, their intentions and report back to me. By then I should be back in time to help destroy them."

"But what about our original mission?" Hahnenfuss broke in, her eyes wide and she took a step forward.

"I will have already talked it over with our superiors." Creuset replied calmly.

"Where will you be, Lieutenant?" Elseman asked.

Creuset's eyes flicked to him. "I will be leading my own mission." He stated simply. He saluted again. "I will be departing in a few hours as soon as the repairs to my ZGMF-1017M GINN are finished."

Taking the cue, the pilots in front of him saluted and filed out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Creuset slipped the bottle of pills into his pocket and stood up, stretching. "Imitation is after all, the most sincere form of flattery." He murmured, pulling open a drawer in his desk and pulling out a blue-and-white EA pilot uniform, holding it up into the light. A smile slipped across his face.

_She_ thought that she could out smart him by making her move first? Baka.

Of course, Creuset knew their original missions that their buyers wanted. And he had a good idea what their creator wanted in their own personal gain. But Creuset had lost interest in playing by their rules. He knew what he wanted to do and now that Mwu La Flaga was dead, he could get it done.

"It will take more then ORB to destroy ZAFT when I'm done." He chuckled to himself. "The Naturals will die- as I've promised, Mr. Zala."

Traitors were never looked kindly upon. Creuset was never supposed to have join the ZAFT army in the first place, never supposed to have meet Patrick Zala who had discovered who Creuset really was.

Never supposed to have his opinions and goals changed. But some Buyers offers were…better then others. The technology ZAFT offered was a lot more advanced then the EA medical-wise after all.

"I am the First and the oldest, after all." He said to himself. "I should be able to do what I want." The pills rattled in his pocket as a reminder of his 'problems' and he made a face. "They'll think that I'm finally returning home to do what I was made to do." He said to himself quietly. The smile twisted his face in a cruel way. "Let them think what they may. It's my move!"

OOOOOOO

_Octus Five_

Narrator POV

Meer Campbell looked at herself critically in the mirror hanging from the back of her door. Her thin, dainty fingers braided her thick pink hair expertly, weaving in flowers every now and then.

Each of _them _had their own problem. Meer's apparently was her physique which had grown slightly differently compared to her replica.

But of course, she was sure that nobody would notice the differences come time. Her benefactor had promised that.

She had wanted to wait for the other two to make their move first- nothing would help smooth her path out like outside support- but her benefactor had disagreed. She would make her move in a few days and it would be simple and easy and she and her benefactor would both get what they wanted and nobody would notice a change in anything. And honestly, even if the other two derived from their planned paths she didn't care as long as they didn't get in the way of hers.

Meer liked things going her way, and soon, everything would be going her way.

OOOOOO

_Two days later_

OOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the Archangel

Mwu La Flaga awoke with a groan and after trying multiple times to sit up he gave up all together.

A nurse walked in the room and he brightened. "Excuse me, Missy," he rasped. "But is there any chance I could see that lady captain?" He needed to find out what an ORB ship was doing out in space with the state-of-the-art ship if possible and try and negotiate a way back home.

The blonde nurse blinked in surprise, hesitated, glancing at his steadily-beeping monitors before nodding and exiting the room.

The moment she was gone, Mwu gave himself a one over. He had various injuries all over his body along with aches and pains but at least he was whole and what felt like completely mobile.

"Good morning,"

He lurched painfully about in his bed to face that beautiful brown-haired woman who had walked in, a clipboard under one arm as if he had interrupted her taking account of things.

He dipped his head, saluting weakly. "Lieutenant Mwu Flaga at your disposal, I suppose."

She saluted. "Captain Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel_." She slid into the seat next to his bedside, motioning for him to relax.

"Since I can't think of any reason for ORB to save me, I want to thank you," Mwu said hesitantly, very aware of how precarious his situation was.

Ramius nodded, not a flicker of thought in her brown eyes. A slight smile tugged at her lips in a sad way. "I believe it is we who owe you our gratitude, Lieutenant. You rescued us from a fight we did not wish to have."

Mwu made a face. "Of course, the pacifists would rather lay down and die before lift a gun."

Ramius's gaze darkened but she didn't respond. "Also as we do not take sides, we saw no reason to deny you hospitality." The implication was hardly veiled in her words and Mwu grinned.

Even battered and aching, it was hard for him to resist the calls of the siren.

Women were his specialty in every situation and despite her being an enemy force (though he did owe her for saving his life) an interest flickered in his heart at the idea of trying to win her heart like he had done to so many other beautiful women (of course in the end their hearts were always broken). Women were conquests, and for Ramius he was going to make a special case…

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the Chaos.

He was a guest.

He was a favored guest.

One on temporary stay.

One with a temporary protection.

And he was certainly not snooping through the Captain's stuff.

Her Captain's room was small and plain, no pictures, no flower pots, no nothing of personal décor. Just plain and boring.

"Where are the hanging skulls? The blood smears on the wall, eh?" Kira had first said when he had walked in, comparing it to the Captain's personality. Kitalla hadn't appreciated the joke though because she asked if he wanted to _be_ the first blood smear.

"What does it take to hack a laptop now a days?" Kira mumbled under his breath. He was waiting Kitalla's return and making all use of it in her clean little office.

Nothing of importance turned up so he had opened up her laptop with a quick prayer that the Captain wouldn't suddenly walk in any moment.

"Damn…still nothing…" Kira frowned, closing the laptop and reaching to close the open drawers of the small desk. One closed with a small thunk sound despite it being empty. Curious, he pulled it back open, feeling the inside for items.

But there was nothing…could it be a…

"A false bottom? Really Kitalla? You couldn't think of anything better then that?" he grinned, feeling pleased with himself, popping open the wooden hatch and pulling out a thin slip of paper. "Heeelloo." He murmured, holding it up to examine intently.

The picture was of a girl who had to be around Kira's age at the most with black hair that was neatly pulled back into a bun under her soldier cap. Her hand was up into a strange clenched salute over her heart and her other hand held a gun relaxed at her side. She wore a pale blue uniform of a Blue Cosmos cadet and the spark in her yellow eyes, right down to the annoyed expression on her face was unmistakable.

"Kitalla!" Kira whispered. Kitalla was part of Blue Cosmos? Was she still?

"_Excuse me, Kira-san, but I doubt Kitalla will appreciate your intrusion."_

Kira yelped at the musical voice that sounded behind him and he spun around to gaze into a pair of azure blue eyes that watched him steadily from the com-screen on the wall behind the desk.

"Lacus-san!" he gulped, slowly sliding the picture back into it's place in the drawer, closing the hatch and sliding it shut silently. Strangely enough he felt embarrassed and guilty to be caught by the rather kind-seeming girl in this …awkward moment.

Lacus did nothing but smile steadily at him.

"This is not how it looks…" he said hesitantly.

The pink-haired girl cocked her head. "_It isn't_?" she asked in a rather wondering tone.

Kira flushed. "Well… it is exactly how it appears." He gestured to the Captain's desk. I won't deny it nor defend myself." He tried to glare indignantly at the beautiful girl but he found it impossible and he swallowed.

"_Very understandable_." Lacus said after a moment. _"Just make sure such doesn't happen again. Next time I won't save you from the Captain's wrath_." The dark look in her eyes surprised Kira and he realized just how serious she was being. "_Kitalla-dono's private life is her own and even I don't know the full extent of her world. But I would be careful- she doesn't take too kindly to those who nose into things where they don't belong."_

"But she's Blue Cosmos!" he gaped at the Coordinator in the flickering screen. "She can't be trusted!"

Lacus shook her head defiantly. "_Trust isn't really part of this operation anymore, Kira-san. But right now she is all you have. Either you are here and live or…if we hadn't shown up you would be dead."_

"Is she a spy for you?" Kira demanded- like a pitbull, he wouldn't let go.

"_No…It was hard enough to get her to rescue you and your friend let alone endanger herself even more thoroughly for things she doesn't hold any interest in_." Lacus-san said with a heavy sigh.

Kira's hands clutched the armrests. "Then how can you be so confident?"

She cocked her head. "_Does it matter to you? If you are so quick to assume that she is the bad guy then I suppose I must be one with her."_

Kira flushed hotly as he realized the point she had made. Why was he excluding Lacus-san from the list of 'enemy-maybes'?

"Oh um, Kitalla should be back soon," he added hurriedly to the Coordinator and she smiled.

"_I'll wait_," she said cheerfully and she scooted out of sight only to appear a moment later pulling a chair with her. She sat down neatly, back straight, legs crossed and beamed at Kira who felt suddenly untidy with his shaggy-cut hair, his, slightly bent posture, and flopped position. "_How do you like it aboard_?" she asked.

Kira straightened up. "Uhm, it's good. The crew is nice," he paused. "I notice it's a mix of Coordinators and Naturals." He dared to ask.

Lacus nodded. "_Kitalla-dono has a reason for everything that takes place on this ship, though you might not realize it. The crew, the organization they represent is called _Peace_."_

Kira snorted. "Getting a little on the cheesy side aren't we? Not to mention the irony…"

Lacus cocked her head and shrugged. "_Kitalla-dono has always been the one for dramatics. It's part of the reason she agreed to rescue you guys. She likes to be apart of things that might change the world one day. _Peace_. _Harmony_. And she calls herself along with her GUNDAM, _Chaos_. _Harmony_, the ship, where Coordinators and Natural's work together for _Peace_. See? Everything has a reason._"

"A mercenary working towards peace?" Kira snorted. "And no offense, Lacus-san, but I hardly think that we'll change the world."

"_Well I wouldn't tell that to Kitalla-dono,"_ Lacus said teasingly. "_Truly, though, Kira-san. I believe that you are very important to the world. Everyone is. But you…are needed now." _She hesitated. "Chaos_…. To balance _Peace_…that is her own story to explain, Kira. Just keep in mind that everyone has their reasons_."

Kira clenched his fists, scowling. "You don't know me." He muttered.

Lacus's brow furrowed. "_Kira-san_?" she asked politely.

"How can I trust her with Cagalli's life?" he demanded, trying to forget memories of his own past. Oh yes…he understood exactly what Lacus meant about 'pasts'. And even better he understood that some should just _stay_ buried. Some secrets were meant to be forgotten.

"_Like we've said before. You have no choice. And it's only a matter of time before ZAFT catches onto something_."

Kira shook his head. "Cagalli's different then other Naturals. She was trained for this life."

Lacus's expression darkened and she reached forward out of the camera's view. Straightening, he noticed something like a paper in her hand. "_Do you think we're the only ones who got this?"_ she demanded, holding up the object she had retrieved in front of the camera, filling it up screen.

Kira gasped, his violet eyes widening. It was a black-and-white picture of Cagalli at the docking system in _Octus five_. He gritted his teeth, his nails biting into the palms of his hands.

"_Do you understand, Kira-san_?" Lacus asked, quietly. "_We are doing everything we can."_

Kira stared up at her wordlessly then shook his head, giving up. "Fine…but I want to help."

Lacus opened her mouth but Kira cut her off. "As soon as Cagalli is aboard I will follow her orders but for now, I'm helping!"

Lacus stared at him in surprise then smiled, her gaze flickering to over his shoulder.

"Truly…I'm honored." Drawled a sarcastic voice behind him and Kira spun around the chair to see the raven-haired Captain watching him from the open doorway.

"Kitalla-sama!" he yelped, lurching forward at being caught at her desk.

Kitalla snorted. "No, please don't rise. Not when you were just getting so comfortable in my chair." Sarcasm dripped off her tone like honey from a spoon.

Lacus sighed. "_Kitalla-dono, we don't make friends with barbed tongues."_ She rebuked the prickly woman.

"Friends? Bah! Who needs them?" Kitalla swaggered up to the desk, hopping up to perch on a corner of it, her body turned towards the pink-haired girl and Kira. "Now you, how are you planning to be an asset to us anyway?"

Kira bit his lip, feeling hesitant with revealing his prowess. "Well…I'm a Coordinator." He hedged.

"Yeah? And I'm a Natural- want to see who can kick whose ass first?" Her golden eyes rolled. "Try again and this time tell me something I haven't figured out."

"_Kitalla-dono_!" Lacus hissed and Kitalla shrugged.

Kira frowned, feeling irritated he glared furiously up at Kitalla. And then it him... At the sight of the amused smirk, the taunting arch of her eyebrows, the triumphant glitter in her eyes, and the confident way she sat, he realized that this was her way of challenging him and winning! She was purposely getting under his skin to see how he reacted. She enjoyed these fights, enjoyed making people snap out and say too much whether in voice or body language.

She was a puppeteer and he was the puppet, doing exactly as she wanted and expected him to do at the lightest tug of the string.

Was that why Kitalla respected Lacus? And perhaps her whole crew, which Kira had started to notice, seemed to only treat Kitalla cheerfully despite her barbaric personality.

Being nice… was it really that hard?

He smiled to himself. "I look forward to fighting along side you, Kitalla." He cocked his head to one side and forced a smile.

For the first time since he had met her, Kitalla looked taken-back and her eyes narrowed as she struggled to adjust. "We-ell, what do you mean fight?"

Lacus looked amused and from the corner of his eye, Kira noticed Lacus smiling, her azure eyes on him in a rather proud way. It made him feel warm, as if he finally was starting to understand the game that Kitalla played.

"I'm an ace Mobile Suit Pilot." He stated simply to Kitalla.

Despite his revelation, Kitalla kept her face passive this time. She had let him surprise her once- it wasn't going to happen again. "And what did you pilot before you came here?"

Kira struggled not to grin. "The _Strike_. A GUNDAM."

Lacus gasped, her hands clapping together but Kitalla's face didn't so much twitch. All that she moved was her arms that crossed loosely over her chest.

"Wonderful, then I expect no less then the best from you, Kira Yamato." Her smile was razor sharp in return and Kira flinched at the implication in her words. "I believe we have a GINN in our hangar which you can modify for your personal use. I expect you to be ready for a fight by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Expecting an attack?" Kira's eyebrows raised.

"No but they should be," Kitalla nodded. "Got to strike while the iron's hot- don't I? Tomorrow it is."

Kira took a deep breath, feeling Kitalla's and Lacus's gaze trained on him. "Of course, Captain."

_Sorry, Cags. Slight change of plan.  
><em>

OOOOOO

Cagalli POV

"One-two-three-one-two-three- are you sure you're not getting tired?" Athrun paused in his steady beat though he kept moving to the pattern of the waltz he was teaching me. Rhythmic music played in the background.

I stumbled slightly, wincing before smiling though I felt like my body was trembling in his arms. "I'm fiiiine, Athrun. It's not like my other wound- I'm feeling perfect." In fact I was- with one hand in one of his, and the other resting on his shoulder, my body feeling snug against his, one of his arms around my waist holding me close… I felt…content and peaceful and gloriously alive.

The day had started like any other though instead of sparring, Athrun had insisted that he taught me how to dance after he learned that I couldn't. He thought it was pretty unfair that I shouldn't know how to dance and was horrified with my first couple attempts.

An hour passed and I had finally completed the box-step with out stepping on Athrun's feet (dancing isn't exactly a forte I'm proud of).

He smiled, his arm tightening, pulling me slightly closer. He had been doing that this whole time, we had started with our bodies hardly touching and now, we were close enough that he could rest his forehead against mine. Not that he should…or that I would want him to…

Ugh why was I even thinking this? It was totally unneeded and unhelpful to be so close…and liking it.

No! Not liking it!

Honesty isn't a forte I'm proud of either…

But despite the groggy butterflies, and the blush still coloring my cheeks I settled against his body like a hand to a glove- he was a perfect fit. I felt…alive under him, as if I was the violin string and he was the bow. All of my senses were perfectly aware of the brush of his skin, the heat of his body burning against me, his breath coming out soft and evenly in my ear and his warm, dark green gaze like glittering jade never leaving mine.

My hair was standing on end at how aware I was- how electrified and exhilarated just being this close to made him feel. God, I was such a loser it was pathetic.

"You're getting really go-" Athrun shut his mouth wincing as I trotted accidently on his toe.

"You weren't just about to say 'good' were you?" I snickered, slightly bopping my forehead to his in retribution.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Athrun promised, bopping me back gently and I smiled to myself.

Once upon a time I would have played with the mental image of kicking him in the shin in vengeance- hell I wouldn't even be in this position with him now would I?

So I think I surprised both of us when I ignored my normal tendencies.

"One-two-three." I reminded in a low sing-song voice, humming the beats while trying to keep my mind off the subtle ach in my stomach and the warm flush that wasn't just a blush on my skin.

There were two things that were scaring me recently.

How I was feeling towards Athrun completely bewildered me. It hit me like a tidal wave every single time, making me want to gasp for breath and only leaving me wanting more. (Lord, I sound so stupid) I didn't know how to handle this hot, overwhelming and growing feeling that was spreading through me like a wild fire. I didn't know if I _wanted_ to handle it- like I just wanted to let it run loose in me and let myself get caught up in the churning, roaring flow. It was driving me crazy, making me unsure.

Over the past two days I had some off and on headaches and I was afraid I was catching something. Which was NOT good. Because Coordinators don't get sick very easy and when they do they are rushed away to the hospital before it can spread. I on the hand, am a Natural which means I can catch more diseases then a Coordinator can and which also means I CAN'T be taken to a hospital or any form of medical help.

Even now I was starting to feel sorta nauseous from all the spinning.

Whoop-dee-freaking-doo!

But along with the dizziness there was also some nostalgia.

It reminded me only too clearly of when my father would gather me in his arms, set me down slightly so that my feet rested on top of his and began to dance, swinging me around the room.

"And spin." Athrun added, twirling me out. When he pulled me back in again, I was even more closer- close enough to kiss.

HOLY- where the hell had THAT come from?

Athrun's green eyes swam before me and I felt my body shiver in a slightly delirious, feverish way.

"My…" I murmured. "What big eyes you have!"

Athrun's green eyes sparkled with the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "My," he repeated back. "What a red blush you have!"

Of course I only reddened farther, ducking my head against his chest.

He chuckled and I felt the sound vibrate through his chest as he laughed. Peeking up out of the corner of my eye at his face I felt my heart squeeze in side of my chest at the sweet, amused expression in which he was watching me with.

So I kicked him lightly in the shins 'cause what can I say? I'm not used to this sorta treatment that left me bewildered and quivering.

Athrun skipped backwards, snickering at my bemused expression.

_Kira…_I thought to my lost friend. _What is happening to me? What is this warm feeling of…What would you call it? Hope? Confidence? Joy? Warmth. Kira… what would you think of me now? I decided…to abandon it all. I will…hurt him when it's time to leave…but Kira…I want this feeling of being needed- this feeling of needing. It reminds me to live and until I return to ORB…then I am no other then Akira Yamato, Athrun Zala's subordinate. _

"Yamato?"

So we were back to last names? The warm feeling dimmed in my chest as I felt something inside of me deflate with a weary wheeze. "Yes, Dumbass?" I said with a roll of my eyes, this time purposely stepping on his foot.

Athrun made a face to let me know he knew I had done that on purpose before saying. "I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Ahah! So you do think my dancing is good!"

Athrun broke the steady tempo to give me a long look before rolling his eyes and continuing. "Anyway, I got word from my father concerning the ORB scout ship."

Wonderful. Two sore topics all in jammed into the same sentence- just lay it on me, why don'tcha?

"And?"

"Well… he says that there are suspicions that the ORB scout ship wasn't exactly here to spy. There is no evidence of it."

I tried to keep my body from rippling with fear, my face an innocent mask as he twirled me carefully through the small dojang room. "Oh? Then what other reason did they conclude?"

"Well, they're not sure. But you would think that if they wanted to steal information they would head closer to a main base, ya know? Where we were there wasn't really that important info wise."

I cocked my head, as if enlightened. Should I argue against it? No…that might lead to suspicion on me. So with it I was. "I guess that makes sense…Unless they did that on purpose to confuse us?" I shrugged. Hey…it was what I would do. "Though it really doesn't matter much now since they are…de-dead and all." I struggled not to stutter on the word 'dead' but with a quick glance at Athrun's distracted frowning face I knew that he hadn't noticed.

"May I cut in?" called a voice and I looked up in surprise to see Tobias, and the girl Uru from the other day stepping into the room, a teasing grin on his boyishly handsome face.

Before I could awkwardly save myself from dancing with him, Athrun promptly threw me to the sharks by clearing his throat and backing up in a gesture of 'she's all yours'. Which of course 'the hell she is'. Men… They bring out the worst in me.

Tobias came up and I shot a dirty look over his shoulder at Athrun who seemed to be brooding as he watched us.

I mouthed: TRAITOR!

The intense look in his eyes as he watched Tobias's arm going confidently around my waist didn't lessen but the corner of his lip twitched slightly.

Uru, arms linked behind her back, came up beside Athrun, rocking on her toes, a smile on her face.

"You dance horribly." Tobias informed me with a cock-eyed smile.

I frowned. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Mr. Expert."

"I can't help but notice when my toes are being hammered on….unless it's on purpose?" he raised an eyebrow.

I jammed my heel into his foot and smiled sweetly, struggling to ignore the pain clamoring in the back of my mind. "And what if it is?"

We stared at each other hard, glaring with our eyes while keeping sweet smiles plastered across our faces.

"It's on!" I hissed.

OOOOOO

Narrator POV

Athrun was regretting letting go of Akira the moment he had seen the competitive gleam in her eyes and the satisfied smirk on Tobias's face. Parts of him were worried that things would go too far in one direction and it would be an all out war…another side of him was worried it would go too far in…well… a more positive direction. Not that that was a bad thing- no it was good that Akira was socializing (if that's what you want to call the miniature foot-stomping war anyway) but still, the uncomfortable prickles lurked there.

"Want to dance?" Uru asked Athrun, smiling.

He shrugged. "Why not?" he slid his arms awkwardly around her and she draped hers politely around his neck. Her body felt too thin, to small in Athrun's grasp. Like he could break her- not like Akira who had a presence, a sturdy form yet still curvy.

He led her gracefully in a simple pattern and not once did his feet feel the clobbering blow that Tobias's were getting a few feet away.

If Akira was his tiger then Uru was a pixie and Lacus…

_Is your freaking fiancé, genius!_

He paused, breaking out of Uru's gentle hold. He bowed at the waist. "Thank you for the dance but there are some things I need to get to." He straightened up and Uru smiled a completely friendly smile.

"No biggie, you owe me though." She teased before turning her attention to watch the would-be-amusing routine that Akira and Tobias were having.

Well…Tobias seemed to be having a good time annoying the younger girl.

But wasn't that Athrun's job? After all she was _his _rookie subordinate.

Athrun shook his head, dragging a hand through his thick midnight locks. "Driving me crazy." He muttered, before turning and walking towards the stairs.

OOOOO

Cagalli POV

By the time the song had come to an end (God, what was with it with these classical songs? They just went on and on!) my feet felt black and blue and I was all 'funned-out' not to mention if I was twirled one more time I think I was going to throw up. Talk about a pretty picture.

"That was great! We should do it again sometime!" Tobias exclaimed an Uru laughed.

I glared from the lump on the floor I made. "No we should not."

Uru held out her hand. "Up, Akira!"

I stuck out my hand and she dragged me to my aching feet.

"Where's Athrun?" I asked her, biting my bottom lip. He had walked out earlier I had noticed but I hadn't realized till now that he hadn't come back.

Tobias smirked slightly. "I chased him away from-" Uru elbowed him and he coughed, amending whatever he was going to say. "I mean, I scared him away with my awesome dance moves."

I stared at the two of them with my brow furrowed in confusion. I felt like I was struggling to keep my eyes open- heat waves kept washing over me and I tugged at the stiff collar of my uniform's jacket. "I hate to break it to you, Tobias-san, but those awesome dance moves you're talking about… just about broke my toes."

"Hence the scary part."

Uru chuckled. "I think Tobias-san wins that one." She winked at me, pushing Tobias away. "Go away, Toby. We're about to have a big-sister-to-little-sister chat."

Tobias jumped up and down in mock excitement. "OH-MY-GOD! I always dreamed of seeing one of these in actions! I thought they only happened in teeny-bopper movies!" he squealed.

Uru gave him a dirty look and kicked him sharply in the butt. "MOVE!" she roared and it stunned me to see such a loud voice come from such a small pixie-frame.

Tobias winked at me then shot towards the stairway.

Once he was gone, I sank to the floor in a weary sigh, grateful for the stable, support the ground seemed to offer. "What do you want Uru-san?" I asked the older girl who sat neatly down besides me with her legs folded. She grinned widely.

"He belongs in a highschool shoujo, doesn't he?"

I blinked. "I dono." I said slowly. _Come to think of it…what exactly was a highschool shoujo?_

She shrugged. "I think he just acts so happy all the time in defense. You know…cause of our work and everything." She sighed.

"Great…why are you telling me this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think he likes you." Uru confided to me and my eyebrows shot up, my face getting red.

She laughed at my open-mouth expression. "Nooo, not like that. But like a little-sister. I think that's why he's always trying to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?" I repeated slowly, swallowing slightly. What I really wanted was to head back to my room and flop on my bed with an ice pack on my forehead.

The blue-haired girl nodded furiously. "You always look so grave half the time." She explained.

I looked down at my toes. Grave?

"Well, except when you're with Athrun." Uru amended and my head snapped up.

"Um…what?" my voice cracked slightly.

Uru shrugged. "You glow when you're around him- and you guys share a room." She stared at me prompting but my brain was frozen and was too busy trying to wrap it's self around the idea of 'glowing' for it to finish her words.

So she made a suggestive hand-gesture and things clicked.

"Eyeeeeh!" I scooted back, pointing at her with my mouth open. "_NANI? NANI?_ It's not like tha-thaaat! Baka!" the room seemed to spin around me and I gasped for breath, feeling on the blood rush to my head, coloring my cheeks.

Uru cocked her head in surprise. "Huh? But everyone on the ship has been saying…." She trailed off at my horrified expression. "You mean you guy's aren't _lovers_?"

And then I fainted.

OOOOO

Narrator POV

Athrun was in the midst of explaining his idea of how to take down the Chaos to the Captain when Uru burst in, huffing and puffing.

"Athrun-san!" she gasped. "Akira-san-!"

Athrun frowned slightly. If it had anything to do with Akira and Tobias then he didn't want to hear it. "What?" he snapped slightly impatiently.

She waved wordlessly over her head then grabbed his hand and yanked him from the room, dragging him ruthlessly, words streaming from her mouth. "We were just talking one second- though she didn't look so hot! And then I said something- I don't know if it was what I said or what!- and she keeled over!"

"What?" Athrun demanded. "What do you mean she keeled over?" Dammit! He knew he should have convinced Akira to get an X-ray the moment she had gotten out of her GUNDAM. What if the Chaos's strike had damaged some of her internal organs? He should have made her get a check-up- he had told her to! But she wouldn't listen! Stubborn idiot!

"Akira!" he burst into the dojang a few minutes later to see the girl slightly propped up on one elbow, her face red and her eyes wide.

"Akira!" he and Uru exclaimed, dropping down to her side.

When she didn't respond, Athrun grabbed her face, tilting it to the light. Her eyes dilated and he breathed a soft sigh of relief to see that she was quite aware.

Then he felt the thin sheen of sweat on her skin.

"Akira, what's wrong?" he murmured.

She stared at him for a long scary moment then shook herself and stumbled to her feet in a drunken manner. "M'okay." She mumbled, stumbling towards the stair. Athrun bounded to her side, pulling one arm over his shoulders.

"Let's get you to the doctor!" he murmured.

Her body tensed in his grasp and she made a hissing sound, yanking backwards out of his grip. Uru who was close behind them jumped backwards with a yelp as Akira stumbled towards her.

"No doctors!" Akira spat, and her spirit seemed to return in that moment, revitalizing her. She straightened up, wiped her face and her eyes narrowed. Taking a deep breath she shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy from all the dancing." She shot Uru a funny look and Athrun glanced back and forth between them curiously.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Athrun asked again but the blonde only shook her head.

"No thanks- I'll see ya." Like a blur, she vanished and Athrun and Uru listened to the clunking sounds of her shoes echoing up the stairs in surprised silence.

"Damn, that girl can move!" Uru gaped at Athrun.

Athrun frowned. "She didn't look too good."

"Heh…"

Athrun's eyes focused in on the suddenly antsy looking girl beside him. "Uru?" he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"What exactly were you talking about before Akira fainted?" he said delicately.

"Nani?" she squeaked. "Look, for Akira's sake…I really don't want to tell you."

Athrun raised an eyebrow and the girl took her moment to dart under his arm and a couple steps ahead of him.

"But…" Uru paused, glancing back down at him. "If you like her…maybe you should…you know…say something to her."

Athrun gaped in astonishment and she grinned. "I don't know you really well, sir, but neither do I know her. But the one obvious thing is that you guys are just super happy when you're next to each other. It's like something out of a story. That's pretty cool!"

Athrun stared incredulously at her and she flushed. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that to a guy." She frowned. "Wait…aren't you supposed to be engaged?"

Athrun sighed, feeling older then his years as the older girl hit the nail precisely on it's head. "Whatever I feel doesn't matter because of that." He said carefully. "And I don't…like her."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Take a piece of advice, Lieutenant, from someone whose lost someone on the battle field." Were those tears sparkling in Uru's eyes?

"Uru?" Athrun took a step forward, his eyes widening at the look of suppressed sorrow on the woman's face.

"The guy I loved died before I could even say something to him. Killed in a single gun shot from an EA soldier." Uru's tiny fists clenched. "I didn't even get to tell him how important he was to me. I didn't even know if he felt the same way."

Bewildered Athrun stammered. "May-maybe that was a good thing, ya know? Maybe it would have caused you more pain?"

The woman shook her head furiously. "I'm not much of a help in ZAFT, it's true. I'm not very useful in anything. But I take my time on these missions to build friendship and love despite the fact that I might never see that person again one day. Cause even now, I regret that I didn't tell that man I loved him, even if he didn't like me. 'Cause now I'll always carry that unshared love for him in me, and it will always be for him- I can't give the love for him away to anyone else. It doesn't work like that." She shook her head.

This wasn't Athrun's field of work. He didn't know how to comfort a crying woman, nor console her. And he was hating how her words seemed to sting at him.

"Athrun Zala, forgive me for my impudence but it's important to make friendships, even if we may lose that person, or ourselves. Everything can change just because of that, no matter how simple. So if you like her… then don't let her go." Uru gazed at him seriously as if trying to convey something to him and Athrun's breath caught in his throat.

After a long pause where his heart seemed to be frozen he said softly. "You don't quite understand…" Akira…might not be who she says she is. He was engaged. Akira might have her own lover for all he knew.

But he did like her. And more so every day. How he hung onto every word, feeling so connected and whole at her side. Like she was the missing puzzle piece to his life. She held the answers to all his questions. She held the missing key to his locked-up heart.

The memory of wrapping his arm around her small shoulders and pulling her closer into the shelter of his body gripped him. He had been furious with himself when he had reacted with out thinking and had kissed her- even if it was on the forehead.

But he had been so tempted to move down, to graze his lips across her light violet eyelids, then her blushing cheeks and then her soft, pale-pink lips… The smell of her skin and her hair like lilacs with a hint of coconuts, her blonde hair strands soft under his tentative fingers.

Athrun reddened, trying to forget the memories that were now flooding his mind; dancing so close that he could practically taste her in a single breath.

"What's to understand? Every relationship is complicated- it's we who choose to let the small things and the big things stop us from feeling what made us fall in love in the first place." Uru smiled then stretched up on her toes (and even from a few steps higher it was still a struggle) and pecked him on the cheek. "See ya, Athrun. Don't be a dummy." She saluted in a merry fashion before departing up the stairs in a whisper of movement leaving Athrun to confront his problems alone.

**OMMMMMGG! SORRRYYY!**

**okay, for those who read this before i re-edited it, YES, i make notes in my writing to myself such as 'write bla bla bla in bla bla's POV" hahahha i apologize for making such a stupid error and forgetting to erase it, normally i always remember to erase my notes.**

**Ohhhmy goshhh, I'm so hungry after writing that chapter (weird) and it's sooo late right now (3:22 in the morning to be exact) and I have to be up at 8 for work, woe is me, bleeeeeeeh.**

**Annnywaaay, sorry for the late-ish update again, school+summer= total suckage. And honestly…since I'm not planning to do anything math-related…do I really need to know these function thingies? Eh? *slams face against floor* bluuuh tired.**

**Anywaaay, again,,, Hope you enjoyed the chapter =) **

**If you have any questions, comments or problems review or PM me and I'll be happy to get back to you**

**Thanks and have a great weekend! **

**-Azetta**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ellooooo!**

**So just a little shout-out, I'm really excited to announce that my super-awesome friend made a fiction-press *jumps up and down in excitement*. She put up her fantasy/adventure/romance: "Heart of Flames" and it's really good! The style it's written in is also interesting =)**

**If you like that kind of stuff then highly suggest it to you: The link is: * .com/s/2938204/1/Heart_Of_Flames * (delete the extra space)**

**Hope you guys check it out =)**

**Anyway, replys are going to be as short as possible cause this chapter is pretty big *coughs*.**

**precious1421- thank you, and yeah, dancing3 no matter how bad a dance someone can be (like me) dancing is still pretty awesome**

**Azettafan- holy crap! THANK YOU! and if you want them to be together then this chapter miiight be what you were wishing for ;)**

**Cagallifan-...hahahahaha, well, i have a special shout out for you at the beginning of the first POV**

**Mwah Z- i did enjoy my weekend actually =D Seeing Taylor Swift live, eating junk with my friends and then staying up late till four in the morning. Happy moments in life. lalallala, lol **

**WritingKnightmare- Weeeelll...It didn't help that she was stressing over it for weeks before and then the day before the surgery I just 'happened' to send her the song 'If I Die Young'... Oddly enough she didn't find it as funny as I did X) And thanks for the editing advice- you're a genius, no joke! I have no idea how you can just pick that up (wish i had that skill!) lol**

**Saki-hime- weeeeell...about that... I had a reason for her toughing it out then that you'll realize in the start of this chapter hahahaha, annd doctors, well, she was afraid of blowing her cover and them finding out who she really is. We couldn't have that, could we?**

**XxWeixX- hah, I already pm'ed you. Thanks again though for your thoughts on the matter of SEED i will definitely take that into consideration if i write more into it. =) Thanks for reading.**

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING/REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TANGLED FATES =)**

***Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed**

**Ps. My deep apologies for any OOCness, grammar/spelling and plot errors that might occur through out the chapter**

**ENJOY! =D  
><strong>

OOOOOO

**This short POV is in dedication of Cagallifan who's review made me say "what the heck?" really loudly in the middle of a mall much to my friends mortification. (I was on my ipod) You made me laugh, and in exchange I hope this makes everyone smile- thanks for the inspirational reviews everyone =)**

**Everyone has daydreams =)**

Cagalli POV

_Earth… How could PLANT compare? _

_A bright, burning yellow sun shined down from a blue sky, warming the world in rays of light. It glittered off the blue sea that surrounded a small lonely isle that stood alone in the ocean; a small speck in a sea of blue. It was a perfect day- if incredibly hot- sea gulls darting in the air; in the distance dolphins could be seen hopping the waves with a merry chatter; and the palm trees that flecked the shores of the island fluttered in occasional wind. _

_The only two things that could be really considered off with the tropical paradise was shreds of metal that had been laid in a scrap pile out side of what seemed to be a sturdy little primitive home._

_The metal was mangled and jagged in certain sections, glinting under the hot sun- the left over and useless remains of our past. The little house seemed to be constructed of bamboo, built partly into a rock side- the cave and rocks providing a sturdy base for the weaker shelter._

_Well, welcome to my home._

_I stood outside of my little home, surveying my private kingdom with pride. Five years had passed since me and the knight-of-my-heart had unintentionally crashed our mobile suits into this deserted an unknown tropical isle in the middle of an ocean. For a whole year we had struggled to make a living, hoping that someone would find us and save us. Salvaging what parts we could from our mobile suits. Competing with nature to survive and somehow, during the time when we were trying to stand with each other, we ended up falling for each other._

_At first this place had seemed like some sort of divine punishment, an exile, our waterloo._

_But now, my gaze traveling over what I call my 'front yard' I feel blessed._

_Of course it's bad with the weather- no electricity to heat us when we're cold, no medicine, and everything is done from scratch. Yet, at the same time, this was our private world of worlds._

_The beach surrounded by pristine, glass-clear sparkling water, the sand so soft bright, and perfect large shells like ornaments decorating the island's skin in a dazzling colorful array. Beautiful. Wonderful. Enchanting._

_Everyday I am with the land in ways I was never with before. Growing what I can; finding what I can eat; building with my own two hands just for the sake of a roof over my head. My heart always pattering in my chest in the realization that this, this is me!_

_I follow the rules of nature, I learn to bide by them- fighting them is pointless, but letting them carry me in their ever-circling flow, it was exhilarating._

_So this paradise of mine taught me many things- to be thankful for what I have- to be prepared no matter what- to love every moment just because it's there- to realize that some things are out of our control, but that's how it's supposed to be._

_But the most important._

_It taught me how to fall completely and irrevocably in love._

_Again._

_And Again._

_And Again._

_An endless cycle that restarts it's self every day from the moment I wake up and lay my eyes on the knight-of-my-heart to the last thought that crosses my mind at night. _

_How to find joy in the simplest gestures of holding hands to sweet lingering kisses to-_

_A blonde head bobbed up in the water ahead of me and I broke my train of thought to smile._

_Well, as you've figured out, the other pilot and I obviously didn't go insane and cannibalistic in a crazy fight for survival. _

_I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the world and the important people in it. If I didn't miss my country and what it meant to me. I still light torches every night, make smoke-signals once a day in hope that someone might find us because… the world needs me…and my children need the world._

_I haven't told the knight-of-my-heart yet- it's hard to concern over what could be going on when you're so blissfully in love. I could stay here forever with him and my children- they are my world and I will never need anything more then them in my life and I know he feels the same towards us._

_However, and I'm sure he see's me do this, I often go out alone to sit on a small dock-like stretch of rocks when the ocean is calm and sit underneath the starry night sky, contemplating my life._

_Parts of me long to return- they are so duty bound, so loyal and regal. I was born to be a princess, but for my country and not of my dreams. I am determined to return, even if I won't be accepted as a ruler of my country. At least I could find out how ORB is doing; at least I can bring my children to the world._

"_Mama!" A blue-haired girl with blue eyes that had gold-amber flecks in it ran up to me, her small chubby hands filled to the brim with shells._

_I smiled at her enthusiasm though a small part of me whispered sadly: Cagalli, you know collecting shells won't keep her happy forever…_

"_Baby, where's your sister?" I asked her, pulling her into my lap and kissing her forehead. She was four years old and a dream come true; just like her sister and her younger brother. _

_Love- it gives more then you could ever deserve._

_My daughter fingered her collection of small shells in her chubby hands. "She's still swimming, Mama. Can we make a pretty necklace with this?"_

_My daughter has made a necklace every day for the past year, so many in fact that you would think that the ocean should be half-empty of them by now and yet still every morning there the sandy beach is, filled with more shells for her to collect and treasure. She loves her pretty things and collected them, giving them as gifts to the rest of her family. I never thought that any daughter of mine would be so girly ( I was never the type of child to be making daisy-crowns- more like a boy then a girl if anything). But I wouldn't trade her for anything._

"_Mama, can I be a princess?"_

"_You're already a princess, honey." I told her, combing my fingers through her sea-blown hair, smoothing them down gently. _

"_A princess like you, Mama?"_

_The sun was starting to feel too hot. The glitter off the ocean to glaringly bright._

"_An even better one!" I told her. "This is your kingdom!"_

_A smile split her cherub face and she nestled happily into my arms, content._

_But how long would that last? Till she hit the age I was when I became independent and rebellious. (Don't we all?). When she wanted to explore, and learn, and love. Find her place in the world, where she belonged, where she fit the puzzle, filling a missing a hole and making the world more beautiful with every passing breath. _

_When she wanted to find her own beloved and have her own family, her own world with in her world._

"_Cagalli," murmured a husky voice and I blinked in surprise as tan, muscular arms circled about me and my daughter, pulling me back against a warm chest. I turned my head up to kiss those familiar sweet lips that tasted like the sweetest and tangiest passion fruit of the mini jungle our kingdom held._

_Those lips moved against mine, tasting me back equally and tugging at my bottom lip teasingly._

_I paused to giggle, squinting to try and make out my knight's handsome features in the bright sunlight. _

_He smiled against my lips, resting his forehead against mine in a gesture of loving companionship. _

"_Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he murmured, his breath mixing with mine._

_I blushed. Which was exactly what he wanted. He never grew tired of trying to make me blush. "Honestly," I said, feeling slightly out of breath. "I can't recall if ever." His right hand raised for a moment to cup my head, his thumb stroking my still-pink cheeks._

_My daughter let out a sleepy yawn in my arms, her breaths becoming steadily slower._

"_Really? Is that so?" he kissed the corner of my jaw and I closed my eyes, leaning against him. "Then I must show you." His mouth so warm and thrilling was letting me know exactly what he meant as he kissed my neck in a slow, heart-stopping way._

"_This is low, not fair!- and not in front of the kids. Baka!"_

_I felt his lips stretch wide in a grin and he ducked his head against my shoulder, his own shaking with a low laugh. "I would never!" he protested._

"_Tell that to your left hand cause it seems to be traveling under my shirt." I snapped back and he chortled, withdrawing the hand that had been innocently resting on the smooth skin of my hip under my home-made shirt._

"_There. Gone. Better?" he asked._

"_Did I ever tell you I love you?" I told him back, thunking my heads backwards to thump his shoulder._

"_Is that why you sleep with me?" the knight of my heart asked wonderingly._

"_Hey!"_

_Despite my squirming protests and promises to get him back, he cuddled me tightly to him and I struggled not to give into the laughter that was shaking my body._

_So warm… The sun was so bright above us. If there was one thing I missed it was AC!_

_Footsteps shifted the sand and I recognized the panting-sound of my second daughter, the blonde, running towards us._

"_Mama!"_

_I tickled the knight-of-my-heart in the ribs, making his grip around me loosen slightly so that I could turn to face my approaching daughter._

"_Heeey!" I called, lifting a hand to try and block out the sun which was becoming rather blinding, not to mention I could feel a layer of sweat growing on me. In a few minutes I was going to call a family swim cause it was getting hot!_

_By the time my eyes had adjusted all I could see was the enormous shell my daughter was holding up to me, filled to the brim with water. I had no idea how she had managed to carry it up all this way and I was proud of her strength. She was more like me then my other daughter._

"_Look- water mirror!" she giggled and I smiled, humoring her by looking over the water though I doubted I would see a reflection._

_But to my surprise, there was a perfect reflection of my surroundings…except for me. The house in the back ground, the palm trees and yet there was no reflection for me and I realized I had no idea what I looked like anymore. _

_That thought seemed to grip me with a burning intensity and it felt like heat waves from the sun were washing over me._

_When did it get this hot?_

_Sweat trickled down my brow and I looked back, trying to see who my husband was. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't see his face- the sun was too blinding._

"_What's going on?" I cried, jumping to my feet in bewilderment, accidently dumping my other daughter who had been dozing on my lap, onto the ground._

"_Mama?" my blonde daughter looked at me with the most familiar, beautiful green eyes that I knew better then my own. I struggled to put a name to them and yet no matter how much I tried I couldn't think of any of their names, nor who they were._

_I barely knew who I was…_

_My bottom lip trembled and I swayed on my feet beneath the overwhelming hot sun, gasping for breath, feeling sick. Called by the temping cool sea I ran towards the beach, stumbling. Ignoring the surprised calls of my family as I leapt into the dancing waves, letting them wash over me, swallowing me up in their cool embrace._

_But then, as I tried to return to the surface, I found that something was anchoring me down._

_My air streamed from my mouth as I gasped in surprise, my eyes opening to be stung by the salt. I flailed madly and just when I was about to give up a hand grasped mine and pulled me from the ocean and into peaceful darkness._

OOOOO

It was in the middle of the night that Athrun had woken up. He didn't know what had made him become conscious; all he knew was that he couldn't get back to sleep. Not when his fellow room mate was moaning and muttering in her sleep.

He sat up, yawning irritably, looking in the general direction of where Akira would be sleeping. She was still wearing her uniform from the previous day. Yesterday, Athrun had come back into the room to find her fast asleep on the bed. He figured it was because she was tired (it wasn't like she ever seemed to get her sleep half the time.) so he had just brushed it off.

"Hnnnn." Akira twisted about in her wrinkled blankets and Athrun sighed again, reaching over to turn on his bedside light.

The light it emitted blinded him for a few seconds, making him blink repeatedly until his eyes had adjusted.

"Akira?" his eyes widened as he took in the blonde's fitfull expression as she lay in a twisted way on her bed, shifting restlessly. The light from the lamp glinted slightly off what seemed to be a sheen of sweat on her cream skin.

Feeling more awake, Athrun stood up, walking over to lean over Akira, worriedly. Hesitant, he lifted his hand to smooth back her bangs from her forehead, placing his hand flat on her skin.

It was hot!

Athrun yelped in surprise, withdrawing his hand as if stung. He had never felt someone's skin get so hot before! But why was it?

He remembered that when he was younger getting educated on sicknesses and how when Naturals caught one they tended to get incredibly hot.

But Coordinators were different- they were designed with more disease fighting cells to every sickness known to man and if Akira was sick that either meant that it was a disease either unheard or for some reason the antibodies weren't fighting. A sick Coordinator was a serious thing because if it was a new disease and on a small crowded ship, it could infect everyone!

"Akira, you need to come to the sickbay!" Athrun shook her lightly, starting to panic.

Akira groaned. "No…" she didn't seem to be responding to him, still caught in a web of sleep and dreams.

Athrun looked at her helplessly, unsure of what to do. It was dangerous for him to be there in case of getting sick- he knew he should fetch help yet at the same time Akira's expression every time he mentioned doctors or medical treatment made him hesitant. He had no idea why Akira hated those things but right now it mattered more that she was alive.

Coordinators died from sicknesses.

"I don't want you to die." Athrun whispered, trying to lift her up bridal style from the bed.

Akira jerked in his arms, her arms and legs moving wildly as if she was running and her elbow hit Athrun on the side of the head, making him let go with a yelp.

She fell back onto the bed with hardly a sound, small pants coming from her lightly parted lips.

Athrun rubbed his now-aching jaw, frowning slightly. "Stubborn idiot!" he snapped, though he knew that it wouldn't help. "You have until dawn to get better! Or else I'm taking you to the doctor!"

She didn't respond of course and Athrun sighed before walking towards the bathroom. She was hot and if Athrun was that hot he would want to be cooled down.

Filling a bowl full of ice water and getting a soft white rag, Athrun sat down carefully beside Akira, placing the bowl on the nightstand. He soaked the rag in the cold water then wrung it out before carefully smoothing it over Akira's forehead, hoping to have a positive reaction.

Akira didn't wake up as the icy rag touched her skin, but after a minuite or so, jerky movements slowed to slight twitches and her soft cries became small breaths of sound.

Athrun let out a long sigh in relief and on whim picked up Akira's warm hand, holding it in both of his. "I know I don't know who you are really…but I don't think I care anymore, Akira." His heart gave a warm flutter in his chest and though he knew it was out of conduct, he reached over Akira to grab an extra pillow, sliding it behind his back and leaning comfortably against the wall. He pulled his legs up onto the bed alongside's Akira's body before rewetting the rag. Akira's blonde-head came up to his stomach on her pillows.

Akira's first subconscious response to all of this was to grip his hand tighter and make an uneasy sound of relief that made Athrun smile slightly.

"You'll be alright." Athrun soothed, deciding firmly for the first time that he would trust Akira. She saved his life so he would trust her and perhaps come to love her.

He was a gentleman- he knew he couldn't betray Lacus.

However he was Athrun and right now everything in him was being attracted to an irresistible fiery-tempered blonde.

But what should he do? Stay true to his father's wishes or his own growing feelings for Akira? He had never felt this chaotic feeling before and now he felt like a man dying from dehydration and Akira was a fresh spring of water that he wanted to immerse himself in.

"Why you though?" he asked, one hand moving up to smooth Akira's damp hair. "What is it about you?"

As if in answer, Akira sighed, turning on her side she snuggled against Athrun's side. His eyebrows raised, his skin reddening slightly as she curled against his body with a small whimper.

Something warm and joyful bubbled up inside of him and Athrun – knowing full well the hell she would give to him for it later- slid one arm under her neck, catching her head in the crook of his arm.

Determined to stay up the whole night until her fever abated, Athrun relaxed against her.

Akira gave a small sigh and nuzzled against him, her tense shoulders drooping in exhaustion.

When had she become so…pretty to him? Not even that word was the right one to describe her- something with more meaning… Beautiful?

Perhaps…

No, interesting, unique, odd, exotic… There we go, Exotic from her head down to her toes. Her personality showed more and more with every passing day- changing the way she looked to him.

And she was becoming more and more beautiful every time he saw her. The soft sweet scent of her hair, the smooth, toned skin of her body, her more muscular yet-still feminine curves.

Lacus, Meer and so many others- how could they compare?

Akira was beautiful and Athrun smiled, feeling content that for now, she was at his side for this mission- no one else could hold sway on her heart for now. He didn't know why he was worrying or why he had let Uru's words effected him so much but seeing Akira so weak and hurting made him realize how much she had truly come to mean to him. And how much he wanted to mean something to her.

OOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

Before I had even opened my eyes I was aware of few things.

One: that I had had a dream which I couldn't remember.

Two: That my fever was starting to go downhill- not that was really saying much since I still felt clammy and dizzy even laying down.

Three: That there was something warm, actually pretty incredibly hot (temperature wise) along my body. Something that I was had become to comfortable against in my sleep.

I stayed dead-still feeling the steady movement of someone's chest rising and falling next to my head and I realized that their arm was wrapped around me, holding me close.

I took a deep breath and a warm, familiar scent flooded my nostrils, making my eyes jerk open in surprise.

I stared in shock at the sleeping blue-haired Coordinator whom I was nestled against. My mouth plunked open as I lost all train of thought at the simple overload of feelings racing through me.

I felt so, warm…so content nestled in his arms, his scent so heady and his steady breaths soothing and calming. For a moment…well no, a couple moments, I wanted to stay frozen in this second. I wanted to press my head back down against his torso, inhaling that strange fragrance he had and be aware of nothing more then his muscular arms around me, holding me close.

And then the smart side of my brain- the logical part- kicked in, my breathing quickened, my heart exploded into a frenzy of beats and my face took on the challenge of resembling a ripe, red, tomato.

"Z-Zala!" I yelped, sitting up so fast that the room spun for a moment.

Athrun didn't wake up and something slightly wet slid off my forehead, landing on my lap with a _plop_. I stared incredulously at the sight before me, my brain now fully revived from it's ludicrous dream-like state.

Athrun Zala, my Lieutenant, was laying across my bed, his back slightly propped up by some pillows and the wall, his hair tangled about his face and his thick lashes prominent against his cheeks.

"What the-" Noticing a basin half-full of water on the night stand and putting it together with the rag in my lap I fell quiet, touching my forehead. "You…kept me cool…" I murmured, my shoulders sagging. For a moment tears touched my eyes- I was truly touched.I hadn't been cared for in years like this and any normal soldier should report a sick-person to the medics right away- Athrun didn't know if he could catch this sickness or not! And instead…

I clutched the rag to me feeling confused, tired and slightly happy.

Suddenly Athrun turned over, his other arm catching me around in the movement as he shifted to lay flat and more comfortably on my bed. His arm was heavier then I had thought- and I was still weary and to my surprise he knocked me on my side, his arm wrappin snugly around my body.

"Eep!" I squeaked in surprise as his arm tightened around my body, pulling me closer to him in his sleep.

"Mmmm." He turned his face to mine, his head dipping forward slightly so that his forehead was grazing mine and I struggled not to explode with the burning sensation that was flooding my face.

His breath washed over my face- not exactly nice smelling in the morning but still causing the nerves in certain parts of my brain to short circuit.

_Okay, Cagalli_ I said to myself, trying to breathe. _You've been in worst case scenarios before…No freak, I take that back. You have never been in a deeper pile of crap in your whole freaking life! So breathe, you can get out of this. First- are your contacts still in from last night?_

I hadn't taken them out yet which meant, yes, my eyes were incredibly sore but at least they were still purple.

My fists clenched and I hesitated, horrified by the other thought that crossed my mind. _HOLY CRAP- do I even want to get out of this? _

Something in me whimpered meekly and goosebumps ran up my arm, making me shiver.

Of course for some insane freak-ish reason that only made Athrun pull me closer with a content sigh.

I fidgeted, trying not to pant. "Listen, Athrun." I whispered softly. "You don't want this. Not me. You're engaged and you love your fiancé. Okay…Damn, you're probably dreaming of her right now- no wait. I mean, that's good! Yeah! Okay, so I'm not Lacus, so please let go with out waking up to embarrass me even more!"

Athrun only smiled beatifically in a way that only made my heart melt like butter in the microwave. If this kept up, all that would be left of me would be a red pile of goo. Not at all attractive in the slightest.

"In the name of all things that are normal- why does this only happen to me? Athrun! You can't do this to me!" I felt like my heart was swelling at all of the close contact. Sure it was as embarrassing as hell but parts of me – my girlish side, damn! I thought I had killed that ages ago!- was reacting in a rather peculiar way.

Making me feel as if I wanted to sink into this moment. Snuggle up against his warm, muscular chest and fall asleep, matching him breath for breath. Heart beat for heartbeat.

Yup, another day, another morning, another whole freaking lifetime that might work but not in my crappy one.

Athrun's face had come so close that his lashes were grazing my cheek, his parted lips brushing mine causing a feeling of electricity to snap between us.

"Ooooooh." I moaned slightly, feeling dizzy even lying down. "this is so noooot good."

My heart disagreed. This was veeeerrry good.

"Shut the hell up you useless-thinking organ!" I growled before an air of determination rose from me and I forced myself to wriggled out from under Athrun's arm

Once free I flopped backwards with a sigh of relief, my heart pounding a mile of minute. "Okay, this is not fair. This thing they call a 'crush' is so freaking not cool." I rolled over to bury my face into the blankets. "I hate myself." My muffled voice came out unexpectedly loudly cause the other body on the bed shifted again.

I scooted upwards at the disturbance, running my hands through my ratty hair, smoothing my wrinkled uniform and folding mylegs neatly beneath me.

Athrun let a yawn, his eyes flickering open slightly. "Mmmm…Akira?"

I flushed, noticing the dark bags under his eyes from a long night.

"A-Athrun." I stammered, looking down at my feet, feeling foolish in my rumpled suit, my messy hair and still sick-features.

"Do you feel better?"

My teeth worried into my bottom lip. Let's see…better… Well, my heart felt like it was going as fast as a humming bird's, my skin resembled a complimenting shade of pink (I hated that color!) and parts of me wanted to relish a moment that he probably didn't even remember.

Sure. I was freaking peachy.

Oh wait…he wasn't asking about that was he? Rag. Basin…Sickness… Right…right…

"Uhhhhm, yeah, in fact I do!" I forced a brilliant smile and then frowned. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you slept next to me- Dumbass!" Knowing that I owed him big time for this but choosing now to go defensive, I crossed my arms and struggled to focus a steady glare on his weary face.

He sat up with another yawn, displaying a perfect set of white gleaming teeth.

"Sorry," he said a moment later, ducking his head so this hair hid his face from my curious gaze. "I didn't really mean to."

Oddly enough he didn't sound apologetic and was it my imagination or was their a slight smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Look me in the eye and say it!" I snapped, feeling flustered.

Athrun tensed and he raised his head, his face slightly red. "Honestly, I was only going to keep refreshing the rag!" he said half-heartedly, examining something over my shoulder.

I was half-tempted to ask him what was so vastly interesting about the blank wall behind me but considering that I was in no place to talk- it takes to two to cuddle after all and if my subconscious (which, I must say was pretty delirious) didn't enjoy last night then…I just don't know.

Hell, what do I know?

_That I'm a princess of an enemy country. A spy and a Natural not to mention my life is currently being screwed by unfair amounts of karma. _

Really- there are times when I truly hate my life.

And as if all of this shi-monga wasn't bad enough Athrun had to layer the salt into the wound.

Standing up, he said casually in a sleepy-voice. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

The face I made must have been pretty amusing because Athrun stopped in mid-yawn to smirk at me.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" I waved my hands in a desperate 'stop' motion. "That's bull…what did I say?"

Athrun thought for a moment then said in the smuggest voice I had ever heard. (Hello, pot?- this is kettle…You're black).

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

In fact I would like to know, buster! "Please." I asked, trying the pleading approach.

Athrun shrugged in a 'no-can-do' way and I hissed, fighting back my head ache.

I stomped to my feet beside, him, glaring straight into his eyes. Well, straight as you can get with a minor tilt (he was only slightly taller then me after all). "Tell me, and no one will get hurt!" I snarled, raising a fist. Honestly, my heart was pounding in my chest as the hundreds of thoughts of mine that I could have said aloud flashed through my mind.

Please don't let this be my last memory of conversation.

Please don't let me have let slip something about ORB.

Then again, if I had said something like that in my sleep I would probably be in a cell, handcuffed and waiting to die.

Oh God, I hadn't even thought of the idea of me saying something about Athrun in my sleep.

"Never mind," I yelled, stomping away. "I'm taking a shower!" I did need one to wash the sweat off.

Just before I had slammed the door shut, Athrun's voice followed me in.

"If you faint in the shower do I have permission to…rescue you?" his voice sounded gloating and all my face was masked with horror.

My face went beet red. "Stay the hell away from me you pervert!" I screeched only to hear his laugh and realize that he had only been teasing me.

Sigh.

This was going to be a long day…

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

Aboard the _Avenger_ (or _Avenging Angel_- I use both, sry)

Really…she didn't know how it had happened.

Well yeah… she sorta did…

It had all started:

Shiho Hahnenfus had always admired power and cunning…but when her commanding officer had assigned her below Yzak all respect for him went down the loo.

Seriously… Yzak? Come on!

Sitting next to a Lump on a couch across from her current nemesis all she could feel was disgruntlement. She was always the underdog compared to Yzak. She had worked hard to get to this good! She knew she was a fair-tempered, smart, strong person, but why Yzak? He flipped at the stupidest things!

"I have to follow orders from you…" she grumbled for the millionth time under her breath.

Yzak said calmly. "Wake up Dearka, will you?" his arms were crossed and he was gazing out of the Pilots lodge through a window into the mobile suit hangar.

"Eh?" Shiho raised an eyebrow and glanced at the 'Lump' formally known as Dearka Elsman. "But he looks so sweet when he's asleep! Plus he hasn't tried to grope me for ten minutes straight- I could get used to this." The satisfaction in her voice lent the idea that maybe Dearka simply 'falling asleep' wasn't all there was to the story.

Yzak sent her his usual irate expression, his body tense. "The silence is preferable." He admitted after a minute and Shiho snickered.

"Beside's," Shiho yawned, stretched her arms over her head. "It's not like anything is going on- our GUNDAMs are being repaired since the last skirmish and the ship has set course after the unidentified bogey. What is there to do?"

"Outside's groping people who need to learn to stop talking?" Yzak snapped. "Maybe you should go off and find out, eh?"

Shiho grinned despite herself, relaxing back against the couch feeling as if she deserved a 'job well done' sticker for annoying the silver-haired pilot. "You're too easy to mess with-" she chortled, wondering how much longer she could push him before he snapped.

Yzak's gave her an ugly look. "Shut it-woman!"

"Make me!"

And that was how they got to where they were now.

"So…now what?"

"Think he's dead?"

"I'm not really worried about him anymore…" Dearka said, observing the subject of their conversation from safely behind an overturned couch.

"I didn't mean for that to happen…" Shiho whispered back meekly.

"Hn! Like I would have done any different? Let's see- so he threw a pillow at you so you… threw my perfectly good body rather hard back at him…" Dearka raised an eyebrow and Shiho snorted.

"I woke you up didn't I? It was no reason for him to get so mad!"

"So then he threw his helmet at you… and you knocked over the couch trying to get off it backwards." Dearka rolled his eyes.

"There was no other escape route."

"And then I, being the great peacekeeper that I am, tried to settle things like a mature person."

"Mature person my ass! Speaking of which, get your hand off of mine!" Shiho elbowed Dearka not-so-nicely in the gut and he grunted, curling up in a defensive ball.

"Anyway, back to the list, then he slipped on the ground while trying to walk over and hit his head on the ground…" the blonde-haired ball finished.

They exchanged a sigh, watching motionless Yzak's body which had started to float slightly.

"Well…at least it wasn't any of our faults!" Dearka proclaimed cheerfully in a rather innocent way and Shiho cocked her head.

"Wait a second- Dearka!"

Dearka paused half way out the door, a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, sweetums?"

"You spilled water yesterday and never picked it up- didn't you!" Shiho snarled, pointing a finger at an incriminating mug. She stood up, her fists clenched.

Dearka pulled a mock horrified expression. "LIES! You'll never be able to prove that ridiculous theory!"

Shiho bent over, swiping up the empty and cracked mug.

It was hand-made and for some reason the creator had felt the reason to decorate it with the words of : God's gift to Women.

"Yeah, I can't imagine who this could belong to." She rolled her eyes, her tone scathing and Dearka laughed.

And then someone groaned.

Dearka's mouth formed a round 'O' of horror. "He liveth!" he shrieked in a stage whisper.

Shiho tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and shoved past him. "He's your friend- deal."

Dearka, being the smooth canny man that he was, spun her neatly around in mid-step so that she was walking back towards the awakening Yzak. "Aw, but being his nurse-maid was never in the contract! Good luck, my dear sweet friend- hopefully you will return whole." He gave her one last shove before promptly ditching her to the crocodiles.

Shiho swallowed tightly, staring at Yzak's blinking eyes, waiting for the hell that would break loose.

"Hneh? Whaaa?" Yzak sat up, looking unusually bewildered.

"It was all Dearka's fault!" were the first words popping out of Shiho's mouth and even as she said them a plan was formed to get Dearka back. He may have left her in the lion's den but it was he who was going to have to deal with the lion.

Yzak flew upright, bristling. "What?" he screeched.

Shiho nodded empathetically. "Oh yes!" she said in the most angelic tone she could muster. "Turns out he was faking being asleep and he purposely spilled water there and then just as you were walking forward so that you would slip on it." She didn't bother trying to fill the gaping holes in that 'side of the story' because an angry Yzak was a simple Yzak.

Yzak's eyes narrowed and he stalked to the door, snarling.

Smirking to herself even as she felt her maturity sink, Shiho followed him. Oh, she wouldn't miss this moment for the world.

OO

"_NOOOOO_!"

Dearka's scream of horror could still be heard echoing through out the ship.

Shiho giggled despite her self. "Looks like 'God's gift to Women' is finding out just how gifted he is at cleaning."

Yzak calmly went on in his business, going over military papers, contracts and whatever else that could bore normal people to tears.

Nicole looked up in bewilderment from the music sheet he was working over across from him. "What's wrong with Dearka?" he asked.

Yzak shrugged but Shiho stepped in eagerly, delighted to share her tale of vengeance.

"Dearka got sent to clean the engine room and polish it!"

Nicol's eyebrows shot up. "Polish an engine room?" he repeated, gaping. "In which part of that sentence is the 'just kidding'?"

"The part where I say that 'it's possible'." Shiho sighed happily. "Polishing a greasy cramped engine room full of his worst nightmare- spiders… awww, sweet, sweet justice."

Yzak gave her a funny look and she amended hastily.

"For you of course, after all."

Nicol said nothing but he shook his head in disbelief. Even after being friends with them for years, he would never understand how Dearka and Shiho got along. Honestly, at times it seemed like it was a competition between the two to see who could be Yzak's closer friend, at other times it was the complete opposite.

From the moment Nicol had first met Athrun in a fencing tournament between their schools he had gotten a pretty good understanding of their gang.

Yzak was the angry, fitful one, bossy and always grinding at the bit when it came to Dearka and Shiho. The only one he respected was Athrun but Nicol got the idea that Yzak deep down really admired the blue-haired calm Coordinator.

Dearka the joking, go-happy one who didn't seem to have a care in the world outside of hanging with his friends, getting on Yzak's nerves, and fighting with Shiho.

Shiho, normally serious around others would get sarcastic and wickedly happy around her friends. It seemed at times that she really disliked Yzak, but more and more often, Nicol got the feeling that she adored him, and like a little kid, annoyed him to get his attention.

And then Athrun, the mature eye-rolling one of the group, the peace keeper and the audience to the comedy play they featured.

Athrun had been the one to introduce Nicol to the others who had welcomed the quiet, gentle and more sentimental boy readily into their little squad and since then they had all been inseparable friends. Serious, mature and straight-face to the public eye until they were around each other.

But the mayhem between Dearka and Shiho was getting worse as of late, Nicol had noticed. He figured it had something to do with Athrun not around to pacify Yzak and rein in the more excitable members of their crew.

It had been a shock when they had found out that Athrun would be going on his first mission separate from them. Not that that was wrong or unexpected but normally military Captains liked to keep the pilots that worked well together, together in battle. But apparently it had been a special request to draw Athrun away from them and now he was with that girl…

"Akira." He murmured, breaking whatever verbal-war that been taking place between Shiho and Yzak.

"You're so full of- eh?" Shiho paused in the middle of her sentence to glance at Nicol curiously. Everyone always stopped talking to listen to Nicol, always. He wasn't a chatter-box like Dearka, nor was he sullen like Yzak, but when he did talk it was always something that made them feel enlightened later just for hearing it- even if they didn't understand it.

"Akira, I was thinking about that pilot Athrun's working with."

"And what? That she could be one of us?" The way Shiho said 'us' meant clearly that she was referring to Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Athrun and herself. "Well that's wonderful. I was wondering when I wouldn't be the only girl. I approve!" She grinned. "The only question is… will she be one of us as Athrun's friend or…" her eyebrows waggled slightly.

"What ridiculous crap are you spouting now?" Yzak demanded crossly and Shiho shot him an annoyed look.

"Beat it, Barbie!" she snapped. She was never going to let it go the fact that Yzak weighed less then her. She knew she wasn't fat but still, the injustice of the matter!

Yzak hissed. "Wench!"

"Tool!"

"Crone!"

"Guys- at least act like you're military pilots." Nicol broke in after a while- wondering how Athrun had managed to do it all these years.

Surprisingly enough it was Yzak who took the deep breath first and Nicol's eyes widened in astonishment as Yzak waved Shiho over to sit next to him.

"I was thinking of a new attack sequence cause we don't know how good the ship's anti-mobile suit defense system is." Yzak pointed to whatever had written down on the papers in front of him.

Looking mollified, Shiho sat next to him on the love-seat, a slight crooked smile to her lips as she leaned her head down next to Yzak's. Her hair was like a brown curtain, hiding her expression.

Realizing that Yzak was waiting for him to see it too, Nicol hopped up to join the pair of them by the coffee table.

A few minutes later Shiho nodded. "It looks good, though don't you think it would better to switch Dearka and Nicol. If you want power, then Dearka would better facing the front of the ship then trying to get under it. Nicol is the better one for stealth. He'll get to the belly of the ship a lot easier then the rest of us. In the front of the ship though he's just a sitting duck."

Yzak frowned, rubbing his jaw line. "You're right." He marveled and Shiho rolled her eyes.

"I've told this before, I'm always right- get used to it."

Nicol nodded. "Well, I don't know about that last statement, but you got a point with the other things. My GUNDAM has great stealth but it doesn't hold much for defense and offense."

"Wait, question!"

They paused to look at Shiho curiously.

"Are we totally sure that we should be destroying the ship?"

Yzak made a face but Nicol jumped in.

"Those are our orders." He confirmed.

Shiho frowned. "it just seems like a little sudden. It's not like the ship did anything to ZAFT."

"That we know of-" Yzak said coolly, shifting the papers back into order. "Remember there was reports of an ORB spy ship in PLANT."

"Ohhhh, yeah, I suppose."

"This might be that ship's mother ship." Yzak continued.

"So we shouldn't like…capture it and hold them hostage or something?" Shiho deflated.

"Getting soft?" Yzak smirked and that riled Shiho up in an instant.

"Nu-uh!" she slapped her hand on the table furiously. "I'm just being careful- I don't want to end up attacking the wrong people or something."

"All's fair in war." Nicol reminded them quietly.

Shiho's face darkened. "_Junis Seven_ is the farthest thing from fair, Armandf." Her voice was cold, reminding them that she had lost her older brother in the terrorist attack.

She stomped to her feet and Nicol ducked his head in shame. He hadn't meant that…

"We can't fight fire with fire!" she said stiffly. "That's what I mean. The Earth Alliance killed billions of innocent people that day. I will never fall so low that I would do the same."

Yzak was quiet and for the first time ever, Nicol realized that Yzak knew and cared for Shiho a lot more then he let on. By being quiet he let Shiho talk with out distraction, and in such a respectable way that Shiho felt better. Felt like they weren't judging her but simply listening to her. There were no 'sentimental woman' or 'you're a soldier- get used to it or get out' comments and it made Shiho feel calmer.

"So you just want to let them walk all over us." Yzak said quietly in return a few minutes later breaking the silence.

Shiho glanced at him, wide-eyed, and then turned away. "I don't know…" she whispered. "I'm not a diplomat…I'm not my brother."

Nicol looked down at his clenched fists. That was time he had ever heard something about her brother outside of the fact that he had died in the _Junis Seven_ attack.

Tahaki Hahnenfus was at a university studying to be a peaceful diplomat between the angry nations when he had died…

"So what do you want us to do?" Yzak looked up to meet Shiho's tired eyes.

They seemed to exchange some sort of silent conversation because a spark burst into life in her eyes and she straightened up, her chin raising.

"Live…I don't ever want to lose you…" the raw emotion in her voice and eyes was overwhelming and at the last moment she glanced at Nicol and added hastily, looking flustered. "Any of you. You guys… you're my family now and I'll always have your back."

(**Older brother is an OC, but I just wanted him for the moment. I'm giving Shiho a sorta protective big-sister complex, which is why she always sorta has to look out for the underdogs and her friends. She can't help it =) And since the TV series never really gave her a personality…I guess she can't be OOC,, heheheh)**

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV aboard the Harmony.

Seeing Kitalla cheerful had to be an omen.

Had to be!

The beatific grin on her face was terrifyingly wicked and Kira felt instantly sorry for who ever she was currently thinking about – though he was glad it wasn't him.

"Kira dear!" Kitalla swept up to him, singing and Kira suppressed a shudder of nausea. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty- she was gorgeous in a rather out-of-the-world, kick-ass, deadly way. It was just that a happy Kitalla just couldn't be a good thing.

"Why so gloomy?" Kitalla asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders like they were old chums.

"Why so cheerful? Who died to make you smile today?" Kira shot back.

Kitalla grinned brightly. "I asked you first."

An auburn haired-girl in front of them tripped, spilling her papers. "So-sorry." She stammered, leaning down to pick it up.

Kitalla hastily dropped down and Kira watched in amazement as the captain and the greencoat casually exchanged friendly words as if they got along well like this everyday.

"Thanks, Captain." The girl smiled, clutching her files to her before nodding once to Kira and trotting off down the hall way past them.

Kitalla resumed walking and after a moment Kira rejoined her.

"What was that? Your good deed for the day?"

Kitalla gave him a disgusted look. "A Captain must care about her crew, dolt."

Wow. Even her insults were nicer.

"And stop looking at me like that," She added grumpily, her arms crossing over her chest.

Ahead of them Yuna stepped out of his dorm, yawning. The purple-haired man had surprisingly joined in with work on ship rather eagerly. Kira was starting to wonder if Kitalla wasn't the only one he was misunderstanding.

The crew on the ship all seemed to revere Kitalla, no matter how sarcastic she was and after a while Kira was starting to get that there was a whole lot more to Kitalla's personality then her cold sadistic side. She was loyal to her crew and would give her life for any one of them.

_And who knew? Maybe Yuna isn't a whiny, pathetic, self-centered coward._

_And maybe Kitalla is really a big softie underneath._

"So I think I'm going to have to move to a roomier lodging. One perhaps with it's own Jacuzzi and heater." Yuna proposed thoughtfully, picking at something in his teeth.

"I'll call Hell to set up a reservation." Kitalla snarked with out batting an eye.

_Right. Never mind. _

"_What _did you just say, you whiny *insert mother dog*?" Yuna hissed.

Kitalla's eyes glittered darkly back at him and she raised her fist. "Call me that again and I'll make your stay in hell permanent!"

Kira sighed. Ever since they had gotten here, Kitalla and Yuna had been at each other's throats whenever they were in each other's company. He knew that sometimes friends were like that, but it was clear that these two were nothing near to being friends.

More like savage, rabid dogs yanking at their chains from opposite sides of the streets.

"Cool it guys! I need to ask Kitalla something." He at last broke in, frustrated.

The two of them paused in their verbal war to glare at him.

_Close enough_. "Kitalla,"

Kitalla turned her head away. "Captain," she corrected with a small sniff.

Kira closed his eyes for a heartbeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Captain," he grinded the word out and just like that Kitalla's face turned into sunshine, all smiles and sparkles.

"Yes?" she cooed sweetly and Yuna snorted.

"Are you still planning to try and retrieve Cagalli again today?

Yuna's eyes widened and he turned his head to listen.

"Uhuuuh." She smiled. "And perhaps kill off her fellow pilot cause he made a lot of repair work for me!" she raised her fist, glaring ahead of her as if the pilot in question was right in front of her. "How dare he put my precious baby out of commission for so long!"

Of course. Why wouldn't that make her happy…

Yuna and Kira shared a long look before Kira said.

"Listen, Kitalla,"

The raven-haired woman paused in her threats to glance at him, golden eyes wide. "Nani?" she asked.

"I know I said I would help out in the extra mobile suit."

Kitalla said nothing.

"But here's the thing…I sorta have an issue with trusting you with the fact that you're going to be picking up Cagalli the same way you got us. How can I be assured that you won't kill her while she's in your custody?"

Kitalla stared at him for a long moment then sighed, tossing her black hair back. "Fine…I don't normally do this but…" she held out her pinky extended to him as if it was a big deal and she was offering him the world on a platter for a free month trial. "I pink-promise not to kill Akira."

Kira gaped at her with her straight face and Yuna stumbled, choking slightly- the corners of her lips barely twitching upwards in her amusement.

"Not funny, Kitalla!" he snarled, batting her hand away and she sniggered, pulling her hand back to cross her arms behind her head.

Yuna shook his head in agreement with Kira's sentiment. "Childish." He muttered, ignoring the livid look Kitalla scorched him with.

"Well, anyway," Kitalla continued, all laughter gone. "I have my own pilots, Kira but I would prefer not to risk any more of my subordinates' lives in a charity case." Her voice was scathing but Kira understood her worry. "And, unbelievable as it may seem, the other pilot was hard enough for me to handle." She scowled darkly. "I need someone else at my back to distract the red GUNDAM while I pick up the extra cargo."

"But-" Kira began only to be interrupted by Yuna.

"I'll pilot the ZAKU and Kira can go on the _Chaos _with you. I'm not that bad of a pilot and it wont be that big of a deal if I die. It makes sense." He shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Plus having Kira there when you get Cagalli will help out a lot with… smoothing out… things."

Boy was that the understatement of the year.

Kitalla glanced at him, biting her lip then narrowed her eyes.

Kira stared, shocked, at Yuna before turning to Kitalla. She was the Captain after all.

Kitalla turned, walking away. "Fine. We'll do that. Come on. I want to leave now."

The two boys followed at a quick trot though staying a few feet behind the suddenly uncertain Captain.

Too say the least, Kitalla was irritated. She didn't like people rearranging her plans even if it was a help. Yeah, she was a control freak but she was a good one. And winning helped her stay on top of her game, funnily enough.

"Oh," Kitalla added as an after thought. "As I called the other Cagalli, Kimi-hime then I shall also call this one Akira Yamato. Until I find out which is the real one and which is the evil twin then they're both fake to me."

"Okay," Kira and Yuna said together. It was understandable what she said.

But Kitalla felt uneasy nevertheless. There was something that kept bugging her and bugging her. Like a missing piece she could find if she only put all the facts together.

Aw hell, she didn't even know what she was talking about anymore. What she did know was that things were getting a whole lot more interesting with every passing day.

She was starting to like it.

OOOOOOOO

Cagalli's POV

"Sorry sir for running out of the meeting earlier." Athrun apologized to the Captain while I leaned lightly onto the table for extra support as my headache started to come back.

The Captain swiveled about in his chair to look directly at me. "I heard what happened. How are we feeling, Akira?"

_Akira? Who was Aki-?_

_Oh right, he means me_. Experiencing a little 'out of brain' moment I hastily replied. "I'm feeling fine sir. I think I was having a belated nausea and nervous reaction from the fight." Athrun coughed and I struggled not to step on his foot, focusing my efforts on keeping myself from blushing.

Captain Schway eyed Athrun and me suspiciously for a moment before he glanced meaningfully at Athrun. "Good. I hope my pilots are in top shape for anything that might happen."

"Of course," and just like that, Athrun's words were like butter on a pan, greasing it down till it was slick. "We're all in peak condition." Athrun glared at me over his captain's shoulder and I kicked at his shin when the Captain turned away.

"You shouldn't even be here," Athrun hissed quietly to me as the Captain leaned over to rummage through his desk.

I dropped my voice as well, matching his tone. "I'm fine- shut up!"

The Captain straightened up and Athrun shot me a dirty look, expressing the words he dearly wanted to say.

"Also, Athrun."

Athrun straightened up as the Captain spun in his chair to address him.

"Sir?"

"Chairman Zala wished for me to tell you that if this mission is a success that you will be welcomed into FAITH." The Captain smiled at Athrun's and mine gaping expressions.

FAITH? Like…THE ZAFT FAITH? Only the top of the top got in that, and not even half the time! It was an honor to be in FAITH! An honor people had died for and now Athrun was getting it at the price of my head.

For a moment I felt miserable at that thought. Wonderful, butcher a princess and earn a free pass to GO- collect one million.

I swallowed tightly, trying not to feel hurt (I mean, I wasn't Cagalli to them) and left out (of course, the _rookie_ doesn't get rewarded, nooooooo.).

"Sir," Athrun said then and when I looked up half-heartedly I was surprised to see that Athrun was frowning slightly.

What was his issue? He was going to be in FAITH!

"Didn't they issue a title or a FAITH badge to Yamato?"

My eyebrows shot up my forehead at the mention of moi. What was Athrun doing? He should be on his hands and knees kissing the Captain's shoes in gratefulness.

The Captain seemed to be thinking along the lines of me because his expression was troubled. "No. Only you. Your father was rather strict on that fact."

I know I shouldn't be feeling disappointed over the fact that I wasn't going to be rewarded for killing myself. (Har har.), but I felt down-graded. I couldn't succeed as a princess and now I couldn't even succeed as a Coordinator. I just didn't fit in anywhere. "It's no problem." I said quietly and Athrun glanced at me, his expression even more frustrated and angry. I really didn't know what his problem was.

He nudged me in what I supposed was supposed to be a comforting manner with his shoe but I just forced a weak smile. "Congrats, Lieutenant. You really earned it."

Athrun stared at me hard a moment longer then saluted the Captain. "Tell my father I am grateful." He began and I coughed. He didn't sound grateful. "But I must take my leave."

The Captain raised an eyebrow but nodded and Athrun hurriedly left the room leaving me standing there awkwardly by myself.

"Er," I flushed slightly under the Captain's penetrating stare. "Nice shoes." I forced out weakly and the Captain raised his other eyebrow.

"Right, um, well, I'll just go…see what's up with Zala." I squeaked out before saluting and scurrying out of the room as fast as possible, trying to find Athrun.

Ten minutes later I found him in the Pilots Lodge gazing out into the hangar at our GUNDAMs.

"Zala?" I asked tentatively. Hey, he had been there all the times when I needed someone at my back. The least I could do was be there for him. And… odd as it may seem… but I _wanted_ to be there for him. Not because I felt like I owed him (though I did) but because…it felt right… standing next to him, fighting besides him, talking with him, dancing with him…holding him...

He didn't answer.

"Athrun?" I tried again and he let out a long sigh.

"Akira…"

I came up beside him to lean against the window sill, trying not to pressure him by keeping my gaze away.

"That had to be the most fatherly thing my father has ever done for me."

I glanced at him, wondering if he meant it as Patrick Zala wanted to flood Athrun with rewards or something.

But the expression on Athrun's face said it was a whole lot more.

I knew he didn't want to tell me. I knew that, for whatever reason, he was angry and upset.

So what did I do?

I did what felt right.

I slid one arm around his waist and leaned against his stiff body, letting my head plunk sideways on his trembling shoulders. A blush colored my cheeks and I kept my eyes trained on the _Huntress._

And I held him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Narrator POV aboard the Demi-god.

Athrun was furious with his father. He knew it was rude storming out of the Captain's office the way he did but he was shaking with anger and who knew what he would say if he wasn't careful.

But really… how could his father do this?

Being welcomed into FAITH, HAH! Yeah, right! It wasn't an honor, not one that Athrun deserved. There were pilots out there who did way more- risked way more then Athrun ever did who didn't even get rewarded with a FAITH badge. No… this was a form of protection.

Those of FAITH were also considered ambassadors and…untouchables. If he became a member of FAITH, then ORB wouldn't be able to publicly bring him to justice (by counsel or assassination) for the death of their beloved princess. Because, in ZAFTs' eyes, Athrun would be the nearest thing to holy as a member of FAITH.

Untouchable.

But somebody had to be responsible for the death of Cagalli Yula Attha. And that was why Patrick Zala had carefully planned out there only being two pilots aboard the _Demi-god._

Now it all made sense.

Of course, it was supposed to be an easy mission yet an extra pilot would have always been helpful. But no, why would his father enforce only two?

Athrun stalked into the pilot's lodge, snarling. "Because he didn't want to have to sacrifice too many pilots, nor did he want to just hand out FAITH badges."

He paced in a circle before walking over to the window, slamming it with his fist, making the glass quiver.

At the beginning of the mission his father had suggested that he take a rookie pilot in the first place.

'For educational purposes' his father had said but no…

Akira was the sacrificial lamb. With out a FAITH status to protect her then ZAFT would gladly give her up to ORB for execution in exchange for the death of their princess. Akira was sent on a mission that was rather way over her head in the first place, only to die in the end so that Athrun would escape all national punishment.

Even if it was under ZAFT's orders, only one of them needed to pay.

This was his father's way of protecting him. Athrun had waited for years for his father to give him some sort of fatherly attention, but hell, not like this. Not with Akira's life.

How could his father do this? Because Akira was a rookie? She wasn't useful?

For a moment, Athrun felt like there was a lump in his throat a bitter burn in his eyes. It just wasn't fair for Akira.

_I have to complete the mission… But… I don't want Akira to die… What do I do? Betray my father or betray Akira? _His heart twisted painfully in his chest and he pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

Even the Captain had realized what Chairman Zala was up to. The look of shock and sorrow in his eyes had said it all.

And yet… to them it still didn't matter. Orders were orders. Soldiers died all the time. And Akira was just another sacrificial pawn to get closer to the king.

"Not to me…" Athrun whispered under his breath.

But what was he supposed to do?

What would his mother tell him to do?

"Zala?"

Akira's voice made him jerk his head up in surprise and he bit his lip angrily as she called him by his last name. He refused to answer.

Footsteps crept closer and when Akira spoke again, her voice was only a few feet away. "Athrun…"

Athrun let out a weary sigh. It was almost as if she was pleading with him and for a moment it felt like he was the one holding the gun to her head. After all, she would be dying so that Athrun, the son of the head of the council, could live.

"Akira." What should he say? Should he say anything? He couldn't even bare to turn and look her in the eye. To gaze into those grief-hardened watchful purple eyes, head cocked to the side, with the knowledge of how it ended for Akira.

At last he said, voice trembling slightly. "That had to be the most fatherly thing my father has done for me." Saying just that hurt. Hurt because the way his father knew nothing about him; knew nothing about what made him happy only made the imagined knife in his chest all the sharper.

Well, he was sure his father saw it as a blessing on Athrun. Also as two birds with one stone. He made Athrun happy with a FAITH status and it was convenient and easy to give up a rookie pilot.

He didn't even ask Athrun, nor forewarn him.

_But even if he had… it wouldn't have changed a thing… I would've…I would've still ended up falling…for…_her_…_

He felt like he was breaking down. Like he was screaming but no one could hear him. No one would help him. And just when his heart was about to plummet a warm, slim arm snaked around him, a blonde head sighed softly as it leaned against his shoulder.

Athrun froze at the comfort Akira spread through him. It reminded him of how it felt when he was little and his mother would help him go back to sleep after a night mare. The feeling of reassurance and that as long as Akira was at his side everything…_everything _would be okay.

Akira couldn't possibly have done more for him right then and Athrun turned to face, her, pulling her to face him as well.

Her gaze was curious, watching his green eyes carefully.

And suddenly Athrun felt bad for all the assumptions he had made about Akira. All of the suspicions – no matter how strange and justly based- he had nurtured to the blonde pilot. She had already saved his life, risking her own, he couldn't ask for more then that.

And yet he was still being forced to take more.

"Akira…" he whispered, trying to find the words. Knowing he couldn't explain what had happened but still desperate for an answer or something that would convince him that some how the two of them would complete this mission and stay alive.

Akira blinked her large purple eyes and she dropped her hand from his side.

How could he say sorry? How could he apologize to her? How could he make it up to her?

He couldn't… He simply couldn't. There was nothing he could do that would make this all better. He couldn't petition to his father- Patrick Zala wouldn't listen. He couldn't tell Akira to leave the mission early- it wouldn't work. He couldn't protect her from ORB and ZAFT if they demanded her to give herself up as the murderer of Cagalli Yula Attha.

But there had to be something he could do! He was her lieutenant! Damn it! He was the person she was supposed to be able to depend on and he couldn't even save her from himself.

He would live. And she would die… along with his heart.

"Shhhh,shhh,"

Athrun blinked in surprise as Akira pulled him to her, making him lean down so that she could press the side of his head against her soft chest.

He even forgot to blush in the moment of shock and despair.

"Shhh, shhh…" Akira murmured, stroking his hair gently.

For a moment he wanted to sink into that warmth, listening to the sound of her heart beats, steady in a world of chaos.

But instead he pulled himself away, angrily to Akira's stunned expression. Once again, he was the one being babied.

Dammit! For once in his life he wanted something else outside of following orders and being good for his father and he didn't know how to get it.

"Athrun?" Akira asked, bewildered.

His father wouldn't have approved of what he had done next. Oh hell, what was he thinking? His father would have been furious if he knew!

Athrun was always the perfect gentleman, the perfect fiancé, the perfect soldier and the perfect son. But how could he be perfect when he couldn't even save the life of someone who was becoming so important to him?

His father would have an answer for that. One where Akira didn't matter.

But his mother…

"_Follow your heart, Athrun. That will always be the truest path." _His mother's words echoed in his head, gentle and wise like always.

So Athrun did.

He spun about to face Akira letting all of his conflicted emotions show on his face as he cupped her cheek with one hand, the other threading it's self into the her hair before pulling her face to him and pressing his lips against hers.

A torrent of emotions flooded through him despite the small bewildered gasp Akira made.

The feeling of her soft, sweet-tasting lips - stilled with stunned silence- against his made him close his eyes and sink into an overwhelming flood of longing and warmth.

Akira squirmed at first in protest but as he moved his lips against hers she became still and after a few heartbeats returned his pleading touch in a tentative way that made Athrun's heart soar while at the same time bleed in his chest.

Her hands pressed flat against his chest as if she was going to push him away but she only clutched him closer.

He felt like he was only leading her on. But he wanted this so bad. He wanted her so bad.

Kissing Akira was like standing in bright sunshine. She filled his mind with light and the taste was so sweet.

Akira shivered slightly against him and he released the back of her head to slide his hand down her back to the small of her spine, clutching her close. Her smell, the pressure of her lips against his, the feeling of her body…it intoxicated him.

This… this was how things were meant to be.

And he never wanted to let it go.

_Stay… stay with me…_

OOOOOO

Cagalli POV

I had always prided myself in the ability to react on thought, to be ready for anything.

But for some reason… this was an exception.

As he crushed his lips against mind, my heart was racing in my chest and I gasped a small sound in shock before freezing up.

He held one side of my face gently in one hand, his left hand had slid up my neck to cup the back of my head, his fingers weaving into my hair.

Then my brain started screaming.

_This is bad! This is really bad! Okay, you're the princess of ORB and a Natural. He's the chairman of ZAFT's son, a Coordinator, engaged and not to mention your freaking executioner! You shouldn't be doing this, Cagalli!_

Right. Absolutely right.

_Besides, he can't like you! You can't like him! Get over it! _

Of course, but why…why was he kissing me? Could he…

The tear in my heart began to grow as the two parts of me, the Princess, duty bound and strong began to pull away from me…

I wanted to be both… But the world said no.

Choose!

I squirmed – rather pathetically- against Athrun's strong hold but as he began moving his lips so persuasively against mine I held back a whimper and…

_I want this… _my heart whispered in the middle of all the chaos in my mind.

I gave in.

Did I make my choice when I returned the kiss?

My hands moved up of their own accord to press against the hard planes of his muscular chest and a shiver ran down my spine.

And then I simply let myself do the one thing I hadn't since Kira's death. I let myself feel.

Feel the pounding of Athrun's heart. Feeling the heat blazing at every touch. The minty, chocolaty taste of Athrun's lips. Let myself sink into a state of bliss as Athrun's hand slid down my spine to press flat against the small of my back, holding me closer till our chests were pressed against each others.

It was so wrong. That was a no-brainer.

So why did it feel so right?

I needed air. I needed to think.

I needed to make a choice.

ORB or Athrun?

My heart was crying, my brain was in a constant roar and all I wanted to do was sink into Athrun's arms and forget the world, forget my fears and simply forget everything but him.

I can't love him. I can't love him. I can't love him.

Yet, I was starting to…

However ORB was my country and suddenly that thought seemed overwhelming. My people were waiting for me to return to them. To lead them when my father died in the path of peace. They were waiting for me with open hearts and here I was being selfish. I wanted to return but I wanted Athrun. I was being silly; the choice was obvious so why did it hurt so much to make the right one?

The right answer.

How do you say good bye in a kiss with out being heard?

And then the ship alarm went off, blaring through out the ship.

We broke apart gasping, staring at each other in shock. My lips felt bruised and I licked them, my gaze never leaving Athrun's wide green eyes.

"Ah-Athrun?" I whispered, trying to make sense of what happened. Why had he kissed me? It didn't make sense?

Why I had kissed him back- that was never going to make sense.

Athrun said nothing even though I desperately wished he would tell me what was going on between him and his father that would make him just flip the gourd like that.

He was freaking engaged!

Athrun squeezed his eyes tightly, his blue hair dipping down to cover his face slightly. "I'm sorry, Akira." He choked out. "I'm sorry!"

A chill ran down my spine. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked, reaching out a hand to his.

He pulled his back, shaking his head wordlessly with out opening his eyes.

Sorry for kissing me?

A knife plunged into my heart and I gaped at him. I wished I wasn't feeling so much turmoil that I could possibly figure something out. Something to say or do.

The alarm blared again.

"Oh damn…" I mumbled. "Athrun! Athrun, we need to suit up!"

For a second it seemed like Athrun hadn't heard me but then, with agonizing slowness, he opened his eyes, gazing at me unhappily.

We needed to figure this out other wise things would just get awkward. Hell, things were already awkward thanks to his smooth timing.

I guess that just left it to the girl to fix up the little silence problem. What a gentleman. "Hey," I snapped my fingers in his face. "Dumbass!"

Athrun blinked. I bet he had never had a girl call him that right after being kissed.

"We need to get in our GUNDAMs right now!"

Shaking his head as if he was drunk, Athrun straightened up and walked over silently to his locker.

I stared after him for a moment, licking my lips one last time before hurrying to my own locker.

A few minutes later we stood outside our GUNDAMs ready.

Since we were a fair distance apart, I figured this would be a moment to lay something on his conscience. "Hey, Athrun."

Athrun glanced at me, his expression unreadable.

"Were you just messing with me?" I demanded. "Cause I swear I'll kick your ass if that's the case."

Athrun looked so miserable. "I can't tell you everything… Akira." He said so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

Great. Thanks. Could he be anymore helpful?

_Be nice,_ my heart chided, reminding me of how I felt. I was letting my confusion and anger at myself be directed at him. It wasn't fair to him. I was betraying him after all in the end with my secret.

"Why did you kiss me?" I called at last, just as they were signaling us to get in and launch.

They were opening up the wind-suctions just then and when Athrun called back his words were swept away in the noise.

"WHAT?" it sounded faintly like.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"

Hey, I had the right to know, at least. Even if it was only going to cause more pain…I just…wanted…to know…

Athrun's mouth moved but I couldn't hear anything and at last he gave up, shrugging and stepping into his cock pit.

_Oh duh. We could talk about this in our GUNDAMs._

_Oh wait. Not good idea, use brain, Cagalli. Do you really want to be thinking about…_that_ while you're trying to kill a psychotic pilot who killed your best friend?_

Yup. That made things a little grim.

The two of us launched- neither of us opening up a chat- ( why do things have to be so damn awkward? Oh…right…anyway…) and we spiraled off into the starry galaxy to confront our enemy.

Wait. I lied.

Enemies. Plural.

Two to be exact. Our long lost friend, the _Chaos_ and a newer model ZAKU.

I gritted my teeth, narrowing my eyes. The business with Athrun would have to wait. I had already made up my mind anyway. Despite…everything… I loved my country… and they had already sacrificed so much to rescue me.

_I'm the one who should be sorry, Athrun. I'm the one with secrets. _

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV

_-I'll distract the red GUNDAM!-_ Yuna told Kitalla and Kira over the com link. –_good luck._-

"Luck? Pffft!" Kitalla snorted, her gaze already set on her prey. "Keep it, you're going to need it. That stupid pilot is definitely hard to beat."

Yuna frowned in the video link but merely exited it.

Kitalla glanced back at Kira who was crouching on the ground for balance.

"Stand up! Be a man." She chuckled to herself under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Kira snapped, his insult-radar going off.

"I said, 'that's a good idea to hold on to the ground'."

"Hnn!" he snorted.

"Listen, I'm going to do the ole' round'em up trick I did on you and Yuna. When I do that, cut open her cock pit with a device from beneath the ground there and pull her out." She nodded with the back of her head in the direction of a removable panel in the metal ground where she stored tools and weapons.

"Okay." Kira responded and Kitalla turned her mind back to the evading GUNDAM before her.

It broke into a pretty out-right fight.

Kira trying to keep the red GUNDAM at bay – though it was hard when he was outclassed machine-type wise- while Kitalla was trying to snare the quick-reacting _Huntress._

Brilliant colors of energy-shots blazed through the darkness as the mobile suits whirled about eachother, dodging, striking and shooting.

"I'm getting sick of this," Kitalla snarled after ten minutes of useless warring.

-_I hate to be a downer, but this mobile suit's battery is running out –_Kira's voice was only slightly laced with panic.

Kitalla glanced at her own. _Dammit. These stupid things only run so long in full out use like this! _

"Time to wrap it up." And then her expression became rather deadly.

OOOOO

Cagalli POV

I was sweating in my seat as I spun about the _Chaos. _I was surprised that the pilot was only attacking me. The smart thing to do would have been to put strong pilot against strong pilot with them against Athrun and me against the ZAKU.

Yet, it wasn't even like they were attacking me. Sure they had made some cuts at me. Slammed me, sliced my sword arm off but they had yet to entirely try and rip me to pieces like they had to Athrun.

It made no sense! Not that much in my life did, but at least the enemies could be understandable! Was that too much to ask?

Suddenly the _Chaos _disappeared from view.

"Crap!" I whispered, spinning about, feeling out in the open.

-_Akira!- _Athrun's voice erupted from the speakers, nearly scaring me. _–behind you-_

Oh…

Something slammed me from behind and instantly I struggled to move my legs- but to no avail. They were trapped.

I swung my gun arm about furiously only to have that seized in a dragon's jaw. The _Huntress_ trembled at the force of power that rippled through her as the arm was grinded and teared loose.

Then the screen went black.

"What the hell?" I yelped, my hands flying over the controls.

My camera's were still working but it was if they were all covered up and with out sight I was blind.

It was the same tactic that had killed Kira. And now the _Chaos_ had returned to claim it's second prize.

_-AKIRA!- _Athrun yelled, panic in his voice. _– hold on!-_

I felt like replying to him "Hold on? What? Are you stupid? This ain't no damn monkey-bar, idiot!" but instead took the meaning behind his words. I was shaking, plain shaking.

I couldn't move. I couldn't escape. I was trapped and the funeral march was starting to play.

Honestly, you would think I would be in hysterics. I guess too much has happened to me in the past while to honestly shock me. I didn't want to die- who did? Yet… though my heart was pounding in my chest, I felt…calm.

And I hated it.

I wanted to get out and help Athrun. I wanted to do something! I didn't like feeling so weak and powerless so there had to be answer!

"Athrun, I'm a dead duck." I said softly, even as an idea occurred to me.

_-Shut the hell up, Akira!- _Athrun roared back. _–I'm gonna save you!- _ he sounded strangely desperate.

"And what, turn your back on your opponent? Not on my watch, bucko!" I snarled before relaxing. Hey, it was my last moments on earth, I could already hear the metal of my GUNDAM crunching and grinding.

"Listen, I have an idea. I can self-destruct and blow up the _Chaos." _Even to me the words sounded flat.

For a moment there was only silence then there was a low oath.

-_You will NOT do that! I'm going to get you out of there, okay?-_

A tear ran down my cheek before I could stop it.

Looks like I wouldn't even get a choice anyway.

_-AKIRA! Please don't do this!- _Athrun pleaded, changing tatics.

"See ya, Athrun." I said quietly before turning off the com-link, cutting off his hoarse yell and leaving me in darkness…silence.

It was like being in a coffin and I was the one who had nailed the lid shut.

This sucked. I've had a lot of sucky things happen to me in life, but dying like this… It had to reach the top of 'totally sucky moments in my life'.

No time to think. I had all of my short life to do that. Now was the time to be ready and say. "Yes"

I pulled open the self destruction code-bracket, and took a deep breath.

_Ready?_ My mind asked.

_Are you ready?_

I let out a shaky breath. "I'm ready…"

One kiss.

The end.

Good bye.

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV, on the _Chaos._

"Anyday now, Kira." Kitalla snapped, watching the fight between Yuna and Athrun, feeing her nerves prickle. She wanted to jump in and help but she couldn't.

Honestly though, she was still amazed with how Yuna was fighting. She couldn't figure him out. One second he was a (multiple word answer) and then the next he was like a whole other guy.

So weird.

"I'm doing it! Jeeze, what has your panties in a bunch?" Kira snapped, the urgency in the situation making him riled.

"Weeeell, it's not just the fact that Yuna has already lost one leg and an arm…" Kitalla drawled. "But if your Akira decides to activate the _Huntress's _self-destruct sequence to blow the both of us to smithereens then we're screwed."

Kira hissed a breath. Time was of the essence.

OOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

I wonder… would Kira be on the other side waiting for me?

I dialed in the code, setting the thing for a minute and just as the detonation was set I closed my eyes, ignoring all the sound, and relaxing back into my seat. For those last few seconds I was going to fantasize about a better world. A world where Athrun and I were together in ORB, I was still the princess and I was leading the world to peace. Everyone was peaceful. Everyone was loving. Everything was perfect.

"Goodbye." I murmured and I braced myself for the pain of leaving this world.

And then I heard a voice. An angel's voice calling me to heaven.

"Cagalli?"

I was in darkness and I opened my eyes in amazement to see Kira standing over me.

Wow… It had been so quick and painless. How was that even possible? And wow… pilot uniforms must be a trend in heaven or something because Kira was wearing a black one and tears were floating inside his helmet.

But I didn't even care anymore about anything as I climbed towards my familiar friend, tears in my eyes. I was dead but Kira… He was right there… Right in front of me!

"Kira,I'm so sorry!" were the first words popping out of my mouth, and the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Damn, you did activate the self-destruct." Kira bit his lip, looking past me and I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

A voice past him in the darkness (_God_?) snarled out, "Why don't you just sit and stare some more, Kira!" _Nope not, God_. "Asses and elbows, now MOVE!" continued the harsh, female sounding voice.

Kira blinked his amethyst eyes and before I could say a word, grabbed me and hauled me up into what seemed like thin air.

"Close the hatch so I can crush this stupid pathetic copycat." Hissed a person that was illuminated by her screen. I couldn't see her face and I floundered about on the floor as the world around me vibrated.

What was going on?

Then the machine twisted and I was flung to the side against Kira and with a horrible screech of metal I felt whatever I was in, tighten.

Then things began to fall into place and my eyes went wide.

It was like an overload into my mind- I didn't know what to think first.

"Kira…" I whispered and Kira looked back at me, beaming, tears in his own eyes.

"Kira… we're not dead are we?"

He chuckled, hugging me to him as tightly as he could. For a moment, it reminded me of Athrun and my heart twisted in my chest.

"No, Cags, we're very much alive." He murmured, happiness in his voice.

I turned to stare at him in disbelief, the engines around me thrumming. "You're alive." Then I really began to bawl.

And Kira simply held me in his gentle, privacy-respecting way. Giving just enough.

I loved him so much it hurt but as I felt his embrace-which I had always thought nothing in the world could compare to- I realized that while Kira just gave enough to me, Athrun had giving everything and more in a single heartbeat.

"Athrun!" I cried, jumping to my feet shakily and stumbling up to the pilot's seat.

"Watch it, Roadkill!" snarled the pilot, batting at me with one hand.

"Who are you?" I gasped as I tried to seek out the tell-tale red gleam of Athrun's GUNDAM in the darkness of space.

"I'm your fairy god mother," she replied sarcastically. "Now shut it so I can focus on killing that little buggar!"

Who?

Then I realized who she was stalking up to.

"Athrun!" I cried at the sight of my lieutenant fighting against the ZAKU.

The _Chaos's_ pilot was going in for a kill.

"Oh yes!" sang the woman happily.

That is until I completely shoved her off the seat with all my strength- ignoring Kira's yelp and her screech of surprise. I slid into her seat, placing my hands flat on the panels. I knew where her mother ship was- it's hull gleamed ahead of us and with out further ado I thought to the _Chaos._

It was like having a conversation. With the _Huntress_ it was just ordering a hunk of metal around, but the moment I touched my palm to the panel it was like electricity snapped between me and the GUNDAM and I wasn't in my body anymore. I was in the _Chaos's. _Scratch that. I _was _the _Chaos._

I could feel each gear shifting, knob turning, screw tightening. Every mechanical sinew tightening and relaxing. I could feel my wings, my claws and my tail.

I felt powerful.

And at the same moment.

I felt small.

The _Chaos _hummed with joyous energy but at the same time I could imagine the people who had died at the hands of this machine. And I hated the pilot.

_Chaos. _I whispered. _Home. Go home._

I didn't know if it would understand me- it was a dumb machine and I was too tired, too confused and stressed and stunned to trying and figure things out.

_How fast? _The machine seemed to ask back to my mind and I shut out all the noise of Kira and the pilot fighting.

_As fast as possible. As fast as sound. As fast as light. _

_Is that all?_

I thought for a moment, wondering if I was insane for conversing. _No. Grab the ZAKU…please. Grab it and then…go home… Take us back to your home._

I gasped as I felt the engines through out the machine surge to life and grow in a symphony of sound and energy.

And then I had to watch as the red-gleam of the _Aegis _grew smaller and smaller and the _Harmony _grew bigger and bigger. I had to hear the bickering and screaming of my supposed-to-be dead best friend and the pilot.

I had to feel the pain of my two sides, the Princess Cagalli Yula Attha (aka, Akira) and just plain old me, Cags, tear apart like my heart stepping on separate sides of the line between the right thing to do and what I was beginning to long for.

I knew I had made my choice, I knew that sooner or later I would leave Athrun behind to embrace…my world. But why so soon? Why now?

I didn't want this to hurt so much. I didn't want my heart to be ripped apart like this.

One half belonging to my father, Kira, my country and my people.

The other to the people I got to know while I lived alone in ZAFT. People who seemed to contradict the 'evil Coordinator'. Dearka and Yzak. Shiho, Lacus and Nicol… and…and…

Tears built up in my eyes again.

I was being silly but…

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to process everything. It hurt my brain. It hurt my heart. Athrun was gone. Kira was alive. I didn't know if I was in a better place then I was before.

And all I wanted to do was curl up and cry.

Like the lightest breeze, a few words flew across my thoughts before my hands slid limply off the panels.

_Shhhh… rest, small one. All will be alright._

For a moment I thought it was a memory of my mother, and then I wondered if maybe the _Chaos _was the most brilliant machine ever invented.

But it didn't matter because it was all too much. My fever was coming back, my stomach hurt and my heart was torn between misery and joy.

I didn't want to think so I didn't.

I had made my choice and now…I needed to let go of everything that hurt so that I could follow the path I had chosen. I had to let go of Athrun.

I curled up in the seat, tucked my head into my knees and let the purring-thrum of the machines- like a lullaby- sing me to sleep.

**Please read me=3**

**AHHHHH! So much has happened! I felt like I might have crammed too much into one chapter but this was like a huge one that I really wanted to write and breaking it into two just didn't seem right.**

**Well, I hope everyone liked it. I was trying to get something in there for everyone. Some humor (okay, that was crap). Some romance/friendship (we'll work on that…) Some action (pfft! No comment!) And some conflict/pain/angst (why does this seem the be the only thing I'm ever good at writing? *face palm*)**

**Anyhoo, since I took time to write such a ginormous chapter (not to mention I am now behind in my school because of this *cries*) I beg of you dear readers to leave a kindly note, or a question or even a flame.**

**Oh, right, wanted to explain this.**

**The whole thing going on with the **_**Avenging Angel **_**I threw in, even though I was afraid it might be boring as a sorta time-out and a little goofiness between some friends.**

**I was going to have some **_**Archangel **_**but the chapter kinda got huge somehow with out me noticing… Plus I've sorta have drawn a crappy mind block concerning them (SORRY!)**

**And also, I apologize for the rush in the romance department. I just really wanted to get something in there before… you know…the end of the chapter *laughs flatly* And also the kiss *sighs* I thought was important. It wasn't just Athrun acting out..**

**Wait…. I lied it was completely Athrun acting out. He was confused, and desperate and hurt and he thought he was going to be the reason for Akira's death. (Oh wait…he still will, nvm) **

**Not that it matters what I think- I just talk too much. But it matters what you guys think! SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Gosh, I hate sounding like a beggar (**_**Alms! Alms for the poor! **_**Hee hee) but, I put a lot work into this and I would love to hear all of your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Tangled Fates!**

**Your Tired but happy writer**

**-Azetta**

**Ps…So…the dream at the beginning …. It was also sorta a peace offering for the crappy parts of the chapter and…um… the fact that I don't know if I'll be able to update next week (and if I do the chapter will probably be short or lame or just both…). Sorry =)**

**HAVE A GREAT um…. DAY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeeyaaa.**

**So instead of replying to you on the story chapter like I normally do, I pm'ed everyone that I could, and then for those who I can't pm (Cagallifan and Azettafan), I will leave a msg for you in the 'Jabber bomb' at the end of the chapter. Instead of the replies though, I just wanted to write this…**

**My supreme apologies for a late review- I was gone for a couple days with my family dropping my brother off at a collage (just saying, Virginia is a GORGEOUS state). On the long ride back, at around 11pm at night, another of my brothers called bearing news that he had gotten attacked a block away from our house a bit ago. **

**Two guys had jumped out of the bushes at him, and luckily another brother (I have five brothers, folks) was there with his friend and they ran in the middle of the street to get across, trying to stop a car, call the cops, and help my brother. **

**Thank God my brother only got a messed up jaw- for now that's the extent of his injuries that we know of. I am so grateful that he's not in a worse condition of which he could be.**

**My brother is one of those down-to-earth, quiet, sturdy guys, who annoys the heck out of me sometimes but is a good guy. He didn't deserve to be attacked. Nobody deserves to be attacked like that. **

**I guess it doesn't really hit you until someone you know or yourself it happens to but it's really making me realize now just how sad our world can be sometime. It's inhuman for people to just attack others. Are we not all the same? Are we not made equal? Sure we may think differently, or have different personalities. Different likes/dislikes. Skin colors. Hopes. Dreams. But isn't it OUR choice to let those things separate ourselves from eachother? Let things so trivial drive us apart when we should be looking past the small stuff to focus on the big stuff. We are unique- but that does not mean we are separate from one another. **

**I don't know what the meaning of life is for everyone but hurting others…that can't be it. And maybe I don't understand their situation, how they grew up, and why they are who they are but they make the choice to do what they do. They make the decision to hurt innocent people. That I do not understand… *sighs***

**The cops haven't found the people who attacked my brother yet, but I am praying that no one else gets attacked, and I'm praying for everyone who has been attacked before just like my brother, and all the families who are suffering from various problems akin to having a relative/friend attacked.**

**I don't know... these things get me sorta frustated, lol, sorrrryyy!**

**I know this is all random and rather bizarre, and I'm sorry for taking your time in reading this. **

**God bless, and happy readings.**

**Apologies for all lameness, OOCness, spelling/grammar errors- this week was…well…a long one. =/**

***Disclaimer- Gundam Seed hasn't been mine since it came out, still hasn't become mine during the course of writing this fanfiction, and probably still never will be mine till the day I die and afterward. (Are we at an understanding? =P )**

CHAPTER 13

OOOOO

Narrator POV _Harmony_

Kitalla could count on one hand how many times she had gotten incredibly angry- this time included.

"Captain?" asked an engineer hesitantly at her murderous expression as she led Kira- who was carrying the sleeping Akira- down the stairs into the brig.

"Send her to the medic bay." She said quietly, working hard to relax her body and calm her temper. She prided herself in being strong and always calm but when Akira had suddenly thrown her off her pilot's seat- surprising her- she had been too stunned at first to react and then had gotten furious with being undermined.

Then the idiotic girl had turned the _Chaos_ homeward despite Kitalla's obvious intentions to kill the red GUNDAM's pilot. Not to mention the fact that her precious GUNDAM was now in need of repair!

"Does the _Chaos_ need any treatment?" her engineer asked.

"As far as I know it does. I haven't had a chance to do a surface scan. The usual- fix the external injuries and recharge and I'll take care of the rest- you know the drill."

The engineer nodded, saluting before waving to two other engineers, leading them in them in the direction of the Chaos.

Kira lowered Akira's limb body gently onto a stretcher, his face lined with worry. "She's hot."

Kitalla didn't even raise an eyebrow at his statement. "Excuse me?" she asked coldly.

Kira's gaze met hers unflinchingly. "I mean, her temperature. I think she's running a low fever." His fingers brushed the blonde's bangs back into place, scattered over her forehead. Akira's eyes were closed lightly and there was a slight crease in her forehead as she fretted even in her sleep.

"We can treat her." Kitalla couldn't help but feel proud when she said that. How many ships out there could treat both Naturals and Coordinators?

One of her doctors had already come up to take the stretcher and Kira glanced between Kitalla and Akira, uncertain.

Yuna then trotted up. "I'll keep an eye on her." He told Kira and Kitalla sighed. She didn't want an audience to her anger. She was used to keeping her real emotions in check- never showing what she thought, always playing the mad hatter. But now… this had unnerved her.

Akira's expression when she had realized what Kitalla was planning to do unnerved her. Because Kitalla recognized it as one she had once wore.

That expression of desperation, fear for someone else, and uncertainty as to whether this was the right decision..

Yes… Kitalla knew that one well…

"Damn." She slammed her fist against the side of the wall once they had wheeled the blonde pilot away. A couple of her brig-units looked up at her in surprise and worry.

Kira glanced one last time over at his friend before raising his chin and crossing his arms over his chest. "Let it go, Kitalla." His voice was stiff and made Kitalla want to snap out at him.

She wasn't some miss-behaving dog he could rebuke! Was she the Captain of this ship or was she not? Did she not save both him and Akira despite her own wishes to just stay out of a non-profit adventure?

_Enough! _She told herself. _You over-reacted earlier! Keep your feelings in check, you fool before something else slips out! _Kitalla forced a wicked grin. "Let what go?" she asked, shrugging. She reached up- her gaze never leaving Kira's – as she slid the band that was keeping her hair out of her face off her pony tail and her hair collapsed from it's tight hold around her face. She then unclipped her bangs- which she normally always left up even when she wasn't piloting- and let them flop over her one eye, covering it.

"I know what Akira did was wrong," the confusion in his purple eyes did not change the resolute decision on his face. He would follow Akira no matter what she did.

"Ch!"

"I don't understand it quite myself either." He admitted after a long pause. "But nevertheless, what's done is done."

Kitalla sighed. He had a good point, she would admit that. "Indeed." She mused, more to herself then to him. "Perhaps your friend will enlighten us upon awakening. For I am quite curious as to what her reasoning is." The last couple words were a growl. Even if Kitalla had nothing against ZAFT and Coordinators in general despite her history, she saw no reason against killing off one of their elites who was chasing after her anyway.

Fair is fair- right?

Well two on one wasn't but she would have told Yuna to stop attacking once she had joined in. Kitalla's own code of honor wouldn't allow her to gang up even if it was war.

Kira nodded. "I don't see why not. Just no interrogations. We may be at your mercy, but Cagalli is my princess and I will not let you upset her."

Kitalla snickered. "She doesn't need me to upset her." Kira remained glaring at her and she sighed again. "What are you going to do? Stab me with a pencil? Eh?"

"I'm sure I could come upon better weapons then that, Kitalla-san, but I would prefer if things…didn't get tense between us." The implication in his tone was obvious and Kitalla frowned.

She wasn't making any promises; that was for sure. Sure Lacus made promises but Kitalla didn't- especially ones she couldn't keep. "We'll see." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Though- if things did," she paused for the effect. "You would be the ones at a disadvantage…"

Kira stared at her a moment longer, obviously debating whether to reply to that before he nodded and turned to leave.

Then Kitalla remembered something. "Kira!" she called.

Kira paused, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

"If she doesn't give a reasonable explanation for her actions then realize that I will be forced to assume that she's collaborating with ZAFT and is the imposter."

Kira's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Understood." He snapped and Kitalla smiled. Finally- things were getting somewhere.

If only she could find out what had happened to the other way-ward princess.

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV aboard the Demi-god.

"_Akira! Behind you!" Athrun yelled, struggling to overthrow his opponent who was staying too far away for him to hit with his beam saber. So all he could do was watch from the corner of his eyes as the _Chaos_ slid up the _Huntress's_ legs, curling around them with it's lithe body, it's mouth turning to clamp down on the _Huntress's_ gun arm._

_-What the hell?- Akira's voice yelped in panic through the radio._

_Heart hammering in his chest, Athrun swooped the Aegis around the ZAKU, trying to get to the _Huntress_ only to be headed off again by the infuriating mobile suit. "Akira! Hold on!" Hold on? Hold on to what? How was telling her to hold on going to help anything? She was trapped and immobile._

"_Athrun…" Akira's voice was quiet…rather dumbfounded with surprise. "I'm a dead duck."_

_The hell with her terminology again._

_Athrun couldn't focus. He wanted to go right then to save her while at the same time he knew he needed to destroy the ZAKU first. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't-_

"_Shut the hell up, Akira!" he snapped. "I'm going to save you!" He had to! He was her Lieutenant and her friend and she was just a rookie in way over her head. She didn't deserve this._

_Already he was making a course towards her, trying to swerve the shots coming at him from behind._

_-And what? Turn your back on your opponent? Not on my watch buddy!- Akira snarled. Even as she said it, Athrun was getting hit from behind and he was forced to face his enemy once again despite his screaming thoughts._

_How could she even worry about _him_ when she was the one about to die? _

_NO! She wasn't going to die! He WAS going to save her before then! He HAD to! Otherwise…. Otherwise…_

_-Listen…- Akira's voice, so soft was slightly soothing and Athrun let out a deep breath, hoping that she had an idea. –I can self-destruct and blow up the _Chaos_.-_

…_What?_

_Athrun's brain froze, trying to process what she had just said._

_She couldn't…give up… she wouldn't...right? Athrun wouldn't let her, not her._

_Athrun swore, banging his fist against his control console. "You will NOT do that!" he roared, frightened. "I'm going to get you out of there, okay?" _

_He could do this. For Akira he would risk anything._

_He waited, hoping that she would agree but when she didn't he whispered, pleadingly. "Akira! Please don't do this!" his shoulders were shaking and he barely dodged a head shot. He was letting himself be too wide open. Making too many mistakes. He had never done this before! Never! He had never been like this before! Not until…he met _her_. And then…_

_-See ya, Athrun.- Akira's voice was gentle, like she was merely saying good night and for a moment Athrun felt the ghost-feeling of her lips pressing against his._

"_AKIRAAAA!" he screamed._

_Akira was about to die. _

_His heart stopped for a moment and that was all it took for the bindings around his mind to snap._

_SEED. Even now people didn't really know what it was that made some Coordinators suddenly more intelligent, reflexive and aggressive. All they knew was that when it had happened, the person in question should not be angered._

_Athrun was very angry and things were now in perfect clarity. He could now see his opponent's weaknesses almost as if the other pilot was telling him himself._

_The enemy mobile suit lagged to one side. His right hand was slower then his left. One of his flight-engines was dying, making him slightly drift to one side._

_Athrun flew in at full speed despite his dying power in the _Aegis_. He sliced off one of the ZAKU's arms in a heart beat and then a second later one of it's legs._

_Akira. He had to get to her before it was too la-_

_An explosion suddenly blew the two contenders apart with it sheer force of power._

_At the same moment it did the _Aegis_ hit critical levels of power, any second about to power down._

_Athrun gaped at the screen. "No…" he whispered, staring at the place where Akira's GUNDAM had been previously. But all that was left was a gloriously triumphant monster._

"_No…" his head fell into his hands. He couldn't even protect her._

_And now she was gone. Forever._

_With a scream of rage, he spun about, seeking the _Chaos_ which had dropped down behind him like a cat about to pounce. _

_He raised his arm, ready to shield himself from whatever blow that would come. His body trembled in his anger as he seethed. _

_And the _Chaos_ stopped, frozen for a single heart beat where it stared right at the _Aegis_, not moving._

_The ZAKU was smoking, raising it's gun to fire again at Athrun when the Chaos broke into action again. It sped towards the ZAKU in a blur of black-and-red movement, it's red eyes flashing, it's claws outstretched to grab the floundering ZAKU before Athrun could finish it off. _

_Realizing what it was trying to do, Athrun, released his sword which consumed most of the energy output in the _Aegis_, pulling out his hand gun before streaking towards his quarry, determined to slaughter them both._

_Slowed down by it's heavy baggage, the _Chaos_ spread it's wings; the whole machine thrummed, the energy shafts in it's wings- like feathers…like blades- shined even more vibrantly giving off sparks as it struggled to pick up speed._

_There was something less graceful and lithe about it's movement… After hours of studying the pilot of the _Chaos's_ technique, Athrun had grown used to seeing the unique and practiced way it was piloted. But this…this was almost desperate. An obvious disruption in the dragon's dance. Almost as if there was someone different piloting it… _

_Athrun shot his gun after it and the energy beams sped towards the monstrous machine. One glanced off a wing, shattering some of the energy emitters in it. Another collided with one of it's hind legs causing it to explode partially, flopping about uselessly. The other just skimmed the top of it's back, grazing it's head, shearing the metal of to display the mechanical innards._

_But the _Chaos_ didn't stop, though obviously damaged and Athrun gritted his teeth._

_At that moment the Aegis decided to power down, unable to fuel it's self any longer. The screen blinked a few times and the colors swiftly faded from it's armor- leaving it a dull gray and white. _

_Athrun gaped wordlessly, assessing the situation, his hands skimming over the controls. There had to be something… "AAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Athrun screamed in frustration, the SEED faltering in him as his resolution was hindered. "DAAAAMMIIT!" he slammed his fists down on his useless controls, his face contorted in fury, his gaze never leaving the fast-fading, smoking wreak of the Chaos and the ZAKU. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" He should have-! He should have-!_

_But it was all too late and realizing this with a last glimpse of the terrible GUNDAM ahead of him, Athrun collapsed in his cockpit, panting, his eyes wide, his chest heaving. Struggling not to scream again he cried through his gritted teeth. "Nnnnggggh!" his head fell forward, his eyes squeezing shut but even that couldn't stop the single angry, desperate tear that ran down his cheek. _

Athrun Zala was in a state of shock, slumped in his inactive cockpit in his GUNDAM. They had docked- his GUNDAM had lost all power- and yet he couldn't move. His mind was filled with the images of Akira's GUNDAM being crushed at it's weak points- crushed into mangled pieces.

And he couldn't save her.

He slammed his fist repeatedly on the console, a silent scream pouring out from between his gritted teeth.

And the whole time he had been worrying about his father... Akira shouldn't have come. He wished he had never met her- never chosen her. He should've chosen someone with more experience. Someone-

But then he would have never met Akira. Never got a glimpse into how she saw the world. How- though she never mentioned it- she too, like Lacus, hoped for a world where peace and harmony was everyone's goal no matter who they were, Coordinator or Natural.

"Why did you have to die?" he whispered, his arms wrapped around himself as if he was trying to keep himself from falling to peices. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

If Akira had been there, seeing him slightly curled up in his seat, he was sure she would inform him of how much of a crybaby she thought he was. That he was being dumb- especially when there was so much to live for.

There were tons to live for and she would list everything for him, pausing every sentence to call him a different insulting name from simple things to something ridiculous and creative.

Yet…

A terrible anger filled him and he swore. That damn _Chaos_! He would personally take that monster down!

Of course, vendettas were never really encouraged on the battle field. Anger and hate could distract you and sway you from the proper course. They were ugly emotions that Athrun would always scorn. But this tremendous anger felt like a warm red cloud he could sink into, filling his gaze and his mind with a red haze. It was deliciously inviting and…familiar.

He remembered this wild, uncontrollable feeling from a long time ago. When his mother had died, leaving him powerless and depressed.

Even now his hands were shaking as both then and now were amounting, feeding the churning emotions in the pit of his stomach.

Yet how could things change so fast? One second he felt as if, no matter what, everything would be okay, and then the next, Akira was dead and it was all his fault for not being able to save her- for choosing her in the first place when she was fresh out of pilot school.

A thumping came from the outside world, breaking Athrun out of his silent suffering. A moment later the cockpit opened up though Athrun hadn't made it.

"Lieutenant Zala, are you alright?" Captain Schway peered in and Athrun lifted his head, squinting slightly.

"Akira's dead." Athrun whispered.

The Captain took off his hat with a sigh, holding it to his heart in respect for the deceased. "I know…" his voice was quiet. "She didn't deserve that…"

Athrun said nothing. Part of him was still in denial. Any moment now Akira would drop in on them with raised eyebrows, probably lean over to ask Athrun if he knew what had happened to her favorite pair of socks or something. (In that case he would calmly inform her that if she chose to leave them out then it wasn't his problem if they ended up in the trash).

"We sent out a search crew for her body." The captain continued and the words sounded so cold and cruel that Athrun flinched.

"Will she be given a ceremony?" Athrun asked. Pilots who died on missions were supposed to be honored with an awe-inspiring funeral in their memory. Of course, Akira would probably call it frivolous and a waste to be dedicated in her name; after all, she would say, what did she do that was so amazing anyway?

_You were there for me. That alone is enough. _Athrun would have told her. _But I couldn't be there for you…_

He tried to swallow but it felt like something was constricting

The Captain hesitated. "Your father… we notified him immediately."

Athrun blinked. How long had he been sitting in the cock pit?

"And?"

"And…since Akira has no family, relatives or close friends she is to have no ceremony."

Athrun bolted up right in the cockpit, hopping out onto the catwalk. "No ceremony?" he repeated, dumbfounded. "She damn deserved one!"

Captain looked at him hard, rebuking. "Lieuteniant Zala, I know this is hard. But we must follow orders." The warning tone implied that he thought Athrun was speaking out as a subordinate. Athrun was.

"Orders?" Athrun repeated, catching the plural.

"Your father has also commanded us to keep to our mission."

So they wouldn't even be able to mourn the blonde rookie. It was like she had never even existed in the first place.

Unable to speak in fear that he would say something he might regret later, Athrun turned to stalk away. His heart felt mangled like the Huntress inside his chest.

"Lieutenant Zala."

Athrun glanced up expressionlessly to see Uru, her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Akira." She whispered pleadingly. "Where's Akira?"

Athrun held his head in his hands, her words breaking his defenses. When he replied he had to struggle not to stumble over his words. "I couldn't…I couldn't save her! I failed her!"

Uru gasped soundlessly, stepping backwards, shaking her head in disbelief. "Not Akira though." She cried, rubbing her eyes. "She was so…"

"Alone…" Athrun finished quietly. "They won't even give her a ceremony."

Uru's eyes widened, still filled with tears and then she just simply shook her head again. "The _Chaos_ killed her…" she confirmed and Athrun nodded. Anger glittered in her eyes.

Athrun walked past her and she made no move to follow him as he stumbled to his room.

Seeing Akira's stuff, untouched from the morning today, still scattered over the floor only twisted his heart even more.

It was like any second Akira would skip out of the bathroom only to trip over her hairbrush which she had dropped on the floor earlier.

The blankets on her bed were still unmade and the picture of her and her friend lay on her nightstand- the drawer half opened as if she had on whim pulled out the picture to reminisce.

Just like Athrun was doing now.

He glanced at his neat bed, the corners tucked, just how he liked it. Then he turned to Akira's messy one and collapsed on it, turning on to his back to stare at the ceiling as Akira's familiar scent flooded him again.

And just like that it all hit him again and it was as if a claw made of ice had jabbed into his chest and now tightly held his beating heart in a cold grip. Shivers ran down his spine, his eyes glazed slightly as he stared at the ceiling above. Akira's face, a small smile across it- her eyes sparkling with her withheld amusement as she clasped her hands behind her back was all he could see.

He remembered a conversation they once had shared while resting from a sparring match.

"_Make sure to move your feet a little bit more." Athrun added to the blonde who was mopping her sweaty brow with a rag. _

"_Hn?" she glanced at him curiously with her violet eyes, an eyebrow raised._

"_You telegraph a bit when you go to kick. You shuffle your back foot and crouch slightly." He explained and she made a face._

_Straightening up, she assumed her fighting position and with a look of concentration spun and did a 360 round-house. "Better?" she asked._

"_A bit." He offered a slight smile. "It's not that big of a deal. I only noticed because I spar with you a lot."_

_She did it one more time before flopping down again with a shrug. "Can't be helped I guess." She reached up as if to push her damp blonde hair back from her face and in doing so, Athrun noticed something carved into the edge of her jaw below her ear._

"_Akira… is there a reason why you have 'weak' carved into your skin?" he asked curiously, one eyebrow raised._

_Akira's posture tensed slightly and she let her hair fell back down to cover the scar. "It's nothing." She said quietly, her gaze never leaving the rag she was twisting about in her hands._

_Knowing when he was breaching too far, Athrun fell quiet as well, waiting for Akira to calm down again._

"_Athrun… what do you think of Naturals?" her voice was soft and Athrun blinked in surprise at the unusual question. He had never been asked anything like it before and he had certainly never thought deeply about it._

"_Umm, I don't know…" he said, slightly flustered._

_Akira's purple eyes switched from the rag to stare at him steadily, un-amused. "Is it all orders for you?" she asked, standing up again._

"_N-no." Athrun stammered, put off with the sudden direction change. _

"_Do you ever think about the people you kill?" she demanded, taking a step towards him. "Think about the Naturals who fly the mobile suits? Wonder if they have families to provide for at home. Wonder if they have children, a wife, a girl friend, friends waiting for them to return."_

_Athrun dropped his head, letting his blue bangs shade his face from sight. Honestly he had wondered that. His first few fights he had cried afterward. It seemed so easy in movies, stimulations and games to pull that trigger an end a life but when handed a real gun the reality pierced him deeper then any bullet could. The people he shot. The people he killed on orders, even if he was simply defending PLANT were just like him. Most of them were probably there on orders to kill and they were only doing it to protect… They were only doing it on orders from their superiors._

_He couldn't hate them for that, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes._

"_Yes." He said after a long moment. _

"_I hate war." Akira hissed. _

"_Then why did you join?" he snapped at her. He hated how she made him question things, face things that he rather leave alone. "Nobody likes it but to be in ZAFT you got to learn to expect it."_

"_It's complicated." She hesitated. "And there's nothing left for me. No home. No family. What I brought here is all I have." She took a deep breath then sighed. "I lost everything to war only to gain war." She didn't sound sad as if she was seeking comfort but more moody. _

_Athrun stood up to put a hand on her arm in a comforting manner. "But we do it to protect ZAFT."_

"_Killing princesses who have never done anything directly to PLANT is protection?" Akira snapped, changing moods in a flash._

_Athrun raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening. Akira had never before expressed such vehemence towards their mission. _

_Akira blanched slightly as if she hadn't intended to say that and said softly. "I just think that we have more important things to do then this."_

"_What about _Harmony_? Do you think it's wrong to fight them?" Athrun questioned sharply. "For all we know they possess nuclear weapons and are planning an attack on PLANT like the EA did."_

_She shrugged though her expression was slightly stiff and Athrun knew she had no response to that. _

"_I just…feel like ZAFT isn't doing what it was made to do." She said in a slightly helpless voice. "We're supposed to protect and now it seems like all we're doing is fighting instead of searching for peace."_

_They were quiet for a few moments longer and then she said softly. "I've never killed someone before."_

_Athrun bit his lip, trying to figure out what she was saying now. What he should say? Because he had killed people before. For orders. Always for his father's orders._

_Akira was silent for a moment longer then held out her hand, forcing a weak smile. "I'm a bit of a wimp. I know why I joined but it doesn't make the fact any easier. Killing people.,.. you're not just killing them- but you're killing their story, their life, hurting people, their friends and family all in that split second."_

_Athrun stood up stiffly. Was she accusing him?_

"_But we don't have a choice." She pondered. "I guess then… if we can kill so heartlessly…."_

_He winced._

"_Then… it shouldn't matter to us if they kill one of us." Her tone was thoughtful but carried a hint of regret and pain._

_Athrun stared at her incredulously, trying not to think about how he would feel if someone hurt…._killed_ Akira. "You think too much." He said slowly._

_She frowned and just like that the serious atmosphere was broken. "And you think too little. Dumbass." A grin split her face though she looked slightly pained. _

"_Don't call your Lieutenant that!" Athrun chided._

"_Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!" she dodged his mock punk before nudging him playfully with her elbow, her eyes sparkling._

_It was a moment of simple enjoyment in the middle of a war of politics, prejudice and death. It was a moment worth freezing to live over and over again._

_Every smile of hers was worth freezing to see over and over.._

_Because you never know when you would see it again._

The feeling of her body, perfectly fitting against his. The sweet touch of her lips moving against his . The soft feel of her hair running through his fingers.

All gone before he had even a chance to really get to know her.

And he realized that Uru was right. He was always going to live with the burden of the feeling that had only just started growing in him for the blonde. Not pure lust but simple, uncontrollable, overwhelming, maddening and heartbreaking love for a mysterious, intangible girl.

She was really gone… She was really never coming back… Just like his mother…

Akira was dead.

Athrun's eyes closed and his body shook in silent sobs.

If only he could have a chance to redo it… Redo everything… if only…

OOOOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

_I was floating in space. I didn't wear any suit but I knew it was okay._

_The _Chaos_, majestic and beautiful, was flying around me ever so slowly, it's eyes gleaming as if it was really alive. _

_We continued like that in a spiral through the stars and unknown worlds as if we were waiting for something and at last I spoke with my mind, my eyes never leaving it's red eyes._

"_Harmony… is there really such a thing?'_

" _Of course. There will always balance in the world. Balance between evil and good. Balance between pain and joy. Balance between hate and love." The _Chaos_ responded, a mighty voice inside my mind._

" _I want that. Balance between Who I Am and Who I Am Becoming. Can I find that?"_

" _Of course. To everyone who seeks- there will be an answer. To everyone who knocks- a door will be opened. To everyone who asks- they will receive. " *1*_

"_That sounds too good to be true." Tears blossomed in my eyes though I made no move to rub them away. "I want to go home… I want to be with my father and Kira. But now I'm starting to want something else."_

"_Love can't be measured. Love can't be compared."_

"_And yet, I still chose my home." The tears in my eyes slid off my lashes to float in space, sparkling drops of saltwater. "I made up my mind! But why does it still hurt so much?" I laid a hand over my chest, my voice trembling slightly._

"_Love can't be lost. Love can't be forgotten."_

"_When I started this mission I always that Coordinators were bad guys." I paused. "But through out the years pretending to be one… I've learned so much." I placed my other hand over my heart and closed my eyes as if I was praying. _

"_Love is the same and yet unique where ever you go." The dragon comforted. "What else have you learned?"_

"_I've learned what I want to do with my life." My eyes cleared and I blinked them open. "I want to establish peace through out the world and space. Peace between Naturals and Coordinators. Even if I have to fight to get there, at least it's something worth fighting for."_

_The dragon smiled and it occurred to me that what was happening was slightly ridiculous. _

"_So am I doing the right thing?" I mused to myself, feeling slightly giddy._

"_You have made up your mind and now you must follow through. It's up to you to determine if it was the right thing in the end."_

"_Follow through?" I echoed then nodded. "I must put it behind me."_

_The circle the dragon wove with it's body around me tightened for a heart beat and the dragon's eyes flashed. "No. Never forget what has changed you! Never forget what you have learned!"_

"_Right, okay. Stupid thought. Do I get points for trying?"_

_The dragon gave me a baleful look and I sighed. _

_My eyes started to slide close. "I think…I was starting to fall in love with him…" my voice a whisper of awe was spoken aloud in my own marveling. _

"_Never forget…"_

"_But…it would have been bad if I had chosen the other path… to stay Akira… too many secrets and lies between us…" My heart was officially and cleanly cut in half._

"_Who are you?" the dragon suddenly demanded._

"_I don't know…" I gritted my teeth at the sudden truth that had escaped my lips._

"_And that is what you are missing. Peace within yourself. How can you lead a world to peace if you are not at peace yourself?" it made a raspy sound of disgust._

_The stars swirled over head and I smiled, feeling sleepy. "You're smart."_

"_Of course- I'm your subconscious. What else would I be?"_

_And for a moment it seemed as if the dragon had winked._

I bolted upright with a gasp, my chest heaving in gasps and my hands were clutching my blankets in fists.

"Cagalli!"

Eyes wide my head spun to gaze at Kira- KIRA!-'s face.

"Kira?" I whispered, trying to remember what exactly had happened and everything flooded my mind. "Kira where are we?" I gasped, deciding to address the more important facts first.

Kira grinned, a look of relief spreading across his face. "We're on the _Harmony_ with Yuna."

"Yuna?" I vaguely remembered Kira's friend. "_Harmony_? But wha-why?"

"Tch! I'm wondering that myself, you freeloaders." Sniped an oddly familiar voice and I looked up, my eyes widening even more so in astonishment to see a very familiar woman.

"Misa!" I cried, my jaw dropping and the raven-haired girl glared with golden- no wait… that can't be right. Misa had green eyes! I was sure of it!

"I thought you would recognize me with out the contacts." Misa-look-alike said, leaning back against the edge of the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, her expression unreadable. "Speaking of which- it's rather disgusting having to remove someone else's. You owe me big time." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and I blinked my eyes, realizing why they didn't feel so dry and chaffed. My lenses were out- baring my natural amber eyes.

"Misa?" echoed Kira, his amethyst eyes jumping back and forth between Misa and me.

Misa glanced at Kira, looking annoyed. She wasn't the laughing-girl I remembered. "Misaki Kitalla." She stated slowly. "Captain of the _Harmony_ and pilot of _Chaos_." At the name of her GUNDAM she glanced at me reproachfully.

"You killed-" I began then paused glancing at Kira. "You didn't…" I finished lamely, and Kira's eyes flashed in realization.

"You thought I was dead!" he gaped and I rolled my eyes, trying not to cry and wanting to shake him to death at the same time.

"Well duh!" I cried, scrubbing at my eyes. "You, mister, have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do." My breath shook in me and I punched him weakly. "Who the hell do you think you are? Dying and then just showing up again! Huh?"

Kira's expression softened and he moved to sit next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly and for a moment, I felt my face flush slightly as I remembered Athrun's arms winding around me. It was different and I bit my lip.

"You're an idiot. Cags. You should know better then to think that I would just die like that with out getting you home first." He bopped his head against mine and I sniffled, smiling.

"You're still planning to take me home, eh?" my chuckle was watery sounding and Misa broke in with a snort, a slight smile on her face.

Kira nodded, his eyes sparkling in happiness from behind his scattered brown bangs. "Home." He agreed. "Just like I promised- I'll bring you home."

"Yeah? You and what ship?" Kitalla coughed, sniggering and Kira shot her a nasty look. "We'll see about that, Toilet-girl." She snickered at my horrified expression and Kira raised his eyebrows.

"I hope I'm missing something to this." Kira said dryly and Misaki grinned a rather fiendish grin.

"Akira didn't appreciate the…prank on her in ZAFT." Her voice was vastly amused and then it hit me.

"You! The toilet!" I stammered, my eyes wide. "You knew before I was cleaning that it was fixed? You knew that I didn't and you just let me-"

"I thought we already had this conversation…" her voice was laced with annoyance.

"But you knew for a fact that I didn't and you chose not to warn me?" I cried. Hey, I might not be a girly-girl but exploding toilets aren't exactly in my category of 'ha ha ha, very funny'.

"Well that's obvious." Kitalla paced a few steps, her arms folded tight under her chest, her lips pulled down at the corners.

"Never mind, I honestly don't want to know." Kira squeezed his eyes shut and as he did that the arm he had wrapped around me tightened. It was comforting, this warm presence that was as familiar as my own, but it did nothing to sooth my aching heart.

"I wanted to meet you." Kitalla's thin black eyebrows raised, her eyes watching me intently. "Lady Lacus talked very highly of you… So I disembarked from my ship, leaving it out in orbit and came down to _Octus five_ to meet you as best could. Of course, I had to pull a couple strings to get on the military base but, the mission was a success.

"While I was there I happened to check out the data base… which is when I ran into that email with the information of an ORB scout ship in the premises." She added.

My eyes widened and I glanced at Kira, remembering that fateful day.

"I contacted Lady Lacus, let her know what I had found out before returning to my ship as fast as possible and retrieving my GUNDAM." Yet again there was another reproachful look towards me and Kira shifted slightly against me.

"Then I hurried back to _Octus five_ as fast as I could and so on and so forth to this day." She paused in her pacing, yawning slightly.

"Lacus Clyne?" I gaped, feeling utterly confused.

The tan woman grinned wider in a rather smug way. "Pink-haired? Normally followed around by a flock of 'unmentionables'?" her golden eyes switched to Kira who was watching my reaction intently.

_Unmentionables? Oh…. 'Pink-thing'._

"She knows who…I am?" I said slowly, shaking my head in bewilderment. "You know who…I am…" for a moment I felt dizzy. Too much for my brain to handle.

Misaki nodded then frowned. "Actually… Sorta." Her expression seemed to darken slightly and as it did Kira moved me absentmindedly till I was slightly behind him looking over his shoulder at the raven-haired woman.

"Sorta?" I repeated slowly.

"There is a little glitch in the plan… See, currently there seems to be two Cagallis' in the world which is a no-can-do."

Kira hissed slightly and I narrowed my eyes, confused. "What do you-?" I stopped as the realization dawned on me. "Kimi-hime." My voice was quiet and my hands shook slightly in my lap. My teeth gritted of their own accord, a habit I did whenever I remembered my 'evil twin'.

Misaki's eyes narrowed to slits, watching my reaction carefully. "Then you must understand my dilemma, Akira."

"Yes." My voice was quiet.

"And not only that-"

"Captain Kitalla!" Kira broke in.

Misaki- Kitalla paused to shoot Kira a nasty look. "Get out." She snapped. "You're not helping. I want to talk to Akira."

"I'm not leaving Akira!" he snarled back.

Snarl? I had never seen sweet-tempered Kira snarl before. It bewildered me.

He must really dislike Kitalla for her to get his back up so easily.

Kitalla rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to kill her, sheesh. Get out, before I'm forced to make you." The deadly glitter in her eyes nearly convinced me for a moment that she could. But of course, that would be nigh impossible. Kira was a Coordinator, a strong one at that. It would take more then Kitalla to make him leave a room.

But then…was Kitalla perhaps a Coordinator? That would explain her looks… but then… she wouldn't be able to pilot the _Chaos_ which had responded to me. So she was a Natural? Then why…

Then again, as far as I knew, Kitalla was harboring us despite the danger to her crew and herself. She was captain and we couldn't erase that fact nor that her crew answered to her not to the princess of ORB.

"Kira…" I rose, shakily, and called on all of my training as a diplomatic princess. To hold my head high, keep my gaze steady, neither challenging nor weak. "I'll be fine. I'll call for you when we are done talking."

Kira glared at me. "Cags, you don't realize who you're messing with. Kitalla's tricky."

"Kira."

"She's a bloody mercenary, Cagalli! She makes a living off of selling out people like you to the highest bidder." Kira burst out furiously and I blinked, stunned.

And then there was a whisper of sound and suddenly Kitalla had Kira in a head-lock, her other hand holding a knife to his throat. Kira froze, letting out an angry hiss.

Kitalla's expression was cold and calm. "Oh sweetie-pie, please…please just step out. I would hate to have to clean blood off the floor and Lacus seems to have a liking for the both of you…alive or whatever." She sighed wearily. "I made a promise not to hurt you or your bonny-lass with out warning so just skidaddle already." And with that she promptly walked Kira out, locking the door behind him.

"Cags- I'll be right out here." Kira called from the other side of the door, his voice worried.

Yeah, a whole lot of good that did.

Kitalla rolled her eyes then turned to stare at me and I shuddered, not liking her at all. What had happened to the amused Misaki I had met in ZAFT?

Then Kitalla relaxed, sliding her knife back into her boot. "I thought he was never going to leave." She grinned though the cool glint never left her eyes. "Shall we talk?"

"Yes. Lets."

OOOOOOOO

An hour later, I was up-to-date with everything involving Lacus, Kimi-hime, _Harmony_ and what had been going on here and Kitalla's attempts to get me.

"We were hoping to find you in the ORB vessel with Kira… buuuut ZAFT just had to stick their nose into it." Kitalla shrugged.

We had been getting along rather cordially though neither of us had relaxed our guard- still I wondered what had made Kira so antsy. Sure Kitalla had a rather wicked sense of humor, a cold personality and many secrets, but for the time being she seemed decently honest. She wasn't selling us off. She was simply doing Lacus a favor, and…for some reason things had gotten a little complicated for her to abandon us.

I wanted to trust her on her word that she wouldn't sell us out. And it wasn't like I had much of a choice anyway.

"Now," Kitalla drew herself up from the seat she sat on, her back straightening and her hair flopping down to cover her one eye again. "Another dilemma, Akira-dear."

"Cagalli." I corrected her for the millionth time and she snorted, waving her hand dismissively.

"Your Highness." She drawled, her voice laced with innocent contempt and I hissed angrily.

"We are currently being chased by the _Demi-god_."

"You've been chased by the _Demi-god_ for quite the while and don't blame me for it!" I snapped.

She glared at me frostily. "I wasn't about to, idiot. However, I am going to blame you for the fact that my _Chaos_ is damaged and unusable leaving the _Harmony_ rather unprotected outside of the standard defense system. If the _Demi-god_ catches up then there is a good chance they will be able to over take us."

I bit my lip, realizing why she was so angry and feeling a wave of dismay. Sure she may be a mercenary but I was starting to wonder if that was just a front. Just an act to push away questions, curiosity and…people. Also… would Lady Lacus really be good friends with a mercenary?

Wonderful… because of what I had done I had endangered the _Harmony_ and it's crew who didn't deserve even a stubbed-toe for helping me.

"Not to mention-" Kitalla continued, anger glittering in her narrowed eyes though she kept her voice cool. "The fact that you purposely aided that ZAFT pilot."

_Oh-fudge'en-cookies_. I drew the conclusion Kitalla had found and slumped in my seat, wide-eyed.

"I'm not part of ZAFT!" I whispered. "I'm the Representative and Princess of ORB. Daughter of Val and Nara Uzumi."

"Are you really? Oddly enough that is the exact same preposition Kimi-hime said."

"Kimi-hime!" I spat the name. "The coward who ran away from your ship?"

"Maybe she had a reason to? With Kira and Yuna here perhaps there was more going on then we are all aware, eh?"

I stared at her furiously then shook my head. "What do you want me to do? How am I to prove myself as the rightful Princess so that you will take me home?"

Kitalla relaxed and for a moment I saw the hint of a smile on her face. Her frosty golden eyes warmed slightly and she beamed at me. "Well, that's a load better!" her voice took a 180 turn about, becoming cheerful. "Kira told me where the _Archangel_ will be- the mothership he came on. For you see, Akira-friend, all I need to do is check your DNA and compare it to the records of Cagalli Yula Attha's before she vanished in ORB and I will find the truth." Her voice was smug and at her words I relaxed, grinning.

"Alright. Fine by me." I had no doubt that my blood would match up and just like that, everything would be solved. Kitalla had every right to doubt my words- even if it pissed me off- and she was doing me a tremendous favor of taking me half-the-way home.

"One last thing, Akira, before you go join your friends." Kitalla looked genuinely troubled. "Athrun Zala piloted the _Aegis_, I'm quite aware of that."

I fiddled nervously with my fingers. "Yes."

"…You saved him…" her yellow eyes switched to stare at me as if she was trying to read the truth right off my eyes. "Why?"

I swallowed then said in all honesty. "Athrun Zala is not like his father." My heart hammered painfully in my chest as I spoke of him and I struggled to not let my emotions cloud my words. "I have hope that perhaps he can change his father's ways or maybe even become the chairman of PLANT himself one day and lead PLANT towards a better future with the Earth Federation and ORB." And perhaps we could meet again then… as equals. As the Representative of ORB and the Chairman of ZAFT.

"On your word alone… lives hang in the balance." Kitalla was silent for a moment as she stood up, her eyes gazing absentmindedly at her boots. She paused walking out of the door and glanced back. "Akira…" her expression looked oddly conflicted… pained, sad, angry and lost.

It bewildered me to see so much of her exposed in that split moment. So much of herself contained in a few words.

"Yes?" I prompted nervously.

She bit her lip, spotting Kira hurrying down the hall towards us then dropped her head, her thick mane of black hair cascading down to hide her face from view. "Take it from me, Akira…"

I had to strain to hear her weary voice.

"Sometimes it's better to let it go before it hurts too much to bear."

My eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment in her words. She couldn't possibly know in just a few words that I cared for Athrun Zala… right? That's impossible!

"I beg your pardon, Kitalla?" I chirped nervously as Kira entered the room, his eyes darting back and forth between the frozen captain and me.

"I will see you later. Rest and have a good day, Akira." Kitalla bowed respectfully at the waist to my surprise before walking away, her shoulders slightly limp.

"Are you okay? What did she tell you? What was that about?" Kira fired question after question and I smiled weakly before hugging him to me tightly.

"I missed you!" I said, ignoring his questions to inhale his warm, familiar scent.

Another painful stab in my heart at the reminder of another familiar scent.

Surprised, he wound his arms around me and spun me around slightly, making me laugh.

"Akira, you're going home! Finally, you're going home!" Kira's voice was infused with joy and at his words my eyes filled with tears.

Home. My father; My beloved country; My loyal people.

The tears ran down my cheeks, out of Kira's sight, and it took me a moment before I realized that not all of the tears were being shed in happiness.

_Athrun… I'm sorry… I never wanted to betray you._

Kitalla's words echoed in my mind as I cried in joy and sorrow. _"Sometimes it's better to let it go before it hurts too much to bear." _

How could she know?

How could she understand?

OOOOOOOO

Narrator POV aboard the _Harmony_.

The _Harmony_ moved steadily forward, the _Chaos_ wrapped partially around it the front of it. Stars glittered, reflecting off the smooth metal hide of both ship and GUNDAM and in the darkness of space floated a tiny figure.

Attached to her _Chaos_ by a thin rope, a small jetpack on her back and a tool belt wrapped around her waist over her pilot suit was Kitalla. She floated in the silence, quietly watching her _Chaos_ as if the two were having a conversation. But of course that was impossible for the _Chaos_ was a simple machine- though brilliant.

However, to her, it was the one thing that had remained steady in Kitalla's life. It meant many things to her, amounting to a great deal as if it was her own child. It was the one thing she could count on to never betray her.

Many people don't like being in space with out some amount of control or power. Whether a ship or a GUNDAM. Space was the netherworlds, an endless mystery. Dangerous for those who get too curious. Too arrogant or ignorant.

But Kitalla was never one to consider her self weak. She welcomed the serenity the darkness offered even though others would call it suffocating. The silence. The ease that weightless-feeling offered. As if she was really free of her troubles. Better then drinking way into mindlessness.

She forgot her troubles when she was in this world. By herself with no one but her ever present weapon and defense. _Chaos_. Her sword and her shield. Her memory of a time long ago before she was the Captain of the _Harmony_, before she met Lady Lacus, before she had learned the truth about herself.

The _Chaos_ was all she had of her past life besides her picture and her uniform. All she had kept that didn't scar too deeply. All she had to remember _him_ with…

If she wasn't wearing her helmet and could survive with out it, she would have started scrubbing at her eyes, trying to erase the memories that Akira's actions had re-awakened.

"Athrun Zala." She murmured, remembering the bio she had read of him. An ace pilot having already killed countless people and fulfilling many missions. The Lieutaniant had been awarded numerous medals of honor by his father, Patrick Zala, the chair man and one of the most aggressive leaders of PLANT. Oh the beautiful irony she could already see developing. It was a cruel twist of fates. Romeo and Juliet.

She laughed throatily. "Oh yes… I know that story well." She shook her head, bemused, struggling not to clench her fists at the avalanche of emotions flooding through her. Holding her hand in his. Stroking her hair when he thought she was asleep. Resting his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. Pressing his lips against hers in a message of love that no words could explain.

Her heart took a painful lurch then and she doubled over slightly. A tear sliding past her lashes to float in her helmet. "Nnnngh." Oh yes… time healed if only one was stubborn. It had made her strong… but even now she would look back at the times before the truth and the betrayal… He betrayed her… so she betrayed him. No matter how much she disliked the youngsters at times, she never would wish that pain on anyone.

"Akira…" she laughed again. "It's like watching my life over again! Watching a younger me…" And just like her, Akira had done the same thing. She had chosen duty and what's right over love. Kitalla could never blame her for that… Never. She respected the feelings she had seen in Akira's desperate eyes. She remembered feeling the same. She remembered…

"I hate you!" she cried, curling up in a ball, glad that noone could see or hear her in that moment. That she was alone. "You screwed with me! You screwed with my life! My head… my heart." Her eyes burned with a bitter liquid but one tear was enough. She was a grown woman, a captain and a leader! She couldn't be letting herself get so torn up over something that had happened years ago! She needed to follow her own advice and let things go! Forget things…

"_I love you, Misa. I love you more then anything in the world."_

Something in her stomach clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the urge to scream. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DAMMIT!"

After a moment of harsh panting, she took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"_Chaos_." She murmured to her unresponsive GUNDAM, choosing it like always as a distraction as something else occurred to her. She soared forward to place her hand against the nose-tip of her _Chaos_. Her voice was musing as she scanned her beloved machine. She had designed the _Chaos_, created it and was the only one allowed to touch the hardware encrypted in it. Her crew engineers only were allowed to repair the surface damage. No one was supposed to know how to make a neuron-linked GUNDAM such as hers except her… except…

To her knowledge, four others had found her original blue prints.

And that made her angry. The _Huntress_ was born of someone else's use of her design and luckily it was by ZAFT which had made the _Huntress_ useless in their hands until Akira had come along. But the power behind it... If she could go back to that time and changed it so that she and him had never discovered the technology; even if it would cost her the _Chaos_, she would do it. Nobody was meant to have this much power at the flick of a thought.

She had already decided to make it her mission to hunt down the four other creations of her design. She would destroy them and the blueprints and then kill anyone who knew of it's making.

"One down, dear Chaos, my precious Beta." She murmured, stroking the huge machine's nose-tip, her gaze traveling through the darkness absentmindedly. The GUNDAM would be inoperative for a bit but as soon as the damage was repaired to the back, leg and wings she would prepare. "The _Huntress_ was destroyed. Now there is only three more."

For her, it was race against time. She had to destroy these GUNDAMs before they were mass-produced. Before ZAFT figured out how to adapt them to Coordinators. Before the world burned in her mistakes.

Kitalla paused and her eyes flashed. "_Proto_, _Omega_ and then that one…" her gaze darkened. "_Alpha_… the original. The first…" _Alpha_…the most dangerous one of them all _because_ of who was in possession of it. And she knew who possessed it… and she knew where to find them both…

"Soon, dear _Chaos_… soon you will be the only one."

OOOOOO

Kira watched Kitalla curiously from the hatch where he sat in a pilot outfit. The captain seemed to be in pain, curled up in a ball as she floated over the ship.

"Ki-" he almost called before realizing that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

He watched her intently for a moment longer, wondering if he should go over to check on her, when she straightened up, her back to him as she soared towards her GUNDAM, her hand out stretched to it.

He sighed, then remembered why he had originally came out there. He pushed himself towards and touching her lightly at the shoulder he got her attention.

Her golden eyes narrowed at the sight of him, hardening. Her lips mouthed the word: 'what?'.

Well, that and some more stuff which looked like insults. Awww, blessed silence.

Kira mimed eating and then nodded back to the open hatch.

Kitalla's eyes became vague for a moment as if she was trying to recall the last time she had eaten. Then she nodded, pushing past him towards the entrance to the ship.

Kira followed her back into the ship, glancing one last time at the massive GUNDAM, shivering at the gaping jaw. He had heard that Kitalla had designed the _Chaos_ and he had to admire her attention to detail. She had mimicked the creature to a dragonic-perfection; giving the dragon a gaping jaw filled with jagged metal fangs. Claws with dagger nails. She had even thought to make it 'fire-breathing'.

But what had inspired her he couldn't help but wonder.

OOOOOO

Narrator POV aboard the Archangel.

Though kept in a cell, Mwu was pleased with the fact that he was once more mobile. He could stand and walk for a period of time with out getting tired or dizzy. Now if he could only figure out a way back to the EA then everything would be perfect. Better yet, if he could get to know that pretty captain, perhaps seduce her into telling him information on this strange ship and what it's mission was then things would be better then perfect.

But first- to get him self out of this cell…

OOOOOO

In the EA.

"You sure you are alright?" The Commander asked his subordinate from where he sat at his desk, watching the pilot ahead of him.

"I am fine." The blonde-hair man replied, gazing out the window of the mother ship down at earth, his back to the Commander.

"It's a miracle you survived. I'm sure they'll ransack the honorary book to find something to award you with." Commander Boisk continued with a boisterous laugh.

"As if I don't have enough." The pilot mused, chuckling as he turned to face the hearty EA Commander.

"Welcome back, La Flaga." Commander Boisk said once more, warmly to his familiar friend.

Rau Le Creuset's smile widened as he gazed at the Commander before him. "It's good to back, sir. It's very, very good."

OOOOOO

Narrator POV _Octus Five._

Lacus Clyne was packing her suitcases when she received word that her memorial trip had been put off for two more days.

"Oh dear, well, I have a head start." She smiled at her bodyguards cheerfully, laying down the kimono she had been about to fold neatly.

Lunamaria Hawke and her younger sister, Meyrin, exchanged a glance, worry plain on their faces. The two, dark-pink-haired Coordinators were Lacus's personal maids and bodyguards and were with her almost at all times. Both were skilled in handling artillery,- Meyrin also specialized in computers while her older sister carried a great deal of skill in long-weapon fire as a mobile suit pilot.

"Are we keeping secrets?" Lacus said in a reproachful voice though her expression was gentle.

Her body guards shook their heads furiously though neither of them would meet their lady's eyes.

Lacus sighed in defeat. It had been like this all week with them. She felt like she was attending a funeral every time she caught sight of their grave expressions. "What do you think is wrong, Haro?" she asked her dear confident.

The pink ball flapped it's ears, blinking it's eyes in delight at being addressed by it's owner. _"Haro! Wrong? Oh no! Wrong? What's wrong?"_

Lacus laughed. "I couldn't have asked it any plainer." She shot her quiet friends a pointed look that they avoided noticing.

A maid walked in then, curtsying to them. "Lady Lacus, Captain Kitalla wishes to speak to you."

Kitalla-dono? Lacus smiled, leaping to her feet. Humming to herself, she skipped to her table before gracefully sitting down and flicking on the webcam and the screen.

The moment the screen had settled, she couldn't deny the stumble in her heart's steady beats at the sight of the handsome brunette Coordinator that stood in the background behind her friend's desk.

"Kitalla!" she cried delighted.

"_Lady Lacus." _The raven-haired Captain gave a light bow of her head, her golden eyes sparkling with the smile her lips did not share.

"And Kira!" Lacus added quickly, addressing the brown-haired Coordinator who gave a start at the sound of his name.

"_La-Lacus."_ He stammered and a very familiar blonde who had been standing next to him gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Akira!" Lacus beamed, reaching up to tuck a lock of pink hair behind her eyes.

Akira made a slight face before giving a slight bow. "_Lady Lacus. I hear that it is you I must thank for saving Kira's life. And my own." _

"I didn't know Kitalla had gotten you!" Lacus sighed happily, clapping her hands together. "Kitalla, you are brilliant- though a little bit late with keeping me informed."

Kitalla rolled her eyes in a exaggerated motion. "My most _sincere_ apologies."

Lacus laughed. True her friend's actions could annoy most people, but Lacus didn't mind. When she had first met Kitalla she had wondered if the black-haired girl was in a constant state of crossness with the severe, sarcastic way she spoke. However, as they got to know eachother, Lacus realized that Kitalla's way of being friendly was just different. She was a prickly person with an even more so prickly past.

One that Kira was beginning to learn.

Speaking of Kira. "Kira,"

"Yes?" His amyethyst eyes watched her curiously and she smiled.

"Are you alright from rescuing Akira?" she knew for a fact that Kitalla's methods of rescuing could be rather… dangerous.

Kira smiled a smile that showed mostly in his eeyes. "I am alright, thank you, Lady Lacus. And you?"

"I am fine, thank you. Akira," Lacus continued.

"_Yes?" _Akira asked.

"I see you won't be able to join me for the memorial trip after all." Lacus gave a sad smile. It would have been fun to get to know Akira- a possible candidate for being the true princess of ORB.

Kitalla cleared her throat. _"Lady Lacus, if I could speak to you alone." _The meaning behind her words couldn't be any clearer and the blonde and brunette gave a stiff nod before exiting the room to wait outside.

"Yes, Kitalla?" Lacus asked curiously.

"There seems to be…a slight implication." Another eye roll.

"Yes?"

"Weeeell." Suddenly Kitalla stopped, her face getting bright red as if something had occurred to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Er…" Kitalla stammered- Lacus couldnt' remember the last time she had heard Kitalla stammer, let alone look red- "I…ah…"

"Is it something to do with Harmony? Kimi-hime? Akira?" Lacus prompted, starting to worry.

"Eheh." Kitalla hesitated before continuing on. "Soooo, I was attempting to kill this other pilot on the _Demi-god_ when Akira overthrew me and took control of the _Chaos_." Her words came out fast and jumbled and it took a moment for Lacus to realize why exactly her friend had gotten so nervous.

"'Other pilot'… you mean Athrun Zala." Lacus's voice was flat.

"Yeah…your fiancé…"

There was a brief silence in which Kitalla coughed, her gaze avoiding Lacus's harder gaze.

"And Akira stopped you." Lacus at last asked after a particularly long moment.

Kitalla took a deep breath as if to recall herself, her fingers drumming on the desk. "Mhmmm."

Another moment of silence then Lacus said again. "You were going to kill my fiance."

"Did I say that?"

"Athrun Zala is not like some Coordinators."

"I could have sworn I said 'attempt to kill' which means there was a chance I wouldn't have."

"Athrun Zala is good, and sweet and kind." Lacus enforced each word with feeling. "Unlike _some_ people I could mention…"

"And _this_ is why I procrastinate in reporting things…" Kitalla rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Lacus, just because he acts good and sweet and kind to you, a fellow Coordinator, doesn't mean he acts so to everyone." Her gaze darkened. "You know how much I hate prejudices."

"You were part of one once," Lacus said softly, not intending to hurt and yet Kitalla still flinched visibly, her gaze becoming colder. A cold and angry Kitalla was one who was hard to deal with.

"My apologies, Kitalla-dono. I spoke out of turn."

Kitalla stared at her hard for a moment before shrugging and relaxing, a slight-razor sharp smile on her face as she leaned back against her desk. "No biggie, Lady Lacus."

"But explain to me the point of this matter."

Kitalla took a deep breath. "Do you not think it's odd that perhaps Akira would rescue Athrun? Perhaps she is working along sides ZAFT after all?"

Lacus's eyebrows raised and she stared deeply into her friend's eyes, trying to figure out what Kitalla was thinking. "Oh." She said softly as something occurred to her and she shook her head, her pink hair swishing about gently around her face. "No, Akira is Cagalli. I'm sure of it! You believe that too! I can tell."

Kitalla bit her lip.

"You don't even believe what you said…" Lacus added, her voice a murmur.

Kitalla refused to look at her. "She reminds me of…me when I was her age." Her voice was quiet.

"Then what do you think?"

"I want to think that she is the Princess. But the facts disagree and it's just as possible that Kimi-hime is the princess. They were both raised with a diplomatic tongue, a regal air and are well-educated. Though it seems to me that Akira has a better grasp of foreign affairs and politics then Kimi-hime does." She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Not everything can be solved with logic."

Kitalla opened her mouth as if to disagree then stopped and shook her head. "no… you're absolutely right." There was anger in her voice though Lacus couldn't understand why. "In that case… We must track down this Kimi-hime. I am quite interested in meeting her."

"Of course. Shall you call the others in?"

Kitalla raised an eyebrow. "There was something else you wanted to ask them?"

Lacus struggled not to blush. "Just wanted to say goodbye."

Kitalla stared at her intently- her expression unreadable though it looked as if she was amused about something.

"What?"

"I notice you didn't ask anything about Athrun to wonder if he was alright." She teased. "But Kira on the other hand- ho ho ho!"

Lacus flushed, arriving at the conclusion Kitalla had made.

"I'll spare you this time, Lady Lacus." Kitalla chuckled wickedly before pressing a button to open a door, gesturing to the two ORB representatives to come in.

"Kira, Cagalli. I am happy to have met you. I hope we'll be in touch again. I would love to talk to both of you more." Her eyes lingered on Kira for a moment.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kira asked with out thinking and Lacus nodded.

"Yes, I am going on a memorial trip to _Junis Seven_ to sing for the souls of the dead." Lacus's smile became sad.

Cagalli's eyes suddenly lit up and she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "Oh!"

"Yes?" snapped Kitalla, giving Cagalli an odd look.

"Um," Cagalli glanced at Kira then Lacus, her gaze steady but humble. "Lady Lacus."

'Yes?" Lacus asked.

"I have a request to make…"

**Okay…I'm really sorry for this sorta crappy late chapter of random bits *bows repeatedly* Sorry! Next chapter, I plan to get more into how Athrun deals with no Akira. And I wonder what Cagalli is planning to request of Lacus, eh? =)**

**Anyhoo, please review thoughts, questions and whatever else that might come to mind and I'll be happy to get back to you. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Azetta**

**Jabber bomb- or just my replies to Azettafan and Cagallifan, lol.**

**Azettafan- awww, thanks soooo- wait… you're going to kick my butt? Happy-feeling vanished… lol =P jkkk. Uhuh, just like Cagalli thought Kira was dead. I see this 'Omg I thought you were dead' as a tradition from Gundam Seed + Destiny. I'm not kidding, there were a couple 'omg, I thought you were dead' moments. Who am I to discontinue this tradition? =D**

**Cagallifan- see,,,, I could have made it a 'measly peck' (LOL) but I thought to myself, "How would you feel if you were the reader?" and I was like: "Hell no… That's not happening! THEY WILL KISS AND THEY WILL KISS GOOD, DANG IT!" **

**And yeah, Chaos, honestly I think it's really just Kitalla waiting for that perfect moment to piss everyone off. Oh wait… maybe it's me…nvm (la la la)**

**And I'm starting to feel that I should change the genre to a romance/drama cause there doesn't seem to be as much adventure as I intended… (oh foo…) what do you think as a reader?**

**And thanks, I'm working on my school and I'm sure that you can write even better then me! I hope you do write some day and post it on fanfiction for us all to read =)**

**Concerning reunion/separation… welll we win some-we lose some.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! =) **

Play list:

In Pieces – Linkin Park

Iredescent- Linkin Park

King of anything


	14. Chapter 14: Separate ways

**HIIII! Sorry, i've taken so long to update and reply, i've been on a late vacation but i'm home again now.**

**First: I want to thank you guys soooo much for your prayers and concerns for my brother, he's doing great and hopefully the people who attacked him will be brought to justice**

**Second: replies to those who I can't pm**

**Phyrgianmusic777- thanks so much for reviewing and here is your update =)**

**Azettafan- to answer your question- no, Athrun will not be going to the junis seven memorial however... ^_^**

**And I would love your thoughts on what 'more' would have been for the last chapter for future refrence =) I hope this chapter makes up for it and thanks again =)**

**Cagallifan- Huh? who ever said they're going to meet each other again? =O Maybe i'll just keep them separate foreverrrrrr... jk...jk...jk... Though i can't promise a happily-for-ever after, gallop off into the sunlight moment, I will do the best to my abilities deliver a happy ending while staying true to the story... Lord knows where that will get me...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys =)))))**

**I have two Special Shout outs**

**one to arashic1030 who thought my story was good enough to use in the celebration for Shin's b-day on Shin's fb page- thankssss =)))))**

**and the second goes to Writingknightmare who sacrificed sleep to help me make a new summary for Tangled Fates. If any of you are into fictionpress then I highly suggest these two fictions by Writingknightmare (and their friend)**

**/s/2937455/1/Living_on_a_Chance**

**/s/2927714/1/Changelings**

**hope those links work**

**Anyway, Thanks again everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and my extreme apologies for any grammar/spelling/whatever fails there are in this chapter (and I'm sure there is a lot. ) i haven't been feeling well, and when i feel like this my writing slacks sadly. **

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

***disclaimer- I totally and completely own Gun- *Kitalla's hand emerges from the screen and slaps the Writer's face repeatedly*-... jk...I don't own it ;)**

OOOOOO

Octus five Narrator POV

"Miss Campbell."

Meer's head popped up, startled and she looked bewilderedly about her. She was in her small room above the café. Her eyes sought the familiar speaker and she smiled slightly at the two boys in her doorway.

"Shin, Rey." She nodded her head in greeting, before standing up with a cheerful yawn.

"It's time, M'lady." Shin murmured quietly, extending his hand towards her in a polite gesture.

Meer raised an eyebrow curiously at the strained look on Shin's face before placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her down the hall towards the stairs.

"May I perhaps say good bye to my adoptive mother?" She asked a moment later, pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

Shin looked away, his hands shaking slightly. "No." his grasp on her hand tightened and he pulled her fast past Rey towards the back entrance into the shop and out of the storage room. But it was too late.

Meer caught her breath as she spotted the reason for Shin's desperation for her to leave.

The metallic shine of Rey's pistol tucked neatly into his hip holster.

The gleam of the wet red liquid that spattered the far walls across the small room.

The pale, familiar hand that laid on the floor, poking out from around a stack of bins, a pool of blood shimmering around it.

"Juane!" she cried, wriggling in Shin's grasp. "Mother!" Shin's expression looked horror stricken at the sound of pain that twisted Meer's voice. "You killed her!" she shrieked.

Rey grabbed her by the upper arms, moving her forward, his expression one of great determination. "She is not your mother. You don't have one! Go." His voice was mercilessly cold.

'You don't have a mother' the words echoed in Meer's head and she blanched, staggering into Shin's arms. Something in her chest froze up and she felt tears well up in her eyes. No…she had never had a mother. Nor a father. She didn't even have an own 'self'. The only thing that was hers was her name 'Meer Campbell' and she wouldn't even have that come time.

Shin picked her up, carrying her out to the black limo that was parked outside the house. He gently laid her across the wide spacious leather seats before sitting down across from her, watching her carefully with his red eyes. Meer had never seen the aggressive assassin/bodyguard so quiet before.

"It will be like you never existed." Rey said as he started the car.

And Meer nodded blankly. She was, after all, never supposed to have existed in the first place. "But why…" she whispered, trying not to cry. She buried her face in her hands, feeling Shin twitch uncomfortably across from her.

"Because you want more to your life- don't you?" Rey's voice was as slippery as a snake's would be if a snake could talk.

She did. She always had. Wasn't that after all the whole reason for existing? But somehow… she had never imagined that dear Juane would be the price she had to pay for power.

"No use crying over spilled milk, as they always say." Rey chortled and Shin turned to stare out the window- the distraught expression on his face was obvious.

One person had already died in Meer's name. And this was only the beginning.

OOOOOOO

Narrator POV Demi-god.

"Lieutenant Zala, you've been going over those videos for quite the while." Second Officer Janeu poked his red-haired head into Athrun's room, causing Athrun to start.

"Er," Athrun blinked owlishly, his face illuminated in the darkness by the eerie blue light of his laptop screen. He reached up to remove his headphones from his head. "What?" he asked blankly, his hair tangled and his uniform slightly disheveled.

Janeu sighed, rubbing his brow wearily. He couldn't say that he knew the son of the chairman very well but he had a high respect for him. However, seeing him like he now only made him pity the poor Coordinator. The bluenette teen had barely come out of his room at all since the rookie pilot's death.

"What are you trying to figure out?" Janeu asked, coming up behind the hunched pilot to look over his shoulder at the laptop screen. Haven't you already gone over these enough? With that-" he clamped his mouth shut though before he could finish his sentence, realizing what he was about to say. 'With that other pilot'.

Like rubbing salt in the wound; He would have really had his foot in his mouth if he had said that!

Zala didn't seem to notice though as he replied, clicking 'play' on the video he was watching. "That strangle-hold technique of his really seems to be his favorite way to destroy his targets on single-opponent combat."

"What about multi?"

"I haven't really seen that many multi fights between them and others. The only ones showed the pilot simply fending them off and picking them off when can. Though the wing blades seem to be able to cut thinner mobile suit's metals and the tail acts rather like a sword." Now if only he could get past all of these.

"The GUNDAMs are strong. Not even her technique should break them…" noted Janeu thoughtfully. Zala didn't seem to hear him for a moment, the frown etched across his face only deepening. Then something lit in his green eyes and he gaped silently at the screen.

"That's it!" he swiveled around to stare up at Janeu, his mouth still half-open in awe. "That's it! It's like pressure points!"

"Excuse me?" Janeu asked politely, completely confused.

Athrun merely spun back to the screen, his fingers flying across the keyboard in a symphony of furious clicks. His green eyes gleamed in excitement. "I've been trying to figure out how he manages to crush mobile suits like he does and it hit me! The places where he wraps the Chaos around are at the weak points of the mobile suit. Like a pressure point on a person. If you apply enough pressure in specific locations of a mobile suit- knee joints, shoulder joints, elbow joints and others, then you'll cause the mobile suit to loosen bit by bit and then separate to be crushed!" he pulled up a few different videos- comparing the fight scenes. Fiddling with a few dials on the screen, he made the camera zoom up and the video slow down.

"Well," Janeu felt slightly flustered; after all, he had come here on two missions; one had been in hope of dis-encouraging Lieutenant Zala from this obsessive behavior and instead he had only encouraged it. Well done, Janeu. Well done. "That still doesn't help much."

"No," Athrun said grimly. "Unless…" he paused, drumming his fingers on the keys in light taps. "Hmmm…"

"Unless?" Janeu prompted but Athrun didn't respond, off in his own world.

Janeu sighed, giving up and heading to the door. He paused in the door way and glanced back at the dimly lit figure of Athrun Zala.

And even he could see the bitter glitter of unshed tears in those narrowed green eyes. The anguish so tightly contained.

Whoever Akira was she must have meant a lot to have the bluenette mourn her so deeply.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, his head dropping down in a sigh. Then he remembered the reason why he had come. He pulled out the letter in his back pocket, a private telegram from a doctor on _Octus five_ that was addressed to the late Akira. They had received it as private priority and had printed it up. Nobody on the ship knew what was inside of it (after all, privacy was to be maintained). However now that Akira was gone (how could he sound so cold about her death?) the letter would fall into the possession of her Lieutenant.

Not interested in disturbing the focused pilot again, he slipped the letter onto the dresser besides the doorway in the room before letting the door slide shut- hiding the silent, throbbing pain that lingered in the shadows of the room.

OOOOOOOO

The next day on a shuttle heading towards Decembus Twelve. Narrator POV

Kira sighed uneasily, his elbow resting on the arm rest of his seat. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with Cagalli. After all the work he did to get her she just decided to ship him off as a secret ambassador- like what the junk? *O*

But of course, Cagalli's sense of duty and gratitude came first. And her sense of defense.

"Will you stop doing that!" snapped the pilot of the shuttle who was no other then the delightful grizzly bear woman herself; Misaki Kitalla.

"Doing what?"

"Sighing- like every other freaking minute!" she made a disgusted snort. "It's pissing me off!"

Kira's purple eyes narrowed to slits though he didn't dine to refute her in an argument that would scale to dangerous levels by the time they had entered PLANT.

So he took a deep breath and returned to staring out the window. He knew why Kitalla was so irate. After all, he was sorta upset too.

"We're nearly there." Kitalla said abruptly a few minutes later, her voice cold.

"So I see." Kira murmured as the ship began to descend toward the hourglass shapes of PLANT.

They were just entering _Decembus twelve_ when Kitalla spoke again, her voice low. "I know why she sent you…"

"I thought so." Kira admitted, watching the seated Captain for any movement.

"You can trust that I will, to the best of my abilities, protect your bonny princess and…" she struggled to put a name to Yuna. "And the Weasel." She finished lamely.

"Your support, as you have stated before is temporary."

"Indeed it is. But I assure you, that if this…truce between us were to change for the worse that I will allow Cagalli and Yuna to be safely dropped off at ORB forces. It wouldn't be right otherwise."

"There is no right and wrong in you." Muttered Kira.

"Hmph! You would be surprised." Kitalla's voice wasn't provoking but a mere statement of the fact as if she was troubled. "The world is composed of black and white and shades of gray where right and wrong do not exist." Her head turned slightly so that her golden eyes could catch sight of him over her shoulder. "Pray I stay decided on being anonymous and supportive."

Kira sighed, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes. He returned to staring out the window- watching the ground draw closer and closer, wondering what it would be like to be beside Lacus.

Thinking of the pink-haired Coordinator brought a flood of memory from the previous day.

*flashback*

"_I have a request to make…" Cagalli took a deep breath, her amber eyes shifting nervously between the curious Lacus and the suspicious Kitalla. "In gratitude of yours and Kitalla's hospitality and in hope of an understanding between ORB and PLANT would you consider taking Kira as a bodyguard and secret representative of our country?"_

"_What?" Kira yelped, his mouth dropping and he flushed slightly at the reproving glare Cagalli sent him. _

_Lacus looked startled at the honest request and she blinked her thickly-lashed blue eyes thoughtfully._

_Kitalla was the most frozen of them all. The only indication that she had heard Cagalli was her yellow cat eyes that had flared in surprise. She made no sound though as she played with a small silver and crystal-encrusted ring that hung from a thin, delicate silver chain around neck. It was so un-Kitalla like from the necklace, ring, right down to her absentminded fiddling that Kira was distracted for a moment._

_Kitalla caught him watching her and she narrowed her eyes and tucked the ring back under the collar of her uniform._

"_I know it's sudden Kira," Cagalli began slowly, yanking Kira's attention back to her. She stared at him straight in the eye, determination in her voice. It was her commanding voice- one she hardly ever used on Kira and Kira knew she was serious._

"_But I would hope you would understand." She finished._

_Kira clenched his fists, feeling their gazes focused on him._

"_It will be alright if you come- I would be delighted to have your company." Lady Lacus smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "It is a wonderful idea for Coordinators to come to understand ORB ideals."_

"_Lady Lacus," Kitalla broke in swiftly, her gaze flitting over them before coming to rest on Kira. "I would wish-"_

_The door slid open and Yuna walked in, saluting all of them except for Kira._

_Kitalla hissed, her obvious frustration found a target. "Where have you been?" she demanded._

_Cagalli looked just as annoyed- it was rude to keep a Captain and a PLANT representative waiting._

_Yuna blinked, looking unperturbed by the animosity in the air. "Cagalli-dear!" he exclaimed, reaching out so smoothly to snatch up her hand, bowing to place a gentleman's kiss on the back of her palm. _

_Kira knew Cagalli well enough to recognize when she was struggling not to roll her eyes. _

"_Yuna, we've been over this before, I believe." She said slowly through her teeth, tugging her hand back._

_Yuna smiled lazily back, straightening up to lean against the desk beside Kitalla. The black haired Captain let out a hiss of contempt, edging away from him. "My apologies, Ladies, Captain," his eyes rested on Kira's for a moment and he fumbled with his words. "Kira."_

"_All is forgiven." Lacus promised before Kitalla could even cast a murderous glare. "As you were saying, Kitalla?"_

"_Indeed- as I was saying before I was rudly interrupted." Kitalla snipped. "I wish you would reconsider the matters…" she paused. "Problems." She amended. "Sending Kira would bring up. For all we know this yellow shrimpie here-" she gestured to Cagalli whose eyes widened in outrage. "Is planning to kill you through her jolly good friend, shrimpie number two." This time the gesture was to Kira and he sighed. "What's the point of a bodyguard who might just kill you? Plus separating the two? Nu-uh. It would be far better and safer to keep all the shrimpies in the cocktail dish-eh?"_

"_Captain Kitalla- at least act your age by treating my subordinates and I with respect!" Cagalli cried._

_Yuna nodded in agreement. "And while you're at it I would like a room more suited to my taste!"_

_Kitalla glared at the purple haired Natural. "The only taste you're going to be getting is of my fist if you don't shut up about the room!" she hissed._

"_Hey!" Yuna yelled. _

"_And you, blondie, I will treat you with respect when I feel that you have earned it." Kitalla snarled and Kira took a protective step forward to the Captain, ready to jump in between her and Cagalli should she become violent towards Cagalli._

"_Everyone! Calm down!" Lacus cried, clapping her hands together, her expression unhappy. "Please, calm down. We are all leaders gathered here and must act so!"_

"_Agreed!" Kira chimmed in, placing a comforting hand on Cagalli's shoulder, calming her down with a slight glance._

_Kitalla closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. When she opened her yellow eyes, she had withdrawn into her cold self. Bowing low she murmured. "My apologies, Lady Lacus, ORB represantatives. I admit I am feeling rather uneasy." She straightened up, a slight frown on her face. "I must take my leave for now." She strode out of the office, pulling her hair out of it's up-do as she did so._

"_What's wrong with her?" Yuna muttered crossly and Cagalli shifted her weight uneasily from hip to hip._

_Lacus's expression was downcast. "That wasn't how I wished for things to go at all." She sighed. "Kitalla has been having a lot of trouble to deal with for the past couple days. You must understand that ZAFT has word of your presence on board the Harmony which puts her in a difficult position. She now appears to be favoring ORB making the EA uneasy with her and ZAFT is now an unspoken enemy."_

"_Actually, it's pretty clearly spoken." Cagalli mumbled under her breath- too quietly for Lacus to hear._

"_She has never wished for a public standing but the more she involves her self in all of your lives the more she is brought to the publics' awareness."_

"_Hn!" Yuna's response was though Cagalli shushed him a second later, her gaze steady on the pink-haired Coordinator's. _

"_I see. Captain Kitalla's sacrifice for us will not go unforgotten in ORB."_

_Lacus raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I think the most honor you oculd do her would be to _let _it go forgotten in your country. Secrecy if you will for the Captain and her crew."_

_Cagalli frowned. "I can not simply just not repay her for all she has done."_

"_And I'm sure one day that there will be a way you can express your thanks to Captain Kitalla- but for now that is not the matter." Lacus's eyes shifted to Kira and Kira smiled despite himself at pretty features and her gentle eyes. _

"_Will you go?" asked Cagalli, breaking away kira's focus from Lacus's beautiful eyes._

_Will he go-? Kira blinked, feeling slightly flustered. "Oh, I…" he hesitated, not wanting to offend Lacus but desperate to convey the urgency of their situation to Cagalli._

"_Kira, I know what you're going to say." Cagalli pushed on, placating. "But I really feel that your presence and abilities would be better used at Lacus's side. Also, I want you to be my advocate in whatever matters might arise and to protect Lacus until Yuna and I are safely in ORB forces."_

_Kira opened his mouth then froze at the implication in her words. 'to protect Lacus until Yuna and I are safely in ORB forces'. The words throbbed in his head and he swallowed tightly, looking down at his feet- trying to ignore the weighty request Cagalli had placed upon his shoulders. One which Kitalla had realized before he even had._

_Yes, he would serve faithfully as a bodyguard and an ORB advisor to Lacus. Yet he would also be Cagalli's and Yuna's protection. If Cagalli and Yuna were to be threatened, harmed or killed under Kitalla's orders then he was to equate whatever action on Lacus Clyne. Lacus would be their shield and Kira the knife held to her throat._

"_Do you understand?" Cagalli asked, her golden eyes sharp and grave._

_Kira felt miserable, glancing at her then Lacus before nodding. "Yeah. I will go, Cagalli." He understood her view of the matter. No matter what they said, both Kitalla and Lacus were unpredictable and with Kira near Lacus, Kitalla wouldn't dare to threaten Cagalli unless she wished for Lacus's untimely death. Cagalli was always thinking ahead. "But how am I going to get there in time? We're leagues away from _Octus five." _Did he sound whiny? Complaining? _

_Cagalli nodded. "From _Octus five, _yes but we are close enough to _Decembus twelve_ that if you leave in the morning tomorrow you would be able to reach."_

"_It will be no trouble for us to get you there." Lacus added, smiling in a way that made Kira catch his breath._

"_I just hope you know what you're doing." He whispered to Cagalli, struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat. "I won't be here to protect you."_

_Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "I think your abilities of protection will be better appreciated at Lacus's side." She paused, allowing her expression to soften. "If there was anyway I could have it, Kira. I would." Her voice dropped so that only he could hear her speak. "If I could send Yuna I would, Kira, believe me. However you and I both know that Yuna, with out proper training, will stick out like a sore thumb."_

_Kira nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat._

"_I'm sorry, Kira, for what I'm asking you to do. But hopefully things won't come to that." Cagalli murmured, holding his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. She turned back to the screen and Kira turned with her, forcing his eyes to meet Lacus's hopeful ones._

"_I hope that a peaceful unity will be born between PLANT and ORB one day." Cagalli stated simply to Lacus and her voice throbbed with her desire for world-wide peace. Kira realized then just how much she hoped that Lacus and Kitalla would prove true to their words._

_Lacus nodded and faced Kira, beaming. "Wonderful! Shall I expect you then tomorrow, Kira?"_

_Kira hesitated, wondering how he would get to PLANT, but he nodded. "I will go." He whispered._

"Hey, Yamato, wake up!"

Kira's purple gaze switched to stare at Kitalla who was bending over him, her nose slightly wrinkled.

"I wasn't asleep."

"Of course you weren't. Honestly- I don't really care." She waved her hand in a 'come on!' motion, gesturing him out the open door of the shuttle. "We're here, duh. I want you out- duh. So go!"

Kira yawned slightly, unclasping his seat belt before standing, stretching his hands to the ceiling.

He started walking to the exit of the shuttle only to be stopped at the door way by Kitalla as she grabbed his sleeve, jerking him to a halt.

Her golden cat eyes stared at him intently, enforcing her unspoken words into his mind.

"I know." Kira said slowly, answering her questions. Her glittering eyes narrowed. "Truce."

Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Your princess is keen of mind. But vengeance is what I do best. Keep that in mind." Then she shoved him- not at all gently- out into the bright light of _Decembus twelve_.

Stumbling slightly, Kira blinked, trying to get his bearings.

He was on a private docking bay and he could feel the ground beneath him thrumming from the engines in the ship behind him.

"Kira!" sang a voice and he looked up in surprise to see a pink-haired young lady dance towards him, followed by what seemed to be a bouncing pink ball.

"La-Lady Lacus he stammered, steadying her as she nearly bull-dozed him over. She beamed before looking over his shoulder, through the open doorway of the small transport ship at Kitalla.

Glancing back, Kira saluted the raven-haired Captain and she nodded before saluting Lacus. "Farewell, Lady Lacus, and take care."

Kira blinked in surprise. That was the closest thing he had seen to 'concern' on the Captain's emotionless face.

Lacus nodded, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in childish determination and for a moment Kira caught himself thing about her soft, pink lips, curved and full with invitation more then he probably should be.

He groaned and Lacus glanced at him in worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching his arm and electricity seem to shoot through Kira's body where her fingers grazed his bare arm.

Kira couldn't believe he was actually standing next to the famous, beautiful pop singer, Lacus Clyne. What he could believe though was the death-by-eyes glare that he was receiving from Kitalla as she slid the door to shuttle shut, preparing to take off, back to her ship.

"Are you ready, Kira?" Lacus asked, clapping her hands together happily, her blue eyes shining with joy.

Something in his chest tightened and Kira nodded mutely. He prayed with all his being that Lacus would turn out to be every ounce of a an amazing person that she seemed to be, that he wouldn't have to threaten her cause by God, he didn't think he could do it.

He was never one for sappy love stories, though gorey actions onces wasn't his thing either, but somehow Lacus had enchanted him from the moment he had laid eyes on her through a video camera aboard a ship. Her voice was so sweet and gentle, her expressions bewitching, and her heartfelt feelings so pure and strong. No wonder people were captivated by her. No wonder they loved her though they didn't know her.

Lacus was like an angel sent to guide them and Kira found himself wishing for a split moment that she was _his _angel.

Live the for moment. Live for every moment.

Kira smiled back at Lacus, his brown hair hanging in strands over his sparkling aymthyst eyes as he slipped his hand into hers, letting her tug him along. "Yes." He said to her while at the same something twisted slightly in his chest forming a subtle ache and he hoped with all his heart that he would never have to choose between these two important girls. His princess and his angel.

OOOOOOO

Aboard the Demi-god

Athrun Zala never thought he would feel this pain…this…this agony again over someone since the death of his mother. It was so vivid and throbbing within him as if someone had shoved a blade into his heart and then twisted it. _God, it hurts!_

He thought he could deal with it. All of yesterday he had spent tense and wide eyed. Half of him still in shock over the matter and the other half in denial.

_She died… _

_She can't be dead. Somehow she escaped and we're going to find her and when we do…_

_How… could she die?_

_-Find her, I will never let her fight with us again! Not against people this strong. Not until she's stronger… So she really doesn't ever die.,_

_HOW COULD SHE DIE?_

_She can't be dead…she can't be… _Athrun paused in the mental war that was taking place within him, his breath picking up speed. He had been going through Akira's things, sorting what would be returned to the military from what would be thrown out. The uniform he had been folding was slowly being crumpled as he clenched it in his fists, bowing his head to it. His eyes were wide and he couldn't bring himself to blink them to wash away the burning sensation in them.

"She can't be dead…" he whispered allowed, pressing his forehead to the stiff cloth of the red uniform. "I haven't told her… anything… how much…I…" he swallowed, trying to keep himself from saying it, knowing it would only hurt more to admit it, realize it and then relive the pain. And yet, a glutton for punishment, he whispered. "I've come to…to…love her."

When had 'like' turn to 'love'? When he had realized that his father-his father!- was determined for Athrun to live at the cost of his subordinate, an innocent? After they had kissed and he watched her suit up, resolving that he could never let her be hurt by anyone; not his father, not the Chaos, not by anything? When he saw her die and realized that a part of himself had died with her?

Or when he had cooled her fever through the night, holding her close with a small smile on his face because despite her being sick, she was the most beautiful, precious person he had come to call his…

"Akiiiiira…" he moaned, hunched over on the floor.

How could he go on through out this mission with out her? Wake up every morning knowing that Akira wouldn't be there. Go to sleep every night, waiting for Akira to come in so that he could fall asleep peacefully to the sound of her soft, steady breathing.

Trying to distract him self from the burning anguish ripping through him, he sorted through her stuff quickly, his dark green eyes narrowed to ward off the bitter tears.

It was when he was going through her things that she kept on the sink counter (the reason why she had threatened Athrun multiple times with death should he ever touch it.) that he paused.

He opened it up, shifting through it only to find some military badges, I.D.s, toiletries and…

Athrun blinked, holding up the big bottle into the light, reading the writing on the white surface. "Contact Solution." He glanced back into small case where it had been stored curiously. "But no contact case, nor prescriptions…" and he had certainly never seen her in glasses before… But… why would this be in her bag otherwise? Athrun didn't know many Coordinators who needed contacts. Normally it was only for people whose eyesight had gotten botched while they were being designed or if their eyesight was deteriorating with age or disease/infection.

Akira needed them?

Hesitantly he laid it back into her case of things, the ache inside of him numbed at this confusing new puzzle. God, how could she do this to him? She was gone and still she had left him questioning what he knew about her.

He only knew so much. What she had told him and what he knew from her bio didn't really amount to much. God, he was so foolish. How could he have wasted all that precious time he had with her to trade insults or tease her when he should have been getting to know her.

Or would that have made this pain hurt even more? Athrun couldn't imagine it burning anymore. It was as if someone had branded his soul with a hot iron and it would never quite heal.

Tired emerald eyes met tired emerald eyes as Athrun stared at himself in the mirror, unable to comprehend the expression he wore. His face was contorted in anguish and fury, his blue hair tangled about his face and his green eyes wide as he panted, clutching the sink's edges in his hands. Shadows clung to his eyes and he blinked wearily- wishing he could sleep with out thinking about _her _and remembering what had happened.

He shook himself as if trying to shake off the pain before walking back into the room, heading the pile of papers and files that Akira had stashed on her dresser.

Most of them were simply military-related papers. No letters from friends or family she had brought to keep close. The only thing that she seemed to have from her past was her picture that Athrun had stuck in his pocket earlier that day.

"Military, military, military." He mumbled, chucking things in the trash. These things were much easier to throw out then Akira's other things. Her casual garments that still clung to the sweet smell of her. *1*

Something white with bold black letters caught his eye and he leaned over to pick up a thin letter that must have fallen from the stack earlier on.

"Dr. Marchos." He murmured, reading the following address. _Octus five. _"Priority." He bit his lip, feeling as if he was on the verge of another of Akira's secrets. Of course she deserved her privacy, despite her being…being… away, but curiosity gnawed at the inside of Athrun. His fingers tugged at the corner of the envelope, about to rip it open.

The door slid open and he jerked, his finger sliding along the paper's edge, jerking it open. Pain flashed through his thumb and blood beaded up from a paper cut.

"Ouch, damn." A drop of blood stained the letter and Athrun swore, sticking his throbbing thumb into his mouth.

"Hey, oh sorry Zala." Chirruped a voice as Uru poked her head into the room. "I tried knocking but you didn't seem to hear me."

He shrugged, not in the mood for companionable chatter, removing his thumb and wrapping it in a handkerchief from his pocket.

Biting her lip, Uru sat down on the edge of Akira's bed. Her fingers stroking the smooth covers. "Um," she mumbled, her brow furrowed as she stared down at her lap, trying to find her words.

Athrun tossed the letter onto the bed besides her, the paper inside sliding partially out of the open envelope.

"What's that?" she asked, a desperate note to her voice as if the silence was biting at her.

"I don't know." Athrun mumbled. Like so much else about Akira.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Whispered Uru, tears flecking her eyes.

Athrun swallowed tightly- struggling to remain calm though he felt like hunching over to sob.

"What are you thinking?"

Athrun blinked, flipping through the multiple thoughts that were jammed into head, clambering to heard and settled for one he could say with out crumpling to the ground. "The _Chaos_." He growled, clenching his fists.

Uru frowned. "You're thinking about getting revenge." Her eyes glittered in uneasily.

"It's the only thing I can do for Akira." He whispered, turning his head away.

She opened her mouth then closed it, biting her lip. "Would Akira want that?"

She murmured.

Athrun's green eyes flash to her in shock and he grimaced. "I…"

For a moment he thought he could hear an echo of Akira's voice, blatantly chiding him that killing would only lead to more killing and peace would never be achieved. "No." he said softly, straightening his uniform.

"Not that I'm disagreeing cause' it's part of the mission but…" Uru stopped as if she realized that nothing made killing right. Only after Akira's death was the truth so strong to them now.

"Oh, but I heard from the Captain that they are issuing medals of honor in Akira's name."

Athrun snorted slightly. "That won't bring her back."

Uru looked downcast at his dismissal but Athrun couldn't bring himself to feel bad for her. He knew she had come despite her own sorrow to see how he was doing and try and cheer him up and now he was only hurting her.

"Akira would have said it's useless frivolity." He explained to her and hers lip twitched up in a slight, weak smile.

"Akira would say that, wouldn't she?" she laughed. "It's strange, I only knew her for a few days and yet…" she shook her head, tears catching in her thick lashes. "I wish things hadn't turned out like this."

Athrun sighed. "We all do. Akira was special."

"You probably know that better then me." She glanced at him. "Did you love her?"

Athrun's head jerked up and he gaped at her. "Did I…?"

Uru flushed, opening her mouth as if to apologize but Athrun cut her off in a stormy torrent.

"Did I?" he repeated, sounding slightly angry. "I did! I still do! …And…" his fury evaporated as fast as it had come leaving him weak and bewildered. "And I can't figure out why… I've been engaged to one of the sweetest, kindest most beautiful woman in the world for years and never fell in love and yet…" he shook his head. "It only took several days for Akira to become…"

Uru looked like she was going to outright bawl.

"Special." Something clouded his vision and he gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I have to go," Uru cried, rushing past him.

As soon as the door slid shut behind her Athrun collapsed on the bed she had departed from, face into the blankets. A tear slid from his lashes, soaked up into his blankets in hardly a heartbeat.

He rolled over, determined to be strong. Determined to keep going. He took a deep breath, trying to his slow his heart down. _Oh, Akira…_

Something dug into his side and he turned his head slightly to peer at the sturdy envelope.

Reaching over he gingerly picked up the small stiff piece of paper that had been inside of the letter, unfolding it to read the small bold letters that were written in the center. His eyes widened and he picked up the envelope again, checking to see who it was addressed to.

Yup, to Akira Yamato.

"What does this mean?" he murmured, glancing at the letter again to read those five ominous words again, sent from the doctor who had treated Akira in the restaurant in _Octus five_. Five simple words that made Athrun wonder just who Akira really was.

**I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE.**

OOOOOOO

Elsewhere

"Captain, we've interpreted a code message."

A broad shouldered Natural with dark curly hair looked up from his key pad aboard the brig. His bushy eyebrows furrowed and he grunted. "Read it."

The green coat cleared his throat. "'It is time. We are ready. Code: Punishment initiate.'"

The Captain smiled, his dark beady eyes glittering in excitement. "Bring me Azrael. It is time."

OOOOOOO

Aboard Harmony, in the Captain's room

"Captain?" someone knocked on the door and Kitalla jumped, nearly dropping the picture frame she had been studying. Well, more like the picture in the frame she had been gazing at.

"Just a minute, Nariat." She called to her assistant captain, setting down the picture on her desk gently. It was a picture, the only picture, she had of her sister. They were both in dresses, her sister in a wedding gown and she in a bridesmaid, their black hair mingling as they pressed their heads together in a sisterly way of joy. Ridiculous grins were spread across their face, though hers was smaller then her sister's and more pained. After all, the her sister's wedding wasn't long after Kitalla had left Blue Cosmos.

Her sister had been twenty two at the time in the picture and Misaki was nineteen.

"Which means big sister is 29 this year, if I'm 26." Kitalla murmured. She never bothered to keep track of dates or birthdays.

Her annoyance flared then as the door opened and Narait stepped in with out her permission, walking up behind her to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Misaki." He murmured and she shifted uncomfortably. Very few people called her by her first name. She could count on one hand how many had.

"Nariat." She replied, refusing to turn and face him, knowing the expression that would be on his face. Nariat was from the Clyne Faction and had been one of her first supporters back when she had been trying to create the organization called _Peace_. That was part of the reason she didn't knock his hand aside, trying to convince herself that he only had a friendly interest in her and nothing more so.

"Aren't we past last names?" he joked and she gritted her teeth. Well, so more for the last part.

He felt her shoulder stiffen under his hand and he removed it with a slightly impatient sigh. "You're thinking about the past again."

"I'm thinking about my sister." Kitalla replied hotly.

"You're thinking about Blue Cosmos." he disagreed.

Damn. She regretted ever telling him anything about her. She turned, shoving past him and he fell in step behind her.

"I don't know the full accounts of your past-" he said carefully.

"Yes thank God for that," Kitalla murmured under her breath so that even his Coordinator hearing wouldn't pick it up.

"But I suspect that ring you always wear has something to do with it."

Oh.

Kitalla's eyes widened and on reflex she reached up to graze the ring under her high collar with her finger tips. It was all she could do not to let her voice tremble when she replied. "Nariat, this is not the time for this conversation. I am under a lot of stress as it is." Her voice just barely polite.

There was a huff of breath and she found herself spun around against her will and pressed against the wall, Nariats silver eyes glaring at her from under his tide of crimson hair. "It is never a good time to talk with you! If only you would share this stress you go on about!"

_How dare he? _Her mind shrieked. Was she not Captain? His reining officer? "Release me, Nariat." Her voice cold and slow, the slitted pupils of her eyes so thin and small, giving her a wild savage look.

He back up a step, silent, frowning.

Kitalla glared at him, raising her chin. "I appreciate your concern for me," she said, her voice still icy. "You are a good friend and a brilliant assistant. However, I will not sanctum any questions of my past. If ever I want to share it then I will. No matter the feelings you have for me, I see you as only a friend and I order you to drop this matter."

"How many years are you going to dwell in the past?" he yelled. "How long is it going to take before you move on! Fall in love, get married and have children." His gaze was so intense upon hers.

He made her angry. He made her ashamed. With out thinking she snapped back. "If you're the only choice I have for a lover then forever will it be."

His eyes widened at her cutting, furious retort and he gaped at her.

Kitalla only flew on though, angry at herself and him. "This-" she exclaimed, pulling out her ring and holding it out. "This is my past… and my past was my heart! I gave up everything! EVERYTHING! Do not tell me to move on if you can't even understand how much it hurts every day."

Her breath caught at the words she said and she went pale, her fists clenching so tightly that her nails dug into her palm. She took a deep breath to steady herself before saying quietly. "It's been a long day. Thank you for your concern and my apologies for my sharp words." She swallowed, tucking her ring back under her uniform. "You're a good friend, Nariat. One of the best… I don't want to lose you like I've lost so much before."

Nariat was quiet as well when he responded. "If you told me… Misa…then maybe I could understand." He turned and walked away, his shoulders stiff.

Kitalla's yellow eyes widened, her pupils returning to their original size as she gazed after the Coordinator. Something twinged inside of her, echoing in the hollow-feeling space she felt inside of her chest. It echoed in her but nothing answered. Years ago she had given her heart away.

And now it would never come back.

**Sorry guys, i know this is one of my shorter chapters but I just can't get into the mood of writing when i feel so off and all, lol**

***O* 'What the junk'- Thanks xoxodork ^_^**

***1* You know you're just a messed up per****son if you can't write that with out thinking: OMG Athrun was sniffing Akira's bras and undies *scream* hahhahhaha**

**Folks- just to be clear I did NOT write that with that intention in mind…**

**Thanks guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed it =) **

**Review review review and I'll love you forever =)))))**

**Azetta**


	15. Chapter 15: Choices

***cough***

**SORRY!**

**Life is crazy hectic with school, sports, music and I'm taking an ASL class ahhh, so much going on!**

**But anyhoo, replies to my dear readers!**

**-Azettafan- Awwww! (wow, you have some serious issues with badluck- what did you do for this karma?) I hope your foot gets better and that you can avoid more trip-able items in the future, kay? And yeahhh, sorry to disappoint you with one chapter =P and heeya, I updated! =)**

**-Cagallifan- Whaaaa? Why is it always only me... *shakes head* oooh well... I blame Athrun, his inner dark and evil persona inspired. Perhaps one day i'll write a fanfic about the true wicked/hot/evilness of Athrun Zala "Why the Dark side's cookies are burnt"...then again... maybe not ;) And yup, you hit my story ending on the head. Realistic but not too depressing. **

**-Nanasarina - awwww, thank you! I hope that when my fanfiction is finished it will have lived up to your expectations or possibly beyond! (well, I can hope, lol =) And thx for the 'new characters' comment- things like that always make my day. thankyouu =)**

**-Mrs. Zala- nyah, I've already replied to you, lol, Thanks a ton again for everything that you said! It all hit me right here *thumps heart* Thanks!**

**-Sake hime- Angst,,, aawwww, one of my favorite feelings to invoke (does that make me an evil person...aw crap) and all will be revealed...sooner or later...**

**-WritingKnightmare- awww, *feels proud* I made the cold evil WritingKnightmare (jkjkjk lol =P ) wear a goofy smile? (Mission accomplished- boo yah!) lol. And hahahahhahaha I cracked up so hard after reading the 'bow chicka wow wow' comment, i just sat there and re-read it and re-read it laughing! Some things strike me so fuuunny, lol. I love Mr. and Mrs. Smith! (EPIC!) and what the poodles is kid Icarus? O.o =) Thank you! And tell Meaiay I say Hiiiii!**

**-esp- lol, hahaha, i'm glad I made your month! ^_^ and yes! Another Kitalla lover! (idk,, lol) Yay, hahaha, I love hearing that kind of responce to my outside characters and stuff, I feel like a parent, lol... And guess what! Next chapter (probably) it will be all about Kitalla's past which is something i've been sorta dying to write... Anyhoo, thanks!**

**-phryigianmusic777- ooh goshums, i'm going to sob my wee little heart out... all these responces about Kitalla is just overkill for me and Kitalla's past is gonna be revealed next chapter =)! and her love live (well, most likly). I'm just worried that Asucaga fans are going to murder me for all the attention i'm gonna give Kitalla in her chapter... lol... (it's important! don't hurt me! ) lol! And i'm sorry =( so much work going on but here's your update =)**

**-XxWeixX- I could just pm you but oh wells ^_^ Lol, 'first guess vampire' hahahahahhaa, I love that lol! I should make a blooper fanfiction with that! *steals idea* And yes! Kitalla snaps! Which is worse, her bark or her bite? eh?**

**Thanks everyone for waiting for this update and reviewing for the last one! =) THANKYOU!**

**And lastly before I begin i must shower my recently recruited Beta, the awesome XxWeixX, for braving horrors unknown to help me fix up this chapter so that it may be presentable to the reader's eyes (ya know, with out burning your eyes out =P lol). Gracias, XxWeixX, =) **

***disclaimer: I do not own Gundamseed**

**Okay, now it's time for me to shut up so you guys can enjoy! =) **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

OOOO

Aboard the Harmony

_I was in a labyrinth, running for my life. My shoes made painful, slapping sounds as I ran through puddles across the poorly cement ground. The stone walls were slick with wet mold and the only thing that lighted my way was the flickering light bulbs above. It was a vivid scene right out of a mental asylum horror flick, and I was the heroine who had put everything together- just a moment too late._

_What was chasing me? I didn't know. I just knew that getting caught didn't seem preferable._

_I kept taking turns, but they all seemed to lead to dead ends. Decisions, decisions. Left, right or straight. Which were the right paths?_

_At every criss-cross, turn and end questions flickered through my mind. Was I making the right choices? _

_If I stopped and let whatever that was chasing me to catch me... that would be the end right?_

_And if I went left, I would return to ORB, only to live a life as a ruler, as a princess. But nevertruly happy._

_My head swayed as the thought hit me as I was standing at an intersection. My heart was drumming in my ears and I turned, and looked left._

_An image caught me._

_It was a blonde-haired woman with purple eyes tending to her children. Her blue-haired husband stood behind her looking delighted, as if in that snap-shot moment, he alone held a piece of heaven. But the woman, it was her face, her familiar face, that caught my eye after pausing to stare at the all so familiar husband. _

_Her weary eyes, her teeth worrying into her bottom lip and the strained stiffness of her shoulders. She was guilty, worried, sad._

_Her purple eyes were so sad with tears she knew she could never shed for a country she would never return to see..._

"_Oh!" I cried, pulling away from the image. The image that had caught me in it's web. I wanted it. I wanted that secret piece of heaven, I wanted Him at my side- always. I knew that. The image had told me so._

_But the woman's face… so stressed… She was living a lie -was it to be my own?_

_I looked straight ahead at the path ahead of me. I could hear snarls and growls echoing behind, and my pulse was racing. _

_Straight ahead was a path. Huge, ugly holes were scattered in the walls, the lights hung limply from the ceiling and it would get darker and darker the farther I go on. It was pitch black. A world of unknown where every step could be your last._

_One simple choice. Stay. Right. Left. Forward._

_For a moment I was hit- frozen. I wanted the best of both worlds. I wanted Athrun and all the goodness and joy I had experienced in PLANT, and I wanted ORB too. But how can that be possible? I couldn't choose to rule a nation that mainly consisted of Naturals, and a quarter of it Coordinators, and simply wish that my executor, "Athrun Zala" to jump aboard the hippy wagon with me. I was being selfish, so self-centered. Expecting the world to revolve around me._

_But… I stared at the path, straining to see what lay ahead._

_But if there was a way. A thin way to walk both worlds…_

_It was a leap of faith for something I wanted so badly. I was a disgusting person, not fair and reasonable at all. All I wanted was to be happy and for my loved ones, my nation to be happy…the world to be happy. _

_Can I ask for that much? Is it even fair?_

_Things were coming from behind and I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, determined._

_It was a simple choice. One that could end in disaster or perfection through many different ways._

_But only one way would it end happily._

_Was it too much to ask? Did I even have the right to?_

_Did I have the strength to?_

_The footsteps behind me were drawing closer and closer, matching the hammering beats of my heart._

_RUN! My brain screamed._

_So I did. _

OOOOOO

"What the hell is this?" I shrieked at an odd piece of cutlery during breakfast in the cafeteria.

"I believe it is called a Spork- and it's not a new invention." Gini, one of the green coats aboard the Harmony told me helpfully.

I bent it slightly between my fingers and then let it go with a ' twang!', unintentionally catapulting the bits of food it contained at Kitalla.

The Captain, who hadn't been paying attention up until that moment, closed her eyes slowly, and lifted her head from the reports she was viewing.

"Oops…Sorry." I winced, though I was slightly admiring my 'spork's' handiwork. I had quite efficiently sprayed Kitalla in syrupy bits of oatmeal.

Grimacing but seeming to taking it calmly, Kitalla wiped her face with a napkin, somewhat ominously. Her glittering golden eyes glared at me for a moment before she returned to her reading. I sighed, feeling slightly disappointed that she hadn't said something back.

As each hour passed in the following days after Kira had left, I began to regret my decision. I was on my own in a strange ship with only a friend of Kira's to stick by for back-up.

Not that the crew wasn't nice, for they were very much indeed. Polite and friendly.

Yet the small conversations I had exchanged with them and Yuna didn't fill up my whole day, and that left hours upon hours of time to wishful thinking, and that's when I would become slightly uncertain.

I would think about Athrun and ORB. The current situation breeding between ZAFT and the EA. Wondering when ORB would get physically involved in a pointless war. Wondering if my return would even do any good at all. Would I serve- as I hoped- as a sign of hope and peace or just add more fuel into the fire.

Athrun was the more painful subject to think about- a thorn in my heart that throbbed with each beat. I prayed that once I became a public figure again, he wouldn't recognize me.

Wouldn't recognize that familiar blonde at the podium without her purple contacts.

It was either my country or Athrun, and that had been my choice. In the end, I choose my country. That was rather obvious and I told myself every day that it was the correct option to take.

But right or wrong doesn't matter much to the human heart, and mine was set on thinking longingly of a different day in a different cafeteria. Exchanging laughs, jokes and sometimes meals with a bluenette Coordinator. He was… there… Somehow, through all my years of being alone in ZAFT, a few moments of leaning on someone's shoulder showed me how much I missed contact with people.

And he had been there for me. Despite his own circumstances and how much that was between us- even if I was a Coordinator, relationships of any sort aren't exactly encouraged between a mere orphan girl and the son of the Supreme Chairman.

Well, just thinking about him had evolved into this- a steady flood of precious memories I had sown into the walls of my hearts. Times I would probably never forget.

When I was sick, crying, hurt, afraid, lonely… he had been there. Like a steady support in my life, holding me up by provoking me, annoying me, making me smile, laugh or simply wrapping his arm around my shoulder; shedding warmth, comfort and heart-fluttering gentleness.

"Daaaamn." I literally wept into my food, feeling my eyes grow slightly wet. This is what happens when I started thinking about Athrun since we had gotten separated. It unnerved me to realize I feel so deeply for someone I had met only a while ago. That I could…love…

Maybe it was better off that Athrun thought I was dead- this way, the hurt of betrayal would...

I would never want to be the reason for Athrun's eyes to grow wide, struck frozen in shock and pain.

And it scared me to think that I actually _wanted _to mean enough to cause that pain, even though it was clearly _wrong _in so many ways.

"I hate you," I moaned for the millionth time, my words directed at Athrun and myself.

"Thanks," Kitalla said as she walked by, mistaking my words to be meant for her. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me since I saved your butt."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Like always, a simple word from Kitalla always threw everything into the fire and completely broke my grim train of thought.

Walking out of the cafeteria, Yuna trailing me like a puppy dog, stumbling at my heels. Despite that, I still couldn't help but marvel at the feelings I felt burning for Athrun. How, in a couple days, did he manage to waltz into my heart and captivate my thoughts?

It couldn't mean...that…that I…

_Way to go, Sherlock. Can we say: 'took you long enough?'. _A snide voice that resembled my conscious provided the decent commentary.

Oh damn.

_Come on, connect the freaking dots already, as any other part of your brain, excluding the stupid part, can already see what they spell._

"Crap, wrong time. Remember the right choice, right choice, right choice..." I muttered and paused to bang my head against the wall.

Yuna froze, watching me with wide eyes, and I sighed. _That's right, Cagalli. Show him the unstable princess you shelter within._

"Princess?" he asked, even though I had told him multiple times to stop calling me that.

Oh hello, I need something to take out my anger on and voila! The target appears!

I counted to three, slowly.

Later that day.

"Where's the Captain?" I asked Vice Captain, Moji Nariat.

He blinked his silver eyes at me slowly as if just registering my appearance on the ship, before smiling a sweet wide grin. Out of all those who I had gotten to know on the Harmony, so far, I could clearly say that Nariat was the kindest. He just radiated happiness. "I believe she is in engine room C."

"In the engine room?" I repeated, trying to see the proud woman into a hot, steaming room. It didn't seem to fit her background.

Nariat chuckled, shaking his head at my befuddled expression. "There's a lot you don't know about Kitalla." His smile faded slightly, making him look perturbed. "Not much though. Kitalla is nobody's open book." His frown deepened for a moment before it disappearing all together. He smiled, and the room brightening with him. He pronounced 'Kitalla' with his rolling accent as 'Kee-talla' instead of 'Ki-talla'.

"Er," I mumbled. "Yeah, I-I guess." I scratched my head, unsure what to say and feel, as I was still bewildered at his words.

He waved his hand. "Go, she'll be there." Leaving me to wonder if there was something go on between Kitalla and Nariat. Call it girl intuition. Too bad it's so ineffective when it comes to me. Dammit…

_Denial-_

Oh shut the hell up, brain. Nobody wants to talk to you.

Minutes later, I stepped into the engine room and was greeted by a cloud of steam and a-

"HOLY CRAP!" I dropped to the floor – please, god of cleanliness and all that answers the call of the neatness, please, let this floor be swept sometime in the past month.

_Bang! _Something hit the wall with a clang before it dropped to the ground.

"Damn, I missed." Cursed a familiar voice.

I sat up, panting, my heart doing it's own version of machine gun fire in my chest. I picked up the object that had missed the top of my head by an inch. "Did you just…throw a wrench at me?" I gaped.

Kitalla towered over me in the steam, her frowning face lit by the orange light of the engine room. "If I said yes would you still give me my wrench back?"

I twirled the wrench in my hand. "No, probably not. We victims find it safer to not hand the weapon back to our attackers."

She shrugged. "Luckily for you then I was just trying to hit a lever on that pump there." She pointed behind me at a tube system that over ran the doorway and I frowned.

"Is that why there's so much steam in here?" I asked, pulling at my shirt that was already starting to stick to my damp skin.

Kitalla nodded, her gaze switching to glare at the pump that was issuing the steam as if it had personally offended her.

The steam was getting thicker and it made it harder to spot the big man that was lumbering towards us.

"I got the ladder, Captain." He said, setting it down.

Kitalla's eyes brightened and she dragged it over to the doorway, pulling on her heat-proof gloves before climbing up it. She paused at the top and turned to glance down at me.

"The wrench if you please."

"No more throwing," I told her as sternly as I could to the mercenary. "You could have killed me!"

"Could have- but I didn't." she didn't seem disturbed with the idea that she had almost murdered me and I glanced helplessly at the engineer behind me.

The bald man shrugged and mouthed: she is sorry!

Part of me seriously doubted but when I looked back up at Kitalla, her hand still stretched out for the wrench that I held, I relented and held it up to her to grab. She didn't look sorry but then again, she had a poker face that could put mine to shame.

To my honest surprise, Kitalla went right to work on the malfunctioning pump, twiddling with the gears, nozzles, dials and levers. Her poker face melted off and I realized I had never seen her so relaxed before in the short time that I knew her as she worked over the machine. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck, and stray hairs were curling slightly from the heat. Her eyes gleamed brightly at the pose of a new problem to fix.

"Does she often help out here?" I murmured to the man. He nodded, pulling at his mustache.

"Uhuh- she is a real help with all the machines. Know them better then I do." His accent was thick. "She loves her machines. She built that there dragon beastie, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." I forced a slight smile.

The man seemed happy to go on, so I said nothing more and listened. "Kitalla, she find me in a bar in PLANT. I wuz' trying to pay back me' boss while getten' out of drinken'. Kitalla walked in one day and saw me half drunk. She came up and say to me: 'What's yur name?'. And I said right back: 'People call me Town Drunk,'."

Oh boy. We got ourselves a role model here.

"Yo, Ben! Get me the mini tool kit!" Kitalla interrupted, her focus unbroken from the contraption in front of her.

Ben paused, unwrapping the tool belt from his waist before handing it up.

I waited a moment for Kitalla to return back to her work before saying. "So then what happened?"

Ben's sharp purple eyes turned back to me and he went on. "Well, Kitalla then said: 'I don't need a Town-drunk.' And I say: 'Well, what do you need, Ma'am?' and she said: 'I need a good stable worker for an engine room in ma' ship.' and I said. 'Well ma' , Ma called me Ben when I was born and ma' Da taught me all he knew on engines, though that ain't much to boast over.'"

I raised my eyebrows. "And she hired you on that?" I tried to imagine Kitalla just hiring a half drunk man to work on these_ top-notch_ engines and failed to see it.

"Oh no sir-ree!" he laughed. "She then said: 'Ben, I can teach you to fix the best damn ship engines you'll probably ever see, as well as pay you for it. But you got to get off your fat ass and start being sober!' and I was jus' shocked!"

_I would be too, come to think of it. _I thought dryly. _Kitalla really has a way of making friends._

The man continued, happily ignorant of the look of disbelief on my face. If it wasn't for how he mimicked the Captain speaking to him, I would think we were talking about someone else! "I said: 'Ma'am! If you can fix them, what do you need me for?' and she just looked at me with that cold sharp golden gaze of hers and said: 'Ben, if you wanna second chance at life you won't say no.'." he stopped and shrugged. "So I din'nt. Two weeks later, after working ma' butt off to be sober, I come aboard and that there Captain taught me how to build, keep maintenance and fix these here engines. I paid ma' debts, beat the drink, got a job and a crew to call family, as well as a ship ta' call me home thanks to dat' there woman."

Throughout the story, I had started to feel worse and worse for I had completely read Kitalla wrong. I mean, how could she be a bad guy if she would help a struggling man out like that?

"I see."

"Huh, you're right. I can too!" Kitalla let out a crow of victory before hopping down the ladder.

I blinked in surprise at her statement before realizing what she had meant. The steam had cleared from the room. "Oh!"

"Yup," Kitalla wiped the sweat from her brow, her eyes gleaming proudly at her work as she surveyed the smoothly working engines. "The pressure was building up from the strain on the engines, thus causing the steam."

"The strain on the engines." I repeated.

Kitalla glanced at me curiously as she handed the tool belt and wrench back to Ben. "Yeah," she said, pulling off her gloves and tucking them into her pocket. "Sure the Harmony is built to go this fast but not for such long periods of time."

Because the Demi-god was catching up.

I was suddenly overcome with a flood of guilt for the risk I put this crew at. Sure, Kitalla didn't seem to care about her life, but I knew she did- whether she said it or not- for her crew too. These people, like Ben, were good people and they were all risking their lives for me.

Why… why is it always because of me.

Depression settled on me like a nice, fluffy cloud of gray and for a moment, I vaguely considered a suicide mission of sending myself to ZAFT like a wrapped up gift. Just so that people like Ben wouldn't be killed. They had what they wanted- they could stop chasing the _Harmony_ and its crew, Peace, could get away safely.

Kitalla would be pleased, wouldn't she? The crew she was ever so loyal to would be alright and she could continue off into her bloody sunset. People could just stop worrying about me.

But unfortunately, that wouldn't stop ZAFT…

"Thanks, Captain." Ben grinned.

She merely blinked at him before saying. "I'll have the Harmony slow down every couple hours to help release some of the pressure too, Ben." She said with a nod to the burly engineer as he bobbed his head cheerfully in response before turning back to his own work.

Kitalla turned back to the doorway and I waved at Ben before following her out of engine room.

"You really know a lot about machines." I stated and she glanced at me from the corner of her eye, a deep frown on her face as if she was trying to figure out why I was asking.

"No shinit!***1** When did you pick that up? Before or after I built the _Chaos_?" she rolled her eyes and her pace became swifter.

I only quickened my speed. "No need to be snappy." I mumbled. I was trying to be on better terms with her, plus, then at least I could have someone to bicker with to distract my mind from other… reoccurring thoughts.

"I heard you talking to Ben."

"Mmm."

I looked up just in time to see her eyes sparkle at me in a cunning way. "Were you surprised?"

I blinked, my eyes widening. "Actually… I was. Nobody would ever choose a drunken person with no knowledge of engines to work on a ship."

"Except for me, obviously."

"So why?"

Kitalla sighed then turned to face me, her foot tapping in an irate way. "Because I needed a crew and he needed a second chance at life. I needed someone who wouldn't question his orders if he was being treated more then fairly in return. Besides… if I didn't give him this chance to get back on his feet, then who would?" Kitalla glared at me pointedly. "Would you?" she demanded, reaching up to pull her hair out of the pony tail it was in. Locks of black hair fell to frame her face.

"I…I…" I stammered before finding the right answer and saying truthfully. "I would." This trip was starting to become enlightening. I was learning things about myself that I didn't know before!

Kitalla's eyebrows shot up and she stared at me hard for a long moment before making a small snort sound and straightening slightly. "If that's true, then maybe there is hope for you after all."

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed.

"So why did you seek me out, Your Highness?" her voice a tad mocking.

I glared at her. "If you don't mean it then don't say it!" I snapped, referring to the title.

This time she was the one to roll her eyes.

"And I was just wondering if there was a way I could repay you for saving our lives." I met her gaze steadily.

She tilted her head as if surprised, and something seemed to darken her eyes. "I… If you're the real princess, Cagalli, Then you owe me nothing."

That wasn't what I had expected. I had, at least, thought she would ask for some sort of payment, considering she was a mercenary, but nothing? That didn't seem like Kitalla like all.

"Are you sure?" I stammered.

Kitalla looked away, frowning at something over my shoulder. "Quite… Yuna is here." She pulled a black watch from her pocket that had a dragon engraved onto the metal lid. "And it's lunch time. I would rather not have to sit with Weasel and you, so if you'll excuse me." Her voice so politely reined in.

"Wait…Kitalla." She paused and I continued on. "If you really do hold on to your word on taking me home…then thanks."

She narrowed her eyes and said quietly. "Everyone has a debt to pay." Before she turned and walked away just as Yuna touched me lightly on the shoulder.

I stared after Kitalla, my brow furrowed for a moment before Yuna broke my concentration.

"Want to go get some lunch, Miss. Cagalli?"

I blinked, glancing at him and nodded.

He tried to take me by the hand but I shook myself free and set a brisk trot that had Yuna struggling to keep up.

OOOOO

Harmony Narrator POV

"Dammit." Kitalla muttered, scanning the coordinated read outs of the Demi-god in correlation of the Harmony. It was gaining on them.

With a small huff she fell backward onto her bed, laying eagle spread on it, glaring at the wall across from her bed. On the wall, there were three diamond-framed murals. The painted replicas of the badges she wore on the sleeves and belt-flap of her uniform.

The one to the right, one that only she wore, was her personal symbol. It was a black diamond with a red dragon coiled up like a snake. That stood for Chaos.

The other two her crew also wore. The one to the far left was a light blue with two golden halos interlinked in the center- it stood for Peace. And on the one in the middle was a golden diamond with an old bronze scale- in one scale, it held a tiny black diamond, and in the other, a white one. The scales were perfectly balanced, signifying equal weight. This was the symbol of the ship, "Harmony".

Normally, seeing those symbols made her proud but right then, it only brought back memories that she preferred to stay asleep in her mind. She could remember them as if it was yesterday, and she closed her eyes and allowed herself to immerse in the hollow ache in her bosom.

Eleven years ago

"_Is that her?"_

"_The Changeling?"_

"_I'm glad she's not assigned to my team!" _

"_God, did you see her eyes?"_

_Misaki tried not to hear the whispers that were following her through out the docking system. Her thick black hair hung over her eyes, shading them from sight. She gazed at the day-to-daylife at the Blue Cosmos base with a look of longing. She couldn't help but wish to be accepted instead of being the unspoken outcast, always looking in from the outskirts._

_Changeling…_

_That's what they called her; the unnatural Natural. Banned from both Coordinators and Naturals._

_She was lucky the Blue Cosmos cared enough to even let her live amongst their small community._

_Of course, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her advanced placement in engineering. _

"_Engineer Misaki?"_

_She whirled about in surprise, saluting on reflex. "Sir!" she addressed the Captain in front of her, who was giving her a cold look that she wasn't unused to._

_He narrowed his eyes at her and she knew she wasn't what fit his image._

"_Young for your age?" he asked._

"_No sir. I'm fifteen."_

_He swore. "Damn bastards! Do they think that war with Coordinators is a joke that they can just send unweaned runts to me?" he spun around, heading back to his warship._

_Misaki, unsure of what to do shrugged and followed him._

"_What's your specialty, Unit?" _

_Misaki struggled to keep up with his longer strides as they walked up the platform to the ship. "Mainly Mobile__ suits, but I also have a_ major in ship engines." She bit her lip, wondering if she would pass his expectation. "I'm good at building things…Captain." She added lamely.

"_Coordinator-crap."_

_Misaki winced at the words the Captain had muttered, knowing that they were directed at her. Everyone always mistook her for a Coordinator, for her brilliant gold cat eyes and her ability with engineering. _

"_I'm Captain Lau Gevvonne." The Captain continued, running a hand through his military crew cut brown hair. "Just stick with calling me Captain."_

_The ship's door slid open to welcome them, and Misaki welcomed__the more comfortable silence and peace within the small ship . The door slid shut behind her, cutting off the familiar cold stares that always followed the black-haired, odd-eyed engineer. "Yes, Captain."_

_The man turned to face her, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth, though he didn't light it._

"_I've read your applications." He said, moving the cigarette from side to side in his mouth._

_Misaki nodded._

"_I couldn't seem to find your full name."_

_Misaki flushed. "It's just Misaki, Captain…" she looked down at her feet, miserable. "I don't have a last name. Misaki is just the name they gave me when they found me." Her home, her family, and even her name was temporary._

"_Hm, well here we don't judge our units on how they look, how they talk, what they believe or their names."_

_Golden eyes flashed up to widen in shock._

_The Captain's own ice-blue eyes winced slightly but he continued calmly. "We judge our units on their skill and willingness to work." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome aboard the _Bishop_, Misaki Changeling." The way he said 'Changeling' made Misaki feel special for a moment- which was ridiculous._

_And yet for the first time in her life, Misaki felt hope._

A screeching alarm sounded in Kitalla's head and she leapt to her feet, swearing. Damn, when had she fallen asleep?

Stumbling over to the com-link by her door, she contacted the brig.

"Josie," she coughed. "What the hell's going on?"

Her panicked unit stared back at her with wide pink eyes. "Captain!" Josie cried, her voice full of alarm. "The _Aegis _is coming up on us!"

Kitalla swore harshly again. "Prepare the _Chaos!" _She ordered before dashing out of her room in a full out run towards the brig.

Half way to the brig, she was ambushed by a familiar annoying blonde.

"Kitalla!"

OOOOOOOO

Cagalli POV

The moment I heard that alarm sound throughout the ship, my heart played a strange note. As if it was remembering the last time it heard an alarm like that. The last time before I was separated from Athrun. When we were…

"Crap, crap, crap!" I squeaked, rubbing at my eyes as if that would erase the memory of kissing him. Even remembering it causes shivers to ripple down my spine. It had been so wonderful that it hurt.

"Kitalla!" I cried at the sight of the raven-haired woman, making her way towards the brig. "Kitalla!"

The woman glanced at me, irritation in her cold yellow eyes. Her hair was messy, even for her, and it hung like black streaks over her eyes.

"Please!" I whispered to her once I had caught up.

I could hear "Prince Charming" (A.K.A Yuna) calling for me to slow down.

"Please, don't…kill him!" Did my voice break when I said that? Could she hear it?

She didn't say anything, her gaze never leaving mine as she held onto the moving strip of rubber on the side of the wall. It towed her along effectively through zero-gravity.

I struggled to think of someway to convince her and at last, I said quietly. "If you kill the son of the chairman of ZAFT, wouldn't that make you a public figure."

Kitalla's eyes flashed rather eerily and she cocked her head at me before smiling long and slowly. "Very good. Like an effective ruler, you know how to play your cards well."

"You saw that through my move with Kira?" I guessed.

"Of course- it would be ridiculous to think otherwise." She said dismissively and I winced. I didn't think I had been that obvious.

"What I'm interested in knowing is that you don't have a problem with threatening the well-known peace supporting pop singer and daughter of Seigal Clyne, a man who supports ORB's ideals quite strongly- but extremely quick to oppose the death of the son of Patrick Zala."

I gritted my teeth. I hated the logic she used against me. I hated the accusing light in her eyes. I hated myself for being so torn. Didn't I choose to return home? To be Orbs princess? Then why should it matter to me what happens to Athrun Zala? It shouldn't!

But it did… It did so much that with every beat of my heart, his name echoed in the hollowness of my chest.

"Please, don't ask me anything." I struggled to make my voice clear. I would not beg for this Captain's mercy. I would not!

"I don't need to." She shrugged, looking straight-forward. "Let whatever happens, happen." With out turning her head, her golden eyes slid so that she was peering at me from the corners of her eyes. "But I suppose you make a point… Having Patrick Zala's anger upon me for the death of his only son is not…" she blinked slowly. "Something I would appreciate."

We were at the brig and I followed her up to the bottom stair. "Well, take his anger and add it with the Princess of Orb's." I said before I could stop myself. Horror flooded me as I rethought my words and Yuna gasped.

Kitalla's thin eyebrows rose sharply. "You would stake that threat for the son of Patrick Zala?" her voice was full of shock, her cat-slit eyes widened.

I gulped. I couldn't take back my words now…I didn't want to…

It was terribly wrong to stake the threat of Orb like that, toss it around as if it wasn't such a big deal what I had said. But it was… It totally was.

Damn…

Kitalla's face suddenly darkened and she glanced at the screen where a red dot was growing bigger in the darkness of space. She shoved me hard till I stumbled back against Yuna's hard chest.

"Cagalli, I'm telling you that you need to let it go!"

I gaped, wordless for a moment then clenched my fists, taking a step forward till we were practically nose to nose. "Forget it? Let it go? You don't understand anything!"

Kitalla's face was so pale, her eyes glittered dangerously and she said slowly. "No, Cagalli, _you_ don't know anything." She glanced at the screen again and then forced her shoulders to relax with a sigh. "I hope your dream boy is worth this." She then turned to climb up the spiraling stairs, combing her hair back into a pony tail as she did so.

I gaped at her in shock, letting Yuna pull me from the brig room.

The last thing I saw then was Nariat's face, tight with disappointment as he stared straight ahead of him, his jaw ridged and flexed.

Figuring it was meant for me, I let my body go limp, allowing Yuna to tug me back to my room.

Once back in my room, I collapsed on my mattress, wondering if I had any tears to spare.

I hadn't cried at all since I had woken up aboard the Harmony. I just felt so…empty.

I had resolve, of course. I would return to Orb and aid my father in ruling it effectively during its time of conflict. _Oh shut the hell up, Cagalli,_ my heart cried bitterly, _you know part of you is hoping in making peace with Zaft, just so you can one day see Athrun again._

Was it so obvious? That I…that I…

"Don't go there, Cagalli." _I doubt he'll want to see you anyway. I wouldn't…_

My head flashed up when I realized the words spoken aloud weren't in my head and I gazed, startled, at Yuna who was watching me intently from across the room. "Excuse me?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Don't go there. It's not worth it."

How the hell did he know what I was thinking about?

He shook his head. "You can't use Orb's forces in a squabble like this!"

I blushed, realizing he was on a slightly different subject then me. I sat up, combing my hair back, trying to make myself proper looking. "No, I can't." I agreed. "That was stupid of me to say." I wondered how red I looked. "I wasn't thinking- it just popped out of my mouth."

Yuna made a face. "That's a problem we're going to have to work on."

I frowned. "You mean my mouth? And how would _we _fix that." There was only the barest hint of a threat in my voice. If he thought he was going to be lip-locking me anytime soon then he had another big think coming!

Yuna had the decency to look abashed before he continued. "We could do that," he said and I raised my eyebrows, daring him to go on. "Oooor, what I meant to say is that you tend to think with your feelings first."

"Excuse me?"

"Like earlier," Yuna said, making a vague waving motion. "You let your feelings react first before your logic."

Dammit! He was right! "Wow, you speak sense." I mumbled. The way Yuna's personality/ego seemed to change in split moments was getting to be rather dizzying. One second he's my personal butt-kisser (iew iew iew, I can't believe I just thought of that!) and the next he's like some genius royal advisor. "Yeah, I know."

"Of course you do." Yuna said sweetly and I groaned. Speak of the devil and he would appear.

Or think of the devil- whatever works.

The ship trembled and I ached to return to the brig.

Almost as if he could read my mind, again, Yuna said. "You know your presence there will only prove to be a distraction for the crew."

I hissed under my breath, turning my back to him, annoyed.

Footsteps echoed outside the door and something occurred to me.

"Yuna," I began, slowly turning to face him. "What are you doing in here any-"

But before I could lay my eyes on him, something hit me across the head, pain flashed through me followed by a wave of darkness. And all went black.

OOOOO

Between two hostile pilots.

"I told her to listen to me, and no! What does she do? Oh she threatens me! Threatens me!" Kitalla was hissing to herself as she danced about the red Gundam before her. Her eyes narrowed. Was it just her or was the Aegis being more mobile then ever?

"Like a wriggling wooorm!" she snarled. "And I can't even squash it!"

Of all the injustice…

OO

"Come on, come on." Athrun muttered to him self, his eyes never leaving his opponent as the black dragon-like GUNDAM employed every inch of it's lithe body in weaving about him. _Why isn't it going for a direct kill like always_? he wondered. _Instead it's just…seeking. _

Seeking an opening.

OOO

_Just what the hell is this pilot doing? _Kitalla thought. _I have seen idiots with better piloting skills! Does he have a deathwish? He's just flailing his limbs about! It would be a piece of cake for me to just do my ol' bear hug trick…_

OOO

"Dammit, come on!" Athrun hissed, furious. He drew his sword and flew at the black Gundam, slashing at it swiftly. The dragon spread it's wings with a flourish of sparks and then, swept them around to shield its front belly that was facing Athrun. It's tail then curled upwards, jabbing at Athrun with quick movements.

Athrun's sword landed on it's right wing with a flash of sparks, the lazers cutting and deflecting each other. The energy resulting from the two forces propelled both opponents backwards.

The dragon spread it's wings apart, with it's jaws gaping, an amber glow in the depths of it's maw. Would it do it?

Athrun prepared to throw himself out of the way at the slightest sign of a cannon attack.

OOOO

Kitalla was anxious to get back. She could see the _Demi-god_ creeping up to them and the _Harmony_. She couldn't defend herself and her ship without destroying Athrun and having the Aegis out of the way. _I should just end it now. _She thought to herself. _I would be doing Cagalli a bigger favor than she thought…_

Of course this would open up a whole new avenue of trouble for her between her and ZAFT, not to mention that ORB would definitely not be too friendly (not that she cared.).

But if her crew was attacked…

A red haze clouded at the corners of her vision.

In her world, one of the most important things to her was her loyalty. She had to be disloyal once and it had broken her heart- she would not do it again, no matter the cost.

She would protect her crew.

Chaos_!_

_Kitalla. _The engines purred back.

_Prepare the Dragonfire! _

_Of course. _

The cockpit began to vibrate slightly, the engines humming speeding up as power was built up in the jaw-cannon of the _Chaos_.

Kitalla's focus was all on her _Chaos_. Calculating the _Aegis's_ place, how fast it could move and where it would probably move to when she fired. She didn't doubt it's abilities to evade her and she wasn't about to waste this-

Her eyes had flashed up from the dashboard to the screen to check the _Aegis_ and for a moment her vision seemed to waver. The crimson red of the Gundam melting into a dark ocean blue…just like His… just like…

Without her greatly-needed focus, the cannon sputtered, making the head of the dragon (where the cock pit was) jerk violently from the power that had built up inside. It had to go somewhere and since Kitalla hadn't directed it, it exploded internally.

"Aaaah!" Kitalla screamed, clutching on to the arm bars of her seat, feeling as if she was trying to hold on to a bucking horse. "Aaaaah." The violent jerking reached a climax and Kitalla was ripped from her seat, thrown against the wall, rolling down the now-vertical tunnel of the _Chaos's_ throat.

Her head connected with the back of the tunnel with a sharp thunk and Kitalla gritted her teeth as stars danced in her eyes. Different areas of her body radiated pain from where she had bounced off ceiling, walls and the floor. Her breath came out in pants as she struggled to sit up, feeling nauseous. "_Chaos_," she whispered weakly. "Defensive mode initiate." She had to repeat her words again, clearer and stronger when the _Chaos _didn't acknowledge her voice command the first time.

Of course, activating this with voice command from her location really didn't help her predicament as the tunnel then curved, her cockpit disappearing from view as her _Chaos_ curled into a ball. She knew the Chaos's wings would then spread down around it to make a protective shell that was near unbeatable.

Except, every defense has an Achilles heal. And hers was the strip on the _Chaos's_ back between the wings. Even now, she was clawing her way, achingly slow to the cockpit, not doubting for a moment the enemy pilot's ability to target her weakness.

Sitting back into her cockpit she did a quick systems scan. "Damn!" she hissed, blinking away tears of pain. Even though she hadn't used the cannon's full force it had depleted the energy of her machine by quite a bit.

She swore harshly. "Where's that fricken _Aegis_?" She snarled, placing her hands back on the Gundam's pad, feeling absolutely lethal.

Either he was going to give up soon or someone was going to die. And Kitalla didn't plan for it to be her.

OOOO

Athrun had been shocked to say the least when, instead of firing the energy it accumulated, the _Chaos_ had released it inside itself. The cannon walls, of course, absorbed the energy, but not the force. A ripple went through the Chaos's head and it jerked side from side as the machine hung stationary in the air.

Slowly it felt still again and Athrun shook himself.

"Dammit!" he swore. How could he have missed a good chance to wipe it out then? Shooting forward, he aimed to severe it's neck.

But at the last possible moment, the _Chaos_ curled up, the wings snapping forward again, blocking his swinging sword with a spray of sparks. The _Aegis_ rebounded slightly and Athrun swore.

Once again he raised his sword, this time with another target in mind, his eyes focused on the exposed strip of black metal that was gleaming from in between the wing joints.

His sword contact, and scrap metal flew everywhere as the metal was shredded.

Athrun's heart leapt with a rather sadistic joy but before his sword could complete the strike, a wing snapped open, knocking Athrun to the side.

Athrun cursed, leveling the _Aegis_ to face the Dragon-like Machine. However, the _Chaos's_ neck now drooped and it took him a moment to realize why. "I severed it's spinal frame." He murmured, watching as the head swayed about awkwardly to face him.

Determination rose within him again, followed by a sheer flood of power. This time for sure!

OOOO

Kitalla was racing down the tunnel once more, tripping and stumbling. "Crap, crap, crap!" she skidded to a halt below, where the cut had been made. A thin crack had been made in the hull through which the warm air inside the _Chaos_ was slowly seeping out. "SHIT!" She screamed. Her _Chaos_ wasn't operating properly and her guess was that the Aegis had torn through the skeletal frame, severing the spinal cord of her precious machine.

How the hell was she going to fix this _and_ fend off the _Aegis_?

"_Chaos_!" she yelled. "Open up a com-link with the _Harmony_!"

A moment later, Josie's voice echoed through her helmet.

"Captain!"

"Josie, I know this is breaking procedure but I need the _Harmony_ to cover me, NOW!"

"Aye, Captain!" Josie's static voice replied instantly. "Helldarts, load! Fire!"

Glancing back at her cockpit's screen, Kitalla saw just in time the mini missiles that streaked over the _Chaos_, hitting the _Aegis_ in a colorful array.

The Aegis propelled backward as fast as it could in a rather ungraceful way.

Kitalla paused, her mind captured by the Aegis's motion as it scrambled- scrambled!- backwards. "Almost as if the leveling engines in the joints have been moved…" she murmured, her engineer-driven mind fixated on the mechanical riddle before her. "But how…"

Something electrical sparked over her and her head snapped around. "Right, wonder about stupid pilots later." More importantly, how was she going to reattach the spinal cables in this situation?

OOOOOOO

Athrun winced at the third flurry of missiles that were heading his way. Going backwards to escape them wasn't working since is his oh so useful plan to remove the engines in the joints of the _Aegis_. Of course that plan would be very effective if the _Chaos_ had used it's wrap-around attack, only to find out that his joints could bend around the constriction. But the _Chaos_ hadn't done that. Instead, he was trying to move back but with out the stabilizing engines to help balance his GUNDAM, that was proving to be rather annoying.

Not to mention whatever the _Chaos_ was planning while Athrun was distracted.

OOOOOOO

"God, I never actually thought I was going to use this." Kitalla murmured as she wrapped jumper-like cables around severed cables with one hand. Her other was holding on very tightly to the edge of one wing joint. If she let go she didn't even want to consider the idea of being swept away from the _Chaos_ in the middle of space. Even if she did have a jetpack, it was better to be safe then sorry.

She switched hands, spinning herself around to direct her attentions on the other severed cables. Over her head, another volley of helldarts flew, keeping the Aegis at bay. "I hope they nail the bastard who dares to injure my _Chaos_." She hissed to herself, completely ticked off at the _Aegis_.

If only she hadn't gotten distracted in the first place and allowed the cannon to contain the force.

"I can't fix all the mechanics. Not without supplies." She mumbled, glancing at the other damages. "But at least now I can operate the engines in the lower half of the Chaos." She glanced at the Aegis, it's red body still skittering about, trying to find an opening through the Harmony's on-going fire. She knew it wouldn't hold him for long. The Harmony wasn't meant for war purposes, not with out the Chaos equipped at least.

Carefully, Kitalla clawed herself back around to the cockpit, using handholds to pull herself towards it. At last she slid in through the small gap and into her seat. She grazed her hand on the panel, which resulted to a flicker of thought that caused the cockpit's door to close down, blinding her of the battle scene going on outside.

Chaos_ activate._

Lights flickered on, the dashboard glowed and the screen flickered to life.

But now what to do. She had underestimated the other pilot and she couldn't chance that happening again. Neither could she let herself get distracted again by Him. But then, the _Chaos_ wasn't completely functional now either- she wouldn't have the upper hand.

"Crap." Chaos_, open com-link!_

"Josie!"

"_Captain!"_

"Fire the smoke missiles!"

"_Yes, Captain!" _

Kitalla's head snapped back around to face the Red Gundam. "My turn." She growled.

OOOOO

Athrun had lifted his shield arm to hold off what he thought was another helldarts when it suddenly exploded in the _Aegis's_ face. A massive pink cloud that blinded him.

"Damn!" he cursed when suddenly, something ripped through the _Aegis's_ lower half, completely severing him at the waist. "DAMN!"

The smoke cleared just in time for him to see the _Chaos_ leveling out before him, it's red eyes shining wickedly in the dark.

He waited with bated breath for it to finish him. He couldn't move and the alarms in the _Aegis_ were flashing. Would he see her when he died? Would Akira be there to greet him on the other side?

_Dammit, stop thinking like that! Akira wouldn't want you to, you idiot! There's got to be a way out of this situation!_

Time crawled slowly, his heart pounded in his chest as the _Chaos_ seemed to stare down at him for a long period of time. And then it turned, drifting to one side slightly, it's wings trailing as if broken. The engines lit up in it's one wing and it headed back to the _Harmony, _looking more like a mourning soldier rather then a victory-pumped winner.

But of course, the pilot did have help from their Mothership.

The breath he had been holding escaped and Athrun slumped in his seat, unable to feel the flood of pride that he should for causing the _Chaos_ so much damage.

But all he could think was _why didn't he kill me? _He had been at their mercy and yet, unlike Akira, he had been spared.

It was an insult to his pride, and it made him mad as hell and yet…

_Why?_

OOOOO

"Josie, prepare for immediate damage-repair to the Chaos. I don't want to be a sitting duck if the Demi-god catches up." Kitalla snapped over the com link as she began to power down her machine.

"_Captain_…" Josie mumbled, a com-link screen popping up on the Chaos.

Kitalla frowned looking up. "What?" she asked, disturbed by the tearful expression Josie wore.

"We have a problem."

"Yeah, a whole shi-ip-load." Kitalla growled, pausing in mid-sentence to amend her curse. Sure, she was but it didn't mean that she needed to take it out on her faithful crew who had saved her ass.

"I don't mean that, Captain." Josie whispered.

"Well spit it out, then!" Kitalla snapped irritably, not feeling the least bit patient. She saw Nariat gesturing at her to 'breath in and breathe out' over Josie's shoulder in the brig room and she resisted the urge to flip him the bird. _Next time you can fight the Coordinator bastard while trying to repair your GUNDAM at the same time. _She thought sourly.

Josie took a deep breath then said slowly. "Cagalli and Yuna were captured."

This time Kitalla didn't bother with censoring her words.

"I'm getting off." She growled a minute later, once her profanity parade had wound to an end. "I want the Chaos repaired by morning. Set the Harmony to top-speed, port-side. Tell the mechanics in the engine room to start working on the pressure release on the engines because we won't be slowing down for a while. I want some distance between me and that damn ZAFT ship and I want answers! Do not let this get back to the Clyne faction or Kira, understood?" _The last thing I need is Kira hanging over Lacus with a knife, that brat!_

Josie nodded furiously, repeating her orders to the rest of the crew. "The repair team is coming up, Captain."

Kitalla sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily. _You did good, _she thought to her Chaos. "Do we have any idea where they are? Who captured them?" she added to Josie, trying to relax. _Crap, this is a whole freaking load of crap. Dammit!_

Before Josie could respond though, the brig-door slid open and a greencoat, Kaji, a dark-skinned man with his thick curly hair done in a small afro, charged in, his dark eyes wide with horror. A small hoop glinted on his ear as he skidded to a halt.

"Captain!" he cried, looking around desperately, failing to see Kitalla's disgruntled features on the brig screen.

"The screen, you idiot." Snapped Kitalla, not in the remotest calm. Really, why was she still in the Chaos? Wouldn't it be better for all the trauma, and shi-nit to wait until she was at least sitting down in her seat? At least there was nothing delicate there for her to break unlike the control panel of the Chaos.

Nariat glared meaningfully at her and she sighed.

"My…apologies, Kaji." _I have apologized more in the past couple days then I think I have ever done in my life. _Kitalla thought to herself. "Are you alright?" okay, maybe that was over doing it, even for her standards as Nariat's eyes widened a fraction.

Kaji didn't seem to notice either insult nor question as he leaned heavily onto the Captains seat on the brig, panting. "Toni, Gwen, and Larabi are…" his chest expanded in a frantic heave for breath. "They're dead!" he burst out.

Josie spun around at his words and the whole brig-crew let out a gasp, hands lifting to mouths in a wordless exclamation of horror.

"No!" A operator cried, falling out of her chair onto her hands and knees. "No! Larabi!" tears swam in her blue eyes as she cried out for her husband.

Kitalla wanted to sink to the floor of the Chaos, her limbs feeling slightly shaky beneath her. Her face was frozen in an expression of shock, her eyes wide, her face pale and taut. "No." she whispered softly under her breath. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them, regaining control of herself. She frowned, her eyes darkening. "Someone take Una to the Medical center." She said stiffly and a tactician jumped up to help lead the sobbing woman from the brig. Once they were gone, the crew's attention turned back to Kitalla, all the faces waiting hopefully for words that would somehow promise an upside to the situation.

Cagalli and Yuna, passengers in their care were captured.

The Chaos had almost been destroyed.

And Fellow crewmen, their partners, loved ones, were dead.

_What do I say? What can I say? They're waiting for me to turn this around, dammit! _Kitalla was panicking on the inside. She didn't know how to deal with it herself, let alone help her crew. All she could do was focus on the facts and the facts were yet to be said.

"Kaji, where did you find the bodies?"

The crew flinched slightly at the cold, direct words she voiced and Kitalla kept herself from wincing. She couldn't help who she had become.

"Er, they were working their shift in the shuttle-port when they were shot. We found them in an equipment closet." Kaji said, his gaze dropping. _We're not a warship. We work behind the scenes. These people are my people! And while I was gone, three of them had died! Died!_

Kitalla shook her head, her sorrow filled with passive fury. "Let not their deaths be in vain." Her eyes narrowed. "Were you able to find out who did this, Josie?"

The brig-crew seemed to spark up with her words, ease filling them. Kitalla could almost _feel_ the trust they had in her. Almost as if they were saying aloud, _Our Captain will take care of this! _

Sometimes it truly sucks to be the Captain.

Josie seemed to steel herself before responding and when she did her voice was low. "Yes, Captain. It was Blue Cosmos. Blue Cosmos has Princess Attha and Representative Roma."

Kitalla's eyes widened, her fists clenched and something in her heart held it's breath. She wanted to scream and punch something. _They were dead because of Blue Cosmos? _ But instead all she said was. "I see…" Her gaze darkened. "I will retrieve them… After all, I'm the only one who can." Her voice was bitter. Hadn't she sworn years ago never to set foot on a Blue Cosmos ship again? Hadn't she sworn to walk away and never get involved with them again?

_So what the _HELL _were they doing messing with her? _"Bastards." She growled under her breath, her hands shaking slightly. Already, she was forming a plan on how to sneak aboard and wreak havoc upon the ship that dared - _dared _– to get involved with her.

"The only one that can?" Josie seemed to hold her breath waiting for Kitalla's reply.

Kitalla raised her chin slightly, her expression slightly haughty. "As a former Blue Cosmos Engineer, I'm quite positive I know them better then anyone else here."

Admitting that to her brig crew slightly hurt, as it made their trust waver for a moment, but she was determined. She would face her past to save them. Just like last time…

Then something occurred to her and she frowned, for a split second distracted from those dear losses. "Damn, I hope my Blue Cosmos uniform still fits."

***1 'Shinit' ahh, that's just something I normally say... *shrug***

**Next chapter will be on Kitalla's past (probably) so for those who've been wanting to know all (probably lol) will be revealed!**

**Third, Okaaay.I know this chapter didn't really have alot going on at Athrun's side but, ya know every character has different times in the spotlight. And If you think i'm getting off track with the Asucaga, I assure you that my written out plot has forbidden that from happening. Asucaga will be reoccurring through out the story along with other romances.**

**Anyway, sorry for chapter lameness, etc **

**Review all thoughts and I'll love you forever =))))**

**Yours truly**

**Azetta**


	16. A little twist of fate

**Hi y'all, so, sorry... I'M SORRY! =( i know i just completely disappear (sorta a talent of mine) but anyhoo, i'm actually EXHAUSTED from a dance so A/N is gonna be short (yay, right?) **

**Lol now to respond to my awesome readers =)**

**Sake-hime : Hmmm, it's a mystery =3 Gracias =) and here's your update =)**

**WritingKnightmare : Oh fooie, you're not supposed to like Nariat D= lol, hahahaha, well then again, i don't like him just cuz i already have Kitalla's past figured out... *cough* lol and i know i normally make longer replies but sadly i'm too tired to think so, THANK yous! and yes, all grammar credit goes to my recently acquired awesome beta =)**

**mrs. Zala- guesss whatt! so um, okay, wait i forgot, okay no i remember, anyway, Athrun and Cagalli will meet up again chapter after this one! HECK YES =D (wow, i suck at the whole surprise thingy, lol) And i'm thrilled to have been able to portray Cagalli's feelings =)**

**Yuriski-1st- yeah, someone caught me on the purple eyes thing- thanks =) i'm sorta ditz, lol**

**Cagalli-fan- your wish for Athrun and Cagalli to meet will be granted chapter after this one, this is the intro to the whole 'HOLY CRAP- CRAP IS ABOUT TO GO FLYING!" sorta thing lol =)**

**13uttafly-Awwww, thanks and i intend too =) THANKYOUUU**

**Azettafan- you really think i'm going to answer those questions? =P lol, i know i suck at keeping secrets concerning my story but i can't give it all away, lol**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND A HUGE THANKS FOR XxWeixX who has been ever so awesomely editing my recent chapters- (it must be hell...) lol thanks =)**

***disclaimer, i do not own Gundam Seed, and I do not own the song 'One World' by Celtic Woman**

**Enjoy =)**

"It's been a long time…" Kitalla murmured to herself while standing before a full length mirror in her Blue Cosmos uniform. It was an engineer's green coat complete with sown on fabric badges, and apparently, it was hers.

It fit her snugly, slightly tight around her chest and hips (can she help it that she grew?), and as she stared at her self in the mirror, a strong feeling of nostalgia swept through her. Slowly, rhythmically and methodically, she brushed her hair, as if trying to keep the memories at bay with every stroke of the brush.

She was trying to pin it up when Nariat walked in. Shock rippled through her as he reached up and began to aid her in combing her hair. His mouth was drawn in a tight line, showing just how displeased he was with what she was doing.

Kitalla opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a look, and she, Kitalla, who never bent her pride to anyone, sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. Her crew didn't hate her, but to say that they loved this new-found identity of their captain would be over kill.

"Do you think they will ever forgive me?", she whispered. She had never felt so vulnerable and she opened her eyes to watch Nariat's reaction.

For he had opposed her decision to go after the princess and Yuna by herself. "They are more upset at finding out that there were Blue Cosmos soldiers among us than ex-Blue Cosmos soldiers."

"Your words don't comfort me." She told him stiffly, watching him pin her hair into a sleek black bun. He then picked up a small baseball cap that Kitalla had laid out on the bed next to them. "How did you get so good at this anyway?" she asked, pointing at her streaks of hair that was hanging of out the cap.

He shrugged. "I have three sisters at home- I guess I picked up some tricks."

She snorted. "Better then I could ever do."

He smoothed the sides of her hair and she couldn't stop but shiver as it sent rippled through her. It was a shiver of longing. Longing for touch. It was a shiver of discomfort, because the longing wasn't for his touch.

Years could pass and yet, Kitalla was unchanged. She always had been. Stubborn to her core- her inability to move on was her own undoing. Her own pain.

There was a small clinking sound and Kitalla watched him, frozen, as he tugged the chain around her neck free from it's hiding place beneath her collar.

"This ring… what exactly does it mean to you?"

"It's very important." Kitalla's voice was quiet.

"Are you sure it's not just you holding on to the past."

"I thought we already had this conversation, Nariat."

"Kitalla, in a few hours you are going to be riding off alone in Chaos to… to face everything that you swore off. If it really means so much to you…" Nariat took a deep breath. "If the person who gave this to you really means so much to you that you would keep it, then why did you leave him?"

Kitalla's eyes flashed. "Do not presume, Nariat, that I keep this ring for mere sentimental value!"

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad." Nariat drawled.

Kitalla looked like she wanted to punch him squarely in the jaw, but she only made a huff and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fool. This ring…" her voice was full of pain. "Means so much more then just sentimental value…" she paused and then continued

again. "I left him… because to stay would have been wrong." She looked up at him, her golden eyes hard. "Cagalli… I understand her feelings quite well. I've been in her place before… but slightly different seeing as I am no princess."

"Did you love him?" Nariat asked, his voice hushed as he studied the tense woman before him. How he wished that she would open up, open her heart to him as he would gladly give her his. He had only known her for a couple of years but during those few years, he had come to respect the cool, intelligent and fiery attitude of hers. He had even come to love her.

Kitalla's eyes widened and she laughed, a cold, empty sound. "Did I love him? But I guess he loved me." Her words weren't taunting but merely a statement of fact. "But I was not worth his love… because I left him. Because my sense of right and wrong… my morals were more important then simply just belonging."

She glanced at her watch and sighed. "When we get back, I will tell you the full story of who I really am. But for now, please run some final checkups on the Chaos. I need to… think by myself."

Nariat stared at the top of his shoes for a moment before nodding and saluting. He walked out and Kitalla sighed. Standing up, she took one last glance at herself and swallowed tightly at the person in the mirror. The person who she thought she would never see again.

Misaki.

OOOOOO

Aboard the Archangel

Captain Murrue stood, hands behind her back in front of a small assemble of her crew, awaiting orders that would soon to come.

A small green escape pod had traveled its way through space stood in front of them, bearing a very precious cargo.

The crewmembers behind her were whispering, all of them excited to be there at that moment- the moment when she would appear.

The door of the pod slid open and a stately, pretty blonde with shrewd amber eyes stepped out, her gaze traveling over the crew, a curious, and shy smile spread across her face.

The Captain bowed, and the crew of the Archangel followed her actions. "Welcome," she said warmly, relief in her voice. "Daughter of Uzumi- Princess Cagalli Yula Attha."

The blonde studied them before returning the bow, her voice was grave when she spoke again. "I regret to report the M.I.A. of Yuna Roma and Kira Yamato. By misfortune, we were separated and by luck, my escape pod was guided to your ship."

Raimus froze, her mouth slightly open. "Oh." The shock in her voice rippled through the crew at the news of deaths of Kira and Yuna. Her fists clenched slightly, and all she said was. "I'm just happy that you're alive, Princess. We…Orb has been waiting for this day for years. Your father will be overjoyed to see you!"

Kimi-hime smile turned cold. "As have I, Captian Raimus. As have I."

The plan was in motion. Her brethren were moving. Blue Cosmos was on the rise.

OOOOOOO

Aboard the Avenger.

Yzak gathered his pilots before him, "It's time to put this battle plan into action."

"I'm still not sure we should be doing this…" Shiho mumbled and Nicol nodded in agreement.

Yzak glared at them. "Commander Le Creuset himself gave the order to destroy the unknown vessel."

Shiho nodded and sighed.

"If you're going to whine about it-" Yzak started in a warning voice.

"Ok already! I just feel that we should be more useful on the battlefield instead of going after some loner." Shiho grumped as she felt Nicole shift uncomfortably next to her.

Yzak glared at her and she met his gaze steadily, the only one ever known to never quake at the famous silver glare Yzak could bestow.

"Are we all ready?" Yzak asked.

"Aye, aye Captain," Shiho yelled over the others, giving Yzak her famous one-fingered salute. Yzak narrowed his eyes, glaring at her darkly.

"Well…then..." Dearka murmured, rubbing his palms together. "The sooner we get rid of this troublesome fly, the sooner we face the mosquitos." He wrapped an arm snugly around the bristled brunette girl. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked the pilot, leading her to her mobile suit.

Yzak gritted his teeth, unable to understand why his irritation with the brunette subordinate had suddenly gotten redirected to his friend, Dearka. Why is he hugging her? Damn, of course. He probably plans to have a 'victory celebration' later tonight, I wouldn't be surprised. Yzak snorted. She wouldn't. eased by his own confidence in Shiho. Yzak headed to his GUNDAM, all aware of the brunette and blonde whispering across the docking bay. All too aware of the monster named 'jealousy' that had finally raised it's head to sniff the air, checking for rivals.

He was no good at the whole frivolous shit called courtship. Couldn't even deal with his own feelings, let alone wondering about someone else's. He liked his prickly nature, purposely keeping himself surrounded by a thicket of thorns; simply to keep people from getting in, and now, he was trying to figure out how to get out.

OOOOOOO

Aboard the Archangel

"Captain! Mobile suits approaching at six o'clock!" a brig mate shouted to the Captain, who was currently clutching at the arms of her seats.

"Damn." The brown-haired woman hissed, voicing aloud the princess's own thoughts.

That bastard! Kimi-hime thought, thinking about the First. You were supposed to follow the plan! You son of a gun! Dammit! You back-stabbing bastard!

"Captain! What do we do? We'll not even stand a chance of defeating them in battle!"

The Captain studied the coordinates in front of her, wishing for a miracle. And then it hit her. "Junius Seven." Her voice was low but everyone heard it, their eyes widening at the boldness of her statement. "We'll go there. These are ZAFT soldiers… they will not fight in the carnage of their lost…"

"Captain…"

Junius Seven was neutral land- nobody dared fight in a graveyard.

"Will we make it?" the woman demanded.

"We have a thirteen percent chance." Whispered a brig mate.

"Shit!"

Once again, the Captain and the blonde standing next to her were thinking in unison.

That asshole! He knew I was coming here! I can't just die! I came all this way! The blonde princess was livid. "Is there anyway at all?" she growled.

Raimus began to shake her head…then she paused, her mouth forming a small 'O' and she glanced at the Princess.

"What?" Kimi-hime snapped.

Raimus looked slightly taken aback but with a dip of her head she murmured. "We do…have another pilot on the ship." she sounded guilty.

What the hell? Then what are they waiting for? Kimi-hime thought to herself, shocked at their stupidity.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she cried.

"He's part of the EA. A prisoner of war…"

"Who?"

"Mu La Flagga. We repaired his skygrasper…"

Kimi-hime gaped at the Captain, and then she smiled, a sick pleasure growing within her at the name. "Yes, please do request his help. Make sure to give his…vessel limited energy so that he'll be forced to come back to us. Make him understand that we are his only hope of survival and that we are willing to bargain anything for his help."

"Princess?" Raimus cried at the princess's willingness to bargain with a not-so-friendly hostage. Who knew what terms he might ask for!

"What are you waiting for?" Kimi demanded. "Tell him that if he wants to live he'll distract these idiot Gundams long enough for us to hit neutral land."

It was low to be using Junis Seven as a shield and even more low to have to depend on an EA pilot to get them there.

Raimus studied the firm princess uncertainly. Is this really the daughter of Uzumi? She wondered doubtfully to herself. Then she shook her head and said to her stunned crew. "What are you waiting for? The princess has given us orders!"

Her crew jumped and then instantly began relaying orders throughout the ship, and Raimus relaxed back into her seat with an uneasy sigh. Now all that was left was one hell of a job. Bargaining with the prisoner. "Bring me La Flagga."

OOOO

Mu La Flagga was surprised when they requested his presence in the brig- that was, until the situation was explained to him and then things clicked into place. They want my help… he thought, glancing sideways at the silent blonde girl who was studying him in a rather intense way.

Strange girl. He thought, with a slight frown.

"Pilot La Flagga."

His head snapped around as he met the chocolate brown eyes of the beautiful and curvy captain. On instinct, a slow smile of appreciation slid across his mouth and he grinned at her. "I remember you." He chuckled as if the Captain was a fond one-night stand.

The Captain gave him a dark look before gesturing at the screen behind her that was currently showing images of the GUNDAMs. "We do not have the time for chit-chat, Mr. La Flagga. I apologize that I haven't been able to visit you as a respected Captain should to a prisoner, but as of now, we need your help."

Mu sighed and lifted up his cuffed hands. "How about you free me before you ask for my help?"

The Captain glanced at the blonde who nodded before the she ordered unlocking of the metal cuffs from his wrists.

Interesting…So the power rests with the blonde… Mu thought, rubbing his chaffed wrists.

"Alright, we saved you once, pilot. When we didn't have to. We repaired your vessel as well."

They repaired the skygrasper? Mu's eyes widened a fraction. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"And if we die now, then you will too, I assure you." Murrue Raimus's eyes carried no threat but a simple promise. They died or they survived together.

"No." Mu said, crossing his arms over his chest. He gave the irate Captain an amused stare, raising an eyebrow in a mocking gesture of Convince me.

The woman narrowed her eyes, un-amused like the blonde who stepped forward them, annoyed with being ignored.

"Pilot!" the blonde snapped.

Mu frowned. "Children should be seen and not heard was a saying quite common when I was little." He mumbled and from the corner of his eye he noticed the Captain's lips tighten slightly, as if she was struggling with a chuckle.

He smiled.

"Your attention please, if you'd stop flirting with the Captain of this vessel."

Ouch. Mu wasn't the only that winced at the girl's cold voice. The crew visibly inhaled and the Captain flushed scarlet, her chocolate brown eyes wide at the girl's sheer audacity.

"I promise that if you help us out of this predicament, we shall allow you to return safely to the EA." The girl continued.

"Princess!" The Captain yelped, over coming her embarrassment.

"I know what I'm doing." The princess said coolly.

Mu dragged a hand through his hair, firmly irritated with the girl. "So let me get this straight," he said wearily. "If I draw off these Gundams and keep this ship in one piece till we arrive at Junius Seven, then-"

"Till earth. Without us, you'll die." The Princess interrupted.

Mu hesitated. He wasn't quite sure who she was, nor who the ship belonged to, but he knew that if this one girl had this much power over the ship, then he was messing with some serious stuff. Not to mention that he needed to return to the EA as soon as possible, and escape from this ship was nearly impossible without help. "Alright." He shrugged. "Bring me to my machine."

The Captain pursed her lips tightly, her dark eyes shifting between him and the blonde before she nodded. "Good luck." Her lips barely moved to whisper the words but Mu couldn't help but feel heartened at her attempt of kinship, and he smiled.

"Thanks, Captian."

OOOOO

Junius Seven, Clyne Faction

This was it. The moment the world would stop to listen to a single melody. A single note of peace in a symphony of chaos.

Listeners from Orb, ZAFT, and the EA took this moment of unity to pause in what they were doing, turn on their radios and switch on their T.V's, and allowed themselves to fall still. Fall out of the chaos and into the note of peace where their breaths mingled and their hearts beat in unison.

Junius Seven. Nobody would ever forget the event that had shook humanity to it's core. Massacre; very few people didn't look down on it. No matter who the person was, massacre was a crime that would never gain glory. Killing a soldier is one thing- they have already sold their soul to war- killing their body is just finishing the deal. But innocent mothers, children who have just began their lives… Young men, women, boys and girls just living their days out, only to have their peace shattered in a split moment of destruction.

Nobody would ever forget…

"You'll do great." Whispered Kira to the pink-haired singer as she took to her stage that had been built in the wreckage of Junius Seven. The silent devastation in the background; a graveyard of pain and sorrow.

The stage was air tight, small and the only, small speck of light was focused on a single beautiful girl, her hands held a small, white tulip, clasped to her heart as if she were praying and her eyes lifted towards heaven- wherever that may be. Behind her was a large black granite plaque with a silver filigree.

She was being aired right then, the world was waiting, and their breaths held to hear the words she would sing to calm their troubled spirits.

"I hear a baby crying

A sad song

A lonely sound

I want to take her

In my arms

And then I dry away

All her tears

I see a boy

Who is frightened

A young boy

With gold eyes

I long to say

You're welcome here

You can be happy now

That you're warm

We're all apart

Of One World

We can all share the same dreams

And if you just reach out to me

Then you'll find

Deep down inside

I'm just like you!

Loud voices raised in anger

Speak harsh words

Such cruel words

Why do they speak

So selfishly?

When we have got so much

we can share

So let your hearts

be opened

And reach out

With all your love!

There are no strangers now

They are our brothers now

And we are One

We are all apart of One World

We can all the same dreams

And if you just reach out to me

then you will find

deep down inside

I'm just like you,

I'm just like you!"

The moment her song ended, Lacus bowed her head, her pink tresses falling around her face, her hands still clasped as she began to pray.

"In remembrance of our loved ones..." she murmured, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as she then turned and laid the small, delicate flower upon the plaque, her soft fingers stroking the cool stone, feeling the engravings.

In remembrance of Junius Seven.

"This." Her voice was strong yet at the same time, so gentle, so kind and comforting. Kira, who was watching just offstage with the camera crew, found himself leaning in to watch her, listen to her, just like most of the world was doing. "Is a reminder of what happened when we wield our hate like a weapon. God rest the souls that were lost here. God comfort the souls that mourn for loved ones. God be with those who strive to protect the living, strive to prevent the past from repeating itself." Lacus turned to face the camera again, her eyes still closed as she began to sing again. A song for the living to remember the dead.

In his heart, Kira felt the pain that Lacus spoke of. Her voice, her expression, the tears in her eyes made everything so vividly real.

A few minutes later, her song finished, she spoke again. "We have lost so much… but what we haven't lost everything, what we all share that no one can take away…is hope. Hope for a new tomorrow. Hope for peace."

How she could look so beautiful even when her azure eyes were filled with sparkling tears of sorrow amazed Kira, and without realizing it, he had moved onto the stage, walking to her.

The camera men yelped softly, hissing at him to come back, and Lacus blinked at him curiously…

Kira blushed and then she smiled, reaching out to him like a mother to her lost child.

Come.

And he came.

She wrapped her arms around his waist in a slight hug, still facing the camera even as she spoke softly to the listeners. "In this time of mourning we still have each other. We have our friends, family and our hope. Hope that brings us together. A hope that extends beyond our loved ones graves-" she gestured to the open space with one hand.

Half daring, Kira wrapped an arm around her waist, amazed at how perfectly she fit against his body. She leaned into him as if he was the comforter, instead of her.

"A hope that will survive every battle, war and death. A hope that has been here for eons, and will always be here, until the ends of time. Hope for the end of this war. For the end of every war. Hope for love. Hope for peace. Hope for each other because we are… all part of One World."

The camera man flicked a switch and the 'on air' light flipped off, leaving the Clyne Faction and Kira staring breathless at the pink-haired singer who was smiling the most beautiful smile any of them had ever seen.

And Kira knew without fail, that before him was what everyone had told him. "You… are our Angel of Hope." He murmured, staring in awe at her. He wished his sister could be here to see this. To witness this remarkable event.

Lacus released him and turned back to the plaque, her fingers grazing the smooth surface of it again. She glanced at Kira with a sad smile. "If only that were true Kira…if only that were true…"

OOOOOO

PLANT

Segal Clyne turned off the T.V, a feeling of pride swelling within him at the sight of his daughter singing to the hearts of billions. "My Lacus..." He murmured, picking up an older picture, one from years back. He and his wife stood in the background, each of them had their hands laid on the shoulders of the two girls that were standing before them.

One of the girls, obviously Lacus, was holding up her precious Haro, a wide childish grin on her face and next to her, a black haired girl, a young woman stood. The completion to their family and an add on.

"My lovely wife… Lacus… Kitalla…" as he murmured each name he stroked their faces in the picture.

"Ooh, how touching." Sneered a voice behind him and Segal swung around, his eyes widened at being disturbed in his private corridors.

"You!" he cried.

The man before him leveled a gun at him and smiled, his gaze flat. "It's all just according to plan. Good business." And then he pulled the trigger.

OOOOOOO

Somewhere:

"The plan is in effect. Project Pauper is beginning. The first is already in place, and the second and third are coming along perfectly." Mused a blonde to himself. He spun about in his chair to face his brother, who sat across from him, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"I do not think this is a good idea." Murmured the younger brother, his shoulders tense.

"Relax. With the money we are being paid for this, we can mass produce the Alpha in thousands for our pilots. And that's just the beginning of our plan." The older said with a sleek smile.

The younger brother gritted his teeth tightly, turning to look away. Raw pain showed in his dark blue eyes as he studied space through the window of their room.

"Oh ease up," barked his older sibling angrily. "Forget the bitch already. She's not worth mourning for years. She's done her service in building the Alpha, so just give it up."

"You don't understand anything." The other man growled, shaking his fist at his brother. A silver chain dangled from his fist, a small dogtag swinging from it as it glinted in the light.

The engravings one side of the bronze dogtag were neat and small but still clearly readable: The Love of My Life.

The older brother glanced at the name tag and snorted before standing up. "You were always a fool." He glanced at the window and said. "But then…she was always a bigger one. I must go visit our prisoners." He smiled and his brother said nothing except to sit down with a sigh. He had started out with only his brother at his side and now… once more all he had was his brother.

OOOOOO

On the outskirts of Junius Seven.

"The broad cast has been over for an hour now. They are going to be ready to depart." Murmured Shin to his superior officer.

Rey glanced at him and nodded in agreement. He glanced at the nervous pink-haired girl who was staring, frozen, at the screen of Lacus Clyne.

"Snap out of it, Lady Clyne. Regain yourself. That is you."

The foolish girl's wide eyes sought his and she nodded in determination. She wasn't to be Meer Campbell anymore. Once that Lacus was dead, the real Lacus, then she would be Lacus Clyne. Meer Campbell would be history.

"You remember the plan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she nodded.

"Yes! Of course!" she declared. "I may not be a real human but I'm not stupid."

"Being human has nothing to do with your ability to comprehend and follow orders." Rey said back calmly and she bit her lip again.

"Alright, enough bickering." Shin interrupted, pulling on his pilot helmet. "We have to go!"

Rey's eyes glinted. "Two Clyne's down- one more to go."

OOOOOOO

Aboard a nearby EA vessel.

"Captain! We are getting distress signals from a Skygrasper!" reported a CIC to his commanding officer.

The Captain, a thin woman with blonde tresses pursed her lips. "Where?" she asked, uncertain of whether she could risk venturing out to save a comrade. The ship she captained was only a simple transfer vessel that the EA used from the moon to earth, however, as part of the military, she was required to risk herself and her crew to answer distress calls.

"Junius Seven."

She winced then sighed. "It can't be helped. Set a course to Junius Seven. Set awareness on high- we can't chance this being a trap."

"Aye, aye!" replied her crew.

The Captain leaned back into her seat, narrowing her green eyes thoughtfully. Now who would think to pick a fight in Junius Seven…

OOOOOO

Cagalli's POV- aboard a Blue Cosmos Mobile suit carrier (work with me, folks -.- ) (Beta: Sigh -shakes head-)

"Princess! Princess!"

"Uuugh." I rolled my head to the left, feeling a soft warm presence beneath me. A pounding filling my head. I felt like I had a massive hang over and more pain filled me the more awake I became. "Ahhhh." I swallowed tightly, forcing myself to open my eyes slightly. "Wha…wuz going on?" I groaned, my sight blurry. I felt something swell up inside me, and I immediately turned over to puke.

"PRI-Ieeeeew." Yuna shrieked, dumping me off his lap quickly as my stomach bile covered his lap.

I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry. Getting to my knees, I forced myself to look around, finding myself in a cell. "What?" I rubbed my head, gritting my teeth. "What's going on? Where are we?"

My fingers grazed a swelling lump on my head, perhaps the promise of a concussion.

At last I noticed Yuna's condition. His eyes were blackened, and his lip swollen, bruises and cuts showed where his skin was once bare, as if he had been beaten. "Yuna!" I yelped, alarm cutting through my phase of pain.

Yuna flinched slightly, then whimpered. "I'm sorry, Princess… but they beat the truth from me… quite literally."

"The truth?" I groaned, over come by another wave of nausea. "Yuna, what happened…where are we? Who did that to you?"

I could tell we were on a ship, that was obvious by the steady hum of engines that resonated through the cold floor. But that was basically it.

"Did…did Kitalla do this?" I struggled to recall my last memories. I was sitting in a room… with Yuna! And then…then… "Somebody…hit me…"

Yuna nodded. "Somebody snuck in behind me and wacked me over the head with some sort of club. I guess they got you too…"

I eased back to lean against the wall, letting my head rest against it, my eyes sliding close as if to ward off the pain in my head. "Explain." I whispered.

"Blue Cosmos…. Two crew mates aboard Kitalla's ship were traitors. They kidnapped us and brought us to their ship… When I woke up… they interrogated me about whether or not you were the princess."

This didn't make sense… why would they…kidnap us before finding out if I was the real princess or not. I shook my head, uncertainly. What if Yuna was lying… what if he was the person who knocked me out… But then… he was so wounded already… And Kira trusted him… to a point at least.

Footsteps echoed outside our cell and my eyes snapped open to see a man walk up, his hands folded behind his back.

"Good evening, Princess."

Instantly I was ticked, not just by what he called me, but by the mocking tone in which he said it in. If he wasn't going to say it nicely, then he damn well better not say it at all. Struggling to my feet, determined to be the leader my father raised me to be, I said coldly, my chin raised. "I demand an explanation! Who are you? And what business do you have in stealing me and my crewmate from our ship? How dare you!" I felt myself begin to wobble, my vision blurring at the edges. But no! I would stick this out! I was not weak!

The blonde man smiled and bowed mockingly. "The name is Muruta Azrael. I'm quite positive you've heard of me."

My eyes widened, my heart pounding sharply in my chest. Muruta…Azrael… Of course I knew who he was… one of the leading executives in Blue Cosmos. One of their most aggressive supporters. Again, I haughtily drew myself up. "And I am quite positive that you are aware of the fact that both I and my friend are Naturals. Not to mention that I am the Princess of Orb and and he my Representative. You have no reason to lock us up like dogs! Nor to treat us so! There will be repentance for this injustice!"

Azrael smiled, wagging his finger back and forth in front of my face. "Ah,ah,ah, Princess. I suggest you don't make idle threats from behind bars." He chuckled and I felt my face grew red.

"Orb has never sought to war with Blue Comos, but capturing the Princess and a Representative will be taken as a direct violation and an offense for war.", I growled quietly. "You do not want Orb as your enemy."

"Ah, but you see Princess. I want Orb as my ally and if you don't want to die a slow, painful death, then I suggest we continue this conversation in my terms."

I gaped at him. "Fool! You can threaten me with death and torture but I will never make an oath of alliance with Blue Cosmos. You threaten our very morals!" I gestured sharply at him. In the hot rush of anger that was flooding through me, the pounding was numbed to a painful throbbing in the back of my mind.

"I would rather your stay here would be pleasant." Azrael growled back.

"Princess, maybe we should listen to-"

Yuna quailed at the glare I shot him, threatening him to mention one more word. "If you wished for us to be more welcome, perhaps giving me a concussion, knocking me out and locking me in a jail cell wasn't the right move."

"I merely wanted you to understand our current…dominance over you."

"Kindness carries a greater strength than power ever will."

"If you agree to consider our terms, we will gladly treat your injuries and move you to a more comfortable lodging." Azrael said with a sickly sweet kindness.

"My terms are thus; Let my companion and me return to the Harmony safely in time to stop Orb from going to war with you. Keep me much longer, and I promise you that word will travel fast. Orb will take this as a personal declaration of war." My amber gaze met Azrael's steadily and he watched me intently. Yuna twitched about beside me and I tried not to grimace at the idea that he had me sleeping on his lap earlier. Come to think of it…he deserved me throwing up on him for that…

"Perhaps your death will not trouble you… but what of your comrade's?"

"Eh?" Yuna yelped, feeling Azrael's cold blue gaze. Yuna's eyes stared imploringly at me but I ignored him. He had his duties too.

"It does not matter. We both took an oath when we accepted our roles in Orb. Our country will always come first before our own personal well-being." I said calmly.

"You. Will. Die." Azrael's voice was cold and slow, anger in his eyes.

"Then. So. Be. It." I said, matching him word for word. "You will regret this."

Azrael studied me for another moment before smiling and turning to walk away. "Actually… I sincerely doubt that."

Hardly a second before he was gone, I collapsed on to the ground, unable to hold myself up much longer, sinking into blessed darkness.

OOOOO

Aboard the Chaos.

"Stay out of their range." Kitalla ordered her crew. "I don't care what happens. Stay away from Blue Cosmos and ZAFT. Do. Not. Let them get close, understand?"

They nodded and Kitalla glanced at Nariat in her com-screen. "You're in charge…take care of my ship."

Nariat looked slightly pained and Kitalla's eyes widened a fraction when he mouthed. "Take care of my heart."

The days of blushing and looking down at her toes were gone years ago and she simply narrowed her eyes, blinking slowly, unable to come up with a response, nor how she felt in return.

Seeing her own conflict, Nariat shook his head and turned away, making her feel angry and humiliated.

"I will be back as soon as possible." Kitalla told her crew, booting up the Chaos and setting it's coordinates to match the moving Blue Cosmos carrier ship.

"Return soon, Captain." My CIC said softly, her violet eyes met Kitalla's golden ones and she smiled. "You'll always be our Captain and we'll always need you."

Kitalla hesitated in shutting off the com-link, caught off guard by her crew's constant dedication, despite what she had revealed to them. She bit her lip and then smiled, one of her rare genuine smiles. "Thank you." She didn't wait to see how her words would be received. She turned of the com-link and sent a flicking thought to separate from the Harmony. With a groan, the Chaos released itself from it's docking area, rising above the Harmony like a frozen black flag.

Kitalla took a deep breath. "There's no place like home…" she murmured, her golden eyes somber with what she was about to do. "There's no place like home…"

OOOOO

Aboard the Aegis.

It was mere lucky chance when Athrun noticed the black Gundam rise up from the distant Harmony, soaring away from its Mothership. At first, he wondered if they were on the attack, planning to strike at the Demi-god. But he quickly dismissed that as he watched the Chaos weave it's way through rocks in a direction that was not at all near towards them.

A desire caught him. The desire to follow her, curious and cunning. His green eyes narrowed, watching the Machine. Opening a com-link to the ships CIC, he said quickly. "I'm following the Chaos in the Aegis. I will not commence direct attack without consulting the Captain first."

The CIC relayed his words to the Captain before replying to Athrun. "The Captain has given his permission."

Already aboard his GUNDAM, Athrun powered up the engines and quickly launched after the Chaos.

This is a perfect chance to fight him without interference… And also to find out where they are going? A secret base?

Staying a good distance out of the enemies radar, and hindsight, Athurn steadily kept track of his target, determined to avenge the death of Akira.

Would she approve of what he was doing? No. But it didn't matter because Akira was gone and so were all her beliefs that killing only leads to more killing. But if he could just destroy the Chaos, he wouldn't care what happened afterward. The aching pain in his chest wouldn't go away, leaving him numb to the outside world. The crew on the Demi-god tried to cheer him up but it just wasn't the same with out the familiar blonde with the odd purple eyes.

This is for you, Akira.

**Oh...so...i lied last chapter... About Kitalla's past... I'm only posting little tiny parts of it through out this story. If you want her whole story i'm hopefully going to be posting a one-shot of her story soon =)**

**Also, Asucaga fans you may be relieved to know that Athrun and Cagalli will be together again next chapter =)**

**Thanks everyone for reading =) Have a great week =)**

**Azetta**


	17. Chapter 17

**I did it =D I'm a black belt! Ahhh, I can die happy now =) . It was a nine hour long test and one of the most terrifying things…jk, the most terrifying thing I have ever done. *sigh* and now it's over, hallelujah. **

**Also, I know I said I would post the one-shot but my beta, God bless him/her, was sorta… *cough*…surprised by the length of it… *coughs* Did I mention a lot of important stuff happens in it? Yes… ahem, reasons for it being so long… uh. Uh. I'll get back to that.**

**Anyway, replies, replies =D**

**MLGreen4life – Thank you =)**

**Azettafan- Well, let's define 'together' cuz I have a feeling my version of together might not be what every one is hoping for right now. Keep in mind that we're only at saaay, the half way point now? Fun things are just getting started =D**

**Kuromi67- awww, that was really sweet of you =) Thank you sooo much for that, and I'm so happy that you enjoy Tangled Fates. Hopefully chapter will surpass the last one as well. Thanks and I hope you have a great day! =)**

**ESP- KitallaxNariat? *thinks to herself: uh oh* I'm sorta feeling bad now. Everyone thinks they would be great together and um…well… *cough* yeah, we'll talk about that later, lol. Yes, Athrun and Cagalli together in this chapter and definitely in the next. Next will have the emotional overload I've been preparing for the two of them. Ah, you'll see. And I know what you mean about my updates -.- stupid school needs to go somewhere and stay there lol.**

**Anonymous- just saying- whoa, how do you manage to remember all of that? =O I can never remember anything, I always have to go look it up -.- *sigh* fooie lol**

**Cagallifan- hahahahhahahahha, 'dang turds about to go down' ahahha, that just really made me crack up for whatever reason. And I'm updating see! This is me, updating, thank you very much. Lol**

**Saki-hime – EA? Yeah, funny thing about that… well, you'll see, it won't be for a while. *cough* Thanks =)**

**Mrs. Zala- **

**Whoa, whoa whoa,whoawhoa Nelly! Siegel being Kitalla's lover O.o , I think you misread that…. Kitalla is 'supposedly' like a daughter to him…. Omg,,, you just completely scarred my fatherly mental image I had for Siegel, between him and Kitalla. XD I love how you write out all your ideas, with a sorta 'hmmm…and then….and hmmm…and then, then' and I'm like: 'This person…" The confession/feelings is not really going to happen this chapter, sorry, next one probably. But fun stuff in this chapter =) Hope it's a good read =D**

**WritingKnightmare- Hello you, and yes, dances are amazing =D Way more fun then nine hour long black belt tests. Omg, before the test, the black belts made me eat an octopus whole cuz they thought it would be funny… It wasn't, it really wasn't. No offense to octopus lovers but, me and the whole tentacles/body thing just isn't going down well XP. I'M STARING AT YOUR GOOFY GRIN… and it's making me feel horrible. Nariat, poor Nariat. *shakes head* KitallaX? =3 that's the way to go =D Yeah, with the Kimi-hime biz, I tend to also revert to just 'Kimi' sometimes. 'Hime' is just an add on cuz A. it makes her name really annoying sounding cuz it rhymes with eachother, at least to me. BLECH. And B. because, hime- means princess. At least…I hope it does… -.- Crap. Speaking of waiting, 'faithful readerwho hasn't updated their stories in a while', can we say: Hello pot, this is kettle, you're black =P**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS =) And a super thanks to my beta, cuz he/she is so super freaking awesome and they know it, lol XD. And whom with out which, this chapter would not be presentable =D lol**

**THANKS!**

***disclaimer, I do not own GDS- the end. **

**Now, on to da' chapter!**

Chapter 17

Junius Seven

In chaos, it had suffered destruction of epic proportions, and more was about to be unleash- for in the near future, a clash of countless opposing forces is going to take place.

The memorial party aboard the _Silverwind_.

The _Archangel_.

Meer and the Assassination Team.

Yzak and his Fleet.

The EA cargo crew.

Each with their own objectives- their own fates that would instantly change in the light of battle.

The world has taken the threads of life, and tangled them in the loom of destiny- for better or for worse.

OOOOOO

Aboard the _Silverwind_.

In the dim lights of the cafeteria, as chefs cleaned the delicious remains of dinner, two Coordinators laughed softly at a table.

"She really did that? She really pegged one of your country's executive leaders with cupcakes?" Lacus asked, wiping tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes.

Kira smiled, nodding. The two had been there for a while taking about anything and everything that came into mind, "It was horrible! The cooks were about to break down in tears- they had put so much work into that special piece of desert." He shook his head, remembering the day clearly as if it had been yesterday. Cagalli was having her seventh birthday, and while getting ready to eat her cupcake, she had overheard Yuna's father remark to her mother that Cagali reminded him so much of a boy. She had then spun around, cupcake in hand, and had thrown it with perfect accuracy, hitting the man right in the face. The Seirans had been humiliated and furious at the time, and Uzumi had to do a lot of work to smoothen it out.

"Well…I can't blame her considering that…" Kira paused, realizing that he had never told Cagalli that…considerably important piece of information. He sighed. "She's going to be married to Yuna Roma when she returns to ORB."

Lacus cocked her head slightly to one side, her blue eyes mesmerizing him as they caught the light and sparkled. "And you're upset… Do you love her?" her question was blunt yet gentle, probing but patient.

Kira sputtered, going slightly red. He laughed. "Me? Cagalli?" he shook his head, his brown hair rustling at the movement.

Lacus furrowed her eyebrows, confused by his instant rejection of the question.

"It would be…too awkward." Kira winced, trying not to think of… _Don't go there. That's in the past! Nobody can know the truth!_

"Because you're best friends?" Lacus confirmed.

Hearing a lifeline when he heard one, Kira nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Lacus studied him for a moment, then she smiled. "I'm so happy that you came, Kira." She murmured, moving slightly closer to him on the bench that they shared.

Kira's eyes widened, an inch, then he smiled as well, content to gaze into her beautiful eyes. Without a doubt in his mind, he reached forward, taking her small delicate hands in his, never breaking eye contact as he did. A soft, pink blush settled on Lacus's features as she met his gaze with a hint of wonder, with an uncertain smile on her lips "Truth is Lacus, I think I'm falling for-"

Suddenly they were violently thrown from their seat as an explosion rocked the ship. Alarms screeched in the air; blaring and clangs were sounded from the kitchen as pots fell from shelves.

Kira stumbled to his feet, only to tumble down again as another explosion slammed the ship. "We're being attacked!" he yelled, assuming the worst. Getting to his feet again, he reached down to pull Lacus up beside him. Gripping her tightly by her hand, he began running towards the brig.

Lacus had a determined expression on her face, no fear in her eyes, but a hint of bewilderment was clearly shown. _Who would be attacking a memorial party? We are to be at peace with all nations! _Her heart hammered in her chest

They reached the brig and Lacus instantly demanded what was happening.

A moment later, her body guards appeared, their gaze scanning Lacus for injury.

"I'm fine." She said hastily, interested in the Captain's words.

"It's a non-descript ship. It bears no allegiance…" The captain hesitated. "However- it's making is of ZAFT."

"ZAFT?" Lacus and Kira exclaimed in unison, they exchanged a startled look.

The Captain nodded. "A battle ship- and look what's behind it." He nodded to a brig-mate and they loaded an image of what was infront of the ship.

It was a magnified image of another, smaller ship, as big as their own, and it was hovering behind the battle ship- it looked exactly like-

"It's a replica…" Kira whispered. "A replica of this ship, the _Silverwind!_."

The captain nodded. "They've been planning this for a while." His voice was quiet. "I've already ordered the crew to prepare for evacuation- our ship isn't made for battle." Once again he paused, his gaze directly on the pink-haired singer. "Lady Clyne- you must evacuate immediately while we try to stall them a little longer."

Lacus shook her head. "No!" she whispered. "Don't…please…"

"Meyrin- you will go with her." Instructed the Captain and Meyrin nodded, grabbing Lacus around the shoulder and pulling her towards the door.

"No!" Lacus cried. "Please! I can't leave!" her gaze met Kira's, beseeching. "Kira!"

Kira stared at her- stunned, frozen.

And then she was gone behind a closed door with Meyrin.

The Captain spun around in his chair around to face the front- deep lines crossing his face. "We will provide Lady Clyne with our utmost service of protection!"

"Ay', Captain!" the brig chorused.

All sense of doom vanished from the people inside the brig as they were filled with determination, as well as a sense of purpose, to save their Lady Clyne, even at the cost of their own lives.

Kira stood frozen only a moment longer, then he walked up to stand beside the Captain, his eyes narrowed darkly. _Lacus has to live! _He thought to himself, focused, watching as few mobile suits began to fly from the battle ship before them.

"Good. Lady Clyne's escape pod has been ejected." Captain murmured quietly. "Set shields to maximum and focus artillery fire on incoming missiles. We need to draw their attention away as she escapes!"

And that's when hell broke loose.

OOOO

Aboard a Skygrasper

Mu La Flagga felt it was pretty safe to say that he had just about the worst luck ever- thank you very much. Trying to distract the ZAFT mobile suits from attacking the Archangel, while flying towards Junius Seven for safety, WHILE hoping an EA ship would be close enough to pick up his distress call, was a bit too much. But no, that wasn't the end of it!

As his vessel and the Archangel soared through the wreckage of Junius Seven, dodging shots left and right- he saw another two small transport vessels ( exquisitely designed too!), one of them practically hiding behind another battle ship that was currently firing at the other one- all of ZAFT design.

"Dammit!" cursed the blonde lieutenant as he just "hopped from the pot and right into the fire". He contacted the brig of the Archangel. "What do we do?" he demanded. The brunette Captain just stared at him, and he realized that he was sort of surprised too, considering he was pretty quick in contacted her for orders. Oh well... "What do we do?" he repeated.

Her brown gaze seared through him as she gazed at him steadily, sorrow coursing through her body. "We pray."

OOOOO

Yzak's fleet

Shiho was the first one to notice, and the first one to stop firing.

"Shiho- you asshole- what the hell do you think you are doing?" Yelled Dearka as he and Nicol struggled to corner the skygrasper that was dodging them in a rather merry way, while flitting through wreckage as well as blocking their shots towards the Archangel. The Archangel's main focus was blocking off Yzak who was…to put it nicely…pissed.

"Up ahead!" Shiho cried, horror suddenly gripping her as she recognized the logo of the memorial party on the transport ship that was being fired on.

Yzak paused, his mobile suit's head turning slightly as he looked towards where the battle was taking place. "Damn!" he swore, watching as mobile suits flocked on the tiny ship. It was going to be destroyed in minutes if someone didn't stop them! He hesitated, glancing furiously back at the Archangel, knowing that they could over power it, they could!

Then he shook his head. "Lacus Clyne is on there! We must save her at all costs!" Despite their orders, Lady Clyne, destined to marry their commrade Athrun Zala, would come first. Even if Yzak was quite sure he would regret it later, especially when the legged ship returned to wherever it had come from.

Nicol, Dearka, Shiho agreed readily, preparing for a slightly different fight. Definitely a much harder one.

OOOOO

Aboard the Archangel.

Ramius gasped, gripping the arms of her seats tightly, her eyes wide. "What just happened?" she cried.

"They're…leaving us." Whispered a brig mate.

On the screen-cam, Mu let out a sigh of relief. "_Fantastic. Shall we retreat_?"

Ramius steeled herself, not about to miss this chance that fate had suddenly delivered. "Begin to-"

"Captain!" Her CIC interrupted, their eyes gleaming in shock. "Captain! We're getting a transmission from the memorial party!"

"What?" Ramius snapped. What did a memorial party want with them?

"It's audio! I'll play it on speaker."

"_This better be important_!" Mu grumbled, clearly angry. Ramius flashed him a look to be silent.

A static-field and familiar voice filled the brig. "_Captain Murrue Raimus_!"

The brig gasped and Ramius sank back into her seat, trembling.

"_This is Kira Yamato speaking! I am aboard the memorial party's ship that is currently being attacked by the non-descripted battle ship. I ask of you to lend whatever help you can muster to aid us. This crew is part of the Clyne Faction and it, no doubt, supports our current mission. I repeat, this is Kira Yamato!"_

The message ended and the brig-crew turned to gaze up at their Captain.

"But…Impossible…" Raimus whispered, stunned. "The Princess herself told me he was dead…How can he be alive?" she glanced about for the Princess who wasn't there at the time before shaking her head and said, determination blazing in her voice. "Set course towards the ship bearing Kira. We leave no crewmate behind. Especially one who is so dear to our…Princess." She glanced at the cam-screen where Mu was studying her intently. She gave him a challenging look. "Prepare yourself, pilot. It seems we have a common enemy." She murmured, watching as the mobile suits that were originally trying to attack them flew to the rescue of the memorial party. "Prepare to bring evacuees aboard." She added as the Archangel once again picked up speed, heading to the heart of Junius Seven. "And send a message to the memorial party- We are coming."

OOOOOO

Aboard the memorial ship.

"They just hit engine two! Captain!" one brig mate called.

Kira gripped the top of the Captain's seat tightly for balance as missile after missile shook the ship. "Both my mother ship and ZAFT are coming to our rescue, sir. We need to evacuate."

The Captain glanced up at him, nodding in agreement. "Everyone to the escape pods!"

OOOOOO

Aboard the non-descripted battle ship. (A/N – see, I hate coming up with ship names because I never remember them. But If I don't, I'm left with 'non-descript battle ship' which only makes me want to poke my eyeballs out! AH!)

"Lieutenant Rey- it seems our quarry is evacuating. The legged ship is nearing upon us and our radar is picking up two more ships coming at us from opposite directions. One bearing a ZAFT identification and the other of the Earth military. If we continue to fight, we will be over-powered by the combined forces- especially if the EA joins the fray."

Rey frowned before nodding. "Fine. We came prepared for something akin to this happening." He turned to his accomplice. "Shin,"

His black-haired friend nodded, understanding, and the two hit-men took off towards their docking bay where they had prepared escape pods identical to the ones that were being released from the memorial party's ship.

OOOOO

The replica memorial ship (A/N: OH MY GOD, do you see what I did over there? . Yes, that's right folks, to separate the second –fake- memorial ship from the Clyne's, I added the word replica. Boy am I on a roll or what?) (Beta: -signs- once again...) (A/N: shhh, I'm on to something here =D )

Meer studied herself in the mirror, slightly swishing her skirts. She was the exact mirror image of Lady Lacus herself- voice and all. "What have I gotten myself into…" she murmured softly. Then she shook her head. "No! I was born for this!" she moved to her table besides a window, picking up a small pink ball and flipping a switch on it.

Red eyes glowed as the pink-ball came to life. "_Haro!"_

She looked outside the window where chaos was ensuing. "The real Lady Clyne would oppose this." She whispered. "The real Lady Clyne is going to disappear." The whole Clyne Faction there in Junius Seven would disappear and Meer would return to ZAFT in her place. "All according to plan."

OOOO

Dearka swore. "Damn!"

"What happened?" demanded Nicol.

Dearka fended the mobile suits off with his shield arm. "Lost my sword arm and I'm hitting critical battery levels!"

Yzak swore. "Retreat, now! Dearka!"

Dearka cursed, knowing that he had no other choice. Hoping to skirt around the ships, he began to fly, dodging every hit he could when-

An explosion lit the darkness as the memorial ship exploded! Energy slamming against Dearka's mobile suit, sending him flying through the no-air. (A/N: 'no-air'…ingenious, I know.) (Beta: I am so tempted to change that "no-air" part of -cough- her brain 0.o lol jk) (A/N: oh, whoa, I feel the love *sob* lol)

Dearka yelled, his head slamming back with so much force that everything went black.

"Dearka!" Yzak roared. "Dearka, respond! Anyone see him?"

"No!" cried Shiho, Nicol sending his confirmation a second later. Yzak swore, spinning his mobile suit about, searching for his friend in the wreakage of Junius Seven and mobile suits.

"Dearka!" he screamed, hoping his friend would respond. "You selfish bastard! Not funny!"

A message popped up from the Captain of their ship. All the escape pods from the memorial trip had been picked up by either them or the legged ship.

"Is Lady Lacus among the survivors?" Yzak demanded, his voice tight.

"Yzak?" Shiho gasped, already realizing what he was going to do.

"No- we believe that she was picked up by the legged ship." The Captain responded grimly.

"Now we can't attack that ship." Nicol hissed, furious.

Yzak hesitated, once more, his scanners were sweeping through the darkness about them- seeking once more for his lost friend. "Dearka…" he whispered quietly, mourning what he was about to do. "Retreat. We must presume that the princess is in safe hands for now, seeing as the legged ship was struggling to defend her as well."

"No! What about Dearka!" Shiho wailed.

"Retreat! That's an order, Hahnenfus!"

Shiho's face glared at him angrily from over the cam-screen. "Dammit!" she screamed before she and Nicol turned tail back towards their ship.

Yzak hesitated one last time before he too followed suit.

"Rest in peace, my friend." He murmured quietly, his flinty silver eyes glaring at the non-descript battle ship. He wouldn't forget it "I _will_ have my revenge."

OOOOOOO

Aboard the Archangel- an hour or so later

"Lady Clyne isn't here?" cried Kira to Ramius. Behind her, he noticed a pilot that was definitely not aboard the Archangel before. _Who is he? The guy piloting the skygrasper?_

Ramius gave him a funny look. "Lady Clyne is not of our concern. Currently the ZAFT ship is sending us requests for us to send her over to them."

"They think we have her…" Kira whispered, his eyes growing round with horror. "Which means that they don't have her either!"

"Which means that she's important to them and that they will not destroy us until she is safe." Ramius said calmly. "But we don't have her. I have ignored their requests and they have made no move to attack us- they are simply following us right now."

Kira gritted, his teeth, something in his chest was aching badly. The thought of Lacus just floating out there in the darkness, waiting for someone to find her. Or worse…. Lacus Clyne being picked up by the enemy… _Lacus…Please…please be okay, please!_

Suddenly there was a hissing sound of a door being opened, the sound of running footsteps then something tackled him from behind.

"Kira! Kira! How? You're alive!"

The voice! That voice!

Kira turned to look at who was hugging him tightly from around the chest, and met a pair of familiar amber eyes. "Cagalli!" he cried on impulse and then he stepped back.

Kimi-hime watched him, tears brimming in her eyes as if she was wordless by the joy of his appearance. "Kira! You're alive!"

_That's what Ramius said when she first saw me! Which means…they thought…no…Did Kimi-hime tell them I was dead?_ Kira's eyes narrowed as Kimi hugged him again, this time her embrace was light, her breath brushing his ears. _I guess I just messed up that plan. And I'm about to mess up another._

But before he could say anything, Kimi's voice, so soft and cunning whispered. "They'll never believe you, so don't even bother telling them."

Kira gritted his teeth as she stepped back. She was right- they wouldn't believe him if he told the crew that there were two Cagallis in the world, and that one of them was a clone. Especially if they investigated and found out the truth…the whole truth.

"I've missed you, Kira." Kimi murmured sweetly.

_What do I do? And how do I prove that Kimi is not Cagalli before we get back to ORB? _

OOOOO

Aboard the EA cargo ship

"And let's see what's behind door number one." Murmured the Captain to herself as she stepped towards the escape pod they had managed to recover. The door slid open and a pink ball whizzed out which a happy cry.

"Haro!"

Behind it followed a cloud of silk skirts and pink hair as the perfect example of a 'fairy tale princess' bounced out.

Some of the boys gasped slightly, for the girl floated in the air, spinning to turn around and look at them, was beautiful, her blue eyes sparkling, a slight smile on her face.

One of her brig-crewmates reached up to steady the pink-haired Coordinator.

"Why hello." The Coordinator whispered in a voice like sweet chimes.

The boy gaped up at her as she smiled at him.

Then something seemed to occur to her. "Oh dear…This isn't a ZAFT ship is it." She put a hand to her face, her eyes wide.

And the Captain gasped.

OOO

On the other side of the tiny port area, two engineers (for that's all that they had on the small ship) and three white coats were trying to pry smoking metal apart from a mobile suit's chest cavity.

One of the white coats, the CIC, wiped her brow with a sigh of relief as they finally got the last molten piece away, revealing the red-suited pilot inside.

"Well, it looks like we caught ourselves a Coordinator pilot." Miraillia Hawe joked slightly as the pilot groaned softly.

"Mmmm…Sex…" murmured the pilot and Miraillia's grin vanished.

"Wonderful…" she rolled her eyes. "Take him to the medical bay. Make sure he has a guard to watch him at all times, and cuff him."

Suddenly the pilot seemed to come alive as his head jerked up slightly, his eyes flashing open.

Dearka cleared himeself from the cloud of pain he was in, but only long enough to make out the face above him. _She is so hot. _He thought numbly as the girl gave him a funny look, her auburn hair neatly tucked behind her ears. Then he noticed the patch on her uniform. EA. "Damn."

OOOOOO

Aboard the Blue Cosmos Mothership

"Good times." Kitalla murmured to herself as she climbed her way up the trash duct. She was wearing her black pilot suit and around her waist was a belt to which were hooked a gun holster and…grenades. Strapped around her right thigh was a blade as long as her forearm and she wore a small jet pack on her back. In a black bag that she had looped across her chest, there were some code-hacking tools that could pick almost any technical lock. Not to mention some rope, ammo for her gun, her Blue Cosmos cap and some bandages that she had grabbed as an after thought.

There was no gravity in the trash duct so she propelled herself forward with light pushes at the sides of the smooth tunnel. It was dark and every small sound made her freeze up, ready to throw herself to the side in case a block of trash was propelled down to be dumped in space.

"The things I do for people." She sighed, wondering when she would find the hatch to the trash room. Sadly, from her years of work as a mercenary- mostly doing behind scenes _special _work for the Clyne Faction- she was quite used to carrying dangerous weapons while traveling through tight spaces.

She had left the Chaos, safely concealed from prying eyes and ship sensors, wrapped around a suspended hunk of rock. Her beautiful GUNDAM's wings spread like a dome shield over itself, it's metal, curved claws embedded into the rock, holding itself there- frozen without someones will to move it.

From then on, she had jet-packed her way to the rather stationary ship that was brushing it's way through rocks. There, she had searched till she found the hatch where trash was released into space and had waited patiently for it to slide open, rubbish being released. It was only open for a few seconds but Kitalla was fast, quickly sliding between the closing doors before it was too late. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she got caught between the sliding doors- split in two was the most obvious outcome.

With every foot of distance she moved, her heart seemed to drum a little louder. It was almost too much for her to stand- the fact that the people she had gone out of her way to avoid had managed to sneak their way right back into her life. Blue Cosmos was the name. She had spent the last couple years trying to forget her past, being one of them and now she was doing to her best to relive it.

_Find the princess, find a suit for her, then leave. That's all there is to it. _She thought grimly.

So simple that it seemed easy for a moment. And then she remembered just what exactly she was doing, and she hoped with all her heart that they would get out of this alive. It pissed her off and alarmed her that Blue Cosmos could sneak about so easily under her nose- made her realize how ignorant and over-confident she had been, and now the potential princess for ORB had been kid-.

Kitalla paused, blinking for a moment in surprise. "What if she wasn't kidnapped…" her voice was thoughtful. Muffed even to her ears inside the helmet she wore "What if she went willingly… on purpose…" her gaze darkened as she considered that theory. That maybe, just maybe this Cagalli was really the traitorous clone. _So many things aren't adding up like they should… _She shook her self and continued upward once again, choosing an equally annoying subject to think about.

Michael. Michael. Michael. The once love of her life who had, to her, done the equivalent of betraying her. But that was so many years ago- surely she could learn to move on?

_I thought I had. _She grumbled to herself internally. _But stuff like this just keeps bringing it back… Back the pain… Bringing back the sorrow and the hurt and anger. _

It was Michael who had showed her that she could escape ships through their trash ducts. And also board ships through them too.

Michael- even though she had stopped hiding from her past, it still hurt to recall his name, like a distant sweet song that made her ach, and burn with anger all at once.

_Fssssh!_

Eyes widening in alarm, Kitalla quickly flattened herself against the side of the tunnel just in time as bags of trash came tumbling down swiftly. Listening to it echo down the dark tunnel behind her, she paused, hearing a soft thud sound that…didn't quite seem right.

_Could it be…_she wondered. After a moment of speculating, she picked up her pace, certain that the hatch would only be a few feet away.

OOOOOOO

"Damn!" Athrun swore under his breath, rubbing his shoulder where a hard piece of something had slammed against it. It stung but at least it hadn't hit his jet pack. He looked above, straining to see in the darkness looming over him- wondering if the other pilot had heard him. He had followed him on ,er, foot, after watching him conceal his GUNDAM on a distant piece of rock. Athrun had copied his movements, though he had hesitated at the chance to destroy the Chaos while it was powered down. However, curiosity and hatred won out as he decided to chase after it's pilot, following after them as they snuck aboard the Blue Cosmos ship through a trash duct. _It's rather brilliant, I doubt anyone has ever thought of sneaking aboard a ship through the trash duct. _Athrun thought to himself as he cautiously began to progress up the tunnel, his fingers grazing the smooth metal sides on either side of him. _Though I wonder what their business is with Blue Cosmos- especially that they have to sneak aboard… No doubt about it- the moment I get back, I need to inform ZAFT about this._

Minutes passed away and just when Athrun was starting to wonder if the tunnel would ever end, his fingers encountered a roof. He pushed against it and it budged slightly. He tried again, harder and it moved once more. Taking a deep breath, he slammed his shoulder against it, hard, and finally it cracked open. Grasping the lid with his hands, he pulled himself out, the lid slamming shut behind him.

Realizing there was air now, Athrun reached up, pulling of his helmet and shaking his hair out, trying to make out shapes in the darkness surrounding him. He couldn't feel the temperature but from the light shining from the doorway, he could make out that he was in a small empty room.

Grim, determined resolution settled on him as he reached to his waist where his gun was. He was aboard a Blue Cosmos vessel, wearing a famously known ace pilot uniform bearing ZAFT badges. Nobody here would hesitate to kill him. He was risking everything just to kill the person responsible for stealing the life of someone he loved. He took a deep breath and slid off the safety clip of the gun. _Here goes nothing._

But before he could even take a single step, something blunt hit him across the back of the head, he gasped and fell forward, darkness swiftly followed the pain clouding his mind.

OOOOOO

Curious to see if her suspicions were correct, Kitalla rolled the limp, unconscious body of the pilot over. "Ahah." She murmured, recognizing the face of the young boy. Tilting his face into the light, she smiled to herself. "You have grown, Athrun Zala." She murmured to herself, recalling a day where she had seen an even younger boy with untidy blue locks and sparkling green eyes laugh softly besides Lacus Clyne.

_This is either a curse or a blessing. _She mused as she rolled him back over onto his stomach, pulling his wrists up behind him. Reaching into her bag, she retrieved some thick black cords of rope that she carefully tied into a tight hold around his wrists behind his back. Once satisfied, she picked up his gun daintily with two fingers, slipping the safety lock back into place and then dropping it into her satchel of a bag. Then she stripped off the accessories she wore, then her pilot suit, revealing the uniform she wore beneath it.

Her movements were quick and full of ease as she straightened her elf back up, smoothing her uniform, re-strapping her belts and weapons back into place, looping her bag over her shoulder and then folding her uniform and tucking it into a shadowed corner of the room where she hoped to find it later, with both her and the ZAFT pilot's helmet.

Throughout her work, her eyes almost always stayed trained on the unconscious pilot, wary, waiting for the moment that he would come to and start putting up a fight. She was stronge, and bigger than him, but she didn't doubt his Coordinator prowess. She couldn't chance him getting the upper hand at any moment.

Last of all, she fixed her hair, locks flopping over her right eye as always, the rest pulled back into a sleek bun that she tucked under her old military cap. Then, taking a deep breath, she straightened up, walked over to stand beside the still body of the pilot. A slight scowl showed on her face. "Alright, handsome, time to rescue someone important to the both of us."

OOOOO

Pain, stinging and swift, brought Athrun to awareness and he blinked, finding himself laying across the floor, the right side of his face pressed against the smooth ground. Alarm raced through him to realize that his hands were tied almost painfully tight behind his back, and that a heavy weight- someone's knee?- was pressed between his shoulder blades, pinning him in place. Struggling to see his attacker, he wriggled about but a small round pressure positioned itself on his back. A gun.

"Ah,ah,ah. I wouldn't be doing that." Purred a distinctly female voice and from the corner of his eye, he made out a gleaming yellow, cat eye that gazed at him watchfully. Noticing the insignia on her chest pocket, bewilderment flashed through him. She was obviously not a Natural- so why was she wearing a Blue Cosmos uniform? _This doesn't make sense… Unless…_

"Stand up very slowly." The weight vanished but he bit his lip as his hands were jerked up unnaturally.

Silently he stood up, his back to her, very much aware of the constant pressure of the pistol, wondering how he was going to get himself out the mess.

His eyes searched the room, trying to figure out where the other pilot had gone- and after a few seconds of searching the dark room, he noticed the shapes of two helmets beside the trash duct. He froze.

"Who are you?" he demanded. There was no surprise in him at her gender- that Akira's killer was a girl, a woman. Though men did tend to be the main population in ZAFT, after working alongside Akira, Athrun had no doubt of a woman's skill.

"Well…Currently I'm your enemy- you, no doubt, loath me."

"But?" Athrun said, seething quietly. There was one problem with Akira's murderer being, in fact, a murderess- his instincts of hate towards her were of course still thriving, but he couldn't see himself killing a woman. It went against everything he had been taught growing up. He was a gentleman and this was war. Those two matters did not seem to get along very well at all.

"But," The woman said, calmly. "I could be your friend."

"You killed my…you killed someone very important to me!" snapped Athrun, his anger at her and his humiliation at being knocked out, and tied up overcame his normally calm attitude.

"Ah, and I guess you were raised with the familiar tradition of- what is it called? An eye for an eye? A woman for a woman." She snorted. "Listen. I don't even have to kill you myself."

"Wait." Athrun said slowly, his brow furrowing.

The woman didn't, and jabbing him between the shoulder blades with the point of her gun. "I could just leave you here for a real Blue Cosmos soldier to find you. And believe me, you don't want that. I've seen what happened to Coordinators who were caught alive. Some are killed, cleanly. Others…well, depends on who's the Captain of the vessel. I have seen some very sick-minded Captains in my time."

Athrun didn't doubt her one bit.

"Especially a significant Coordinator like yourself? The son of Patrick Zala."

He stiffened, his surprise at her words overriding something else he had heard. "How do you know that?"

"I could say I've seen you in the news, but I doubt you would believe me. After all, we're in a dark room- how did I figure that out so quickly?" she snorted. "Listen now, Zala. I don't care where you came from, what's your mission or how badly you want to put a bullet through my brain. I am the Captain of the _Harmony_. I am the pilot of the _Chaos_ and…I am on a rescue mission."

_Is she trying to be funny? _Athrun thought, bewildered by the sarcastic lilt in the woman's voice.

She sighed. "My point is, idiot, you are the perfect way to rescue my missing person. So if you will play nice and go along with it, I can haul you in to prison; that would be greatly appreciated. Look, I'm even asking nicely!"

Athrun brooded for a moment before saying quietly. "Earlier… you said 'an eye for an eye'… or a 'woman for a woman'."

The tip of the gun dug sharply between his shoulder blades. "What of it?"

"You assume it was a woman."

"I don't _assume_."

"Did you know the pilot of the _Huntress?" _Athrun demanded. It was his only guess as to why the woman had so easily killed Akira but not him. After all, the _Harmony_ was supposedly a mercenary's ship- maybe there was a past between Akira and the _Harmony. _Wouldn't that explain why Akira had been so hell-bent on killing the pilot of the _Chaos?_

The woman was quiet for a second. And then she sighed. "Why don't you come with me and find out. I won't kill you. We'll work together on this."

"You killed Akira."

"Ahhhh, back to square one aren't we?"

Something tugged on Athrun's wrists, a few seconds later, he felt a loosening feeling around his arms. _Is she…? _Disbelief filled him as he realized that she had untied him and instantly he spun about to face her. Reacting on the hatred coursing through him, the moment he was facing her, he slammed his forearm up under her jaw, shoving her back with brutal strength until she slammed against the wall. Then, using all of the Coordinator strength within, he pushed upwards, driving her chin up as she gasped.

And throughout it, she didn't fight him. Though, it occurred to him that she was probably just as skilled- she was a Coordinator wasn't she?- and probably as strong, she let him shove her painfully back, practically choking her.

"If you're going to kill me, at least wait until after the rescue mission." She sounded annoyed, her eyes glittering down at him with irritation.

"I don't trust you." Athrun snarled. "And I will have you brought to justice." He yanked the gun from her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he lifted it with his free hand to her temple.

_I can't do this. I can not kill her like this. _All of his morals were horrified at the fact that he had gotten this far.

The woman sighed. "I didn't want it to go down this way, honestly." And then she kneed him not-so-gently in the stomach.

Athrun doubled over, dropping the gun with a swear, his breath knocked cleanly from his lungs. Not a pleasant feeling.

"You let your guard down- idiot." She spat, and she dropped into a crouch, sweeping him from behind, her leg hooking around his neatly.

Athrun yelped as he found himself once more on the floor.

"I tried to be nice- honestly. I did."

Next thing he knew he was once more tied up- even more so tightly- from behind and they had assumed the same positions they had minutes ago. The woman behind him, holding him by his upper arm, the tip of a gun pressed against his back threateningly.

"I gave you a chance- and now we're going to do things my way." She hissed, jabbing him repeatedly with the tip of the gun she had retrieved. "Now move!"

OOOO

"I found this little leech in our cargo hull." The woman's voice was pleased sounding, even to Athrun, and he let the crowd know how pissed he was with a few choice swears. "Shut up you- I need to get you in a cell." The undertone of merriment in her voice that only Athrun noticed only made him even angrier. The humiliation he felt as she paraded him through the hallways before people who looked down at him mockingly was overwhelming.

Ten minutes later, they were once more in an empty hallway when the woman said.

"My name is Kitalla, by the way."

"I didn't care to know."

"I'm telling you out of a sign of good friendship."

"If you want friendship, then give me back what I've lost."

"Just what you've lost? A little selfish aren't we?" Kitalla replied after a moment.

"I will kill you." Athrun hissed.

"Like you tried to earlier? Oh very good. I was slightly impressed…slightly.,. barely in fact. I do a better job of _pretending_ to kill than you do actually _trying_ to kill." Her voice was heavy with implication that Athrun couldn't begin to understand.

A minute passed and then Kitalla said, her voice musing. "You know what the best part is? I didn't even start the damn fight between us! That's what the best part is. Here I am _almost_ completely minding my own business- believe me, that's a big deal- when for some unknown stupid reason, ZAFT wants to destroy my ship. Forgive me if I fail to understand your anger."

"You were harboring the princess of ORB."

She coughed what sounded like a snicker. "Oh…that's right. I forgot about that detail. Well, it's nice to know that ZAFT has indeed set out to kill the future leader of a peaceful nation. I can tell ZAFT is just all about making friends these days."

Athrun gritted her teeth, her blunt words had affected him. It was…something like Akira would say.

Suddenly Kitalla laughed. "Hahahahah!"

Athrun almost came to a stop but she continued to shove him painfully forward. "Do you find something funny." He growled.

"Yes, indeed. I believe I completely mixed things up."

"Ready to atone for what you've done?"

She snorted. "Not in the least. Just shut up and keep walking- we're almost there."

OOOOO

Kitalla was far from delighted when she had laughed. No, struck by a cold realization. This entire time she had been sympathizing with Akira, understanding how it felt to be torn but now… Athrun. Poor, poor Athrun. So blindly devoted to a girl that he was, not only destined to kill, but was completely her enemy in reality. To the supposed princess who kept secrets just like Michael...The irony wasn't even what struck Kitalla as so humorous. It had more to do with her sadistic nature and how she just loved to tangle up the fates of those around her. _Sorry Akira- I doubt you'll be pleased with what I've brought along with me but… you have your way and I have mine._

"Keep walking- I'm starting to get excited."

OOOOOOO

Muruta did not plan to stay long when he stepped onto the ship's brig. He needed to get down to the prison in time to meet with his guests. "Enact our plan." He shouted to the Captain who had no choice but to obey an order from an Azrael. Without a backward glance, his suit starting to come unbuttoned, he charged out the way he had come.

His cell phone chirped in his pocket- probably his younger brother. "This is Muruta." He said calmly as he moved swiftly towards the prison cells.

"_Yo, bro- I can't find the _Chaos_. I've searched the area around us but the pilot hid it well."_ Michael's voice was filled with static.

"Damn!" Muruta swore, irritation sweeping across his pale features. _Dammit, Misaki! Where the hell did you hide your stupid GUNDAM? You had to have gotten here some how! _

"_I'm going to have to come back in- the mobile suit I'm using is starting to power down."_

Alarm darted through Muruta. "Wait- no! stay out there a little longer? Search for it, find it!" _I can't chance my idiot brother running into _her_. _

"_Er."_ Doubt filled Michael's voice. "_I guess I can squeeze in five more minutes or so." _

_Well that's barely any good. _"Whatever." Muruta snapped, flicking his phone shut and shoving it back into the back bag he had slung over his arm.

His other hand went to the gun that was pressed against his chest, tucked into a holster that was hidden under his jacket. _First, I have to get that damn ring. Then I can kill the blonde and Misaki once and for all._

OOOOO

Athrun wasn't stupid enough to try and overpower Kitalla out in the open. She was considered one of Blue Cosmos right down to her salutes. She talked like one to the others that would randomly appear. She walked like one. Knew their terminology almost as if she was one of them. But how could that be? There was no way you could mix her up for a regular Natural!

"Here we are."

Inexplicable foreboding filled Athrun at her words as she jolted him to a stop by a large closed door. A keypad blinked a blue light at them from the wall, and he heard the woman shifting about through her bag, mumbling under her breath. "Now… this might come as a…bit of a shock. So please don't faint. The thought of lugging your body around already disgusts me."

OOOOOO

Cagalli's POV

There I was, in the bunker of hell, trying to sleep with the knowledge that Yuna was a few feet away from me, with the knowledge that I was being held captive by Blue Cosmos and there didn't seem to be any promise of me getting out. There was no way I was going to get to twenty paces without developing an ulcer or two.

"Cagalli! Cagalli!"

I mumbled a snarl, shifting about as someone prodded my shoulder.

_Doesn't that idiot realize I'm trying to sleep? I haven't slept at all and considering the fact that they haven't given us any food, let alone let us pee privately, I'm rather exhausted. I can barely even think straight._

"Cagalli! Someone is coming!"

That got my attention. My skin prickling with alarm, I bolted up on my begind, right before jumping to my feet and starting towards the bars, right in time as a door slid open and footsteps came towards me. One… no…two people?

"Have you seen the light, Azrael?" I called out scathingly, only to receive the second biggest shock of my life.

My heart stopped, my breath froze in my lungs and every particle agreed with my earlier thoughts. _This isn't happening. I can't be thinking straight. I can't be!_

A warm gush flooded through my body as I felt my cheeks color slightly and somehow, without me approving of it, tears filled my eyes and I shook my head whispering in disbelief.

"Impossible." I gasped, sinking unsteadily to the ground. _He shouldn't be here!_

OOOOO

Narrator POV

"After you." Kitalla had murmured softly when the door had slid open, and Athrun raised his chin, walking steadily forward down the wide hallway that divided a row of cells on each side.

_As soon as the door slides shut I'll spin around and take her down. _Athrun thought to himself, dragging his footsteps carefully as he began to plan out his counter-attack.

And then he froze, and it wasn't because Kitalla had cut through the ropes with a knife- he had felt it's cold edge slide past his skin- no, it was because...

"Have you seen the light, Azrael?" called out an achingly-familiar voice that caused Athrun's heart to break into a wild sprint- just as it's speaker came into view.

Akira. Yamato.

Though her eyes weren't the same odd violet shade, familiar violet shade, Athrun had no doubt that it was her. The furrowed brow, the spark of determination and bravery in those eyes. The blonde hair, though tangled and unkempt, that swathed about the pale, drawn face.

Her eyes had widened vastly at the sight of him, her mouth opening slightly as she gripped the bars in front of her tightly, with balled fists before sinking unsteadily to the ground.

"Impossible." She whispered, shaking her head, unable to understand what she was seeing.

"Those should be my words." Athrun murmured. He shook his head, gritting his teeth. It couldn't be real! Akira was dead! He had seen her die! Heard her last words! "Impossible." He echoed, anger sweeping through him at the illusion, the heist before him. It couldn't be her. Akira was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Growing even more so angry, he spun about to face Kitalla. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, rage glittering in his green eyes. He was very aware that the girl- who could she be if not Akira?- whose eyes were focused on him in a look of self-torment. He took a step forward, the muscles in his arm flexing as a part of him considered the best way to come at her in an attack to subdue.

This had to be a trick! Akira wasn't there, a few feet away. It couldn't be! This woman, Kitalla had to be doing it to him on purpose.

Caught by his own fear of the impossible, his anger and denial, he threw a punch, following it up by a quick roundhouse to the woman's head.

"Athrun!" The girl cried, tears clinging to her dark lashes. "Athrun, stop!"

He hesitated in his kick at the sound of her voice, like a spear through his heart.

Kitalla didn't hesitate though, as she shot forward, her forearms clapping around the thigh of his outstretched right leg. For a moment, he stared at her narrowed cat-eyes in surprise before her other leg hooked around the one holding him up and her right forearm slammed against his chest- the two forces moving in opposite directions causing him to fall back. He landed with a gasp on the hard floor, only to roll backwards and come up into a guarded stance, watching her carefully as she maneuvered herself towards the cell.

"You came searching for the pilot's murder- and instead you found the pilot." Her voice was cold and she gestured to the blonde behind her who clung to the bars staring at Athrun in a look of pain.

Athrun glanced at Kitalla, and then stared at the blonde, his heart pounding rather hard in his chest as he swallowed. "You can't be alive…I saw you die."

Kitalla raised her jaw at him, watching him in disgust. "She's alive, Zala. Are you so blind to all truths that you can't see the obvious?"

The blonde's head whipped around as she glared furiously at Kitalla, tears sparking in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she screamed. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Why ever not? I needed an excuse to come to the prison and besides, Zala was lucky it was me who caught him rather then a real Blue Cosmos soldier." Kitalla sneered. Her eyes met Athrun's. "Now, if you could hurry up and decide what to do so we can get a move on- I rather not be here forever."

"Athrun."

Athrun couldn't bring himself to meet the girl's amber gaze.

"Athrun." The girl hesitated, then took a deep breath, her voice shaking only slightly. "It's me. I'm alive."

And just like that, something flicked in him and his eyes met her unique and wide amber eyes. His own green ones were wide, lost, confused and angry. Disbelief was obvious on his face with a hint of wonder.

"Athrun…" the girl hesitated then said. "You are best friends with Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Nicol." She paused, watching as Athrun's face went suddenly pale. "We were both assigned to a secret mission to assassinate the…" her voice faltered. "princess of ORB."

The man behind her, one who Athurn finally noticed then, as he let out a brilliant snobby snort, was rising to his feet behind the blonde.

"And…you…" a strange wistfulness flashed through those amber eyes. "You kissed me before I left you."

Even Kitalla looked slightly startled at this, and Yuna let out a soft cry of: "A Coordinator?"

But Akira, for that was only who she could be- who else knew what she did?- met Athrun's gaze evenly. Her lips pressed together, her eyes blinking slightly as if to ward off the invasion of more tears, coupled with determination and bravado that Athrun would know anywhere, swirling about in those molten amber orbs.

Akira… The denial was brushed away as a pang of delight echoed through him, as he took a half-a-step forward, one hand extending subconsciously; as if he was afraid that the image before him would suddenly shatter- and he would wake up moments later to find out that this had only been a dream.

It wouldn't be a surprise to him- he had dreamed nightmares of equal merit where images of Akira, healthy and so gloriously alive, tormented him by lying by him, only for him to find at morning's wake that the bed beside his own was still and empty. That the drawers in the extra dresser had long become unused. That when he stepped into docking bay- only one GUNDAM greeted him.

For just as the _Huntress _had been lost to ZAFT, so had Akira to Athrun.

"You're…you're alive." Dare he believe? Dare he step out onto this wobbly bridge of hope, afraid that the ropes might snap, the boards might break beneath his feet?

Akira looked as if a thousand different responses were battling within her to be said, but at last, she nodded, almost a life time later. "Yes… I am." He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until then, as if only her words could confirm what he saw before him.

And just like that, joy, complete and utter joy burst forth within his body as he confirmed _she was alive! _All the pain, all the sorrow that had been buried within him were gone, gone as if it had never been there to begin with. Though, of course, it didn't make sense, Athrun didn't care because…because she was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Akira!" he whispered before taking a full step forward.

OOOOOO

Cagalli's POV

When Athrun had reached through the bars to cup my face, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking. Possibly along the lines of 'Holy crap- she's alive?'. Honestly, I couldn't begin to let myself wonder. Because…Athrun…was right there in front of me. I had thought…no…I had _sworn_ to myself that I wouldn't see him again, or at the least not for a good many years! And yet…

Love always finds a way.

Athrun's lips met mine, the wide bars allowing our faces to press close enough for him to chastely graze my mouth with his, much to my own shock. I heard a yelp from behind from Yuna and a soft sigh from the woman who had followed Athrun- Kitalla. But I couldn't begin to care- because Athrun was kissing me and every synapse in my brain had just exploded in symphony of happiness, terror, confusion and…hope.

Hope. A word that had carried me through so many years of my life. When I lost loved ones, when I found myself on foreign territory by myself, - it was hope that led me on. So many different forms of hope, coexisting inside. Hope.

"I…" Athrun whispered, only for my ears to ear, despite the bars that separated us. His forehead leaned against mine, expressing all the trust he had for me that I didn't deserve. "I thought you were dead. I thought you had died, Akira" for an agonizing second, he closed his eyes, shaking his head "I missed you so much."

The tears spilled over, running down my cheeks and he wiped them away with soft strokes of his thumb.

"Listen…I know this is awful timing…I know it's also rather sudden. I don't know what happened- and believe me I want to know! And I know you might not feel the same towards me but…" he took a deep breath, his green eyes blazing with passion. "But I had to tell you…_I can't…risk losing you again_." His words shook with fervor and I gaped at him, speechless. Speechless because this was exactly what I didn't what, exactly what I didn't need, and exactly what every fiber of my body longed for.

Athrun.

He was right though- he couldn't have chosen the worst time ever to say that to me. One of us was behind bars. The other was a Coordinator on a Blue Cosmos ship.

But I was known for my bad luck in timing.

And for one, crazy, reckless moment where my more unruly side screamed within for me to tell him how much I missed him. About how I had thought about him every day and if things could be different, I would have stayed. Stayed at his side always. If it wasn't for…

_The truth. That I am not who he thinks I am. The truth that I'm not just a Natural but the Princess of ORB who he has sworn to kill. No…no…I can't tell him that… I can't…I don't want to…And yet…I think I have to…_

At the very least that I was a Natural and though he would want me to return with him and give a full accountant to what had happened to me…I wouldn't be able to. Even though…

I. Love. You.

Reality slapped me across the face, but I was saved from replying right then as Kitalla suddenly froze as if something had occurred t her and she snarled. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" _That's rather a stupid question- considering we've been talking for the past few minutes… A _ part of my brain mused to it's self

The Captain shoved Athrun to the side even though he hissed furiously. Instead she reached through the bars to grab me by the collar of my shirt. "What did you just say?" she demanded again.

I stared at her, bewildered, caught off guard. First Athrun now Kitalla. "What?" I gasped.

"Let her go!" Snapped Athrun, a deadly look in his deep, agonizingly-haunting green eyes.

Kitalla paid him no heed though as she shook me lightly. "When we walked in, whose name did you call?"

"Azrael." I said, struggling to get my bearings again. I was after all a princess. Kitalla couldn't just shake me around like a disobedient puppy! Not to mention, what the _hell_ was she doing involving Athrun? She knew very well what she was doing- why did she drag him along? Didn't she realize how much it hurt me to see him there? Or at the very least, how much this complicated our situation?

Anger welled up inside of me at the thought that she had done this on purpose, in some kind of way to spite me It didn't make sense, but right then nothing did.

_This is Kitalla I'm talking about… she doesn't think past her own plans…_

"Which brother?" she whispered, her voice so quiet. Athrun had stepped closer and I glared at him, warning him from interrupting. His eyes narrowed and after a long moment, he nodded, though his fists remained clenched at the sides.

"Muruta Azrael." I growled back as calmly as I could beneath her piercing stare.

And just like that Kitalla dropped me, horror filling her eyes and for the first time since I had known her, I saw a hint of fear in her eyes. An ancient fear. "No…Where one brother is…" she murmured. "The other is as well…" she stared at me. "It was a trap." She whispered. "A replay from seven years ago…"

"Seven years ago?" I demanded , watching as Athrun- once sure that Kitalla wouldn't touch me- began to open the cell door. The bars slid apart and, followed by Yuna, I stepped out to join the other two. Athrun made no move to come close, his eyes watching me with a strange uncertainty. I couldn't blame him. I remembered how it felt to agonize over Kira's death, only to see him alive before my very eyes.

I cocked my head, watching Athrun but he only turned his away, his gaze becoming vague as if he wasn't quite there, as if his spirit was somewhere else and I bit my lip.

Trying to find something to break the uneasy tension between…well… just about everybody, I clapped my hands together softly, making Yuna jump.

"Seven years ago?" I repeated, remembering something that had happened seven years ago…to me… when my mother had died.

Kitalla seemed to shake herself to life, her cat eyes starting to focus on me, filled with a somber pain I couldn't begin to understand. It bothered me- to see someone who had always seemed so distant with the world felled by normal human emotions. For some unknown reason, I had come to think that Kitalla was above human drama, and the insecurities, fears, and guilt that ate away from the inside. Perhaps that's what made it so easy to hate her sometimes- like now when she had brought Athrun to me. "Here you are. Here I am. Just like it was seven years ago when your mother died." Her gaze flickered to the corner of my jaw, almost as if she knew what she would find there. My scar that Kimi-hime had given me. "Of course."

I gasped. "What do you know about my mother?" I cried, my hands balling into fists.

Kitalla's gaze flickered over my shoulder for a moment. At last she said. "There's much I've been keeping from you. But don't judge me." Her gaze suddenly became flinty. "I'm not the only one who keeps secrets." Her words were a snarl and it took me a moment to realize that they had been directed at me.

"Now, wit out further ado." She reached into her satchel, pulling out black gun that she flipped to Athrun, who caught it, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Alright, Prince Charming. You have found your princess." And like that she turned her back and began to walk away. Her shoulders straight, her pace hurried and her body rigid.

To my astonishment, Athrun did the unthinkable and grabbed my hand with his free one, following Kitalla. "We need to get out of here!" he said, his eyes locked on Kitalla's darting form, refusing to meet my eyes. I noticed Yuna following us in a rather skittish manner.

While we chased after Kitalla, Athrun said to me, his voice low. "You were alive this whole time."

I hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

Ahead of us, Kitalla would run and then pause at every corner, glancing about for Blue Cosmos and every now and then, there would be a bang as a shot rang out and the lines around Kitalla's mouth would deepen.

"Did…did that…did she… What happened…how is this…possible?" he shook his head.

I shook my head, swallowing tightly. "She didn't kill me. She never wanted to. She just… took me back to the _Harmony_."

Athrun stumbled slightly in surprise. "Were you… a prisoner?" his tone was slightly guarded which confused me.

"No. I was a guest."

Athrun's hand clamped tightly over mine. "Then why didn't you send me a message or something?" he yelled. As if his red suit wasn't attracting enough attention. He took a deep breath as if calming himself. "Why didn't you come back?" And that was it, the question that stumped him even more then the fact that Kitalla didn't kill me.

Why hadn't I returned?

A guard sprang out ahead of us but Kitalla leveled her gun calmly and fired. He crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from a neat hole in his forehead.

"I couldn't!" I murmured, shaking my head. "I just couldn't…"

"Couldn't or wouldn't, Akira?" he snapped and I was taken aback by how quickly things had changed.

At the sound of his fury something bristled within me. _How dare he accuse me like this? He doesn't know a thing of what I went through- before and after I met him! What I gave up to have come this far, in the past and now. _

"Some things aren't about what you want!" I cried. "Somethings go beyond that, Athrun."

Athrun's gaze darkened. "So… you were aboard- and you didn't kill the princess? At least make an attempt?"

That got me. I bit my lip and for the first time his eyes glanced back at me taking in my startled expression. "Akira. Or is that really your name? I'm coming to the conclusion that I really don't know anything about you."

I shook my head. I couldn't deny what he was saying but… just a bit ago he had looked down at me so warmly, gently and had cradled my head and kissed me.

"I don't know what you mean." I stammered.

"And you were a guest? Since when are you friends with _Harmony_?" Now there was bewilderment with a tingle of longing in his voice. "Why wouldn't you contact me?" his hand pushed my head down for a moment and I yelped in surprise only to feel the wind whistle for a moment and my hair rustle as a bullet streaked above me, just missing me by a few inches.

Teeth gritted, Athrun raised his gun and fired and behind me, I heard a groan and the sound of a body hitting the floor. From the corner of my gaze, I noticed a trickle of blood move across the floor.

I had never been one to puke at death, but seeing Athrun do it so easily without a single thought shook me, and I stared at him wordlessly for a moment as he pulled me along beside him.

"I couldn't." I said again.

"At the very least…can you tell me why."

"I…" My eyes slid close and my hand slipped down his forearm on it's own, finding his hand, my fingers entwining through his. I opened my eyes to see him watching me from the corner of his. An overwhelming feeling of comfort and trust flooded through me and for one second, his gaze softened.

"I wanted to… But I couldn't." I gritted my teeth, preparing myself to say whatever I had to.

"What do you mean? Stop saying 'couldn't." he cried, though he didn't release my hand from his. He spun a corner and I wondered where Kitalla was leading us and how she knew her way around so easily.

"I can't explain!" I cried. I couldn't sum up any defense to his words that tore me from the inside, because he was completely right.

"Why can't you?" he demanded again. R

"The same reason…" My voice was raw as I let my feelings cloud it. "The same reason I can't come back with you."

Athrun faltered in mid-stride, his green eyes widening as he glanced at me, uncertainty and fear overriding his hurt and anger. "What do you mean? Of course you're coming back!" he snapped and my nails dug into the back of his hand , my eyes flashing at the undertone of an order that I heard in his voice.

"It's not you- it's me!" I yelled, not able to bring myself to laugh at the liner I had given him. Really- who hadn't heard that line before? And there, I was using it in the middle of fight scenes as Kitalla screamed at us from ahead to get our asses in gear cause apparently, she couldn't protect us while we had our little 'lover's spat'.

Athrun snorted, coming to a stop to turn and face me. Luckily, Kitalla was providing a decent enough distraction- her and her gun at least.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. "We can't stop here!" He yanked me abruptly to the side just as another bullet missed me by a few inches.

"You need to pay more attention." He replied shortly.

"Let me go!" I yelled, yanking fruitlessly at my hand that he held tightly in his own. Why was he doing this to me? Treating me with anger was better than this! At least I could handle that- handled being hated and yelled.

The blue haired Coordinator, who was so deliciously handsome, who, I couldn't deny, that I dreamed about almost every night, clenched my hand in his. "Why…can't you come back with me… Everyone would be so happy. Uru, the crew…" he swallowed. "Akira- I don't know what's going on, but you can tell me. We'll figure it out. Just come back…with me."

My mind whirled in a tempest of my emotions as I struggled to think up an answer, I had to tell him no, that was obvious. I am the princess of ORB and my country would always come first.

But before I could even utter a single word, tell him anything, footsteps echoed behind us, making our heads snap around.

"Well, well, well…Look at what we have here.." A cold smooth voice interrupted and I stiffened, recognizing the voice with a feeling of horror. Him.

OOOOOO

Meanwhile…

"Oi vey." Murmured a disgruntled pilot as he turned his mobile suit back in the direction of his mother ship, having given up on hunting down this deranged pilot's spacecraft. "Sorry brother…" Michael actually wasn't that sorry, no matter his orders. For the past couple years, his brother, his only family in the world, the only person he could trust now, had started to leave him out of the loop of things. Which, in Michael's opinion, really wasn't fair. Screw the military secrecy crap. Michael was one of their ace pilots and he didn't get to know why exactly it was oh so important to stalk down the _Chaos. _

"Oh well…" he mumbled, shaking his head inside his helmet. His mobile suit was close to running out of power and ZAFT was near by. There was no way he was going to get caught out here in the pile of rocks with a mobile suit close to powering down!

_Hold on… _For a moment he thought he saw a gleam of something red, a small speck of red in the darkness of space. Just a single second and then it was gone. "Hm." He shrugged, completely unaware that he just missed, by slight chance, the discovery of the _Aegis._

OOOOO

Back to our main characters- Cagalli POV

"You!" Kitalla snarled at the man, Muruta Azrael, who had appeared around a corner, a black back slung around his shoulder and a smile on his face as he watched the four of us group together. Hardly a heartbeat later did a shot rang out and a bullet whizzed by his ear. It missed Azrael by a foot or so.

"Isn't this lovely." He purred, leveling a gun at me. "You and him." He laughed before turning to face Kitalla who was seething. The gun in her hand was trembling slightly as if she could barely control herself. "You missed by the way- you always did have a miserable shot, Misaki."

I could feel Athrun's eyes on me for a long moment, but only a moment as his attention returned to the sadistic blonde before us. We were in a grave situation.

"Muruta." Kitalla hissed, her gun never waving in her focus, pointed directly at his head. "I've missed you."

"Don't lie- it's unbecoming." Azrael smirked and snapped his fingers. Around us, guards were walking up, guns in their hands. Despair settled upon me; we didn't stand a chance. "Though you are right- it's been years, hasn't it." His tone became darker. "Years since you saved the Coordinator bitch Lacus Clyne and then later, this bitch."

I glanced at Kitalla, stunned by his words. Kitalla…had saved me? When? And not just me- but Lacus? That didn't surprise me- something connected those two- but me?

"So you found out."

Kitalla's words confirmed it- and not just as I flashed back to something that I had considered unimportant then. A memory of my father telling me that the reason I was alive was because someone had dropped me off at someone's door step. It was a mystery who that person was.

And it was Kitalla. Though I didn't know the full the story- I didn't know why or how, I didn't doubt the resonating truth. Misaki Kitalla had possibly saved my life when I was seven years old!

"Everyone thought you were dead- my brother spent days searching through the charred corpses that littered the ORB residence, praying he would find you. But you weren't there. Broke his heart- but not mine. In fact, if you hadn't saved her," he nodded towards me. "Then you would have done me the biggest favor ever. Removed yourself from his life." He sighed. "Everyone thought you were dead- like I said. One of the unrecognizable burned remains. But I knew better- Misaki is smart. Misaki is clever. The girl is gone- and so is she. Very clever. Changeling bitch!"

Kitalla said nothing. Though I could feel the rage radiating off of her, she would not let herself be bated.

"What do you want with us?" she demanded. "Why did you kidnap them?"

"Well, of course since Kimi-hime will be in place soon, I want them dead." Muruta seemed to be deliberating in mock thoughtfulness. "But…I longed, simply longed to see you again." He smirked. "Should I give you a moment for goodbyes?"

I could feel the conclusion coming. Only a few minutes left before they would all open fire at us, and all that would be left was four bleeding corpses.

Perhaps, my return to rein over ORB was just…never…meant to be.

I turned to gaze at Athrun, whispering. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." His words stung and I wasn't sure what he was talking about. What I had been saying earlier or…

_He's right- It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Because we're going to die._

Yet, to my surprise, Athrun took a deep breath to steady himself before he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, his face pressing against my hair and the saying '_It is better to die in the arms of the one you love' _ popped into my head causing a shiver to go through me.

Is this how we would die?

I hesitated, wanting so badly to give in, but at the same time, fearful that I couldn't keep up my charade forever. _You're going to die- what does it matter? _My heart screamed and I pressed my face against Athrun's chest, mouthing all the words I couldn't bring myself to say.

In some distant corner of my mind I dreamed… I dreamed of an alternate universe where Athrun and I met. There was no war, and I wasn't a princess. We were just two people who met, clashing at first, and then…falling in love.

_My name is Cagalli Yula Attha and I think… I'm afraid I might be falling for you. And I shouldn't. I can't. And yet… I am and it feels so terrifying, agonizing, painful and heartbreaking. But also, exhilarating, fantastic and so wonderful and so right. Being with you…is so, so right. _

I turned my head up to meet Athrun's gentle green gaze and just like that all, the chaos, all the terror I felt within and around me was swallowed as if I was standing in the eye of the storm. It was as if all the sound was blocked out, and all I could see was Athrun's mesmerizing gaze. Like emeralds, so dark with mystery, yet shining with passion.. And some how, I knew that even if I died, we died, everything would be okay.

_I love him._

Well? What did I have to lose? This was the end, after all…

I opened my mouth, drawing breath to tell him in these last few moments just how messed up he made me feel inside, just how much joy I felt when I saw him, how much I wanted to stay with him, apologizing every day for leaving. But before I could say a word, Azrael said. "Oops- time's up." He began to make a slashing sound and I froze at the clicks of safety locks being popped off, guns being leveled.

Kitalla took a deep breath and I realized with a burning sensation of guilt that I would be the reason she died. The reason why her crew lost their beloved protector and captain. Because she came, despite her irritation with me, she came to rescue me… For a second time.

I wished I would have time to say 'I'm sorry' to her…to Yuna… and to the man who stood next to me, his arms wrapping around me as if he could take every bullet for me just by embracing me.

_I don't deserve you. _I thought, despair settling in.

"Oh- wait a minute."

I blinked, watching in surprise as Azrael then walked towards Kitalla, her yellow eyes staring at him furiously.

He smiled at her. "Thanks for returning this to me. My plans would be useless without the _Alpha._" And then he reached up and grabbed at the small chain that peeked out from under her collar. Yanking it free with a sharp tug.

Kitalla's eyes widened in horror as she watched him walk away with the necklace and ring clutched tightly in his hand. "You son of a bitch!" She spat.

He chuckled. "If I'm one- then so is my brother. How does it feel to know you've made out with a son of a bitch?" His expression revealed the sadistic glee he felt in knowing we would die before him.

"Okay," he said, once out of the circle the guards had made around us. His eyes were studying the ring he held and he waved his hand almost absentmindedly towards us. "Now you can kill them."

**The End.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Well, duh I'm kidding. =D anyway, next chapter will be more fun, hopefully. I know a lot of people were probably hoping for perhaps fluff? Idk, sorry though. Next chapter I hope will appease those issues. Hm, well, oh wells. We shall see =)**

**Revieeewwwww ==))))))) and I'll love you forever =)**

**Yours truly,**

**Azetta**


	18. 18: A beginning and an end

**Merry belated Christmas and happy belated Hannaukah!**

**Please read my introduction blab la cuz it's kinda important… -.-**

**Oh, here's two pictures of Kitalla- the pencil sketch (the crappy one) is mine and the other (the awesome one) is by an awesome friend-via-fanfiction. **

**I'm not an artist (that fact will be obvious if you check out the pix I drew) but I like doing pencil art and I have two other sketches (asucaga) that i'm hoping to load up soon. Kudos to **Writingknightmare** who did the pix of Kitalla- you're kick ass, my Canadian friend. **

**The links (they're separated so that Fanfic doesn't delete them, hopefully they'll work, if not, msg me):**

**1.  
><strong>awfulwafflez.

deviantart.

com/#/d4grn5z

**2.**

gothicdoomchild.

deviantart.

com/#/d4hhuuj

**First I would like to apologize for not updating before-** **holidays are a really crazy time for me. ( I know, "excuses, excuses" is probably what you're all thinking -.- ) **

**Second and this is kinda important- I have explaining to do about this chapter. In this chapter Michael and Kitalla kinda run into eachother and I'm actually not proud of how it goes cuz I feel it's a hit against Kitalla's personality- and face it, Kitalla wouldn't be Kitalla with out her personality. However, the part where they meet would make sense if one read the short (long) one shot of Kitalla's life I had written but refuse to publish. (I refuse to publish cuz as much as I love it, I also hate it.) It begins with a shy girl named Misaki (Kitalla), an engineer serving in Blue Cosmos when she meets the rather famous and loveable younger brother of Muruta Azrael. Blab la, romance/fluff. Stuff happens, drama, drama, love story ends, Misaki gets involved in something that is way over her head, (hint, it involves Lacus, Muruta and Cagalli). Okay, then love story ends.**

**Anyway, during this, Michael's character is explained which really helps explain how he acts when he sees Kitalla but seeing as I haven't published the one shot, none of you have read the one shot then I can only tell you that it kinda is in Michael's character to behave how he does. Kitalla on the other hand… Well, in her one shot there is a lot of character development going on that leads to her transformation from shy Misaki to sarcastic Kitalla. I still don't like how she acts. Okay I'm done. **

**Last of all, the reason this chapter took so long (see above) was not just because of that stuff (see above) and I will explain to any who actually enjoy hearing the writer talk more then she should at the end of this chapter.**

**Okay, now I'm done- on to replies =D**

**-Falconrukichi- **yup, I pride myself in my ability to…fail at suspense…oh well lol. And by the way, the synopsis might suck but I'll be providing one right before the start of the chapter- and I'm happy to hear from ya again :)

**Cagallifan- **don't you just hate those cliffies? Don't you wish you could just take a chain saw to them and uh…yeah, useless statement , cough, lol. And you should totally do a martial art, any is awesome :D Being black belt is soo cool- get this, they have hot pink karate uniforms O.o And all the big, tough, gruff black belts were like: you should totally order that!

I guess it's cause I'm the first girl black belt in years and there's only like, three other girls in the entire karate school. I'm like….their model female to inspire the rest of my gender into kick ass awesomeness. Oh, btw, there's going to be nonsensical fluff in this chapter that just doesn't make sense but who cares cuz it's a asucaga fic, la la la!

**ESP – **Yes, throwing Michael in! We shall call this a mulligan stew of a chapter where nothing makes sense but who cares :D …well, no not really, jk lol. (if you didn't understand of the above that's quite alright, half the time I don't understand what I'm saying either…) And no, it is Murtua Azrael. Muruta and Michael- M&Ms :D Oh, and 'Changeling' I guess I should explain that -.- hm… Well, see, when Misaki was apart of Blue Cosmos they looked down on her cause even though her bio said she was a Natural she looked like a Coordinator. So, in the end almost all of Blue Cosmos hated her and she was referred to as a Changeling. And thanks, I guess :P the whole naming, thing- I dunno, I'm kinda a dramatic person so I go overboard with names. Oh, but I can't claim credit for 'Silverwind' cuz I'm pretty sure that _is _the name of Lacus's Junis Seven ship thingy from the show. Honest to goodness, lol, thank you!

**Xoxodork –** Well, it wasn't exactly 'tomorrow' but…um here you go, :D

**XxMeishaxX – **I'm providing a quick synopsis at the start of the chapter. And I can't say anything about clones, shhhhh :P

**Writingknightmare- **Ahnyung! Btw, busking, I'm using that from now on just to throw my friends off so they'll be completely lost. I will tell them that I'm down with the Canadians (in my best getto accent, yes! White chick being G! ) Okay, stop laughing…it's not that funny… XD

**Saki-hime- **Honestly, can you imagine an asucaga fic where one or both of the main characters die… Like… I read one, which was amazing so no disrespect to the author, but it kinda spooked me in the end cuz Cagalli kinda went off the deep end and I was like: what? THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BE TOGETHER? NOOOO!

Seriously, sad, sad moment for me.

And they'll get out of it with a rather signature style, I assure you -.- lol

**MLGreen4life –** yus, that's a great sign, well, of course it is, I'm so glad you're attached to the story :D

**Azettafan – **I understand what you're saying, but its very hard for me to predict how much time I'll get to write a chapter thanks to school and life. However, now that the main holidays are drawing to a close and after school starts back up again I hope to get at least a chapter done every two weeks, hopefully by next chapter I'll have a clearer idea as to a writing schedule. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing

**Sleepyreader319 – **Well, when I originally started this I planned to include all the characters I could- which I did. Mwu is on board the ship with Ramius. Kira and Lacus are currently separated and so is Athrun and Cagalli. Dearka and Mirallia have met. Shiho and Yzak are going vendetta with each other lol. Oh and Lunamaria and Shin are hopefully going to be coming into play and I'm hoping to involve others. Why am I telling you this? Uh, cuz I'm terrible at keeping secrets :D thx for reviewing

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, as always it means a lot! This next part is going to be a hopefully explanatory synopsis of the last seven-or-so chapters so if you want to skip it, feel free. However, to those who read it, I can not promise it will include everything of importance as I might miss a lot. My advice is to skim over the chapters but here ya go **

After Kira was 'killed' by Kitalla Cagalli, posing as Akira, and Athrun chased after the Harmony. Relationship depends between Cagalli and Athrun. Kitalla captures Cagalli and she meets Kira- soon after Kira leaves to be bodyguard for Lacus Clyne when she goes to sing to the dead of Junis Seven. Athrun goes vendetta for Kitalla thinking that she killed his friend (and more ;) Mwu is picked up by the Archangel and Creuset goes to earth pretending to be Mwu with some secret mission that does not bode good. The memorial party at Junius Seven is attacked and saved by the Archangel and Yzak, Shiho, Nicol, Dearka and –guy-whose-name-i-can't-remember. When the memorial ship evacuates crew, Lacus and Meyrin and Dearka end up being picked up by a nearby EA ship that was following a distress signal emitted by Mwu's vessel. Shin, Rey and Lunamaria end up on the Archangel (Shin and Rey are assassins looking to kill Lacus who…is…kinda not there). Kira also ends up on the Archangel where he meets Kimi-hime who left the Harmony a while back and is on the Archangel heading home to rule ORB. Kira has a secret that is hinted to but not told. Shame, I know.

Meanwhile, when the Harmony is distracted, Cagalli and Yuna are kidnapped from the Harmony and held prison by Muruta Azrael on some Blue Cosmos ship and Kitalla, followed by Athrun goes to save them.

**Oh forget it, I give up- I suck at synopsis. If any of that actually helped then I'm happy, if it didn't msg me again and I will pull together every trifle of information in my note books (I'm organized believe it or not) and email it to you. -.- Sorrrrrry! D: **

**Anyhoo, on to the story *disclaimer, I do not own Gundam but, Kitalla, hell yeah, she's my character, XD**

Warning: This chapter has not been edited by anyone else but the writer- you will be seeing unedited crap beyond crap to which I apologize.

Nevertheless- Happy Readings

Chapter 18

*flash back*

_I blinked, watching in surprise as Azrael then walked towards Kitalla, her yellow eyes staring at him furiously._

_He smiled at her. "Thanks for keeping this safe for me. My plans would be useless without the _Alpha_." And then he reached up and grabbed at the small chain that peeked out from under her collar. Yanking it free with a sharp tug._

_Kitalla's eyes widened in horror as she watched him walk away with the necklace and ring clutched tightly in his hand. "You son of a bitch!" She spat._

_He chuckled. "If I'm one- then so is my brother. How does it feel to know you've made out with a son of a bitch?" His expression revealed the sadistic glee he felt in knowing we would die before him. _

"_Okay," he said, once out of the ring the guards had made around us. His eyes were studying the ring he held and he waved his hand almost absentmindedly towards us. "Now you can kill them." _

"You always were arrogant!" Kitalla sneered before a finger could twitch against a trigger. "I will never die at your hands!" and to our amazement she proceeded then to rip two grenades off her waist, throwing them to the right and the left of her. The last thing I heard before the explosion was the sound of two metal pins clinking onto the floor.

The world about me shook and I was thrown forward, ripped apart from Athrun. Heat scorched my back and I could smell the faint scent of burning cloth clinging to me.

The ceiling above gave way then, unhinged by the explosives. Rubble cascaded down and I heard cries as many of the guards were hit or buried beneath the wreckage. A metal beam sliced across the top of my left shoulder and I cried out, feeling pain, hot and terrible, rip through me.

At last when the ground had stopped shaking, the dust was beginning to settle, I struggled to sit up, debris falling off of my back. Feeling the heat on my back, I tore the burning jacket I had been given on the _Harmony _off, throwing it away from me.

Around me men stirred, groaning beneath Kitalla's handiwork and far ahead I saw a dazed Azrael lying limply on the ground, having received a good deal of the blast.

"Lieutenant?" I cried, suddenly remembering Athrun. I shook myself to awareness, trying to clear the stunned feelings from me. We had to keep moving before they recovered. "Athrun?... Athrun!" Where was he? My amber eyes searched through the smoke, the destruction and bodies, seeking the blue-haired Coordinator. I was barely aware of the thin trickle of blood trailing down my left arm from the wound I had sustained on my shoulder. Not at all concerned with the aching sensation filling my arm.

Instead, all I could think about was Athrun. "Athrun?" he had to be alive- had to be! "Athrun, answer me!" Picking my way carefully back to where we had been standing before Kitalla had made her move, I continued to call for him, coughing on the smoke and the dust in the air.

At last I heard a weak cough and I spotted Athrun where he had landed, buried underneath some metal beams. After helping him to his feet- he had sustained some scratches and bruising but nothing serious- we located Yuna. Then the three of us began wandering the wreckage that littered the ground, the bodies and the smoke, searching for the woman who had saved us all.

"Kitaaalllaaa?" I cried.

"Princess." Yuna whispered quietly and swiftly into my ear and I was very aware that Athrun was just few yards away. He couldn't hear us be he could very well see us. "We need to go."

"No!" I shook my head stubbornly. "Kitalla came to get us in the worst of situations- we don't give up on her."

"Akira…We need to go." Athrun murmured gently after it became clear that we wouldn't find Kitalla anytime soon.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "We can't leave her!" I wailed.

Athrun's eyes remained hard. "If she's dead, then she's dead, Akira. If she's alive she will get away, I'm sure of it."

"But she can't be dead." I spat- why didn't he get that?

"We have to go!" Yuna snarled and Athrun flicked him an irritable look. _Yeah, you think he's irritating now- try and live with him for a few days._ I wanted to snap.

Turning away from the both of them, I walked around, calling for Kitalla.

Footsteps were coming closer and Athrun was starting to look antsy. "We need to go, Akira!" he yelled and before I could protest he had ran up to me, ducked down and wrapped his arm around my waist, throwing me over one shoulder. I squeaked in surprise as I found myself dangling over his back.

"What are you doing!" I screamed. "You idiot! Let me down!"

Though I couldn't see his face, it sounded like Athrun was breathing through gritted teeth as he began to run, Yuna at his side. "You can complain all you want but you can't stay there! I won't let you!"

I was used to ordering others around- not myself. Though I had lived in ZAFT for years, I was born in the knowledge that my decisions were meant to be followed. Yet Athrun was deciding to be incredibly unhelpful.

And yet… at Athrun's last words- I fell still and gave in to the truth. I couldn't be slowing Athrun down and throwing a fit. It was childish. "Let me down Athrun." My voice was subdued and Athrun only hesitated a second before pausing and allowing me to slide down onto the ground. He glanced into my eyes, as if checking to see how I was holding up- his eyes flicking to my injured shoulder for a moment and narrowing with concern.

Tentatively I took his hand in mine. "I'm fine." His hand felt so perfect in mine, so warm and a wave of comfort me came over me. "Let's go." _Kitalla is alive- she will find us. _

_At least…I hope she does._

Athrun squeezed my hand slightly, his green eyes watching me intently, noting my fatigue and despair. "We can't give up, Akira. It's not over yet." Belief shone in his eyes and I felt something answer within me. A stir of determination building within. I leaned against him for hardly a heartbeat, my gaze meeting his.

"No." I agreed. "It's not."

He smiled, looking relieved. "We'll make it out together."

Something caught in my throat but I forced myself to nod. "Together." I whispered, wishing that was true.

OOOOO

Narrator POV

"What happened?" Michael demanded as soon as he walked upon the scene. His brother was leaning against the wall as a nurse treated him.

"The intruders." Muruta snapped as he flinched away from the nurse's probing hands. The nurse looked as if she was counting down to her last nerve as she wrenched his arm back over. "That's what happened!" he looked positively livid, which stunned Michael. His brother always had a rather sarcastic calm and seeing it so disturbed startled Michael.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning down on one knee, examining his older brother intently. Muruta was his only family left- Michael always would have his back.

"What does it look like?" Muruta snarled. "Do I look fine?"

Watching two young boys lift a stretcher that carried a covered body, a corpse, Michael had to bite his lip to keep himself from retorting to his brother. "You are alive." He said quietly. "That's more then a lot of men here can boast."

"Feh. They're just soldiers. That's their duty."

The nurse looked like she had about enough as she snipped the thread sticking out of his arm and stood up, her eyes blazing. "To die? Excuse me, Sir Azrael, but the body count is already past twenty!" she stormed away to treat another man.

Azrael looked, if it was possible, even more furious. "Mutiny, that is what it is! I am the more deserving here!"

"They are only trying to help everyone." Michael soothed.

His brother gave him a filthy look of disgust before continuing. "Anyway, we think the intruders are Coordinators. The orders to shoot on sight have been given."

"But they have a princess with them- we are risking war with ORB."

"They attacked me! What does it matter? I could have died! Do you realize how am important I am?" Muruta screamed. He swore a long string of profanities before taking a deep breath, calming down slightly. "But that woman is going to die." His icy gaze flickered to Michael. "We apprehended one of them."

Already Michael could tell where this was going, he bit his bottom lip slightly.

Muruta pressed a gun into his hand. "Kill the intruder."

Michael took the gun but didn't move.

"They're in the room over there." Muruta nodded behind him. "Shoot the person."

Still Michael didn't make a move.

"Michael. She alone killed eight guards, and injured five in the last attack, not counting the bodies popping up all over the ship. They nearly killed me."

"Fine." Michael snapped. He had to admit that he was seething at the fact that Blue Cosmos had been apprehended so easily, not to mention his brother had nearly died. He straightened up and cocked the gun, walking to the room. Stepping into it, he excused the guards inside, and when the door slid shut behind them, silence enfolded him.

Lying on the floor, a black bag over her head, her ankles and wrists tied together behind her arched back, was a woman. Her clothes were ripped up and soaked with blood. Her chest rose and fell weakly and though she twitched she gave no sign that she was awake.

Michael raised the gun slowly, glaring hatefully at the woman dressed in a Blue Cosmos uniform. "Those who touch my brother will die." He growled, his finger beginning to squeeze on the trigger.

At the sound of his voice, the woman stirred, rolling over with a soft moan.

For an inexplicable reason he paused, watching her. The tiny sound she had emitted… it bothered him.

Not to mention killing someone like this bothered him. He walked forward, making up his mind, and nudged her in the stomach with the toe of his boot. He was careful to avoid touching the grenades strapped around her waist. _Why hasn't someone removed those yet?_ "Wake up." He snapped.

The woman groaned as he prodded her repeatedly until at last she flinched back, completely aware.

Her head turned beneath the black hood and he wondered what she looked like.

"This is not quite what I expected hell to be like." A low voice rasped- almost seeming…familiar.

"Who do you work for." Michael growled, prodding her again.

The head snapped around in the direction his voice had come. "Who is that?" demanded the raspy voice, weak with pain.

"It doesn't matter. But if you want to live, I suggest you answer me."

"Going to kill me otherwise? Is that why the hood is on? Can't do it to my face?" snarled back the woman.

Michael swallowed, glad that the woman couldn't see the expressions flitting across his face. Otherwise she would realize that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Why are you attacking us?" Michael tried again.

She snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that? Please don't say yes- it hurts too much to laugh."

Trying to bolster his own nerves and pound an edge of fear into her, Michael kicked her lightly where a patch of cloth covering her stomach was dark.

As he had guessed, she sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly. "Aren't you a big man?" like a cornered animal she snarled, her voice scathing. "Here I am, tied up, blinded, not to mention a woman and the guy with the gun is kicking me. What am I missing?"

"If you think having a sense of humor will help you, you're sadly mistaken." Michael hissed. "You nearly killed my brother, for that I will kill you."

"Oh really? You and what army? Because if ropes and a hood is what it takes to kick me then I can't imagine what precautions must be made to kill me. Should I feel special?"

Irritation filled Michael. "Maybe I will kill you slowly. Shoot you through the knee cap."

The woman fell quiet and he hoped that finally she would agree to listen to him. But oh no.

"Whatever floats your boat."

He couldn't take it anymore. Dropping down to one knee, his other slamming down onto her chest, pinning her to the ground with his weight, he cocked the gun under her jaw.

Her breath exploded from her lungs and she gave a gasp of pain. "I won't tell you anything so will you kill me already, dammit! Why are you prolonging the suspense?"

"If you told me something, there is a chance of you being spared."

"Are you stupid? Were you not listening to me? I said I wasn't going to tell you anything I meant it!"

"You're wearing a Blue Cosmos uniform- where did you get it?"

He could of sworn that the woman was wearing a smirk- though he couldn't see her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"How did you get aboard?" he asked.

The woman stayed quiet.

"Is there more with you?"

Silence.

"I am about to shoot you."

"Finally." The woman said sarcastically and Michael gritted his teeth.

"Dammit!" he ripped the hood off of her, determined to invoke fear in her by pressing the gun point directly between her eyes. Let's see if she could laugh in the face of death then.

Yellow cat-eyes met his, momentarily blinded from the light above, the pupils shrinking as the woman blinked.

Michael stared, shock filling him. "It can't be. You…you…" he fell backwards, off of her and onto his butt, the gun felt loose in his hand. "You died years ago."

"Did I now?" The woman seemed amused and Michael realized that she hadn't recognized him in those few moments that he had saw her. The light had blinded her eyes and now she could barely turn her head as she lay awkwardly curled backwards on the ground.

"I know you died. You were reported MIA after the mission to ORB." Michael's voice was quiet with shock. "I went to ORB myself and looked! We all looked…"

The woman had froze. He could almost hear her repeating his words to herself in her head. "Who are you again?" she growled, straining even harder to turn her head to look at him.

"Misaki." He murmured as her yellow eyes at last found him. They widened in astonishment then looked away to stare above at the ceiling.

"Michael." She replied curtly, pain flaring for a half-a-beat in her eyes.

Michael couldn't process it. Misaki had been dead to him for years but there was no doubt about it- that this woman was her. But what was doing finally turning up years later- and like this? Killing his brother and helping spies escape.

He shook his head in disbelief, feeling for the third time in his life, the sound of his world crashing down around him into a jumbled state of chaos. "This has to be a trick."

"Tricks are for kids." The woman who seemed like a dream sighed.

A minute passed and Michael said quietly. "Pretending that you are the person I knew years ago-"

"Michael Azrael. You have lost everyone in your family expect your brother to Coordinators. Yet despite that you never really hated them. Always swore to protect your brother at all costs." Her voice was matter-of-fact. "We both knew a girl named Blythe Greenson, my roommate back when I lived on the bishop. Blythe was with out doubt the foulest-mouthed idiot on the ship as well as one of the most friendly. When you both first met each other she looked you up and down and said that you had eyes like moldy blueberries." She paused. "It's been a long time, Michael- I must admit I was hoping we wouldn't meet." She chuckled.

During that time Michael had crawled over to her side, and her yellow eyes had stared right past him as he leaned slightly over her, watching her intently.

"It's really you." He asked softly, studying that face, covered in bruises and cuts. He knew it better then he did his own. She was the same but of course different, beneath her wounds.

Her skin was a smooth warm tan, a healthy glow to it though he doubted she had seen much of a real sun in a while. The roundness of her face had been stripped away, her cheekbones more prominent and her jaw was proud and even now she raised her chin stubbornly. She was taller then she used to be, but still had that rather stocky frame. She had never been one to be slim, though nowhere near chubby. Her black hair was shorter then he had remembered it, and her bangs were long and grew to one side. But despite all this, it was her eyes that caught his attention. Her yellow eyes with that unusual cat-slit of a pupil. Gone was the humbleness, the shy uncertainty in them. He remembered her being a shy girl, happy and content with staying out of sight, taking pride in her behind the scenes work. But this Misaki radiated confidence, inner strength, fury and determination. It shook him to his core- probably the reason why he didn't immediately start asking her where she had been all these years- what she had been doing-why?

The necklace around his neck felt as if it was too tight for an odd moment and suddenly he was overcome with a desire full of years of longing for what he thought he could never have again.

A desire to confirm what he saw.

Misaki.

He leaned over, like Prince Charming to Snowwhite, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He expected her to not respond, to be cold and like marble beneath his touch but to his pleasant surprise she kissed him back. At first hesitantly and then as he let his desire take control, kissing her harder, she too returned the pressure.

"I'm a lot better then seven years ago, eh?" she muttered against his mouth, her yellow eyes were strangely hardened as she continued to stare past him.

"You're alive." Michael murmured against the corner of her lips as he kissed her everywhere. His hands slid up under her back, lifting her up to him and she squirmed awkwardly about, unable to move much due to how she was tied up.

"Duh." She shivered as he pressed his lips lightly against the hollow of her throat.

Kitalla herself was trying not to let herself sink into a state of dazed wonder as Michael defeated every dream of him she ever had with a single touch. So so real. So wonderful. She felt so alive and powerful when he kissed her. Nariat had tried to stoke this fire with her before- heavens knew she had tried to return his ardor, but it was Michael who brought her flames of passion to life.

Yet she also felt vulnerable as if he alone knew her weakness, her Achilles heal. But he wouldn't betray her- that was what they were. "Soulmate." She whispered the word with out meaning to, only saying it as she recalled a time Michael had said that to her. Years ago when she was so much younger and so much more foolish, she had been asking him why he was still with her and he had responded in his cheerful but serious way. "Because you're my soulmate, moron."

Of course she had scoffed at him, calling him every girly name she could think of to which he had only tickled her into submission for.

"Yes, Misaki." His voice was so raw with joy and Kitalla wanted to disappear. Disappear because she had only allowed him to start kissing her in hope that he would free her and then… "You're alive and you've come back."

Kitalla winced. She would betray him.

_Michael, oh Michael. I've been dead to you for years and yet hardly alive again you accept me as if I was only gone a day. You fool, you stupid fool. _She did not let herself cry as Michael held her against him, stroking her gently, apologizing for hurting her and whispering 'you're alive' against her skin in revelation. _Why you, though? Why not someone else? Why not Nariat? Why is it always you… Just you- only you. It's rather irritating. Like Romeo and Juliet- damn that story. I always hated it, never found the appeal in it. Life has an ironic sense of humor._

"Misaki." He murmured again, kissing her once more against the lips, his tongue pressing against her.

Longing rippled through Kitalla and she doubted she would be able to control herself fmuch longer when she felt his hands fumble with the ropes binding her.

One second.

Two.

Three.

Four.

The ropes loosened just as Michael sighed "Misaki" again, every intention clear in his voice as his hand crept up her side towards her chest.

"My name… is Kitalla."

"What?" he asked before yelping as she flipped him over her. Pain flared through her various wounds but determination conquered the pain. She leapt to her feet just as Michael was rolling about, bewilderment clear on his face.

"Misaki what are you doing?" he demanded, uncertainty slowly morphing into disbelief… She wouldn't…would she?

Kitalla summed up her best sneer. "I said: my name is Kitalla! I am not Misaki and I do not love you!" denial clung to her bitter lie and with that she kicked his gun under a dresser and started limping to the door.

"Oh no you don't!"

They could have been playing a game but Kitalla trembled slightly at the dark tone that crept into Michael's voice as he chased her out of the room.

_I need to find my bag! _She thought to herself as she stumbled out into the mess she had created. _Then I have to find the others! _Her eyes searched the wreakage about her and with a sigh of relief she spotted her black bag, covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Stop!" Michael ordered. Around the hall people's heads turned curiously at the sound of his raised voice. Kitalla struggled not to start panicking knowing that the moment she lost her cool was the moment everything failed.

Kitalla ignored him, leaping over piles and bodies, reaching down to snatch up her bag. "You won't catch me, Michael. I am not yours!" she yelled over her shoulder, running as fast as she could, all to aware of the footsteps becoming louder behind her.

Michael was catching up.

_Healthy male chasing injured female- somehow I doubt the bet is on me._

A heavy weight tackled her to the ground and she hissed as she found herself rolled over to stare up at Michael. He straddled her stomach, clamping her down with his weight.

"Looks like I caught you." He said calmly, blocking her attempts to punch him.

"Never the way you want though." She snapped back. "Let me go!"

Michael hesitated then said ever so slowly. "why. Just tell me why."

She snorted. A simple answer would never be enough to make up for everything. "Why what?"

"Why everything!" frustration leaked into his voice. "Misaki,"

Kitalla turned her head pointedly.

"Kitalla," he shook his head. "Dammit, you're still her! So what are you doing like this? Why did you disappear? What happened? Just tell me, dammit!"

"Fine." Kitalla's response must have stunned him because he blinked unsurely at her as she glared angrily up at him. "I left because of you."

"What?" he gasped, all color draining from his face. "Me?"

She sighed in exasperation. "No, you ninny! Full of yourself, much? Only part of the reason I left was you." Once again she tried to ineffectively wriggle free, giving up with a second sigh. "You lied to me." Her gaze met his almost wearily. "You never told me the truth."

"What truth?" he cried.

'The truth that my family was Coordinators and that I was given up to die. That my sister is alive. That my mother died giving birth to me and that my father tried to kill me because of that." She had thought that she had over come her past but even to her, her voice was filled with rage. Was it because that through her whole life, Michael, with out a doubt, was the first and only person that she had ever trusted. And he had betrayed her.

Michael's eyes widened with horror. "My brother told you." He whispered.

_Funnily enough, Michael had but let's not dwell on the details._ Kitalla thought, trying to mentally slow down the racing of her heart. "Does it really matter how I heard?" laughing cynically, she reached up and stroked the side of Michael's face. It was different then how she remembered- more grown up of course and she could feel the beginning of a bear forming on the edges of his jaw. "Michael, Michael, you lied to me and I dislike that." Her hand shook with the anger she kept from her voice.

"And that's why you left? That was a small thing- we could have over come it!"

"No." Kitalla shook her head. "I went to ORB because of that… I left Blue Cosmos because…of what happened in ORB." Anger burned within her eyes. Michael had never seen her so livid before as the pupils of her eyes thinned to tiny dark specks in orbs of flashing yellow. "Blue Cosmos- for a pure blue earth. That is what we stood for, right? Not for: A pure blood-red earth! And yet we slaughtered Naturals in ORB! Naturals! People we had claimed to defend! Blue Cosmos is not what it says it is." She shook her head in disgust. Once again she struggled to over throw him but she wasn't any stronger then him- they were both Naturals and she was already weak.

"ORB is full of Naturals who support Coordinators!" Michael argued, clamping her arms down in attempt to keep her still. He had to make her listen- to make her understand. They could sort things out and she could stay- that was what mattered. Because he still loved her. Always had. Always would. "They might as well be them!"

Kitalla froze but before Michael could feel an inkling of hope she flipped him over. They rolled about, struggling to get the upperhand over eachother. Kitalla was easily out matched, already weak and bleeding and once again Michael shoved her against the floor. This time she felt darkness creeping at the corners of her vision and only her determination kept her awake.

"We must make sacrifices for the good of our mother earth." Michael hissed.

"You have changed." Kitalla observed coldly. "You have become like your brother."

"You tried to kill my brother." Michael stated furiously. "How could you do that?"

Kitalla strained to draw a full breath, making a tiny shrug as she did. "Its not hard to change. You could say I've seen the light." She smiled angelically. "I have met so many good Coordinators who accept me despite being a Natural. So many Naturals who accept me despite my appearance. I will die to protect the good- no matter who."

Michael's eyes widened in horror at what she said. "You don't mean that!" he whispered.

She glared at him, her eyebrows raising. "Oh don't I? I knew from the moment I saw Muruta that I would mostly likely meet you here. I didn't want this to happen. Better you live with the dream that I died for Blue Cosmos rather then betrayed Blue Cosmos. Kill me. I will not stand for your incompetence. You are under orders to kill me so do it."

Michael gritted his teeth. "You don't know what you're saying."

She sneered. "I would rather die at your brother's hands then the hands of a coward." And to his surprise she drew up her legs beneath him and kicked him solidly in the chest, throwing him back a pace. In a flash she was rolling to her feet, her hand reaching out to grab a scorched gun from the ground as she did.

Michael froze as he heard the click of a gun cocking and he straightened up to see Kitalla aiming directly at his heart, her eyes narrowed.

"Blue Cosmos is evil." She said coolly. "Coordinators – Naturals; are we really so different? When I aim this trigger, it doesn't make a difference to me if my target is a Natural or a Coordinator. They are equal in my eyes. It's their actions and beliefs that make me stay my bullet. If you can't kill me as a Natural then kill me as a Coordinator." She hesitated then lowered her gun. "If you know any better then you won't follow me."

"You'll spare my life?" Michael growled, anger coursing through him. Behind him he could hear voices drawing close.

Kitalla said nothing but gave him a long stare before turning and bursting into a run, spinning the corner and leaving Michael alone to deal with what had happened.

Michael stared after her stunned, his mind completely blown by what had happened. Tears burned in the back of his eyes as his mind slowly began to grasp what was happening. Misaki had left him so many years ago. Left him sobbing for her name when she had been alive and healthy. It made him angry- it made him sad.

Misaki- his Misaki- had become someone else entirely and he sank to his knees feeling nauseous.

"Michael!" snapped a voice though he didn't look up as Muruta kneeled beside him. "You fool- where did she go?" A stinging slap crossed Michael's face as Muruta glared at him. "I give you one simple thing to do and you had to meddle with that- eh?"

Michael looked up, dazed, feeling so bewildered- so unsure of what he was feeling, only knowing that the pain in his chest came from his love for Misaki. For no matter the amount of years that had passed, Misaki had been the first and only love of his life. Michael was passionate about the world, he saw things through to the end. It was one of the few things he shared in common with Misaki. And loving Misaki seemed to only bring the end of either of them.

"Brother…. You knew she was alive." Michael whispered.

Muruta glared furiously. "Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"So that you could bring her back?" he gestured about them. "Same scene, different place. She isn't the girl you fell in love with."

Michael reflected on that for a moment and though he wanted to agree, his heart wouldn't let him. Because despite the way she had treated him, the moment he had seen Misaki start talking about Naturals and Coordinators he had recognized that same powerful, yet gentle passion within her that burned like a star.

"Now get up, I have something for you to do." Muruta said.

Feeling slightly broken, Michael stood up wearily. "What?" he asked. His brother held out something for him and Michael took it, examining it. His eyes widened. _All these years…._

Muruta sniggered. "The bitch was stupid enough to wear it here- just like I hoped she would. It was strung around her neck and now that we have it the _Alpha _can be activated." He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, shoving him. "Go! You know what to do."

Michael stared shocked at Muruta. "Misaki had this with her?" he gasped. _All this time- and she hadn't let go either. _His fingers clenched over the ring Muruta had handed him. The ring he had given Misaki so many years ago.

His blue eyes hardened and he nodded to his brother. "This isn't the end, Misaki." He muttered under his breath before taking off to the mobile suit room.

OOOOOOO

Kitalla sank to the ground, one hand clutching her leg where a metal fragment had lodged itself deeply and painfully into her thigh. Her breath came in short pants and she closed her eyes, struggling not to hyperventilate. "Shit, shit, shit!" she wanted to scream the words but instead mouthed them. Regaining her composure she glared at her injured leg- hoping that it wasn't embedded in muscle. But that was the least of her worries- where the hell are the others when she needed to find them? Did Blue Cosmos have them? Were they safe? _Am I safe? The only reason I'm alive is because I took advantage of Michael. _Kitalla glanced out the doorway of the small room she was hiding in. She thought it was some sort of filing room but couldn't tell and didn't dare turn on the light.

Exhaustion and agony warred within her- each sending waves of drowsiness through her. The pain was becoming a fire that warmed her, inviting her to relax and sleep. All she had to close her eyes…

Kitalla gritted her determined to overcome. _What do I do? I can't run around and look for them! _An idea occurred to her- but for it to work… she would have to believe in the fact that they could escape at least into space. "Oh screw it."

OOOOOOO

In a EA base on Earth

In a shadowed room, lit only by the dim, eery light of a computer screen, a blonde man dressed in a white bathrobe steadily examined the contents on the computer. He was relaxed, confident that he wouldn't be caught hacking into a Captain's computer, stealing information and forwarding it to Patrick Zala. As long as the Captain remained asleep-

"Mmmmm…" The sound of rustling cloth followed the soft, feminine mumble and he spun around his chair, eyes narrowed to examine the curvy figure of the woman who lay asleep in her bed.

Though the blanket came nearly up to her collar bone, it was quite obvious that she wasn't clothed beneath the blankets. Lying on the floor was evidence to the theory. Two uniforms lay scattered about as if they had come off in a flurry.

Creuset smiled and turned around again, once sure that the woman was still asleep. He had pleased her well- and she him, he must admit- and now he used the moment of her exhaustion and trust to his advantage. It was almost too easy to exploit her- especially having known her weakness. Her. The reason he was created.

Out of the three clones made in Project Pauper, he had been the first. Created on orders by the woman asleep behind him.

She had been rather young when she had sought out Muruta Azrael, asking him for a clone of Mu Le Flagga, a famous, respected pilot amongst all the nations. But of course, as Mu had already been around her age then they had to accelerate the growth of Creuset so that he could catch up with his 'brother'.

But they had messed it up and instead of slowing down as he got older, Crueset's cells were still aging. He was going to die soon, because of a woman's hope for him to be a double agent for them. Because of her love for Mu though the real Mu did not return it.

Instead, Creuset became a double agent for ZAFT, spying on EA instead for Patrick Zala who had promised to search for a cure for Crueset if he did. Now all he had to do was pretend to love the woman in the bed, and he would enjoy that, indeed. Manipulating her, twisting her about his finger to his will, meanwhile destroying her dreams.

Suddenly the blonde man froze, his eyes flaring wide. A news alert had popped up and he examined it with a furious intensity. "No!" he hissed, his fists clenching. "NO!"

World news:

Just a few days ago, on the eve of night, Lord Segal Clyne, a political leader in PLANT, was murdered in his home. On solving his death, evidence led authorities to believe that

Chairman Zala was responsible for the death of his long time political adversary. Patrick Zala was impeached the following day from office and placed in jail.

In the same day, the songstress, daughter of Lord Clyne, returned from her trip to Junius Seven. Returning full of hope for peace, the young woman's heart was broken at the news that her father had been murdered and the Clyne family is in mourning. As is all of PLANT, for Lord Clyne was a greatly respected, wise man.

On an interview, Lady Lacus Clyne said: "My father was a great man and I can not believe that someone would ever want to kill him. What has this proved, Sir Zala? Killing doesn't solve anything!"

When asked who she would she support to lead PLANT, the songstress motioned the election of Gilbert Dullindal. "I believe that he will lead our country to peace with the nations." The songstress had remarked, her eyes full of pain and determination.

Though it hasn't been determined who will be the next chairman or chairwoman of PLANT, Gilbert Dullindal is exceeding well in politics and is the most popular candidate currently.

Despite Patrick Zala's crime, Lady Lacus, ever forgiving, is willing to continue to pursue her engagement with Patrick Zala's son; a respected mobile suit pilot, Athrun Zala.

"The son is not to be punished for the crimes of the father. I have known Athrun Zala my whole life and I love him and hope we can find peace with each other despite what has happened." Lady Clyne had told…

Crueset exited from the screen, not bothering to read any farther. Anger gleamed in his eyes. "That bastard." He hissed. His nails dug into his palms.

"Mmmm, love?"

In a flash he had erased evidence of being on, turning the computer off. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Right here." He whispered back to the woman who was still mostly asleep, coming to awareness.

Blinking her eyes open to find him in the darkness she lifted the blanket- an invitation. "Come back to bed." Her voice, heavy with sleep had a note of sultriness to it.

Crueset smiled. He didn't know what he would do about Zala, but for now, he knew how he could distract himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NPOV – blue cosmos

Athrun had to force himself to stop constantly checking on Akira from the moment he saw her. Checking to make sure she wasn't a hallucination- that she was real and something within him swore he would never let her out of his sight again.

And when the Captain of Harmony threw the grenades he almost wondered if that was the end as the explosion rocked the ship tremendously. Darkness had seeped into his mind much to his horror- and yet he was saved by a beautiful-eyed angel who called out to him pleadingly. And he had answered- knowing instinctively that she needed his help, his protection and he would lay down his life for her.

He wasn't at all upset when he had found out that the Captain was MIA from her own explosion- though it bothered him to realize that Akira was. _Why? _He wondered as they ran side by side down the hallways; Akira's eyes were full of tears that were begging to be shed. That question and so many others were screaming within him- a torrent of confusion and desperation. Only Akira held the answers- only Akira held the key to his heart.

He wanted to grab her by the shoulders, shove her against the wall and demand her to explain herself. If not to him as a friend, then to him as a lieutenant- whatever would work.

"Damn, get down!" he shoved down on the top of Akira's head just in time as a bullet whizzed through the space her nose had occupied only a moment ago. In turn, Akira raised the gun she had acquired and fired- her attacker sliding to the ground with a low groan.

Behind her Yuna too crouched, his small eyes flashing about everywhere while he pushed lightly at Akira's shoulders. "Go! Go!" he muttered and Athrun felt a trickle of irritation to the purple-haired coward. The stupid idiot- didn't he get how bad their situation was? It wasn't like he was doing anything to help Athrun and Akira. How dare he act like it was them holding him up, if he wasn't Akira's friend Athrun might have felt justified in shooting Yuna himself. _Now, now, it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Yuna seems to know more about Akira then you do, would it? _A sly voice whispered in the back of his mind and Athrun shook his head slightly. _Now is not the time to be thinking about this or Yuna or…Akira. I have to focus._

Akira charged around a corner and Athrun mentally groaned, knowing that she was asking for death going so recklessly. Hearing her yelp he ran after her, finding her struggling with a huge man who wielded a butcher knife.

Before Athrun could make a move, Akira kneed the man expertly in the groin and then, as he leaned over in pain, crescent-kicked him to the head, knocking him side ways to the ground. Glancing back at Athrun, panting, she forced a small smile that did nothing to relieve the fear and sorrow in her eyes. "I'm alright." She assured, straightening up.

Athrun shook his head in disagreement but didn't say anything. Before Akira could twitch to move again he grabbed her by her arm, dragging her into a small, empty closet-like room. Yuna scurried after them a moment later and Athrun closed the door after him. They fell silent for a moment, listening to footsteps pound outside as guards ran past, shouting instructions to each other. When it grew quiet Athrun allowed himself to relax a degree.

"We can't just be running about now." He said slowly. "We need a plan."

Though he couldn't' see her in the darkness of the room, he felt Akira shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Yeah." She agreed.

It took him a moment to realize that she was waiting for him to suggest a plan. Athrun shifted, a warm feeling filling him to realize that she still trusted him. "Well, I came in the Aegis. If we can steal three suits and-"

"No,no,no!" Yuna came from Akira's other side. "You're going to have us traversing all over the ship! That's a terrible idea."

"Shhhh!" Akira hissed.

Athrun scowled slightly. "I was aware of that which is why I was going to say we should steal some uniforms and a small ship and escape."

"See?" Akira said pointedly. "Now keep quiet, you toad!" she shook her head in exasperation. "Athrun knows what he's doing." Confidence filled her voice, confidence in Athrun. Athrun found Akira's hand in the darkness and gave it a light squeeze to show her that her words had mattered.

Yuna huffed. "You would think you guys knew each other real well."

Akira's fingernails dug slightly into Athrun's palm. "Er." She said. "About that…"

Unease prickled through Athrun but he only tugged on Akira's hand. "Come on."

The three exited the room, stealthily picking their way down the cooridors, trying to find their way through the big ship.

"Worst happens- we step into the brig." Akira muttered as she followed Athrun down a hall.

Athrun shot her a reassuring smile. Well, it was more grim then reassuring and only belied Akira's words. She sighed. "I feel like we've been running in circles… We have no idea where we are."

Athrun grimaced in response, slowing to a halt. Yuna nearly bumped into him.

"What are we stopping for?" Yuna panicked.

"Shuuuudddup." Akira sighed, rubbing her head. "I'm having the biggest migraine and you are doing nothing to help it."

Concern animated from Athrun as he studied her for what had to be the millionth time. Dry blood caked her hairline and her injured arm was clutched to her chest in a protective manner, the other holding tightly onto her gun.

"That's the least of worries though, right now." Akira said hurriedly, noticing Athrun's steady gaze.

"We're sitting ducks." Yuna moaned.

"He's got a point- how many times are we going to do this? Run, stop, run stop." Akira sighed. "It's not like we're getting anywhere."

Athrun frowned. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Akira reddened. "Er."

"Maybe I should be in charge?" Yuna put in thoughtfully.

The bluenette and the blonde exchanged a long look full of wordless exasperation.

OOOOOOO

Aboard the EA cargo ship

Mirallia really didn't know why the others were squabbling. Sure it was a Coordinator but it was a Coordinator behind bars.

"Oi! Wake up." She rattled the bars with a kick of her foot before sliding the tray under.

The blonde haired pilot sat bolt upright, sweat dried on his face, his eyes wide. For a moment he looked bewildered as if he couldn't quite understand what was going on, then he saw the badge Mirallia had embroidered on her chest pocket. "You're that girl from earlier."

"Very clever, Coordinator."

The boy strode to the bars looking annoyed. "Why am I here?"

She gave him a dry look. "do I bother answering that?" she mused aloud before reaching forward to wipe some imaginary fleck of dust off her chest pocket. She smiled at him pointedly and he sagged back onto the edge of his bed, looking numbly at his breakfast.

"Send me back to my ship." he said, his voice low.

"The moment the war is over- gladly." Mirallia chuckled before moving to the cell opposite his to deposit a second tray to the two Coordinator girls.

Following her across the tiny aisle, Dearka noted the familiar pink-haired girls and gasped.

"Lady Clyne!" he stammered in shock of actually meeting the famous songstress here of all places! _It's a real shame too that we're in such a state… Now that Athrun has Akira, Lacus is free for, well, me!_

_Oops- bad Dearka, bad bad bad Dearka. _

At the sound of her name, Lacus looked up wearily from where she sat beside her bodyguard. Looking at her fellow prison mate she blinked in surprise. "You're Athrun's friend- Dearka."

Mirallia paused, caught halfway between the two cells. She glanced at the pink-haired girl who had to be around her own age and felt slightly torn. _She IS Lacus Clyne… If the EA federation finds out just what Coordinator they have here… _Pity welled in her for a moment before she shook her head. "I would be careful." She muttered, partially to herself, and to the others.

Dearka's eyesbrows went up slightly as he overheard the amber-haired girl's words right before she walked out. _What the…_

OOOOOOO

Cagalli's POV (CPOV)

"Yuna! You moron!" I lowered my gun, surveying the carnage before us- searching for the purple-haired boy. He had burst into a run, screaming as he took off down the hall when we had been jumped by three men.

"Akira, look at this!"

I glanced once more around up and down the hallway where we had staged our most recent debut before hurrying over to Athrun.

The blue-haired Coordinator was kneeling besides the corpse of one of the Blue Cosmos and I winced slightly as I skirted around a pool of blood. "What is it?"

"They are pilots." Athrun said slowly. "And they were headed in that direction." He gestured his head to the left.

"You think we're on the right track?" I smiled hopefully and Athrun nodded, looking up. The smile faded from his face as his brow crinkled.

"Where is your friend?"

I sighed. "I have no idea."

OOOO

Narrator POV

Breathing hard, Yuna bolted down hallways, his arms crossed over his head in a feeble form of protection. He felt immensely proud with himself as he managed to run about unscathed (then again, Blue Cosmos's main focuses now were probably on Kitalla and Cagalli- not that he would admit it.) _A trash duct- she mentioned a trashduct and suits and that's how I'll get out. Then I'll return to the Harmony and I'll… _Well… he would work out the finer details of that plan alittle later.

"Eep!" he skidded to a halt at the corner of a hall way as two girls carrying baskets walked past chattering.

"I heard there's a Coordinator aboard!" whispered one of the girls. "What should we do if we run into him?"

"Run!" said the other girl, a brunette. She shook her head. "If we met one we would both be dead in a second and that would be- oh!" she stumbled and an empty can fell from her basket, clinking on to the floor, rolling towards Yuna.

The girl spun about, tripping over her own feet, bending down to get it. "Oh!" she said again, her green eyes widening at the sight of Yuna.

Her friend turned her head slightly, her mouth opening in mid-breath.

They stared at each other for a moment, Yuna's mind working overtime.

"A COORDINATOR!" the brunette screamed, dropping her basket of what looked like papers and cans and running pell-mell down the hall- her friend hot on her heels.

Yuna stared for a moment then felt a grin spread across his face and he chuckled to himself. "Ha. Will ya look at that." He kicked at the can, watching it sail down the hall way before skittering across the floor. "They think I'm a-"

Whomp!

OOOOOOO

"Oh." Kitalla raised her eyebrows as she looked down at the limp body. "You're not Blue Cosmos." She lowered the gun she held her in hand- having used the butt of it to knock out the purple-haired youth before her. "Your Cagalli's friend? Eh?" she prodded him with a toe but he gave no response. Her shoulders slumped. "Damn. This sucks."

For a split moment her mind considered leaving him there – useless waste of air that he was- but then, the mental sound of Cagalli's voice berating her changed her mind. "That idiot princess better be worth it." She mumbled, wondering how she was going to drag an extra sorry ass along with her and fight off random attackers. "All I'm saying is you better not be fat." She mumbled, leaning down.

OOOOOOOO

CPOV

"Er," I hesitated, holding the tight-form-fitting pilot's suit before me and Athrun flushed.

"I'll keep an eye out for guards." He said, turning his back to me as only a gentleman should.

I smiled slightly though I, too, was blushing a deep red as I began removing my thicker outer clothing that would prevent the suit from fitting as it should. Athrun stood at the doorway to the pilot's lockers, his head sticking out into the hall way as he peered about for guards.

Very aware of his presence my nerves tingled and I shivered as I pulled my shirt over my head revealing my thin blue cami and my bra straps. "So, how did…" I paused, feeling foolish for starting a conversation at such a dire point of time (not to mention the fact that I was getting changed.).

Athrun shifted his weight slightly, his head twitching toward me on reflex only to freeze as if he had suddenly remembered again what I was doing. He had already gotten dressed, simple for him too seeing as his uniform fit snuggly under the suits. "What is it?" he asked gently.

I bit my lip.

"You're chewing on your lip aren't you?" he accused when I didn't reply and I yelped.

"How did you know that?" I demanded, feeling my face get fiery hot. "Are you looking?" I crossed my arms over my chest in a fail-attempt at covering myself.

Athrun shook his head, his back still to me. "No- it's just something you always do." He laughed softly and I felt something in me quiver and melt.

Fantastic. I was melting.

"But what were you going to ask me?" he pressed.

"Nothing…well…I was just wondering how you ended up here… seeing as…" I swallowed, turning my head away slightly to gaze at my partially-clothed reflection.

"Seeing as I thought you were dead?" Athrun's voice was flat and I jabbed my thumb at the corner of my eye to flick away an errant tear.

"Yes." I whispered, almost sounding meek- and believe me when I say this: I don't do meek.

Athrun feel silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I just happened to see Kitalla leave in her GUNDAM and I took chase after her and followed her aboard."

"Oh…" I thought this over for a moment before realizing what his intention had been. "If you were able to connect the Harmony with Blue Cosmos then ZAFT could say I…uh, Princess Attha is involved with Blue Cosmos." This time my thumb didn't make it in time to squash the second tear that gathered in my lashes before streaking down my cheek. Something in my stomach felt funny- not nauseous but not well either. Made me feel like I didn't belong here- here with him.

_And I don't._

_But what I would give to be able to._

"Yeah." Athrun seemed to hesitate and I wondered what questions he was dying to ask me then. _Perhaps he'll ask me where the Princess is… Or if I killed 'her'. _I thought sadly before heaving a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um. Nothing. Just a little cut that's all." I grimaced, eyeing my reflection unhappily. In fact my wound did hurt and blood still oozed from it, down my shoulder blade and chest. Running about obviously hadn't helped it scab over. "Oh well." I murmured reaching down with a wince to pull my suit up to my waist over my legs.

"Wait." Athrun backed from the door and examined a keypad next to the entrance. I watched him carefully as I shifted my suit around till the wrinkles were smoothed out and I could walk comfortably.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Jamming the door." He explained as his fingers pressed numbers on the keypad in a rapid succession. The door slid shut with a whisper of air and he sighed. "There we go- can I turn around now?"

"What?" I snapped, thrown off guard, now wriggling desperately into my suit.

"Do you have pants on?"

"Um, yes, um-" my cheeks grew hot as I struggled to pull the sleeve for the shoulder opposite my wounded shoulder on.

"Shirt?"

"Er."

Athrun turned around anyway and I yelped as his green eyes met mine- his face tinted pink.

"What are you doing?" I all but screeched at him. Even in a moment of panic I remembered all manners. Especially the one where gentlemen were supposed to _remain _facing the other direction when a lady got dressed.

"Stop moving!" he ordered, walking over briskly to me. I snatched at my other sleeve- well aware of how thin the cami felt against my skin and how electricity seemed to jolt through me with every step he took.

"You stop moving!" I snapped, staggering back until my back was against the smooth mirror. I jabbed my hand through the clingy sleeve as Athrun came to a halt in front of me, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

Athrun ignored me, reaching one hand up to hold my sleeve in place and the other to probe at my cut. "That looks like it might have cut through muscle." He murmured, speculating.

"Knowing that won't help me." I pointed out.

"Hmmm." His hand slid down from my shoulder, down my side to my waist. His palm rested on my hip, his thumb sliding up under the thing cloth of my cami.

I froze, my knees wobbling unexpectedly from…exhaustion. Definitely exhaustion.

Athrun's green eyes flicked up to mine and despite the weariness, the anger, fear and bewilderment, there was a hint of…mischief. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, laughing. His other hand came down to rest on my opposite hip and if it weren't for the mirror behind me, I doubted I would still be standing.

I licked my lips. "Obviously not what I think you're doing because of course that would be weird. I mean, considering everything that's happened and whats going on and where we are and what we have to do." I doubted he understood a mumble of what I said as I chattered nervously at the speed of light.

Athrun smirked at me, obviously amused by flustered state of incoherency. Jerk.

He had to know what he was doing to me- had to know! I mean why would he be leaning torwards me otherwise? And why would he-

Kiss me.

Athruns' lips had barely brushed against mine when there was a soft ripping sound and I felt the warm brush of his hand against my navel. Despite the nerves within me that were burning up as if they had come into contact with the sun, I felt oddly relaxed- as if suspended in the sky of heaven. _Oh…oh this is…_

All reason and logic was departing my brain as my lips molded against his and his arm went around me, clutching me against him. We kissed rather desperately, longingly. My hands entangling into his thick blue locks and his warm hands holding me so gently and protectively.

_We so shouldn't be doing this! Oh my God- I do not want my last moments in this world to be kissing! _The more rational side within protested rather weakly.

_Oh shut the hell up. _I thought absentmindedly as I moaned hungrily against Athrun's mouth. He called out every fire of passion within- excited me and made me forget everything. How could I just forget everything? There was so much out there to think about but-

Athrun was the only part that mattered. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'.

_You're perfect. So perfect. _Something within me whispered and my eyes opened for a split second as I gasped for breath. Athrun's green eyes, dazed with the strength of my response and full of… of…love captured mine in a heart beat. Those emerald pools of heat, mystery, darkness and passion. Those eyes that reminded me of a dream I had once had, though I couldn't remember what of. Children's laughter. The roar of an ocean. The sway of palm trees. Peace. Perfection. Happiness.

If only…

"Athrun." I gasped, feeling shaken- my eyes wide. "What-"

Athrun seemed to shake himself out of a reverie as he blinked and stepped back…what seemed like an inch- two at the most. "You're right." He murmured even though I hadn't said anything. He reached back to my stomach and to my surprise finished a tear in my cami, ripping of a strip of fabric.

"What?" I repeated, feeling kind of out of it- understandable of course, my brain still hasn't come back quite yet.

Athrun smiled at me, his hands quickly binding my shoulder with the piece of my cami.

"I…" I felt stupid for not realizing what he had intended to do. _So why had he kissed me? _I gazed at my hands that had fallen limply to my sides.

My head jerked up again though when there was a small zip sound and Athrun zipped my suit shut. I blushed as he patted the collar shut over the zipper, checking to make sure the suit was in well condition. "Er. Thanks."

Athrun's gaze met mine- strangle dark, but not in an angry way. "We'll finish that later."

I didn't even have to ask what he meant.

I didn't want to tell him that that would be probably impossible. "Yeah." I said softly, wondering why I was so easy to bend. Athrun had me completely caught and with so much as a touch everything in my head seemed to completely disappear for a while.

Like the fact that we were like pigs in a slaughterhouse being where we were.

Oh and the fact that we were raised to be enemies of eachother him being the son of the Chairman and me…

Princess? Who? Me?

Yeah, right.

I wish.

Trying to make conversation as we buckled our helmets into place I said. "I hope the others are okay."

"I'm sure they're fine." Athrun said shortly and I winced, remembering a moment late that my friends weren't exactly on the top of his buddy list.

"Yeah- well, at least I'm sure Kitalla is alright. She, at the least, came with some common sense." I sighed, shaking my head wearily. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Kira. 'Yeah, so, Kira…remember Ralphie? Your pet dog? Remember how you used to have to take him on walks? And then remember how I asked you if I could hold the leash even though we both knew Ralphie pulls really hard and you told me no but I took the leash anyway and Ralphie got away and ran across the street where he got hit by a car? Yeah. Him. Well, let's pretend Yuna was Ralphie; how does that make you feel?'." I shook my head with a snort even though there was nothing humorous about it.

Athrun fiddled with his helmet, loosening it's hold about his neck slightly. "Who is Kira?"

"Oh." I flushed, realizing I hadn't mentioned anything about Kira before to him. "He's a friend."

"The friend…who died?"

I fidgeted with the gloves of the suit. "No." We fell silent and I could almost feel his disappointment- we both knew I was lying. "Well…" I sighed. "Yes. Turns out he wasn't dead. Like me."

I knew shouldn't have added in that 'like me' part because the atmosphere went from tense to brittle.

"You're keeping something from me." Athrun accused, crossing his arms over his chest. His green eyes narrowed, staring at me hard as if he was trying to read my mind.

I gnawed on my bottom lip before realizing that that was a clear give away. "It's complicated."

He snorted in disbelief.

"It is!" I said defensively. "Besides- it shouldn't matter anything to you!" I yelled, feeling miserable. _What a place to start a fight, Cagalli_. I thought to myself.

Athrun swore and I knew that if he wasn't wearing his helmet he would have raked his hand through his midnight hair in frustration. "Dammit, we're not having this conversation."

"What conversation?"

"The one where I ask what the hell you've been doing all this time and you defend your reasons."

"I don't have to tell you nothing." I muttered though I followed him out the door opposite the one he had jammed as he motioned to me.

The plan was to blend in and just find a small ship and shoot our way out- hopefully.

Simple, effective and dangerous as hell.

I paused in the door way to the pilot's room, feeling a pang of nerves. "There's no going back."

"There never was to begin with." Athrun said simply from where he stood a foot away, trying to look casual though I could see how antsy he was. We were quite literally surrounded by Blue Cosmos now- pilots and engineers walking around, talking casually. If at any moment our cover was blown…

"I know but…" I sighed. "I hope the others are okay…wherever they are."

OOOOOOO

_All systems online._

Kitalla sighed in relief as she slid into her cockpit seat. The journey from the spaceship to the Chaos had seemed endless- a never ending trail of darkness. But at last she was here. _Of course- my endeavors will be pointless if the others can't escape… _

"Ughhh." Yuna rolled over with a groan and his eyes blinked open. "What…"

"Happened? No idea- some bloke clobbered you and I jumped in at the nick of time to save your scrawny, er, hide." Kitalla cheerfully lied.

Yuna rubbed his head. "Am I bleeding?" he whispered in a tone of horror.

"Like a turkey with it's head cut off."

Yuna's eyes bulged and opened his mouth, drawing a breath to scream.

"I kid, I kid." She sighed.

"You're such a child!" Yuna snarled once confirming that Kitalla was telling the truth and he wasn't bleeding all over.

"Ouch- that stung…like a gnat." Kitalla pulled her helmet, letting her black hair untuck from the collar of her uniform, floating around her head.

"What are we doing?" Yuna asked irritably, stumbling up besides her, rubbing a hand through his long purple hair.

"Hmm… Sending a message." Kitalla said calmly as the engines through out her magnificent machine purred to life and the _Chaos _uncoiled it's self, it's wings spreading and lighting up with energy. The machine leapt from the floating hunk of rock and began to soar stealthily towards the Blue Cosmos ship.

"To Athrun and Cagalli?"

"Of course- I have to let them know we're here, right?" she cocked her head. "You should probably start holding onto something." _Battle systems activate- begin charging main energy cannon. Target: head of ship. _The screens infront of her zoomed up on her target and she thought her confirmation. In response she felt the gears beneath her groan as the bottom jaw of the _Chaos _lowered slightly to reveal the cannon within.

"Will it hit from this far away?"

"Yes- though it won't be as powerful." Kitalla replied shortly to Yuna, mentally adjusting distance and power dials in her mind with the _Chaos. _

_Whenever you're ready, my _Chaos.

_Cannon ready. Target locked. Battle system enacted. _Replied her weapon, friend and guardian.

_Fire!_

OOOOOO

NPOV

They were starting to draw attention. People's gazes darted back to them uncertainly time to time all around the docking bay.

I twitched uncomfortably. A few feet away from me, Athrun was arguing with an engineer to let us aboard one of Blue Cosmos's skygrasper models.

The engineer wouldn't let him with out an A-Okay from the Captain.

_We need to get out of here! We've wasted way too much time! _My thoughts were jittery and knowing that sooner or later they would be hauled in for questioning anyway, I grabbed a solid wrench that had been floating harmlessly in the air. Stalking towards the arguing engineer I smacked it against my palm in agitation, grabbing his attention.

"You will let us aboard that skygrasper _now_!" I ordered, my amber eyes practically shooting sparks.

The engineer went pale, and considering how tan his skin was, that was something. "No." he squeaked.

"What did you say?" I hissed, feeling Athrun's gaze flit from me to the engineer.

The engineer made a small mumbling squeak sound that sounded like. "Make me."

I narrowed my eyes to slits, raising my choice of weapon slightly. "Say hello to my little -"

BOOOOOM!

I yelped in surprise as suddenly the ship seemed to convulse, shaking terribly. Alarms flashed and pilots started streaming towards their choice of weapons. I was thrown backwards and Athrun shot his arm out to catch me around the shoulders.

"We're under attack!" An engineer screamed.

Athrun looked bewildered but I gasped, a smile spreading across my face. I let go of the wrench, grabbed Athrun's hand and leapt for the ship's cock pit, the weightless effect of being in space towing us up to the open cock pit. This time the engineer made no move to stop me. "It's the _Chaos!" _I told him excitedly. "Kitalla's out there!"

Athrun didn't' seem to be quite as elated as me but he nodded and before I could make a move, slid into the cock pit seat, pulling me down on top.

"Uh." I murmured softly, having intended to go grab a separate ship. The dome-like top of the sky grasper lowered slowly down, sealing shut around us into a tiny, tiny cocoon. And then I realized something. Skygraspers were not made for two people to share one seat.

I shifted around uncomfortably on Athrun's lap, feeling…kinda… squashed- not that I'm whining or anything.

Athrun's arms stretched around me on either side to the controls and he peered over my shoulder- focused. Around us other mobile suits and skygraspers were powering up and the engineers were evacuating the launch pads. "Here we go." He warned.

"We need to set up a connection with the _Chaos. _" I told him. "Or we might be shot down."

He nodded. "The _Aegis _is out there. We need to get to it and then we can return to the _Demi-god _safely."

I was glad he couldn't see my face as my teeth bit into my bottom lip and guilt burned within me. "Yeah." I said softly.

The engines thrummed to life and we floated off the ground slightly. "Ready?" Athrun asked, moving his head forward over my shoulder to peer at me from the corner of one green eye.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against him, wishing that this was one of the moments I could enjoy how perfect it felt to be sitting no his lap leaning against him rather then one of the moments where we're running for our lives. "Always." I said.

OOOOO

NPOV aboard the Chaos

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Yuna screamed, unable to take it as Kitalla began the second chorus of 'Hit me with your best shot'.

Kitalla grinned cynically at him as she swerved through beams of energy, twisting and turning. Behind her, Yuna clutched onto the back of her seat for dear life. "You disapprove of my choice of a victory song."

"Your singing is unbearable." Yuna sniffed and Kitalla frowned slightly.

She didn't seem to think it was too much to ask for. She save him, she get to sing. Nothing wrong there. "Die you pesky, inferior things." She hissed, cutting through multiple mobile suits in front of her.

Suddenly a static-sound filled the _Chaos _and she blinked in surprise. Someone was accessing the _Chaos's_ private radio channel.

"_Ki-La."_

"What was that?" she demanded sharply.

"I think it was 'Kill her', but with an accent." Yuna gasped as she spun the _Chaos_ once again.

"Eh? Is that so?"

"_Kitall-"_

"No. No. No." she shook her head. "That was definitely my name right there. Well, most of it."

"It's a trick!" Yuna said.

"_Kita- it's…and Athrun…Aboard…Sky…sper."_

"Care to decode that one, Sherlock?" Kitalla spat at Yuna.

"Yes. Clearly they have that Coordinator bastard hostage on their skygrasper."

"_Kitalla-you….freaking… stu…idiot…I'm…gonna…kill….you!"_

"No. Clearly that is not him being held hostage." Kitalla rolled her eyes before quickly scanning her screens. "Obviously Athrun and the princess are out here some where." She flicked a switch on the com-radio and said slowly. "Where are you?"

A moment later. "_Sky…grasp…"_

Skygrasper. Kitalla's eyes widened at this revelation then went flat a second later and she flicked the switch again and hissed. "_Which_ one?"

"_Twirl-" _

"Twirl?" Kitalla repeated, mystified.

"Oh my God!" Yuna barked a laugh as he studied a monitor to her right. "Some idiot pilot out there is spinning like a complete moron!"

Kitalla gritted her teeth, glancing at the screen and sure enough, there was a skygrasper spinning aimlessly about. She flicked the switch. "Thank you." She purred sweetly through her teeth. "Much obliged." The radio fell silent and she snarled. "Pain. In. The. Bum!"

OOOOO

CPOV

"Where did she go?" I demanded after losing sight of the Chaos. It had split into action, slicing through enemies leaving a trail of destruction.

Suddenly the metal around us creaked and a shudder went through the skygrasper. Next thing I knew, the screens went black. Something was covering them. Athrun gasped. "She's over top of us!"

"What?" I asked.

"She's holding on to us!"

The radio channel came in clear, Kitalla's sarcastic voice filling the tiny cock pit.

"_Welcome to Chaotic Airlines, if you will just hold on for a second as I…um, take care of something."_

A thrumming began to tremor through our ship. "What is she doing now?" I whispered in the dark to Athrun.

"It feels like she's charging energy."

"The _Chaos's_ main cannon!" I murmured back, realizing what Kitalla was trying to do. Take out her enemies in one shot.

"I still don't like her," Athrun said. "But I have to admit she knows what she's doing."

"You have no idea." I sighed. The trembling came to a climax then a shockwave rippled through the skygrasper along with the dim sound of explosions.

"_Shall we return before they recuperate?" _Kitalla asked cheerfully and the darkness fell away from the screen as the Chaos's wings (for that was what had wrapped around us, protecting us) withdrew. Bits of metal glittered in the darkness and the Blue Cosmos mother ship was aiming their posterior cannons for us. Multiple mobile suits were regrouping and Athruns' arms tightened around me as he put our small ship into gear.

Before us the _Chaos_ flew like a sword cutting through the darkness, trying to clear our way. _"Stay on my tail!" _Kitalla told us. _"Fall behind and I'll kick your ass!"_

The cockpit fell quiet once more and I fidgeted, feeling useless and uncomfortable. "Well," I turned to face Athrun slightly. "How was your day?"

OOOOO

NPOV

Kitalla really wasn't much of a battle person. She didn't feel very honed to war and fighting. But somehow, thanks to her tinkering skills, she found herself out here, wiping out Blue Cosmos because…she could.

Well, that and she had to.

"Ya' know what, Captain."

"Hn." She grunted, unable to spare the idiotic human behind her a wit of attention. Could he not see that she was trying to save their lives? No pressure or anything.

"I thought it would be worse but you're making this look easy."

Her eyes narrowed and she resisted the urge to slap him. _Though I really oughta._

Lights flared in the darkness and Kitalla gasped. "Did they just call a retreat?"

"This is fantastic." Yuna grinned. "You better run!" he yelled as their foes sped back to the mothership.

"No….Nononono." Kitalla shook her head. "Why would they do this? Something is going to happen."

The mothership began to pick up speed, soaring away from them and Cagalli's voice carried through the radio.

"_I think something already did."_

Kitalla's brow furrowed for a moment, confused then suddenly something dawned upon her and a tremble ran through her. "No."

OOOOO

NPOV aboard the

"_No."_

The denial in the voice did nothing to answer Cagalli's bewilderment as suddenly the _Chaos _burst into action, shooting forward swiftly.

"Follow her!" Cagalli yelled.

"I can't- the _Aegis-"_ Athrun protested only to find his hands knocked away as his blonde friend took control of the skygrasper, streaking after the _Chaos._

"You can come back and get it." She replied through gritted teeth. "You heard what she said earlier- we fall behind and she kicks our ass! Believe me when I say this- Kitalla is very good at kicking ass."

OOOOOOO

NPOV aboard the Alpha

Michael swallowed, trying to remember that this was a service to not just Blue Cosmos but the world. Yet still, these orders- his brother's orders- only felt like a mission to slaughter. Michael was a pilot, a soldier. He had killed many people before- but not like this.

His hands spread flat on the panels in front of him- the panels, the technology the machine that Misaki had built. _Alpha, activate nuclear weapons. _

With a hum, the Alpha began preparations for a weapon that had not been apart of Misaki's original design. Not part of Misaki's design at all. Muruta had thought it would be interesting to look into the power of a nuclear missile with the GUNDAM. All he had needed was the ring and now they had it. Michael had it.

Alpha_, target the _Harmony's _engines. Full power. Annihilation. _Dozens of people were about to die, all at the hands of Michael.

"If I do this…" he whispered. "There's no going back." Mass-murder. No matter what you call it, no matter how you put it, it was mass murder.

His eyes closed, he couldn't bring himself to watch the destruction that was about to unfold. _Just one word- that's all it will take. One word and then it's over. One word._

An image filled his head- one he had been trying to repress. Misaki- not Kitalla- but Misaki as he had once known her with a look of unguarded joy on her face as she surveyed the machine she and Michael had built together. _"It's for you, Michael." _She had said, adoration shining in her beautiful yellow cat-eyes. _"It's to protect you." _She, short as she was, wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. Michael had rested his chin on her head, settling his own arms around her waist. _"Now,"_ Misaki had continued, her voice slightly muffled against his broad chest. "_Now we fight together, for always." _

_Always, but did you really mean it then, Misaki? Or were you already planning to leave and rip my heart into two in the process. _Michael tensed but then opened his eyes, feeling something wet shimmer in them. "I can't do it." He whispered to himself. "I can't." Kitalla may have at one point been Misaki, but it seemed Misaki was never coming back. Misaki was dead to the world. And he couldn't disrespect her memory by doing something she would have considered barbaric. Mass murder. If Misaki had been alive she would have been horrorfied at what they had done to the _Alpha. _No, it was more then that, she would hold her self accountable for these people's deaths, for the _Alpha's _transformation. She would feel disgraced, ashamed…and always angry at Michael for letting them do it, for him doing it.

A small warning popped up- a warning that the _Chaos_ was drawing close and Michael stiffened in his seat, knowing he had not much time left to make a decision. "Kitalla…" he whispered, the word feeling alien on his mouth- alien to associate the name with the person he had dreamed of marrying years ago. Flipping a switch he got in contact with his brother and said. "Er, We're having problems."

"_What?" _snapped Muruta impatiently.

"Well, it is our first time trying out the entire Gundam as a whole." Michael said carefully. "The weapons are just getting scrambled in the machine."

There was a moment of silence and then Muruta said. "_Hmm, you are right. This is a prototype. Alas, I'll give it a try." _

Michael paused. "Give what a try?" he said slowly.

"_Well, when we were equipping the nuclear weapon system to the _Alpha _we installed an extra little gadget that helps us activate it from afar-ah, excellent. I see you already have the Harmony targeted. Good work brother, I'll take it from here. On my command, three, two, one-"_

"No," Michael whispered in horror, his eyes flying up just once to glance at the Chaos, the beautiful dragon spiraling towards them with grace and majesty like an avenging angel, intent on obliterating her prey. Then to the _Harmony _a rather defenseless ship, floating with an air of childish hope an innocence as death lifted it's scythe over head. "No."

"_Fire."_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Aboard the Harmony

The brig crew sat in silence in the brig, watching as the Alpha raised it's strange weapon, glowing with an eerie red light.

A Natural who had just arrived for her shift at CIC let out a soft sound of fear, her large brown eyes wide and shimmering with tears.

"Shields are being maintained." Nariat checked from where he stood behind the empty Captian's chair. _Kitalla. _

A Coordinator nodded from where he sat. "It would take a serious weaponfire to get through this baby." He said confidently.

Nariat breathed a sigh of relief. The Gundam before them was alien to their data bases, and also out of range of their weapons- but knowing that their shield would at least protect them from mobile suit fire until Kitalla made it was comforting.

The CIC let out a shaky breath. "So we'll be okay." She asked.

Nariat glanced at the younger girl, barely nineteen with her short blond hair in two pig tails. "Of course." He said gently. "Look, Kitalla is coming. Kitalla will protect us."The belief in his voice seemed to make all the tension in the room disappear, replaced by the overwhelming trust for their Captain. Nariat's heart swelled slightly in pride and happiness as the mighty-dragonic figure of the _Chaos _soared towards the Alpha, a great and terrible beauty. She was alive. She was coming back.

Through out the hours she had been gone Nariat had been worrying- what if she didn't come back. What if she died. What if she met whoever sang the song to her heart and stayed with him. What if….what if she left the _Harmony_, the crew…him. But there she was, coming home.

"It's okay." Nariat murmured to the crew, smiling. "Kitalla is here- everything is alright."

And even as the glow in the strange gundam grew and grew there was no fear- for how could any body be afraid. Kitalla was there, and like countless times before they knew she would protect them, somehow. She always had a trick up her sleeve and before they knew it the day would be over and they would be celebrating her, Yuna's and Cagalli's return to the ship. And it would be like nothing had ever changed. Cause with Kitalla they were invincible, fearless, forever. Because Kitalla, their beloved Captain, made the possible impossible.

And as the world seemed to slow to match their pulsing heart beats- and the fiery beam shot towards them like a hellish bullet, they still had no fear, but only a strange confidence and pride in their Captain. And until the last moment they waited with bated breaths and hopeful eyes for their fearless leader to do the impossible save them. But they waited in vain…

OOOOOOOO

Aboard the Chaos.

It was like she was watching the world in stages- shutter after shutter. As the _Chaos _soared through the darkness and she saw the _Alpha _floating there almost as if it was waiting…waiting for her.

She tensed, waiting for it to attack her when she realized that it's weapon wasn't raised towards her but to her ship. Which was rather dumb, having your back to your enemy, especially when your weapon would merely deplete some of her ship's shield. She would know, she built the initial gun weapon for the _Alpha. _

But then, a strange light glowed about the gundam, originating from it's weapon and Kitalla paused, almost hypnotized by the light. That weapon it held…it….it wasn't hers. "How…strange." She whispered softly, narrowing her eyes. "What are you up to…Michael…" for she had no doubt who was piloting it. If both the _Alpha_ and Michael were on the same ship then she had no doubt at all. It had been a gift from her to him once upon a time and yet she felt rather furious with the fact that he dared to use it against her. Turn her gift against her. A gift that held so much of her in a way. Something she considered precious, or at least, had once considered precious.

"I have changed and so have you…" she paused, her voice growing cold with fury. "And so has _my Alpha." _If Yuna understood anything of what she said he made no comment as she prepared the _Chaos_ for battle once again, her rage animating from her. What had Michael done to the _Alpha_? How dare he use it! How dare he!

"Don't turn your back to me." She snarled, the _Chaos_ shooting a few feet forward only to stumble to a halt as she gasped, stunned. A streak of light burst from the _Alpha's_ gun tip and struck through the _Harmony's_ shield as if it wasn't there. Burned through the _Harmony_ it's self as if it wasn't there. As if it had never existed and just like that, the _Harmony was gone… _

Kitalla froze, her mind unable to comprehend what she had seen- her heart feeling as if it had beat it's lasting her chest. The world around her…was shattering into tiny little glass pieces that rained down like tiny, glittering stars.

Something ripped inside of her chest- perhaps the tether to sanity, perhaps the knot that tied her to the _Harmony _or perhaps it was the thread that always gave her hope, no matter how bleak it might be. Rip. Rip. Rip.

Fragments of the ship blasted through the air from the explosion, chipping at the metal of the _Chaos _and though she could hear the princess and her knight and the coward behind her screaming she held silent, watching, almost marveling as pieces of all kinds of metal soared through the darkness like glittering stars.

Her world had shattered, her hope for finding a place she belonged faded like the dying light of a setting sun and yet still not a tear slipped down her cheek, not a whisper from her lips as she watched the darkness be lit by terrible explosions.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, as the glittering glass of her world rained about her, she tried to catch one of those sparkling stars only to gasp in pain as they sliced streaks of red across her hands. And before she knew it, she was alone, walking across broken glass that was stained in her blood- walking with out purpose and with out hope. And never did she look down at the red-tainted pieces of glass, knowing that they would reflect faces that weren't there, faces that were gone. Faces of people she loved and cared for and who loved her as well.

Kitalla closed her eyes and in one with the _Chaos _turned her back on her dying home and family. It felt like she was dying and she wondered why the roaring in her ears, the screaming in her mind wouldn't end. Was she choking on something? Was her heart really frozen dead in her chest?

And at last the single question that she could not find an answer for asked. _How…how can I go on? What is there left for me?_

It took all she had not to keel over in her cockpit from gulf of mental agony erupting inside. All she had not to let the tears cascade down her cheeks, not to let the howl of anguish building in her throat free. All she had to whisper, softly and gently. "Good bye."

**Ouch, is Kitalla being cold or what. O.o And yeah, I knew from the beginning I was going to destroy the Harmony. When everyone was talking about Nariat and Kitalla I was like *gulp*… So,,, yeah, Nariat and Kitalla ain't going to be happening any time soon, sorry *cough***

**And actually, there was more to this chapter but I hated how it went and got rid of it for now. And as to why it took forever to write this chapter, I kept rewriting the end because I wanted to nail down exactly what Kitalla's first reaction would be. I didn't think Kitalla would be the character to get wheepy all asudden so trying to keep her in character I spent a zillion or so hours trying to perfect the ending.**

**In the end I still feel like I betrayed her present personality during her get-to-gether with Michael, however I needed to bring Michael's character in strongly so that when ya-know, he kinda offed the Harmony you sorta remember the fact that they were like, uh 'soulmates'. God, Michael you're such a sappy mor-oh wait, where am I? Right…Um, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter , please review and HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

**Azetta**

**Jabberbomb**

Whoa, it's a jabberbomb, a short one, but a jabber bomb nevertheless

But I have to rant about something! My latest addiction: Buffy the vampire slayer.

I got addicted to the show in the past couple months and was addicted up till the end of the third season. When I watched the last episode and Angel left I sorta started frothing at the mouth more or less. I would not be able to watch BVS (buffy show) with out knowing Angel would come back. So I went to wiki and google and stufferez and looked up synopsis of seasons and youtube to where I looked up clips of later episodes. Though I can't be a proper judge with out actually watching, I must say: WHY THE HECK DOES ANGEL JUST LEAVE TO HIS OWN SHOW? NO FREAKING NO! And spike? I lost all respect for Spike. Becuz, how he seemed to be portrayed (and Buffy too, come to think of it) kinda seemed really outta character to a person who has only watched the first three seasons. And I loved Spike as his evil maniac self. Not to mention that Angel totally doesn't get back together with Buffy which is so screwed up that you would think I wrote the script. Dear Joss-something, I totally love your show but why couldn't you get them back together? Wah!

I mean that in the most respectful way- please, nobody flame me, I'm a rather dramatic person and I did think the show was great.

On that note, I will not be watching any more of the BVS seasons or the Angel seasons becus my heart is with them both and now that they are not together- well, that sux. The end.

Ps. R.I.P. HARMONY


	19. Chapter 19: Moving forward

**ATTENTION: all of my replies to the reviewers from now on will be located at the END of the chapter, after the AN. Scroll down to see :)**

**Oh dear goodness, gracious? Is that…is that what I think it is? Is that a flying pig? Could it be, coincidently, the same day I decide to update this fanfic, a pig learns to fly?**

**Nah. Just my imagination…**

**Anyway, after that lame attempt at humor (ha ha), ! D: I'm super super sorry! Life just gets crazy! I've been busy with family, computer issues, tests, collage, SATs, more Collage, more tests, math, math, math…oh and karate. Blame the Dog is simply easier for me to update cuz it's shorter, and doesn't consume nearly as much of my focus (which is kinda funny cuz I have no idea where that story is even going…).**

**I might have already mentioned this but I know I made a boo-boo (yes, I did just use that expression,,,) in writing this fanfic. A Skygrasper is clearly, and obviously a earth vessel and is not made for space. Duh. I wish I could have told myself this a few months ago. Stupid me.**

**For those who are confused about who is where- here ya go.**

Archangel: Kira, Kimi-hime, Mwu, Murrue, Shinn, Luna, Rau, members of the Clyne faction, (heading back to Orb)

Ea cargo ship: Lacus, Meyrin, Dearka, Miriallia. (heading to an EA base)

Octus five: Meer, Yzak, Shiho and Nicol

Out in space with the Chaos and the Demi-god: Cagalli, Kitalla, Yunna, and Athrun.

**ATTENTION: I have taken down Shackles of the Past due to dumb technical writing problems- if you are interested in reading Misaki's past just shoot me a message and for those who reviewed, a heartfelt thanks :) **

**For those who have/have not read Shackles of the Past, I just want to be clear about this. **

Kitalla, was an orphan floating in a space capsule when she was picked up by Blue Cosmos. She was raised in their military under the name 'Misaki'. There she met the Azraels and a romantic love-story happened between her and Michael Azrael, the younger brother. At one point in the story, she is sent on a mission to Plant where she meets and saves Lacus Clyne. (hence the connection to the Clyne faction). On returning to Blue Cosmos, she completes the Alpha.

Near the end of the story, she eavesdrops on a conversation between Michael and Muruta Azrael and learns that her parents were Coordinators and that, when her mother died giving birth to her, her father, grief stricken, had shipped her away into space as a baby to die. She also learns that she has a sister, Aisha, who is married and lives on earth with her husband Andrew Waltfield (explaining the connection between Andrew and the Clynes). Angry about being kept in the dark, and having always disagreed with Blue Cosmos's beliefs, Kitalla leaves to earth with some Blue Cosmos soldiers and Muruta on a secret mission which she finds out is to kill Cagalli and her mother. Kitalla saves Cagalli's life then heads off to Plant where she asks to serve in the Clyne Faction.

**Bla bla, okay, I'm done -.- I think I got all of it… -.- oh wait, no I didn't.**

***Disclaimer- for the bloody nth time, I DON'T own Gundam Seed! But I wouldn't mind ;) **

**Chapter 19** ( ya know…writing this first section of this chapter it occurred to me… what does happen if a pilot throws-up in their helmet? Ieeeeeeeeeewwwww)

NPOV

_Nine years ago. _

"_She was one of our nations most beloved. Beatuiful and strong. Noble and wise.-" _

_Speaker after speaker after speaker droned on exultations about Lady Uzumi as they stood before the crowd, representing the casket at their side. The crowd was rapt with attention, tears shimmering in their eyes as they prepared to say the final good bye to a woman so pure of heart. Pity showed in their eyes, pity for the heartbroken father who was trying his best to remain strong for his country; for the daughter who had insisted that she be allowed to sit aside the open casket and was now stroking her mother's hair, her face blank, her eyes as empty and soulless as the deceased. Not far from her on the stage that had been constructed in the cemetery, a brunette boy with violet eyes openly cried for his blonde friend, as if shedding the tears she could not. _

_Unlike the massive audience who were gathered in the royal resting grounds, Cagalli was not listening a bit to the speaker. Her attention fully on everything other then 'good bye'. Her voice was soft as she spoke, her voice flat. "Mama, today I think I'll have a picnic. I think I'll take Kira with me and dare him to climb to the top of the big oak tree. He always gets stuck when he gets to the top and I have to call Daddy to help get him back down. Daddy says I'm not supposed to do that anymore- that kira might get hurt. Kira never falls though. And he never learns. He's like me, he wants to become better so he keeps trying though each time he fails." Soulless amber eyes sought her friend and her pink lips twitched slightly down. "And he cries a lot." She looked back down at her mother. Her mother who lay so still and pale, her eyes closed, her hair nestled about her and her simple blue dress neat and straight. _

"_You're so beautiful, Mama. I hope I can be like you when grow up." A tear caught in those thick lashes as it occurred to her young mind that her mother would never get to see her grow up. A sniffle escaped her and her chest shook. Though she knew she wasn't supposed to sit 'unladylike' in her black dress, Cagalli gathered her knees to her chest, wrapping her thin arms around them and resting her head ontop, her expression mournful. The reserve that kept her together was slowly falling apart as what little denial she had built came crumbling down. Mama was gone. Mama wasn't coming back. This would be the last time she ever saw Mommy. _

_But…why?_

_Feeling her father's hand on her shoulder, Cagalli looked up to meet Lord Uzumi's eyes, bewilderment clear in her eyes. "I don't understand, Daddy." She whispered, tears slipping down the corners of her eyes. "Why does the good die? Shouldn't good always triumph evil?" _

_A world built on fairy tales, happily ever afters, wishes and dreams come true was shattering like broken glass that fell around her in the form of piercing rain. _

_Her father wrapped an arm around and she burrowed against his side, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images of burnt bodies, a ruined mansion, the smell of smoke and blood mixing in the darkness, the laughs and jeers of human beings and her mother, slipping into death. "Shouldn't good always win?" she whispered again, feeling lost. _

_Lord Uzumi bowed his head in anguish. He had lost his beloved wife and he did not intend to lose his daughter either to the hurt she felt. He knew he could say something to assuage her pain, but he knew Cagalli, even so young, craved the truth over all else. "Sometimes… evil does win. But good never dies." He stroked her hair comfortingly. "You are here and so good prevails once more. Good preserves, good hopes. Good never gives up." He sighed. "So we must never give up. Sometimes Prince Charming is really the wolf. Sometimes the princess is really the pauper. Sometimes our wishes go unanswered. Sometimes our dreams never come true."_

"_I know that now." Cagalli whispered, her eeyes still closed though tears still fell. "I know, Daddy. But…" a sob broke her efforts and she flung her arms around him as she cried. "I just…want Mommy!" _

_Uzumi tilted his head back to face the blinding sun, feeling tears in his eyes and he spoke softly, more to himself. "Good doesn't always win. Sometimes the world seems like it's teetering on the edge of destruction. Sometimes you may just want to give up- but you have to remember…" his voice trembled. "Hope is like a phoenix; it will always rise again from the ashes." _

OOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOO

Present time- CPOV

Sometimes everything is going perfectly.  
>And sometimes everything just falls apart.<p>

"Oh, God no!" I whispered, shaking my head in denial as tears cascaded down my cheeks in a salty waterfall. Something that burned like bile rose in the back of my throat and I choked sharply. I pressed my hands to the glass of my helmet as if to bury my face in my palms, my eyes squeezing shut though I was unable to forget the image now scarred into my mind.

An enormous burst of fire and light as the Harmony exploded, lighting up the darkness. Like a supernova, or a solar flare, though only lasting a few seconds- there one moment and gone the next.

"No! No! No!" someone was screaming that word over and over again, their voice escalating slowly to a raw-throated scream.

"Akira!" Athrun shook me slightly by my shoulders and I realized that it was me who was screaming and I clamped my jaws shut, feeling my teeth cut into my bottom lip. "It's okay, Akira. It's okay." His voice sounded anxious with a hint of bewilderment. Though I paid him no attention, he gently rubbed my shoulder with one hand in a soothing manner.

A tremor ran over our tiny vessel at the shockwave as the last of the explosion died down leaving two lonely vessels floating in space. The Alpha was hightailing back to the motherboard whilst the Chaos seemed to have frozen completely above us. No detects of energy pulses or movement showed up on the skygrasper's sensors.

"All those people." I whispered, my voice hoarse, my hand reaching out of it's own accord to clutch at Athrun's forarm, my fingers pressing hard against his suit.

"With just one shot." Athrun seemed to confirm and I flinched, stung by his casualness. He cared more about the power of the Alpha rather then the Harmony.

Well of course. He was supposed to destroy the Harmony anyway. Now his job was done. Our job was done.

Feeling numb, tears still floating about in my helmet, I reached for the communications switch. "Kitalla?"

I whispered. I fumbled for something to say.

Before us, the Chaos twitched, as if jerking to life, slowly turning and gliding around over us. Kitalla's voice, calm and even, responded a moment later. "_Who else would it be?"_

Athrun murmured something I didn't catch as he, too, turned the skygrasper about and started heading back in the direction we had come.

"I…" I gritted my teeth. "I'm sorry." My own anguish swallowed up the pain flickering in my body and I struggled to blink back tears. Sorry wasn't enough. I knew because I knew how Kitalla felt. I had felt it too when _Junius Seven_ had been destroyed- my crew massacred along with everyone else who had lived there. Nothing anybody could say to me helped. Nobody could come to Plant at the time, not even Kira, so they consoled me with words through communicators. But it wasn't the same. I hadn't wanted words to assuage the anguish. I had just longed for someone to be there, to dry the tears I never shed, to hear the words I never cried, to be the shoulder I never leaned on.

I was alone then and I had suffered. I could not let Kitalla suffer now. She wasn't alone.

"_You should be."_ Kitalla said gravely_. "Siccing Yunna on me after all the trouble I went through to save your blonde ass_."

My jaw dropped slightly and I shook myself slightly. "What? No, I mean, I'm-"

"_Hush." _Kitalla's voice was soft. "_Just…don't…You did nothing…" _She paused in between each word as if she was struggling to be coherent. Which, at any other time, would have seemed funny since Kitalla never had to struggle with saying what she thought. Interestingly, that was a trait we both had in common.

"Kitalla…" I shook my head, wordlessly, finding myself in a silent state as well. What do you say to someone who just lost everything? How do you tell them that there's still more to life and not to give up? What can you do to change it all?

Nothing. There was nothing that could be done. I knew it. I knew it from experience. But I couldn't accept it.

I was a princess. Born with a given power to change the lives of my country. But now I felt powerless.

"_Blondie. Here and now is not the day for mourning. We have little time to act with and there is a great deal of work to do." _Kitalla continued briskly, with only the slightest hint of a tremor in her cool voice.

"_Dear God. I think I just found myself agreeing with her!" _Said a nasal-sounding voice. Yuna. I wanted to slap him.

The skygrasper tilted to the side and I watched as the Blue Cosmos mothership slowly became a distant light, like a star, in the darkness as we flew in opposite directions. My jaw clamped and my fists clenched in my lap. Something cold grew inside me with a vicious anger. I would not miss that ship. Nor would I forget it.

"Kitalla." My voice rasped. "I promise you this. With all the power vested in me, each one of your comrades will be honored in my country." My words rang with a solemn oath and I felt Athrun stiffen slightly behind me. The skygrasper began to speed up.

Kitalla's voice was oddly gentle when she responded. Not a hint of coldness or sarcasm to be found. _"I would like that… Your offer means a great deal but I cannot accept. We took an oath to be utterly anonymous for personal reasons when we formed the _Peace _organization. Honor their memory by helping me finish this last mission." _she hesitated in a very-unlike Kitalla manner, then added. _"Please."_

My jaw dropped the rest of the way but Yuna beat me to the punch. _"Oi, crazy-woman. Did you hit your head?"_

"_Sit down before I give you a reason too!" _Kitalla snarled and I heard a slightly, half scream and a soft impact sound before a satisfied "Told you so.".

The skygrasper swung a turn and I yelped, clutching onto Athrun. With no harness to hold me in place, I found myself bashing slightly about in the tiny cockpit.

"Athrun? What are you doing?" I yelped, my voice cracking slightly.

"_Yeah, Athrun, what_ever_ do you think you're doing?"_ I had to admit, Kitalla did a rather just imitation of my higher-pitched voice escalating in excitement.

Athrun didn't say anything but leaned aside me to flip the communication's switch off.

"What are you doing?" this time my voice was a yell as I struggled to turn and face him.

"Returning to Aegis. We're going back of course." His green eyes met mind for only an instant and a chill went through me at the pure determination in them. "There it is."

My head whipped around to see the gleaming metal of the Aegis only a bit away, locked onto a hunk of floating rock. That was before the skygrasper jolted to a halt.

My head snapped forward as at the same time a vibration ran through the tiny vessel from either side.

"Crap! She's tearing off the wings!" Athrun hissed and before I could say a word, had wrapped an arm around my waist, popped open the cockpit and had jumped out into space, dragging me along with him.

_Damn Coordinator reflexes! _I thought, struggling to catch up with his moves and my bearings.

"Athrun!" I yelled, pounding his shoulder weakly as he propelled us towards the Aegis. Over his back I watched the Chaos wrench the small skygrasper into two. Seeing the enormous strength and power of the machine I couldn't help but share the fear of a fish as it swims away, chased by the deadly and graceful shark.

The second hatch way to the Chaos popped open over where the pilot seat would be and I watched as a lithe dark form sprinted down the Chaos's snout before bounding off the tip. Something glinted in their hand. I squinted, trying to make out what she held, a chill running down my spine.

A gun.

Wriggling about, I hit pressure points on Athrun, trying to get him to release me, though my efforts were fruitless, not to mention, half-hearted. "Let me go! You have to let me go!"

We were nearly to the Aegis when the first shot bullet streaked towards us, flying just over my shoulder. I gasped, quivering and Athrun froze, slowly turning to face Kitalla.

"Zala, my tolerance has run dry." Kitalla drawled, cool fury glinting in her cat eyes. "Release her."

Athrun's eyes narrowed stubbornly, and he shifted me about until I was floating behind him, one of his hands clamped tightly on my wrist, locking me to him.

"Akira is coming back with me!" he snapped. His green orbs narrowed in stubbornness and his empty right hand shifted to wear his gun holster hung.

Kitalla kept her gun leveled to his forehead. "Unfortunately, I can't let that happen."

"You can't shoot him!" I cried desperately, my heart hammering in my chest. _No! No! No! This can't be happening! _"What are you doing?" I tried to move between them but Athrun's grip was painfully tight and yielded nothing to me.

"Are you suggesting I shoot you instead?" Kitalla asked, mildly. "I have a mission to finish and he is hindering me." Her gaze was flat. "Your interference was tolerated earlier but now I'll be frank- leave before I do something I'll enjoy and she'll regret." She inclined her head to me in a short gesture.

"Athrun, you have to let me go." I babbled, panicking. I didn't doubt Kitalla's ability to kill. She was slowly drifting closer, her gaze watchful.

Athrun glanced at me from the corner of his eye- his brow knitted in bewilderment and frustration. "Akira, why don't you understand? The Harmony is destroyed- the mission is complete. Whatever happened is in the past. You can come back!" he swallowed. "You have to come back."

If we hadn't had our helmets between us, nothing would have stopped me from reaching up and smoothing out the worry lines on his face. Though it wasn't my place to. It had never been my place. "Athrun, you're engaged." I whispered weakly.

"I can break that off. Lacus wouldn't mind. She already thinks highly of you." He insisted and I flushed guiltily, realizing I might know more of his fiancé then he did. "Please, Akira, please, don't even worry about anything else. You don't have to worry about anything else. Just stay with me!"

Was this really Athrun Zala before me? Pleading for me- me!- to stay with him. Telling me to put everything else on hold and just throw my worries to the wind. I stared open-mouthed as he turned to look me full in the face. His green eyes were wide, swirling pools of molten emerald. Blue locks had stayed across his face and I longed to push them out of his eyes.

There was a soft cough and I jumped, remembering Kitalla's presence.

She had lowered her gun, her face to the side, displeasure obvious in the downward tilt of her lips. Her cat eyes flicked towards me and narrowed. "Tell him the truth. _Nobody _should ever have to be kept in the dark." She murmured, her eyes darkening with flickering thoughts and memories. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and she forced herself to relax before turning back and soaring back to her gundam where she perched on the tip of _Chaos's_ nose. There she lay back against the curved snout, gazing up at the endless world around her, giving us a moment of privacy.

Athrun looked suspicious and he looked at me for answers. Answers I now knew I had to give.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles flexing underneath the suit. A lump rose in my throat and I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Akira…" he seemed to debate over what to ask me and then at last inquired softly. "Why…won't you come back with me?"

"That, Athrun, is the correct question." I laughed, feeling topsy-turvy as tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. I don't think I had ever cried so much before in my life as I had done in the past couple months. Ever since I was little, I disliked crying, convinced that those kinda things were for sissies and boys named Kira. Even now, some part of me berated myself for being so utterly weak, and needy, and desperate, and always wishing that somehow I could bridge the gulf between me and a certain blue-haired Coordinator.

"_Sometimes Good doesn't always win._

_Sometimes Prince Charming is really the wolf."_

Words my father had whispered so long ago at my mother's wake echoed back in my head and I shuddered involuntarily. _Sometimes love doesn't conquer all. _I thought.

"Just tell me," Athrun begged, breaking my thoughts, sweeping me into an embrace and clutching me to him as if to keep from ever drifting. One hand traced down my spine, resting on the small of my back while the other rested just below my helmet. It was not the most romantic of hugs- considering the suits, but a precious moment none the less. A moment where it felt like it really was just us, Athrun and me, frozen in time.

But time doesn't freeze, not even for wishful princesses so I steeled my reserve and called upon everything I once was before I had met Athrun Zala.

"I love you…" Athrun's voice was husky with fervor and longing but trembled with uncertainty. "I love you so damn much, so please, just…"

I felt like there was a flame within me, twisting, wreathing, burning and flaring. For that was what we were, Athrun and I. We were fire and ice, sizzling with every touch, so alive and vibrant, thriving beside each other but never actually able to be together. And still the fire within me burst through me, trying to touch Athrun but stuck behind a thick glass wall, unable to feel past it.

Since the glass wouldn't shatter there was only one option- I had to silence the flames. "I'm a Natural." I whispered, cutting him off. I felt his body freeze against mine and I took a shuddering breath.

"What?" Athrun said slowly, not yet releasing me but neither holding me in the passionate way it had felt moments ago.

"I'm…a Natural." This time my voice was clear and loud. Athrun backed up a step to stare at me, looking incredulous, disbelief clouding his eyes.

"No. No you're not." He said slowly.

My eyes narrowed. "I think I know what I am, and I'm telling you, I'm a Natural. I was born in Orb, and to this day I hail Orb as my country."

Disbelief was slowly transforming into denial and Athrun shook his head. "No, no no, We would know. There's no way, none!"

I pushed myself out of his loose embrace, and his arms fell limply to his sides. "Akira Yamato." I stated coldly. "Does not exist. She is merely a false name. A false person." No emotion. Think of ice. "I was sent by Orb to join ZAFT and send back military secrets to Orb's military… in otherwords I was a spy." Too late did I realize I had revealed my country and I bit my lip in horror at what I had done. How could I have been so foolish?

Denial was slowly becoming horror as things began to click for Athrun. "Impossible." He said, his pale face suddenly unreadable.

"Kitalla is a friend." Well, more or less. "She has come to take me ba-home." That was what it was, right? Home?

Athrun wasn't an idiot. I could see him start to fill in the missing pieces to the jigsaw I made. "So all this time…" his eyes were wide and dazed.

"All this time, Zala. Always." My voice was ice as I slowly started to back up from him toward the _Chaos_. "You put your trust in the wrong person." I laughed softly, a humorless sound. "And the funny part is that I had even warned you."

I watched as his mouth opened and closed, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. He look as if someone had socked him in the stomach… or took his heart and stamped on it.

My own was crying, begging and pleading for this to be a nightmare but I knew it was just what had to be done. Almost as if I was bored, I drawled. "This will be the last time you ever see me, that I can promise you." That was my ending note. That was the moment when I planned to turn and never look back. Not that I would need to, to remember the expression on his face. The betrayal in his eyes. And yet, I said softly. "For both our sakes… let me go." He wasn't touching me, so I knew he understood what I meant as I stared at him, trying to keep the barely concealed torment from showing on my face. How I hated myself. How I hated the chasm of hollowness opening in my heart. How I hated the love that had my threads so tightly wound around Athrun's. "Good bye, Zala." I whispered. "Next time… be more careful."

My heart broke with those words and one of the most selfish thoughts I had ever had filled me as I said goodbye. _I don't want there to be a _next time.

OOOOOOOOO

"Where are we going?"

"I set the Chaos's course back to Octus… I need to speak with Lacus, she should have returned by now." Kitalla said as she dug in a little cavity of the Chaos, shifting through tools and extra junk. In the far end of the tunnel, opposite the cockpit, Yuna sat, curling strands of purple hair around his finger.

"Oh."

"Ahah, I knew I had packed a first aid kit somewhere." Kitalla pulled out a slim white box, looking pleased with herself. "Alright then, you first, Princess."

"I don't need it." I told her.

"Damn straight you do. Now shuck the suit before things get complicated."

I couldn't even bring myself to glare at her as I slowly began to unzip the uniform.

"Uh, wait," The black-haired woman was suddenly in front of me, her eyes narrowed and gazing over my shoulder. "Oi, you, you purple-haired wimp, turn around!" she waited until her order had been fulfilled before adding. "And if I even catch you peeking then you can just say goodbye to the family jewels, comprende?"

Yuna snapped something back that sounded oddly like a mother dog to which Kitalla calmly replied. "Takes one to know one."

Kitalla and I moved up closer towards the cockpit for a slightly hint of privacy as the Captain began to examine my wounds in detail, adding ointments and bandages here and there. Silence filled the Chaos, broken first by the soft snores from Yuna as he drifted off into sleep.

It was a few minutes before Kitalla said a word as she applied ointment thickly to a gash. "I'm sorry." It took me a moment to comprehend what she had said. It had almost sounded like she was apologizing to someone else entirely. So I was shocked when Kitalla leaned her forehead on my shoulder and whispered again. "I'm sorry,"

The coldness I had built inside to numb the hurt melted and tears seeped down my cheeks. To my surprise, we both ended up hugging eachother, like two widows who had lost their husbands to war, finding comfort in another's understanding presence. We leaned on each other's shoulders for support and solace. Kitalla, so silent and still, while I cried enough for the both of us, her voice soft as she said over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

OOOOOOO

In the Alpha NPOV

Michael Azrael was in a state of loss as he sat numbly in the cock pit of the Alpha. The engineers were calling up to him, asking if he was alright. But he couldn't say anthing. All he could remember was the time he had been helpless to defend a Blue Cosmos crew from Zaft, and had to watch as they were destroyed and he survived. The helplessness, the utter shame of living when your crew was screaming in agony. And now, he had placed that never-ending guilt on the one he swore he would give his life for.

God, Misaki! Who had she become? This woman called Kitalla was everything Misaki was, but so much more bolder, cynical and so full of…anger.

Was it his fault? His fault that she turned against him, left him and now mocked everything she had once stood for. _Oh Misaki… why… why did you have to leave me?_

The hissing sound announced the opening of the cockpit and blearily, Michael looked up from his hands that were frozen over his controls to gaze up at a familiar face.

Blythe Grey, her face aged with sorrow forced a weak smile as she extended a hand. The curls of her brilliant red hair caught the light and glinted like fire, reflecting the spirit she once had.

She would understand. She would.

"Blythe." Michael took her hand and allowed her to guide him gently out and into the cat walk extended in front of the cock pit. "Blythe."

"Yes, Gorgeous?" though her words were an echo of a younger more vivacious Blythe, her voice contained none of her passion, her joy, her love, her spirit. Blythe, the once roommate and close friend of Misaki Changeling, and a friend of Michael's, had changed. Her family was gone. Her friends were gone. Her lovers were gone. Everything she held dear was lost to her.

War had been cruel to her, as it was to all who participated in it's fiendish sport.

"She's alive, Blythe." Michael searched her eyes, desperately searching for a spark of life in those eyes that were the very color of light shining through a thick frost that clings to spring leaves. "Misaki never died."

There was nothing.

"I know."

"You-what?"

She turned her head, not wishing to meet his eyes. "I knew. From the beginning. But she had left us, Michael. So in turn, we had to let her go." She took a shaky breath. "As she would have wished it, she is dead to me."

Michael felt like his heart was breaking again. "No." he said stubbornly, shaking his head. "She is not dead. She is not gone." He tightly gripped her hand, half pleading, half demanding. "She will come back. Not Kitalla, but Misaki. She will come back to us- to stay."

Blythe's slap across the face seemed like a bucket of cold water on him and he blinked, shocked as he reached up with tentative fingers to touch the tingling abused skin.

Blythe's eyes glittered with tears. "Let her go Michael. She's free. Free of us, free of Blue Cosmos. Free of the weight she carried on her shoulders years ago. She's free, she happy and she has found herself! Do you really want to take that away?"

Michael steeled himself, reeling back slightly at her accusation. Everything he believed, everything he meant to say, declare and prove fell short from his lips, now petty in comparison with Blythe's words.

She was right wasn't she? Misaki, no, Kitalla was probably better off with out him. She never really had supported Blue Cosmos anyway, always rebelling deep down. She was better off in this new life. Better off being Kit-

Michael froze, his eyes widening. "Kit-alla." He said allowed, emphasizing the syllables. A memory jumped to his mind, a memory from years ago.

Kitalla had just returned from her extended trip to Plant and for some reason had inquired if he had ever seen _The Lion King _movie. He had not and she had extolled upon it's qualities and he became vastly amused with this side of her he had never seen. Despite her serious composure, she secretly seemed to love the more child-directed entertainments, finding happiness in the simplicity, the innocence and the virtuous love that shined through them. However, that movie in particular that she had apparently seen during her stay at the Plant, had seemed to really snag her, especially the lioness 'Nala'.

"Kitty." Michael whispered, the word, a nickname for Misaki, felt comfortable on his lips despite all the years he gone with out saying it. "Kitty. Nala." He reached inside his pocked and pulled out the necklace chain from which hung the ring he had given her. Holding it out before him, he turned to the baffled Blythe. "Kitty. Nala." He repeated insistently, his brow furrowing. "_Kitalla._"

Blythe looked surprised at the determination in his eyes. "You may be right, Blythe." He said slowly, gruffly. "She probably is happier now. But though she may have left us, one fact is clear."

"What?"

"We haven't left her."

OOOOOOO

In the EA base with Crueset NPOV

"I have received word, brother."

Kimi-hime's face flickered with static on the screen and her 'brother' grunted in affirmation of her words.

"Go on?"

"The Harmony was destroyed."

Rau Le Creuset smiled slyly. "Well, that is wonderful news."

The equally blonde girl nodded, pausing as she glanced behind herself for watchers. "I must go." She said slowly. "My…other brother," she laughed sarcastically. "Has been keeping a close eye on me- but nevertheless we are near to Orb and the plan has run very smoothly. And yours?"

Rau chuckled, glancing about the room he shared with another ranking officer. "Oh, excellent. She was very easy to convince. Nobody suspects a thing. It will be easy to sway council. You merely have to fulfill your end of the bargain."

Kimi-hime nodded solemnly. "Of course. I want the bastards dead as much as you. Also..." She hesitated before smirking at him, a mocking light in her eyes. "I have met someone whom I sure would be greatly interested in meeting you."

"What?" Creuset's brow furrowed, he hated when Kimi-hime plucked at his strings and played mind games. It drove him crazy. "Stop wasting my time and tell me,"

Kimi-hime's smile spread at having successfully riled her ally. "Mwu La Flagga is alive and well."

"What! You lie!"

"Nope."

Cresuet growled lowly before staring coldly at her. "Take care of him, Kimi-hime. I don't care how you do it, just get RID of Flagga!"

The screen went blank and Rau leaned back in his chair, laughing. "Oh, princess." He drawled, staring idly up at the ceiling. "How easy you are to fool."

He knew what was expected of him, knew what he was made for. But, like a dog that turns on it's master, he had his own plans and he quickly dialed up a number to connect him with a certain ex Chairman. "Zala," he greeted respectfully. "Good news." His eyes glinted darkly. "In fact, excellent."

OOOOOOOOO

A few days later aboard the EA cargo ship NPOV

"Excuse me!"

Miriallia paused outside's the pink-haired girl's cell. "Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Lacus asked, gripping the bars tightly in her pale hands.

Miriallia glanced at the blonde male in the other cell. Dearka was leaning back on his thin mattress with an air of one who was dozing, but she could feel his watchful eyes from across the hall. "I…am not too sure." She said slowly, more uncertain of whether or not she should even say anything. The fleet the ship was apart of fell under the rule of a shrewd man named Mwu La Flagga and word was he had ordered the cargo ship to bring in the captured Coordinators to a base not far from the Desert Tiger's territory.  
>"Not sure, or you just can't say?" Dearka interjected and Miriallia humped slightly, shooting him an evil look. The blonde had seen fit to pester her silly as she made her routine prison duties every day.<p>

"Does it really matter?"

"Er… well, no not really." He said bashfully, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly and Miraillia rolled her eyes before stomping out.

Silence filled in her wake and Lacus sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on out in the world." Yearning filled her voice as she sat back down on her flimsy cot, nudging absentmindedly at her foodtray. "I feel so…powerless."

"I'm sure everything is fine, milady." Meyrin soothed from the cell next to Lacus's though only Dearka could see the anxiety in her blue eyes. He eyed the pink-haired bodyguard curiously. It was the first time he had heard her speak, she had been so quiet and reserved up until that moment.

Feeling his gaze on hers, Meyrin's flicked to his, a defensive look flashing in her eyes and Dearka grinned amiably and shrugged. Her gaze softened for a moment before she peered back towards Lacus, her brow knitted in worry. "What do we do?" it was a question they all had been wondering but only Meyrin had the courage to voice it.

"I don't know, Mey." Lacus replied, wearily laying back against her cot to stare up at the ceiling. "I just…don't know."

OOOOOO

Octus five NPOV

A trio of incognito pilots stood at the edge of a street, watching a parade make it's way towards the Clyne mansion.

"That…is not Lady Clyne." Shiho Hahnenfuss narrowed her eyes. The silver-haired boy next to her nodded in agreement, both of their postures rigid, their eyes glittering with mistrust and anger.

"What does this mean?" their green-haired friend, Nicol, asked anxiously, watching the pink-haired songstress wave and blow kisses to the crowd as she sat atop of a float. Lady Clyne had never been this exuberant, nor had she ever been this paranoid. On either side of the haro float on which the impersonator sat, guards flocked, eyeing the crowds. Sure the real Lacus always had a guard or two, but not this many and not this heavily armed.

Yzak ran a hand through his hair before responding furiously. "I have sought an audience with this new Chairman but he refuses to listen. He insists that everything is fine!"

"Something isn't right." Nicol said gravely.

"You think?"

"This is no good." Shiho shook her head. "We need more proof."

"And how, oh how, do you expect us to get that, Hahnenfuss?" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Don't get short with me, Joule." She snapped. "The old fashioned way- we snoop."

"That doesn't sound legal." Nicol said dryly.

"We do it for Dearka!"

Picking up Shiho's thread, Yzak added quickly after. "Dearka died because of these bastards. The least we can do is return the favor." Electricity seemed to sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Ooooor, we could just find the real Lady Lacus and present her." Nicol said softly.

His friends paused, glancing at eachother but before they could confer there was a magnified squeal that resounded and they jumped, spinning about to watch as the Lacus impersonator practically leaped off the pink haro to run up to a limo that had just pulled up.

Athrun Zala stepped out of the limo, his eyes dark and his expression grim, even as he caught the fake Lacus in his arms in a gentle hug.

"Zala's back." Yzak yelped.

"That means he must have completed his mission." Shiho whispered excitedly. Eagerly she raised up onto her toes, craning her head to peer over the crowd in search for a familiar blonde. "Oh…" disappointment flashed through her. "Yamato isn't with him."

"Hn, that's weird." Yzak admitted.

"Does this-" Nicol gestured to the 'reunited lovers'. "Complicate things?"

Yzak shook his head. "No. I'll talk to Zala." His eyes narrowed critically as he examined his on and off friend. "He doesn't look very happy." He couldn't help the small smirk that flitted across his face at this realization. "I wonder what's got his knickers in a twist."

Shiho let out a very un-lady like snort that she tried to pass off as a cough. "Did you just say 'knickers'?" she wheezed.

Yzak flashed her a threatening silver glare but Nicol distracted him quickly.

"Well, I'm not surprised. He returns home to find out his father is impeached and imprisoned for the murder of his fiancé's father." Nicol said mournfully.

"Hn!" Yzak grunted, still watching Athrun. Still…there was something not right about Zala and he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I suppose…that is it…"

OOOOOOOO

ZAFT councilroom

"Athrun Zala."

"Sir." Athrun saluted the council gathered to hear his mission statement, before meeting the newest chairman's eyes.

Dullindul looked pleased as he waved Athrun closer. "You look well." He shifted his papers about, having already planned how to handle the delicate case of Patrick Zala's son. He was confident that Athrun wasn't exactly happy about Gilbert's rise to fame, who could blame him, but he needed Athrun to stay strictly under his thumb.

"I am." Athrun said slowly, not a flicker of emotion crossing his pale face, his green eyes hard and blank. His blue hair was neat and his uniform tidy. Not a thought was betrayed to Dullindal from the perfect little soldier before him.

"You were sent on a mission aboard the Demi-god to hunt down the Harmony."

"Yes."

"Your fellow pilot," he checked a folder next to Athrun's, his yellow eyes skimming it quickly. "Akira Yamato. She was a rookie and put in charge of the _Huntress."_

"Yes."

"You both were given the duty to find the Harmony and destroy it, along with Princess and Representative Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Yes."

"After some time you caught up with the fleeing ship?"

"Yes."

"How many skirmishes were there?"

"Three."

"The first one?"

"We…Aki…" Athrun paused as if to swallow and Dullindal narrowed his eyes. "Yamato and I only ever fought with the Chaos… the pilot…was exceptional and her gundam was a masterpiece."

"Of course." Dullindal nodded. "It is noted that there is no proof that the Chaos was destroyed along with the Harmony, but we'll get to that."

Athrun said nothing, his expression carefully blank under the study of the council members and the chairman.

"Rookie Pilot Yamato was destroyed along with her unit in the second skirmish, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you were very angry."

Athrun's fists clenched slightly and Dullindal had to hide a smile. The bluenette refused to respond though and Dullindal continued. "In your report you stated that there was a Blue Cosmos mothership in the region that the pilot the Chaos went aboard. Instead-" his eyebrows raised to emphasize his point. "Instead of attacking the defensless Harmony you decided to follow their pilot."

Athrun didn't say anything.

"You said in your report that you wanted to," Dullindal glanced down at the papers again. "'Investigate' the ship's appearance and the chaos's pilot's manner of sneaking aboard the ship."

"The Chaos's pilot did sneak aboard the mothership. It did occur to me then that the Harmony wasn't allies with Blue Cosmos." Athrun said slowly, almost carefully. "I did follow her aboard."

"And what did you learn?"

"That blue hair stands out." Athrun admitted.

The council hissed in unison at his rudeness but the chairman chuckled, waving them silent. "Now at this time, though you didn't know it, a recall had been sent to the ship stating that you were to return and that the Harmony wasn't to be touched. The Demi-god was to return to Octus five."

"I did not know until I got back." The pilot replied.

"And how did you get back?"

Athrun hesitated before saying truthfully. "The Chaos's pilot helped me."

This got the council's interest as they straightened up, murmuring amongst themselves.  
>"And you did not try to kill her?" Dullindal asked.<p>

"I did."

"But you failed."

"Yes."

"She was….also the one who helped you escape."

"Yes. It was a dumb, ill-thought plan in the first place. It's due to her that I'm still alive." Athrun said with the barest hint of loathing in his voice.

"You reported that you have reason to believe that she was a Natural?"

Athrun tilted his head slightly, his eyes darkening at the word 'Natural'. "Yes." His voice cold.

"You trusted her, put your life in her hands?"

"Not willingly."

"And when you escaped you didn't try to kill her right away despite what she had done… Killing Pilot Yamato."

Athrun's nails dug into the palms of his hands and he replied back through gritted teeth. "I did not have much of a choice."

"Hnnnn." Dullindal weaved his fingers together, peering at the rigid boy in front of him. "What I am curious to know more about is…what destroyed the Harmony."

"A Blue Cosmos GUNDAM…"

"Last I heard, Naturals were not capable of producing GUNDAMs." Dullindal stated slowly, daring Athrun to disagree.

Athrun met his gaze clearly. "I have no doubt of what I saw, Sir. It was a powerful GUNDAM… with the same make as the Huntress."

This piqued Dullindal's interest and he straightened up. "A copy?"

Athrun shook his head. "Perhaps…but this seemed more like the original, sir."

"And it just destroyed a ship of Harmony's power…just like that?"

"It…" Athrun's brow furrowed and he hesitated, clearly searching for the proper wording to what he was going to say. "It was equipped…with nuclear power of epic proportions." His eyes closed, as if repressing a shiver. "It was…powerful beyond means."

A murmur rippled through the council at that, as they exchanged wide-eyed stares of dismay or skeptism.

"You are certain, Lt. Athrun?"

"Yes Sir. It destroyed the Harmony in one shot."

Dullindal leaned back in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table. "This is not good." He murmured before shaking his head slightly and smiling. "And what is your final take on the relationship between the Harmony and Blue Cosmos."

"They are certainly not friends. Not allies in the slightest."

"And the princess?"

"I would not know- I never saw her once… I believe she was onboard the Harmony when the Blue Cosmos Gundam destroyed it."

"So she is presumed dead."

"Yes Sir."

Appreciative mutters overbalanced any sighs of sorrow in the council and though Dullindal seemed to side with those who were sad at the news of the Orb Princess's death, a smile glinted in his eyes. "That is a shame. All of Plant will share remorse with Orb over the loss of a beloved leader. Though it is good that ZAFT was not involved with her death."

"Yes Sir." Athrun wasn't really feeling any remorse, to be honest. He didn't care for princesses that hid away from their country, their duty and the world for their own safty. No matter how amazing people made Princess Attha out to be, Athrun knew the real truth of dedication, bravery and love having witnessed it first-hand by- _Don't go there, Athrun. It was a sham. It was all a sham. _She's_ the sham- and I wouldn't be surprised if that blasted princess was the one who ordered her. _

Almost as if Dullindal could read the direction of Athrun's thoughts, the chairman added. "And your fellow pilot's sacrifice will not be forgotten. She will be issued badges of honor and a funeral will be prepared." He scanned his folder again. "Though, it seems she has no living family, nor close contacts…" his golden eyes met Athrun's. "You will be in charge of selecting a small cast to come to her funeral, if that is alright?"

Athrun didn't really have a choice in the matter and bitterly he nodded before remembering that it was rude. "Yes Sir."

"Good." Dullindal looked pleased. "And now for you, our skilled pilot. Well done."

The bitter feeling slid down Athrun's throat to reside in his stomach, making a ghastly hollow feeling.

"Due to the fact that you have another important mission coming up we do not have the time for a proper affair, otherwise I would present this differently." He gestured to a man at the end of the council's table who stood up and walked towards Athrun. "In honor of character, dedication and skills, Athrun Zala. We, the council, ZAFT and all proper militaries now recognize you as a member…of FAITH."

The man who stood by Athrun smiled, handing the shocked Athrun a small winged badge, before shaking his hand in congratulation. The council burst into claps, smiles flickering across their face though the only pleasure they felt was the thought of a soldier tied with puppet strings.

Athrun looked down at the badge in his hand, swallowed tightly. "Sir, if I may be excused."

Confusion flickered in Dullindal's eyes but he nodded and Athrun saluted before turning sharply to leave. Moments later, the blue Coordinator found himself on an empty balcony, surveying Octus five. His hands clenched the cold railing and he could feel the badge digging into his palm. All poise, and calmness he had tried to hold in the council room shattered as the dam of lies he had built within and around came crashing down. Anger and humiliation filled him and he longed to scream out to the heavens in his frustration. "GOSH DAMN IT!" he growled, slamming his fist on the rail, only to get pain in return. His shoulders shook as he struggled to rein in his fury. He hated this. Hated lying to his superiors. Hated finding out that his father was in jail for murder! Hated knowing that his father might be the reason why his fiancé no longer had a father. Hated coming home only to find out he didn't really have a home any more- that his entire life had been turned upside down and everything he once knew was changed. He hated everything and _her_ most of all!

How could she do this? How could she have looked him in the eye all these past weeks, only to pull the rug out from under him when he least expected it.

She had betrayed him when he would have given his life for her. She, a nameless demon with a cold heart.

He had trusted her. And she had used him. Stolen information right from under his nose and made a fool out of him. Out of his feelings, out of everything he had said. He hated her so much and even more so because, though he wished he could loath her with all his heart, he knew he couldn't. For the nameless demoness hadn't only stolen information, she had also stolen his heart and now… he was hollow and empty. All because of her.

Clyne mansion

"Kito-chan, please send a message to Athrun Zala, requesting that he join me in an hour for supper." Meer called to one of Lacus's maids. So far, none of Lacus's old attendants had noticed anything different and even those of the Clyne faction that resided in the mansion hadn't treated her different. So, so far so good.

"Yes , milady." The petite red-haired woman bowed and exited the small parlor where Meer presided.

Once left to her thoughts Meer let out a gusty sigh, stretching out on the divan where she laid with her sleeping haro. "What am I doing, Mr. Pink?" She buried her face in to her arms and whispered. "Who am I?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aboard the _Chariot- _A Clyne Faction ship, entering Octus five. CPOV

There are few ships in the world that were made to accommodate big gundams- even fewer that were made to house the Chaos. In fact, the only ones were under the Clyne Faction's control.  
>"What are we doing?" Yuna demanded for the zillionth time. "We're wasting time going here." We were aboard the <em>Chariot, <em>being smuggled into Octus five to visit the pink princess herself.

"I have to report back to milady." Kitalla said, her eagle eyes never leaving the engineers that were restoring the Chaos to it's former glory. She had already reprimanded a few for not doing things the right way. "I have to tell her what has happened and that I am borrowing the Chariot."

"Why?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Though I'm quite positive my Gundam could make it to earth and back in no time at all, I'm not risking flying through ZAFT and EA territory to get to Orb. The Chariot is a neutral ship and we have codes to identify with either military. Please, for the love of logic, use the thing between your ears."

"Hey!"

"Captain Kitalla, please report to the brig, immediately." Called a voice through an intercom and Kitalla's brow crinkled in confusion. She nodded to Yuna and me before exiting the room quickly.

"Gosh. What's up her butt." Yuna huffed, flopping back against the couch.

"Nothing as painful as you, I hope." I muttered back, nearly just as grumpy as Kitalla had been. Yuna, thankfully, didn't hear me and I moved to a window seat, taking up Kitalla's original seat to watch the engineers fix up the Chaos. Without Kitalla's presence to bicker with, I felt lost, and everything I had been keeping at bay swamped me.

_Athrun… Athrun, Athrun, Athrun. _I had no more tears to cry. My heart was exhausted over feeling guilty, over losing him. I betrayed him, my most trusted friend other then Kira. I betrayed him, I left him, I hurt him and I loved him. The worst part was knowing that I would never see him again, never wake up to see his face, never spar with him again or take those stupid dance lessons again. I would never be wrapped in his arms again, feel his searing green eyes upon me, never…get a chance to tell him how desperately sorry I was.

But…never seeing him again… Just the very thought, realization, sent a chill over me, as if I had jumped into an icy lake.

Was this fate? Dabbling in my life, making me meet him, understand him, love him. Could fate be any crueler? To have taken my heart and twisted it like a worn rag?

Or was it really just my fault? I had known the consequences. I had known the inevitable future and yet, still, I had let us both come…too close. Or maybe that was fate. Fate intervening and shoving us together, not letting either have a choice.

_I wish… I wish there was someone else for both of us. _

And there was… for Athrun. He had the beautiful, sweet Lacus to return to, to wrap her in his embrace, to kiss and whisper like a secret in her ears. "I love you."

My fists clenched in my lap, and bitterly, I reached up to wipe my nose with the back of my hand. My eyes burned and I wished again and again that I had never met Athrun. For both our sakes, or maybe just my own.

Perhaps I was just being dramatic. Perhaps this was just young love. Perhaps it would go away in due time.

_Oh shut up, _I told the rational part of my mind that was trying to dismiss the pain. I just wanted to wallow in my sadness. _Puppy love or not, I'll never get to find out now. _

But I already knew, some innate part of my being, even now, was tied to Athrun. Tied in an unbreakable way. One in which I would never be able to forget, never be able to forget my passion… nor my pain. And I didn't think I wanted to.

OOOOOOOO\

Chariot's brig. NPOV

"What is this?" Kitalla demanded, her eyes wide as she stared at the images that were being shown on the brig monitor. The Chariot had just docked at the Clyne Faction base…but all they saw was carnage.

The crew was silent, staring in horror. They hadn't been in contact with the rest of the Clyne Faction for a few days, but didn't find it unusual. This…

"We need to leave." The Captain said shortly.

"Wait," Kitalla said, her yellow eyes never leaving the screen. "I came here for one reason, and one reason only. I have to check on Lacus."

"Captain Kitalla, surely even you-"

"Captain Hemway, you are just as worried. It will do us both a favor to get to the bottom of this." Kitalla's fists were clenched tightly at her side. "Leave to the outer rim of Octus five. Spread word to all othe Clyne faction ships of what has occurred- tell them to either leave immediately or join us."

"What are you going to do?" Captain Hemway, an older, grand-father like man asked softly.

"What exactly I came here to do. I will meet Lady Lacus, get to the bottom of this. I will rejoin you before the day is over. There are untouched podships that I'm sure will work fine."

"And if…something happens?"

Kitalla's gaze hardened. "Wait two days time, if I'm not back by then, hightail to Orb. The princess's protection is your utmost concern."

A doctor, whose presence had been summoned, broke in at that point. "Captian, you can not possibly allow Kitalla to do this! Her leg is severely injured- those stitches won't hold against any exertion!"

Kitalla glowered at the woman and she blanched. "I am perfectly fine." She hissed the lie smoothly.

The Captain nodded slowly, saluting before adding to his crew. "Very well. Prepare to disembark." He glanced at the younger Captain and added. "Good luck, Captain Kitalla. I will issue some guards to go with you to help sort through what may have been left behind in the base."

She saluted in return before running out of the brig.

O

Clyne-faction ship port.

Kitalla watched numbly as the Chariot pulled out of the underground port and lifted into the sky, light gleaming on it's golden and red hull. She braced herself before turning to look at the scene laid out around her. Her heart clenched within her chest, and anguish and rage battled within.

Carnege. A complete massacre.

Corpses lay strewn about, floating in the dim, flickering lights. Blood drops glittered in the air, sprayed on walls, ceilings and the darkened uniforms of the Clyne Faction members. They were dead, dead, dead!

Unable to keep it within, Kitalla released her pent up fury, clutching at herself as she screamed, her voice echoing and bouncing off the empty, life less corridors and docking ports. The guards jumped, glancing at her in alarm before finally shaking their heads and moving away to being their grim duties. When Kitalla took breath to scream again, she nearly choked on the intoxicating stench of blood and rotting flesh.

"Who did this?" she whispered, staring starkly about, unable to close her eyes. Bullet holes littered the walls, tools and items floated, discarded, in the air. All the fleetships that used to be docked here, in wait for when they would be needed, were gone, leaving behind only the tiny pod ships.

She had known these people, talked, joked, and worked with these people. They were as dear to her as Lacus was.

_Lacus! _Realization hit her, and with out further ado, Kitalla burst into motion, running towards the nearest exit, brushing past the bodies, keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead. "Please be alright, please be alright!" she whispered as she made her way into the garage where the members would park their vehicles. A few bodies floated in the air here. One woman was shot in her car, her windows riddled with clean little holes.

Spotting a sleek, black motorcycle, Kitalla jumped onto it, started it up and gunned the engine. As if a second voice to her thoughts, the motorcycle thrummed to life and let loose a rumbling growl.

She shot out of the garage, made her way back to civilization in a record time. Her foot never letting up on the pedal as she streaked down the street; her black mane whipping in the wind as she swerved around cars and turns.

Thirty minutes after the Chariot had docked, she made it to the Clyne mansion, screeching to a halt in front of the mansion. At once she noticed the new guards patrolling the gardens around the mansion and bewilderment filled her. What was going on?

Walking up to the front gate (which for the time ever was closed), she cleared her throat to catch the attention boothman who monitored the gate.

"Yes?" He smiled a commercial smile as he peered down at her.

Forcing her self to be calm, and thankful that she was dressed in her non-descript captain uniform, Kitalla said through her teeth. "I am Captain Kitalla. It is of absolute importance that I speak to Lady Lacus!"

The man raised his eyebrow bored and said. "And what's your reason for the visit?"

"that is between me, and milady." Kitalla practically snarled. She didn't have time to be wasting over Lacus's newest paranoia's. "So I suggest you hurry up and. Open. This. Gate."

OO

"Lady Lacus!" a maid ran into the room and Meer jumped, looking guilty about. She had been trying on Lacus's wardrobe, sorting the clothes into things she would keep and things that just simply had to go. "Y-yes?" wondering for not the first time if she was being to polite. Did Lacus boss her servants around or did she treat them like family?

"A Captain Kitalla is here to speak with you and she insists it's of the utmost importance."

Meer's brow crinkled and she chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't doubt that separate sectors of the Clyne Faction might have caught onto something being amiss, and had sent someone to check on things. She longed to say she was busy and couldn't meet, terrified that if she did she would betray something. But she knew her bosses would want her to meet with the Captain and get as much information as possible. "Alright…what room is she in?"

"Your personal office." The maid said slowly. "She knew just how to get there. So she must be close to La-you. I think you might want to consider her family."

Meer tried to stop the tremble of fear that ran down her spine but she nodded in determination. "Alright, I'll go see her now." She smoothed her skirt over once before following the maid to Lac-her office. _Who is this Captain? Nobody warned me about her? Is she really a close friend of Lacus's? Is she part of the Faction? What do I say? How warmly do I greet her? What do I do? _There, in her private office, just as the maid promised, awaited a black-uniformed woman.

Another chill went through Meer, just at the sight of this woman with a powerful aura. She had jaggedly-cut thick black locks of hair that were windblown back from her face. Her expression was severe, her strange- were those really slits?- cat eyes narrowed at the sight of the songstress. "Lady Lacus?" she asked, backing up a step warily, her eyes sweeping the pink-haired woman before her.

Trying not to feel like prey under the woman's stare, Meer forced a smile and darted forward to hug the slightly taller woman. "Kitalla!" she squealed, hoping she wasn't over doing it. "You're back!"

Kitalla blinked, startled as she stared down at Meer. "I am…" she said slowly as if trying to figure out a difficult math problem. She glanced past Meer at the window that overlooked the garden before saying slowly. "It is good to see you well, Lacus."

"I missed you too, Kitalla." Meer replied, feeling a bit braver. "I trust things didn't get…too dangerous." She hedged her words carefully.

Kitalla's eyes flashed and she smiled, none too warmly. "Of course not. This is me we are talking about."

_And who exactly are you? _Meer wondered, chewing on her lip. "Are you…back to stay?" Meer asked, trying to keep the wavering note from showing in her voice. _Remember Meer, you have guards just outside's the door that are here to protect you._

Kitalla hesitated, cocking her head. "I'm afraid not. Duty calls."

"Oh…I see."

"Hmm…" Kitalla seemed to relax, the hard lines of her face softening as she smiled friendlily. "And Kira? How is she doing?"

_Kira? Who is Kira? A close friend of ours, perhaps? _"Oh, she's doing fine. It's a shame you didn't come earlier, she was here but now she's in town."

"Oh... I see…." Kitalla's gaze darkened. "I don't suppose she liked those dresses we picked out for her? They were expensive after all."

"Oh she lo-oved… them." Meer's words faltered as she saw Kitalla's face grow murderous.

Before she could even draw breath to scream, the woman was across the room, her hands around Meer's throat. "Who are you? Bitch!" she snarled, her eyes flaring and her pupils thinning.

_What had she said? How had she given herself away? Unless…the woman had tricked her? Maybe there was no Kira! _Meer squeaked in alarm, clawing at the powerful hands that cut off her air, her eyes wide with panic. "Ki-Kitalla!" she rasped. "La-cus!"

The woman shook her like a rag doll and Meer heard her heart slow down with every breath she didn't get to breathe. "Where is the real Lacus? Answer me!"

Tears trickled down Meer's cheeks and she desperately shook her head, relieved when the woman eased up no her throat enough to drag a hint of air into her lungs. "Hel-" she started to scream only to hack as the woman's hands tightened once more.

_I'm going to die! _Meer thought, crying, but luck was on her side as a maid stepped into the room announcing.

"Lady Lacus- your fia-" the woman paused, realizing the scene before her and screamed.

"Shit!" Kitalla released Meer who collapsed to the ground, feeling the woman's loathing gaze. The nearby stationed guards burst into the room but by then Kitalla had regained her bearing. It was a stand off- the five Coordinators with their guns leveled at the black-haired woman who'se arm was wrapped snugly around Meer's neck, using the younger woman as a shield.

"Back off or my finger might slip!" Kitalla snarled, pressing the gun tip against Meer's head with her free hand. No mercy showed in her eyes.

"Release her or we will shoot." Warned one Coordinators who was trying to inch around her. Kitalla didn't doubt for a moment their ability to aim, so she maneuvered backwards until her back was pressed against a thin door- the maids door that led to the kitchens. She would have to escape to the kitchens and then across the gardens from there.

Her gun-hand fumbled for the door knob and sweat crept slickly down her skin as Kitalla didn't not break gazes with the guards. What felt like an hour later she felt the door open and she threw her dead weight- aka Meer- at the guards who fumbled with their faux princess, giving Kitalla a heartbeat's worth of time to shoot through the door. _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! _Kitalla's mental thought shrieked as her heart began a marathon in her chest and her injured thigh ached in agony as she forced herself to bolt, dodging workers and hopping over laundry baskets, cleaning equipment. Stars twinkled in her eyes with every burst of pain that went through her leg and her run was weakening to a hobble as she stumbled, one hand pressing against the wall of the thin corridor that led to the kitchen.

The guards burst into the hall behind her, pushing and shoving as they tried to chase her all at once, screaming at eachother.

The wooden door up ahead signaled the kitchen and with burst of speed, Kitalla threw herself bodily against it, breaking the thing catch in the door knob and crashing through the maid who stood, terrified on the otherside. The soup dish she had been balancing on a tray splashed it's boiling contents against Kitalla's chest and she bit back a guttural shriek as it soaked her clothes and burned her skin. "For the love of-" she hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing a butcher's knife from a maid's hand and whirling it about to throw it at the closest guard. With a solid, accurate thunk, it landed in the center of his forehead, a trickle of blood running down as he slumped back against the wall with a groan, eyes rolling up in his head. That didn't even phase the others though a few young maids squealed and fainted.

Swallowing, Kitalla dropped to the ground as bullets whizzed over head- piercing two servers who collapsed to the ground. Dishes shattered and maids screamed, terrified as they scattered. Amidst the chaos Kitalla spotted her chance and darting to the open door, shoving past the manservant who was shaking out a table cloth. She hightailed it out of the building, limping out into the gardens followed by the guards who were shouting at eachother to catch her. The sun half blinded Kitalla as she strained to make out a path- to the right of her was Lacus's personal gardens where clouds of haros frolicked through the roses. To her left was a massive hedge maze. Perfect.

Having spent days chasing Lacus, years ago when both were much younger, through the twisted, looming bushes she knew the routes like the back of her hand. Sending a mental prayer of thanks that the hedges hadn't been cut down along with the Lacus's old tree house, Kitalla gratefully scampered into their coverage, the guards close on her heels.

Sprinting through the closely-packed hedges, the branches scratching along her arms and whipping her face as she took every turn imaginable as she tried to lose her tail. _Right, left, straight, turn! _If she could just get to the center of the maze, there at least she could stop for a minute. The sounds of her pursuers were fading till all she could hear were leaves rustling, birds singing and the distant shouts as the guards split up only to find dead end after dead end after dead end.

The center of the maze, a small circle with only two entrances to it, was next to impossible to find- harder then the exit to the maze. There she could catch her breath and do something about the warm pulse of blood that was breaking through her stitches on her aching leg and dampening her black pants. _Right, right, right, u-turn, straight, please be here. _Before her the parallel hedges grew farther apart and a bubble of hope filled her as she hopped forward those last couple steps, surging into a small, round clearing. "Oh thank God," she hissed in relief, stumbling towards the small cement bench that sat next to a tiny pond. There she collapsed on the edge of the koi pool, throwing her injured leg into the cool waters, causing the koi to scatter. Her eyes fluttered in bliss as the rocking waters numbed the hurt slightly. It was awkward to lay back against the thick grass with one leg dangling in the water, but she did so gladly, allowing herself a moment to catch her breath. Closing her eyes she could almost block out the pain, the panic, the fear and anger coursing through her. She could almost ignore the angry throbs of pain, the calls of the guards and the world she lived in. It could have been just another day spent with lady Lacus, relaxing by the pond as they exchanged trivial news and listened to the words that were never said, the tears that were never shed. Here was a sanctuary, a safe heaven, a place where time froze for a heartbeat and promised safety from all that one feared. _Where is Lacus? Where is my little sister? _

"Did you find her?" called a man's voice near by and Kitalla's thoughts were shattered. They were getting closer.

Bolting up right, she got to work. Grabbing a knife from her left dry boot, she carefully cut off her left sleeve. Tightly she bound the tube of black fabric around her leg, wincing as she tied it. Once it was secure, she hopped to her feet, testing her weight on it. "Hopefully that will hold." She muttered before turning towards the second entrance and-

She froze. The color sucked from her skin. Her hand twitched to the gun she had stupidly put in it's holster at her belt. She would never have enough time to grab it and level it at him.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said, her tone flat, her tired, aching muscles trembling.

"I could say the same to you." His voice was cold, hate burning in it.

"I forgot you used to play in these gardens with Lacus." She admitted offhandedly, straightening her proud figure.

He twitched slightly at her casual reference to his childhood. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously running away. It's not going very well, no thanks to you and this bum leg." She grimaced as the pain spiraled.

His hold on the gun tightened. "You tried to kill Lacus."

Kitalla's eyes narrowed to slits and she spat. "That whore isn't Lacus!" her voice a snarl. "Lacus is gone!" Her heart fluttered again- _Lacus, where is Lacus? _"I don't know where she is!" she was close to losing her calm facade now. "It's my duty to protect her but I can't find her, I-" she shook her head, clamping her jaws shut to end her useless blabber. _Think, Kitalla, he hasn't shot you yet which must count for something. _

"Is _She _with you?" he demanded. "And don't bother reaching for your gun again," he adds, noticing her hand inching towards her hip.

Kitalla pursed her lips, biting back a scowl. "No."

The guards are getting closer.

He hesitates, his finger trembling over the trigger as if he's battling the temptation to pull it. "I want answers." He said aloud at last, eyes narrowing. "So you're coming with me."

"How about we schedule a rain check on that, eh?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." And when Athrun Zala said it, he meant it.

OOOOOOOOOO

**So…*cough*…what y'all think? Sucked? Confusing? Completely bewildering cause you can't remember what happened in the past since it's been so long? **

***bows* I. Am. So. Ridiculously. Sorry. **

**I vow to you now to never EVER let it go that long again. And, I promise to work extra hard to try and get another chapter up by the end of two weeks. **

**Summer is coming and I am going to be applying for jobs, working, doing college classes and highschool classes. I will be VERY busy. But I will not go with out updating like this again. Instead I will, for faster updates, make shorter chapters. **

**I hope y'all understand, and I am truly, truly sorry. Hopefully there's still readers out there, willing to read this terrible fodder I wrote. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and if it isn't too much trouble, leave me a review letting me know if my readers exist. **

**Happy Readings!**

**Azetta**

**My replies to my beloved reviewers who make my heart leap and give me a reason to smile even when I'm sad- you guys rock my world and deserve the very best of everything! :**

**Also, a quickie poll for you guys, if you're interested? **

**I wouldn't mind setting up a weekly blog on my fanfiction profile, or a tumblr/livejournal/whatever where I can put up update dates, how chapters are going, what's going on in my life, why things haven't been updated yet, so on and so forth. If any of you are interested and would like to have something to refer to should time ever pass with out word from me, let me know :) **

**Sake-hime: **You've been here since the beginning and I can only express heartfelt thanks for sticking with so long :) I can't apologize enough for not updating as soon like you requested. I hope this chapter was satisfying and that you can find a way to forgive me ?

**Cagalli-fan: **oh gosh, your reviews never fail to make me burst out laughing at the sheer randomness! Your obsession with fluffy moments and seeming belief that as long as there is fluff, the world can never end really amuses me, I must admit. Thanks so much for it, it tells me I'm doing at least SOMETHING right lol :D :P I feel bad for Michael. I don't really feel bad for Kitalla cause' (since all my characters are very real to me) I feel like, if she existed, she would punt me for pitying her Lol. RE: that hot pink dobak? Yeah…it wasn't hot pink THEY LIED. It was a breast cancer awareness dobak (very cool!), the only problem is that it makes me look like someone cocooned me in bubble gum….

**ESP- **bahahahhahaha, I can't remember for the life of me where the M&M nickname for Misaki/Kitalla and Michael came from… You made that up right? Well, so it will stay and I will refer to the pairsome as M&M forever and ever :D And I'm not kidding, you made me practically fall out the chair with happiness over your comments about Kitalla and Michael! Like I've said before, I'm very nervous about introducing OCs because I know readers come to read fanfictions about the characters they love and that bringing in new ones can get annoying. I'm so glad though that the M&M pair have some how managed to worm their way into the readers' hearts. If ever you're interested, I can shoot you the entire short story (pshh, long story) of Misaki's past? Though, don't feel as if you have to say yes and read it XD, there was a very good reason why I took it down from fanfiction. And as to whether or not they will end up together? Have hope, grasshopper, don't give up just yet ;) And…um…heh…heheh…you did catch that the ANs for both Blame the Dog and Tangled Fates were the same *sheepish smile*, I was kinda lazy and just uploaded the same for both…now I feel bad… And you should check out her/his sequel to "the Island", their very good :)

**RikuDai : **teehee, thanks ! :D yup, "The Isle" is an asucaga fic. It was written by Puzzlepuzzle and is by far one of the best on this site. Warning: It is rated mature for a good reason -.- Because I'm a goody-two-shoes at heart, I did find myself skipping over a couple scenes (ahhhh don't make fun of me D: lol) but I highly suggest it to you :)

**372259: **awwwwww, thank you :) though, I think I failed to make the point where Athrun finds out who Cagalli is as exciting as it deserved. :( And what happened was I wrote half of this chapter, developed a massive mind block- griped and groaned for days on end;. Sulked in misery that I couldn't update. Dedicated myself to my creative writing class (passed with flying colors :D ) then after class ended sat down at my desk, smacked myself across the face and told myself that I was either going to finish this or kiss it good bye now. That got me moving lol. And my computer issues weren't really resolved but I am using other peoples computers now to do downloading, thx

**Puppyboink: **Well, it wasn't soon but I hope it's worth it :)

**IvIoogle: **Okay, you need to stop making me blush, hahahah, your reviews are absolutely sweet- and I totally don't deserve that unwavering love. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for keeping me motivated through all these mindblocks and moments of self doubt. I truly owe you for your lovely reviews that really made me melt into a puddle of 'awws'.

**Apparentdaydreamer: **hahahhaha, the writer 'Puzzlepuzzle', I believe to be one of the most amazing writers that has graced Gundam Seed. Though, I'll admit, I did skip over certain scenes (lol, I am kind of a goody-two-shoes at heart *scratches head sheepishly*) I fell in love with the writer's amazing way of crafting a magnificent story. I hope one day they will grace us with their writing prowess again. As you know I have continued my other two fanfictions while Tangled Fates has idled. *laughs* That's mainly because I find them easier, less complex and mind confuzzling to write. I don't get mind blocks with them nearly as much as I do with Tangled Fates.

**Fate Camiswhil- **hahahhaha, it does kinda feel like you climbed Mount Everest huh ? ;P Rau is working with Patrick Zala, yup :D And now that you say it, I feel it was kinda obvious that I had set up the Harmony to be blasted to smithereens in the end -.- wow… does that make me a sadist deep down? I think I may need therapy. WHOO! My 'mysterious' plot is even eluding the clever Fate Camiswhil- …I feel cool ^^ :3 and as to your reply about my brother getting attacked- It is a real shame the sorrows that go on in this world. And it's not just with older people, but with little kids. Little kids are beating eachother up and bullying. My little brother came home all bruised with blood on his shirt and told me that his 'friends' had punched him in the jaw. He's only twelve, and he's really sensitive. I, of course, being the protective sister that I am, stomped down the block, down into their yard where a group of fifteen kids were horsing around. They all straightened up at the sight of me and one of them went "Oh shit, it's his sister! We're screwed!". Hahahaha, and then I just told them that they had to play nicer and that hitting someone whether playing or not wasn't right and they looked so relieved when I left. Still, it's a real shame the sorrows of this world.


	20. Chapter 20:An Understanding

Sweet Lord, how I have missed writing Tangled Fates D:

I….am…so…sorry…

But I am back, and fully rejuvenated with Tangled Fates. My muse has returned and has agreed to get this story done. And it's about time- from here on, the story is now on it's last two legs of the journey. I'm sure it will fly a lot faster now. Also a lot of secrets get revealed – but not all of them.

Also, I must warn you, there is a scene that borders on rape between two characters- it's very clean and no where near "M' rated, but I did want to warn you so you don't go "what the-" hahaha

And the grammar and spelling is eh-I didn't spend much time editing cuz I wanted to get it out there for you guys to read :D

So please read and review!

Replies to my darling reviewers are at the end of the chapter! Followed by a jabber bomb if anyone is interested to know whats going on in the life of moi, ahhaha. Oh and my current reading/tv list is also there for anyone who wants a suggestion or to discuss something :)

Well anyway, stop reading this and go to this chapter- you all deserve it! :D

*disclaimer, I do not own Gundam Seed. But I do own an apple seed and no you may not have it :)

**Previously, on Tangled Fates: After escaping the Blue Cosmos ship with Cagalli, Kitalla's ship and crew were destroyed by the Azrael's. Cagalli separates from Athrun, revealing that she was a spy and a Natural from Orb. She departs with Kitalla.**

**Athrun returns to Plants, where he meets Lacus- who is really Meer since Lacus was captured by the EA. There he runs in with Kitalla who doubled back to retrieve Lacus who isn't there. He captures her. **

OOOO

NPOV with Kitalla and Athrun at the Zala mansion.

"A drink?"

Kitalla glared suspiciously at the glass that was held out to her, filled with dark-wine that's heady smell filled the room. "Hmph! If you're going to poison me- why not just do it with tap water."

With out breaking eye contact, the blue-haired male lifted the cup to his lips and drank. A moment later he lowered it, offering it once more to her.

"You are a Coordinator." Kitalla stated slowly, unimpressed. "Immune to most poisons… However," she accepted the wine glass with both hands- as they were hand cuffed together- and raised it to him in a 'cheers' motion. "If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already."

Athrun smiled thinly in response, watching as the older woman sipped the wine.

"Coordinator wine." She screwed up her face in distaste.

"You don't like it?"

"It's quite excellent, but so much alcohol." She scowled at the liquid as Athrun poured himself a glass and took a seat across from her at his private bar. Coordinator drinks always contained a higher alcohol percentage then Naturals' drinks- because the Coordinators had a great deal higher tolerance for the influence. "Though that might just be what I need." She muttered under her breath.

"I would offer you other but I don't drink Natural wine." Athrun shrugged.

Kitalla ignored him, turning her head away to study the room she was in. The dim ceiling lights glinted through the colored glasses that adorned the walls and cast shadows over the small bar with its few pool tables. "It must be nice to have a private bar in one's basement. One of the perks of being the chairman's son I presume?"

Green eyes glittered darkly in the dim light. "If you're looking for an escape I assure you, you wouldn't make it out of your chair." The glint of a gun reflected off his glass and Kitalla warily watched the pale hand that rested on his lap. "And I wouldn't know. I don't use this bar very often other then for parties I'm forced to host." For a moment his green eyes drifted around the room, hearing the memories of laughter echo across . "And as for the perks of being the chairman's son, I wouldn't know as my father is no longer chairman."

Kitalla's gaze snapped upwards. "Excuse me? Your father isn't chairman any more?"

"No."

"That's… interesting. I wasn't aware the elections were up."

"They weren't."

Kitalla knew that. "Then-?" she prompted.

"He was convicted of the murder of Lacus's father and relieved of his duties."

At the mention of Lacus, Kitalla became rigid, her brow furrowing as she focused intently on her captor. "What?" she demanded lowly, wishing she was on her feet rather then forced to sit on a bar stool- her ankles cuffed to the single leg of the seat. "When? Who took his place?"

"Not long ago. Gilbert Dullindul succeeded him." Athrun Zala hesitated before adding. "With Lacus's support."

Her eyes darkened as she glared at the glass she cradled in her hands. "That…_thing_!" She muttered. The skin around her knuckles stretched taut as she clenched the glass.

"Please don't break that." Athrun, eyebrows raising as he studied her.

"Hm!" Kitalla lifted the glass, taking a heady draught of the liquid.

"And please do not speak of Lacus in that manner in my presence." His voice dark.

"I am not," Kitalla stated haughtily before taking another sip, her gaze not breaking from Athrun.

"More?" Athrun offered coolly.

"Please."

For a moment there was nothing but the tinkling sound of liquid as it was poured into their glasses.

"Quite excellent. And such a pleasant buzz…" Kitalla added softly, swishing her drink. She placed her drink down. "What do you want of me, Lieutenant Zala?" She sounded tired, weary and vulnerable. But there was nothing vulnerable about her.

Once again, Athrun found himself studying her as she sat straight and proud in her seat, far from comfortable or happy as she moodily stared into the depths of her glass.

It wasn't attraction that made his eyes linger on her, for truthfully there was something psychologically off with her, though he couldn't put his finger on what it might be. _But then there's something wrong mentally with anyone who has killed._

_Especially those who know little else then war and whose hands are caked thick with the blood of many._

Her pale hands, laced with scars and thick with calluses. _How thick is the blood on yours? _He wondered.

It was strict rule in all militaries that the soldiers were never to fraternize with the enemy. Whether for lust, love, secrets, money or simple friendship.

For the moment your faceless enemy turns into an average human being is the moment doubt creeps into your heart. And once it there, it will remain, cracks that run through your conviction like that of a breaking glass.

First Akira and now this woman.

What once was the faceless murderer of one he once loved (perhaps still loved? ) was now a Natural woman with a fierce smile, a confident nature and ancient yellow eyes. A thief, an enemy, a target still, but now human.

Athrun steeled his resolve.

Unbeknownst to the boy, the woman also was studying him in return. _The betrothed of Lacus, the lover of Cagalli…_ _The son of Patrick Zala… The blood knight in battle… The little boy who once gifted me with a flower now all grown up. _

"Answers."

"Hm?" Kitalla blinked. She glanced down on at her drink and wrinkled her nose slightly. _It's effecting me faster then I thought it would, but I haven't drank in so long… Which might be part of it- regardless, out of all the ways I pictured my death, this is possibly the most pleasant._

"I want answers."

She stared at him in shock before bursting in laughter. "My dear boy, you surely can't think I will simply tell you anything you want to know at mere request."

Athrun shrugged. "I don't like torture."

"Mm. Too messy."

"I don't like threats."

"Too much work, and most of the time they are just empty." A shrug accompanied this amused remark.

"However,"

"However," Kitalla repeated, watching as he reached under neath the bar and pulled out a small rectangle package.

"I like games."

"Ah." Realization dawned as the deck of cards in his hands came into light and he started shuffling.

He smiled coldly. "I want answers and you will tell me them."

"Will I now?"

"Yes," Athrun said carefully. "See we both will be gambling."

Kitalla leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Secrets?" she hissed.

Athrun shivered, leaning back slightly at her advance. "No. Drinks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back aboard the chariot. CPOV Mid-day

I stood on tiptoe, peering over the numerous heads of the crowd in front of me as we waited for the tiny vessal's door to open and release. Anxiousness filled me as I bounced impatiently on my toes. What was taking her so long?

At last the door slid open with a hiss and for a moment, the proud figure of a black haired woman stood in it, surveying the people gathered with a haughty contempt.

Relief burst within in me like water breaking through a dam. She was fine. She was alright. She was –

Without warning, Kitalla pitched forward, landing face first on the ground with a solid thunk. A few girls screamed and people burst into a struggling throng, each trying to get closer to the ship.

"What's happening?" I cried, my voice echoing in the docking system of the Chariot, though it still went unheard in the pandemonium Kitalla's fall had caused. "What's wrong?"

The crowd parted as two medical staff hurried to Kitalla's unmoving figure, a stretcher in tow. "What's wrong?" I cried again as they lifted the limp woman onto the stretcher. Nobody answered me and with a huff I began kicking shins and shoving brutishly as I made my way to Kitalla's side.

"Kitalla!" I gasped at her side. She was so still. So…

"Ass...hole." I gaped, unsurd I had heard the mumble- Kitalla's eyes were still fastened shut on her pale face, though her lips were slightly parted. I noticed a slight grimace wrinkling her nose.

"Who?" I yelped.I kept pace as the doctors rushed to the medical bay, my hand placed on the stretcher's edge, not close enough to touch Kitalla. "Who Kitalla?"

"Athrun…Zala." She muttered back with a groan.

For a moment I stumbled, my heart feeling like a throbbing rock within my chest. I didn't know what to say.

To the doctors concerned gazes I said. "I think she's delirious. Maybe she was poisoned- Kitalla were you poisoned?"

One cat-eye half-opened and stared at me, obviously miffed. "Heeeell no." Her eyes shot open all the way and in a flash Kitalla had swung her feet over the edge of the stretcher, causing the doctors to stumble, and leapt on to the floor, tottering to a stand. Leaning heavily against the wall she glared at me, eyes open. I noticed a red rim around her eyes.

Had she been crying? No…wait.

"Listen, you." She waved a finger a little to the left of my face before hiccupping. Loudly.

That moment I saw two things I thought I would never see. Kitalla hiccupping. And Kitalla mortified. She covered her mouth with self-horror only to hiccup again.

But I was wrong, that was not as surprising as what happened next.

"I'm dying!" she wailed in a very unlike Kitalla matter.

Flabbergasted, I glanced at the doctors, but they were just as flummoxed as I was.

"Kitalla?" I began tentatively.

The Captain, the solid, steady Captain sank very unsolidly, and unsteadily to the ground where she quivered like jello or a tree dancing in a hurricane. "Terrible _–hic!-_…terrible terrible terrible- _hic!- _what do I do?. Something's wrong- _hic!-." _Pitifully her eyes strained to focus on my though clearly, by the glazed look, she was somewhere else, another world, another time. "_Ohhhh, _my head hurts." Like a child she pressed her palms to her forehead, swaying like a possessed soul. A half giggle-half sob burst from her. "_Hic!- _It's all wrong… bad,bad, bad Misaki! _–Hic!- _Useless, pathetic, bad!" her knees came up to her chest as she shook her head wildly. "_-Hic!- _Lacus… Where's Lacus?"

Lacus?

Siezing the moment I darted down to one knee, trying to catch Kitalla's eye. "Kitalla," I said urgently.

The Captain didn't respond as she hiccupped, moaning as she swayed.

"Kitalla! … Misaki." I tried again.

Her head snapped up and round cat eyes stared at me, the pupils mere specks of black in the vibrant topaz pools. "Michael." She stated clearly.

Who?

"Er, Yeah."

"Michael. Blythe. Renee." Kitalla stated carefully ending with an abrupt _Hic!_

Exchanged baffled looks I said slowly. "Who are they?"

"They are my friends!" she beamed and I felt sickened. Kitalla…just didn't look like Kitalla with that wide smile on her face.

"Did they do this to you? Where are they?" I said carefully.

"They are…" Kitalla paused, her brow furrowing and her shining eyes dimming. "They are…" her hands massaged her forehead as if she was trying to knead the very answer from her skull. "They are…"she looked nervous. "Gone…gone…they're gone. Gone!"

Alarmed I caught her, holding her still by the shoulders. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "Damn it, make some sense!"

"I don't know!" Kitalla cried. "I had to go! I'm sorry Michael! I had to! I had to!" for a moment, as she bowed her head, I thought she had subsided into sobs as her shoulders trembled in my grasp. But once again she proved me wrong, her head raising again. Black hair fell over half her face, cutting off one eye, the other narrowed and dark. "I have to kill him don't I?"

"What?"

"Kill him. Kill Michael." Miserable she added. "He won't leave me. He's always in my head. I want him out!" pressing her face to her knees, her hair falling like a black curtain, concealing the thoughts on her face she whispers. "I want him." Her body slumps and she fell still, her breathing soft and slow.

For a few stunned minutes we sat there watching her, the two doctors and I. It was a bizarre sight that took stage outside's the medical bay as we waited for her to stir. At last one doctor, the younger one made a whistling sound as he twirled circles with one finger. I glared at him. "She's not crazy!" I defended her, though the idea had danced through my mind numerous times.

"Hn. Perhaps." The older doctor said, eyeing Kitalla with distaste.

I bit my lip. "She isn't! She's fine! She's just… a little…stressed."

"Very observant. I'm merely drunk!" Our heads whipped around to stare at Kitalla who's head had risen again, her expression pained.

"You're drunk?!" We cried in unison to her statement. Within I felt a crashing relief. Already Kitalla had seemed to wake up from her strange trance, her expression irate and cold.

She grimaced and shrugged. "And it's all that damn Athrun's fault!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Back in Plant.

"Athruuuun." Came the squeal and Athrun hit the ground as the slim, pink haired girl tackled him.

"Oof!" Athrun held his head with one hand, feeling it throb and he tried not to feel irritable. "Lacus what are you doing here?"

The girl atop him cocked her head. "What do you mean? We scheduled to have dinner tonight!" her blue eyes, big and round became teary. "You forgot?"

"Um," Athrun said, trying to avert his gaze as her low cut top dipped even lower, bestowing a revealing sight. _Did she always dress so… wantonly? Or is it because what Akira's Captain said might be true? _"No, I didn't." In truth he had. _Damn!_

Lacus bit her bottom lip, for amoment looking uncertain, then her smile returned and she straightened up. "Ohhh, the place looks really nice." She said admiringly, spinning about the foyer of the Zala mansion, the marble floor glistening and all the surfaces waxed and gleaming.

Rubbing his bottom with one hand and massaging his temples with the other, Athrun also stood. "Thank you."

She glanced at him. "Are you alright?"

_Considering I was just your human cushion… No. _But it was more then that, he had drank more then he thought earlier that morning, and now it was coming down hard. _But is it just me or does she resemble someone else I know? _The thought nudged at his mind, and Athrun cursed his unsteady, half-drunk state, unable to retrieve the information his brain so desperately wanted.

"You look awful." Lacus said, looking some how crestfallen.

"Thanks." Athrun replied dryly. He turned and determinedly walked out of the foyer down one of the many intersecting halls of the mansion, pausing at a decorative mirror to check his reflection. Lacus scuddling after him.

"Ugh." Athrun admitted, wincing in disgust. His hair was sticking out at all ends, and his uniform from the previous day that he had slept in was a mess. Not to mention his breath probably stunk of drink.

"Bad hair day?" Lacus timidly piped up from behind his right elbow.

He glanced at her with a heated glare as if to say _"Could you please do me a favor and shut up?" _but Meer (for as the author reminds, that is who this girl is) mistook it for an affectionate, perhaps passionate look and only stepped closer to close the distance. Her arm hooked through his and she snuggled up close, trying to ignore the unpleasant scents wafting off him. _He wasn't at all like this the other day. _She mourned, missing the debonair Athrun.

"Lacus," Athrun began, shifting his encaptured arm uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"Um, here."

He led her into one of the many rooms, bringing her to sit on a sofa, preparing to tell her that he needed her to go home to leave him in privacy.

But before he could say a word, the very mislead Lacus jumped him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chariot. NPOV

"A bucket. All I want… is a friggen bucket. " Kitalla barked and the two nurses attending to her sprains and hurts quailed. "Yeeesh!" she flopped back on to the mattress grumbling. "A drunk woman can't friggen puke around here!"

"Captain, we are going to get you one right now." Soothed a nurse. "Then you may expel to your hearts content."

Kitalla stared at the ginger. "Cause who pukes to their 'heart's content'?" she muttered before turning over onto her side and trying to ignore the pounding in her head. "Damn Coordinator."

_And damn their alchohal too!_

_They were three hours into their game, and while one was merely buzzed, the other was starting to get quite intoxicated._

"_You're a damn cheat, Coordinator." Kitalla growled, watching as he shuffled about his cards._

"_Oh?"_

"_Don't 'oh' me, cheerio-boy. You know full well, I'll be drunk a loooot sooner then you'll be!"_

"_I let you live."_

"_For now. We both know that I probably won't live long from this point on." _

"_Well, now that the cats out of the bag, how _would_ you like to die?" Athrun asked dryly._

"_Hmmm," Kitalla leaned back slightly, her gaze drifting to the ceiling. "As pleasant as this feeling of forgetting everything that alcohol brings, I think something really painful."_

_Startled, Athrun nearly dropped a card as he went to put it down. "Excuse me, did you say painful?"_

_She glared blearily at him. "Yes, I said painful." She snapped. "Do you think I'm drunk so soon?!"_

Yes. _Athrun thought, watching as the woman swayed on her stool, nearly tipping back a few times. _

"_Alright, since I will be more then happy to oblidge, I must ask why?"_

_She looked down her nose at him. "I'm not telling you why-" She crossed her ankles with all the dignity of a princess. "I am Captain Kitalla, third in Command of the Peace Organization, Fleet leader for the First Lady, Captain of the grand Harmony and designer and pilot of the Chaos."_

"_You left out the part where you're a cheap drunk." _

_Kitalla scowled at her captor. She opened her mouth to retort, only to pause and then shrug. "Nobody's perfect." She cracked half a grin. "And I wasn't done." She coughed. "I am also the maker of the Alpha, the inspiration for The Huntress, and her brothers."_

"_So you did work for Blue Cosmos at one point." Athrun noted. "You don't look like a Natural."_

_She shrugged. "Product of a bad Coordinator birth. And I was an engineer for them on the ship, working for the Azraels."_

_Athrun's hand tightened around his glass, his green eyes narrowing the slits. "You certainly are being free about this."_

_Kitalla grimaced. "There's a lot of shit about to break free, and whether we're on the same side or not of the shit fence, you're still going to play an important part."_

"_What makes you say that. I'm not your pawn!"_

_She eyed him. "You will. Whether you want to or not, you will."_

_Athrun shifted uncomfortable at the force of her conviction, feeling irritated at being thrown about. "I don't want any part of whatever's going on with your people and…Akira!" He spat the name and Kitalla raised her eyebrows._

_She frowned. "Stop being an ass, Zala, she has a duty just as much as you do." She sighed while Athrun seethed. "Anyway, listen, boy, I'm trying to tell you something."_

_Athruns' hands clenched into fists._

"_Now where was I?" She thought. "Oh yes, I'm not sure what Blue Cosmos is up to exactly, but they are up to something."_

"_Thank you, that's so illuminating." _

"_Quiet!" she hissed. "As I was saying, I'm trying to find Lacus-" she glanced at Athrun. "The real Lacus- before the shit pie that Blue Cosmos is cooking hits the fan- cuz when it does, everyone is going to be hit with shit."_

"_And why are you telling me this unhelpful vague information."_

"_I'm telling you so that you may prepare yourself. So that when the time comes and you get the chance to pick a side…" she leaned close. "You'll pick the right side." Her head tilted back and she drained her glass._

_Athrun breathed steadily, watching her. "And how will I know which is the right side." _

_She stretched forward as far as she could go, and placed her hands on his chest. Despite the obvious drunkenness of her state, her gaze remained steady, certain. "You will know." She rasped, before trying to sit up only, to topple of her seat and land on the hard ground with a gasp._

_Eyes widening, Athrun stood from his seat, gazing down at the chained woman, who lay half-curled on her side, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling._

_She was asleep._

_Athrun gaped then shook his head. He picked up his drink and drained it as well before setting about cleaning up, the bar to look like nothing had been touched. He took his time, not because he was so focused on cleaning but because he wasn't, his muddled mind racing with the information he had gained. Or the lack of information._

It's really no surprise, we always knew Blue Cosmos would be up to something- but what does she mean about knowing what side to be on? She can't mean her side because there's no way I would go to her side. She knows that. _He looked back at the woman. "Damn," he muttered. "You're getting in my head now too. How am I going to kill you now that I know you…" Swallowing, he reached for his gun that lay on the bar, armed. Walking towards the wounded, drunk and asleep Captain, Athrun leveled the pistol, trying to tell himself that this was what he wanted. That this was the right thing to do. "The least I can offer, is drink and sleep," he murmured. "Release the troubles of this world that burden you, and rise to the judgment of the God of men."_

_The woman moaned at the sound of his voice, coming to._

_She lay on the floor, exhausted and drunk, her ankles still chained to the bar stool. It took her a few minutes to get her bearing._

_Athrun a little less wasted though as he had enough stability to stand up and withdraw his gun, stood over her, aiming at her head. "Any last words?" he asked the barely conscience woman. _Pull the damn trigger, Zala! _He thought to himself._

_The woman, laying as splayed as a chained drunk woman can- blinked blearily. "Give me a quick death and you will only be doing me a favor. Give me life and I will live on in hell." _

_Athrun paused, his finger quivering over the trigger. "What?"_

"_Hic-! If any was more deserving for punishment it is I." She seemed to be directing her words more to herself, her eyes glazed and unseeing. "I who created a weapon of mass murder. I who betrayed my first family, my first friend, my first love. I who watched my ship be destroyed along with all the faithful ones within. I… failed them and it's about time I be condemned."_

"_Then you'll have no problem with me ending you then."_

_Her yellow eyes focused on him and her voice was quiet though wobbly. "I do though. Because while I have failed many, there are still others I must continue to do my duty for." She sighed. "There was one person… one I didn't fail." She smiled sadly. "You know her, Athrun. Your darling, precious Akira."_

_Athrun swallowed tightly, his hand now trembling as he clutched his weapon. "What do you mean?"_

"_I saved her." She sounded faintly proud. "Not sure why, but I did. Once from you, from herself…and twice from Blue Cosmos… You see Athrun Zala," she waved an indeed finger aimlessly in the air. "Blue Cosmos wants Akira dead. They tried to kill her now, and once before when she was a little girl. I'm sure they'll try so again."_

_Athrun sunk slowly to his knees. "Blue Cosmos… wants Akira dead… why?" After all, Zaft had originally thought the Harmony was working for Blue Cosmos._

_Kitalla's eyes focused on Athrun and she watched him silently for a long moment. "Because if Akira… is the one… then the world will change and she will change it." Her voice began to sound drowsy and she blinked languidly. _

"_The one, the one what?"Athrun demanded, shaking her. "What are you saying?"_

"_She loves you… the stupid girl loves you." Kitalla whispered. _

_Athrun froze, slumping back, his eyes frozen on the grave woman. Something was wreaking havoc in the left side of his chest and it hurt. Like ice splintering from the center- it HURT._

"_But you'll just hurt her in the end." Kitalla sighed again. "And then what will she have left?" her eyes closed and her last murmur could barely be heard as she slipped into unconciousness. "Nothing."_

_Athrun gazed brokenly about and he probably sat their for five minutes listening to the soft breathing as he thought and thought in circles, never getting anywhere._

_It was when the sun began to rise, glinting through the windows that his aching mind reached the conclusion that killing or keeping Kitalla captive would do him no good and that maybe releasing her was for the better. Was it? _

"_I'm taking a chance on you." He murmured to the Captain, as he stooped to unlock her from her chains. "Don't betray me. Not like she did." He lifted the woman, grunting a bit in surprise of her weight- for despite being a bit short, she was solid with muscle. And he carried her out, to her freedom._

_And then, an hour or so later, Kitalla had woken to find herself alone in a small pod-ship, cuff marks still around her hands and wrists, her injuries treated and bandaged, and a note taped to a wine bottle beside her that read _

"_I do not want to be a pawn in your game, so I will make you a pawn in mine- tell Miss Yamato that I have done as she wished and let go- it is as she never existed. I do not wish to ever see her again. _

_I look forward to your next move, Captain Kitalla- and if you are wondering why you are still alive, I remind you that you kept me alive on the Blue Cosmos ship, my debt is paid. Also, next time I set sight on you, I will do my best to kill you... enjoy the wine! Sincerely, Athrun Zala."_

_She had chuckled wearily at his threat. "You and everyone else." She glanced at the wine bottle- "Coordinator Wine." After debating for a moment, she stood shakily, entered coordinates into the ship's auto pilot before sliding back down to the floor and uncorking the bottle. "Whether it be now or with time- death will find me." She toasted the air. "To forgetting so that life may move on to its inescapable end." And she put the bottle to her lips and drank like her life –or death- depended on it. Beads of drink escaped her mouth, sliding down the corners of her mouth but she paid no mind as she drank and drank, sliding to lay on the floor. The bottle slid from her grasp and rolled away as she stared blearily at the white ceiling. The pleasant buzz was turning into a sharp burning sensation but she could care less. Half in pain- and half giddy she laughed-sighed. "Look at me, a captain, a leader, and a creator… when really all I am is broken."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Present time, EA base just outside of the Desert Tiger territory.

The black pillow case that had been covering Lacus was ripped free and she blinked, frightened, in the bright light.

"Lady Lacus Clyne." The snake-like voice purred the world and Lacus twisted her head around, trying to see her current captor. She was limited by the fact that she was quite securely tied to a chair.

"La Flagga." Her brow furrowed as she recognized the man before her. The man smiled eerily as he leered down at her.

"Not at all, Lady Clyne. I'm merely just his clone." His grin widened, and the frantic pounding of her heart tripled.

Trying to gather her strength, Lacus said slowly. "I do not believe I had the…pleasure." She swallowed as he leaned closer.

"Not yet you haven't." his eyes lingering on her form. "Your doppelganger did come with a much more pleasing body- however she's like a child, and while your breasts are no where near as big, I imagine you'll still be satisfying."

Lacus's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't! There are national laws to prisoner treatment. I am Lacus Clyne!" Her voice started to shake.

The man, the clone of La Flagga, walked over to the desk, bringing his laptop to life. "That you are, Miss Clyne. However, nobody misses you." He spun the laptop towards her, showing a picture of a girl that could pass for Lacus's twin, latched onto Athrun in the middle of parade of people.

It took her a long minute and then she whispered quietly. "Meer."

The man smiled wider. "Yes, and though she gets on my nerves, she does pass well enough for you. No one can tell the difference, not even your fiancé, Mister Zala."

Her heart ached and a shudder raced through her as the man ran his fingers through her hair.

"Zala should thank me," the man murmured into her ear. "I did give him the better looking end of the deal."

"What are you saying?" she trembled, looking up at him.

"I'm saying, Miss Clyne, that there are a lot of things at work here, and you know longer matter. Project Pauper is about to engage in it's last couple stages." His hand slid down to her neck, her shoulder, farther. "You are going to die, and I'm going to tell you why." He whispered, running his hands over her slowly, taking pleasure in her fear.

"Three people joined together in the want for power and peace. One man found them and promised to make it possible with clones. One clone to usurp in each nation. But a lot of things went wrong with the plan. The princess of Orb wasn't killed the night that her mother was. Your clone died a failure in it's early years, and had to be replaced by a ditzy little bitch who will never know that she once had a real family that was killed by Gilbert Dullindal, the man responsible for her. And lastly I, created to become the leader of the EA, to lead it to greatness, also was designed a failure. I was the first clone- the one riddled with mistakes. I would bring power to this nation, only to die in pain." His fingers stroked her face. "Why would I want that? So I found a great ally, Patrick Zala, and he promised me what the EA would not… Armageddon."

"Why are you telling me this." Lacus whispered.

He shrugged. "Because I hate you, and all you stand for- and I want you to watch as I destroy everything you love, your people, your nation, Orb, the EA…the whole world, up in a glorious blaze of flames!"

Lacus shook her head sadly. "You can't."

"Can't?" he gripped her harshly. "I can't!?" his fingers dug into her and Lacus gasped, terror welling up in her.

There was no telling what the half-crazed man would do next, but Lacus was saved- from death or rape, she didn't know- as a knock resounded on the door.

The man froze, his arms trembling as he tried to control himself. Stiffly he stood straight. "Come in."

A woman in a captain's uniform with short dark hair walked in, a warm smile on her face. "Love, you are not treating the prisoner too terribly are you?" Her gaze shifted to Lacus. "We ought to kill her. It is merciful and we can't risk any more of the EA seeing her. They might start asking questions."

The sadistic man was gone, replaced by the 'Mwu La Flagga' impersonator. "Darling," he purred, embracing the woman. "She's done nothing wrong-" his gaze locked with Lacus's over his lover's shoulder and she could seeing the taunting laughter held at bay in their blue depths. "Let her live a little longer."

The woman looked uncomfortable. "If you are sure."

The man kissed her before twisting to whisper in her ears. "You are my goddess, my maker, my benefactor, whom I love and adore." Though the woman seemed taken with his sweet praising words and caresses Lacus sat still with horror, realizing that while the woman may be responsible for the man's existence, she had no idea that the man was out of control and planning her demise.

"Ma'am," she burst forth, only to be slapped across the face by the imposter. He grinned, a threat clear in his dark eyes. "Address her with respect, for she soon will be the empress of a great and powerful nation. Empress Natarle Badgiruel." Though his voice was that of a devoted follower, Lacus could hear the mockery in his voice- why couldn't this blind captain realize?

_She loves him…Or at least she loves Mwu La Flagga… _Lacus realized with a heart sickening feeling.

The captain turned to the clone and ordered. "Throw her in with the others, it's almost time! She can watch from her cell!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lady Lacus!" cried Dearka and Meyrin as Lacus found herself hoisted into the small private holding cell. "Are you alright- what did they do- did they hurt you-"

"Be quiet!" snapped clone Mwu, and they all turned to watch the tv screen he flicked on. "It's beginning!"

On the tv appeared the throne room of Orb where a priest stood, crown in hand, on the other side of a robed speaker_. "Citizens of Orb-"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plants- with Athrun

Hardly had she begun to make her move on her fiancé, her watch beeped and Meer pulled back, her eyes widening. "It's time." She whispered."

"What-" A bright red Athrun struggled out from under the risqué clone, though what seemed impossible to do now was quite easy as Lacus stood and walked away.

"Where is a tv." She demanded.

Super confused, boggled and annoyed, Athrun pointed tone in the corner. She flew over and flicked the on switch and a moment later, the throne room of Orb in all it's splender shone, a speaker declaring to the crowds. _"After years and years of waiting the time has come, Orb._" A blonde woman- why was she so familiar?- in a trailing gown was walking down the red throne aisle, brown-gold eyes bright, her smile wide with triumph.

"The Princess." Athrun realized and hardly a moment later his phone rang and he turned away from the TV, and answered it.

"Lieutenant Zala?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It is the Chairman of Zaft,"

"Mister Dullindal! What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Orb's recent announcement?" With out waiting for an answer the chairman continued. "Your mission has been set, you must pack because you are leaving on the next shuttle for Orb. The princess will destroy us all, unless you can get to her first, do you understand, Athrun?"

Athrun's resolved steeled it's self as he thought of Akira, and all the hate he felt spilled out- hate for Orb. "Yes. I do. The princess will die."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CPOV – aboard the Chariot

"Mmmmm." Kitalla turned over in her uneasy sleep, muttering nonsense every now and then. I sat beside her, wringing my fingers, waiting anxiously for her to wake. _What did she mean about Athrun- she saw him? They talked? What happened? Where's Lacus? Whats going to happen now._

"Kira…"

I snapped my head up to stare at the captain. "Yes-" I said uncertainly only to realize that the woman was still asleep.

"The Princess's brother." Kitalla mumbled. "Is Kira…"

My world froze as I processed what she had said. "Kira…" I whispered. "My brother…" His face flashed before my eyes, his warm purple eyes, his gentle laugh. We had always had a sibling like friendship but to know that there was a reason to it- was she right- was it possible- was Kira my brother?!

Before I could dwell on it any longer a commotion broke out outside the ship and I jumped to my feet in alarm.

A nurse rushed in, "Lady Cagalli," she gasped. "You must see this."

"What is it?" I demanded, hurrying to her side as she flipped on a TV.

"A newscast from Orb."

I gasped as my beloved country came onto the flickering screen, in particular the beautiful Orb throne room. The speaker- a man who I recognized as Master Sieran- and the elder priest stood on either side of the newly crowned –

"No…" I whispered.

"_Our Princess," _droned Master Seiran. _"Has returned!"_

The end- for now.

Okay guysss, what did you think? I'm sure there might have been some confusing parts so do feel free to review your criticism, thoughts, suggestions and questions and I will be be filled with joy to know that people haven't yet quite forgotten me and get back to you ASAP!

ALSO, if anyone knows of any really good girl animes (romance with a side of comedy or adventure, or fantasy, or action, or whatever) that one can watch on youtube PLEASE let me know! I have no animes to watch :'(

Hugs and luv,

RS

Latest Reads-

Everneath- Brody Ashton – Greek mythology, the underworld, and two hot boys vying for the same girl- whats not to love?

Smoke and Bone- author who I can't remember- It's Romeo and Juliet all over again, except she's a human reincarnation of the chimera that the angel fell in love with- bad news is that their kind and his are mortal enemies and the lines between good and evil are getting cris-crossed quite a lot. He's hot too… so like…read it.

Cinder: A wonderful story about cyborgs, and aliens, world domination and hot princes- it will change your life ^_^ or your idea of Cinderella ;D

Television shows-

Vampire Diaries- Recently got into this- ooooh where can I find myself a Damen? And is it just me or is Elena possibly more annoying then Bella Swan? Oi Vey.

Supernatural- most of it is because it's really fun to watch, and I love super natural stuff…part of it is definitely because the brothers are adorable :3

Grimm- Again with the supernatural buzz- just plain fun-

Skins- A British Show, I've worked my way through the first couple episodes of the first season, only to look up the plot and be horrified at the fact that there is a character death. I'm trying to steel my resolve to watch it through…

Once Upon a Time- the first season was shaky but it's really pulling through now- ahhhh so interesting O_O

Hannibal- Creepy…Simply…creepy.

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS::::D**

**Bleu Tsuki**- Thank you :) And by the way, I read through some of your works- when you were telling me about your fanfiction you left out the fact that you are an amazing writer!

**372259**- Wish granted! :D And thank you for the encouraging review :)

Ladycagalli1804 – Well, it wasn't supposed to, but Kitalla became more important then I planned (so important that she got a massive one shot story written about her O_O ) but with all writing, one must make it their own- and Kitalla was like my land mark in this story hahahah- oh thank you :O I don't know about a thousand review but thanks! God bless you and yours as well:)

**AnimeGIRL2014**- Right now-:)

,

**Analise**- You think those cliffhangers were killer- what did you think of the last ;D hahahaha awww, thank you- I keep waiting for the day a reviewer says something like "that character would NEVER do something like that-" (maybe that will be today? O_o ) ahhaha, and Cagalli and Athrun are two fickle characters- it's so difficult to put them together due to their sense of duty and character- but I will get them! If it's last the thing I do – wait, I'm the writer… I can do whatever I want… duh. Hahhaha anyway, there's going to be some intense chapters coming up so it will all be about picking sides- but what is the right side?

**Tinylittlerobots**-

Where do I start with all your wonderful reviews? Hahaha that scene made my sniffly too- then again, I always get sniffly along side my characters (mom comes in "hey can yo-…are you crying…" Me: "*SNIFF* no,….maybe." Mom: "…Did something happen?" Me: "Yeah, one of my character's ship blew up with all her crew." Mom: "Oooo-kay. I'm just gonna go now") hahaha and the whole sistership idea was one of my gold mines in this story and I shall be proud of it forever and ever lol.

I am kinda proud and kinda scared :P hahaha but I had to :(

Nope, Misaki is not Lacus's sister- she just feels very close and protective of her. Yes, Kimi-hime is a little snake.

Misaki (Kitalla) was an engineer aboard Blue Comos, met Michael Azrael and fell in love, built the Alpha, met Lacus as a child, escaped from Blue Comos after finding out she had a sister (aisha) and that she was really meant to be a Coordinator but was born prematurely which caused her mother to die and her father to try and kill her. She escapes to Orb where she saves Cagalli as a child.

And I thought that there wasn't going to be a Gunadm Seed movie?

hahaha thank you!

**Darkangel**- THANKS! I'm continuing it hahaha

nanasarina- Well if it's in a good way :P hahah jkjk thank you :) I like paying homage to the Gundam Seed (even through their 'characters that will never die no matter how many times they make it look like they died' thing) hahaha Yeah, well that's the funa bout writing Kitalla, sometimes you love her, sometimes you hate her, all in all you can't get rid of her ^_^ hahahah and thank you :) I hope all is well with you and yours :)

**ESP**- omg hahahhahaha I figured you would appreciate that hahahah (when I was writing that scene and trying to come up with Kitalla's words I thought of that and then thought 'Oh man, they are going to love this') I feel like sometimes Kitalla is the voice of the people xD

Well, uh, yeah kinda, like a big chunk like, she's the chocolate chips to the cookie dough chunk ;D I try to – but I can't even remember what happens in my stories- like I have a written plot line I follow but I add so much when I write the story that when I write the next chapter it takes a very long time hahaha (probably a sign I shouldn't take so long to update, eh?)  
>what did you think of Kitalla drunk? I kinda wanted to have her jumping between Misaki and Kitalla and I have no idea how it came across…. Athrun still doesn't know, but believe me, he's going to find out soon, and the hard way *gleeful evil laugh* I can't wait!<p>

**Fate Camiswhil**-

Dude, I have no idea where I am when I write this half the time hahhaha but I'm glad one of us is keeping up haha  
>well, *political rant about government, politics and worldly controversy that probably isn't allowed on fanfiction and would probably cause arguments with other readers* - so ya know? Hahaha, but I am very proud of my brother- the one who got jumped- because he is now a Marine :)<p>

Well the ones known so far arrre- Rau,x Natarle, Patrick Zala, - Meer, Durindal- Muruta Azrael – Kimi-hime x (?)

I just write weird… haha and yes, it was Rau's orders (as mwu la flagga)

Kimi-hime is trying to kill him but Kira is making her life hard :3, however things will be difficult for them now- nope, Meer, Rau and Kimi-hime are not biologically related, but they do refer to eachother as siblings due to their uneasy connection.

Did your memory withstand it? :) Thank you!

**Drair**- Finally an update ! is what I think too hahaha Yeah, I feel like that might just throw him over the fence hahahaha hmm should I make his reaction amusing or normal hmmmm thank you for the review!

**WritingKnightmare-** *hugs* I misss youuuu (fbing you as we speak- ) or I speak…whatever. MOVE TO AMERICA NOW! :D hahahha I know that was my pathetic conservative attempt at being a swear mouth Athrun. You should see me when I attempt to swear in real life, it sounds pathetic. When everyone else is like "FUUUU*" I'm like. "Fu*…? Did I say that right?" jkjk I don't say the F-word actually, I always think it's gross, it's like running around screaming "sex-him, sex-her, sex-them-all!" …like what. Hahahha so just feel free to laugh at me- your ameratwin, RS

**Darkangel**- Why does everyone love picking on Athrun as much as me xD hahahha believe me, there will be lots of suffering hahaa- and I promise to never drop my stories :)

**Yennefer**- *mutters "oh great, it's the Pole'ian"* :P hahahhahahahha oh not a harpy!

*runs away- wait…why does it look like my mother… JUST KIDDING…um, cough, yeah, so nooo, I have to drag things out and make things extra painful for everyone:) way more fun ;D Meer could take someone out with those boobs I swear- like those old weapons where a spiky ball hangs from a chain. Like that but you hold Meer by the feet and swing over your head and boob everyone to death. Hahaha. Now it's your twofavorite characters drunk xD Pinky promise:) Wow- it creeps me out when a song plays perfectly to my life..it's like "holycrap.. I get my own theme music!" And then I get all excited..for like…two seconds…

Emailing you back right after I post this :D

**Nina-** of course :) thanks for the review:) nad he will ;) in his own time,…actually in my time hahaha

**Saki-hime**

I'm trying D: but they won't stay separated for long :) like a chapter or two or three?

We shall see ;)

THANK YOU:)

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN THE WORLD:)

Jabber bomb:

So what has been going on in my life?

Well over the spring my brother enlisted in Marines (he is now a Marine, Hoo-rah!) which started an infection

Now I, my little brother, and two of my older brothers are all considering the Marines. :O

This summer I'm doing an intense Mandarin Chinese course in hope that by the time I would enlist in the Marines of next year I will qualify for their Linguistics field.

I dunno if anyone is a female marine, or knows a female marine, that can tell me a bit of what they know about the whole experience, I would be super grateful cuz right now I'm super excited and super wet-my-pants terrified.

But if it's where God is leading me, then it is where I will go :)

God bless!


	21. 21: Every Masquerade comes to an End

So because I have been studying tons of Mandarin- 你 好!

This, my darling readers, is a very important chapter. I'm sure some of you saw it coming, hopefully I'll surprise most of you:P

I know a lot of you are wondering where the heck I have been- and I'm deeply sorry, I'm trying to graduate highschool earlier which means I have twice the work load now =_=.

By the way, if it seems like I'm fast forwarding things now, I am. I have enlisted into the Marines, and though they haven't picked my ship date yet, I will probably be sent around late spring/early summer next year.

I want to finish this story before I leave though:)

Thank you so much for all your support and I hope you stick with me to the end:)

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS: THANKS!**

**To the anonymous reviewer who wrote "Thats nowhere near rape", you are correct. The original version of that part was much more..uh,,,, descriptive ..but I changed it because I'm trying to keep this semi-light. I apologize though for that blunder. **

To the other guest reviewer *cough* yennefer- you're such a nut hahahhaa, there will be some more Kitalla- Athrun interaction. I don't know, but I love writing her with Kira and athrun cuz she annoys Kira and baffles Athrun so it's just...fun ^_^ OMG Hhahahahha, "meer as zaft's new weapon" hahhaha. they are still whole! and I don't get the huge attraction everyone seems to have to the Castiel- explain this to me?

Now go and enjoy this chapter! (and review!)

***Disclaimer- nom nom nom nom**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO AnimeGIRL2014 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Every Masquerade comes to an end.<strong>

_Orb castle. NPV_

The crowds were wild with joy. All over Orb, people were celebrating the return of their princess as the news played over and over again of her coming home.

And it wasn't just in Orb, but all over earth and space-the miraculous appearance of Orb's leader was causing shock waves of either fear or delight.

"Is this what you wanted. To be loved by everyone." Kira asked quietly as he stood beside Kimi-hime on the balcony that over looked hundreds of ecstatic Orb citizens.

Wide smile painted across her face, Kimi-hime beamed, waving and blowing kisses.  
>She continued to ignore Kira's presence and he narrowed his purple eyes, sickened. He felt ashamed that he had let it come to this- but what could he do? Who would believe him? That there was two Cagalli's and one was a clone; and not to mention that he was a prince by birth right?<p>

No. Trying to over throw Kimi-hime or kill her would not solve anything. _I need Cagalli. Before it's too late. _He looked up at the clear blue sky, praying for the ship to come. "Damn it, Cagalli, where are you?" he whispered.

"Right here?" chirped Kimi-hime, a satisfied smile on her face as she waved one last time to the crowd before turning to face him. "Please, escort me. I have an important meeting to attend."

Brooding, Kira studied her, reluctantly extending his arm in an invitation. She tucked her arm under his and they began walking back into the castle's hall ways.

"Or to steal everything away from Cagalli. Is that what you are after?"

Her nails dug slightly into his arm and the sunny smile that brightened her face soured. "Steal? I am not a thief, Kira. I am a ruler."

"No you are not- you are a creation of Blue Cosmos. But what they could have over you, I don't know." He stopped, desperation causing him to face her fully. He stared into her tawny eyes and shuddered slightly. "Why, why are you like this? You can change- you are out of their hands. You are safe to pursue a better life. Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Because, I want to." Her cold hands reached up to stroke his face, the edge of his jaw, down to his neck where they circled about it. He swallowed. She smiled. "Because I hate this country, it's people and the _precious_ Cagalli!"

With every declaration she would squeeze his neck and it took all of Kira's resolve to remain calm, never breaking gaze with her.

"I hate you, Kira. Though you already knew that." She laughed emptily. "God, how I hate you and your darling Cagalli. The "Wonder duo"" Her nails scraped his skin, causing goosebumps to travel down his neck.

"You will never succeed. "Kira said flatly. "Cagalli will come. You will be over thrown. And you will die. Alone." Anger seeped into his voice but his expression of fury melted into that of pleading.

Kimi-hime smirked. _You still can't _and leaned closeer to him, hissing in his ear. "Let me make myself _perfectly clear. _This is _my _throne. And if I can't have it. Then _no one _can."

And just like that she released him- Kira took a huge breath- watching as she smiled cunningly.

"What are you planning?" He demanded.

She laughed- a tinkling of chimes. "A war, Kira. I am sick of this peace ful country- it is time this Princess show's the world the Queen she really is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day.

World news:

"_Cagalli Yula Attha, recently returned Princess of Orb, has announced her joining with the Earth Alliance. The treaty was signed this morning by the head leaders of either country. Including that of the Princess, her council, the EA's president and military leaders, including the esteemed Natarle Badgiruel and Mwu La Flagga. With this treaty they hope to secure a healthier relationship and join together the countries of the world step by step to become the United Earth._

Two days later.

_Breaking news, the recently sired United Earth has declared war on ZAFT, and have entreated them to surrender their countries on earth or be completely wiped out by the end of next week. All countries are on high alert- and military conduct has increased in every region of the world. The chairman, Gilbert Dullindal has requested a meeting with United Earth but to no reward. He also warns the earthen nations that a threat will not be taken lightly. Lady Lacus Clyne beseeches the leaders of earth to rethink their decision. However Orb's newest stance on world involvement remains unchanged. The clock is ticking. War is brewing. _

"Dammit!" Bang!

Kitalla paused upon entering the gallery, her eyebrows raising at the sight of myself, the smoking gun, and the broken TV. "Normally I just use the off switch." She remarked before setting her tray of food down on a table.

Seething, I flipped the safety back on and turned to take my ire out on the too-calm Captain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded. "The whole fricken world is about to be torn apart and we're sitting on our fricken asses doing nothing to stop it!" I took a deep breath. "And you! YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE EATING A BLOODY SANDWICH."

"It's jelly, not blood." The Captain replied, absorbed in her task of consuming her creation.

My hands clenched as every cell in my being demanded I take a swing at her.

As if sensing my weakening self-control, Kitalla nodded to the seat across from her. "Sit."

I gritted my teeth, glaring at her.

"Oh stop being a stubborn hot-tempered ass." She snapped.

Slowly I took a deep breath and sat. A few minutes passed during which Kitalla took a crunchy bite- "Damn, I told them to get the creamy peanutbutter!"- and I reflected.

We had arrived in Orb yesterday, and barely managed to slip past all the military guard everywhere. We went into hiding in an old tiny ship-ware house with what crew the Chariot could afford to lend us. And that wasn't much. We had barely ten men, not including, Yuna, the Captain and I, and unfortunately that wasn't nearly enough to accost the castle gates which were so heavily guarded since the 'princess's' return.

And if that wasn't enough, instead of trying to find a way to slip by or some other fool-hardy mission, Kitalla had lazed about, hardly showing her face to me.

"Oh spit it out already." Kitalla rolled her eyes. "You know you're dying too."

I was in fact. Ever since Kimi-hime first appeared in Orb, hundreds of outbursts begged to be screamed but I fumbled, trying to decide whether to yell or ask questions.

I decided to do both. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

Kitalla wrinkled her nose. "Inside voices, princess."

There wasn't a word in the world that could describe just how badly I wanted to punch her. Taking a slow, steely breath I growled. "Why are we here? Orb is about to risk everything and go to war and that ef'ing pauper of a princess is leading it. We should already have a plan, already be sneaking in and –"

"And what?" Kitalla interrupted. Her eyebrows raised. "Should I remind you that both you and Kimi-hime are nearly twins- that nobody here has seen you in years. And showing up out of the blue during an assassination attempt with a strange crew, and telling people you're the real princess isn't exactly convincing."

As much as I hated every word she said- I knew the truth that rang out. How the hell was I going to usurp my own throne? "What are we going to do?" I asked quietly, my anger gone in the realization that I was at a loss. "What…can we do?"

Quick as a flash, Kitalla slapped me across the face. "Ouch!" I yelped, startled and staring at her in resentment. "What the he-" the words died on my lips at Kitalla's cold, disgusted expression.

"Don't. you. Dare." She snarled. "Start getting all hopeless. You are a Princess, Cagalli! Up till now, I am aware that you have been many things, a teenager, a pilot, a love sick idiot, a useless prisoner- but now you are a princess. And whether your ass is on a bench or a throne you will act like the princess you were raised to be!" She panted slightly at the end of her speel, glaring at me. "If you can't handle this- then I'll take care of the bitch myself!"

There was a silence. A reflective one where Kitalla waited for my reply and I realized again why she was a highly-respected Captain. For all her flaws and short comings, she was loyal and never backed down. _Sometimes, _I thought, _it's hard to remember I once hated you._

"And believe me, I'm not going to replace one bitch with another, so get your act together." Kitalla added.

_And other times, I wonder why I stopped. _I frowned then sighed. "I understand."

"Do you?"

Taken aback by her intense gaze I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"It's been years, Cagalli. _Years_. The people want a princess- not a hot tempered, free-spirited warrioress. Yes, these are all parts of you- but what must be your top concern is your people. And that means putting yourself _second_."

"I know that." I huffed. "I have been doing it all my life. You don't need to remind me!"

Kitalla shrugged indifferently, the tenseness in her shoulders melting away along with the coldness of her expression.

A minute passed. And then.

"When were you planning to tell me I had a brother, by the way?"

Kitalla chocked on her last bite of her sandwhich. "Ahem- excuse me?" she coughed.

I sighed. "Ya know, Kira."

She shifted nervously. "And where did you hear that from?"

"You in fact. When you were hung over." I smiled broadly at the opportunity to rub that little memory in her face.

Instead of the sneer I expected Kitalla looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" she repeated back innocently.

Suspicion grew in me. "You look like you have something to say. Where did you find it out anyway?"

Kitalla hesitated then sighed. "Look, I gleaned it from some of the files on that laptop of Azrael's okay."

"Why would he have that information?"

She shrugged. "Maybe he had wanted to clone Kira too?"

"No," I shook my head. "That's stupid, why would he have done that? Nobody knows that Kira's my brother, and technically the crown prince." I paused, thinking over my words again. "Gah-" I rubbed my face in my hands. "I still can't believe we're actually related! All this time... Why didn't my parents tell me? Where was he for my childhood? Does he know?!" I looked up to meet Kitalla's gaze. She narrowed her eyes, guarded, though I had no idea why. "Did you find anything else? Like why Blue Cosmos was interested in him, if they had him- or anything of importance that we can use?"

"Unless you count the file titled "Kinky noodle soup for the single's soul", then no."

I stared at her, my jaw popping open slightly. "…what?"

Kitalla raised an eyebrow. " Yeah, I know. Who the hell names a porn file something like that-"

"Kitalla!"

"I'm kidding." She said dryly and I sighed and then cringed again. "It was just "XXX"." She muttered. I choked.

"Moving on, I'm serious. You didn't find anything?" I bit my lip, staring at her desperately.

She hesitated, then shook her head. "No."

I stared at her suspiciously and she raised her eyebrows, her expression blank.

"Why do I have this feeling you're not telling me something." I said softly.

Kitalla stood up stiffly and bowed. "Eat, I will attend to plan making and report to you as soon as I have a strategy, your majesty." She picked up her empty plate, and briskly left the room.

For a moment I sat there speechless. Caught in between frustration that there was something she wasn't telling me- and the fact that she had called me 'your majesty'. Though it had been far from sounding praise-worthy, or sincere, it did lack it's normal sarcasm.

_But wh-unless. It's because I am a princess. She's preparing me. _A pair of green eyes flashed through my mind followed by a familiar ache. Furious with letting myself break the streak I had of keeping _him _out of mind, I shook my head like a wet dog trying to rid it's self of water. Damn water.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Kitalla_

Once out of the suspicious gaze of the princess, Kitalla relaxed. Raking a hand through her black hair she sighed "No more drinking." She chided herself. She passed one of the other Peace soldier's and he saluted her.

"Captain."  
>"Sergeant Growski." she nodded in return. "Any recent developments from the Pauper and the council?"<p>

"None, Captain."

She frowned. _What is her motive? _"And everything is fine in the ware house- no suspicion or anything?"

"We did have an Orb officer past by a few times- so we probably shouldn't risk staying longer then a few days."

Her frown deepened. "Thank you, carry on with your business."

Upon reaching her room, she closed the door, shed her military jacket and threw herself into her chair, letting herself spin about idly. "Lights." She said absentmindedly. The room remained dark and she blinked, remembering that she wasn't on a state-of-the-art ship anymore. Her chest tightened and she sighed. "I'm getting sentimental over lights." But it wasn't the lights, it was just the simple reminder of everything she had lost. Shaking her head in despair of herself the weary Captain turned to her desk, flicking on her computer. At the same time, Azrael's also turned on as it was hooked up to hers and the files she had already cracked began opening.

She ignored them, having already spent all morning working on them with out any luck. "I'm an engineer, not a hacker." She muttered, bringing up her secure communication system.

First she noticed a message from Aisha. Clicking it, she began reading aloud under her breath: "Due to the recent threats from the United Earth, here and in other countries we have been drafting, training and preparing a larger, more powerful ZAFT military. Aside from nearly doubling in size, we have been rather suspiciously complacent. Though no word has reached Andy, we suspect that ZAFT is planning something. Be prepared. Watch your back. And take care. –love, your sister." She paused. "P.S. Our family will always remember yours." At this she became solemn, her chest tightening again. It was a common phrase between military sections when one lost a great number of comrades.

Closing that she noticed an untitled message with an anonymous sender.

Unease rippled through her before she clicked it.

The screen blacked out, the only illumination coming from a single word that was 'Transferring".

"What the-" Kitalla jolted to her feet , knocking her chair back. Panic seized her and she began hammering at the keys of her laptop in complicated serials. "Shit!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kira Orb castle

"What the-" the brunette shifted nervously in his seat. "The stupid woman- what is she doing?" furiously he began typing back, over riding her attempts to protect herself. "It's me, moron," he muttered, though aware she couldn't hear him. A few minutes later the screen lit back up and he found himself staring at the worry-lined Kitalla. The first thing he noticed was the darkness around her eyes. Belatedly he remembering the small report he had received on the destruction of the _Harmony_. Biting his tongue, he instead began; "You got a lot tanner." She had indeed- probably from being under the sun for the first time in a long wihle.

Kitalla stared at him stunned. "Kira?" True to her quick nature, her face smoothed over and she straightened. Irritation flashed through her eyes only to be swiftly replaced by curiosity and awe.

"How? You're with the princess aren't you? … I saw on the news the Archangel's arrival." An accusatory tone darkened her voice.

Kira's eyes widened at the glint in her eyes. "What are you hinting to?"

"I read the file, Kira. I know why you weren't with Cagalli during her first seven years of her life."

Kira blanched, surprised. "How have you come to this information?" He demanded.

She shrugged. "I got ahold of Azrael Muruta's laptop, including all of it's encrypted information. But that isn't the point. I know that you were with them for seven years."

"It was nothing." He said quietly, his purple eyes seemed to haze over with memories as if he was seeing something not there.

"Nothing." She hissed. "They were training you to be a super soldier. When your mother had the C-section- they thought you were died. When in reality Blue Cosmos took you after hearing about the advanced bio-engineering they performed on you."

"Captain," Kira interrupted. "We have more important things to disclose!"

"And I would love to hear them after I ask you this- Can I trust you, Kira… Attha?"

Kira's eyes met her eyes straight on, unwavering just like his loyalty. "I love Cagalli. She is my sister. It is true they were training me. I was meant to be the pilot of the _Alpha_. But the brainwashing wasn't as effective with me as it was with the others…" he paused. "That or I just didn't have anything to fight for. I escaped one night-"

"So easily?" Kitalla interjected, doubtful.

"It wasn't." Kira murmured. "But neither was living there."

A silence ensued.

At last- quietly he asked. "I assume you know the rest…the whole truth then if you read my file…"

Kitalla's eyes widened for a split second in understanding. She nodded shortly. "I do."

"Who else knows?"

"No one." She replied.

Relief swept through Kira. "Good. It _must_ stay that way. _No one_… can know."

"Of course. It would destroy everything we're working for."

Kira glanced at his watch. "We only have a few more minutes before someone grows suspicious of my use of this secure line."

"I understand. Then simply- what news have you learned on Kimi-hime?"

"She was in a war council this morning- she plans to give three fourths of Orb's military into the EA control."

"What?" Kitalla yelped. "That will weaken Orb severely!"

Kira nodded. "I believe she is trying to disassemble Orb's forces. Make Orb out to be a target for ZAFT."

"To eliminate a world power and half of the United Earth leader ship in a blink of an eye." Kitalla murmured. "She's presenting both the EA and ZAFT an opportunity. But what could she possibly want for herself…?"

Kira shrugged. "No idea yet. By the way, we have the real Mwu La Flagga locked in the _Archangel_."

Kitalla's eyes widened. "This is tremendous!"

"But it doesn't do us much good. He's under guard 24-7 and she has a mask locked around his face so no one knows who he is*."

"She's probably keeping him alive to keep the doppleganger in check." Kitalla reasoned. "It's what I would do."

"That's what I thought." Kira agreed.

"Kira, we need to take to switch the princess's before it's too late."

"I know." His voice grim. "It's difficult. She's under constant watch. Not to mention, someone on the council is on her side."

"Probably the one who paid Blue Cosmos. Aside's taking advantage of all the chaos, what do you think Blue Cosmos is doing with all that money anyway?"

"I don't know but I'm afraid to find out."

"Look's like we'll have to. But when can we strike at Kimi-hime?"

"Tonight is your best chance."

"Tonight?" Kitalla winced at the thought of how little preparation time there would be.

Kira nodded.

"But isn't tonight her coronation ball?"

"Yes, but it will be the easiest way to sneak in. It's a masquerade and everyone will be dressed up. We'll get her alone, switch the princess's, take care of Kimi-hime and no one will ever know."

"You make it sound easy- but how the hell are we to get past the front gates?" Kitalla demanded.

Kira checked his time nervously. "Do you have still have Yuna with you?"

"Who?" Kitalla's eyebrows went up. "Oh, you mean Painintheass? Yeah…yeah unfortunately he's still with us."

Kira grinned. "He's your ticket in. Use him. He's the son of a council man. Pose as his body guard and slip in. But at all costs try to avoid letting him in conversation. We don't need anyone asking him where he was or how he got back."  
>Kitalla allowed herself an eye roll. "Great. Babysitting duty… But then we'll have him call out Kimi-hime to some recluse." She hesitated. "I don't know… The castle is going to be swarming with security for the ball not to mention we'll be putting the civilians at risk."<p>

"It's our best chance." Kira hissed. "The following morning she is having a new personal escort hired. Trained Orb Coordinators; top of their class. Then it will be even harder! At least now her personal escort is a few Naturals and myself."

"Daaaamn it." Kitalla scrubbed at her face in frustration. Looking up her eyes hardened. "We'll be there!"

Relieved Kira forced a smile. "Alright, I will try to find all the details I can to send you… Dress appropriately and remember to bring a mask."

She rolled her eyes again. "No kidding." She bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for risking yourself to tell me this."

"Anything for my sister." Kira murmured.

Kitalla's eyes flashed darkly at that but before she could say anything Kira cut the connection off and the screen went dark. Leaning back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling, Kira sighed. He hated the war games, the blood shed, the strategizing, and all the senseless death. It weighed down on him like nothing else and he just wished he wasn't who h e was. That he was some random unimportant face. A nobody.

The thoughts stirred a memory and he closed his eyes, relishing it. _He could almost see her. _The angel of his dreams. "Lacus." Kira wasn't an idiot, he knew he barely knew her aside the few days they spent together. However he didn't think he had ever seen someone as beautiful, kind and charming as her. Nor did he think he would ever again. "I must find her." He whispered to himself though knowing it was futile. He was stuck beside the Orb throne, and Lacus was somewhere in EA territory, alone. Helpless. And nothing ate a man alive worse then the feeling of helplessness that he couldn't protect her. Couldn't save her. Couldn't love her.

* Tribute to Gundam Seed Destiny. I couldn't resist... hahaha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cagalli pov

I sat, motionless in my chair as a hired private cosmetician smothered me in cosmetics, hairspray and perfumes.

"Has anyone told you that you look just like the Princess with extensions?" The woman babbled cheerfully.

Kitalla exchanged a glance with me from the mirror. In that moment I let her know just how much I hated the position I was forced to take, no matter how willing I was to do it.

She smirked.

I sighed, although I wasn't thrilled about it- this was the best strategy.

"What do you think, up or down, sir?" Michelle, the cosmetician asked Kitalla.

Kitalla blinked once at the 'sir' but smiled fluidly and said in the lowest male voice she could produce. "You said she looks like the Princess? What is the princess doing?"

"Up!"

"Then up it is." Another smirk flashed at me. Kitalla crossed a leg over the other. She looked like a young man with her hair pinned up in a shaggy up do and the black suit she wore tailored to help make up for her femininity. Her chest was bandaged tightly –and uncomfortably beneath her clothes. Her shoulders padded to be broader. Beneath the security of her jacket I knew she wore a chest-holster for two guns and knives.

Michelle pulled at my hair and I winced. In the mirror I saw an elegant, poised young woman. Eyes mysterious and beguiling- shimmering. Pink lips teasing with a secret laugh. A gaudy gold necklace adorned my neck, glittering in the light. It accented strongly against the red, full length gown I wore that flowed like water, clinging with promise to my body. This woman was beautiful, smart, charming, friendly, dainty and everything I was born to be.

A princess.

"I'll be right back." Michelle chirped, bouncing out of her salon room into a back room.

Kitalla watched her leave. "Your Majesty," she said once it was safe. "As we rehearsed you'll be posing as Roma's date. A giggly, airhead of a girl."

"I know." My voice brittle.

"The rest of us ten will be dressed as body guards. Five of us will protect Roma-"

_More like make sure the stupid idiot doesn't ruin everything. _I thought.

"And the rest of us, including me, will protect your Majesty. Please don't do anything rash."

"I won't." I huffed. Kitalla frowned, not pleased. She stood up and came to stand behind me, placing her hands on my bare shoulders. "Your Majesty," she began. "Tonight is the night you reclaim your throne." I looked up in the mirror to meet her cat eyes. "Remember who you are. And remember that you are not Kimi-hime. You are Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of Val and Uzumi and rightful heir to the throne." The utter conviction in her voice helped bolster my own nerves and I smiled gratefully.

A leader of the people. A woman who led by love and not power. I was different from Kimi-hime. Where she ruled with the authority of a queen- I would lead with the grace of a princess. It is what I was raised to do.

Michelle came out hardly a heart beat later with a hum and finished my hair into an intricate curly bun. Upon standing, I twisted about to view myself from all angles in the mirror.

"So beautiful." Michelle gushed. "I am _so_ envious that you get to go to the ball!"

I beamed at her, suddenly full of gratitude for the Orb woman who came at the last minute to help me dress and prepare, and swore to secrecy.

"I'm sure you will some day," I told her, a promise I would keep.

She laughed. "Ratty me? In the ball room? Hah!"

I grinned but before I could say anything, Kitalla touched Michelle on the arm slightly. "You would be the star of the show." She smiled. I coughed, hiding a laugh.

Michelle- unaware of Kitalla's true sex- blushed at the compliment the young, handsome- if slightly feminine- man gave her. She twisted a curly brown lock around her finger before curtsying. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you." I said. "For helping us."

I helped her gather her things up and wished her a fare well. After she left, Kitalla gathered everyone into the room.

"Corporal Jenson has gone to fetch the limo. The second we leave these doors, we become Orb soldiers." She turned to face Yuna Roma whose hair was slicked back, and wore a tailored modern tux. "A good deal of this rides on you and your acting ability. Remember, you were gone on vacation, met –" she glanced at me.

"Akira." I gave her the fake name, figuring no one in Orb would recognize it.

"And have returned. Since you don't have a proper invitation, show them your family ring."

Yuna nodded. He was unusually quiet and nervous. His arrogant confidence and bluster gone.

_Is he finally manning up? _I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Finally." Kitalla reached down to pick up a bag by her feet. Fishing around in it, she began pulling out random masks and handing them to everyone. "It is a masquerade and this will help protect your identity." She turned to face me and handed me a half-mask. Turning it over I realized it was that of a lioness. Rather then simple it was beautiful and well-crafted.

"Figured it was fitting." She said with a shrug and I smiled, tying it around my face. It covered the top-half of my face, unlike the bodyguards who wore plainer, full-faced masks. I looked at Kitalla's and found myself staring at the face of a cunning fox, complete with an elongated snout and ears. Her eyes grinned wilily at me and I found the animal more then suiting to her nature.

"You are having way too much fun with this." I said, shaking my head.

"And you're not having enough." She chortled.

"Why am I stuck with this?"

We turned to face Yuna and I coughed, choking on a laugh.

He wore the half-mask of an unattractive warty bullfrog.

Kitalla bit her lip, trying to remain tactful. "I don't know," her voice dry. "I thought it was fitting."

I coughed again.

"The limo's here!" Another woman-dressed as a man- called from the door way and we filed out. Walking out into the crowded Orb street I looked around. Since arriving in Orb and fleeing to the warehouse, it was my first time freely walking in Orb.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"What?" Yuna asked, annoyed. "This? This is common, normal."

"No it's not." I disagreed. "It's beautiful. It is home."

The 'body guards' parted the people milling the streets in the evening so that we could pass easily.

Orb citizens watched us excitedly, trying to figure out what Orb nobles hid beneath our masks and little children giggled, clapping their hands together in glee.

At the street waited the limo and upon reaching it, Kitalla opened the door for me, extending a slight bow as I, and Yuna entered. Her eyes met mine as I slid in and she blinked once.

Once belted in the door shut and I breathed in relief behind the tinted windows.

"And that wasn't even the hard part." I muttered to myself. The limo trip was ridden in silence, which was surprising since I had assumed Yuna would take advantage of the moment to pester me as he had on the _Chariot_.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, but he didn't notice. Leaning against the window, he gazed listlessly out, absorbed into his own thought.

I smiled slightly. Perhaps he was bettering. This was good.

I looked down at my pale hands that lay folded in my lap. I wished I had something to hold in them, feeling defenseless with out any weapons.

Upon reaching the first gate to the castle, the limo paused. I forced myself not to ball my hands into fists as guards approached.

In front I could hear the driver announce us. Through the window I saw the guards exchange a suspicious glance.

"Are you ready, Yuna?" I whispered as they approached our door, one resting his hand on his gun and the other on a communicator.

Yuna suddenly flashed me a slippery smile. "Acting is what I do best, princess." And he winked before rolling down the window. "Is there a problem, sir?" The guards look at eachother before one cleared his throat. "You are Yuna Roma? Son of Sr. Roma, a council official?"

"None other." Yuna smiled widely, lowering his mask so that they may recognize him. "Notice my family ring?"

The guards hesitated, their suspicion crumbling. The oldest took another step forward, his eyes hardening.

Before he could say something, Yuna went on. "I was soooo insulted when I didn't receive an invitation from her Majesty- we grew up together as children and she forgets me? I know I've been gone but regardless, shouldn't bestfriends remain sacred?" His shallow conversation made the guards relax and shrug. The other one peered at me through the window.

"And this lovely lady?"

"Akira. I am of small nobility from Europe." I said quickly.

"And my darling bunny," Yuna gushed, leaning forward to smack a wet-one on my face. Though revolted and wanting to claw the abused skin off my face I forced a simpering smile.

"Darling!"

The guards looked sickened and one waved to the gatesman. "Let them through." He called and I glanced, relieved at Yuna.

The tall gates opened and the limo carried us the rest of the way to the front steps of the castle where a red carpet had been laid out. Here, reporters stood, cameras flashing as they took as many pictures of the nobles of Orb and other countries that had gathered in celebration.

"Ready?" this time it was Yuna who asked the question and for the first time ever, I gave him a thankful look before the door on my side opened and I was momentarily blinded by cameras.

"Milady," Kitalla's voice soft and low, and I accepted the hand she offered me. Standing up, I felt my heart freeze in my chest as I gazed up at the beautiful castle before me. Without meaning to I whispered, "Father. ", the first thought that the majestic building had invoked. Memories. So many of them. Playing in the castle with Kira, and Yuna. Learning academics from my teachers; Court business from my father; Femininity from my mother. "Home." I said this time, absentmindedly taking the arm that Yuna proffered me. I ignored the onslaught of reporters who called out to Yuna and I as we climbed the steps up. I ignored the bodyguards and Kitalla who stood at all sides, masks hiding all but their eyes as they looked about watchfully. I ignored Yuna who was swallowing me into the side embrace of his body, smiling broadly at the attention he was receiving and the longing looks of the single women. No, all I saw were the memories that played out into the castle before me as I walked through those front doors. Warmth rushed at me as I entered the glorious ball room, where candels flickered brightly from the golden chandeliers and people danced, music sang, and servants crossed about with platters steeped high with drink and food.

My heart seemed to explode at the sight, the richness of color and reality. After so many years of pain, devastation, loneliness, anger, toil and despair. Finally, I was here. Finally I had come home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NPOV Orb ball room

Kitalla waited observantly for the princess to overcome her initial awe and happiness at arriving. Truthfully herself, she felt happy inside at having completed this mission to bring Cagalli home. Despite the haughty, arrogant manner she sometimes wore on her sleeve, she was still a servant to the people and bringing them happiness brought her joy as well.

_But the mission isn't complete. _She thought idly, eyes sweeping the crowd. Towards the front of the room she noticed a procession of men and women making their way up to a blonde woman.

"Kimi-hime." She hissed in recognition. The pauper wore a very tight, form-fitting blue gown. On her head she bore the Orb circlet that gleamed.

"She has my crown." Cagalli also noticed, irked.

"And probably your family ring." Kitalla added, her voice muffled slightly through her mask. She turned to Cagalli. "I am going to go locate Kira. While I do this, socialize. Act normal. Be…girly."

Cagalli's lips twisted down and Kitalla snickered. "Go on, the others will be at bay, but they are still watching out for you." The Captain bowed at the waist before weaving through the crowd, seeking the princess's brother.

Cagalli nodded then looked to Yuna who stood at her side, her arm still clasped in his. "Er," she began and his eyes rolled behind his mask.

"Perhaps I should go fetch you something to eat… and a drink to lighten up?"

She nodded, relieved. "Yes, please. I'll wait here."

He inclined his head before departing towards where a waiter stood taking orders; loosely followed by five of Kitalla's guards.

Cagalli sighed, left alone, with naught but the rest of the guards who stayed silent and distant. A few men, that were walking around her, flashed appreciative looks that she did her best to ignore. She wasn't here to be merry after all however after turning down three man's invitations to dance, she realized standing, doing nothing, probably wasn't the best idea. Especially considering the fourth was coming up to her now. Clearing her throat to catch her guards attention, she picked up her skirts slightly and turned away, making her way to a balcony- her favorite one, she remembered, for get aways. It was a small one, not one of the fancier ones, and it was hidden by the massive ceiling-to-floor drapes. She parted them then paused to glance at her guards. "I'll be safe." She said, before walking through to the other side. Here she froze, remembering the many boring meetings and balls she had escaped from out here. Often to meet Kira and play jacks or cards in their secret hide away.

The sun had finally set and the stars twinkled down from the heavens and she smiled, walking forward to lean against the balcony rail. The balcony over looked a portion of the castle's gardens, and red rose bushes bloomed thickly up to the rail, within reach of being picked. In the distance a swan swam upon a clear pond, it's thick white feathers standing out starkly in the darkening world. Cagalli could see already a few couples retreating out into the mysterious fold of the gardens, giggling and whispering secrets between kisses. "So much more beautiful then Plant." She murmured, taking a deep breath of earth air, happiness swelling through her.

"Are we that bad?" The masculine voice jolted her out of her reverie and she spun about, heart hammering, to face a tall masked man.

"Ex-excuse me?" she stammered, raising the pitch of her voice slightly to help recover her act of a shallow girl.

The man, his face hidden behind the full-mask of a black wolf, held up a hand to show her he hadn't meant to surprise her. "Sorry," his voice low and muffled sounded slightly familiar and Cagalli bit her lip uncertainly. "I had meant to escape the crowd by coming out here, but I see you have already taken safety here." He turned to go, but Cagalli said quickly.

"It's alright, I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes anyway."

"Ah, I see."

They stared at eachother, Cagalli feeling more then uncomfortable as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"You look stunning." The man said then, roving her with his eyes. She wondered what color they were and had to restrain herself from taking a step forward to see. "It makes me sorry that I can not see your face."

"Thank you," she tipped her head graciously, looking him up and down. He wore a classy tux with tails, elegant, refined and prince-like. "You look handsome yourself."

He chuckled. "I have never heard so forced a reply. For someone who should be dancing around in the gaiety you are rather stiff."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. _He's smart. _"My apologies." She said dryly, eyeing him warily.

He shrugged slightly before asking. "But I believe you were denouncing my birth place a moment ago,"

"You are from Plant?" she asked suspiciously. What would a Plant Coordinator be doing in Orb?

"I was born there, but I came over as a child." He explained. "But from my memories it wasn't that bad."

Cagalli smiled. "Regardless, it has nothing on earth where true originality is born."

He cocked his head, his longish black hair curling about his mask slightly. "Are you also in agreement for the war on ZAFT?"

Cagalli flushed, realizing how her words had been taken. "Not in the slightest." She admitted. _Why am I talking so much? _She wondered. _I feel so comfortable with him, as if I can trust him. Why?_

"I believe in the peace Orb stands for." She declared.

"Stood for." The man corrected but she shook her head furiously, glaring at him in her own passion.

"Never. In the end, Orb will always remain true to it's desire for peace between all the nations."

"The Princess seems pretty determined." The man's voice became sour.

_Is he displeased with the country's actions? _Cagalli wondered before replying. "People can always change. Just have faith."

The man hesitated. "I…" he paused, tilting his head. He took a step closer to her. "I feel like we have met somewhere before…" His hand reached up slightly as if to grasp hers.

Nervous at his sudden direct attention, Cagalli began stepping back. "I do not believe so." She said glancing about nervously. She wished she knew what he looked like beneath the mask, but she couldn't even see his eyes with his back to the light. His voice seemed so familiar- velvety and soft, but at the same dark and cryptic.

"Yes, you remind me of…" his voice twisted slightly, as if he was in pain.

Suddenly the drapes parted and Yuna walked briskly through. "Ah, at last, my darling I have found you!"

Grateful for a second time at his presence, Cagalli accepted his proffered arm. _Let's go! _She thought, eager to be out of the stranger's scrutiny. However Yuna paused, glancing at the man in curiosity.

Before he could ask the man said softly. "My apologies, miss. I did not realize you already had company for the night."

Quickly, Cagalli replied. "No, I apologize for reminding you of whomever you miss. They seem very important to you and I hope you find that person one day." She turned to Yuna. "We must leave, Yuna."

Yuna nodded but before he could take her another step the man said quietly. "Yuna…As in Yuna Roma?"

Yuna paused, glancing at him. "Yes?"

The man's dark eyes sliced towards Cagalli and she froze at the sudden anger radiating from him. "May I ask," though his voice was caressingly sweet, she could feel the smooth razor edge that accompanied it. "What your name is?"

Cagalli swallowed nervously, tugging on Yuna's arm to go. "Akira. My name is Akira." After that she half-dragged Yuna out of the man's glare, and back into the commotion that filled the ball room.

The drapes fell shut behind her and the light that for a second illuminated the man's brilliant green eyes went dark again as the man stood still. His fists clenched at his sides and his body trembled, whether with fury or sudden despair, one could not be sure. He bowed his head as if in sorrow but the voice that shook with rage said otherwise. "Akira. It seems our fates our tied together still." He straightened, envisioning the lioness-masked woman. He could no longer appreciate the beauty that she became, only recognizing her for who she truly was behind the mask.

A spy. A traitor. And the woman who mercilessly broke his heart.

"I will end you." He vowed. "You, your princess and Orb will fall." He removed his mask, gripping it tightly. "If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure of that." The dim light of the moon above glowed on his face. The face of a killer, a lover; the face of Athrun Zala.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Watching the partiers over the rim of her glass, Kimi-hime sipped her wine. Pleased with the life she had secured here, proud of her accomplishment, eager to tear it all apart. That is, the happiness and peace on the people's face, unaware that their only defense had been given into the control of the EA. That soon they would be burning alive. "Orb will burn." She purred to herself in delight.

"Your Majesty,"

A servant had come up to her, bowing.

"Yes?" she asked imperiously, placing her drink down at the table she sat at.

"Roma requests your private presence in the back room."

"Roma?" She asked suspiciously. Her eyes swept the crowd, but Sr. Roma was no where to be found. _This feels… unsettling. _She thought before shaking her head. _If Roma requires of me, I can not turn him down. He rules over me. _

"He says it's dire. Something to do with a warehouse containing a rouge Captain and her crew."

"Ah! Thank you!" At this the Princess stood. _I remember I told him to keep an eye out for Cagalli- he has found her then! This is fantastic! _Her unbridled joy at the triumph couldn't even be marred as a waiter accidently tripped and sloshed wine over her.

Terrified the boy looked up at her and the people around fell quiet at the spectacle.

"Your Majesty!" he bowed, trembling. If it had been any other day that someone spilled wine on her, ruining her dress, Kimi-hime would have had them severely punished. _This works out though. _She thought. _It gives me a reason to be excused. Though it is a shame this lovely dress was ruined. _"It is no matter, I'll simply go change." She announced before proudly making her way out, not noticing the smirk on the lioness-masked woman's lips. The one who had tripped the waiter in the first place.

With quick steps, Kimi-hime made her way out of the ball room, the music fading behind her as she walked down the hall and then turned to the closed door. The ten guards that had accompanied her awaited her command.

"Stay out here." She instructed. "Allow no one to enter, especially Kira."  
>She walked into the dark room, carefully shutting the door to let no sound escape the room. "Alright, Roma, what have you to tell me?" she asked, turning to face the figure that stood by the flickering fire place, where the only source of light came from. The masked man life his head.<p>

_A fox? _She thought confused.

"I'm not Roma." Came the purred answer and her eyes widened in horror as the man- no, woman,- removed her mask. "Remember me?"

"Kitalla!" she spat.

"Kimi-hime."

She whirled at the new voice, to see the lioness-masked woman from before. Who could be no other then- "Cagalli." This time her voice was a snarl. "How did you get in?"

"With a little help." Cagalli smiled, walking closer to the angry fake princess. "It is my castle after all."

"Hah! Your castle? You truly believe that? But in reality-" before Kimi-hime could finish speaking though, Kitalla had tackled her, pulling out a gun equipped with a silencer.

"It's time to say goodbye." Kitalla hissed, aiming the gun at the princess's face.

"No, Kitalla!" Kira burst out from where he stood at the door with six other guards.

"Kira!" Cagalli gasped as Kira darted forward and shoved Kitalla off. A bang sounded and a bullet whizzed aimlessly into the wall.

"You fool! What the hell are you doing?!" Screamed Kitalla, her eyes becoming slits of rage. She scrambled to her feet, across from Kira. Kimi-hime lay stunned between them.

"Your majesty?" The guards from outside called, panicked. They forced open the door despite Kitalla's guards attempt to block them, taking in the sight before them. Immediately they fell on Kitalla and her guards. "Protect the Princess!" They cried.

"Take care of them quickly!" Kitalla snapped the order.

"No!" Cagalli refuted. "They're Orb Citizens!"

The look of loathing Kitalla shot Cagalli send a tremble down her side. "Then you take care of the bloody princess!" she tossed her gun to Cagalli before pulling out a knife and charging the guards.

Swallowing, Cagalli turned looking for the princess only to duck just in time to avoid the fire poker swinging at her head. The metal-pointed rod glowed hot at the end and Cagalli had no wish to be on the receiving end.

Kimi-hime swung again with a scream. "Die, you bitch!" This time Cagalli couldn't dodge and the blow hit her on her gun arm. The gun flew from her hand, skittering towards the fire place. Pain blossomed and Cagalli gritted her teeth.

The princess and the pauper exchanged a glance before they both darted towards the gun, colliding in a tangle of a dresses, nails and hair.

"Bitch!" Kimi-hime shrieked. Cagalli landed a punch on her face, feeling a satisfying crunch come from her nose. "YOU BITCH!" except it came out more like 'NYOU BEACH!'.

They wrestled eachother, rolling over the floor, dangerously close to the fire as they both attempted to stun the other with raining blows and biting nails. "That's mine!" Cagalli snapped, ripping her crown loose. For a moment she had Kimi pinned, and she wrestled her ring from the other girl's finger. "No clone has the right to bear this!" But the tables turned as Kimi-hime flipped her and forced her down, her hands encircling her throat. "How right you are!" Kimi snarled, her tawny eyes glittering with loathing. Confusion flashed through Cagalli at the words.

"Cagalli!" Kira cried in desperation from across the room, engaged in a fight.

Cagalli choked, unable to breathe her vision began to swim. "No-" she gasped, clawing at the woman but Kimi-hime remained fixed above her, her hands tightening. "No!" out of the corner of her eye, Cagalli then noticed a piece of half-burning wood hardly a foot away that had rollen from the fireplace. Reaching out, she grabbed the end that wasn't yet on fire, -the heat scorching her palm, splinters gouging her- and swung it with all her might at Kimi-hime.

Seeing her action, Kimi-hime went to dodge the blow by moving to the side, but Cagalli hit her still.

Carried by the force of her motion, and unable to catch herself right away, Kimi-hime fell forward. Right into the fire place.

Her scream of agony split the room and everyone froze to stare at the woman who had bolted to her feet, clutching the right side of her face that had been burned. Blindly, she stumbled from the room and Cagalli staggered up after her, breathing harshly. She swiped up the dropped gun in her shaking left hand.

"STOP HER!" Kitalla ordered as she fended off the Orb guards. Cagalli needed no further permission, chasing after the false princess.

"Cagalli!" Kira cried, he knocked down his last opponent and ran out of the room in pursuit.

Cagalli ran as hard as she could; though her ribs pained her and her right shoulder ached. Bloody scratches ran along her face and skin and her hair was mussed from being pulled. But she could care less as she charged after the fleeing, crying fake-princess.

_Where is she going anyway? _Cagalli thought, as Kimi-hime zig-zagged down the halls. _The garden! To escape! _She realized a moment later. Knowing it would be a lot more difficult to catch her in the dark and confusing garden, Cagalli lifted her gun and shot.

The shot missed- Cagalli had never been very good with her left hand- but it made Kimi-hime falter and trip.

The girl fell to the ground, twisting about to stare at Cagalli.

Cagalli gasped in horror at what the fire had done to the girl's face.

All long the right side of her face, like wax the red skin had melted, dripping off, and her right eye was sealed shut. The left side however was contorted in rage and pain. She opened her mouth and screamed, blood running down from one corner of her lip. "I AM THE QUEEN!"

Cagalli raised her gun, re firming her resolve. _In another world. _She thought. _We could've been sisters. _Her finger began to tighten on the trigger and Kimi-hime howled. _And so it ends._ "Then long. Live. The Queen." Cagalli spoke icily.

"NO CAGALLI!"

Kira's voice made her hesitate, but her surprised turned to shock, and then denial as Kira ran to stand between her and the princess.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled. "That girl is the fake princess! The clone! She is evil!"

Kira nodded in agreement, tears in his eyes. "SHE'S MY SISTER!" he cried helplessly. _She may be evil but I can't let her die. I can't._

Cagalli's shoulders slumped, the gun slipping from her fingers to clatter on the ground. "What…" she whispered. She couldn't make sense of this. She couldn't understand! What was he saying? What were his eyes trying to convey.

"KIRA!" gasped another voice, and Cagalli saw Kitalla limping weakly towards them, bleeding heavily from her side. "Don't!"

"What are you saying, Kira?!" Cagalli demanded, feeling tears rise up in her eyes. "You're my brother! She's the clone!" Behind Kira, the barely recognizable pauper crawled to her feet, running away. "MOVE! She's getting away!"

Kira shook his head.

"KIRA!" Kitalla warned again, limping faster but still a few yards away.

"SHUT UP KITALLA!" He burst sick of the deceit. "She deserves to know."

"Know? Know what?" Cagalli whispered. She felt like heaving. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Her brain felt like it was moving at the speed of a slug as she looked back and forth between the three.

Her eyes met Kira's purple ones that begged her to trust him. But how could she? He stood between her and the clone. He was protecting Kimi-hime!

"She's not the clone, Cagalli." Kira said in a hushed tone and Cagalli took a step back, her heart pounding in her ears in time to the _NO! NO! NO! _that screamed in her mind.

Sorrowed shined in his eyes. _I'm so sorry! I love you so much, and I'm so sorry! _

"How can she not be the clone?"

Kira broke, his voice a mere breath of win. "Because you are."

And her world shattered.

* * *

><p>Soooo, anyone see that coming? :D What did you guys think?<p>

By the way, I have to admit, the scene with Cagalli and Athrun on the balcony together at the ball is one of my favorite scenes I have written of them together. The angst and tension! GAH! I just could picture the whole scene in my head and it was beautiful! *wipes eye*

BTW - THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HALF-WRITTEN SO I WILL BE UPLOADING IT SOON!

Please review:)

love,

ReflectedShadows

Current Addictions:

The most Popular Girls in School (youtube)

PewDie Pie (youtube)

Supernatural

Legend of Zelda Fiction (yes, I am just that nerdy lol)

Plants Versus Zombies 2 (app )


	22. 22: Realization, Resolution, Revolution

Okay, carefully, everyone put your bats down...

*cough*

I offer up chapter 22 *grovels*

**SORRY IF IT FEELS RUSHED!**

Enjoy!

*replies to those who weren't logged in.

**SleepyReader**- soon is no longer a word in my vocab... :'(

**Anon**- Thankyouuu

**Analise -**"Enjoy everyone's angst."...you are twisted...and so am i! :D hahaha, well your wish for a maskless meeting is about to be answered ;)

**LASTLY: For all my readers, and most especially my reviewers, I want to thankyou from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and encouraging me to write this through all these years. I'm not the most faithful of writers, but I swear that, no matter how long it may take me, I will finish what I have begun. I hope one day I can repay you all for all the wonderful things you all have said, and the time you all have taken to read these horribly drawn out stories of mine. To you all, my love and God bless!**

** Continue!**

*disclaimer: noodlesnoodlesnoodles

Chapter 22:** Realization, Resolution, Revolution**

"She's been out for a while…"

In the darkness, a familiar voice murmured.

Cagalli stirred restlessly, feeling like she was floating in a warm dark pool. So comfortable and safe. _What's going on? Why am I here? _She pondered wearily.

"Well that's what happens when someone reveals that your entire life has been a lie." A voice that would normally sound snarky issued tiredly.

A pain throbbed in the back of her head and Cagalli shifted uncomfortably now. Something wasn't right.

"So what? You were going to just leave her in the dark for the rest of her life?! Never knowing the truth?"

_The truth. _The words stabbed Cagalli with panic.

A chair clattered over and someone gasped. "Because ruling a country is enough shit to handle with out dealing with the fact that you're a clone!"

_CLONE! _The word pierced through her like a bullet. Cagalli gasped and sprang upright, her chest heaving.

She was lying in a giant four-poster bed in a large, greatly decorated room. Absentmindedly, her mind acknowledged _The Princess's chambers… _A chair beside the bed had been knocked over and Kitalla had Kira pinned up against the wall, her arm pressing down on his throat. They both still wore the clothes from the previous night- though rather than sleek they were severely disheveled. Bags stood out under their eyes and Kitalla's left arm was wrapped in a sling.

"Kitalla!" Cagalli cried reflexively and the woman clenched her fists.

"He's a traitor to the crown!" Kitalla argued furiously.

Cagalli looked desperately at Kira. The previous night's events flooding her mind- all up until when she fainted. "Kira?" she asked, bewildered.

"I would never betray you…" he whispered weakly.

She bit her lip, torn between her love for her bestfriend and her hurt at being chosen second to Kimi-hime. "Let him go," she at last said and with a grumble Kitalla dropped him, stepping back.

Kira panted slightly, leaning forward to lean on her nightstand. Beyond him, sunlight could be seen streaming through the crack of the curtains. Seeing Cagalli eyeing it, Kitalla rolled her eyes and reached out to yank them apart, wincing in the bright light.

There was a silence where Cagalli looked back and forth between them- neither wanting to meet her eyes. "Well," she said sadly. "Who's going to tell me the truth?"

Kitalla shot Kira a look, absentmindedly rubbing her injured arm and Kira sighed. Miserable, he sat on the bed in front of the clone of his sister. _You knew this day would come. _He thought unhappily. Meeting the amber eyes of his Princess he began firmly.

"You're a clone."

Cagalli flinched and Kitalla rolled her eyes, muttering. "Let's not beat around the bush."

Immediately, Cagalli shook her head. "No." She closed her eyes as if the darkness put a barrier between them. "Kimi-hime is the clone."

"It's true." Kira said quietly. "Kimi-hime is the biological daughter of Val and Uzumi."

Cagalli's hands clenched the sheets. "It can't be true. I have been-" she struggled to find the words. "It's just impossible! I have been with my mother since the beginning!" She looked frantically back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to relent that it was all a huge joke. "I have a belly button for crying out loud!"

Kitalla raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, you want a prize?"

"That was an accident." Kira refuted, ignoring the Captain.

"He doesn't mean the belly button by the way." Kitalla interjected helpfully.

"They meant to switch you later in your life with Kimi-hime." Kira continued, ignoring the Captain.

Angrily Cagalli's eyes sprang open. The knuckles of her hands whitened as she balled them even tighter. "You mean to tell me that my life was a lie? Everything?!"

Kira hesitated. "In a sense, yes, but-"

Cagalli cut him off, refusing to believe it. "No. I don't believe you!" Her eyes darkened. "You're not on my side! You're trying to confuse me!"

"Cagalli." Kitalla warned and she fell quiet, fuming. _He can say whatever he wants, he has no proof. He lied and protected Kimi-hime! Why should I believe him?_

"Cagalli," Kira tentatively took one of her hands in his. She tried to tug it back but he gripped it tightly. "Do you perhaps have a birthmark in the shape of a '3' on your back anywhere?"

Cagalli froze, the fury draining from her as she considered this. Perplexed, she glanced between Kitalla and Kira. Reaching behind with her free hand she touched the spot on her back with trembling fingers. She knew the marking so well she could trace it with out seeing it. "How did you-" she stammered.

Kitalla and Kira exchanged a glance of confirmation.

"You were the third clone." Kira said quietly. "They marked you. The other two have numbers tattooed in the same place as well."

Her amber eyes widened and her shoulders slumped, lost. "No," she said quickly as her walls came crumbling down. Doubt seeped into her like a cold flood, sending shivers wracking up her soul.

"I don't know everything, but I'll tell you all what I do know." Cagalli nodded desperately and Kira continued. Kitalla righted the upturned chair and sat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Years ago, a leader from every country got together to concoct a plan with Blue Cosmos; the intention to bring peace and power to the leaders and their countries. They paid Blue Cosmos to create clones of celebrity children-"

"Lacus, Flagga and me-" Cagalli shook her head as she began to assemble the pieces. "Kimi." She corrected as an afterthought.

Kira winced, but nodded.

"When your mom-" _How strange it is for him to say. _Cagalli reflected, trying to remain cheery. _In reality she's his mom and not mine. _"First found out she was pregnant and went to get her baby checked- they took samples of Kimi-hime to make a clone of. As they were doing this they intentionally disrupted me, endangering me. They figured I would get in the way so they hoped by having me die then it would look more natural. However your mom got a doctor to perform extensive in womb operations which made me into super-classed Coordinator. Blue Cosmos found out though, and when she had the C-section they took me and told her I had died. From the moment I was old enough to understand they began training me to be their soldier."

Cagalli felt like her heart was slowly crumbling as she saw the story pan out. She could almost see it in her head like some badly written movie. _Remain strong! _She told herself before forcing herself to ask. "So that explains why you weren't there. But how did we get switched up?" She didn't mean to sound so challenging, so desperate- but she was. Desperate to hear some flaw in his story that she could somehow use to prove it wasn't true.

Kira grimaced. "It was a mistake. A small mix-up. When Kimi-hime was born and your mom was asleep, they brought you in to compare side by side to the real princess. Confirm that you guys were perfect matches."

The words "real princess" hit like a ton of bricks. One Cagalli forced herself to bear.

"However your mom didn't stay asleep long and when she woke up and found her baby missing she tracked down the place where the nurse had brought Kimi and went there." Kira's shoulders went down slightly. "It was just a trick of fate that when she went there, the nurse who had taken Kimi had just walked out for a moment. Just pure chance that she came upon the two of you side by side, unguarded. And-" His smile flickered, strained. "And she took you back instead…" He shook his head, unable to look at Cagalli's despairing expression. "They think it was because they had her on sedatives that she couldn't recognize her own daughter."

_"Her own daughter"…_the words bounced around in her head as gravity sank in. _Which isn't me…_

No matter how much her heart ached, Cagalli suddenly could understand her…original. "That's why she hates me…" she whispered, tears rising in her eyes. Furiously she wiped them away and as if reading her thoughts, Kitalla muttered.

"Don't get sympathetic for her now."

"I wasn't…I won't. It's just." Her tears began to fall harder. "I guess I just… understand. To her it must feel like her own mother didn't want her." _In her eyes I took her family, her home, and her throne. Everything that was her birthright I stole. Even her identity… _

And though Cagalli could understand she couldn't feel regret. Because not for a single second did she wish their places had never been switched. She couldn't give up the memories of her childhood. She couldn't give up the country she led.

"So they kept Kimi. Figured it was for the better that they had the legitimate one anyway, and raised her to hate Orb. Hate you. And hate your mother most of all."

These words took away the sorrow and filled Cagalli with pain and anger. "She killed her own mother." Cagalli sobbed bitterly.

Kira smiled sadly. Tentatively he gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. Kitalla sat, silently observing. In the very recesses of her eyes sorrow flickered though her expression remained flat

"I shouldn't be here." Cagalli whispered after a while, calming down. "I'm the one that shouldn't exist!"

Kitalla's eyes flashed but before she could say anything, Kira shook his head.

Speaking softly into her ears, he whispered on, honestly but as gently as possible. " "You and Kimi-hime may look perfectly alike but when it comes to personalities you two are different as day and night. Two sides of the same coin. And while some may call it a coincidence I call it a miracle your places were switched."

Cagalli lifted her head to gaze up at him. "But she might not have turned out this way… if –"

Kira interrupted quickly. "Perhaps, perhaps not but that doesn't make her the person you are. She could never be you and you are the princess of Orb. Perhaps not by blood but by deed alone." He kissed her on the forehead sweetly, wiping her tears away. "You are the Princess of Orb, and not even she can take that away, so don't feel sorry."

Cagalli shook her head. "That's not the problem. The problem is that I should feel sorry and I don't. I understand how she feels now but I don't regret what happened one bit." She raised her chin. "I couldn't give up this country. I owe it my life."

Kira and Kitalla shared a glance, both of them satisfied with her answer.

At last Kitalla spoke, standing up. "Then it is time," she bowed low, crossing her right arm over her chest, her clenched fist over her heart. "Your majesty-"

For the first time ever, Cagalli could hear sincerity in her voice and the eyes that looked up at Cagalli, showed the loyalty only a princess could deserve.

It gave Cagalli confidence. It gave Cagalli pride. Sliding out from under the covers- still in her ripped dress from the previous night- she came to a grand stand, a trembling smile on her face.

Seeing her rise, Kitalla straightened, reaching to the night stand to pick up something. "I gathered these from last night. You should know that we told the party-goers that you had been attacked by some undeclared assassins. Your guards are shaken but they'll feel better once you reassure them with your presence."

"Also," Kira added. "You have a few events today-"

"Already?" Cagalli asked surprised but not taken-a-back.

He nodded. "First you have to meet your new body guards that Kimi-hime hired. Second you have a meeting with the Orb Council over United Earth-"

The three of them grimaced in unison. It was going to be tricky dealing with that. She couldn't let it go on, however she couldn't seem like Kimi-hime had been replaced. Which she had. Unless… A plan began to form in her mind and she put it away for further thought.

"And third we need to discuss finding Lacus Clyne and the preparation for war." Kitalla finished.

Cagalli nodded seriously then asked Kitalla. "What's that?"

Kitalla smiled with her eyes, taking out from behind her back the Orb diamond encrusted gold circlet and the Attha family ring. She placed the first upon Cagalli's head, her eyes never leaving Cagalli's wide ones- and the last she slid on to her hand. Finally she kneeled down, head bowed. Kira followed suit a moment later. "I am a simple Captain, your majesty and until Lacus reclaims me, I and what is left of Peace are under your command… If you will have us that is…"

Cagalli smiled, realizing the trust Kitalla had placed on her. _One day I hope I can repay her for all that she has done for me. _Cagalli rested a hand on Kitalla's, proclaiming. "Rise Kitalla, Renamed Captain of the first fleet of the majesty's guard; the lives of Orb rest on your shoulders." The words- practiced from childhood- flew with an imperial tone from her lips. So naturally. So perfectly.

Kitalla stood straight again, dipping her head slightly. "So forth shall my brethren and I faithfully serve you until we are relieved."

Cagalli turned to Kira. "Why-" she began, falling to kneel beside him. "Do you kneel?" she coaxed his eyes up to her. They were full of sadness.

"I lied to you, Cagalli." He whispered. Kitalla looked away politely.

Cagalli hesitated then smiled warmly. "I know now."

"But I didn't betray you!" he said feverishly. "I only saved her because I just couldn't let her die!" he gazed at Cagalli brokenly, trying to convey everything he didn't know how to say. And Cagalli understood. He still had hope for Kimi-hime. All this time and he still wanted to love her. It was so Kira. The compassion, the love, the hope.

This time it was she who embraced him comfortingly. "I love you, Kira." She murmured. "Like a true brother you have always been, and I will always consider you." Sitting back she asked, searchingly. "I know I'm only a … a clone, but will you accept me as your sister and serve beside me to help protect the country our parents loved?"

Kira beamed, relieved. "Of cour- I mean, yes, your majesty!"

_That will take some serious getting used to… _Cagalli thought, grinning slightly. She stood, pulling Kira up beside her. "Then, Kira Yamato, I name you official first protector to the throne and event coordinator. Nothing is to happen in this castle and in Orb with out you knowing and approving it."

Overcome with gratitude, Kira simply bowed.

"Weeelll- this has all been very heart warming," Kitalla sighed, her usual attitude back in place. "But I have to get in contact with the _Chariot_." She made a face. "Actually I just want to go change my clothes and get these nasty bobby pins out of my hair."

Cagalli chuckled. "I'll call the resident commander and let him know of your ranking and that you are to be given full disclosure and control. Report back to me of the military status. Put a stop to whatever Kimi-hime had going on before."

"I'm going to need an official decree." Kitalla frowned.

Walking to her desk, Cagalli searched the drawers till she found a sheet of paper and a pen, and an ink pad. "It's not an official decree but it will do for now," she said, scribbling down her notice for the military to stop all of its previous conduct and to report to Kitalla. She signed her name with a flourish- _I hope they don't notice a change in signature-_ before dipping the end of her ring into the ink and stamping it on the page, leaving the Attha mark. "Here you go." After waving it for a moment to let the ink dry she handed it to Kitalla.

"Thanks, your majesty." Kitalla bowed once before heading out, only pausing at the door to say. "Congratulations,"

"For what?" Cagalli's brow furrowed.

Kitalla shrugged. "It's been a journey through hell and back to get here but you did. Not many people would go the lengths you have."

Cagalli smiled. "I'm not many people."

"That's right," Kitalla said. "You're not. You're a princess."

And some how, her words just made it real.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NPOV Orb throne room

"How much longer are we going to have to wait for this damn princess." Menelaus Troy* muttered, bouncing his knee in agitation.

"She's a girl- she has to put make up on and stuff." Justified Heine Westenfluss.

"She's still a ruler of a country." Troy huffed.

Athrun ignored the two ZAFT staff sergeants, keeping an eye out for the Princess of Orb.

The three faux body guards sat in a smaller version of the Orb throne room that was used for more private royal affairs. The night before they had mapped out the castle and the gardens, but had remained a distance from the Princess who had disappeared half-way through the night anyway after what people were calling an 'assassination attempt'.

"It's a shame they didn't kill her, would've saved us the work." Athrun sighed. He tugged in annoyance at the thick, shaggy black wig he wore. It itched.

"Still more comfortable then that awful mask." He muttered. Remembering last night gave him mixed feelings. He had the coincidence of meeting Akira and feeling hope and joy that were only replaced with anger. He hated her. He hated her so badly for betraying him and hurting him.

But when she walked away on the arm of that other man he had felt something different. Equally as worse as the hurt and fury but different. And he didn't know what it was except that he didn't like it.

"Announcing, her royal highness, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha."

_Focus, Athrun, _He thought_, forget about her. She doesn't matter. The Princess does. _

He turned, kneeling- not bothering to look up at the already memorized blonde's face.

_This will be an easy job. Once we gather all the information we can, we kill her and get out. She's the bitch who sent Akira. She's the reason behind her lies. She will die._

Really, when he thought it like that- it did sound simple. But he had no idea how wrong he was.

"Oh, please rise, It has been a long week and I'm not really up for dealing with the theatrics!"

He froze. _Did I hear- _Looking up slowly, Athrun found himself gazing up at the face of the princess, the face of Akira Yamato. She sat in a dressy suit, tailored to her figure. Her long blonde hair was coiled into a side pony tail and she wore no make up, her amber eyes twin fires that burned. From the tips of her slightly heeled shoes, to the thin crown resting on her forehead, she was a symbol of dignity and grace. The only things that tarnished the image were the band aid on her cheek and another scratch along her jaw.

_No, she can't be- _Athrun took a subconscious step forward, narrowing his eyes. _How could I have not realized before?! _He closed his eyes, trying to picture the princess with violet eyes (the eyes most familiar with him).

His heart froze, and his mind faltered as if he had run face first into a wall.

How? "Impossible!" He whispered. _I saw the Princess at the ball last night! How could she have been in two places at once?! It's impossible! That can't be her! Because if it is- then that means… that means… I fell in love with the Princess of Orb! _Well. Shit.

_Is this how Anakin felt?_**

"Are you alright?" _her _concerned voice- oh God it was too familiar, too painful- floated through his conscious and he looked up, realizing he had been grimacing while clutching the left side of his chest. His two comrades looked anxiously at him, afraid he would blow their cover. The Princess had taken a step off her throne, watching him. He could almost feel the heat of her gaze and he ducked his head slightly to stave off her inspection.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

Instead of being offended at his rude behavior the Princess scrunched her eyebrows- _she used to always do that when she would think- _"Are you sure?" she asked again. "You look like someone sucker punched you. Is it heart burn? Gas reflux? I can get you something for it?" Amusement flickered in her eyes and her words removed all the doubt left in him.

That was definitely the girl he had once known and loved. Shit.

He nodded stiffly, straightening and she shrugged, turning to talk to Westenfluss.

The second her attention left him, he breathed, wondering if maybe he had developed a heart condition because there was no way his heart could hurt that much over this. _It wasn't enough to tear it from my chest, you had to rip it apart too? What didn't you lie about?_ He glared bitterly at her back. _You lied about being apart of ZAFT. Hell you joined the very assassination team that was sent to kill you! Such a fool! _He thought but his heart-the traitor!- whispered wistfully _"so brave. I love that about you,,,". _He shook his head again, banishing the thoughts of his foolish heart. _All this time we were trying to kill you and you were next to me the whole time. _Her words about Orb suddenly made sense. She was the Princess. THE DAMN PRINCESS!  
>"Damn it, Akira. Or whatever the hell your name is!" he hissed angrily. He wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake the very answers from her like coins from a piggy bank. But, most importantly, he wanted to know "Did any of it matter or was it all a joke? Did I mean anything?! Do I… still?" But instead he remained silent and still, seething.<p>

As if sensing his ire, Cagalli straightened and glanced at him, she cocked her head puzzled. His breath caught. Did she recognize him. If she did it would ruin the entire mission. _Please don't_! His brain thought while his heart begged the opposite. _Know me, see me._

Hurt flickered for a moment when she shrugged again and carried on. _This is good. _He told himself. _If she had known me then this whole mission would be jeopardized. _Too late he realized it already was. _I'm going to have to kill her._ Well he had always known that but some part of him had kept hoping for Akira to escape. But now she was the bloody Princess!

"Dammit!"

Troy shot him a dirty look. "Get yourself together!" he muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Quick as a flash, the Princess pounced, her eyes glancing between them.

"No problem, your majesty." Troy said quickly.

She waved her hand dismissively. "You guys are about to be tied to me for the rest of…well however long. Please just call me Miss Atthaa or Cagalli. 'Your Majesty' gets old and boring fast. And it's stuffy in this castle already." She fanned her face as if the air was dry. The three Coordinators exchanged startled looks, Westenfluss and Troy slightly smirking in amusement. "Like wise I expect to know your names?" She raised her eyebrows.

Smoothly, Troy and Westenfluss filed out their false names.

"And yours?" Cagalli asked, taking a step closer to Athrun.

Athrun gazed straight at her, studying her. Her brow furrowed puzzled.

"Alex… Alex Dino." He said quietly. Her eyes lit up with recognition and he knew she was remembering when he spoke to her on the balcony. Which didn't make sense... How had she been on the balcony and out at the main table? If she was really the princess then who was the other girl?

Nodding graciously, she smiled. "It's good to meet you, Alex Dino. And welcome all of you!"

She was so like the Akira he knew and yet, so _different_. Her poise and manner so graceful and full of dignity. The clumsy Akira he had known was quiet on the outside, barely concealing a tempest within. Athrun had so many questions, he wanted to grab this strange girl, slam her against the wall, shake her vigorously…kiss her senselessly…hold her like he wouldn't let her go…

He shook his head again. He needed to remain focused. She was the reason they were here.

"Cagalli!" Simultaneously, the princess's and Athrun's heads whipped around as a brown haired boy entered, his step firm as he strode towards them. His eyes graced over the Coordinators before returning to the princess.

For a second, Athrun felt a flash of recognition- like he had seen him once before. He shifted slightly as he watched the boy stand close next to Cagalli and whisper in her ear, not in the slightest - as if they were close friends. Something akin to acid churned in the pit of Athrun's stomach and he crossed his arms tightly.

POV switch

Cagalli frowned as Kira reported that Yuna had requested tea with her before the council meeting. Seeing her expression he gave her a knowing look. "Very well," she said. "Also, if you could get the Captain for me, I want to do some over looking of all the countries known operations. By now she should be done what I sent her to do." He walked a step before she nabbed him again by the shoulder – "Also, Kira… I want a secure line to the fake Lacus, in Plants, made. I need to speak with her."

Kira's brow furrowed but he bowed and hurried out.

After watching his back retreat, Cagalli turned to look at her new body guards. _More like Plant spies. _She thought sardonically. _We had our suspicions but Zala being here only confirms it. _Taking a deep breath to steady her self she peered at the now-black haired boy who was studiously avoiding her eyes. _Have you come to kill me, Athrun? After finally realizing who I really am?_ She had been stunned when she had recognized him, and connecting him with the man she had spoken to the previous night. It took all of her control to not break down even now as she tried to slow her beating heart. _I can't let him know I know. _She thought. _For both our sakes, this charade must go on. I must stall this until I can come up with a plan. _"Shall we?" she invited her guards to follow her, and they nodded and fell into formation around her. One on her right, one behind and Athrun on her left, watching everything but her.

"Princess-" Troy began as he fell instep just a foot behind her.

"Please, Cagalli." She waved a hand over her shoulder.

He ignored her. "Princess Attha, we heard there was quite the commotion the previous night?"

_They are curious. _"Oh you know, assassination attempts have to come around once in a while." She glanced over her shoulder at the moody Athrun and added casually. "Why, the other day someone told me Zaft had attempted one on my life a little while ago." She shrugged. "For some oddball reason they thought I was aboard some mercenary ship and felt it was fit to persue and ex-e-cute." She pronounced the word carefully, allowing each syllable to hit like a hammer.

Athrun stumbled.

The Plant spies shifted uncomfortable, nervously. The leader cleared his throat. "We weren't aware- it is fortunate that you didn't die."

"It wasn't me to begin with." She said acidly. "No I was right underneath _all_ of their noses the _whoooole_ time… Hmm… I wonder if that eats them up in the middle of the night?"

Hammer two struck. Westenfluss and Troy exchanged confused looks while a muscle in Athrun's jaw clenched.

"Well, your highness, I think you need to supply us with a list of anyone who may have a motive against you."

Cagalli snorted. "If I had a list like that I wouldn't have left my home in the first place… But let's be safe- everybody?"  
>"So…no one in particular you want to name."<p>

"Hm. My resources told me that the one who was leading the assassination in Zaft was the ex-councilmen's son, Athrun Zala. Add him on to the list. Put him before 'everybody'-" she held her hands up in the air, using them to describe her 'list'. "And after 'demon Nanny from second grade.'"

And so fell hammer three.

She could almost hear the sound of gritted teeth over the nervous clearing of throats.

_Wait for it. _She thought.

"Your majesty-" Athrun spoke up in a low husky voice.

_Bingo!_

"Please take us seriously."

"Why I am." His voice sounded so good that she almost hated to interrupt. Even filled with barely-concealed anger, his voice felt like a warm shawl around her shoulders on a cold winter's night. It soothed her and comforted her and soaked into her skin. She relished it. But she shouldn't. She had to let him go. But she couldn't! She wanted to be with him so bad…but she wouldn't.

"Athrun Zala, although his father has been thrown into a harshlight, is still a member of FAITH. Despite your suspicions, he is of good faith and so we must also be as well. Even if it is hard for _some_ of us."

Cagalli winced. _Keep walking. Almost to the meeting. _"I am of good faith, Sir Dino, however one can be of good faith to many different callings. Everyone has a conflict in their life. Everyone has a crossroads. Our choices aren't always easy, nor right, and, least of all, the ones we want- regardless we can not remain at a stand still. We must do what is best, if not for ourselves, but for others. I heard he made a choice quite like that."

"What do you mean?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Troy furiously miming Athrun to shut up.

"Well this esteemed Athrun Zala, blessed with the mission to covertly kill the princess of Orb-or rather the imposter - had a chance to- but chose not to. A confliction. He made a decision, it wasn't an easy one."  
>"Perhaps he didn't know she was the princess."<p>

"He didn't. But he did know what she wasn't."

"Truthful?" came the spitted word.

"No. Selfish."

At this Athrun fell silent, his gaze on the floor- which was good, for Cagalli realized she was overstepping herself. "OF course-" she amended with a shrug, her shoulders falling along with her heart. "That girl disappeared. Nobody's seen her again."

"Or maybe she just didn't exist in the first place." Although he sounded weary, his words cut her to the bone.  
>"I imagine." She said softly. "That was exactly what she was afraid of." Cagalli came to a stand outside the council room, brooding. A minute later she clapped her hands and turned to her bewildered and somber guards. "Well, enough gossiping. And never mind the list, I'll have my Captain of fleet speak to each of you separately to inform you of your individual jobs. Wait in your assigned rooms."<p>

"What about you?" Troy asked, confused.

Cagalli laughed, " I have guards all over the place- I think I can survive the afternoon." She dipped her head in farewell that they quickly returned before stepping in side the council room and closing the door completely close behind her. For a moment, a memory flooded her, of when she was little and had snuck in before her father's meeting and hid underneath the oval table that filled the center of the grand room. Quiet as a mouse she had stayed there, listening to the badgering of advisors and her father back and forth over politics. She learned more there in what became a common adventure then she ever did in her classes. Not to mention, by the time her father had caught her, she had perfected the art of secretly tying people's fancy shoes' laces together.

She nodded her head at the Yunas' who were viewing her with a uncertain gaze before taking a seat at the counsel table next to her brother of heart. _Quick and to the point._ "My council men and women." She began. "I have called this meeting to discuss the military decisions…" She took a deep breath,feeling everyone's gaze upon her. "And I hereby, in the name of the throne of Orb over which I reign, cancel all military support to the EA and retract all troops back under my control."

It was like lighting a firework. Hardly had she finished when the room exploded.

"Your majesty!"

"Princess?!"

"What the fu-"

"-The EA?!"

"-is going on here?"

"We already have one enemy why-"

"Your father-"

At that moment Cagalli slammed her fists on the table with a bang, effectively silencing them. "My father, bless his soul, died and left his nation in my hands. He left his advice in yours. I have heard your reasoning, but I will make my decision. Firstly, the EA is lying to us. This United Earth is a sham to spread their control into Orb. Recent evidence has shown that the assassination attempted on my life last night was orchestrated by our so called "ally". We are Orb! We only strike against those have struck against us! I will not allow their warmongering with Zaft to infect our peaceful nation as long I live!"

At that moment the door slammed open. "Your majesty!"

Cagalli spun around, angrily. "What?!"

Taken aback to see Kitalla there, already changed into the blue and white Orb uniform, Cagalli cleared her throat before speaking calmly. "Captain?"

Panic shone in Kitalla's eyes as she stared at Cagalli. "Your majesty- it's too late!"

"What is?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" one of the Councilmen piped up, Cagalli shot him a dark look.

"What do you mean?" she asked Kitalla.

"The military- it has already been seized by the EA!"

Cagalli staggered back slightly, feeling like she had been sucker punched in the gut. "How is this possible?! The military wasn't supposed to leave for a few more days!"

Kitalla shook her head. "An executive order was given last evening. They fell under the EA's control this morning."

The room swam about her for a moment and Cagalli reached a hand back to lean on the table. _Oh my God. What do I do... Kimi-hime must have had some fail-trigger in place for this. So that incase I took her throne this would happen. Unless… _Cagalli sat down abruptly, her shaking hand reaching up to hold her head. _Unless…this was her plan all along. Her plan for me to assume the throne. So that I would die with Orb._ She looked numbly up. The council room had disposed into chaos of people shouting. But she couldn't hear them. All she could hear was the pulsing of her heart, like a cannon in her head. _Is that all I've been doing? Going along with her sick plan? What do I do now?_

Kira had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her. His mouth was opening and closing but the sounds that trickled out didn't make any sense to her befuddled mind.

_What is he saying? _Cagalli wondered dazedly.

Kitalla pushed him a side, swinging Cagalli's head to focus on her. She brought her hand up. And then, quick as a flash, slapped her across the face.

Blood flooded her face and the noises surged into Cagalli'so ears. "Oh my God." She sputtered, rubbing her face. "Ow!"

"Cagalli, snap out of it!" Kitalla hissed, she looked nervous.

_Get it together! _Cagalli thought to herself- she spun to her feet, mustering all of her dignity. "QUIET!" she called and the arguing council fell silent. "Take your seats!" she commanded imperially. They did so, some of them reluctantly.

"We are at an emergency right now."

"How-" began one of the men but she bulldozed through his words.

"I said silence! I will speak, and you will listen! I know some of you were for this, an alliance with EA. I know some of you have been pushing this for many years, even when my Father wore the crown. But I will not have it! You are either with me and with Orb, or you are not welcome in this room."

You could've heard a pin drop as everyone's gaze followed her as she walked around the room.

"As I have stated previously, the EA had ulterior motives to assume control over Orb. Considering we've already granted them two thirds of our military, they have been quite successful. However not much longer. We will terminate all connections, treaties and agreements of military and nonmilitary value with the EA. We shall announce them as a neutral nation and demand the safe return of our military that is with them. And if they refuse, then we shall declare them enemies to Orb."

"And what about Zaft." Spoke Kitalla quietly.

"Zaft…" For a moment her heart flickered to a certain confused bluenette. And then it hardened as reality sank in. "Our spies in Plant have been reporting for years their military preparation for war. They have tried to assassinate me while I was away and now that I know of their advances they will stop at nothing."

"You want us to face two nations… With a third of our military?" Counselor Seiran spoke sardonically. "I beg your pardon, but are you insane?"

Cagalli flushed, and furiously, she opened her mouth- only to feel Kitalla's hand on her shoulder. "If I may?" the Captain queried.

"Although Orb may take no side, we are not alone." Her voice was calm, like cool water flooding the room.

"And you are?" one of the councilwomen demanded.

"I am an engineer, a captain, and a leader of the secret Peace Organization. More importantly, I am the recently named Captain of the First Fleet." Kitalla replied, her gaze direct and unnerving.

The lady bit her lip.

"As I have mentioned, I am one of two remaining leaders of Peace. Peace was founded under Siegal Clyne's directions and passed on to his daughter and myself. As my co-leader is out of commission, I speak for the both of us in saying that all of those under us will lend their support in this coming war. Already, ships full of mobile suits and pilots are making dock in Orb's harbors under the Princess's orders." She gestured to Cagalli who nodded in agreement. "Also, I have connections with smaller Zaft secs that have always been rather neutral. Granted, they are under siege of the EA in the deserts. Their term is if we come to their aide now, so shall they rise to ours."

"Those small Zaft militants are puny." Said Seiran broadly. "A few Ground troops and desert mobile suits don't do us much. And you would trust them over the EA? Am I the only one hearing this?!"

"One of the leaders of these 'puny' militants is my sister who is also pledged to the Peace Organization. And family is family no matter what." Kitalla snapped.

"Regardless. That still doesn't give us much." Another councilman spoke up.

Kitalla nodded in agreement. "I'm not finished. Lastly, you are all familiar with Mwu La Flagga, champion to the EA's beliefs?"

The room muttered their yes's.

Kitalla smiled grimly. "That man is not Mwu La Flagga. That man is a clone designed by Blue Cosmos to take control over the EA."

Cagalli grimaced slightly, glancing at Kira in bewilderment at the turn of events. He mouthed "Trust her" back and she nodded.1111111111111111111111

"HA! That's ridiculous!" Seiran barked. "You have no way of proving it!"

Kitalla smiled smugly. "Au Contrair, Sir Councilman." She turned to the door, clearing her throat slightly. "Come in!"

"No way." Cagalli whispered under her breath. The room went silent as they stared at the door and finally it swung open to reveal a cleanly shaven, if slightly pale blonde man. He was dressed in an EA's gray officer uniform, and there was slight bags under his eyes as he studied the room nervously. Beside him stood Captain Murrue Ramius who's eyes lit when they saw Cagalli, a smile spreading across her face in recognition.

Kira, the envoy, walked up to Mwu La Flagga, a slightly apologetic look on is face as he bowed slightly. "Officer,"

"Yamato." La Flagga greeted curtly.

"He certainly looks like him."

"And sounds like him?"

"Then who is the man in EA?"

"Or who is this?"

The soft whispers were exchanged around the room and La Flagga shifted under the staring. Murrue elbowed him slightly, giving him a comforting smile, and he relaxed.

"I am Mwu La Flagga, First Officer and Lieutenant to the Mobile Suits of the Earth Alliance Skies." As he spoke, confidence bloomed in his voice. "For the past few months I have been in…lock down," he exchanged a look with Murrue. "Until recently I was freed by Orb. A lot has happened with out my permission in the EA. In fact I have been replaced by this…imposter! I have never been a warmonger, and never shall be. Regardless, I will also not allow my nation to tear it's self apart under the misleading of Blue Cosmos. I swear my help to Orb until there is peace."

"What good does that do us?" someone asked rudely.

La Flagga shrugged. "There are many EA soldiers out there that are peace ful at heart and have no wish to follow with this but are remaining quiet. I believe that if I rise and take a stand, I may gather some of them to rally with us."

There was a few mutterings, and then elderly man stood, leaning on the table slightly as he spoke. "This all sounds good and promising, milady… But truthfully it's a gamble of chances. Is it truly worth it to risk all our lives for this?"

Fear glittered in the councilmen's eyes and Cagalli realized something. None of these men and women had seen war, perhaps not even bloodshed. Yet here they sat around a table discussing Orb's future without knowing true cost.

"It's not just our lives." Cagalli murmured softly. "It is the lives of Kitalla's men, Kitalla's families who have no part in Orb. It is the lives of Mwu La Flagga's men, whose country has gone astray. It is the lives of the men and women, and children in our military, our schools, our streets and our lives. It is a great, and terrible chance. And is it worth risking everything?" She looked around, meeting every gaze. "My father would believe so. My father believed that for the gift of peace, anything is worth it. For the gift of independency any price will be paid. And that for the gift of life, sometimes we must pay our own. This day, will not be the day where we decide to lay down our morals so that others may pave streets of blood over us! This day will not be the day we turn our gaze away from the suffering of those who have been dragged against their will into this! This day is not the day of Orb's surrender. No… This day will be the day that Orb takes its stands against all opposition, against all warfare, and against all chance!"

A silence followed as Cagalli raised her jaw and stared challengingly at all the faces of her advisors. _Please God, please. _

Kira cleared his throat. "All in favor against preparations of war with Zaft and the EA, raise your hands."

_One, two- wait four, three? Was he scratching his head? _Cagalli's eyes flashed around the room, but not quickly enough for Kira was calling the next vote. "And those for?"

Again the hands rose and quickly fell back. A sigh issued and Cagalli glanced confusedly at Kira who was smiling sadly.

"8 for, six against." He said.

The breath flew back into Cagalli's lungs and she declared. "Let the news be released through out Orb. War is at hand."

OOOOO

CPOV

At a brisk trot I led Kitalla, La Flagga, Yuna, Murrue and Kira through the halls. "Murrue, I want you to oversee military preparations, I want every ship ready to sail or fly and every mobile suit ready to fight by the end of this week. That gives you five days. I want to start making plans to send help for the neutral countries in the desert lands."

"Yes, your highness," she bowed and hurried off.

"La Flagga," the EA pilot walked up beside me.

"Your highness. It's good to meet the real you."

I winced slightly, nodding to him. "My apologies for how your stays with us began. I am glad you are on our side though."

"Thank your Captain, she is very…persuasive." He smiled with a wink.

"Kitalla?" I said confusedly, and I glanced at the black haired woman who snickered.

"No Ramius," La Flagga grinned. "She kept me company even while in lock down and I have to say she is a pleasure to be around."

I chuckled. "It seems like you'll be seeing a lot of her then."

"That is my hope."

"Well, unfortunately today, I need you to get in contact with those trusted militants of the EA."

La Flagga sobered up. "That I will do. And I can't promise anything."

I nodded gravely in understanding. "Report back to Captain Kitalla as soon as you have made word."

He saluted and ran off.

"Yunna, you wished to speak with me?" Yunna glanced at my other followers and shook his head.

"In private?" he mumbled.

"I'm a little tied up now, dinner tonight?"

He grimaced. "I'll take it." and scurried off.

"I wonder what that's about." Kitalla muttered before skipping up to walk along sides me. "Anyway, your majesty, I have a scheduled meet with my sister in which we'll discuss military operations. Not to mention, I am still gathering all of Peace that I can."

"Good," I paused. "Also, that laptop you rescued from Blue Cosmos? I want that to be given to Kira."

"Yes your ladyship. I'll retrieve it and place it in his room now." She began to walk away before she stopped and added. "Also, I'm going to be conducting research into all the closed hangers and secret bases on Orb."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Her gaze darkened and she braced her shoulders in a defensive manner. "Because somewhere on this island is a mobile suit of my making that I must destroy, with or without your acceptance." We locked gazes for a moment. I didn't want to allow it. We needed all the strength we could get. But Kitalla had given everything. I needed to afford her some good faith. Through gritted teeth I gave my acceptance.

She bowed and trotted off.

"Finally, Kira." I waved to my brother to join me.

"What do you ask of me?" he asked.

"I need you to retrieve all the information you can from that laptop. Blue Cosmos is still out there pulling strings and I need to know what they are going to do next."

"Sounds good-" he began to move away but I yanked him to a stop. "Also, before you do that, I want you to interview each body guard of mine personally. I was going to have Kitalla do it but she's so tied up…" Not to mention Kitalla would recognize Athrun in a heartbeat.

"Why?"

"Because they're really from Zaft."

"How do you know this?" Kira demanded, shock interlaced in his words.

"Because the one named Alex Dino," I bit out the words. "Is really Athrun Zala. And he is here to kill me."

"What the hell Cagalli! When were you going to tell the rest of us?!" he yelped.

"Because, I don't want them to know that I know, dumb ass!"

"Why?" he demanded.

"We're going to war with Zaft, we may need some leverage on our side."

Kira mulled this over. "I suppose…" he relented. "But Cagalli, they're here to kill you, you-"

"I can handle them, Kira. And I have you and Kitalla at my back." I interjected shortly.

He sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

I smiled. "Trust me."

He sighed. "I do. You're just unpredictable, you've always have been."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's what makes life around me fun! Oh don't you scowl at me! Anyway, Kira, I have one last favor to ask of you…"

OOO

"H'lo, My name's Kira Yamato- event coordinator, envoy, ambassador, so on so forth to, the throne of Orb."

Athrun inclined his head shortly, recognizing the brunette from earlier. He was close to Ak-the princess. "I saw you earlier." Was it just him or did his tone come out more bitter then it needed.

The boy eyed him with his odd purple eyes curiously. "Nice to meet you too…Alex…Dino." He murmured, reading the top of a folder in his hands. "It says here you are a Coordinator, born on Zaft… Parents came over here when you were little."

Athrun nodded. "At the time they were journalists and studying abroad appealed to them greatly, but by the time I was three they had fallen in love with Orb."

Kira chuckled.

"What?" Athrun asked indignantly.

"I'm not laughing at you but-well…it's just…" he coughed, trying to conceal his laughter.

"What?" Athrun demanded nervously.

"Well, the other two gave the exact same story!" Kira choked out, regaining his calm slowly.

It fell like the blood got sucked from his face. _Oh damn-_ "Well, our parents were all on the same team when they came over." Athrun scrambled about quickly.

_I'm pushing it too far. Cagalli's gonna's get me if she finds out I've been busting his balls. _"Well anyway, moving on. I see you're qualified in martial arts, self dense and gun handling." Kira's eyes roamed down the sheet as he flipped through it.

Athrun straightened, relieved as things switched to a safer topic. "Yes."

"And, well versed in royal social etiquette."

"My mother raised me simply to be a gentleman."

"She did a pretty good job if you know how to use four different forks." Kira laughed.

Athrun grinned. "Nah, I still don't. I eeny meany miny mo my way through dinner."

Kira snorted, flipping another page. "You're worse than Cagalli,"

Athrun's grin froze slightly. "Oh?" he said through his teeth.

"On her sixth birthday, her father gave a banquet. They had just pulled out the food, and her father, trying to cultivate her I guess into a speaker, asked her to give a speech. So Cagalli rose. And gave the first order of her life."

"What was it?" He couldn't help the curiosity that sparked in him as he tried to connect the innocent child hood of Akira with the devious cunning woman that she had become.

"Well she raised her glass," Kira's gaze faded as he raised his own imaginary glass. "Cleared her throat... And declared: 'To hell with forks!'"

Despite his stiff composure, Athrun snickered. "Unbelievable." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well the rest of the night she ate with her hands. Needless to say her parents were mortified."

Athrun chuckled and then noticed something particular Kira had mentioned. "Parents?" he repeated. There was her happy care free child hood, her training as a princess; and then her life raised as a Coordinator, a Zaft pilot, and most importantly a spy. What had happened between? And where had her mother gone? "You know, in all my study of her family history, there's not much said about her mother."

Kira's eyes softened. "Moth-" he shook his head slightly. "Lady Val… She was everybody's sweet heart…"

"You knew her?"

"For a little while…" Kira's shoulders sunk slightly and he looked away. Athrun's brow furrowed at the wistful tone in the boy's voice. Kira straightened again under Athrun's scrutiny. "Well, anyway, around Cagalli's seventh birthday, she was assassinated in her home." Bitterness caused his eyes to darken as he shared the sorrowful tale. "Men and women, shrouded in black, broke into the Uzumi's private home and killed the Queen… They tried to kill Cagalli as well." He added.

"Aki-the Princess was there?" Athrun's eyes widened.

Kira looked away. "Yeah. For every moment."

"How did she survive?" _Oh God…she watched her mother die… _He thought he had finally figured out the puzzle that was Akira. And yet again, she had only unraveled into an even bigger mystery.

Kira shrugged. "Nobody knows… We're all just thankful she did… She's all we got…We would do anything for her." The dedication and love for the princess was clear in his voice and Athrun swallowed down the acidic feeling in his stomach.

"You sound close?"

Kira eyed the Coordinator curiously. Alex- or Athrun- sounded almost defeated. "We are." He said quietly, watching the fidgeting Zaft spy thoughtfully. "She and I have been friends since we were toddlers."

Athrun nodded, studying the table between them. _He loves her…_

"She's like my sister." Kira added, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Athrun's green eyes flashed up in a heartbeat as realization dawned upon him and that feeling of recognition finally explained its self. The picture of Akira's that she had of her at the Zaft ball with the brown-haired boy she had loved like a brother! That boy had been Kira! The one she had thought had been killed by the mercenary was the same boy sitting directly in front of him.

_Things are making sense now!_

Holding back his amusement as the black-haired boy put his thoughts together, Kira went on with the interview. "Have you ever been in a fight?"

Athrun nodded, trying to squash the feeling of elation. _Focus, Athrun! You need to kill her and here you are getting all thrilled that Kira doesn't like her? Remember who your allegiance is for. _He sobered up.

"Used guns in live fire?"

"Yes."

Kira bit his bottom lip then asked. "How many have you killed?"  
>Taken aback, Athrun blinked widely. "How do you know I have killed anyone?"<p>

The brunette leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can tell." He smiled sadly. "No matter how hard you try, the blood never washes out."

Athrun looked down at his pale hands. Kira was right. Even with his eyes closed he could still see the crimson stains that marked his hands. Murderer. Monster. "No it doesn't." he agreed quietly.

"That's what politicians' don't realize." Kira said. "The price of war isn't only the number of lives that have died, but also those who lost a piece of their soul to kill them."

Athrun laughed emptily. "Well, it's not like there's anything we can do."

Kira smiled gently. "Yeah, you would think that one day we would figure it out- that killing only brings more killing."

The words struck a chord in Athrun's mind- _that sounds like something Lacus would've said-_ and he said musingly. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

Kira grinned. "I was thinking the same about you… Ya know… this is why I believe in the Uzumi family."

"Because they carry Orb's ideals?"Athrun asked wearily.

Kira shook his head. "No, because they _are_ Orb's ideals..."

OOOOOO

Kitalla

"Oh bloody hell- this one's empty too…" her voice echoing in the dead air, Kitalla dragged a hand through her hair with a sigh. She stood in the mouth of the dark hangar, once again struck down. "I hope this one wasn't shipped off to the EA." She muttered. Consulting her list of possible locations she crossed off Versailles Hangar and then hopped into the small jeep that had been carrying her around Orb for the day. "Next." She called to the driver.

OOOOOOO

Murrue

"Sara, I place you in charge of assembling all ground troops. Nathan, you'll take the ground suits. George Mason, is he here?"

"Present!"

"Good, I want you to be over seeing that every ship is outfitted with ammunition and is working at best performance. Patrick, I want you to assemble the pilots, brief them, and make sure their mobile suits are in the docking bay. We have only a few days, we need to get this done!"

"Aye Captain!" the men and women that filled the large office snapped a salute before hustling away, calling out names and grabbing clipboards.

Murrue sighed, leaning back onto her desk. Warm hands slid up her shoulders, kneading her worn muscles. She sighed, allowing her eyes to close for a brief moment of pleasure before saying. "That's sexual harassment, even in your military."

There was a low chuckle. "It wasn't when I was your prisoner."

She blushed, swatting Mwu La Flagga as he perched himself next to her, an easy grin on his face. "I'm sorry… for everything."

"I know, I know, you already told me that, more times then I count."

"I didn't know…"

"That she was the clone? Who did? Hell, who knew clones existed?"

"I just feel…awful…that everything has happened."

"Well, not everything that's happened has been bad." He mused.

"Hm?" Murrue's brow furrowed and she gazed into his adoring, and sparkling blue eyes.

"I met you didn't I?" he smiled and then leaned in to catch her in a kiss.

OOOOOO

That evening

Athrun POV

"You told the envoy that both of your parents were journalists?" Athrun hissed furiously.

His comrades exchanged confused looks. "No, that was your story- mine were biologists."

"And mine were interning." Troy added. "Why?"

Athrun relaxed. "Oh then why…" he paused. Suddenly his body went very cold. Could Orb have possibly figured out who they were? _Shit! Shit! Shiiit! _But then why hadn't they carted them off to prison yet?

"Thanks Kira! Check out the laptop in your room too when you get a chance!" With a click, the approaching princess snapped the phone shut as she walked up to her body guards. "Hi boys!" she said cheerfully. Instead of the neuter- but stylish- outfit she had been wearing earlier, she had adorn a silk blue cocktail dress with trails of silver glittering down it. Her long hair was coiled into a curly up do and sapphires glinted from her ears. "Sorry I couldn't get to know you guys myself- breaking treaties and constructing war plans are pretty time consuming." Though her words were light, the meaning behind them perplexed Athrun. What the hell was her game?

"You asked for us to accompany you?" Troy asked apprehensively.

The Princess shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Apparently palace food isn't good enough for a dinner with a pompous ass so I have to go out, which means I'm required to take the lot of you with me." She waved her hand in a 'follow me' motion and began heading to the front doors.

"Who did you say you were having dinner with?" Westenfluss asked with an easy smile as they trooped down the stairs.

"Oh you'll see." She muttered and a moment later an extremely long and extremely flashy black limo pulled up. One of the doors swung open and out paraded Yuna Roma.

Distaste ran through Athrun and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He vividly remembered his adventures with the purpled hair boy aboard the Blue Cosmos ship, and then later when he had swept the Princess away at the dance.

"Caaaagaaallii!" Yuna sang, extending out a bouquet of roses.

Swallowing back a sigh, Cagalli forced a smile accepted the gift graciously. "Yuna." She curtsied. "Did the smaller limos offend you?"

Yuna threw back his head in a obnoxious laugh. "Today, my dear, is a very important day, I wanted to make it memorable as possible." He swung his arm around her shoulders and Cagalli gritted her teeth, trying to shrug it off.

"How sweet." She muttered, allowing him to guide her into the limo.

Fists clenched tightly, Athrun quickly followed suit. He didn't know if he wanted to sit between the two royals or be as far back from them as he could, but once inside he found that they had already closed themselves off from him and his fellow Coordinators with a curtain that cut the limo down the middle.

The other Coordinators shrugged to each other as they all sat down and began whispering to each other. Athrun leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes with a sigh. "It all seems sooo…easy." He mumbled.

OoOoOo

"Wow, I heard the list to reserve a table here is over two years long."

"Indeed it is!" Yuna replied smugly as he led the Princess by her hand.

"And yet,,, somehow you managed to rent out the entire place for the night." Cagalli's voice was dry as her gaze swept the restaurant.

Yuna gave her a cheesy smile. "Well, Princess, you'll find that having the right connections makes all the difference." He laughed as if he had a secret joke, but Cagalli, unable to see what was so funny, just gave him a concerned 'have you taken your medication recently' look before taking a seat.

They had arrived at the most sought after caterer in Orb and were in the beautifully furnished ballroom of the restaurant. Golden chandeliers towered high above where sculpted angels and demons tried to free themselves from the wood furnishings. On the ceiling was painted replicas of the works of ancient artists- Da Vinci, Gogh, Picasso, Uccello and countless others- all interweaving to create a single master piece. While Yuna and Cagalli had taken their table together, the body guards were stuck at a table next to theirs, struck with the same awe at the majestic surroundings.

"My, the last time I had been here….was…" she fumbled, unable to recall and Yuna placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Don't worry, we'll make tons of memories here to come back to." He exclaimed to an invisible audience and Cagalli closed her mouth slowly, an odd look on her face.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Troy whispered to his friends.

Westenfluss raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember reading anything about this in her bio."

"It must've just happened- Athrun, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I dunno, you look pissed."

"How bout now?"

Troy laughed. "Now you look high!" the three flowed into an easy banter and Athrun breathed a sigh of relief as they distracted him from ache growing in his chest, caused by a certain pair only a few feet away. _The sooner she is dead, the better._ He told himself, feeling slightly sick. Throughout dinner he barely ate his food, only stewing it around as he threw himself into empty conversation with his rowdy comrades.

It was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. That is, ignoring Yuna and the Princess as they continued…whatever the hell they were playing at.

Even when Yuna used his fork to give her a piece of dinner.

_Son of a bitch._

And complimented her on her melodious voice.

(At that Athrun had laughed, forcing it into a cough. The Princess's voice was a lot of things but melodious it was_ not_!)

_Lying son of a bitch!_

Or when he had used his thumb to swipe away a crumb of chocolate cake from her pink lips.

_The bastard!_

And took her into his thin arms, leading her into a rather forced solo dance across the floor, a broad grin on his face. Seeing them dance- her rather clumsily as she tried to keep up with Yuna's flashy spins and flourishes- brought back aching memories of themselves dancing and sparring, just for an excuse to hold each other close.

_That fu-_

"Athrun, you're looking really mad again." Troy noted, his voice softly underlying the strains of violins that played in a corner of the room. "Dude, you sure you're fit to carry out this mission. One second you look sick, and the next you look like you're going to kill someone."

"Kill me." Muttered Westenfluss with a groan, watching in exasperation as Yuna put a rose between his teeth while dancing.

"Yeah, seriously, man, we got this. We can care take of a ditzy little Princess by ourselves."

Athrun shook his head, anger flooding through him again. "No, if anyone is to kill her, it will be me."

The two raised their hands in surrender. "Ooookay, you da' boss." Said Westenfluss, exchanging a glance with Troy.

Athrun sighed, folding his hands over his eyes. He needed to focus. Get his head back in the game. He was a highly trained soldier from Zaft. He had dispatched many faceless people before, this was no different. She was a threat to Plant. She was a threat to him. He needed to kill her- she broke his heart-he needed to kill her- she lied to him, used him- he needed to kill her. Even if it killed him to do so.

"Awww, the dweeb's proposing."

"What?" AThrun spun around in his seat, eyes wide.

Sure enough, a broadly grinning Yuna had gotten down onto one knee, clutching the Princess's left hand in his.

The Princess on the other hand had frozen with an expression akin to that of a deer's when it was faced with blinding headlights.

"Princess Cagalli," Yuna's reedy voice exclaimed out, his chest puffed up like that of a posing rooster.

The Princess tugged fruitlessly at her hand. Her desperate eyes roved around the empty ballroom, landing for a split moment on AThrun's. Quickly she looked away. But in that moment, Athrun had seen the silent plea. He held himself still, his heart pounding as he watched the unfolding scene.

"Yuna, Yuna, I- I can't just-" The Princess sputtered.

Yuna grinned. "But you can, see I've already spoken to the council, and get this; my father has connections. And if you marry me, not only will bind together two of the most powerful names in Orb, but also we would be willing to risk ourselves to use those connections!"

"Use them anyway." She gasped.

Yuna shook his head. "No, because we could lose everything." Mustering up his most adoring stare, he gave her his smolder. "Dearest Princess, please realize, it is for the best. Together we will create the strongest union, and we will add to Orb's strength… together. You know it is true! You know we, Seirans, have ties in the EA that we could use! They will aide us against Zaft! Marry me!"

AThrun could read the reluctance in every particle of her body. _She'll say no. She doesn't want him. She doesn't desire him. _

But he had forgotten one thing… Cagalli never did as he predicted.

Her proud shoulders sagged, and it seemed as if she had wilted in the hand hold of Yuna. "Yes." She whispered.

Athrun gasped. There was a roaring in his ears like the sea had risen from the coast and crashed down ontop of them. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he struggled to catch his breath. In that moment, Athrun could've sworn the earth had opened up and swallowed him, burying him six feet under. But Troy promised him, he hadn't moved an inch.

OOOOO

Whoa whoa! What just happened? Let me fill you in.

Cagalli has just declared war on Zaft and is preparing for war with the EA. Currently they are going to first try to rescue Zaft/Peace allies in the deserts, and Mwu La Flagga's followers.

Kitalla, along with sharing military roles with Murrue Ramius, is searching for the gundam she accidentally caused the creation of.

Murrue is gettin' doooown with Mwu. And, ya know, doing Captain things.

Kira is busy hacking that Blue Cosmos laptop to figure out what their plan is.

Lacus is still stuck in EA prison.

The EA is planning their war on Zaft. Zaft in return.

Yuna just proposed to Cagalli with the promise they will find more military support in the coming war. *le gasp*

Menelaus Troy. If you get it, good for you. If you don't…how? Just how?

** Same goes for the Aniken Skywalker reference.

Soooo guys, this was a severly loooong chapter. It originally was supposed to be two, but I morphed it into one…I dunno how that turned out. *scratches head*

So anywaaaay, leemiiie know what you think :)

Much love!

RS

Chapter 22:

"She's been out for a while…"

In the darkness, a familiar voice murmured.

Cagalli stirred restlessly, feeling like she was floating in a warm dark pool. So comfortable and safe. _What's going on? Why am I here? _She pondered wearily.

"Well that's what happens when someone reveals that your entire life has been a lie." A voice that would normally sound snarky issued tiredly.

A pain throbbed in the back of her head and Cagalli shifted uncomfortably now. Something wasn't right.

"So what? You were going to just leave her in the dark for the rest of her life?! Never knowing the truth?"

_The truth. _The words stabbed Cagalli with panic.

A chair clattered over and someone gasped. "Because ruling a country is enough shit to handle with out dealing with the fact that you're a clone!"

_CLONE! _The word pierced through her like a bullet. Cagalli gasped and sprang upright, her chest heaving.

She was lying in a giant four-poster bed in a large, greatly decorated room. Absentmindedly, her mind acknowledged _The Princess's chambers… _A chair beside the bed had been knocked over and Kitalla had Kira pinned up against the wall, her arm pressing down on his throat. They both still wore the clothes from the previous night- though rather than sleek they were severely disheveled. Bags stood out under their eyes and Kitalla's left arm was wrapped in a sling.

"Kitalla!" Cagalli cried reflexively and the woman clenched her fists.

"He's a traitor to the crown!" Kitalla argued furiously.

Cagalli looked desperately at Kira. The previous night's events flooding her mind- all up until when she fainted. "Kira?" she asked, bewildered.

"I would never betray you…" he whispered weakly.

She bit her lip, torn between her love for her bestfriend and her hurt at being chosen second to Kimi-hime. "Let him go," she at last said and with a grumble Kitalla dropped him, stepping back.

Kira panted slightly, leaning forward to lean on her nightstand. Beyond him, sunlight could be seen streaming through the crack of the curtains. Seeing Cagalli eyeing it, Kitalla rolled her eyes and reached out to yank them apart, wincing in the bright light.

There was a silence where Cagalli looked back and forth between them- neither wanting to meet her eyes. "Well," she said sadly. "Who's going to tell me the truth?"

Kitalla shot Kira a look, absentmindedly rubbing her injured arm and Kira sighed. Miserable, he sat on the bed in front of the clone of his sister. _You knew this day would come. _He thought unhappily. Meeting the amber eyes of his Princess he began firmly.

"You're a clone."

Cagalli flinched and Kitalla rolled her eyes, muttering. "Let's not beat around the bush."

Immediately, Cagalli shook her head. "No." She closed her eyes as if the darkness put a barrier between them. "Kimi-hime is the clone."

"It's true." Kira said quietly. "Kimi-hime is the biological daughter of Val and Uzumi."

Cagalli's hands clenched the sheets. "It can't be true. I have been-" she struggled to find the words. "It's just impossible! I have been with my mother since the beginning!" She looked frantically back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to relent that it was all a huge joke. "I have a belly button for crying out loud!"

Kitalla raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, you want a prize?"

"That was an accident." Kira refuted, ignoring the Captain.

"He doesn't mean the belly button by the way." Kitalla interjected helpfully.

"They meant to switch you later in your life with Kimi-hime." Kira continued, ignoring the Captain.

Angrily Cagalli's eyes sprang open. The knuckles of her hands whitened as she balled them even tighter. "You mean to tell me that my life was a lie? Everything?!"

Kira hesitated. "In a sense, yes, but-"

Cagalli cut him off, refusing to believe it. "No. I don't believe you!" Her eyes darkened. "You're not on my side! You're trying to confuse me!"

"Cagalli." Kitalla warned and she fell quiet, fuming. _He can say whatever he wants, he has no proof. He lied and protected Kimi-hime! Why should I believe him?_

"Cagalli," Kira tentatively took one of her hands in his. She tried to tug it back but he gripped it tightly. "Do you perhaps have a birthmark in the shape of a '3' on your back anywhere?"

Cagalli froze, the fury draining from her as she considered this. Perplexed, she glanced between Kitalla and Kira. Reaching behind with her free hand she touched the spot on her back with trembling fingers. She knew the marking so well she could trace it with out seeing it. "How did you-" she stammered.

Kitalla and Kira exchanged a glance of confirmation.

"You were the third clone." Kira said quietly. "They marked you. The other two have numbers tattooed in the same place as well."

Her amber eyes widened and her shoulders slumped, lost. "No," she said quickly as her walls came crumbling down. Doubt seeped into her like a cold flood, sending shivers wracking up her soul.

"I don't know everything, but I'll tell you all what I do know." Cagalli nodded desperately and Kira continued. Kitalla righted the upturned chair and sat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Years ago, a leader from every country got together to concoct a plan with Blue Cosmos; the intention to bring peace and power to the leaders and their countries. They paid Blue Cosmos to create clones of celebrity children-"

"Lacus, Flagga and me-" Cagalli shook her head as she began to assemble the pieces. "Kimi." She corrected as an afterthought.

Kira winced, but nodded.

"When your mom-" _How strange it is for him to say. _Cagalli reflected, trying to remain cheery. _In reality she's his mom and not mine. _"First found out she was pregnant and went to get her baby checked- they took samples of Kimi-hime to make a clone of. As they were doing this they intentionally disrupted me, endangering me. They figured I would get in the way so they hoped by having me die then it would look more natural. However your mom got a doctor to perform extensive in womb operations which made me into super-classed Coordinator. Blue Cosmos found out though, and when she had the C-section they took me and told her I had died. From the moment I was old enough to understand they began training me to be their soldier."

Cagalli felt like her heart was slowly crumbling as she saw the story pan out. She could almost see it in her head like some badly written movie. _Remain strong! _She told herself before forcing herself to ask. "So that explains why you weren't there. But how did we get switched up?" She didn't mean to sound so challenging, so desperate- but she was. Desperate to hear some flaw in his story that she could somehow use to prove it wasn't true.

Kira grimaced. "It was a mistake. A small mix-up. When Kimi-hime was born and your mom was asleep, they brought you in to compare side by side to the real princess. Confirm that you guys were perfect matches."

The words "real princess" hit like a ton of bricks. One Cagalli forced herself to bear.

"However your mom didn't stay asleep long and when she woke up and found her baby missing she tracked down the place where the nurse had brought Kimi and went there." Kira's shoulders went down slightly. "It was just a trick of fate that when she went there, the nurse who had taken Kimi had just walked out for a moment. Just pure chance that she came upon the two of you side by side, unguarded. And-" His smile flickered, strained. "And she took you back instead…" He shook his head, unable to look at Cagalli's despairing expression. "They think it was because they had her on sedatives that she couldn't recognize her own daughter."

_"Her own daughter"…_the words bounced around in her head as gravity sank in. _Which isn't me…_

No matter how much her heart ached, Cagalli suddenly could understand her…original. "That's why she hates me…" she whispered, tears rising in her eyes. Furiously she wiped them away and as if reading her thoughts, Kitalla muttered.

"Don't get sympathetic for her now."

"I wasn't…I won't. It's just." Her tears began to fall harder. "I guess I just… understand. To her it must feel like her own mother didn't want her." _In her eyes I took her family, her home, and her throne. Everything that was her birthright I stole. Even her identity… _

And though Cagalli could understand she couldn't feel regret. Because not for a single second did she wish their places had never been switched. She couldn't give up the memories of her childhood. She couldn't give up the country she led.

"So they kept Kimi. Figured it was for the better that they had the legitimate one anyway, and raised her to hate Orb. Hate you. And hate your mother most of all."

These words took away the sorrow and filled Cagalli with pain and anger. "She killed her own mother." Cagalli sobbed bitterly.

Kira smiled sadly. Tentatively he gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. Kitalla sat, silently observing. In the very recesses of her eyes sorrow flickered though her expression remained flat

"I shouldn't be here." Cagalli whispered after a while, calming down. "I'm the one that shouldn't exist!"

Kitalla's eyes flashed but before she could say anything, Kira shook his head.

Speaking softly into her ears, he whispered on, honestly but as gently as possible. " "You and Kimi-hime may look perfectly alike but when it comes to personalities you two are different as day and night. Two sides of the same coin. And while some may call it a coincidence I call it a miracle your places were switched."

Cagalli lifted her head to gaze up at him. "But she might not have turned out this way… if –"

Kira interrupted quickly. "Perhaps, perhaps not but that doesn't make her the person you are. She could never be you and you are the princess of Orb. Perhaps not by blood but by deed alone." He kissed her on the forehead sweetly, wiping her tears away. "You are the Princess of Orb, and not even she can take that away, so don't feel sorry."

Cagalli shook her head. "That's not the problem. The problem is that I should feel sorry and I don't. I understand how she feels now but I don't regret what happened one bit." She raised her chin. "I couldn't give up this country. I owe it my life."

Kira and Kitalla shared a glance, both of them satisfied with her answer.

At last Kitalla spoke, standing up. "Then it is time," she bowed low, crossing her right arm over her chest, her clenched fist over her heart. "Your majesty-"

For the first time ever, Cagalli could hear sincerity in her voice and the eyes that looked up at Cagalli, showed the loyalty only a princess could deserve.

It gave Cagalli confidence. It gave Cagalli pride. Sliding out from under the covers- still in her ripped dress from the previous night- she came to a grand stand, a trembling smile on her face.

Seeing her rise, Kitalla straightened, reaching to the night stand to pick up something. "I gathered these from last night. You should know that we told the party-goers that you had been attacked by some undeclared assassins. Your guards are shaken but they'll feel better once you reassure them with your presence."

"Also," Kira added. "You have a few events today-"

"Already?" Cagalli asked surprised but not taken-a-back.

He nodded. "First you have to meet your new body guards that Kimi-hime hired. Second you have a meeting with the Orb Council over United Earth-"

The three of them grimaced in unison. It was going to be tricky dealing with that. She couldn't let it go on, however she couldn't seem like Kimi-hime had been replaced. Which she had. Unless… A plan began to form in her mind and she put it away for further thought.

"And third we need to discuss finding Lacus Clyne and the preparation for war." Kitalla finished.

Cagalli nodded seriously then asked Kitalla. "What's that?"

Kitalla smiled with her eyes, taking out from behind her back the Orb diamond encrusted gold circlet and the Attha family ring. She placed the first upon Cagalli's head, her eyes never leaving Cagalli's wide ones- and the last she slid on to her hand. Finally she kneeled down, head bowed. Kira followed suit a moment later. "I am a simple Captain, your majesty and until Lacus reclaims me, I and what is left of Peace are under your command… If you will have us that is…"

Cagalli smiled, realizing the trust Kitalla had placed on her. _One day I hope I can repay her for all that she has done for me. _Cagalli rested a hand on Kitalla's, proclaiming. "Rise Kitalla, Renamed Captain of the first fleet of the majesty's guard; the lives of Orb rest on your shoulders." The words- practiced from childhood- flew with an imperial tone from her lips. So naturally. So perfectly.

Kitalla stood straight again, dipping her head slightly. "So forth shall my brethren and I faithfully serve you until we are relieved."

Cagalli turned to Kira. "Why-" she began, falling to kneel beside him. "Do you kneel?" she coaxed his eyes up to her. They were full of sadness.

"I lied to you, Cagalli." He whispered. Kitalla looked away politely.

Cagalli hesitated then smiled warmly. "I know now."

"But I didn't betray you!" he said feverishly. "I only saved her because I just couldn't let her die!" he gazed at Cagalli brokenly, trying to convey everything he didn't know how to say. And Cagalli understood. He still had hope for Kimi-hime. All this time and he still wanted to love her. It was so Kira. The compassion, the love, the hope.

This time it was she who embraced him comfortingly. "I love you, Kira." She murmured. "Like a true brother you have always been, and I will always consider you." Sitting back she asked, searchingly. "I know I'm only a … a clone, but will you accept me as your sister and serve beside me to help protect the country our parents loved?"

Kira beamed, relieved. "Of cour- I mean, yes, your majesty!"

_That will take some serious getting used to… _Cagalli thought, grinning slightly. She stood, pulling Kira up beside her. "Then, Kira Yamato, I name you official first protector to the throne and event coordinator. Nothing is to happen in this castle and in Orb with out you knowing and approving it."

Overcome with gratitude, Kira simply bowed.

"Weeelll- this has all been very heart warming," Kitalla sighed, her usual attitude back in place. "But I have to get in contact with the _Chariot_." She made a face. "Actually I just want to go change my clothes and get these nasty bobby pins out of my hair."

Cagalli chuckled. "I'll call the resident commander and let him know of your ranking and that you are to be given full disclosure and control. Report back to me of the military status. Put a stop to whatever Kimi-hime had going on before."

"I'm going to need an official decree." Kitalla frowned.

Walking to her desk, Cagalli searched the drawers till she found a sheet of paper and a pen, and an ink pad. "It's not an official decree but it will do for now," she said, scribbling down her notice for the military to stop all of its previous conduct and to report to Kitalla. She signed her name with a flourish- _I hope they don't notice a change in signature-_ before dipping the end of her ring into the ink and stamping it on the page, leaving the Attha mark. "Here you go." After waving it for a moment to let the ink dry she handed it to Kitalla.

"Thanks, your majesty." Kitalla bowed once before heading out, only pausing at the door to say. "Congratulations,"

"For what?" Cagalli's brow furrowed.

Kitalla shrugged. "It's been a journey through hell and back to get here but you did. Not many people would go the lengths you have."

Cagalli smiled. "I'm not many people."

"That's right," Kitalla said. "You're not. You're a princess."

And some how, her words just made it real.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NPOV Orb throne room

"How much longer are we going to have to wait for this damn princess." Menelaus Troy* muttered, bouncing his knee in agitation.

"She's a girl- she has to put make up on and stuff." Justified Heine Westenfluss.

"She's still a ruler of a country." Troy huffed.

Athrun ignored the two ZAFT staff sergeants, keeping an eye out for the Princess of Orb.

The three faux body guards sat in a smaller version of the Orb throne room that was used for more private royal affairs. The night before they had mapped out the castle and the gardens, but had remained a distance from the Princess who had disappeared half-way through the night anyway after what people were calling an 'assassination attempt'.

"It's a shame they didn't kill her, would've saved us the work." Athrun sighed. He tugged in annoyance at the thick, shaggy black wig he wore. It itched.

"Still more comfortable then that awful mask." He muttered. Remembering last night gave him mixed feelings. He had the coincidence of meeting Akira and feeling hope and joy that were only replaced with anger. He hated her. He hated her so badly for betraying him and hurting him.

But when she walked away on the arm of that other man he had felt something different. Equally as worse as the hurt and fury but different. And he didn't know what it was except that he didn't like it.

"Announcing, her royal highness, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha."

_Focus, Athrun, _He thought_, forget about her. She doesn't matter. The Princess does. _

He turned, kneeling- not bothering to look up at the already memorized blonde's face.

_This will be an easy job. Once we gather all the information we can, we kill her and get out. She's the bitch who sent Akira. She's the reason behind her lies. She will die._

Really, when he thought it like that- it did sound simple. But he had no idea how wrong he was.

"Oh, please rise, It has been a long week and I'm not really up for dealing with the theatrics!"

He froze. _Did I hear- _Looking up slowly, Athrun found himself gazing up at the face of the princess, the face of Akira Yamato. She sat in a dressy suit, tailored to her figure. Her long blonde hair was coiled into a side pony tail and she wore no make up, her amber eyes twin fires that burned. From the tips of her slightly heeled shoes, to the thin crown resting on her forehead, she was a symbol of dignity and grace. The only things that tarnished the image were the band aid on her cheek and another scratch along her jaw.

_No, she can't be- _Athrun took a subconscious step forward, narrowing his eyes. _How could I have not realized before?! _He closed his eyes, trying to picture the princess with violet eyes (the eyes most familiar with him).

His heart froze, and his mind faltered as if he had run face first into a wall.

How? "Impossible!" He whispered. _I saw the Princess at the ball last night! How could she have been in two places at once?! It's impossible! That can't be her! Because if it is- then that means… that means… I fell in love with the Princess of Orb! _Well. Shit.

_Is this how Anakin felt?_**

"Are you alright?" _her _concerned voice- oh God it was too familiar, too painful- floated through his conscious and he looked up, realizing he had been grimacing while clutching the left side of his chest. His two comrades looked anxiously at him, afraid he would blow their cover. The Princess had taken a step off her throne, watching him. He could almost feel the heat of her gaze and he ducked his head slightly to stave off her inspection.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

Instead of being offended at his rude behavior the Princess scrunched her eyebrows- _she used to always do that when she would think- _"Are you sure?" she asked again. "You look like someone sucker punched you. Is it heart burn? Gas reflux? I can get you something for it?" Amusement flickered in her eyes and her words removed all the doubt left in him.

That was definitely the girl he had once known and loved. Shit.

He nodded stiffly, straightening and she shrugged, turning to talk to Westenfluss.

The second her attention left him, he breathed, wondering if maybe he had developed a heart condition because there was no way his heart could hurt that much over this. _It wasn't enough to tear it from my chest, you had to rip it apart too? What didn't you lie about?_ He glared bitterly at her back. _You lied about being apart of ZAFT. Hell you joined the very assassination team that was sent to kill you! Such a fool! _He thought but his heart-the traitor!- whispered wistfully _"so brave. I love that about you,,,". _He shook his head again, banishing the thoughts of his foolish heart. _All this time we were trying to kill you and you were next to me the whole time. _Her words about Orb suddenly made sense. She was the Princess. THE DAMN PRINCESS!  
>"Damn it, Akira. Or whatever the hell your name is!" he hissed angrily. He wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake the very answers from her like coins from a piggy bank. But, most importantly, he wanted to know "Did any of it matter or was it all a joke? Did I mean anything?! Do I… still?" But instead he remained silent and still, seething.<p>

As if sensing his ire, Cagalli straightened and glanced at him, she cocked her head puzzled. His breath caught. Did she recognize him. If she did it would ruin the entire mission. _Please don't_! His brain thought while his heart begged the opposite. _Know me, see me._

Hurt flickered for a moment when she shrugged again and carried on. _This is good. _He told himself. _If she had known me then this whole mission would be jeopardized. _Too late he realized it already was. _I'm going to have to kill her._ Well he had always known that but some part of him had kept hoping for Akira to escape. But now she was the bloody Princess!

"Dammit!"

Troy shot him a dirty look. "Get yourself together!" he muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Quick as a flash, the Princess pounced, her eyes glancing between them.

"No problem, your majesty." Troy said quickly.

She waved her hand dismissively. "You guys are about to be tied to me for the rest of…well however long. Please just call me Miss Atthaa or Cagalli. 'Your Majesty' gets old and boring fast. And it's stuffy in this castle already." She fanned her face as if the air was dry. The three Coordinators exchanged startled looks, Westenfluss and Troy slightly smirking in amusement. "Like wise I expect to know your names?" She raised her eyebrows.

Smoothly, Troy and Westenfluss filed out their false names.

"And yours?" Cagalli asked, taking a step closer to Athrun.

Athrun gazed straight at her, studying her. Her brow furrowed puzzled.

"Alex… Alex Dino." He said quietly. Her eyes lit up with recognition and he knew she was remembering when he spoke to her on the balcony. Which didn't make sense... How had she been on the balcony and out at the main table? If she was really the princess then who was the other girl?

Nodding graciously, she smiled. "It's good to meet you, Alex Dino. And welcome all of you!"

She was so like the Akira he knew and yet, so _different_. Her poise and manner so graceful and full of dignity. The clumsy Akira he had known was quiet on the outside, barely concealing a tempest within. Athrun had so many questions, he wanted to grab this strange girl, slam her against the wall, shake her vigorously…kiss her senselessly…hold her like he wouldn't let her go…

He shook his head again. He needed to remain focused. She was the reason they were here.

"Cagalli!" Simultaneously, the princess's and Athrun's heads whipped around as a brown haired boy entered, his step firm as he strode towards them. His eyes graced over the Coordinators before returning to the princess.

For a second, Athrun felt a flash of recognition- like he had seen him once before. He shifted slightly as he watched the boy stand close next to Cagalli and whisper in her ear, not in the slightest - as if they were close friends. Something akin to acid churned in the pit of Athrun's stomach and he crossed his arms tightly.

POV switch

Cagalli frowned as Kira reported that Yuna had requested tea with her before the council meeting. Seeing her expression he gave her a knowing look. "Very well," she said. "Also, if you could get the Captain for me, I want to do some over looking of all the countries known operations. By now she should be done what I sent her to do." He walked a step before she nabbed him again by the shoulder – "Also, Kira… I want a secure line to the fake Lacus, in Plants, made. I need to speak with her."

Kira's brow furrowed but he bowed and hurried out.

After watching his back retreat, Cagalli turned to look at her new body guards. _More like Plant spies. _She thought sardonically. _We had our suspicions but Zala being here only confirms it. _Taking a deep breath to steady her self she peered at the now-black haired boy who was studiously avoiding her eyes. _Have you come to kill me, Athrun? After finally realizing who I really am?_ She had been stunned when she had recognized him, and connecting him with the man she had spoken to the previous night. It took all of her control to not break down even now as she tried to slow her beating heart. _I can't let him know I know. _She thought. _For both our sakes, this charade must go on. I must stall this until I can come up with a plan. _"Shall we?" she invited her guards to follow her, and they nodded and fell into formation around her. One on her right, one behind and Athrun on her left, watching everything but her.

"Princess-" Troy began as he fell instep just a foot behind her.

"Please, Cagalli." She waved a hand over her shoulder.

He ignored her. "Princess Attha, we heard there was quite the commotion the previous night?"

_They are curious. _"Oh you know, assassination attempts have to come around once in a while." She glanced over her shoulder at the moody Athrun and added casually. "Why, the other day someone told me Zaft had attempted one on my life a little while ago." She shrugged. "For some oddball reason they thought I was aboard some mercenary ship and felt it was fit to persue and ex-e-cute." She pronounced the word carefully, allowing each syllable to hit like a hammer.

Athrun stumbled.

The Plant spies shifted uncomfortable, nervously. The leader cleared his throat. "We weren't aware- it is fortunate that you didn't die."

"It wasn't me to begin with." She said acidly. "No I was right underneath _all_ of their noses the _whoooole_ time… Hmm… I wonder if that eats them up in the middle of the night?"

Hammer two struck. Westenfluss and Troy exchanged confused looks while a muscle in Athrun's jaw clenched.

"Well, your highness, I think you need to supply us with a list of anyone who may have a motive against you."

Cagalli snorted. "If I had a list like that I wouldn't have left my home in the first place… But let's be safe- everybody?"  
>"So…no one in particular you want to name."<p>

"Hm. My resources told me that the one who was leading the assassination in Zaft was the ex-councilmen's son, Athrun Zala. Add him on to the list. Put him before 'everybody'-" she held her hands up in the air, using them to describe her 'list'. "And after 'demon Nanny from second grade.'"

And so fell hammer three.

She could almost hear the sound of gritted teeth over the nervous clearing of throats.

_Wait for it. _She thought.

"Your majesty-" Athrun spoke up in a low husky voice.

_Bingo!_

"Please take us seriously."

"Why I am." His voice sounded so good that she almost hated to interrupt. Even filled with barely-concealed anger, his voice felt like a warm shawl around her shoulders on a cold winter's night. It soothed her and comforted her and soaked into her skin. She relished it. But she shouldn't. She had to let him go. But she couldn't! She wanted to be with him so bad…but she wouldn't.

"Athrun Zala, although his father has been thrown into a harshlight, is still a member of FAITH. Despite your suspicions, he is of good faith and so we must also be as well. Even if it is hard for _some_ of us."

Cagalli winced. _Keep walking. Almost to the meeting. _"I am of good faith, Sir Dino, however one can be of good faith to many different callings. Everyone has a conflict in their life. Everyone has a crossroads. Our choices aren't always easy, nor right, and, least of all, the ones we want- regardless we can not remain at a stand still. We must do what is best, if not for ourselves, but for others. I heard he made a choice quite like that."

"What do you mean?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Troy furiously miming Athrun to shut up.

"Well this esteemed Athrun Zala, blessed with the mission to covertly kill the princess of Orb-or rather the imposter - had a chance to- but chose not to. A confliction. He made a decision, it wasn't an easy one."  
>"Perhaps he didn't know she was the princess."<p>

"He didn't. But he did know what she wasn't."

"Truthful?" came the spitted word.

"No. Selfish."

At this Athrun fell silent, his gaze on the floor- which was good, for Cagalli realized she was overstepping herself. "OF course-" she amended with a shrug, her shoulders falling along with her heart. "That girl disappeared. Nobody's seen her again."

"Or maybe she just didn't exist in the first place." Although he sounded weary, his words cut her to the bone.  
>"I imagine." She said softly. "That was exactly what she was afraid of." Cagalli came to a stand outside the council room, brooding. A minute later she clapped her hands and turned to her bewildered and somber guards. "Well, enough gossiping. And never mind the list, I'll have my Captain of fleet speak to each of you separately to inform you of your individual jobs. Wait in your assigned rooms."<p>

"What about you?" Troy asked, confused.

Cagalli laughed, " I have guards all over the place- I think I can survive the afternoon." She dipped her head in farewell that they quickly returned before stepping in side the council room and closing the door completely close behind her. For a moment, a memory flooded her, of when she was little and had snuck in before her father's meeting and hid underneath the oval table that filled the center of the grand room. Quiet as a mouse she had stayed there, listening to the badgering of advisors and her father back and forth over politics. She learned more there in what became a common adventure then she ever did in her classes. Not to mention, by the time her father had caught her, she had perfected the art of secretly tying people's fancy shoes' laces together.

She nodded her head at the Yunas' who were viewing her with a uncertain gaze before taking a seat at the counsel table next to her brother of heart. _Quick and to the point._ "My council men and women." She began. "I have called this meeting to discuss the military decisions…" She took a deep breath,feeling everyone's gaze upon her. "And I hereby, in the name of the throne of Orb over which I reign, cancel all military support to the EA and retract all troops back under my control."

It was like lighting a firework. Hardly had she finished when the room exploded.

"Your majesty!"

"Princess?!"

"What the fu-"

"-The EA?!"

"-is going on here?"

"We already have one enemy why-"

"Your father-"

At that moment Cagalli slammed her fists on the table with a bang, effectively silencing them. "My father, bless his soul, died and left his nation in my hands. He left his advice in yours. I have heard your reasoning, but I will make my decision. Firstly, the EA is lying to us. This United Earth is a sham to spread their control into Orb. Recent evidence has shown that the assassination attempted on my life last night was orchestrated by our so called "ally". We are Orb! We only strike against those have struck against us! I will not allow their warmongering with Zaft to infect our peaceful nation as long I live!"

At that moment the door slammed open. "Your majesty!"

Cagalli spun around, angrily. "What?!"

Taken aback to see Kitalla there, already changed into the blue and white Orb uniform, Cagalli cleared her throat before speaking calmly. "Captain?"

Panic shone in Kitalla's eyes as she stared at Cagalli. "Your majesty- it's too late!"

"What is?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" one of the Councilmen piped up, Cagalli shot him a dark look.

"What do you mean?" she asked Kitalla.

"The military- it has already been seized by the EA!"

Cagalli staggered back slightly, feeling like she had been sucker punched in the gut. "How is this possible?! The military wasn't supposed to leave for a few more days!"

Kitalla shook her head. "An executive order was given last evening. They fell under the EA's control this morning."

The room swam about her for a moment and Cagalli reached a hand back to lean on the table. _Oh my God. What do I do... Kimi-hime must have had some fail-trigger in place for this. So that incase I took her throne this would happen. Unless… _Cagalli sat down abruptly, her shaking hand reaching up to hold her head. _Unless…this was her plan all along. Her plan for me to assume the throne. So that I would die with Orb._ She looked numbly up. The council room had disposed into chaos of people shouting. But she couldn't hear them. All she could hear was the pulsing of her heart, like a cannon in her head. _Is that all I've been doing? Going along with her sick plan? What do I do now?_

Kira had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her. His mouth was opening and closing but the sounds that trickled out didn't make any sense to her befuddled mind.

_What is he saying? _Cagalli wondered dazedly.

Kitalla pushed him a side, swinging Cagalli's head to focus on her. She brought her hand up. And then, quick as a flash, slapped her across the face.

Blood flooded her face and the noises surged into Cagalli'so ears. "Oh my God." She sputtered, rubbing her face. "Ow!"

"Cagalli, snap out of it!" Kitalla hissed, she looked nervous.

_Get it together! _Cagalli thought to herself- she spun to her feet, mustering all of her dignity. "QUIET!" she called and the arguing council fell silent. "Take your seats!" she commanded imperially. They did so, some of them reluctantly.

"We are at an emergency right now."

"How-" began one of the men but she bulldozed through his words.

"I said silence! I will speak, and you will listen! I know some of you were for this, an alliance with EA. I know some of you have been pushing this for many years, even when my Father wore the crown. But I will not have it! You are either with me and with Orb, or you are not welcome in this room."

You could've heard a pin drop as everyone's gaze followed her as she walked around the room.

"As I have stated previously, the EA had ulterior motives to assume control over Orb. Considering we've already granted them two thirds of our military, they have been quite successful. However not much longer. We will terminate all connections, treaties and agreements of military and nonmilitary value with the EA. We shall announce them as a neutral nation and demand the safe return of our military that is with them. And if they refuse, then we shall declare them enemies to Orb."

"And what about Zaft." Spoke Kitalla quietly.

"Zaft…" For a moment her heart flickered to a certain confused bluenette. And then it hardened as reality sank in. "Our spies in Plant have been reporting for years their military preparation for war. They have tried to assassinate me while I was away and now that I know of their advances they will stop at nothing."

"You want us to face two nations… With a third of our military?" Counselor Seiran spoke sardonically. "I beg your pardon, but are you insane?"

Cagalli flushed, and furiously, she opened her mouth- only to feel Kitalla's hand on her shoulder. "If I may?" the Captain queried.

"Although Orb may take no side, we are not alone." Her voice was calm, like cool water flooding the room.

"And you are?" one of the councilwomen demanded.

"I am an engineer, a captain, and a leader of the secret Peace Organization. More importantly, I am the recently named Captain of the First Fleet." Kitalla replied, her gaze direct and unnerving.

The lady bit her lip.

"As I have mentioned, I am one of two remaining leaders of Peace. Peace was founded under Siegal Clyne's directions and passed on to his daughter and myself. As my co-leader is out of commission, I speak for the both of us in saying that all of those under us will lend their support in this coming war. Already, ships full of mobile suits and pilots are making dock in Orb's harbors under the Princess's orders." She gestured to Cagalli who nodded in agreement. "Also, I have connections with smaller Zaft secs that have always been rather neutral. Granted, they are under siege of the EA in the deserts. Their term is if we come to their aide now, so shall they rise to ours."

"Those small Zaft militants are puny." Said Seiran broadly. "A few Ground troops and desert mobile suits don't do us much. And you would trust them over the EA? Am I the only one hearing this?!"

"One of the leaders of these 'puny' militants is my sister who is also pledged to the Peace Organization. And family is family no matter what." Kitalla snapped.

"Regardless. That still doesn't give us much." Another councilman spoke up.

Kitalla nodded in agreement. "I'm not finished. Lastly, you are all familiar with Mwu La Flagga, champion to the EA's beliefs?"

The room muttered their yes's.

Kitalla smiled grimly. "That man is not Mwu La Flagga. That man is a clone designed by Blue Cosmos to take control over the EA."

Cagalli grimaced slightly, glancing at Kira in bewilderment at the turn of events. He mouthed "Trust her" back and she nodded.1111111111111111111111

"HA! That's ridiculous!" Seiran barked. "You have no way of proving it!"

Kitalla smiled smugly. "Au Contrair, Sir Councilman." She turned to the door, clearing her throat slightly. "Come in!"

"No way." Cagalli whispered under her breath. The room went silent as they stared at the door and finally it swung open to reveal a cleanly shaven, if slightly pale blonde man. He was dressed in an EA's gray officer uniform, and there was slight bags under his eyes as he studied the room nervously. Beside him stood Captain Murrue Ramius who's eyes lit when they saw Cagalli, a smile spreading across her face in recognition.

Kira, the envoy, walked up to Mwu La Flagga, a slightly apologetic look on is face as he bowed slightly. "Officer,"

"Yamato." La Flagga greeted curtly.

"He certainly looks like him."

"And sounds like him?"

"Then who is the man in EA?"

"Or who is this?"

The soft whispers were exchanged around the room and La Flagga shifted under the staring. Murrue elbowed him slightly, giving him a comforting smile, and he relaxed.

"I am Mwu La Flagga, First Officer and Lieutenant to the Mobile Suits of the Earth Alliance Skies." As he spoke, confidence bloomed in his voice. "For the past few months I have been in…lock down," he exchanged a look with Murrue. "Until recently I was freed by Orb. A lot has happened with out my permission in the EA. In fact I have been replaced by this…imposter! I have never been a warmonger, and never shall be. Regardless, I will also not allow my nation to tear it's self apart under the misleading of Blue Cosmos. I swear my help to Orb until there is peace."

"What good does that do us?" someone asked rudely.

La Flagga shrugged. "There are many EA soldiers out there that are peace ful at heart and have no wish to follow with this but are remaining quiet. I believe that if I rise and take a stand, I may gather some of them to rally with us."

There was a few mutterings, and then elderly man stood, leaning on the table slightly as he spoke. "This all sounds good and promising, milady… But truthfully it's a gamble of chances. Is it truly worth it to risk all our lives for this?"

Fear glittered in the councilmen's eyes and Cagalli realized something. None of these men and women had seen war, perhaps not even bloodshed. Yet here they sat around a table discussing Orb's future without knowing true cost.

"It's not just our lives." Cagalli murmured softly. "It is the lives of Kitalla's men, Kitalla's families who have no part in Orb. It is the lives of Mwu La Flagga's men, whose country has gone astray. It is the lives of the men and women, and children in our military, our schools, our streets and our lives. It is a great, and terrible chance. And is it worth risking everything?" She looked around, meeting every gaze. "My father would believe so. My father believed that for the gift of peace, anything is worth it. For the gift of independency any price will be paid. And that for the gift of life, sometimes we must pay our own. This day, will not be the day where we decide to lay down our morals so that others may pave streets of blood over us! This day will not be the day we turn our gaze away from the suffering of those who have been dragged against their will into this! This day is not the day of Orb's surrender. No… This day will be the day that Orb takes its stands against all opposition, against all warfare, and against all chance!"

A silence followed as Cagalli raised her jaw and stared challengingly at all the faces of her advisors. _Please God, please. _

Kira cleared his throat. "All in favor against preparations of war with Zaft and the EA, raise your hands."

_One, two- wait four, three? Was he scratching his head? _Cagalli's eyes flashed around the room, but not quickly enough for Kira was calling the next vote. "And those for?"

Again the hands rose and quickly fell back. A sigh issued and Cagalli glanced confusedly at Kira who was smiling sadly.

"8 for, six against." He said.

The breath flew back into Cagalli's lungs and she declared. "Let the news be released through out Orb. War is at hand."

OOOOO

CPOV

At a brisk trot I led Kitalla, La Flagga, Yuna, Murrue and Kira through the halls. "Murrue, I want you to oversee military preparations, I want every ship ready to sail or fly and every mobile suit ready to fight by the end of this week. That gives you five days. I want to start making plans to send help for the neutral countries in the desert lands."

"Yes, your highness," she bowed and hurried off.

"La Flagga," the EA pilot walked up beside me.

"Your highness. It's good to meet the real you."

I winced slightly, nodding to him. "My apologies for how your stays with us began. I am glad you are on our side though."

"Thank your Captain, she is very…persuasive." He smiled with a wink.

"Kitalla?" I said confusedly, and I glanced at the black haired woman who snickered.

"No Ramius," La Flagga grinned. "She kept me company even while in lock down and I have to say she is a pleasure to be around."

I chuckled. "It seems like you'll be seeing a lot of her then."

"That is my hope."

"Well, unfortunately today, I need you to get in contact with those trusted militants of the EA."

La Flagga sobered up. "That I will do. And I can't promise anything."

I nodded gravely in understanding. "Report back to Captain Kitalla as soon as you have made word."

He saluted and ran off.

"Yunna, you wished to speak with me?" Yunna glanced at my other followers and shook his head.

"In private?" he mumbled.

"I'm a little tied up now, dinner tonight?"

He grimaced. "I'll take it." and scurried off.

"I wonder what that's about." Kitalla muttered before skipping up to walk along sides me. "Anyway, your majesty, I have a scheduled meet with my sister in which we'll discuss military operations. Not to mention, I am still gathering all of Peace that I can."

"Good," I paused. "Also, that laptop you rescued from Blue Cosmos? I want that to be given to Kira."

"Yes your ladyship. I'll retrieve it and place it in his room now." She began to walk away before she stopped and added. "Also, I'm going to be conducting research into all the closed hangers and secret bases on Orb."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Her gaze darkened and she braced her shoulders in a defensive manner. "Because somewhere on this island is a mobile suit of my making that I must destroy, with or without your acceptance." We locked gazes for a moment. I didn't want to allow it. We needed all the strength we could get. But Kitalla had given everything. I needed to afford her some good faith. Through gritted teeth I gave my acceptance.

She bowed and trotted off.

"Finally, Kira." I waved to my brother to join me.

"What do you ask of me?" he asked.

"I need you to retrieve all the information you can from that laptop. Blue Cosmos is still out there pulling strings and I need to know what they are going to do next."

"Sounds good-" he began to move away but I yanked him to a stop. "Also, before you do that, I want you to interview each body guard of mine personally. I was going to have Kitalla do it but she's so tied up…" Not to mention Kitalla would recognize Athrun in a heartbeat.

"Why?"

"Because they're really from Zaft."

"How do you know this?" Kira demanded, shock interlaced in his words.

"Because the one named Alex Dino," I bit out the words. "Is really Athrun Zala. And he is here to kill me."

"What the hell Cagalli! When were you going to tell the rest of us?!" he yelped.

"Because, I don't want them to know that I know, dumb ass!"

"Why?" he demanded.

"We're going to war with Zaft, we may need some leverage on our side."

Kira mulled this over. "I suppose…" he relented. "But Cagalli, they're here to kill you, you-"

"I can handle them, Kira. And I have you and Kitalla at my back." I interjected shortly.

He sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

I smiled. "Trust me."

He sighed. "I do. You're just unpredictable, you've always have been."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's what makes life around me fun! Oh don't you scowl at me! Anyway, Kira, I have one last favor to ask of you…"

OOO

"H'lo, My name's Kira Yamato- event coordinator, envoy, ambassador, so on so forth to, the throne of Orb."

Athrun inclined his head shortly, recognizing the brunette from earlier. He was close to Ak-the princess. "I saw you earlier." Was it just him or did his tone come out more bitter then it needed.

The boy eyed him with his odd purple eyes curiously. "Nice to meet you too…Alex…Dino." He murmured, reading the top of a folder in his hands. "It says here you are a Coordinator, born on Zaft… Parents came over here when you were little."

Athrun nodded. "At the time they were journalists and studying abroad appealed to them greatly, but by the time I was three they had fallen in love with Orb."

Kira chuckled.

"What?" Athrun asked indignantly.

"I'm not laughing at you but-well…it's just…" he coughed, trying to conceal his laughter.

"What?" Athrun demanded nervously.

"Well, the other two gave the exact same story!" Kira choked out, regaining his calm slowly.

It fell like the blood got sucked from his face. _Oh damn-_ "Well, our parents were all on the same team when they came over." Athrun scrambled about quickly.

_I'm pushing it too far. Cagalli's gonna's get me if she finds out I've been busting his balls. _"Well anyway, moving on. I see you're qualified in martial arts, self dense and gun handling." Kira's eyes roamed down the sheet as he flipped through it.

Athrun straightened, relieved as things switched to a safer topic. "Yes."

"And, well versed in royal social etiquette."

"My mother raised me simply to be a gentleman."

"She did a pretty good job if you know how to use four different forks." Kira laughed.

Athrun grinned. "Nah, I still don't. I eeny meany miny mo my way through dinner."

Kira snorted, flipping another page. "You're worse than Cagalli,"

Athrun's grin froze slightly. "Oh?" he said through his teeth.

"On her sixth birthday, her father gave a banquet. They had just pulled out the food, and her father, trying to cultivate her I guess into a speaker, asked her to give a speech. So Cagalli rose. And gave the first order of her life."

"What was it?" He couldn't help the curiosity that sparked in him as he tried to connect the innocent child hood of Akira with the devious cunning woman that she had become.

"Well she raised her glass," Kira's gaze faded as he raised his own imaginary glass. "Cleared her throat... And declared: 'To hell with forks!'"

Despite his stiff composure, Athrun snickered. "Unbelievable." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well the rest of the night she ate with her hands. Needless to say her parents were mortified."

Athrun chuckled and then noticed something particular Kira had mentioned. "Parents?" he repeated. There was her happy care free child hood, her training as a princess; and then her life raised as a Coordinator, a Zaft pilot, and most importantly a spy. What had happened between? And where had her mother gone? "You know, in all my study of her family history, there's not much said about her mother."

Kira's eyes softened. "Moth-" he shook his head slightly. "Lady Val… She was everybody's sweet heart…"

"You knew her?"

"For a little while…" Kira's shoulders sunk slightly and he looked away. Athrun's brow furrowed at the wistful tone in the boy's voice. Kira straightened again under Athrun's scrutiny. "Well, anyway, around Cagalli's seventh birthday, she was assassinated in her home." Bitterness caused his eyes to darken as he shared the sorrowful tale. "Men and women, shrouded in black, broke into the Uzumi's private home and killed the Queen… They tried to kill Cagalli as well." He added.

"Aki-the Princess was there?" Athrun's eyes widened.

Kira looked away. "Yeah. For every moment."

"How did she survive?" _Oh God…she watched her mother die… _He thought he had finally figured out the puzzle that was Akira. And yet again, she had only unraveled into an even bigger mystery.

Kira shrugged. "Nobody knows… We're all just thankful she did… She's all we got…We would do anything for her." The dedication and love for the princess was clear in his voice and Athrun swallowed down the acidic feeling in his stomach.

"You sound close?"

Kira eyed the Coordinator curiously. Alex- or Athrun- sounded almost defeated. "We are." He said quietly, watching the fidgeting Zaft spy thoughtfully. "She and I have been friends since we were toddlers."

Athrun nodded, studying the table between them. _He loves her…_

"She's like my sister." Kira added, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Athrun's green eyes flashed up in a heartbeat as realization dawned upon him and that feeling of recognition finally explained its self. The picture of Akira's that she had of her at the Zaft ball with the brown-haired boy she had loved like a brother! That boy had been Kira! The one she had thought had been killed by the mercenary was the same boy sitting directly in front of him.

_Things are making sense now!_

Holding back his amusement as the black-haired boy put his thoughts together, Kira went on with the interview. "Have you ever been in a fight?"

Athrun nodded, trying to squash the feeling of elation. _Focus, Athrun! You need to kill her and here you are getting all thrilled that Kira doesn't like her? Remember who your allegiance is for. _He sobered up.

"Used guns in live fire?"

"Yes."

Kira bit his bottom lip then asked. "How many have you killed?"  
>Taken aback, Athrun blinked widely. "How do you know I have killed anyone?"<p>

The brunette leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can tell." He smiled sadly. "No matter how hard you try, the blood never washes out."

Athrun looked down at his pale hands. Kira was right. Even with his eyes closed he could still see the crimson stains that marked his hands. Murderer. Monster. "No it doesn't." he agreed quietly.

"That's what politicians' don't realize." Kira said. "The price of war isn't only the number of lives that have died, but also those who lost a piece of their soul to kill them."

Athrun laughed emptily. "Well, it's not like there's anything we can do."

Kira smiled gently. "Yeah, you would think that one day we would figure it out- that killing only brings more killing."

The words struck a chord in Athrun's mind- _that sounds like something Lacus would've said-_ and he said musingly. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

Kira grinned. "I was thinking the same about you… Ya know… this is why I believe in the Uzumi family."

"Because they carry Orb's ideals?"Athrun asked wearily.

Kira shook his head. "No, because they _are_ Orb's ideals..."

OOOOOO

Kitalla

"Oh bloody hell- this one's empty too…" her voice echoing in the dead air, Kitalla dragged a hand through her hair with a sigh. She stood in the mouth of the dark hangar, once again struck down. "I hope this one wasn't shipped off to the EA." She muttered. Consulting her list of possible locations she crossed off Versailles Hangar and then hopped into the small jeep that had been carrying her around Orb for the day. "Next." She called to the driver.

OOOOOOO

Murrue

"Sara, I place you in charge of assembling all ground troops. Nathan, you'll take the ground suits. George Mason, is he here?"

"Present!"

"Good, I want you to be over seeing that every ship is outfitted with ammunition and is working at best performance. Patrick, I want you to assemble the pilots, brief them, and make sure their mobile suits are in the docking bay. We have only a few days, we need to get this done!"

"Aye Captain!" the men and women that filled the large office snapped a salute before hustling away, calling out names and grabbing clipboards.

Murrue sighed, leaning back onto her desk. Warm hands slid up her shoulders, kneading her worn muscles. She sighed, allowing her eyes to close for a brief moment of pleasure before saying. "That's sexual harassment, even in your military."

There was a low chuckle. "It wasn't when I was your prisoner."

She blushed, swatting Mwu La Flagga as he perched himself next to her, an easy grin on his face. "I'm sorry… for everything."

"I know, I know, you already told me that, more times then I count."

"I didn't know…"

"That she was the clone? Who did? Hell, who knew clones existed?"

"I just feel…awful…that everything has happened."

"Well, not everything that's happened has been bad." He mused.

"Hm?" Murrue's brow furrowed and she gazed into his adoring, and sparkling blue eyes.

"I met you didn't I?" he smiled and then leaned in to catch her in a kiss.

OOOOOO

That evening

Athrun POV

"You told the envoy that both of your parents were journalists?" Athrun hissed furiously.

His comrades exchanged confused looks. "No, that was your story- mine were biologists."

"And mine were interning." Troy added. "Why?"

Athrun relaxed. "Oh then why…" he paused. Suddenly his body went very cold. Could Orb have possibly figured out who they were? _Shit! Shit! Shiiit! _But then why hadn't they carted them off to prison yet?

"Thanks Kira! Check out the laptop in your room too when you get a chance!" With a click, the approaching princess snapped the phone shut as she walked up to her body guards. "Hi boys!" she said cheerfully. Instead of the neuter- but stylish- outfit she had been wearing earlier, she had adorn a silk blue cocktail dress with trails of silver glittering down it. Her long hair was coiled into a curly up do and sapphires glinted from her ears. "Sorry I couldn't get to know you guys myself- breaking treaties and constructing war plans are pretty time consuming." Though her words were light, the meaning behind them perplexed Athrun. What the hell was her game?

"You asked for us to accompany you?" Troy asked apprehensively.

The Princess shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Apparently palace food isn't good enough for a dinner with a pompous ass so I have to go out, which means I'm required to take the lot of you with me." She waved her hand in a 'follow me' motion and began heading to the front doors.

"Who did you say you were having dinner with?" Westenfluss asked with an easy smile as they trooped down the stairs.

"Oh you'll see." She muttered and a moment later an extremely long and extremely flashy black limo pulled up. One of the doors swung open and out paraded Yuna Roma.

Distaste ran through Athrun and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He vividly remembered his adventures with the purpled hair boy aboard the Blue Cosmos ship, and then later when he had swept the Princess away at the dance.

"Caaaagaaallii!" Yuna sang, extending out a bouquet of roses.

Swallowing back a sigh, Cagalli forced a smile accepted the gift graciously. "Yuna." She curtsied. "Did the smaller limos offend you?"

Yuna threw back his head in a obnoxious laugh. "Today, my dear, is a very important day, I wanted to make it memorable as possible." He swung his arm around her shoulders and Cagalli gritted her teeth, trying to shrug it off.

"How sweet." She muttered, allowing him to guide her into the limo.

Fists clenched tightly, Athrun quickly followed suit. He didn't know if he wanted to sit between the two royals or be as far back from them as he could, but once inside he found that they had already closed themselves off from him and his fellow Coordinators with a curtain that cut the limo down the middle.

The other Coordinators shrugged to each other as they all sat down and began whispering to each other. Athrun leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes with a sigh. "It all seems sooo…easy." He mumbled.

OoOoOo

"Wow, I heard the list to reserve a table here is over two years long."

"Indeed it is!" Yuna replied smugly as he led the Princess by her hand.

"And yet,,, somehow you managed to rent out the entire place for the night." Cagalli's voice was dry as her gaze swept the restaurant.

Yuna gave her a cheesy smile. "Well, Princess, you'll find that having the right connections makes all the difference." He laughed as if he had a secret joke, but Cagalli, unable to see what was so funny, just gave him a concerned 'have you taken your medication recently' look before taking a seat.

They had arrived at the most sought after caterer in Orb and were in the beautifully furnished ballroom of the restaurant. Golden chandeliers towered high above where sculpted angels and demons tried to free themselves from the wood furnishings. On the ceiling was painted replicas of the works of ancient artists- Da Vinci, Gogh, Picasso, Uccello and countless others- all interweaving to create a single master piece. While Yuna and Cagalli had taken their table together, the body guards were stuck at a table next to theirs, struck with the same awe at the majestic surroundings.

"My, the last time I had been here….was…" she fumbled, unable to recall and Yuna placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Don't worry, we'll make tons of memories here to come back to." He exclaimed to an invisible audience and Cagalli closed her mouth slowly, an odd look on her face.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Troy whispered to his friends.

Westenfluss raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember reading anything about this in her bio."

"It must've just happened- Athrun, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I dunno, you look pissed."

"How bout now?"

Troy laughed. "Now you look high!" the three flowed into an easy banter and Athrun breathed a sigh of relief as they distracted him from ache growing in his chest, caused by a certain pair only a few feet away. _The sooner she is dead, the better._ He told himself, feeling slightly sick. Throughout dinner he barely ate his food, only stewing it around as he threw himself into empty conversation with his rowdy comrades.

It was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. That is, ignoring Yuna and the Princess as they continued…whatever the hell they were playing at.

Even when Yuna used his fork to give her a piece of dinner.

_Son of a bitch._

And complimented her on her melodious voice.

(At that Athrun had laughed, forcing it into a cough. The Princess's voice was a lot of things but melodious it was_ not_!)

_Lying son of a bitch!_

Or when he had used his thumb to swipe away a crumb of chocolate cake from her pink lips.

_The bastard!_

And took her into his thin arms, leading her into a rather forced solo dance across the floor, a broad grin on his face. Seeing them dance- her rather clumsily as she tried to keep up with Yuna's flashy spins and flourishes- brought back aching memories of themselves dancing and sparring, just for an excuse to hold each other close.

_That fu-_

"Athrun, you're looking really mad again." Troy noted, his voice softly underlying the strains of violins that played in a corner of the room. "Dude, you sure you're fit to carry out this mission. One second you look sick, and the next you look like you're going to kill someone."

"Kill me." Muttered Westenfluss with a groan, watching in exasperation as Yuna put a rose between his teeth while dancing.

"Yeah, seriously, man, we got this. We can care take of a ditzy little Princess by ourselves."

Athrun shook his head, anger flooding through him again. "No, if anyone is to kill her, it will be me."

The two raised their hands in surrender. "Ooookay, you da' boss." Said Westenfluss, exchanging a glance with Troy.

Athrun sighed, folding his hands over his eyes. He needed to focus. Get his head back in the game. He was a highly trained soldier from Zaft. He had dispatched many faceless people before, this was no different. She was a threat to Plant. She was a threat to him. He needed to kill her- she broke his heart-he needed to kill her- she lied to him, used him- he needed to kill her. Even if it killed him to do so.

"Awww, the dweeb's proposing."

"What?" AThrun spun around in his seat, eyes wide.

Sure enough, a broadly grinning Yuna had gotten down onto one knee, clutching the Princess's left hand in his.

The Princess on the other hand had frozen with an expression akin to that of a deer's when it was faced with blinding headlights.

"Princess Cagalli," Yuna's reedy voice exclaimed out, his chest puffed up like that of a posing rooster.

The Princess tugged fruitlessly at her hand. Her desperate eyes roved around the empty ballroom, landing for a split moment on AThrun's. Quickly she looked away. But in that moment, Athrun had seen the silent plea. He held himself still, his heart pounding as he watched the unfolding scene.

"Yuna, Yuna, I- I can't just-" The Princess sputtered.

Yuna grinned. "But you can, see I've already spoken to the council, and get this; my father has connections. And if you marry me, not only will bind together two of the most powerful names in Orb, but also we would be willing to risk ourselves to use those connections!"

"Use them anyway." She gasped.

Yuna shook his head. "No, because we could lose everything." Mustering up his most adoring stare, he gave her his smolder. "Dearest Princess, please realize, it is for the best. Together we will create the strongest union, and we will add to Orb's strength… together. You know it is true! You know we, Seirans, have ties in the EA that we could use! They will aide us against Zaft! Marry me!"

AThrun could read the reluctance in every particle of her body. _She'll say no. She doesn't want him. She doesn't desire him. _

But he had forgotten one thing… Cagalli never did as he predicted.

Her proud shoulders sagged, and it seemed as if she had wilted in the hand hold of Yuna. "Yes." She whispered.

Athrun gasped. There was a roaring in his ears like the sea had risen from the coast and crashed down ontop of them. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he struggled to catch his breath. In that moment, Athrun could've sworn the earth had opened up and swallowed him, burying him six feet under. But Troy promised him, he hadn't moved an inch.

OOOOO 

**Whoa whoa! What just happened? Let me fill you in.**

Cagalli has just declared war on Zaft and is preparing for war with the EA. Currently they are going to first try to rescue Zaft/Peace allies in the deserts, and Mwu La Flagga's followers.

Kitalla, along with sharing military roles with Murrue Ramius, is searching for the gundam she accidentally caused the creation of.

Murrue is gettin' doooown with Mwu. And, ya know, doing Captain things.

Kira is busy hacking that Blue Cosmos laptop to figure out what their plan is.

Lacus is still stuck in EA prison.

The EA is planning their war on Zaft. Zaft in return.

Yuna just proposed to Cagalli with the promise they will find more military support in the coming war. *le gasp*

Menelaus Troy. If you get it, good for you. If you don't…how? Just how?

** Same goes for the Aniken Skywalker reference.

Soooo guys, this was a severly loooong chapter. It originally was supposed to be two, but I morphed it into one…I dunno how that turned out. *scratches head*

So anywaaaay, leemiiie know what you think :)

Much love!

RS

Current addictions:

KOREAN DRAMA

KOREAN DRAMA

KOREAN DRAMA

CHEETOS

KOREAN DRAMA

KOREAN DRAMA


End file.
